La fuerza del amor
by Swan Isabella
Summary: La vida de Isabella iba a cambiar en cuestion de dias ... Su familia quedo arruinada , su madre acababa de abandonarlos al saber que no tenian nada ... Su padre estaba entre la vida y la muerte al saber como habia quedado su vida ... Y solo Isabella podia hacer algo ... Casarse con el hombre que amaba su hermana Tanya ... Edward Cullen . Su vida estaba destruida ...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1 : Prologo .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

*****LA FUERZA DEL AMOR*****

********PROLOGO*******

Cuando Isabella Swan fue a pasar unas vacaciones con su tío Harry , jamás pensó que iba a cambiarle tanto la vida , apenas 3 días antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad su vida se derrumbó en un segundo. La empresa de su padre acababa de hundirse y con ello se hundía la familia aparentemente feliz que había tenido . Su madre al verse arruinada acababa de abandonar a su padre y a este le acababa de dar un infarto, ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte superado por los últimos acontecimientos y solo ella podría hacer algo al respecto...

Tendría que unirse en matrimonio con Edward Cullen , el hombre con el que su hermana Tanya soñaba casarse. Su hermana la odiaría y con esto último su familia quedaría totalmente destruida.

Solo tenía que ser un año de matrimonio... solo uno . Sin saber que ese año cambiaría su vida para siempre . Aunque se juró a si misma que no iba a enamorarse de Edward Cullen , su futuro marido, en el silencio de la noche él le hacía sentir mil cosas maravillosas. Ambos en la noche compartían una pasión insaciable... que ella no iba a poder olvidar.

Un hombre que lucha por el amor de su mujer.

La fuerza del amor.

Un amor puro y verdadero.

* * *

_Espero que les guste el prólogo , en poquísimos días __subo el primer capitulo , nos vemos muy pronto , espero __sus comentarios , besos_ . Actualizaré cada 4 días.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Capitulo 1 - la realidad .**

_Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que__me he decidio a crear mi propia historia_ .

Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

******LA FUERZA DEL AMOR*********

****CAPITULO 1 - LA REALIDAD*******

**POV BELLA **

Sentada en la cama que había sido mía estos últimos tres meses en casa del tío Harry, me sentía confusa, por un lado triste porque tenía que dejar al tío Harry del que se había ocupado estos últimos meses de mí y me había hecho sentir como en casa, mimándome, cuidándome consintiéndome, no podía haber sido más feliz aquí.

Al principio cuando mis padres me habían comunicado que tenían que hacer un viaje largo importante de negocios en el que no podrían llevarnos a Tanya y a mí, no me gustó la idea sobre todo después de saber que Tanya había decidido que en vez de quedarse conmigo y con el tío Harry, ella viajaría a Alaska donde su mejor amiga (Irina) viajaría con sus padres esos tres meses a visitar a sus familiares. Irina y Tanya habían crecido juntas , ambas acababan de cumplir diecisiete años , apenas tres meses atrás se llevaban dos días de diferencia, ellas se adoraban y los padres de Irina siempre habían tratado a Tanya como una más de la familia.

Al principio lo pase mal, de un día para otro me quede sola con el tío Harry y sin ningún miembro más de mi familia del que nunca me había separado, pero con el tío Harry todo ha sido risas y diversión, me dejaba de estar hasta medianoche fuera de casa, donde la pasaba en la Push con mis mejores amigo Jacob, Jessica y Angela, mis tres mosqueteros.

Así los días se habían pasado volando y por eso ahora estaba tan confusa, triste por dejar al tío Harry, aunque ambos vivimos en Forks, estamos a un poco de distancia. Mi familia y yo vivimos en las afueras de Forks en una gran casa y el tito Harry en una pequeña casita en el campo cerca de la Push.

También estaba feliz, en tres días cumplía la mayoría de edad y mis padres vendrían a recogerme y volvería a casa con ellos, Tanya tardaría una semana más en volver.

— Isabella — la voz de mi tío me saco de mis pensamientos y rápidamente me puse tensa, cuando me llamaban por mi nombre completo, algo iba mal.

— ¿Que pasa tío Harry? — pregunte preocupada y confundida.

— Tenemos que hablar mi niña — me dijo acercándose a mí, con lágrimas en los ojos — ha pasado algo horrible, que tienes que saber.

— Tío me estas asustando — dije apenas con un hilo de voz — ¿papa y mama están bien? ¿Tanya?

— Tesoro no sabes el dolor que me da tenerte que decir esto — dijo ya sin poder controlar las lágrimas - tus padres se fueron de viaje , intentando conseguir algún socio por que la empresa estaba prácticamente hundida, pero nadie ha querido ayudarlos después de ver la gravedad del asunto , lo habéis perdido todo...

Los ojos de mi tío comenzaron a empañarse de tantas lágrimas que no pudo seguir hablando más. Yo no comprendía nada, ¿por qué mis padres no me habían contado nada? ¿Por qué mi tío lloraba de esa manera? si lo habíamos perdido todo , podríamos empezar de cero, siempre había tenido todo cuanto quería, pero yo me conformaba con poco, el dinero no me importaba, tener a mi familia y amigos a mi lado... con eso no necesitaba nada más.

— Tío... no te preocupes — le dije consolándolo — sé que no va a ser fácil... sobre todo para mama y para Tanya, pero podemos seguir adelante, mírate a ti mismo... eres tan feliz con tan poco.

— Mi Bella quería , ojala todo fuese eso — me dijo hipando — quiero que estés tranquila, lo que te voy a decir, es muy grave ... tu... tu madre a... ha abandonado a... a mi hermano... y... y el... esta en... el hospital... muy grave... por un in... infarto...

— ¿QUE? — NO, NO PODIA SER CIERTO TODO ESTO, MI MADRE NO PODIA HABER DEJADO A MI PADRE POR NO TENER DINERO ¡NO! ¡NO! Y MI PADRE NO PODIA ESTAR AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE... él era mi vida...

Entre él y yo siempre había una conexión especial, ambos éramos felices con nuestra familia, pero sobre todo él y yo estábamos tan unidos... No podría vivir sin él. Me arrodille en el suelo derrumbada, destruida... no podía creer que tan solo unos minutos antes era tan feliz, pensando que solo quedaban tres días para la llegada de mis padres. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me dejo sin respiración, sin dejar de lloran con el corazón desgarrado comencé a verlo todo borroso y negro, lo último que escuche...

— ¡ISABELLA! ¡CARIÑO! ¡TU TAMBIEN NO POR FAVOR! —el grito desgarrador de dolor de mi tío...

**POV EDWARD**

Hoy era un día tranquilo en el hospital, gracias a dios había pocos pacientes, tenía tiempo para pensar... por fin había decidido dar el paso, en cuatro días cuando Isabella ya fuese mayor de edad, iría a buscarla, me encontraría con ella por casualidad — una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro — al pensar el plan que tenía para encontrarme con ella ¨ por casualidad ¨. Isabella... mi adorada Bella, que un día se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia.

_**Flashback**_

_**Dos años atrás...**_

_Una tarde de septiembre iba de camino hacia la librería en Port Ángeles, acababa de aparcar_ _mi flamante volvo unos pasos más atrás, un regalo de mis padres al cumplir los veinte años_ _en Junio. Un sueño hecho realidad._

_Iba tan distraído mirando hacia atrás para mirar por última vez mi auto, cuando antes de_ _entrar en la librería choque con una jovencita..._ _Una jovencita con ojos color café... que me deslumbraron._

—_ Lo... lo siento _—_ dijo ella algo tímida, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose el_ _labio inferior._

— _Esta nerviosa, hoy es su cumpleaños _—_ dijo otra jovencita a su lado, no se parecían en nada_ _esta otra, era rubia con ojos claros _—_ cumple dieciséis años._

_Desde luego que no se parecían en nada, la rubia había hablado con tono coqueto y descarado_ _mientras me miraba de arriba abajo._

—_ Pues felicidades señorita _—_ dije dirigiéndome a la joven del cabello color chocolate y_ _ojos color café._

_Ella levanto la vista avergonzada sin duda por la osadía de su hermana y por su torpeza. Esa mirada que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de arriba a abajo... esa mirada que se me_ _había clavado en el alma, junto con la flecha que acababa de lanzarme cupido._

—_ Gra... gracias, soy Isabella Swan y esta _—_ dijo señalando a su hermana con el dedo _—_ es_ _Tanya mi hermana pequeña._

—_ ¿Pequeña? ¡SOLO ME LLEVAS 9 MESES BELLA! _—_ dijo la rubia mosqueada. Pero yo apenas podía oír nada, solo podía contemplar a Isabella... Mi Bella , desde_ _ese momento , la que se convertiría en la razón de mi vida._

_**Fin flashbacks...**_

El sonido de mi móvil, me volvió a la realidad. Alice... otra vez ella, mi pesada hermana pequeña.

— ¿Dime Alice? — dije en tono aburrido, ya conocía el motivo de su llamada.

— ¿Nervioso? ¡Solo faltan cuatro días! Edward por que no vas hoy — dijo en tono muy alegre — ¡son cuatro días, deja de obsesionarte con la edad!

— Alice nos vemos mañana hoy tengo guardia — sin más le colgué, esa llamada ya venia haciéndola desde semanas atrás, contando conmigo los días.

Y es que desde hace dos años atrás, desde el día en que conocí a Bella una sola idea me atormentaba... los cuatro años de diferencia entre nosotros. Ella con tan solo dieciséis años y yo con veinte... ¿Que iba a pensar ella de mi si intentaba algo con ella tan joven? ¿Y su familia? Quería hacer las cosas bien y me propuse esperar estos dos largos años.

Sin saber cómo, ella se convirtió en una obsesión para mí... Ese día seguí el taxi que las llevo de vuelta a su casa . Al día siguiente me había montado en mi auto sin rumbo ninguno y de repente me encontraba frente a la casa de Bella... Y así día tras día , la observaba en la distancia a escondidas ... en su casa , en su instituto , cuando salía a cenar con sus amigos .

Observando su sonrisa, sus gestos, su día a día, rogándole a dios que no conociera a ningún chico de su agrado .Tuve suerte... aunque su amistad con su amigo Jacob no me gustaba... Así se me fueron pasando los días ...

Observándola crecer... ver como cambiaba su cuerpo de niña a mujer. Agonizando por que pasara estos dos años y así poder presentarme ante ella e intentar conquistarla.

Le hacía miles de fotos en la distancia y dormía con una foto de ella cada noche. Lo llevaba todo en secreto, pero un año después de aquel día en que conocí a Bella, mi hermana Alice vino a pasar una temporada a mi casa, hacia unos meses que me había independizado, me había comprado una buena casa en Port Ángeles, cerca del hospital donde trabajo, con aquella decisión puse triste a mi familia, ellos Vivian en Seattle y ya no nos veríamos a diario.

Una noche mientras dormía Alice entro en mi habitación y me encontró abrazado a una de las fotografías de Bella, se puso bastante insistente e hizo mil preguntas, hasta que al fin le conté lo que me estaba ocurriendo. A través de Alice, se enteró toda mi familia mis padres Carlisle y Esme, mi hermano mayor Emmett y su mujer Rosalie con la lleva cinco años juntos.

Todos estaban felices, porque al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien quería compartir mi vida. Pues a mis veintidós años ninguna mujer me había echo sentir mariposas en el estómago, un coqueteo, un par de besos, en eso se resumía mi vida amorosa.

Ellos se convirtieron en mi paño de lágrimas... una tarde les enseñe las miles de fotos que había tomado a Bella sin que ella lo supiera. Todos esperaban con ilusión el día que llevase a casa a Bella como mi novia, todos me comprendían y me apoyaban... todos decían que soy como un león enamorado.

— ¡DOCTOR CULLEN, DOCTOR CULLEN, UNA EMERGENCIA! — me levante rápido y salí del despacho.

— ¿Que ocurre...? — la voz se me apago al ver al hombre desesperado que entraba en el hospital mientras bajaban la camilla de la ambulancia.

Era el tío de Bella con el que ella estaba pasando el verano... solo podía significar una cosa... ELLA ERA MI EMERENCIA...

Mi mundo se rompió en mil pedazos.

* * *

_Bueno lo dicho aquí está el primer capítulo , espero que les __gustes y por fis espero sus comentarios , les dejo un adelanto __del segundo capítulo , besos ._

* * *

_Adelanto cap 2 ._

Después de que mi mundo se viniese abajo , al saber que mi madre me había vendido ... y de pensar que tendría que casarme con Mike Newton, NO !ESO NO! ANTES PREFERIRIA MORIR !Muchas dudas en mi mente ... mucha incertidumbre ... mucho dolor ... pero había algo que me inquietaba ¿y si ese hombre era un psicópata?

Tendría que enfrentarme a la gran pregunta... y así descubrir todas mis dudas.

— ¿ Quién es tío ? — dije hipando , intentando controlar las lágrimas .

— Se llama Edward Cullen mi cielo — dijo mi tío tranquilizándome.

¡ NO ! ¡ NO ! EL ... él es el hombre que ama mi hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3 - Capitulo 2 - La peticion .**_

_Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia_ .

Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

********LA FUERZA DEL AMOR*******

******CAPITULO 2 - LA PETICION******

**POV EDWARD**

Sentado a su lado en la habitación en la que se encontraba Bella. Observándola fijamente mientras ella dormía, había tenido que inyectarle un calmante y ahora por fin me sentía más tranquilo, a Bella le había dado un importante ataque de ansiedad, pero ahora mismo parecía que todo estaba evolucionando muy bien.

Me levante con cuidado de la silla que ocupaba junto a la cama de Bella y me puse al borde de su cama, sentado a su lado... Había sentido tanto miedo .

Acerque mi mano a su rostro para retirarle un mechón de su cabello que le caía sobre su rostro, continúe acariciándole la mejilla... Era la primera vez que la tocaba... que la sentía tan cerca.

Un fuerte nudo se instaló en mi pecho dando paso a todo lo que había contenido hasta el momento, desde que la había visto entrar en la camilla... Al verla así, en ese estado y con su tío totalmente desesperado me temí lo peor, me sentí morir... Bella había quedado inconsciente al no poder respirar por la ansiedad , miles de cosas se me pasaron por la mente... había estado realmente asustado.

Había esperado dos años para acercarme a ella y después de dos años ella llegaba a mí y de la manera más cruel...

Me sentía desgarrado por dentro, al comprender la forma que ella me tendría que conocer... de esta manera... en el hospital y con ella en este estado... Seguramente ella no se acordaría de mi... desde aquel día jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, aunque yo jamás olvidaría aquel día...

Me incline y apoye mi cabeza es su estómago, olía deliciosamente bien, olía a fresas. Mi nudo en el pecho comenzó a presionar más fuerte, al sentirla así... ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo... unas lágrimas comenzaron a inundarme la cara, necesitaba desahogarme de la única manera posible que podía en esos momento. Llorar... llorar... y llorar.

Entrelace mis manos en las suyas.

— ¿Que te ha pasado chiquita? — susurre en su estómago, inundado por lágrimas y por dolor.

Comencé a acariciar sus manos sin dejar de llorar en su estómago.

— ¿Me ibas a dejar sin aun tenerte...? — dije entre lágrimas.

Me puse tenso al notar un movimiento ¿su mano había apretado la mía con fuerza? Levante mi mirada temiendo que se hubiese despertado y que me encontrase así , ella se iba a asustar bastante , al mirarla mi cuerpo se relajó , ella seguía dormida y ya estaba recuperando un poco de color en sus mejillas , cuando había llegado al hospital estaba realmente pálida.

Apoye mi frente en la suya... necesitaba desahogarme... cerca de ella.

— No me dejes... te necesito a mi lado — susurre en un hilo de voz, mientras seguía apoyando mi frente en la suya y acariciando sus delicadas manos.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió así... ¿media hora? ¿Una hora? el dolor no había disminuido.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad, me limpie rápidamente las ultimas lagrimas que caían por mi mejilla, acomode a Bella y le di un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente. Le bese las manos con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Me quede observándola un segundo más, como amaba a mi Bella... Ella lo era todo para mí.

La mire unos segundos antes de salir al encuentro del tío de Bella, que era quien tocaba la puerta nerviosa.

— Siento molestarlo doctor, pero... — le corte poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

— No se preocupe, sígame por favor — le dije en tono sereno.

Lo lleve hasta mi despacho, le hice sentarse, le ofrecí un vaso de café que el agradeció inmediatamente, y fui directo al grano, era una pregunta que me atormentaba desde que vi a Bella entrar en el hospital, ¿qué le podría haber ocurrido para que le diese semejante ataque de ansiedad? ella siempre se veía tan feliz...

— Señor Harry, no tiene usted que preocuparse — le dije tranquilizándolo, aunque por dentro estaba igual de destrozado que el - ha sido un ataque de ansiedad, pero ya está reponiéndose le he puesto un calmante y ahora está dormida ¿dígame que ha ocurrido?

— Bueno... han pasado algunas cosas en su familia — hizo una pausa, secándose una lagrima que había comenzado a rodar por su rostro — su padre, mi hermano... esta aquí en la planta de UCI.

¿Su padre aquí? ¿Tan grave para estar en la UCI? Seguro había llegado estos días atrás... Yo había estado dos semanas de vacaciones y acaba de entrar apenas hace dos horas de vuelta al trabajo. Pero estos días había estado observando a Bella y nada parecía haber cambiado, ella seguía feliz...

— No sabía nada, recién llego de vacaciones — le dije pensativo - ¿ella se acaba de enterar de que su padre esta aquí? ¿Qué le ocurrió a el?

El me observo como dudando si contestarme, pero al fin hablo.

— Bueno... mi hermano ha perdido la fortuna que tenía — dijo emocionado — en estos días también va a perder la casa, la empresa, los coches... ha quedado arruinado, su mujer al verlo en esta situación, lo a... abandonado y él no ha podido con todo esto.

— ¿Pe... pero y ella se acaba de enterar ? — dije sorprendido por los acontecimientos. .

— Su padre la adora, a ella y su otra hija — dijo Harry consternado — ha intentado mantenerlas al margen de todo...

— Y ella no ha soportado todo esto... — dije emocionado, acabando su frase.

El asintió y me miro de una manera extraña, como si no supiese si contarme algo más, pero tomo aire y volvió a hablar.

— Doctor... ha ocurrido algo más... pero no me ha dado tiempo a explicárselo a ella — dijo Harry con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

— ¿QUE HA OCURRIDO? — dije desesperado.

El me miro de una manera extraña, al no entender mi reacción.

— Esta mañana me ha llegado una... una carta — contaba realmente angustiado — de Mike Newton... el lleva años obsesionado con Bella... pero ella no ha querido nunca nada de el... hace un año... el... el intento forzarla... yo... yo la encontré forcejeando con el mientras el intentaba subirle la falda... ella y yo nunca le contamos esto a nadie...

Me eche las manos a la cara, para tapar la angustia y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, no podía creer que todo esto le hubiese ocurrido a ELLA a mi Bella, si yo la hubiese podido proteger...

El callo un instante al verme asentir, al saber que el secreto estaría a salvo conmigo, volvió a mirarme otra vez extrañado, al notar mi estado... pero continúo:

— Al verla en esos momentos y así... me sentí lleno de rabia — siguió Harry con gran pena — cogí a Mike y le di una fuerte paliza... mi pobre sobrina estaba tan asustada, Mike juro vengarse... y en la carta que he recibido esta mañana cumple su promesa, mi cuñada ha firmado un poder en... en el que dice que tanto ella como Isabella están de acuerdo... para que se celebre en una semana la boda de Mike e Isabella.

Me levante de golpe del asiento, ¿mi Bella iba a tener que casarse con ese salvaje? ¡A quien sentía unas fuertes ganas de matar! ¿Por qué su madre haría algo así? Bella no podía estar de acuerdo... no, no podía perderla...

— ¿Por... porque su madre iba a ser algo así? — pregunte dando vueltas por el despacho buscando alguna salida a todo esto, Harry me miraba ceñudo al no entender mis reacciones.

— Por dinero... al parecer ella ha hecho un pacto con los Newton — dijo Harry con la voz cargada de angustia y rabia — si ella les daba ese poder... ellos le dan una gran cantidad de dinero...

— ¿Pero Isabella firmo ese poder? — dije desesperado, buscando alguna salida.

— Si... mí cuñada mando hace unos días por fax un documento — Harry estaba realmente angustiado — yo no sabía nada... me entere ayer... Bella me dijo que su madre había mandado los documentos, objetándole que firmase rápido y que los devolviese en dos minutos... que era una sorpresa para su cumpleaños... Bella no tenía motivos para desconfiar de su madre y los mando firmado enseguida, luego me conto emocionada que su madre le tendría una sorpresa... yo había estado preocupado por ese documento... y hoy se han confirmado mis sospechas, no era nada bueno para ella...

Me senté en mi asiento derrotado... destruido... dos años esperando este momento y todo se me viene encima... no podía ser...

— ¿No hay nada que se pueda...? — no pude seguir hablando, la voz se me quebró por el nudo que sentía en la garganta y en el pecho...

— Solo hay una... pero me temo que es imposible... — dijo Harry muy apenado.

— ¿CUAL? — dije desesperado, buscando cualquier solución.

El me miro un poco asustado, pero aun así me contesto.

— Que Isabella estuviese casada antes que ellos lleguen — dijo apenado — pero es imposible ella no tiene novio y tan solo falta siete días para que ese impresentable llegue... al estar casada ya no la podrían obligar a ese maldito matrimonio...

Mi mundo volvió a cobrar vida después de esas palabras.

— ¡Yo me caso con ella! — dije con voz firme y emocionado.

— ¿Us... usted? ¿Pero si no se conocen? yo... yo no podría hacer algo así — dijo confundido sin entender nada.

— Por favor escúcheme, solo escúcheme y luego usted toma una decisión — dije suplicando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**POV BELLA **

Me desperté algo confundida, sin entender dónde estaba, cerré los ojos varias veces... hasta que todo se me vino encima, cuando comprendí donde estaba y por qué estaba allí... Unos pasos me alertaron y enseguida volví a abrir los ojos, me encontré con el tío Harry, demasiado triste, demasiado cansado, demasiado hundid...

— Tío... — dije sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

— Escúchame cielo tienes que tranquilizarte, tu padre está estable — dijo emocionado — te necesita bien para que puedas estar a su lado.

— Lo sé... - dije angustiada — ¿se... se va a poner bien verdad?

— Claro que sí, él está en las mejores manos — dijo el más tranquilo, acariciándome las manos.

— No puedo creer... que mi madre... — tan siquiera podía hablar, todo era tan doloroso.

— Isabella, tenemos que hablar — dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello — me duele tanto todo esto, se nos va el tiempo... lo que te tengo que decir no puede esperar... tengo que darte opciones...

¿Opciones? por la cara de mi tío supe que las cosas iban a ir a peor... QUERIA MORIRME..**.**

**POV EDWARD.**

Nervioso en mi despacho, después de haber hecho una pequeña visita a Charlie y ver que él estaba estable que iba a poder salir adelante, volví a mi despacho, esperando la respuesta...

Había logrado que Harry me escuchara... me había costado tres horas convencerlo...

Harry al principio se mostró desconfiado y de inmediato dijo que no, que no iba a condenar a su sobrina a casarse con un hombre al que no conocía , desconfió al creer que yo acababa de conocerla y que me había encaprichado de ella... ¿Cómo explicarle lo que he pasado estos últimos dos años?

Me acerque a mi escritorio, cogí el álbum de las miles de fotos que tenia de ella a lo largo de estos dos años... Y le conté como empezó mis sentimientos por ella y él porque del miedo a dar el paso antes.

Él se sorprendió bastante al entender mis palabras... aun así dudaba obviamente, le conté los planes que tenía preparado para después del cumpleaños de Bella y lo perdidamente enamorado que vivía de ella desde la distancia...

Se mostró confundido, desconcertado... Pero algo cambio en el al yo prometerle que la cuidaría , la adoraría y la protegería con mi propia vida... jurándole que la iba a hacer feliz y que no le iba a faltar de nada junto a mí... en cambio con Mike Newton... Ella tendría que casarse de igual manera o bien conmigo o con el maldito de Mike.

Ahí Harry comprendió que tal vez no habría otra salida... con Mike... él no podía dejarla en manos de ese monstruo. Se mostró más confiado al verme confesarle entre lágrimas que ella era el centro de mi vida. Esa era la verdad, ella se había convertido en mi vida. El álbum era la clave y las respuestas a cualquier duda sobre mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

Por fin Harry cedió... Nuestra conversación termino objetándome que él iba a hablar con Bella explicándole casi todo , y ella tendría la última palabra ... solo me pedía una cosa a cambio ...

El matrimonio tan solo sería por un año... él no quería obligar a su sobrina a nada más... ese era el tiempo que tenía validez del pacto entre Mike y Rene y así después Bella no tendría problemas. Los documentos que Rene y Bella habían firmado tenían validez de un año... pasado ese año ya no se la podía obligar a casarse con Mike.

Tuve que prometerle que le iba a dar ese año a Isabella... con la esperanza que en ese año ella logrará tener sentimientos de amor hacia mí. Si ella no conseguía amarme... seria libre.

En mi corazón sentía que tenía que intentarlo... que tal vez podríamos ser felices... podríamos tener hijos... construir una vida en común y creando nuestra propia familia. Tal vez solo era el amor que sentía por ella lo que me hacía pensar así... ¿sería posible enamorarla?... las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero lo tenía que intentar... aunque se me fuera la vida en ello... y sobretodo no podía dejarla en manos de ese salvaje de Newton.

Quise prometerle una cosa más a Harry ... cosa que él no esperaba , se emocionó mucho y lloro como un niño pequeño al escucharme decir : Que yo iba a emplear el dinero que fuese necesario para levantar la empresa de los Swan, e iba a pagar las deudas de casa , coche , etc. .. Para que no perdiesen nada... así Charlie sería un poco más feliz y con el mi dulce Bella.

**POV BELLA**

Lloraba como si me estuviesen perforando el pecho e intentaba pensar en todo lo que me había confesado el tío Harry.

No entendía nada... estaba tan confundida... ¿Que significaba todo esto? ¿Quién me quería de semejante manera sin yo haber dado nada a cambio? ¿Por qué él iba a hacer tanto por mí? ¿De qué me conocía? tenía que haber un error...

En estos momentos sentía tanto miedo...

Pero a la vez sentía un poco de esperanzas ... podría hacer un poco más feliz a mi padre ...podría devolverle un poco de felicidad a su triste vida ... aunque para eso tuviese que sacrificar mi felicidad y parte de mi vida ... mi tío por alguna razón confiaba en ese hombre ... y yo confiaba en mi tío.

Después de que mi mundo se viniese abajo de nuevo al saber que mi madre me había vendido... y de pensar que tendría que casarme con Mike Newton, ¡NO! ESO ¡NO! ¡ANTES PREFERIRIA LA MUERTE!

Muchas dudas en mi cabeza... mucha incertidumbre... mucho dolor... pero había algo que me inquietaba ¿y si ese hombre era un psicópata...? Tendría que enfrentarme a la gran pregunta... y así descubrir gran parte de mis dudas.

— ¿Quién es tío? — dije hipando, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

— Cielo es un doctor de aquí, se llama Edward Cullen mi cielo ¿lo conoces? — dijo mi tío tranquilizándome.

Mi mundo se partió en mil pedazos.

¡NO! ¡NO! EL... él es el hombre que ama mi hermana. ¿Cómo podían ser así las cosas? Tenía que haber un error... NO , NO PODIA SER ...

Sin saber cómo ni porque, a mi mente llego ¿lo que había creído un sueño? Estando dormida había notado unas cálidas manos acariciándome... una voz susurrándome palabras... me habían reconfortado sin saberlo y había intentado hacérselo saber con un pequeño abrazo en sus cálidas manos.

¿Había sido un sueño como yo pensaba? mi cuerpo de inmediato contesto mi pregunta... No, no había soñado tal cosa, el mismo Edward Cullen había estado a mi lado cuidándome y protegiéndome... Pero el jamás sabría que yo lo había sentido y agradecido con el alma... aun más al pensar en un solo nombre ... **TANYA.**

* * *

_Pues aquí está ya el segundo capítulo , quiero agradecer a la gente __que está leyendo y comentando el fic , espero que les guste este __capitulo y le dejo un avance del cap 3 en el que por fin Edward y Bella __hablan y algo más ... , besos y gracias !_

* * *

**_Avance del cap 3_**_ ._

Hizo una pausa mientras continuaba acariciando mi mano con ternura , me miro a los ojos ...y me asusto lo que vi en ellos... vi amor, adoración, ternura... en ese instante no tuve dudas de sus sentimientos hacia mí ... había lágrimas en sus ojos que no lograban salir.

Yo me sentía deprimida al verlo en ese estado ... y aun me sentía más confusa sin comprender por qué mi cuerpo se había estremecido unos minutos antes, al oír mi nombre en sus labios. Se me encogió el corazón... el había pasado estos dos años sufriendo al igual que Tania... un dolor más fuerte ingreso en mi pecho, dando paso a la verdad... el jamás podría pertenecerme .

Me sentí aturdida por las emociones que estaba sintiendo con él en esos momentos . ¿Por qué tendría que dolerme que él no fuese para mí? .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Capitulo 3 - El encuentro .**

_Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia_ .

Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

********LA FUERZA DEL AMOR ********

******CAPITULO 3 - EL ENCUENTRO ******

**POV BELLA**

¿Cuantas veces mi mundo se rompería en mil pedazos en un día? Edward Cullen... El amor secreto de Tanya ... Tanya desde que se había marchado, llamaba cada dos semanas , aún recuerdo su llamada apenas hace dos días ...

_**Recordando la llamada de teléfono...**_

_- Lo he pensado bien Bella - dijo Tanya muy feliz - hace tres meses que he cumplido los_ _diecisiete años ya soy bastante mayorcita, no hay tanta diferencia de edad..._

_- Tanya según tú el tendrá veintidós ahora - dije un poco cansada del tema - son _ _cinco años, espera a cumplir la mayoría de edad y así podrás hacer lo que _ _quieras sin tener que pedir permisos a nadie... y él no te vera tan niña..._

_- No puedo esperar más Bella - dijo esperanzada - llevo dos años esperando_ _y ya no aguanto más, en cuanto vuelva a Forks me voy a presentar y lo voy_ _a conquistar, ¿acaso crees que va a poder resistirse a mí? jajaja._

_**Fin recordando...**_

Tanya siempre se había sentido muy segura de sí misma, no era para menos, parecía una muñeca perfecta, rubia, ojos azules y un cuerpo perfecto... tan diferente a mí... Tanya y yo solo nos llevamos nueve meses de diferencia , mi madre quedo embarazada de ella un mes después de darme a luz a mí y Tanya nació a los ocho meses , con un mes de adelanto . Aunque solo eran meses de diferencia, en la personalidad parecía que nos llevábamos bastantes años, yo más madura y responsable, ella más alocada y aniñada.

Tanya se había enamorado de Edward Cullen dos años atrás al encontramos con el por primera vez en una librería, se sintió hechizada desde el primer segundo que lo observo. Pero la diferencia de edad era un obstáculo importante, mis padres jamás aceptarían que Tanya con quince años estuviese con un hombre de veinte años y Tanya decidió esperar ... Esperar a que su cuerpo obtuviese los cambios típicos de niña a mujer y esperar para que nuestros padres tuviesen un buen concepto de Edward , por el contrario si ella comenzaba a salir a esa temprana edad con él , nuestros padres lo aborrecerían de por vida y Tanya quería obtener sus bendiciones y por supuesto quería esperar por miedo que el la rechazara al ser tan pequeña .

Tanya ahora tenía dos años más y su cuerpo había cambiado bastante , se había convertido en una señorita tan perfecta y sensual ... Ahora ya no se notaría tanto la diferencia de edad y ella ya se sentía preparada para ser la señora Cullen .

Desde el día que lo conoció se obsesiono tanto con el que averiguo todos los aspectos de su vida diaria... de su familia, de sus amigos, de su trabajo. Estos dos años se los había pasado viajando casi todos los días en taxi a Port Ángeles , haciendo una hora de viaje , casi siempre con su amiga Irina y alguna que otra vez conmigo . Lo observaba a lo lejos, a escondidas... Se la pasaba rezando para que su príncipe no encontrase a alguien especial ... Y ahora llegaba yo a destruir sus sueños ...

Mi tío aun seguía observándome después del haber dicho el nombre de Edward Cullen, el que podría ser mi futuro marido. Aguardo callado viendo como todo mi ser temblaba al oír su nombre.

- ¿Tesoro que pasa? - me pregunto mi tío intrigado y preocupado - ¿lo conoces? ¿Es mala persona? ¿Por qué tu cara de dolor al saber su nombre? Muchas preguntas... tan solo una respuesta.

- Tanya lo ama... - dije haciendo una mueca de dolor y limpiándome las lágrimas, intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta que no me permitía hablar.

- No puede ser... ¿él es el chico del que tú me habías comentado que tu hermana amaba en secreto y esperaba a ser más mayor por él? - mi tío estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Si... ¿qué voy a hacer tío? - dije echándome a llorar en sus brazos.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra, todo se había vuelto tan difícil... mi tío se separó un poco de mi para poder continuar hablando.

- Mi cielo, sé que esto es duro , pero las cosas dependen de ti - dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarme - tú tienes que ver las consecuencias de todo ... pero si te voy a decir algo ... si te casas con Mike tu vida va a ser un infierno ... no os va a ayudar en nada respecto a los problemas de tu padre ... y seguro no va a ser suave contigo ...he hablado con Edward y he visto tal adoración por ti , que me he sentido tranquilo... sobretodo tienes que saber que en pocos días estarás casada ... tú decides con quien ...

- Tengo miedo de Mike - dije con apenas un hilo de voz - de Edward... de el sé que es buena persona... Tanya se ha cansado de contarme cosas que ha observado en el estos años ... es responsable , noble ... según Tanya es demasiado perfecto ... Tengo tanto miedo que Tanya me odie ...

- Ella lo va a entender cariño - dijo mi tío más tranquilo, mientras me acariciaba con dulzura - le explicaremos todo... y ella entenderá tu sacrificio, solo tendrá que ser un año... el tiempo que el otro pacto termine.

¿Lo entendería Tanya? pero en esos momentos había algo más importante que nuestros sentimientos... La vida de mi padre estaba en peligro y por el daría mi vida .

- Tienes da... razón - dije sin apenas lagrimas que soltar ya, pero aun con el dolor que me perforaba el pecho - lo primero es mi padre...

Mi tío me miro fijamente con adoración en su mirada, se sentía orgulloso de mí, la vida de mi padre, su hermano estaba en juego.

- Voy a buscar a Edward - dijo antes de darme un beso y un abrazo un emotivo que me llego al alma.

¿Cómo iba a tener que comportarme con él? Tenía que ser sincera, sobretodo porque si él era capaz de dar todo lo que iba a dar por mí, él tendría que saber que mi amor nunca seria correspondido.

Mil preguntas me azotaban la cabeza ¿desde cuándo estaba enamorado de mí ? solo habíamos hablado una vez ... dos años atrás ... las demás veces , lo había visto a lo lejos o por casualidad , o al acompañar a Tanya a verlo desde la distancia ...mientras el desayunaba en la cafetería del hospital, comiendo, cenando... Tanya tenia mil y una fotos de el...

El toque de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos...

- Hola - dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y se dirigía a mí, con una sonrisa preciosa.

Lo había visto en tantas fotos, con tantas sonrisas distintas, pero ESA sonrisa... tan solo la había visto una vez más en los... dos años atrás.

- Hola - dije algo tensa, al descubrirme a mí misma adorando esa sonrisa.

- Te ves mejor - me dijo cerca de mí - ¿puedo sentarme al borde de tu cama?

Me mire las manos avergonzada, sin saber qué hacer, esta situación era tan extraña. Asentí con la cabeza, él se sentó al borde de la cama y fue a tomarme la mano, gesto que yo rechace rápidamente, el me miro aturdido con gesto de dolor en su rostro, en sus ojos... esos ojos... color miel que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello cobrizo... algo despeinado, desvié rápidamente la mirada de él, me sentía confusa y aturdida.

- ¿Cómo... como esta mi padre? - pregunte conmocionada mirándome las manos.

- Está mejorando, todo va a salir bien - me dijo con dulzura - yo he decidido estar a cargo de él, va a salir adelante, todo va a estar bien cuando el despierte.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte mirándolo a los ojos - ¿por qué vas a arriesgar tanto dinero por mi familia?

El me miro emocionado, me regalo una media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y me contesto como si la respuesta fuese tan obvia.

- Todo es por ti Isabella - me dijo acariciando mi mano , esta vez no lo rechace , había tanta ternura en ese gesto que me deje llevar - desde aquel día, hace dos años atrás un trece de septiembre ... no he podido olvidarme de ti .

Hizo una pausa mientras continuaba acariciando mi mano con ternura, me miro a los ojos... y me asusto lo que vi en ellos... vi amor, adoración, ternura... en ese instante no tuve dudas de sus sentimientos hacia mí... había lágrimas en sus ojos que no lograban salir.

Yo me sentía deprimida al verlo en ese estado... y aun me sentía más confusa sin comprender por qué mi cuerpo se había estremecido unos minutos antes, al oír mi nombre de sus labios.

Se me encogió el corazón ... él había pasado estos dos años sufriendo igual que Tanya ... un dolor más fuerte ingreso en mi pecho, dando paso a la verdad... el jamás podría pertenecerme .

Me sentía aturdida por las emociones que estaba sintiendo con él en esos momentos. ¿Por qué tendría que dolerme que él no fuese para mí?

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día...? - me pregunte esperanzado, yo asentí, una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla - tal vez pienses que estoy loco, que no puede ser... yo tampoco podía explicarme como me estaba pasando aquello, pero la verdad era sola una... me había enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación.

- He traído algo que define lo que siento por ti...- dijo emocionado - con eso vas a entender todo mejor que con palabras.

Conmocionada por sus palabras intente tragar con fuerza, el nudo de mi garganta se hacia más grande. Él se acercó a una mesilla del fondo en la que había dejado algo cuando había entrado, lo cogió y se acercó a mí, volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama y con ESA sonrisa, me entrego ¿un álbum?

- Toma - dijo abriéndolo con emoción en la voz - esto es mejor que la explicación que yo te pueda dar, aquí están todos los sentimientos que he sentido por ti a lo largo de estos dos interminables años...

Al ver la primera página me quede en shock... no podía ser...

Fue pasando las páginas muy despacio... fotos mías y más fotos mías... en cada una de ellas con la descripción del momento y de sus sentimientos.

_**Álbum de fotos...**_

* Isabella saliendo del instituto, hoy está más hermosa que nunca.

* Isabella cenando con sus amigos, me gustaría tanto poder estar ahí.

* Isabella en la playa de la push, sueño con poder tocarla.

* Isabella riendo con su tío, anhelando una sonrisa así dirigida a mí.

* Isabella graduándose, estoy tan orgulloso de ella.

* Isabella leyendo, la amo más que nunca.

Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella y más Isabella... Necesito que sepa cuánto la quiero , cuanto la adoro , cuanto necesito estar con ell ... y en la ultima pagina la mayor declaración... ELLA ES MI VIDA .

Cuando acabe de ver las fotos ¿ una hora más tarde , quizás ? me deje caer hacia atrás en la cama con las manos en la cara... derrumbándome... soltando todo lo que había estado guardando durante esta ultima hora , llorar ... llorar y llorar era lo único que pude hacer .

Cuanto amor había en ese álbum... cuantos sueños... cuantas esperanzas...

- Isabella... - me dijo Edward quitando mis manos de mi rostro, al verlo me impresione, el lloraba conmigo - sé que todo esto puede llegar a asustarte... yo también estoy asustado por lo grande que es mi amor por ti... sin... sin tan solo haberte tocado una sola vez...

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno ? me inspiraba tanta confianza ... yo no lloraba por miedo al álbum o a él ...lloraba por todo lo que él había sufrido estos años ... y por qué Tanya tenia uno exactamente igual para él .

- Nunca podre... podre amarte - le dije desolada, sin poder mirarle a la cara - tu no... no eres para ... mí .

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo el desesperado, mientras alzaba mi barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de amargura y de lágrimas - déjame intentarlo por favor, tenemos un año... ¿te has asustado por el álbum? lo... lo siento.

- Tanya... tiene uno igual - le dije mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas y me miraba confuso - uno... para ti...

El quedo más confundido aun por mi confesión.

- ¿Un... un álbum? ¿Tú hermana? - dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar mis lágrimas.

- Ese día no ... no solo cambio ... para ti - le dije hipando - ella ha esperado igual ... por el tiempo ... los años ... por ti ... ella te ama .

Él se quedó quieto por un momento, sorprendido por lo que yo acababa de confesarle, luego se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, tocándose el cabello nervioso.

- No puede ser... no puede ser... - decía impresionado, entones me miro entendiendo todo - tu... tu nunca podrás quererme... le estarás haciendo daño a ella.

- Ella me va a ... a odiar ... después ... después de la boda - dije atormentada - y yo voy ... a estar atormentada ... hasta que todo esto acabe...

- ¿Boda? - dijo confuso, yo asentí , se acercó a mí y acaricio mi rostro y me regalo ESA sonrisa al entender que aunque no podría amarlo yo iba a casarme con el - gracias ... no te vas a arrepentir Bella ... tú no te preocupes por nada , dame este año , solo eso ... tal vez tu hermana encuentre a alguien y tu ...y tu llegues a quererme ... juro que te voy a proteger con mi vida , que no te va a faltar de nada , que voy a sacar a tu padre adelante y que voy a hacer todo lo posible por verte feliz , así me cueste la vida .

Lo mire y no pude más que sentirme agradecida por su generosidad, su comprensión y su amor. Me abrace a él llorando como una niña pequeña, el me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda con ternura mientras dejaba suaves besos en mi frente... sentí que me derretía en sus brazos. Pero tenía que ser sincera, acurrucada en su pecho musite:

- Ya sabes por qué me caso ... contigo - dije hipando - mi padre ... Mike ... esto no va a funcionar ... Tanya siempre ... estará ahí ... y por mi familia... doy la vida ... aunque me cueste la mía ... pero quiero agradecerte ...

- No digas nada mas - dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios y levantando mi mentón - ya esta todo dicho ... un año , tenemos un año para hablar de esto - dijo con amargura en su voz , mirándome fijamente-solo quiero una ...una cosa ... solo quiero que seas cariñosa conmigo , necesito sentirme querido por ti ... en este año , aunque sea mentira ... tal vez ... después de todo lo que he esperado este tiempo ... solo pueda disfrutar de ti un año ... y quiero ser feliz el tiempo que pueda pasar junto a ti .

Al oír sus palabras me sentí despreciable... el solo me pedía que lo hiciera feliz un año ...Él había perdido dos años más por mí ...he iba a perder mucho más en el próximo , él me iba a dar tanto ... mí casa ... los coches , la empresa y lo más importante de todo , la vida de mi padre . ¿Que me costaba a mi darle tan poquito?

Levante mi mirada hacia él y me perdí en esos ojos color miel, me incline hacia delante y pose mis labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo 3 , espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios acerca de que les parece la historia , el capítulo y si quieren algunas sugerencias con lo que les gustase que pasara más adelante , quiero intentar actualizar cada cuatro o cinco días así que para el fin de semana un nuevo cap, gracias a los que lo lees y decirles que tengo un nuevo fic , por si quieren visitarlo , besos y les dejo un adelanto del cap 4.

* * *

**_Adelanto cap 4_**

El calor de su aroma era una dulce tentación . Sus labios eran cálidos , suaves como el terciopelo . Deslice mis manos por su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello para pegar mas sus labios a los míos . El beso se tornó más atrevido y posesivo , nada parecido al casto beso con el que habíamos comenzados. Ella se estaba mostrando tan cálida y apasionada a la vez ...


	5. Chapter 5

**.****Chapter 5 : Capitulo 4 - El primer beso .**

_Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia_ .

Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

*************LA FUERZA DEL AMOR*********

**********CAPITULO 4 - EL PRIMER BESO*********

**POV EDWARD**

Al ver que ella levantaba su mirada hacia mí , me perdí en sus ojos color café , los que tanto había anhelado que me dedicasen una mirada , entones ella acerco su rostro hacia el mío y dejándome sorprendido me beso . Me beso suavemente , un beso cálido , lento , con ternura , la tome por la cintura acercándola un poco más a mí y comencé a devolverle el beso , a su misma paz , lento y suave .Sin prisas , disfrutando del momento de por fin tenerla entre mis brazos , saboreando su sabor , impregnándome de su aroma .

Le di un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior , ese labio que tantas veces ella se había mordido ... De sus labios broto un pequeño gemido y ese sonido me hizo perder el control , tome su boca con mas posesión , presionándola con pasión , comencé a jugar con mi lengua en sus labios y la introduje en su dulce boca , lento , suave y entonces para mi sorpresa ella hizo lo mismo , de esta manera enroscando su lengua con la mía , acariciándose y devorándose con una pasión abrazadora . Lamí sus labios , su lengua , dejándome llevar por la excitación del momento .

De mi pecho salió un gruñido , en ese momento ella enrosco sus manos en mi cabello de una forma posesiva . Nos besamos como si nada más en el mundo existiera en esos momentos... solo nosotros dos... Me parecía estar viviendo un sueño al ver lo receptiva que estaba Bella .

El calor de su aroma era una dulce tentación . Sus labios eran cálidos , suaves como el terciopelo . Deslice mis manos por su nuca , enredando mis dedos en su cabello para pegar más sus labios a los míos . El beso se tornó más atrevido y posesivo y nada parecido al casto beso con el que habíamos comenzados . Ella se estaba mostrando tan cálida y apasionada a la vez ...

Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse y comenzamos a bajar la presión del beso . Jamás en mi vida imagine un beso tan dulce y apasionado a la vez , con ella .

Bella comenzó a ponerse tensa volviendo a la realidad y puso fin al beso poco a poco , se apartó lentamente , avergonzada bajo su mirada , con sus mejillas sonrojadas , mordiéndose el labio inferior .

Me quede mirándola sin saber que decir , mi corazón saltaba de alegría , era nuestro primer beso ... con el que llevaba soñando tanto , desde hace demasiado tiempo . Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho al ver su rostro de culpabilidad , al comprender en el fondo de mi alma ... que el beso para ella no había significado lo mismo que para mí , ella me estaba agradecida porque amaba a su familia por encima de todo... todo lo que ella sentía hacia mí era agradecimiento .

Me toque los labios , su sabor aun seguía impregnado en cada parte de mis labios , de mi alma , de mi piel , de mi ser .

- Gracias por todo - dijo con cara de culpabilidad , demostrándome así mis sospechas , solo era agradecimiento .

La observe unos segundos , mi amor por ella era tan grande que ella jamás podría imaginar cuanto me dolía toda esta situación .

- N-no me mires así ... por favor - dijo avergonzada .

Alce una ceja en señal de duda ¿ qué le transmitía mi mirada ?

- Con esa intensidad y ... y amor - dijo con franqueza y tristeza - como si fuese demasiado importante para ti ...

Le tome las manos entre las mías acariciándoselas , ella se puso tensa pero no me rechazo .

- es que lo eres Isabella - le dije emocionado - tú y mi familia sois lo más importante en mi vida para mi , sé que puede resultar confuso o descabellado, pero desde el día que te conocí te convertiste en el centro de mi vida .

Mis palabras eran realmente sinceras , no tenía palabras para describir cuán grande era mi amor por ella .

- No te merezco ... - dijo con apenas un hilo de voz , mirando nuestras manos unidas - no quiero hacerte sufrir , no quiero mentirte , después de este maldito año , no habrá UN nosotros .

- Lo sé - dije con tristeza - pero déjame intentarlo Isabella , déjame quererte .

- ¿ Crees que esto es fácil para mí ? - pregunto frustrada con lágrimas en los ojos - tengo miedo que todo esto te destruya luego , no quiero que sufras por mi culpa ...

- Todo merece la pena por ti Bella - dije con sinceridad - aunque mi vida quede hecha trizas cuando todo esto acabe , necesito intentarlo , necesito estar contigo el tiempo que me sea posible .

- No sé qué decir - sus lágrimas volvían a derramarse - eres tan noble y bueno , tal vez lo mejor sería que me casase ...

Puse mis dedos en sus labios silenciando sus palabras , un sentimiento entre la felicidad y la pena se instalo en mi pecho al entender que ella estaría dispuesta a casarse con Mike Newton por no dejarme dañado a mí . Esa era una cualidad que amaba de ella , lo que era capaz de sacrificar por los demás .

- No lo digas ... jamás te dejaría en manos de ese salvaje - dije con rabia contenida - Bella déjame hacerte una pregunta , si Tanya rehace su vida en este año ¿ querías intentarlo conmigo ? quiero decir, dejarte querer por mi e intentar ser feliz a mi lado .

- Eso jamás sucederá - le limpie sus lágrimas , su pena por la situación la consumía - no puedes hacerte una idea de lo que te ama mí hermana ... y yo me siento incapaz de destruir su vida de esa manera, ella es más que mi hermana , es mi vida .

Había algo que Bella tendría que saber .

- Aunque lo nuestro acabe , jamás estaré con ella - dije con desesperación - ella no significa nada para mí ...

- Entonces yo no tendré la culpa - se veía realmente derrumbada - y Tanya tendrá que tomar decisiones ... pero entiéndeme por favor, yo no quiero tener la culpa de su infelicidad, no eres un capricho para ella...

- Entiendo ... - dije consumido por la pena .

La única forma de no dañar a su hermana seria romper el vínculo conmigo , aunque yo jamás podría corresponderle a Tanya .

- P-perdóname por favor - su tono era suplicante - pero es tu felicidad o la de mi hermana ...

- ¿ Y la tuya ? - me sentía muy frustrado - podemos ser felices juntos lo sé ... el beso a demostrado que tenemos una conexión especial , te puedo hacer feliz Isabella .

- Las circunstancias no me permiten elegir , ella está enamorada de ti desde que te vio por primera vez , es como robarle lo que es suyo - no podía presionarla más , aunque estuviese demasiado equivocada, su tristeza , su angustia , su dolor y su llanto me dolían demasiado .

- Isabella - dije con la voz ronca , por el nudo que sentía en la garganta - entiendo ... que tus sentimientos hacia mí ... no son de amor , pero he notado que entre nosotros hay atracción ... utilicemos esto para que este año estemos bien , quiero ser feliz contigo al menos este año , me conformo con lo que tú me quieras dar ... ya que no puede ser amor .

Ella me miro y asintió , se dejó caer hacia atrás , sobre la cama , cansada y agotada . ¿ A quién quería engañar ? no quería conformarme con su pasión o agradecimiento , quería su amor , quería todo de ella, no quería un año , quería la vida entera .

Sabría tener paciencia , tenía que intentarlo , tendría que conquistarla aunque me costará la vida , por lo contrario si tuviese que separarme de ella después de haber pasado con ella el año más maravilloso de mi vida ... mi vida no tendría sentido sin ella . Aun sabiendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos , mi corazón anhelaba la esperanza que podría conseguirlo . Ese beso me había demostrado que entre nosotros si existía algo especial .

Después del largo y tenso silencio me levante , le di un beso en la frente , con un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que me costaba respirar .

- Necesitas descansar , hoy me gustaría tenerte aquí en observación para ver que sigues bien - le dije con ternura - mañana podrás ver a tu padre, aunque el estará sedado al menos unos días más .

Ella me miro y asintió , intentando regalarme una pequeña sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento .

- Isabella , me gustaría pedirte algo - ella se puso tensa , pero asintió - mi familia sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos dos años , ellos esperan con la misma felicidad que yo el día en que por fin habláramos o el día que nos conociéramos , ellos tenían la misma fe que yo que todo este tiempo se recompensaría con la unión de nuestro amor ...

Hice una pause intentando quitar el nudo que se me estaba formando en el pecho , ella parecía triste al oírme hablar , estaba muy atenta y también sorprendida .

- Les voy a decir que llevamos unos meses juntos - le dije con tristeza , al saber que tendría que mentirles a mi familia - que lo hemos querido mantener en secreto por si las cosas no salían bien , que estamos muy ... felices , por eso nuestra prisa en casarnos , me gustaría que ellos no supieran nada de esto... no quiero que ellos también sufran ...

Ella me miro con inquietud , unas lágrimas silenciosas ya le caían de nuevo por las mejillas .

- Siento mucho no poder corresponderte - dijo angustiada y triste - pero no hay mas opciones para mí ... no tienes que preocuparte , tu familia no va a saber nada de todo esto , intentare ser una buena esposa contigo ... te pido lo mismo para mi padre por favor .

Asentí y me di la vuelta con el corazón lleno de dolor , no quería que me viese llorar de nuevo , sabía que ella estaba mal por mí también , sabía que su corazón noble y puro no quería mi infelicidad . Pese a saber que mi corazón quedara roto en mil pedazos si no consiguiera mantenerla a mi lado , lo tenía que intentar .

**POV BELLA**

La noche paso y con ello llego la mañana nublada de un once de septiembre en Forks a dos días de mi cumpleaños y a cuatro días de ... la boda . Mi tío y Edward habían hablado , no deseaban postergar el momento un segundo más por que Mike llegaría en la tarde del diecisiete de septiembre y todo tendría que estar listo .

Mi alma se llenaba de dolor al pensar cómo sería mi boda ... mi padre no estaría , estaría sedado hasta un día después , mi tío no quería que el viese lo mal que yo lo estaba pasando , tendríamos que decirle que Edward y yo nos habíamos conocido estos meses atrás y que la boda estaba preparada confiando que él y mi madre ya estuviesen en Forks ... CUANTAS MENTIRAS . De Tanya ya me encargaría a su vuelta , el veinte de septiembre ...

Mi madre tampoco estaría , el dolor de mi pecho aumento ... no podía creer que ella hubiese hecho algo así , ella siempre había sido egoísta y caprichosa, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto . Tampoco estaría Tanya ... solo el tío Harry y la familia Cullen .

Me sentía agotada tan solo en pensar como había cambiado mi vida en apenas veinticuatro horas , esta noche no hay querido tomarme calmantes para dormir , había pensado que caería rendida , pero no ... las pocas veces que había pegado una pequeña cabezada había soñado con ojos color miel y besos dulces y apasionados .

Edward tampoco había dormido ... yo me hacia la dormida cada vez que el entraba en la noche a comprobar que yo estuviese bien .

Aun sentía su aroma en mi piel , su sabor ... ¿ por qué ? No podía negar que sentía atracción por el desde el primer día que lo vi , pero la presencia de Tanya me hacía negármelo a mí misma ... pensando que no podía ser ... Hasta el beso de ayer ...

Pero no debía confundirme , atracción era una cosa y amor otra ... cosa que jamás Sentiría por Edward Cullen .

**POV EDWARD**

Sentado frente a mi familia , todos estaban felices pero a la vez con sorpresa en sus rostros , no entendían como yo no les había contado antes mi relación con Bella , no entendían que les dijera de la boda a tan solo cuatro días de esta , aun así estaban felices , yo les sonreía e intentaba hacerles ver que era el hombre más feliz del mundo , aunque por dentro estuviese destrozado .

- ¡ Edward no lo puedo creer ! - dijo Alice con un puchero - que no me contaras nada antes ¡no lo entiendo!

- Si lo piensas es normal - dijo mi madre con su ternura - él no quería estropear nada y quería estar seguro, nosotros somos muy insistentes y él quería llevar las cosas a su ritmo.

Mi padre la mío con adoración guiñándole un ojo en señal de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Pero hijo porque Bella no ha venido contigo a contarnos la noticia? - dijo mi padre ceñudo.

- El padre de Bella está en el hospital, un poco delicado - dije serio - y ella no quiere separarse de él.

La estancia quedo unos momentos en silencio... poco tiempo...

- ¡PERO ESTAMOS A CUATRO DIAS DE LA BODA! - dijo mi cuñada Rosalie poniéndose en pie con las manos en jarras - ¡HAY QUE PREPARAR TODO A PRISA!

Emmett la cogió de la mano y volvió a sentarla a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bella y yo no vamos a hacer celebración - todos me miraron ceñudos - como os acabo de comentar el padre de Bella esta indispuesto, algo importante. Ella y yo hemos decidido seguir adelante con la boda, la ceremonia de la iglesia seguirá adelante, pero no habrá fiesta.

- Entendemos hijo - dijo mi padre con gesto cómplice - no hay problemas, ya se hará una fiesta cuando todo esté bien hijo.

- Gracias papa - le dije con un nudo en la garganta, todo lo que salía por mi boca eran mentiras y odiaba mentirles - bueno quería pedirles un favor a las mujeres de la casa, Bella iba a mirar el vestido estos días, pero con lo de su padre no ha podido...

Mi madre pego un salto del sofá.

- No te preocupes hijo - dijo con una sonrisa, luego se volvió hacia Alice y hacia mi cuñada Rosalie - chicas tenemos trabajo, hijo no se preocupen de nada.

Con esas palabras se fueron a organizar que todo estuviese perfecto en la iglesia... el traje de Bella, mi traje, no había nada de qué preocuparse, todo estaría perfecto.

Al quedarnos solos mi padre, Emmett y yo reino el silencio, minutos más tarde mi padre rompió el mutismo.

- Hijo hay algo que me preocupa - lo estaba realmente - las mujeres de la casa están locas por organizar estas cosas y se olvidan de lo importante ¿por qué no esperas un poco? digo, a que el padre de Bella este bien y pueda asistir a la boda, que ella pueda elegir su vestido y todos los detalles.

Mi padre era un gran observador, puse la mejor de las sonrisas.

- Papa, Bella y yo queríamos sorprenderos a todos - dije mintiendo una vez más - por eso he tardado tanto en decirlo, la boda era una sorpresa, desgraciadamente han ocurrido cosas que nos afectan, pero no queremos posponer la boda, deseamos irnos a vivir juntos cuanto antes y no podemos esperar más.

Mi padre sonrió con amor, Emmett con picardía y yo en el fondo con las más de las tristezas.

**POV BELLA**

Los días habían transcurrido muy rápido desde la mañana del once de septiembre... uno de los peores días de mi vida, al ver a mi padre postrado en una cama completamente dormido e inmóvil después de haber sufrido el infarto... sentí un dolor tan grande y tanta impotencia... llore a su lado como si se me fuese la vida en ello sola con el... así se lo había pedido a Edward.

Me pasaba el día en el hospital con mi padre. Edward siempre atento, consolándome mimándome, protegiéndome, cuidándome... como había prometido.

El trece de septiembre llego... mi cumpleaños, Edward quiso llevarme a cenar, yo me negué, no quería separarme de mi padre, mucho menos para un cumpleaños, el tío Harry cuido de mí padre unas horas por la noche. Edward trajo comida especial al hospital y cenamos en el silencio de su despacho, los dos solos, me regalo un ramo de rosas preciosas y un...un anillo de pedida, quise controlar las lágrimas, pero no pude, era un gesto tan noble por su parte... terminamos abrazados y llorando ambos en el sillón de su despacho.

No hubo más besos desde el primero, Edward no había querido presionarme y yo no me sentía con fuerzas como para vivir otra batalla en mi interior como la que había tenido que vivir después de nuestro primer beso. Me sentía confusa, me sentía cómoda a su lado, me reconfortaba demasiado y eso me sorprendía y me confundía. Él se mostraba demasiado atento conmigo, pendiente de mis emociones a cada momento y yo parecía necesitarlo a mi lado...

El catorce de septiembre llego como casi siempre, lluvioso y con neblina, ese día conocí a la familia de Edward en el hospital, ellos habían querido conocerme antes de que llegase el día siguiente... el día de la boda... Me trataron como una más de la familia y me hicieron sentir muy cómoda, me sentía arropada con Edward en todo momento a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano y tranquilizándome. Note que la familia de Edward se habían sorprendido al saber que mi madre no asistiría a la boda por que se había separado de mi padre, pero aun así no hicieron ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Una vez sola mientras Edward despedía a su familia, me arme de valor para llamar a mis mosqueteros... Jacob , Jessica y Angela , no iba a ser fácil mentirles a ellos , ya que habían pasado muchas horas conmigo, pero tenías que avisarles.

En las dos últimas dos semanas solo nos habíamos visto una vez, Jessica y Angela acababan de empezar las clases en la universidad de Seattle y se habían alquilado un departamento allí tan solo venían un fin de semana al mes y Jacob se había matriculado en la universidad de Port Ángeles él no había querido ir muy lejos, vivía allí los días entre semana y volvía a Forks los fines de semana. Yo había estado esperando el regreso de mis padres para saber dónde podría matricularme ya que tal vez en el mes de octubre íbamos a mudarnos a Phoenix... Pero ahora todo había cambiado... Angela y Jessica se quedaron muy sorprendidas al contarles que había mantenido en secreto un romance con Edward Cullen y que al día siguiente seria la ceremonia, después de miles de preguntas, sus respuestas era muy claras: ¡YO TAMBIEN ME CASARIA LO ANTES POSIBLE CON ESE DIOS GRIEGO PARA QUE NO SE PUDIESE ESCAPAR! Esas fueron las palabras de ambas .

Con Jacob no fue nada fácil , no entendía porque no había confiado en el para contarle todo esto antes y me dijo una y otra vez que algo de todo esto le parecía extraño , intente persuadirlo pero no hubo forma, seguía enfadado sobre todo por avisarlo un día antes de la boda ... Jake no vendría a la ceremonia.

Las chicas viajarían esa misma noche para estar aquí por la mañana y no dejarme sola en ese día " tan feliz "... Seria jueves y perderían las clases de ese día pero harían el viaje de vuelta el mismo día , seria unos viajes duros de ida y vuelta pero no querían fallarme , aunque intente convencerlas que no hiciesen semejante barbaridad no pude convencerlas .

En días atrás Edward ya había resuelto todo y cada uno de los problemas de mi padre , todo estaba en orden ... solo había una cosa que él no había podría arreglar... El corazón roto de dolor de mi padre cuando despertase y tuviese que volver a la realidad sin mi madre ...

Había acordado con Edward que yo me haría cargo de la empresa con la ayuda de mi padre y en cuanto a mis estudios en la universidad ... tendrían que esperar. También habíamos acordado que viviríamos en casa de mis padres este año , no podía dejar solo a mi padre con todo lo que tenía encima .

Hoy quince se septiembre había llegado el momento ... el día de nuestra boda . Sentía unas mariposas nerviosas en el estómago , no había elegido la boda , el vestido , los detalles... tan siquiera al marido. Aunque en el fondo de mi alma me sentía complacida al tener como esposo a Edward Cullen.

* * *

.

Como les dije aquí está el nuevo capítulo , espero que les guste , por fin

llega el día tan deseado y más aun después la acción , me encanta que me

comenten que hacen sentir más ganas de escribir , miles de gracias a todos

los que leen m siguen y comentan el fic , le dejo el adelanto y el próximo

capitulo estará en mitad de la semana , besos .

.

* * *

**_Adelanto del cap 5_**

Se mostró cariñoso y atento conmigo durante la misa antes de los votos matrimoniales , acariciando mis manos , besando mis nudillos , susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras y hermosas ... Pero eso aún me ponía más nerviosa , me sentía culpable , me odiaba a mí misma . ¿ Por qué Edward sentía ese amor por mi cuando yo jamás le correspondería ?

**_Te ves hermosa , estoy aquí , confía en mí , te amo_**... palabras susurradas de Edward que no conseguía apartar de mi mente , de mi pensamiento, la intensidad de su mirada ... todo su ser me hacía temblar .

Volví a la realidad al oír la voz de Edward , las palabras de Edward ... una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla ;

- Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como legitima esposa , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte , tanto como duren nuestras vidas - dijo emocionado - Si quiero .

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en mi pecho , oprimiendo gran parte de mi respiración .


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 : Capitulo 5 - La boda .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**********LA FUERA DEL AMOR*********

*********CAPITULO 5 - LA BODA *********

**POV BELLA**

Me sentía muy nerviosa , sentada frente al escritorio en la habitación que tenía en casa de mis padres , con las mujeres de la familia Cullen a mi alrededor mientras me preparaban para la ceremonia . Se les veía tan felices e ilusionadas con los preparativos , sus caras eran la viva imagen de la felicidad...

- ¡ Sabia que te iba a quedar genial ! - dijo Alice muy emocionada - ¡el traje te viene perfecto!.

- Edward va a quedar más enamorado aun - las palabras de Rosalie fueron como un puñal para mí , yo no deseaba enamorarlo más , no quería dañarlo más...

Esme , Alice y Rosalie me observaron con alegría al ver lo ceñido que me quedaba el vestido de novia , el traje era precioso y combinaba perfectamente con el traje que hubiese elegido yo misma ...

- Bien Alice tú te has encargado de vestirla - dijo Esme en tono cariñoso mientras me dirigía una mirada emocionada - yo me encargare de maquillarla y Rosalie de peinarla.

Yo parecía una modelo en manos de estilistas y maquilladoras , pero aun así me sentía cómoda con la presencia de todas ellas , desde que habían llegado a mí , me habían regalado demasiadas muestras de cariño y eso me hacía sentirme confusa ... me querían desde antes de conocerme... eso me decía lo que yo significaba para Edward.

Alice iba a protestar , quería continuar arreglándome pero enseguida al mirar la cara de su madre , asintió dedicadme una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para salir de la estancia , con sus andares de saltarina.

Al ver sus rostros de felicidad y dedicación conmigo , me sentí mal , querías darles lo mejor de mí tanto a la familia Cullen como a Edward... Y se me partía el corazón al pensar lo que podrían sufrir al pasar el maldito año... Mi cuerpo comenzó a tener pequeños temblores , por los nervios , por la incertidumbre, por el dolor , eran demasiadas situaciones en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿ Bella ? ¿ estás bien ? - dijo Rosalie observándome ceñuda - estas temblando...

- Esta nerviosa Rous - contesto Esme mirándome con ternura - eso es todo , es normal.

La verdad era que Rosalie me hacía sentir incomoda a veces , a lo largo de la mañana me observaba con demasiado detenimiento, como si intuyese la verdad o supiese que algo no estaba bien.

- Bella no sabes lo felices que somos toda la familia - dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos - parecía que Edward no encontraba a la mujer ideal para él, hasta que un día llegaste tú y su mirada se ilumino , como se ilumino su vida ... te adora tanto , gracias por hacerlo tan feliz , no tengo palabras para agradecerte que quieras a mi hijo , él ha sufrido mucho...

Una lagrima broto por mi mejilla ... Me odiaba a mí misma por tener que engañar a a su familia , todos me trataban con amor y adoración . ¿Como los iba a abandonar un día? Tanya ... esa era la maldita respuesta.

Las cosas eran demasiado difíciles , tenía que elegir y no podía hacerle daño a mi propia hermana , aunque yo no sentía nada por Edward , la verdad era que estaba agradecida , podría intentar ser feliz con el de no ser por Tanya , incluso podría enamórame del ... pero en otras circunstancias...

Las cosas me podrían haber ido mucho peor de haberme tenido que casar con Mike , aunque a cambio iba a dejar a muchas personas destrozadas en el camino y eso era un dolor insoportable que me llenaba de amargura , el dolor de Edward iba a ser mi dolor , no quería dañarlo ¿ ómo debía comportarme? no quería que él me amase más de lo que ya me amaba , solo deseaba su felicidad , el necesitaba a otro tipo de mujer a su lado ... sentí un fuerte latigazo en el pecho tras ese pensamiento ... todo yo era un mar de dudas...

- No llores mi cielo - dijo Esme abrazándome , al ver como mi mirada se cristalizaba por las lágrimas que evitaba derramar - vais a ser muy felices, lo sé.

La fe y el amor que la familia Cullen depositaban en mí , no me lo merecería jamás.

**POV EDWARD**

Me sentía como si estuviese en otro cuerpo , todo mi ser temblaba al esperar a pie del altar a que Isabella llegase ... Ella , la razón de mi vida hoy se iba a convertir en mi esposa ... MI ESPOSA . Se estaba retrasando un poco o demasiado y mi pulso se aceleró ¿no vendría? ¿y si estaba arrepentida?...

Unos breves acordes musicales me hicieron volver a la realidad , mire a mi lado donde se encontraba mi madre que me sonreía con ternura y emoción le di un pequeño apretón de manos demostrándole mi adoración por ella y me volví hacia la entrada y quede impactado... Bella venia del brazo de su tío Harry, venia hacia mí ... la luz de mi vida ... tan perfecta , tan hermosa ... Se veía preciosa enfundada en ese vestido blanco ... le quedaba muy ceñido y definía perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo , el cabello recogió a la perfección ... La princesa de mis sueños ... me llene de orgullo , de felicidad , de emoción...

Me sentía flotando en una nube , en cuestión de minutos Bella se convertiría en mi esposa , ella era la razón de mi vida , mi vida entera, no había adjetivos para descifrar lo que sentía por esa frágil mujer.

Al observarla sentí una gran incertidumbre , al advertir sus ojos color café y su piel pálida y cremosa . Se veía muy nerviosa y más frágil de lo que jamás la había visto.

Mi corazón brinco de alegría cuando ella llego a mi lado y su tío Harry me entrego su diminuta mano . Le tome la mano y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa intentado tranquilizarla , pero ella parecía tan nerviosa que mis gestos de cariño no la tranquilizaron . Nos dirigimos al frente para observar y escuchar al sacerdote que daría una pequeña misa antes de los votos matrimoniales.

- Te ves hermosa - susurre cerca de su oído.

Sus ojos me observaban con recelo ¿que podía hacer para relajarla? necesitaba tanto de ella ... Tome su mano y comencé a acariciarle los nudillos con ternura , con amor , intentando demostrarle en cada caricia mi amor por ella , intentando tranquilizar sus temores, haciéndole saber que yo estaría a su lado incondicionalmente.

- Todo va a salir bien - susurre muy bajito cerca de su rostro - estoy aquí , confía en mí.

Mis suplicas se vieron recompensadas con una mirada de complicidad por parte de Isabella , su rostro se suavizo un poco , eso me tranquilizo, sentía la necesidad de mantenerla a mi lado pero ¿cómo?.

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? - mis palabras sonaron casi susurradas , apenas audibles , mi necesidad de hacerla sentir segura a mi lado era todo cuanto yo necesitaba y deseaba , quería que entendiese que a mi lado podía ser feliz , se Sentiria amada , querida , comprendida y respetada.

Asintió lentamente , sin dejar de mírame a los ojos y sus manos volvieron a recobrar grandes temblores entre las mías.

La observe de nuevo necesitaba tranquilizarla pero desconocía la forma de hacerlo , le dedique una mirada cómplice , una caricia con la mas de las ternuras, roce su mejilla delicadamente con el dorso de mi mano ... nada , Isabella cada vez temblaba más y su respiración era algo más acelerada . Nada me daba resultado , la incertidumbre que sentía se me hizo más grande y una pregunta me asalto como un puñal en mi pecho . ¿Lograría mantenerla a mi lado?

**POV BELLA**

Al entrar en la pequeña capilla y ver lo sola que estaba el día de mi boda fue un duro golpe ... solo me acompañaban Angela , Jessica y el tío Harry el día de la boda de un ser humano tendría que ser el día más feliz de su vida ... y yo estaba muy lejos de ese sentimiento.

Pese a todo al mirar al frente y ver a Edward Cullen a pie del altar , note una fuerte presión en el pecho , me dije que solo serían los nervios del momento, aunque no deseara una boda así , era un día importante . Pero aun así no sabría cómo explicar por qué mi corazón dejo de latir superficialmente y todo mi ser comenzó a temblar en el momento en que los ojos de Edward y los míos se encontraron . Mi respiración comenzó a alterarse y mi corazón latía tan fuerte queparecía que iba salirse del pecho.

Me puse más nerviosa aun al notar la intensidad de su mirada , es como si el pudiese traspasarme y tocarme desde la distancia que nos separaba. Se veía hermoso con su traje de chaqueta negro, su camisa blanca y su corbata... ¿Podría haber un hombre mas perfecto que él?

Mi tío me dio un apretón en el brazo en señal de apoyo al verme tan tensa y nerviosa . Cuando al fin llegue junto a él, todo fue demasiado deprisa, sentí un fuerte nudo en el pecho al comprender el amor que Edward me tenía ... amor que yo no merecía .

Se mostró cariñoso y atento conmigo durante la misa antes de los votos matrimoniales , acariciando mis manos , besando mis nudillos , susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras y hermosas ... Pero eso aún me ponía más nerviosa , me sentía culpable , me odiaba a mí misma . ¿Por qué Edward sentía ese amor por mi cuando yo jamás le correspondería?

**_Te ves hermosa , estoy aquí , confía en mí , te amo_**... palabras susurradas de Edward que no conseguía apartar de mi mente , de mi pensamiento ,la intensidad de su mirada ... todo el me hacía temblar.

Volví a la realidad al oír la voz de Edward , las palabras de Edward ... una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla ;

- Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como legitima esposa , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte , tanto como duren nuestras vidas - dijo emocionado - Si quiero.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en mi pecho , oprimiendo gran parte de mi respiración . El me observo con los ojos brillantes y tras una intensa mirada me dedico ESA sonrisa , se volvió hacia nuestras manos unidas y tomo mi dedo con delicadeza para colocarme la alianza.

Mi mano temblaba como temblaría mi voz con las siguientes palabras:

- Yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como legitimo esposo , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte , tanto como duren nuestras vidas - dije con voz temblorosa - Si quiero.

Sin poder volver a mirarlo a los ojos le tome la mano para colocarle la alianza y pude sentir que su mano temblaba igual que la mía , sentí sus nervios, su angustia , su incertidumbre...

Inspire profundamente y tome el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y pude ver las lágrimas no derramadas de emoción , mi corazón sufrió un vuelco al sentir su felicidad . Me observaba con una intensidad que traspasaba todo mi ser , con el amor más puro y sincero , su mirada me trasmitía tantas sensaciones y emociones que me dejaban sin aliento.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante , acariciando mi mejilla , el simple roce hizo que mi cuerpo estallara en llamas , me observo con inquietud a los ojos y presiono dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos , cerré los ojos y apoye mis manos en su fornido pecho para no tambalearme , me sentía débil, confundida, perdida... En principio fue un beso simple , casto , pero cuando Edward sintió que me abandonaba en sus brazos , el beso se mostró , caliente , húmedo , exigente y posesivo , su sabor me embriagaba y me hacía desear más y más ... Me desplome sobre el dejándome llevar por las sensaciones del momento, rindiéndome ante él . Edward comenzó a acariciarme el mentón con sus cálidos dedos y abrió mas la boca hundiéndose en la profundidad de la mía , note su deseo, su pasión por mí , sus emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo . Me tomo por la cintura estrechándome más y más sobre su cuerpo, hasta que entre nosotros no quedo un solo centímetro de separación.

El beso se mostró más insistente , su lengua embestía a la mía con una pasión sin igual , haciéndome olvidar en qué lugar estábamos y las circunstancias del matrimonio... Todo parecía mágico.

Pero unas palmas rompieron el hechizo del momento , haciéndonos volver a la triste realidad .

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos color miel más bonitos del universo , Edward al notar las risitas de sus familiares comenzó a retirarse lentamente, yo me sonroje como jamás lo había echo en mi vida ¿qué me había ocurrido para dejarme llevar así?.

- Te amo , te amo , te amo - decía Edward con una intensidad abrasadora , susurrando cerca de mis labios.

Lo mire a los ojos y asentí con tristeza , conteniendo las lágrimas e intentando tragarme el nudo que sentía en la garganta , una sensación que quemaba, que dolía , que escocia ... Edward me observo vacilante y tras una sonrisa cómplice tomo mi mano para encararnos a la multitud.

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin llegamos al reservado del restaurante , mis padres habían querido que tuviésemos una cena en familia ya que no había podía haber un festejo como según ellos nosotros merecíamos .

Bella al principio se mostró algo negativa , pero su tío Harry le dijo que el cuidaría de Charlie hasta el día siguiente por la mañana que Bella y yo llegásemos, el día siguiente Charlie despertaría al fin...

Me sentía realmente feliz y emocionado al entrar en el restaurante con Bella MI ESPOSA de la mano , no había palabras para describir las emociones vividas hasta el momento . Una sonrisa surco en mi rostro al recordar nuestro beso en la capilla , aun seguía excitado y lleno de deseo , a mi mente volvía la pregunta que no había dejado de acosarme desde que nos besamos ¿Se entregaría Bella a mi más tarde? unos escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo...

Nos sentamos alrededor de la amplia mesa del reservado que nos tenían preparado , mi familia quería privacidad y así se preparó todo.

- ¡ Edward aun sigues en las nubes ! - dijo Emmett burlándose de mí , llevaba haciéndolo desde que Bella y yo nos dimos el beso.

- Osito para ya - le regaño Rosalie.

Bella me miro sorprendida al oír el nombre tan cariñoso con el que mi cuñada llamaba a mi hermano , ambos nos miramos con complicidad y no pudimos evitar una sonrisa cómplice y divertida... tome su mano y deposite un beso dulce y cálido como ella.

- Isabella soy muy feliz - no pude ocultar la alegría al susurrarle las palabras , era la verdad , a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo, me sentía feliz por tenerla a mi lado.

**.**************.**

Le cena fue mejor de lo que esperaba , fue una velada tranquila , donde comimos , bebimos y nos divertimos disfrutamos del momento de festejo. Bella parecía cómoda con mi familia , a veces se notaba un poco tensa cuando yo le dedicaba una sonrisa , una caricia o un casto beso en los labios... Pero aun así ella se mostró cómplice y cortes conmigo , tal como me había prometido que haría delante de los miembros de mi familia días antes de la boda.

Aunque sabía que me engañaba a mí mismo , me sentía feliz cuando ella respondía a mis muestras de afecto , me sentía completo, satisfecho, estar a su lado me hacía sentir tranquilo , relajado , Bella despertaba todo lo mejor de mí con solo tenerla a mi lado , solo con eso.

Acabábamos de brindar por la felicidad de nuestro matrimonio , cuando mi hermano Emmett y su mujer Rosalie continuaron de pie , queriendo anunciar algo importante para ellos.

- Bueno Emmett y yo queremos contarles algo muy especial para nosotros - decía Rosalie muy feliz y emocionada observándonos a todos los miembros de la familia - ya saben que hace bastante tiempo que deseamos tener un bebe y también saben lo difíciles que han sido algunos momentos para nosotros.

Ella hizo una pausa y todos nos observamos sin entender ¿ habían decidido al fin adoptar ?Rosalie y Emmett llevaban cinco años juntos, dos de novios y tres de casados , desde el primer día de casados ambos habían anunciado su felicidad por tener pronto un bebe , pero ese bebe no llegaba y a los dos años de esa búsqueda habían acudido al doctor , este le había detectado a Rosalie un problema que complicaba todo , desde ese momento ella había estado sometiéndose a tratamientos de fertilidad , pero sin ningún resultado , hace tres meses atrás ellos nos habían comunicado que dejarían el tratamiento por algunos meses.

- Bueno como saben , hace tres meses que dejamos el tratamiento - Bella me miro algo confundida pero continuo atenta a Rosalie - pero la verdad es que nosotros dejamos el tratamiento por que... ¡Había quedado embarazada!.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles y sorprendidos .

- ¿ Que ... que dices Rosalie ? - pregunto mi madre emocionada y sorprendida - ¿estas estas embarazada?.

- ¡ Siiiii ! - dijo Emmett abrazando a su mujer - no hemos querido compartir esto antes con vosotros por miedo , el doctor dijo que hasta los tres meses existían algunos riesgo y nosotros no hemos queríamos hacerles más de sufrir , ya han sufrido bastante este tiempo atrás con nosotros ¡estamos embarazados de tres meses!

Lo que ocurrió a partir de esas palabras fue una locura , abrazos , besos , felicitaciones , todos estamos feliz por esa maravillosa noticia , llevábamos demasiado tiempo esperando esa noticia , ahora parecía increíble , la familia ya estaba dividida respecto a nuestras preferencias por el sexo del bebe, Emmett , mama y yo queríamos que fuese una niña , Rosalie , Alice y papa querían niño.

La feliz pareja estaban rebosantes de felicidad y emocionados junto con toda la familia . En mi pecho se instaló una inquietud de una gran magnitud , observe a Bella emocionado por el momento que acabábamos de vivir ¿ podríamos dar alguna vez Bella y yo una noticia así ? Bella me devolvió la mirada y pareció comprender perfectamente mi pregunta , por sus gestos y su tensión , la respuesta era clara ... jamás.

Después de la cena mi familia nos entregó dos regalos de bodas , uno era el viaje de la luna de miel por dos semanas en la Isla Esme, y el segundo hoy nuestra noche de bodas en el hotel más lujoso de Port Ángeles.

**.*************.**

Nos despedimos de mi familia una vez todo quedo concluido para dirigirnos a Port Ángeles , mi familia pasarían unos días en mi casa de Port Ángeles antes de volver a Seattle . No tenían prisa por el trabajo , mi padre era dueño de una gran cadena de tiendas de modas y en ese trabajo contribuían todos menos yo, que tome el camino de medicina general .

Tardemos una hora en llegar desde Forks a Port Ángeles a una velocidad moderada . Al fin llegamos al hotel y tras dar nuestros datos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación , era una suite de lujo , amplia y lujosa , estaba compuesta por el dormitorio bastante amplio , una sala para las comidas, un estupendo balcón con las mejores vistas de Port Ángeles y dos baños .

Solté dos pequeñas maletas donde Alice nos había preparado todo lo que yo le había pedido , lo que yo pensaba que necesitaría Bella para esa noche y el día siguiente , también para mí.

Me volví hacia Bella , tenía sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y no paraba de morderse el labio inferior , se notaba muy nerviosa , no habíamos cruzado una sola palabra desde nuestra salida en el restaurante , la observaba en silencio , ella se tensaba pero nada más . Tome la el neceser pequeño donde había lo necesario para la higiene personal .

- Toma , te traje algunas cosas - quería que ella se sintiese cómoda y no cohibida como se notaba , necesitaba sentirla relajada conmigo, aunque solo fuese eso...

- Gracias - tras una breve sonrisa se dirigió al baño más pequeño.

Pocos minutos después Bella salía con el neceser y guardando el cepillo y la pasta de dientes , aun no se había quitado el peinado y continuaba muy nerviosa , tendría que tranquilizarla , me temía por donde iban sus temores.

- Isabella - ella me miro rápidamente y pareció muy vulnerable , me acerque a ella y le tome la mano, nos dirigimos juntos a la cama y nos sentamos en el borde - te he traído aquí porque es un regalo de mi familia y no quería despreciarles el regalo, pero no tienes nada que temer... yo voy a respetar tu decisión ... no tiene que pasar nada si tu no quieres...

No iba a presionarla y menos en las circunstancias en las que se había surgido nuestro matrimonio. Aunque mi cuerpo me gritaba que la reclamara como mi esposa , y ya estuviese mucho más que excitado por estar en una habitación solo con Bella... con mi esposa... Le daría su tiempo a acostumbrarse a mí.

**POV BELLA **

Lo mire incrédula , sorprendida , esperaba muchas cosas de el ... pero jamás había pensado que su paciencia y su amor me regalaran tanto, yo era su esposa ... daba igual por cuanto tiempo , yo sería la esposa que el tanto merecía tener en la intimidad . De nuevo sus palabras se clavaron en mi... **_Te ves hermosa , estoy aquí , confía en mí , te amo_**...

Deje mi vergüenza a un lado y observe como el esperaba mi respuesta pacientemente , me levante y note su miedo de que yo me fuese a escapar dejándolo solo en nuestra primera noche juntos . Me situé sobre su regazo , el quedo sorprendido y paralizado por mi actitud , soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y un breve gruñido de placer , yo me sentía muy avergonzada por mi actitud pero el merecía eso y mucho más y yo no tenía derecho a negárselo.

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y comencé a acariciarle el cabello con ternura , sintiendo su erección sobre mi sexo atreves de la ropa... mi cuerpo cobro vida ... mi respiración se volvió mas irregular y artificial , comenzaba a sentirme fuera de mí , la excitación y el deseo estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo por completo . Comencé a temblar de placer al comprobar como el cuerpo de Edward se derretía ante mis caricias , sus ojos comenzaron a noscurecerse, su cuerpo a tensarse , soltaba leves suspiros de placer , se estaba consumiendo por la pasión y eso me hizo sentir más atrevida , sensual , desinhibid ... estaba experimentando emociones que jamás había sentido.

Tome aire enredando mis manos en su cabello con mas pasión , mi cuerpo dio paso a la lujuria con ganas de sentir a Edward en todos los sentidos y por completo.

- Soy tu esposa - mi voz sonó temblorosa y apenas audible - y... esta noche... quiero que me hagas el amor.

* * *

Aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les gustes , ¿ les he dixo que me encantan que comente ? coméntenme y me díganme que les parece , gracias a los que la leen y a los que me tienen en alertas y favoritos , muchísimas gracias y les dejo un adelanto del prox cap donde ya vienen los lemmons , actualizare el prox domingo , besos .

* * *

**_Adelanto cap 6_**

No me podía creer que la tuviese debajo de mi de una forma tan entregada y receptiva , fui suavizando el beso y comencé a besarle la mandíbula , el cuello... hasta que baje a sus pechos , los observe con adoración , su cuerpo era un bendito pecado . Mordí y succione lentamente su dulce pezón con entrega , con amor , de los labios de Bella broto un pequeño gemido que hizo que me desarmara .

- Bella me estoy muriendo de deseos por estar dentro de ti - susurre sobre sus pechos con un hilo de voz - te amo ,eres mi vida ,te necesito.

Ella arqueo la espalda suplicando más y soltó unos gemidos suaves .

- Edward ... - dijo gimiendo tirando de mi cabello para que continuara deleitándome con el sabor de sus pechos.

Oír mi nombre en sus labios entre gemidos y retorciéndose debajo de mi por la pasión , hizo que casi explotase antes de comenzar .


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 : Capitulo 6 - La primera noche .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR **********

**CAPITULO 6 - LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

**POV EDWARD**

Mi corazón se aceleró al oír sus palabras, estaba muy impresionado, Bella acababa de pedirme que le hiciera el amor.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? - mi voz sonó muy débil, estaba demasiado confundido y excitado, me moría de ganas por sentirme dentro de ella.

Ella me miro con ansiedad, note su miedo ¿me tenia miedo a mi?.

- Es... es mi primera vez - dijo haciendo círculos con los dedos en mi pecho, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que producía esa caricia en mi - tengo... miedo que me duela.

Me reí y la estreche entre mis brazos se notaba tan frágil en esos momentos. La postura en la que estaba Bella era totalmente sensual, a horcajadas sentada sobre mi, haciendo que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estuviese en llamas.

- No te preocupes por eso - le dije acariciándole la mejilla con mi nariz - también es la mía, pero prometo ser cuidadoso, no quiero lastimarte, ¿sabes lo feliz que me hace que esta noche quieras entregarte a mí?

Pareció sorprenderse bastante por mi confesión y acto seguido echo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y fundiendo sus labios en los míos con un beso abrasador que no dejaba lugar a dudas de cual seria su respuesta.

- Me... me estas matando - susurre sobre sus labios, su entrega me desarmaba.

Bella comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa lentamente, se notaba muy nerviosa le temblaba la mano y mi todo cuerpo temblaba de deseo. Me incorpore y me puse de pie atrayendo a Bella conmigo, la gire y comencé a quitarle las arquillas del cabello lentamente con todo el cuidado posible, aunque me moría por fundirme en ella, quería que la noche fuese perfecta para los dos y para eso hacia falta paciencia. Cuando termine con su cabello color chocolate, su pelo cayó en su espalda en forma de cascada excitándome hasta no poder soportarlo más.

Comencé a desabrocharle el vestido lentamente y en cuestión de segundos cayo sobre sus pies, mis manos temblaban de una forma escandalosa, estaba desnudando a mi Bella en nuestra noche de bodas, no podía creerlo. Su figura desde atrás se veía perfecta, su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil, pero totalmente moldeado, haciendo acopio de mi valor me agache un poco y comencé a bajarle las medias, con toda la calma que me era posible, fui acariciando sus deliciosas piernas a medida que bajaba las bajaba, Bella temblaba y de sus labios brotaban pequeños suspiros.

- No te voy a hacer daño princesa, confía en mi – mis palabras sonaron temblorosas, como lo estaban mis manos, como estaba el cuerpo de Bella.

Me incorpore y observe a mi Bella preciosa, la tenia en la ropa interior… no pude sofocar el gemido de placer, ella era un ángel perfecto y era mía.

Comencé a desnudarla por completo, desabrochándole el sujetador, mi pene rozaba con su trasero, solo en braguitas sexis y blancas con encajes, mi princesa era una dulce tentación. Su espalda tan sensual sin nada de ropa, su piel blanca y suave como la crema, Bella era realmente hermosamente atractiva. Majasee su espalda con mucha sensualidad, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que Bella producía en mi cuerpo, su cuerpo era muy suave y cremoso. Bella parecía relajarse lentamente hasta que fui bajando mis manos hasta sus braguitas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco más y su respiración se oía agitada.

- Eres tan perfecta… te ves muy hermosa… tocar tu cuerpo es como sentir el cielo – susurre dejando besos sobre sus hombros, sobre su nuca, su espalda… estaba muriendo lentamente. Acaricie su trasero y lentamente fui bajando sus braguitas, una vez se las baje su cuerpo quedo totalmente desnudo. De mis labios broto un gruñido al contemplar su esplendido cuerpo… su espalda tan sensual con su cabello cayendo sobre ella, la cuerva entre su espalda y su perfecto trasero… todo de ella me hacia enloquecer.

Cuando la tuve totalmente desnuda la hice girar para verla de frente, antes no pude evitar mirar de nuevo su trasero... tan perfectamente moldeado... se me escapo otro gemido, mi pene vibro al ver su maravillosa figura desde atrás… La tome de la cintura y la gire de cara a mi, tan solo al rozar su cuerpo una electricidad recorrió mi brazo con una intensidad que quemaba, que ardía… Al tenerla de frente quede impresionado, mi respiración comenzó a alterarse, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron hasta dolerme, Bella se veía más preciosa de lo que jamás la hubiese imaginado.

- Eres tan hermosa - mi voz sonó algo débil, la sensación de saber que Bella iba a ser mía me estaba matando.

Ella se notaba avergonzada, frágil, indefensa, al notar mi intensa mirada quiso tapar su cuerpo con sus brazos.

- No te avergüences de mi, no hay nada que no me guste de tu cuerpo, eres perfecta – la tome en brazos y la deposite con suavidad en la cama. Comencé a desnudarme con suavidad, notaba la intensa mirada de Bella sobre mi cuerpo y esa sensación era maravillosa. Me quede solamente con los boxers puestos, no quería asustarla aun... Me tumbe sobre ella lentamente, apoyando mi brazos sobre los codos.

Bella levanto su mirada hacia mí, y no puede reprimir un gemido, Bella completamente desnuda debajo de mi cuerpo, sentía todo mi cuerpo tenso por la necesidad de perderme en ella… mi miembro no soportaba mas la tensión, mi princesa era una dulce tortura.

- Te amo tanto… no sabes lo que significas para mi… eres mi vida – susurre mirándola a los ojos.

Tras una intensa mirada Bella enrosco sus manos sobre mi cuello y me acaricio el cabello con timidez y pasión, una mezcla explosiva que estaba acabando con mi autocontrol. Sus labios se fundieron con los míos con lentitud, disfrutando de esos placenteros segundos antes del beso.

- No me puedo creer que vallas a ser mía - susurre sobre sus labios - no sabes cuanto he soñado este momento.

Le devolví el beso con fuerza, con pasión, con amor, todo lo que sentía por ella comenzó a florecer con ese apasionado beso.

El beso se fue mostrando más exigente, más húmedo, más posesivo, comencé a acariciar su lengua hasta lo más profundo volviendo el beso mas agresivo, Bella mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que yo, devolviéndome el beso y las caricias con la misma pasión y deseo que yo.

No me podía creer que la tuviese debajo de mí de una forma tan entregada y receptiva, fui suavizando el beso y comencé a besarle la mandíbula, el cuello... hasta que baje a sus pechos, los observe con adoración, su cuerpo era un bendito pecado. Mordí y succione lentamente su dulce pezón con entrega, con amor, de los labios de Bella broto un pequeño gemido que hizo que me desarmara.

- Bella me estoy muriendo de deseos por estar dentro de ti - susurre sobre sus pechos con un hilo de voz - te amo, eres mi vida, te necesito.

Ella arqueo la espalda suplicando más y soltó unos gemidos suaves.

- Edward... - dijo gimiendo tirando de mi cabello para que continuara deleitándome con el sabor de sus pechos.

Oír mi nombre en sus labios entre gemidos y retorciéndose debajo de mi por la pasión, hizo que casi explotase antes de comenzar.

- Dime... que quieres - susurre besando sus pequeños senos, pero perfectos – pídeme lo que quieras… te bajo la luna… si me la pides…

Ella quedo callada, con la respiración muy agitada, alce la vista hacia Bella y se veía muy sonrojada, me arrastre sobre su cuerpo hasta ponerme a su altura y poder contemplar sus ojos de cerca. El tan solo mínimo roce con su cuerpo me llenaba de sensaciones placenteras, con la necesidad de fundirme en ella sin más dilataciones.

- Bella no te avergüences de mi, ahora soy tu marido, pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás - le dije con suavidad, subiendo mi mano por su muslo, cerré los ojos unos instantes dejándome llevar por esa pasión tan abrasadora que sentía por ella, e intentando soportar los breves jadeos que amenazaban con explotar de mi boca.

Comencé a acariciarle la cara interna del muslo, con pequeñas caricias, pequeños roces, mi respiración se fue agitando a medida que mi mano subía cerca de su centro. Bella soltó un gritito entre la sorpresa y el placer al notar mi mano en esa zona tan intima.

- Te... te necesito - esas palabras me hicieron enloquecer, era el permiso que necesitaba para hacerla mía. Con mi mano llegue a su centro, cerré los ojos al sentir el placer de acariciar su sexo, se notaba cálida y humedad, jadee al sentir su necesidad de mi, acaricia su sexo extendiendo toda la humedad a su alrededor, mis labios llegaron de nuevo a la base de su garganta, lamiéndola y acariciándola de una forma suave y tierna.

- ¿Que... que me haces? - dijo gimiendo, arqueándose sobre mi mano, exigiendo mas.

Se veía totalmente hermosa, entregada a la pasión y suplicando mas.

- Tranquila mi amor, te estoy preparando... para entrar en ti - musite sobre su cuello, su aroma, su exquisito sabor me embriagaban.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, la mandíbula, los brazos, el pene... por la necesidad de tomarla de una vez, pero sabia que no podía hacer las cosas de otra manera, no quería asustarla con mi necesidad de ella, sabia que para ella iba a ser doloroso pero también necesitaba que fuese hermoso. Jamás había tenido tal intimidad con otra mujer, no quería solo sexo, quería sentirme totalmente enamorado por la mujer que me hiciese perder la cabeza y el corazón... y hasta ese punto solo había conseguido llegar mi dulce Isabella.

Bella continuaba jadeando, pero no me pedía nada mas, necesitaba que me dijese lo que sentía, que se abriese a mí, que confiase en mí. Continúe acariciando su sexo con mas velocidad e insistencia en forma de círculos, notaba la tensión de Bella, en cualquier momento estaría cerca del clímax. Comenzó a retorcerse, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desesperación, seguí torturándola y torturándome a mí mismo a su paz.

Unos segundos mas tarde entre gemidos Bella musito:

- Por... Por favor - suplicando , apretando las sabanas entre sus manos .

Sabía lo que ella deseaba pero aun así seguí con caricias lentas en círculos sobre su sexo.

- ¿Que... necesitas? - pregunte jadeando sobre su pezón, mi cuerpo no soportaba mas la tortura de no estar dentro de ella.

- Ah... ah... a ti por favor - suplicaba de manera seductora, mi autocontrol se hizo añicos.

Me incline hacia ella besándole los labios con agonía, con pasión devorando su lengua con la mía, ahogando sus gemidos de placer. Seguí acariciándola y torturándola un poco mas hasta que note que bella comenzaba a tensarse, entonces retire mi mano de su sexo, Bella estaba apunto de llegar al clímax y quería que se desarmara dentro de mi. Me puse de rodillas y baje rápidamente los boxers, note la mirada de Bella sobre mi pene y sus facciones comenzaron a pasar por varias fases, sorpresa, miedo y deseo. Volví junto a ella sobre la cama y me acomode entre sus piernas, Bella estaba muy húmeda y lista para mi. Continúe excitándola unos segundos de nuevo, con mis dedos entre nuestros cuerpos sobre su sexo, necesitaba prepararla para entrar en ella, poco a poco comencé a penetrarla lentamente, muy despacio, agonizando por dentro, sentía la necesidad de penetrarla completamente y de una estocada.

- ¡Dios Bella! - gemí al sentirla tan estrecha, entrando en ella poco a poco, se sentía tan placentero – no sabes lo que estas… haciendo conmigo, no sabes… cuanto he soñado… tenerte así…

Le susurraba las palabras en apenas un hilo de voz, con la respiración alterada. Apoye las manos sobre el cabecero de la cama para intentar controlarme e ir despacio, me sentía la frente empapada en sudor, los músculos de mi cuerpo doloridos y tensos por el esfuerzo de contenerme. Notaba la desesperación de Bella por que entrara en ella de una vez, observe su rostro, se notaba totalmente abandonada a mí, su necesidad de placer le hizo perder el control, comenzaba a arquearse de manera intensa mientras gemía de una manera enloquecedora, volviéndome loco a cada uno de sus movimientos. Sorprendiéndome, Bella me agarrado por la cadera y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura empujándome a entrar más en ella.

- Be... Bella despacio - logre articular las palabras con la mandíbula apretada , conteniéndome , sus gemidos me tenían enloquecido, mis jadeos se hacían mas insistentes a media que entraba poco a poco en ella, hundiéndome en su piel, en su sexo, en su vida.

Su cavidad era muy estrecha, el placer era inmenso, su vagina se cerraba entorno a mi miembro y eso estaba haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara por la anticipación del placer final.

- Edward... mas... quiero mas - sus apasionadas palabras me estaban derritiendo, quería ir despacio para no dañarla, pero la actitud de Bella ayudaba poco.

- Despacio… princesa…tiene que... ser... despacio... ¡ah Bella!- jadee frustrado, su necesidad era la mía…

Bella no pareció oírme o no quiso hacerlo y se agarró mas fuerte a mi cadera, con sus piernas empujo brutalmente contra su sexo, haciendo que entrase en ella completamente de una sola estocada, de mi garganta broto un gruñido de inmenso placer que fue ensombrecido por el grito de dolor de Isabella.

Al oír su grito me tense quedándome inmóvil sobre Bella, la mire a los ojos y vi lágrimas en ellos.

- Bella... lo siento, yo no quería... - no pude seguir hablando, estaba demasiado excitado, la punta de mi pene vibraba dentro de ella.

- Me... me duele mucho - dijo entre lagrimas e intentando apartarme.

- Mmmm Bella... por favor, no me dejes así… hare que el dolor desaparezca... lo prometo – le suplique con un nudo en la garganta, odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero si la dejaba así, ella ya no querría intentarlo de nuevo y no sabría el placer que vendría después del dolor.

Ella me observo con tristeza, dudando, pero asintió con el rostro compungido de dolor. Comencé a besarle las lágrimas lentamente intentando borrar su expresión de horror e introduje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos, para volver a llegar a su sexo y excitarla de nuevo.

- Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mio - musite besando su cuello y mas tarde sus pechos – prometo ir despacio… prometo no dañarte de nuevo.

Ella parecía aguantar la respiración con muecas de dolor en el rostro, comencé a acariciarle el clítoris y poco a poco note como se derretía en mis brazos, con dulces grititos de placer. Me estaba volviendo loco… comencé a entrar poco a poco en ella mientras seguía acariciándola y excitándola con la mano, besando sus senos, acariciando su cuerpo.

- Ya… ya no… me duele tanto – dijo jadeando cuando me sintió de nuevo entrando en ella.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse al oír sus palabras, Bella se arqueo contra mi cuerpo y me hundí hasta el fondo en ella, sintiendo el placer mas inmenso que jamás hubiese sentido, Bella grito y gimió de placer y yo lo hice con ella, paso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y eso termino con mi calma. Estaba perdido...

Ella estaba tan estrecha que envolvía mi pene completamente, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su pasión, me desborde por completo, comencé a penetrarla con mas urgencia y ella con sus caderas llevaba mi ritmo, yo retrocedía y volvía a entrar en ella así una y otra vez, cada vez con estocadas más rápidas y profundas.

- Bella… te amo… eres mi vida… y ahora eres mía… - musite sobre sus labios.

Tome su boca y comencé a devorarla a medida que las estocadas se hacia mas abrasadoras, Bella estaba totalmente abandonada a mi voluntad, sus gemidos demostraban el placer que estaba sintiendo, el vaivén de sus caderas iban al compas del mio, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como un puzle.

- No… no me abandones… nunca… no puedo vivir… sin ti – palabras que no lograba controlar salían de lo mas profundo de mi alma.

Tras mis palabras mire sus ojos que me observaban con intensidad a cada estocada, en sus ojos se reflejo la tristeza, pero a cerco su cuerpo mas al mio y me lamio el cuello, la mandíbula… mordió mis labios, los succiono, los lamios… mi pequeña y dulce Bella estaba consumida por la pasión, por la lujuria y eso me hacia sentir pleno y satisfecho, deseando mas de ella.

- ¿Dime que te hago sentir? – pregunte lamiendo su lengua, mientras me hundía en ella una y otra vez, notaba que todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

- Mu… mucho… ahh placer… no... no pares por … favor ! - grito ella gimiendo y jadeando.

Sentía que mi cuerpo no aguantaba un segundo mas, era el placer más grande que nunca hubiese podido soñar, note a Bella tensarse alrededor de mi miembro envolviendo cada centímetro de él, abrazándome mas fuerte con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Ed... Edward ! ooohhh - grito Bella al llegar al clímax .

Al sentirla retorcerse bajo de mi y gritando de placer con una embestida mas llegue al orgasmo, de mi pecho broto un fuerte gemido... y estalle dentro de su calor.

- Dios… Isabellaaaa… por fin… mía… - susurre tras la última estocada.

Me derrumbe encima de ella apoyando mi cuerpo sobre los codos y mi frente sobre la suya, nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y nuestros cuerpos aun unidos y temblando por el placer que acabábamos de sentir. La mire a los ojos, aun sentía las ultimas oleadas del placer, nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y enseguida ella aparto la suya... notaba que ella había vuelto en si… la Bella sensual, apasionada, abandonada a mis caricias se iba de nuevo, como se iba la noche.

- Gracias... Bella - me incline y le di un corto y sentido beso en los labios – gracias , por todo lo que me as dado esta noche, te amo… ¿estas bien?

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior y aun sonrojado.

Me sentía realmente emocionado, sentía un fuerte nudo en mi pecho al sentir todo lo que Bella me había regalado esta noche. Yo había sido el primer hombre en tocarla, en saborearla, ella me había entregado su regalo mas preciado, su virginidad, su pureza haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Un momento mas tarde me incorpore y rodé a un lado de la cama, atrayendo a Bella conmigo, ya parecía que nuestras respiraciones estaban volviendo a la normalidad, Bella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la atraje más a mí, abrazándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella.. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de entregarme al sueño fue, por fin mía.

* * *

Hola hola , siento el retraso de un dia pero esta semana a sido algo agitada , quiero decir varias cosas , agradacer a **janalez , LoreMolina , alimago , Maya Cullen Masen , cintygise , Estevas , ****.miau , Guest , Nora , cullen's nicky , nany87 , liloc , JEKA CULLEN y Suiza19** por los comentarios que vais dejando y que adoro leerlos , tambien decirle a alimago que gracias por la critica e intentado solucionarlo desde el primer cap hasta este , espero que este todo correcto , bueno tambien decir que para mi a sido una semana dificil por todo lo de Robsten y que espero que pronto todo se aclare , como siempre os dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap y nos vemos el viernes , besos .

* * *

_**Adelanto cap 7** _

- Que ... ¿ que quieres decir? - dijo levantándose del asiento enojada - ¡¿ y se quedo embarazada ? ya sabes que nuestro matrimonio tiene una fecha limite, yo no quiero un bebe en estas circunstancias...

¿Que debería de decirle? yo no quería a forzarla a tener un hijo conmigo , pero estando echo yo no iba a matar algo tan bonito como eso...

- Lo siento Isabella - dije triste y bastante emocionado - yo no quiero forzar algo así ... pero lo echo , echo esta... tendremos que esperar...


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

***Chapter 8 : Capitulo 7 - La llamada .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**********LA FUERZA DEL AMOR*********

*********CAPITULO 7** **- LA LLAMADA**********

**POV BELLA **

Comencé a desvelarme al notar mi cuerpo presionado... abrí los ojos un poco asustada, mire hacia mi izquierda... y me quede sin respiración al ver al hombre que tenia a mi lado...

Edward se encontraba completamente dormido, abrazado a mi cintura con posesión, su cabello muy despeinado, su rostro tranquilo y dulce... Entonces a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior ¿que me había sucedido? me sentía muy avergonzada por la forma en la que me había comportado ¿como iba a mirar a Edward ahora? yo no esperaba que todo sucediera así...

Pensaba entregarme a él, pero de una manera mas cauta, mas fría… pero todo se volvió borroso y confuso cuando el poso sus manos sobre mi piel, mi cuerpo cobro vida por si solo y yo no supe controlarlo. Edward se había comportando tierno, dulce, cariñoso, pasional, efusivo, atento y comprensivo, me había regalado todo en una caricia, en un toque, en un beso... entonces a mi mente volvieron sus palabras…**_ No te preocupes por eso, también es la mía, pero _****_prometo ser cuidadoso, no quiero lastimarte, ¿sabes lo feliz que me hace que esta noche_** **_quieras entregarte a mí?_** Aun seguía conmocionada por esas palabras, yo era la primera mujer en su vida de esa manera tan intima, eso me llenaba de orgullo, miles de mujeres habrían intentado tentarlo de esa forma, pero no, él no se había dejado seducir por cualquiera, me había elegido a mí, me había regalado algo muy preciado e importante para mi, el no sabia el impacto que tenia en mi esas palabras y sobretodo ese acto…

Me incorpore un poco y con cuidado fui retirando su mano de mi cintura, pareció incomodarse un segundo, pero aun así continuo dormido ¿siempre se vería tan hermoso? incluso dormido con su rostro tan sereno y relajado, era la perfección en persona. Acaricie su mano antes de colocársela sobre su estomago, accidentalmente mi mano rozo su miembro... y este pareció cobrar vida… mis manos comenzaron a temblar, esa parte de el que tanto placer me había dado hace apenas unas horas, al verlo unos horas antes sentí miedo, no pensaba que pudiese encajar conmigo y aun menos que pudiese volverme loca de placer como lo había echo… ¿Que estaba pensando? mi mente se estaba volviendo loca… y mi cuerpo también… mi cuerpo lo extrañaba y lo anhelaba ahora…

Sacudí mi cabeza y me levante muy despacio llevándome conmigo una sabana para cubrir mi cuerpo, salí de la cama sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarlo, necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas conmigo misma y pensar en todo lo sucedido, al levantarme sentí un leve pinchazo en mis partes íntimas... nada comparado con el dolor que sentí cuando Edward me penetro... o mejor dicho cuando yo lo empuje a hacerlo… en esos momentos sentía tantas ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí, que me llenara por completo, que me hiciera olvidar… Necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mí cuerpo, el me hacia temblar con cada susurro, con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada palabra… En el momento que Edward toco mi centro, todo se volvió borroso, anhelando únicamente que me hiciera llegar a lo más alto del placer, haciéndome olvidar el dolor que tendría que sentir antes... pareció como si me estuviesen atravesando por la mitad, aunque quise apartarme, la suplica de Edward fue mas grande que cualquier dolor… al dejarme llevar por sus palabras sentí el placer más inmenso y hermoso que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Sentí un fuerte nudo en el pecho oprimiendo mi respiración al recordar sus palabras mientras me hacia el amor… **_No… no me _****_abandones… nunca… no puedo vivir… sin ti… _**sabia que él había notado la tristeza en mis ojos, pero lo que el no sabia es que mi rostro había buscado refugio en su cuello para ocultarle las lágrimas que caían de ellos…

Nuestros cuerpos se habían unido en uno solo, sintiendo esa conexión especial, esa magia… algo que no sabría describir con palabras.

Aun intentaba entender lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes... ¿Por cierto que hora seria? tenia que volver al hospital a cuidar me mi padre y quería hacerlo temprano ya que el tío Harry estaría agotado. Me acerque al escritorio donde se encontraba el reloj de Edward, las siete de la mañana, nos daría tiempo a una ducha y un desayuno rápido, desvié la mirada y al ver lo que había junto al reloj de Edward... mi cuerpo se debilito... tuve que sostenerme a la silla que había junto al escritorio para no caerme... ¡DOS PRESERVATIVOS! ... y ambos sin utilizar...

Recupere las fuerzas como puede y fui junto a la cama, a la mesilla de noche... buscando otro envoltorio de preservativo, pero que estuviese utilizado... NADA , no había mas ... Instintivamente toque mis partes intimas... con la lujuria del momento no había pensado en nada de eso ¿no habíamos utilizado protección? ... dios mio... no podía quedar embarazada...

Al retirar la mano de mis partes mas íntimas... jadee al verme las manos manchadas de sangre... sentí que me mareaba, no soportaba la sangre. Edward pareció despertarse al oír mi jadeo, se incorporo de inmediato, buscando mi mirada y yo me ruborice...

- ¿Que ocurre Bella? - se notaba preocupado, comenzó a levantarse y camino hasta llegar junto a mí, con el rostro desencajado.

Estaba completamente desnudo... mi cuerpo se estremeció y rápidamente me sentí muy caliente, ese hombre era terriblemente hermoso, aunque el pareció no darse cuanta del efecto que había producido en mi... Observo mis dedos y su rostro palideció.

- ¿Te as cortado? ¿que ha ocurrido Isabella? - me tomo las manos muy inquieto, supe que estaba realmente preocupado al llamarme por ni nombre completo.

- No... solo ... es - comencé a ruborizarme hasta que sentí mi rostro estallar de calor - es... de otro lugar...

El me observo sin entenderme del todo, yo baje la vista hacia mis muslos y luego volví a observarlo, entonces él me sonrió de manera cálida y me beso la frente.

- Entiendo, no había pensado en eso... - me dijo con ternura, acariciando mi brazo - ve y toma un baño, yo voy a quitar las sabanas y dejarlas a un lado, luego pediré el desayuno.

Yo asentí y volví a recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas al observarlo en todo su esplendor, decidí correr rápidamente al baño, antes de volver a suplicarle que me hiciera el amor.

**POV EDWARD.**

Una vez de haber quitado las sabanas y de haber pedido el desayuno, fui al baño que quedaba libre y tome una ducha rápida, no quería hacer esperar a Bella, me había asustado mucho al verle las manos llenas de sangre - sonreí al recordar su rubor, formaba parte de ella - la conocía mejor de lo que ella pudiese creer

Me puse el albornoz e iba de camino a la sala donde ya debería de estar el desayuno, pero me

detuve al ver a Bella en el balcón de la habitación, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, contemplando el paisaje, era una imagen demasiado hermosa. Me moría de ganas por estrecharle entre mis brazos y volver a hacerle el amor una y otra vez, pero no quería parecer brusco ni obsesivo y de seguro ella no querría lo mismo que yo por más que me doliese saberlo.

Ella pareció notar mi presencia y giro para encontrase conmigo.

- Te estaba esperando... y decidí ver un poco el paisaje - dijo de manera tímida - es precioso.

- Ven vamos a desayunar – le dije con una sonrisa, ella se notaba muy nerviosa desde que se había levantado.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano para llevarla a la sala, se veía realmente preciosa con su cabello mojado, su carita recién lavada y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo envuelto en el albornoz, un año con ella jamás me bastaría… aun mas después de la magina noche vivida.

Comenzamos a desayunar y note que cuando no masticaba se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba de soslayo cuando pensaba que yo no la miraba... algo le preocupaba y mucho ¿seria la ropa?

- Bella en el armario hay algunas bolsas - dije en tono casual - ahí tienes cuanto vallas a necesitar para vestirte ahora, tienes varios pantalones, camisas, zapatos... Emm ropa interior , puedes ponerte con lo que te sientas más cómoda, también tienes accesorios para el cabello.

Ella me miro y me dedico una tímida y pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias, no sabia que tendría que ponerme - dijo cohibida - anoche no traje nada para cambiarme… gracias por ser tan atento.

Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y asentí, ella parecía tan frágil y tan lejos de mi ¿seria posible conseguir su amor y no solo su gratitud?

Alice se había encargado de prepararme todo cuanto yo había pedido para Bella. Continuemos con el desayuno pero ella seguía exactamente igual, me miraba cuando creía que yo no la observaba y seguía mordiéndose el labio... seguía preocupada ¿que le podría preocupar a mi princesa? La observe unos instantes y nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero enseguida ella aparto la mirada con sus mejillas aun más sonrojadas.

- Isabella... - ella poso su mirada sobre mi y note su inquietud - ¿que es lo que te preocupa? sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

Ella callo unos instantes más y tras un breve suspiro por fin me hablo.

- Es que cuando me he levantado... – se callo unos minutos avergonzada - he visto junto a tu... tu reloj, unos pre... preservativo... pero sin usar ¿no usamos...?

No termino la frase y sus ojos volvieron al desayuno. Pero rápidamente comprendí todo, ella estaba preocupada por si no habíamos utilizado protección, Bella no quería tener un bebe conmigo... una punzada de tristeza se instalo en mi pecho al comprenderlo...

- Bella yo pensaba preguntarte anoche... - no sabia como responderle – si tomabas la píldora... traje los preservativos en caso de que no fuese así, luego… como el tema no se toco… pensé que tu…- volví a hacer una pausa al ver como iban cambiando sus facciones - y… al sentir mis manos sobre tu cuerpo se me olvido cualquier pensamiento coherente... no, no utilicemos nada si tú no tomas ningún anticonceptivo...

Ella palideció al segundo de yo acabar la frase, pero esa era la verdad, cualquier pensamiento premeditado se fue cuando ella me pidió que le hiciera el amor… al recordar esas palabras mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, deseándola con una fuerza sobrenatural.

- Tu... tu eres doctor ¿podrías...? – se callo de nuevo avergonzada.

La píldora del día después... eso era lo que ella quería que yo le recetase, un fuerte dolor se instalo en mí pecho ¿y si ella quedaba embarazada después de esta noche, yo iba a matar esa pequeña semilla? Un hijo de Bella y mio... no habría nada mas hermoso en el mundo.

- Isabella no soy partidario de esas pastillas - confesé con sinceridad - va contra la naturaleza de la vida, al igual que un aborto...

Esa era una realidad para mi, como medico me sentía obligado a recetar miles de recetas de esas píldoras a mujeres que acudían a mi consulta, ese era un proceso para detener cualquier posibilidad de embarazo con el que yo jamás estaría de acuerdo, y mucho menos pensando que detendría un proceso tan natural como el embarazo de mi propia esposa.

- Que... ¡¿que quieres decir?! - dijo levantándose del asiento enojada - ¡¿y se quedo embarazada?! ya sabes que nuestro matrimonio tiene una fecha limite, yo no quiero un bebe en estas circunstancias...

¿Que debería de decirle? yo no quería a forzarla a tener un hijo conmigo, pero estando echo tampoco iba a matar algo tan bonito como eso...

- Lo siento Isabella - dije triste y bastante emocionado - yo no quiero forzar algo así... pero lo echo, echo esta... tendremos que esperar...

Me observo con lagrimas en los ojos y salió de la sala corriendo. ¡Maldita sea yo! yo jamás quisiera hacerle semejante daño a mi princesa, mi corazón se partido en dos al Bella recordarme que nuestro matrimonio tenia fecha límite... ella me dejaría sin lugar a dudas. No quería tener un bebe conmigo ¿que debería de hacer? un bebe nos uniría mucho… pero ella no lo deseaba… Tanto ella como yo éramos adultos y responsables, y no miramos las consecuencias en la noche… ahora había que afrontar lo que viniese, a pesar del sufrimiento de mi princesa… Me dolía en el alma saber como se sentía Isabella y aun mas pensando que yo era el culpable de su pena.

El tan solo echo de pensar que dentro de Bella pudiese crecer algo tan mio, se me hinchaba el pecho de felicidad… ¿me abandonaría de la misma manera si tuviésemos un bebe? Me senté en el sofá de la sala, hundido, triste y derrotado ¿no tendríamos futuro juntos? sin poderlo controlar me abandone a la pena que sentía al pensar en mi Bella.

**POV BELLA **

No podía cesar de llorar, tumbada sobre la cama y llorando en silencio tras la primera discusión con Edward... Nada estaba saliendo según debería ¿y si tenia un bebe de Edward? ¿como lo iba a abandonar? aun más me dolía el dolor y la tristeza que había vislumbrado en los ojos de Edward al yo recordarle la realidad...

Por más que yo quisiese intentarlo y hacerlo feliz por ser un hombre tan bueno y bondadoso no podía hacerle daño a Tanya de esta manera tan cruel... ¿Como seria mi rencuentro con Tanya? ¿me odiaría? Mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta... y eso me hizo llorar más. ¿Pero y si quedaba embarazada? ¿sacrificaría la felicidad de mi propio hijo por la de Tanya?

Cuando ya no me quedaban mas lagrimas por derramar, cuando ya me había desahogado y finalmente comprendiendo la postura de Edward me tranquilice... no iba a discutir mas con el por ese tema, yo tampoco era partidaria de interrumpir el curso de la naturaleza... solo quedaría esperar... y rezar para no tener un bebe en estas circunstancias... un hijo con Edward me unía de por vida a él, de una manera u otra, quedarme con Edward seria perder a mi hermana Tanya para siempre, y eso era algo con lo que yo no podría vivir, pero tampoco seria feliz destruyendo la familia que podría tener con Edward…

Necesitaba confiar que todo iba a salir bien... de lo contrario tendría que tomar una de las decisiones mas difíciles de mi vida, tendría que hacerle daño a personas a las que jamás desearía dañarlas, y por más que me doliese tendría que defraudar a Tanya… Sabia que estaba siendo egoísta, Edward iba a sufrir mucho al igual que Tanya… y sin embargo anteponía a Tanya por encima de el… ¿merecía Tanya mas que el? ¿Y si Tanya comprendía mi postura al saber que Edward no pensaba corresponderle nunca? preguntas que solo el tiempo respondería…

El hecho de pensar que Tanya me odiara, me mataba, pero el hecho de abandonar a Edward no me dolía menos. ¿Por qué? aun no tenía la respuesta.

Me levante y me acerque muy despacio a la sala donde había dejado a Edward, él no me había buscado y todo parecía silencioso... ¿se habría ido? Al observar el sofá que había junto a la ventana, mi corazón se estremeció de dolor... Edward se encontraba tumbado, observando el techo de la habitación y llorando... muy bajito, en silencio, como un niño triste y abandonado. Me acerque a el lentamente sin hacer ruido, una vez a su lado me posicione en el suelo de rodillas, el noto mi presencia y enseguida se volteo hacia mi, me observo con una intensidad que asustaba. Ver su hermoso rostro desarmado de dolor por mi culpa me lleno de amargura y tristeza.

- Edward... - le dije limpiando sus lagrimas con mis dedos, el cerro los ojos al notar el contacto - no quiero verte así, tienes razón... vamos a dejar que la naturaleza continúe su curso, aunque yo no quiera...

El abrió rápidamente los ojos y me puso un dedo acallando mis palabras.

- No lo digas - dijo sentándose, un poco mas calmado.

Se me rompía el alma al verlo así, quería borrar cualquier gesto de dolor y de tristeza de su hermoso rostro, necesitaba verlo feliz… ¿por qué tendría que ser siempre yo la causa de su sufrimiento? El tomo mi mano y me sentó en el sofá entremedio de sus piernas.

- Bella no te haces una idea de lo que eres para mi - dijo emocionado apoyando su frente con la mía – te necesito tanto...

- Perdóname – suplique angustiada, acariciando su mejilla – dime que me perdonas… por favor.

Me acerco un poco mas a él acariciando mi cintura, su otra mano se poso en mi nuca y comenzó a darme un beso tierno y dulce, saboreando mi sabor, con una ternura que dolía, era su manera de decirme que me perdonaba, solo entonces yo me relaje en sus brazos y apoye mis manos sobre su pecho, aun ambos estábamos en albornoz. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a calentarse con el beso, me acerque al cuanto pude, e introduje mi lengua en su boca, buscándolo, provocándolo, haciéndole saber cuan arrepentida me sentía, de su garganta broto un gemido y acto seguido me coloco a horcajadas sobre el, comenzó a besarme con mas intensidad y con mas pasión, enrede mi manos a su cabello para acercarme mas a él, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi, llenándome y colmándome como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Nuestras lenguas se buscaban, chocaban, se saboreaban, pidiendo y exigiendo más. Edward fue disminuyendo el beso con un breve mordisco en mi labio inferior, acabando con mi boca para besar la base de mi garganta, jadee inconscientemente al sentirlo cerca de mis pechos.

- Enloquezco cuando jadeas así - musito Edward, soltándome el lazo del albornoz.

Mi cuerpo se calentaba a cada segundo, con cada roce, con cada palabra... deseando más... siempre más. Edward gimió al tenerme desnuda de cintura hacia arriba y admiraba mis pechos con una lujuria que me hizo retorcerme de deseo.

- Eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa…aun no me creo que seas mía, eres un sueño, eres mi sueño – sus palabras tan dulces y a la vez tan sensuales me enloquecían, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara de deseo, haciéndome sentir más sensual y atrevida.

Comenzó a besar mis pechos muy despacio, con mucha ternura, como si fuese algo que pudiese romperse, yo comencé jadear más y mas, frotándome sobre su cuerpo, tras un gruñido, Edward comenzó a chuparme el pezón con más insistencia con más fuerza, con más posesión, haciéndome perder el control.

- Me encanta cuando... ¡ah! ... me haces sentir así - las palabras escapaban de mi boca sin yo poder controlarlas – me enloqueces… me haces temblar de deseo… me llenas…

Edward gimió y comenzó a succionar el pezón de una manera más salvaje sin apenas controlarse. Me eche hacia atrás dejándome llevar por el momento, cediéndole mi cuello, mis pechos, mi cuerpo… todo era suyo.

- Bella me vuelve loco… sentirte así de… entregada – su voz era ronca, contenida, apenas audible, haciendo que me sumergirá de una manera mas profunda en la burbuja de la lujuria.

La magia del momento se rompió, al sonar en la habitación mi teléfono móvil.

- No lo... cojas, déjalo sonar - musito Edward con la voz ronca cargada de pasión.

Estaba tentada a obedecerle cuando el móvil, volvió a sonar una y otra vez...

- Ed... Edward para ... por favor - le suplique jadeando , el continuaba torturándome - ¿ y si es mi tío?

Edward pareció volver a la realidad y se apartó de mis pechos con un tierno beso en cada uno de ellos, haciéndome gemir y deseando no apartarme de él. Nuestras mirada se encontraron y me incline hacia él, bese sus labios, los lamí, los mordí… mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez que el beso se profundizaba mas y mas, haciéndome sentir que necesitaba a ese hombre mas que a nada en el mundo…

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a posarse sobre todas las partes mi cuerpo, con la respiración muy alterada, devolviéndome el beso con la misma necesidad que la mía, su lengua embestía a la mía con una sensualidad abrasadora, su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca como si me estuviese haciendo el amor en ella, gesto que me hacia enloquecer.

El teléfono volvió a sonar una vez tras otra. Con un gruñido de irritación, Edward se fue separando lentamente de mi, pego su frente a la mía, ambos jadeábamos, nuestras respiraciones era artificiales.

- Bella… - me dijo con ternura, mientras me subía el albornoz - tal vez tenga… que ver con Charlie.

Al pensarlo me asuste, me arregle el albornoz y me levante rápidamente, cogí el móvil y el nombre que salió en pantalla me helo el cuerpo...**Tanya**

- ¿Hola? - dije con voz insegura.

- Bella soy Tanya, sé que te dije que no te llamaría hasta que volviese a casa - dijo en tono muy feliz - ¡Y SOPRESA! ¡ya estoy en casa! ¿por qué no hay nadie en casa a estas horas?

Comencé a temblar de miedo, Tanya estaba de vuelta, la hora que mas había temido, llegaba, y yo no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a su ira y a su odio…

* * *

Hola holaaa , bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo en el que Edward y Bella tienen un pequeño enfado , el cual no dura mucho , Bella tiene muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas , aunque poco a poco podra ir respondiendose ya que Tanya ya esta aqui , agraceder a **Maya Cullen Masen , cintygise , EsteVas , alimago , ****dracullen y BrissLizzbeth** por vuestros cometarios que me hacen sentir mas ganas de escribir y animar a la gente que tambien lee el fic que me comenten y agradecerles que me sigan , espero que os guste el cap y os dejo un adelanto del siguiente , nos vemos el martes , besos.

* * *

**Adelanto del cap 8**

Al abrir la puerta se me helo el cuerpo... Bella esta sentada en el suelo , abrazándose las rodillas y la frente apoyada en ellas y llorab ... seria Charlie? ¿tendría yo la culpa? Me acerque a ella despacio y con cautela, cuando llegue a su lado me agache y le acaricie su cabello.

- ¿Que .. que pasa? - dije preocupado - ¿por qué estas así?

Ella continúo en la misma postura y no dijo ni una palabra , solo se podía oír su llanto.

- Isabella por favor - dije suplicando y asustado - me estas asustando , dime algo...

Tras un largo y eterno silencio , Bella levanto su mirada hacia mi , se veía tan mal ... se me partió el corazón al verla así...

- Dime ¿ que te ha pasado para que estés así ? - pregunte limpiando sus lagrimas.

Ella me observo y unos segundos mas tarde me sorprendió ... se abrazó a mi ocultando su rostro en mi pecho mientras la consumía la pena...

.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 : Capitulo 8 - El reencuentro con Tanya .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

******** ******LA FUERZA DEL AMOR ******

********CAPITULO 8 - EL REENCUENTRO CON TANYA********

**POV BELLA**

No sabia que decirle... mi cuerpo temblaba y temblaba, había temido tanto este momento... Tanyabya estaba de vuelta y yo aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ella, derrotada me deje caer al suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared, ¿que iba a decirle?

- Bella ¿estas ahí? - dijo Tanya confundida a través del celular - ¿que esta pasando?

- Emm... Tanya , tenemos que hablar ... - dije temblorosa - espérame en casa , tengo aun cosas que hacer... ¿nos vemos a las dos en casa?

- Pero Bella ¡a las dos! ¡son las ocho de la mañana! - dijo impaciente - ¿aun sigues en casa de tío Harry? ¿mama y papa no han vuelto?

- Tanya por favor - dije agotada y derrotada - espérame en casa a esa hora, tenemos... que hablar, mama y papa aun no están en casa... luego te explico...

- No entiendo nada, llego cuatro días antes para sorprenderos y no hay nadie - sonaba mosqueada - ¿y a ti que diablos te pasa? ¿por qué estas tan rara?

- Tanya... no es nada - ya comenzaban a caerme las lagrimas - tengo ganas de verte... pero aun no puedo salir hacia allá...

- Esta bien - dijo pesimista - tu veras lo que haces, te veo entonces aquí mas tarde, supongo que estarás en casa del tío Harry, y por muchas ganas que tenga de verte, no me pienso meter en esa casucha... en por cierto... felicidades... se me olvido por completo tu cumpleaños...

- No pasa nada... te veo mas tarde - dije emocionada - te he echado de menos...

No obtuve respuesta por su parte y colgó el celular, yo solté el mio en el suelo y me tape la cara con las manos, no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Tanya... a su ira, a su odio, a su desprecio... Un llanto lastimero florecido desde lo mas hondo de mi alma al sentir lo que me esperaba...

**POV EDWARD **

Al ver que Bella no volvía a la sala me dispuse a levantarme, no quería interrumpir su llamada y había decidido continuar esperándola, quería que ella tuviese su momento de privacidad, pero ya tardaba demasiado... Me quede recordando lo que minutos antes había sucedido entre nosotros, Bella me había pedido perdón, su sentimiento de culpa me consumía, la forma de pedirme perdón, con esa tristeza, esa pena, sabia que estaba librando una dura batalla en su interior, para no dañarme a mi o a su hermana, su puro y noble corazón la tenia entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que ella no me amaba, pero si sentía atracción por mi, ese era un gran paso, apenas hace unos minutos la había sentido en mis brazos tan vulnerable y receptiva… **_me encanta cuando me haces sentir_** **_así, me enloqueces… me haces temblar de deseo… me llenas… _**palabras susurradas de sus dulces labios consumida por la lujuria, sus palabras se habían clavado en cada parte de mi anatomía, necesitando aferrarme a ellas... Al oír un pequeño golpe, como de caer algo sobre el suelo en la habitación donde se encontraba Bella, decidí ir en su busca.

Al abrir la puerta, se me helo el cuerpo... Bella se encontraba sentada en el suelo , abrazándose las rodillas y la frente apoyada en ellas… y lloraba... ¿seria Charlie? ¿tendría yo la culpa? Me acerque a ella despacio y con cautela, cuando llegue a su lado, me agache y le acaricie el cabello.

- ¿Que... que pasa? - dije preocupado - ¿por qué estas así?

Ella continúo en la misma postura sin decir una palabra, solo se podía oír su llanto.

- Isabella por favor - dije suplicando y asustado - me estas asustando, dime algo...

Tras un largo y eterno silencio ella levanto su mirada hacia mi, se veía tan mal... se me partió el corazón al verla así...

- Dime ¿que te ha pasado para que estés así? - pregunte limpiando sus lagrimas.

Ella me observo y unos segundos mas tarde me sorprendió... se abrazó a mi ocultando su rostro en mi pecho mientras la consumía la pena... Me acomode sentado en el suelo y apoye mi espalda en la pared, comencé a acariciarle la espalda, el cabello, quería consolarla... aunque parecía no tener consuelo, mi pequeña estaba destrozada ¿pero porque? no quise hacerle mas preguntas, quise dejarle su tiempo hasta que ella se sintiese con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Los minutos transcurrían y por fin Bella se relajaba en mis brazos, la estreche con más fuerza cerca de mí pecho... como la amaba, me dolía tanto verla así, sin consuelo alguno.

- Era Tanya... - susurro aferrándose a mi pecho.

Mi cuerpo se tenso al oír su nombre... ella era la causa por la que Bella me abandonaría... en cuanto Tanya volviese, Bella seria otra persona, la perdería y eso me mataría.

- Ya esta de... vuelta - susurro entre lagrimas - ¿que voy a decirle?

Volvió a estallar en un gran llanto... mi corazón estaba roto... con la vuelta de Tanya, perdería a Bella para siempre...

- Tranquilízate por favor - dije intentando parecer sereno - no quiero que te enfermes otra vez…

Ella levanto de nuevo su mirada hacia mi, se notaba tan destrozada, su rostro inundado por las lagrimas, su cara hinchada por el llanto, necesitaba consolarla, necesitaba que supiese que me tenía a su lado. Incline la cabeza hacia delante, buscando su boca, buscando un modo de quitar su expresión de dolor. La bese despacio, saboreando el sabor de sus lágrimas saladas que llegaban hasta sus labios, poco a poco Bella se fue relajando en mis brazos, dejándose llevar...

- Te... tenemos que irnos al hospital – susurro sobre mis labios temblorosa.

- Aun es temprano, relájate princesa, estoy contigo - acariciando su espalda – estoy aquí.

La acomode a horcajadas sobre mi y comencé a besarle el cuello para relajarla, y para mi sorpresa lo estaba consiguiendo, pequeños suspiros brotaban de su dulce boca y las lágrimas comenzaban a cesar. El deseo comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo a una velocidad abrasadora, para mi sorpresa Bella cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme, me beso con intensidad, con fuerza, con pasión… verla así de entregada me estaba volviendo loco. Comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, de mi garganta broto un jadeo salvaje al sentirla tan calidad y sensual. Bella continúo explorando cada parte de mi cuerpo, los hombros, el pecho, el vientre… todo mientras me besaba con una intensidad que me estaba matando. Su lengua buscaba a la mía con inquietud, con desesperación, tome su lengua y la lamí, la succione, la devore. El beso a medida que fue transcurriendo los minutos de mostro más cálido y posesivo, más absorbente y húmedo.

Me sentí tremendamente feliz, ella buscaba mi consuelo, no me apartaba de su lado tras la llamada de su hermana ¿como seria cuando se volviesen a ver? me daba terror ese momento. Tenia que hacerle entender a Bella que seria feliz a mi lado para que no me abandonase nunca, no soportaría vivir sin ella. Muchas habían sido las noches tristes y oscuras sin ella, como si no hubiese un amanecer después del crepúsculo, Bella había eclipsado mi vida, ahora me hacia sentir feliz, como si floreciese una luna nueva tras un eterno sol de medianoche.

**POV BELLA **

No deseaba que acabase nunca este dulce momento, me hacia olvidar todo lo que vendría después, me hacia sentirme feliz… me sentía como jamás me había sentido en la vida, me sentía completa con Edward a mi lado. Con solo una mirada y una caricia, él había disminuido mis temores, esa mirada que se penetraba que cada parte de mí ser, haciéndome temblar y sentir cosas totalmente desconocidas. Me sentía húmeda y caliente, necesitaba que el cuerpo de Edward se fundiese con el mio, como si fuesen uno solo.

Continúe acariciando el cuerpo de Edward, un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, con la fuerza justa, todo su cuerpo era hermoso, todo él lo era. Necesitaba recorrer su cuerpo, aun más cuando sentía que Edward se consumía en mis brazos, sentía que tenia el control sobre el en esos momentos, y eso para mi sorpresa me excitaba bastante, comencé a desabrocharle el albornoz con ansias, mientras continuábamos devorándonos con los labios.

Edward acabo arrancándose el albornoz, haciendo que mi mirada se perdiera en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

- Te suplico… no me… mires así Bella – su respiración era entrecortada y jadeaba, el me observaba mientras mi mirada se topaba con su esplendido miembro.

Comencé a temblar por la anticipación de los hechos, jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable ante una persona como me sucedía con Edward. Sin poderme controlar me lamí los labios, al ver el efecto que su pene producía en mí.

- Dios Isabella – jadeo Edward desabrochándome mi albornoz de una manera rápida, con prisas – no… no hagas eso con la lengua… me estas matando baby.

Lo observe a los ojos y vi como se oscurecían a cada segundo, Edward me quito el albornoz, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante el, sus palabras me envolvían completamente y la palabra **baby **sonaba demasiado sensual en sus labios como para hacerme enloquecer.

- Nunca me voy a… cansar de observar… lo hermosa que eres – susurro observando mis senos, con una mirada que me traspasaba, que me quemaba, que me hacia arder, entonces poso una mano sobre mi pecho y yo jadee bruscamente, necesitando ese contacto.

Comenzó a masajearme los senos con delicadeza, deje de caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentada a horcajadas sobre el, una postura tan indecente y a la vez tan atrevida y excitante que me enloquecía. Beso mis pechos al principio con delicadeza, luego con una pasión desbordante a medida que mi gemidos se hacían mas constantes.

- Edward… - suplique con apenas un hilo de voz.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi, con un movimiento rápido, su mano izquierda se cernió sobre mi nuca, acercando mi boca a la suya, su mano derecha bajaba lentamente por mi vientre… y mas abajo. Su mano llego a mi centro, grite de placer al sentirlo hay, donde tanto lo necesitaba, comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos sobre mi clítoris, me removía sobre el, enloqueciendo a cada uno de sus movimientos sobre mi sexo, gruñí, grite, jadee, Edward ahogaba cada uno de mis gritos con sus labios que devoraban a los míos con impaciencia, con posesión, con agresividad, una mezcla salvaje y dulce que solo podría dármela Edward.

- Edward… no lo… soporto mas – gemí apartándome un poco de sus labios, pero sin apartarme del todo, necesitaba sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos.

Tras mi suplica Edward me torturo ingresando un dedo en la cavidad de mi sexo, gruñí de placer, ese hombre me estaba matando, su dedo entraba y salía de mi centro haciendo que me contonease sobre el como una gata en celo.

- No lo aguantes… déjalo ir baby… déjate llevar – lo notaba contenido, sabia que el me necesitaba tanto en esos momentos como yo a él.

- Edward… así no… lléname de ti… necesito que me llenes… - tras un eterno gruñido, me tomo por la cadera, guiando su pene en la cavidad de mi sexo, sin más detenimiento.

Ambos gruñimos al sentir el contacto de nuestros sexos, tan necesitados el uno del otro. Edward me pego a su cuerpo, tomándome por la cadera para estrecharme con fuerzas entre sus brazos mientras me penetraba lentamente, nuestros labios gimieron al unisonado cuando el entro por completo en mí.

- Me vuelves... loco… dios Isabella - dijo gimiendo en el hueco de mi garganta, yo me sostenía de su cabello.

Poco a poco tome el control de la situación, Edward me tomaba por la cintura guiando mis movimientos y yo con mis manos enredadas en su cuello llevaba el ritmo meciéndome lentamente sobre el, dejándome arrastrar por una pasión que me consumía entera.

- Te amo tanto baby… te deseo demasiado princesa… - palabras que Edward volvía a susurrar sobre mis labios, mientras me penetraba con lentas y profundas embestidas.

El placer era inmenso, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose a la misma paz, encajando a la perfección, siendo arrastrados por una pasión sin igual, consumiéndonos a cada segundo, sumergiéndonos en una burbuja… en nuestra burbuja. Continuemos con la danza de nuestros cuerpos, sintiéndonos en un solo ser, perdiéndonos el uno en el otro, sin que existiese más nadie, sin que existiese el mundo entero.

Edward fue acelerando los movimientos en cada embestida, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, entre gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos que cada vez sonaban con más intensidad. Edward tomo posesión de mi boca ahogando nuestros gemidos, le devolví el beso con cada célula de mi cuerpo, mientras continuábamos con el ritmo del placer, yo comencé a cabalgar sensualmente sobre el subiendo y bajando, hasta que sentía a Edward en lo más profundo de mí ser.

- Oh Bella… no puede haber… un placer… mas grande… que el que… tu me das – susurro sobre mis labios, con un jadeo animal.

Lo bese como si jamás pudiese volver a hacerlo, impregnándome de su dulce sabor, besándolo con osadía y con dulzura. Mezclando su cálida saliva con la mía, embriagándome de su aliento, perdiéndome en su boca.

- Bella... eres lo mejor... que me ha pasado… en la vida… te quiero - susurro bajando la presión del beso.

Me estremecí al sentir el amor que me procesaba en cada momento, me apreté más a él y con una embestida más note que mi cuerpo se tensaba en torno a su pene y llegaba al clímax, con tal intensidad que acababa de desintegrarme en mil pedazos.

- Si... siento que voy a morir... de placer - susurre sin poder controlar las palabras que escapaban de mi boca.

- Yo... ya... estoy en el... cielo - jadeo Edward, un segundo antes de llegar a la cima del clímax, segundos más tardes que yo, me abrazo con fuerza, como si se le fuese la vida en ello, y gritando mi nombre en un fuerte y salvaje gruñido, se vacío fuera de mí.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, apoyados el uno en el otro con las respiraciones agitadas y esperando que los últimos espasmos de placer cesaran. Cuando ya todo pareció volver a la calma, Edward tomo mi mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos. Unos ojos que me hacían perderme en ellos, lo observe nerviosa, se notaba emocionado.

- Te amo más que a mi vida Isabella - susurro con gran intensidad - nunca lo olvides.

- Edward yo... - el silencio mis labios con un dedo.

- Shhhh no digas nada - me dedico una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y me dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz.

Me acurruco sobre su pecho de nuevo, besando mi cabello, su amor y su ternura me derretían.

- ¿No trabajas hoy? - le pregunte dudosa sobre su pecho.

- No, hoy tengo el día libre - me dijo mientras nos incorporábamos - pero quiero estar contigo cuando Charlie despierte.

Lo mire y asentí, me reconfortaba que el estuviese a mi lado en ese momento tan difícil. Al incorporarme un poco, note que un cálido líquido se derramaba por mi pierna, cerca de mi sexo.

- Lo siento – levante la mirada hacia Edward un poco pérdida y entonces recordé, que era ese líquido tan espeso y cálido.

Un liquido que me había llenado por completo hace unas horas, el liquido que podría cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas… el semen de Edward. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa haciéndole saber que no estaba molesta, Edward tomo el albornoz y comenzó a limpiarme delicadamente.**.**

**.***********.**

Cogí ropa limpia de las que Edward me había traído, me conocía perfectamente, pues parecía que la hubiese elegido yo misma y me dirigí de nuevo a la ducha.

- Bella… - me gire de inmediato - en el trabajo me dan dos semanas de vacaciones para el viaje de bodas, les he dicho que aun no quiero tomarlas, por las circunstancias de tu padre... no me gustaría despreciarles el regalo a mis padres sobre Isla Esme... ¿iremos mas adelante cuando todo este mejor?

Lo mire unos segundo sintiendo el mas de los agradecimiento, a él no le importaba esperar, se amoldaba perfectamente a mis necesidades, tenia la paciencia que yo necesitaba a cada momento y eso cada vez me sorprendía más. Le dedique una tímida sonrisa y asentí, a el pareció encantarle la respuesta por que me regalo ESA sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

**POV EDWARD**

Respire tranquilo... todo había salido bien, Charlie había despertado... al principio se mostro confundido pero a medida que volvía a la realidad su rostro se fue ensombreciendo, sobretodo al ver a Bella a un lado de su cama llorando y angustiada, entonces Charlie se derrumbo por completo, quise dejarlos solos, ellos necesitaban su momento de privacidad para hablar de todo lo ocurrido.

Al cabo de dos horas acabe llamando a la puerta angustiado , al no saber nada de ellos , ambos quedaron callados al verme entrar, intente dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación pidiéndoles disculpas, pero Charlie me llamo, al principio se mostro algo confundido por la situación, le costaba entender que su Bella se hubiese casado en su ausencia y a los dieciocho años, pero a medida que fuimos hablando, él supo ver el amor que le procesaba a Bella y eso lo tranquilizo bastante, parecía relajado a pesar de todo por nuestro matrimonio, una de sus frases me había descolocado demasiado… **_no sabes como me alegra que te hayas casado por amor, a pesar de tu corta edad y_** **_con Edward Cullen _**enfatizando mi nombre… Charlie Swan ocultaba algo para no dañar a Isabella.

Se mostro mas confundido y desconcertado al hablar de que todas sus deudas estaban liquidadas y que su empresa iba a volver a estar en marcha, me lo agradeció entre lagrimas, uniendo las manos de Bella y las mías con las suyas, me agradeció que no los hubiese dejado en la calle, que hubiese cuidado de su hija en su ausencia, que lo devolviera a la vida tras su infarto... emocionado por sus palabras le di un fuerte apretón de manos intentando ocultar el nudo que sentía en la garganta .Cuantas mentiras nos había traído este matrimonio sin que nadie lo supiese...

Charlie prometió devolverme hasta el último euro, cosa que yo inmediatamente rechace, con lágrimas en los ojos se volvió hacia Bella que se mantenía en silencio con lágrimas en las mejillas y le dijo:

**_- Cuídalo Bella, este hombre te ama demasiado, no hace falta estar demasiado tiempo a _** **_su lado para saberlo con certeza, no lo hagas de sufrir._**

Aun sonaba esas palabras en mi mente, y el llanto de pena que tuvo Bella unos segundos mas tarde, la estreche bentre mis brazos, intentando borrarle cualquier sentimiento de culpa... yo sabía que ella no deseaba hacerme ningún daño, ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Ahora eran las tres de la tarde, Bella había salido a casa de su padre hace cuestión de dos horas... ya llevaría una hora con Tanya... ese encuentro me preocupaba verdaderamente, pero no había querido entrometerme entre ellas, el tío de Bella, Harry, la había llevado de vuelta a Forks y yo había decidido esperar un poco mas a rencontrarme con ambas y con la situación, a petición de Bella.

Cogí mi auto y me dispuse a salir, Charlie estaba bien acompañado por la enfermera Sue y yo tendría una hora hasta llegar a casa de Bella a una velocidad normal.

El camino de vuelta a Forks se me hizo eterno, pensando y temiendo lo que podría encontrarme allí. Una vez llegue a casa de Bella, aparque el auto y me encamine hacia lo desconocido, la puerta estaba entreabierta, iba a llamar a la puerta cuando escuche gritos… me encamine rápidamente hacia dentro y lo que me encontré me dejo helado.

Bella se encontraba en medio de la sala de espaldas a mí, con un llanto desconsolado, un segundo más tarde Tanya le golpeaba el rostro a Bella con una fuerza brutal, haciendo que Bella se tambalease y cayese sentada al suelo, mientras Tanya continuaba gritándole e insultándole:

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRAAAA! - gritaba con rabia - ¡JURO QUE LO VAS A PAGAR BELLA!

Tras el shock recibido, me encamine rápidamente hacia dentro para ayudar a mi pequeña que no tenía consuelo, Tanya al observarme entrar, me dedico una mirada de dolor y salió llorando de la sala. Me acerque a Bella y apoye mi mano en su cabeza acariciándola, ella estaba en la misma posición que en el hotel, sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas y la cabeza apoyadas en ellas. Me estaba muriendo de pena al verla así, tan indefensa, rota de dolor… y una vez mas por su hermana. Al notar la caricia, Bella levanto su mirada hacia mi, con el rostro bañados en lagrimas, mi corazón se estremeció de dolor.

Ella me observo ¿con desprecio? y acto seguido se levanto de golpe, apartando bruscamente mis manos de ella.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! - me grito llorando y con demasiada angustia - ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

Tras esas horribles palabras, volteo y se fue corriendo de allí, dejándome solo y desagarrándome por el dolor.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEERLO POR FAVOR .**

Hola hola , aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo , con emociones contradictorias Bella debatiendose entre Edward y Tanya , un Edward como siempre tierno e intentandose ganar el corazon de Bella , bueno y Tanya que decir de ella ... parece que viene dando guerra , el final del capitulo es un poco doloroso para Edward y no menos para Bella como lo veremos en el siguiente cap , **quiero decirle algo importante ****ya sabeis que vengo poniendo adelantos de el prox capitulo en cada final de uno , esta ****semana no lo voy a hacer , quiero ver si de esta forma se me animan las personas ****que leen en silencio y no me dejan un comentario , por pequeñito que sea , solo ****haciendome saber que leen cada capitulo del fic , poco a poco mis lectores van ****aumentando pero no se animan todos a comentarme y eso me entristece , pongo****mucho empeño en el fic y adoro cuando leo vuestros comentarios y me dan mas ****ganas de escribir , todo aquel que me deje su comentario tendra por privado ****su adelanto del proximo capitulo y mi agradecimiento infinito** ._ AGRADECER A __MI FIELES ALIMAGO , CINTYGISE , JANALEZ , LOREMOLINA Y A LOS NUEVOS QUE SE VAN AÑADIENDO __COMO BELLA MARIIE18 , BRISSLIZZBETH , Y BUENO A ALGUNOS FIELES QUE NO LOS __HE VISTO COMENTAR ESTA VEZ , PERO QUE SE QUE LO SIGEN LEYENDO , lo dixo , enormemente __agradecia con los que me leen , comentan , me ponen en alertas , en favoritos , no os __podeis hace una idea la ilusion que me hace , cada vez que veo que alguien nuevo me lee y lo que __siento cuando me comentais , no me entretengo mas , **el prox cap sera el sabado** , miles de besos y gracias ._


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 : Capitulo 9- Arrepentimientos .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**Hoy no puedo empezar sin antes agradeceros con el alma todos los reviews que ****he recibido en el capitulo anterior , no sabeis lo que agradezco que me comenteis , que ****me hagais saber vuetras opiniones , esta semana me he sentido muy emocionada e ****ilusionada al ver que por fin comenzais a dejarme vuestros reviews , os pido que no me ****abandoneis esta semana ni en las proximas ya que por fin siento la acogida que lentamente va teniendo ****la historia , ya sabeis que como regalo a vuestros reviews os mando por privado un adelanto ****del proximo capitulo , a los que me habeis dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior por favor leer ****la nota final ( es importante para mi ) , muchisimos besos y mi agradecimiento infinito , sois las mejores ****muacks . Ahi ****va el capitulo 9 espero que os guste .**

* * *

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR **

**CAPITULO 9 - ARREPENTIMIENTO**

**POB BELLA**

Tras gritarle a Edward, corrí y me encerré en mi habitación, el encuentro con Tanya había resultado aun peor de lo que yo había imaginado, a pesar de contarle las circunstancias, ella no entendía mis motivos para casarme con Edward, se sentía traicionada y dolida para conmigo, eso me hacia sentirme rota de dolor, sobretodo al percibir su desprecio y su odio hacia mi, ella y yo siempre habíamos estado muy unidas... y ahora al recordar sus palabras y su actitud mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar…

_**Flashbacks**_

- _¿Que estas diciendo Bella? – gritaba al oír mi relato – ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

_- Tanya yo no quería… - intentaba explicarle – no tuve otra opción… lo siento… perdóname_

_- ¿QUE TE PERDONE? – unas lagrimas se le habían derramado por la mejilla – ¡NO TIENES NI_ _IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO BELLA, NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA, ERES UNA ENVIDIOSA,_ _TE VOY A ODIAR SIEMPRE POR ESTO!_

_- NOOO Tanya por favor – suplique llorando – no digas eso… ya te he dicho que lo dejare…Tanya_ _entiéndeme por favor… lo que he hecho a sido por la familia… ¿que me dices de mama?_

_- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MAMA, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI TE CASABAS CON MIKE – no_ _reconocía su mirada, era de ira y de odio hacia mi – ME DA IGUAL LO QUE ESE IMBECIL TE HAYA_ _ECHO ANTES, TE ODIO BELLA, NO ENTIENDO COMO ME HAS HECHO ESTO, SABES QUE EL_ _ES MI VIDA, PERO TE ADVIERTO ALGO, AUNQUE SEA TU MARIDO LO VOY A CONQUISTAR, EL_ _SERA MIO!_

_- Tanya… no sabes lo… que dices – dije suplicando que me entendiese – Tanya… tienes… que saber_ _que el no… siente lo… mismo… por ti…_

_Intentaba hacerla recapacitar, que entendiese que Edward no iba a pertenecerle nunca, a pesar de todo lo _ _que yo iba a ser por ella, pero de nada me sirvió, su mirada comenzó a mostrar un dolor intenso, luego _ _el mas despreciable de los odios hacia mi, entonces termino golpeándome… no podía creerlo._

_- ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA – grito con desprecio – JURO QUE LO VAS A PAGAR BELLA._

.

.

Necesitaba y quería entender su postura, pero la verdad se me hacia difícil, yo hubiese echo cualquier cosa por ella, de echo casarme con Edward no fue por voluntad propia… pero al parecer ella no contemplaba otra postura ni deseaba entrar en razones, su actitud me dolía en el alma. Aun así tampoco conseguía arrancarme la inquietud de mi pecho sintiendo que le había fallado en lo más importante de su vida.

Yo había sido su fiel confidente en todo lo referente a Edward… y ahora él era mi marido, ella entendía que se lo había robado… aunque la realidad era que nunca fue suyo.

Hacia pocas horas me había sentido muy feliz al ver despertar a mi padre y ver que a pesar de todas las mentiras que le había contado respecto a mi relación con Edward, él estaba un poco más feliz sin sospechar todo lo ocurrido... Cuando después de una larga conversación yo le había dicho que me acababa de casar, su rostro mostro una mueca de dolor, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, pero ocurrió algo extraño, cuando susurre el nombre de Edward Cullen, mi padre pareció relajarse y suspiro aliviado. En apenas unos minutos mi padre había percibido el amor que Edward me procesaba a cada segundo, yo había podido notar lo emocionado que se sentía Edward al recibir la bendición de mi padre.

Luego de todo me sentía horrible por Edward... con él había soltado toda mi rabia por todo lo ocurrido con Tanya, a pesar de que Edward solo había intentado ayudarme hasta el momento en todo lo posible y sobretodo, en lo que más valoraba, su actitud conmigo. Sabia hacerme sentir especial, me consolaba y tranquilizaba solamente con su presencia, todo él era amor y ternura conmigo, y yo le pagaba de esta sucia manera. ¿Que podía hacer? me sentía llena de pena y realmente arrepentida, la mirada de Edward cargada de dolor cuando yo le había gritado y despreciado me había roto el alma de una manera tremendamente dolorosa... en apenas tan poco tiempo había conseguido que me encariñara con el...

**.********.**

Pase todo la tarde encerrada en mi dolor en el silencio de mi habitación, descargando mi pena y mi rabia conmigo misma. Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta me hicieron incorporarme en la cama de golpe, limpiándome las lagrimas bruscamente... ¿Tal vez era Tanya?

- ¿Quien es? - pregunte esperanzada y asustada.

- Isabella... soy Edward - sonaba muy preocupado - ¿puedo pasar?

Volví a hundirme en la cama...derrotada de nuevo... a pesar de mi comportamiento hacia él, Edward volvía a mi, sus demostraciones de amor cada día me hacían sentirme peor persona, me odiaba a mi misma por el sufrimiento que causaba en el.

- Pasa - dije controlando las lágrimas.

Me senté en la cama y lo observe cuando entro... había estado llorando… su hermoso rostro estaba hinchado, la expresión de sus ojos descifraban una angustia inmensa, verlo así me lleno de amargura y de tristeza, cada célula de mi cuerpo necesitaba consolarlo, me levante de la cama y sin pensarlo me abalance sobre sus brazos, sintiendo el consuelo de ellos.

- Tranquila – decía con dulzura acariciándome el cabello - todo va a estar bien, lo prometo…

- Lo... lo siento… tanto – llore aferrándome a su pecho - no quise… lastimarte así…

-Shhh tranquila - me dijo cogiéndome en brazos - entiendo por lo que estas pasando.

Su ternura y sus palabras me hicieron llorar aun más, no era merecida de su amor, nunca lo seria. Me deposito en la cama y me tapo con mucha ternura, él se sentó en una silla a mi lado, rápidamente me incorpore nerviosa.

- Perdóname… - le dije aun llorosa y tomando sus manos entre las mías – perdóname… te lo suplico…

El beso mis manos con ternura y me miro de nuevo intentando sonreírme, aunque pude notar que no era una sonrisa sincera, el sobretodo intentaba consolarme.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte - dijo emocionado - no te voy a mentir... me as echo daño, pero sé que no has querido hacerlo... sé que me aprecias y que odias que sufra...lo veo en tus ojos, en tus gestos, en tu manera de tratarme, entiendo tu postura en esta situación.

- Esto es muy difícil Edward… - dije con tristeza - no puedo soportar el odio de Tanya... – calle unos segundos, necesitaba contarle algo importante para mi sobre Tanya - tienes que saber algo... ella pretende conquistarte... aunque tú estés casado conmigo... sabe que tras este año… serás libre...

Un fuerte dolor se instalo en mi pecho, a pesar de todo Tanya me había echo saber que nada la iba a detener, yo le había contado que dejaría a Edward después de este maldito año... por ella... había intentado tranquilizarla diciéndole que yo no sentía nada por el...

- Por favor Bella - me suplico acariciando mi mejilla - no hablemos mas del tiempo... no puedo soportarlo, en cuanto a tu hermana ya sabes que no siento nada por ella...y eso no va a cambiar.

A pesar de saber que eso entristecía a Tanya, una parte de mí se sintió complacida al saber que el no sentía nada por ella... esa sensación me lleno de culpa y de incertidumbre ¿por qué me complacía? Volví a mirarle a los ojos, se veían dolorosamente triste… acaricie sus manos entre las mías, necesitaba ser sincera una vez mas con el aunque me doliese en el alma… pero ahora mas que nunca Tanya estaba de por medio, había podido notar sus lagrimas de dolor y de impotencia ante la situación, ella jamás hubiese esperado una cosa así… por mi parte.

- No quiero hacerte daño ni engañarte - dije frustrada - no puedo corresponderte, no puedo soportar el desprecio de Tanya toda la vida...y me duele saber como vas a quedar después de esto, me duele mucho hacerte daño, me siento bien a tu lado… pero ambos sabemos cual es la situación…

- Ya hablaremos de eso en su momento - su voz sonaba realmente apagada – pero sobretodo Isabella, no antepongas la felicidad de nadie por la tuya propia…

Decidí dejar el tema de momento, no quería continuar dañándolo, él no lo merecía. En el fondo yo sentía que Edward anhelaba esperanzas de que todo cambiase, de que fuésemos felices, de que yo lo amara… y en otras circunstancias todo eso hubiese sido posible… con el me sentía bien, me sentía feliz, sentía una atracción física e incontrolable cuando estaba a su lado… lo deseaba… pero esos sentimientos no eran suficientes para traicionar a mi hermana.

- Duerme tranquila - dijo besando mi frente - Tanya a salido al hospital, cuidara esta noche de tu padre.

Una pequeña punzada de ¿celos? llego hasta mí, al saber que ellos dos habían estado a solas...

- Le he dado los datos de donde se encuentra tu padre… – respondió a una pregunta no formulada, aun así la punzada aumento, entonces sentí de nuevo incertidumbre ¿me sentía celosa? era una sensación que jamás había experimentado…

- Gracias por todo... - susurre acariciando su rostro - sé que nada de esto es fácil para ti, sé que sufres, que lloras y todo por mi maldita culpa…

- Déjalo estar… - dijo acariciando mi mejilla, suspire ante su contacto - descansa, mañana es un día duro... Mike ...

- No lo digas... - susurre angustiada.

- Estaré a tu lado princesa – susurro inclinándose hacia mi, su tono me envolvía como una caricia – jamás te dejare sola.

**Jamás te dejare sola… **palabras que se clavaban en lo más profundo de mi alma. La llegada de Mike se esperaba el día siguiente por la tarde, me aterraba la idea de encontrarme de nuevo con el, aunque en el fondo me sentía mucho más tranquila y aliviada... Edward estaría conmigo y con él siempre me sentía a salvo.

Edward comenzó a acomodarse en la silla, y la idea que cruzo por mi mente no me gusto.

- ¿Vas a dormir ahí? - pregunte alarmada, el asintió - ¿por qué?

- No deseo molestarte - dijo tranquilizándome.

- Por favor duerme a mi lado - le suplique en un susurro avergonzada – sentirte cerca me hace sentirme protegida y segura.

Él me sonrió con ESA sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y se tumbo a mi lado vestido con toda la ropa menos los zapatos.

- Ponte cómodo - le dije un poco tensa - no... no me importa que duermas en ropa interior , dormir así debe sentirse mal...

- ¿No te importa? - pregunto algo tenso - no quiero que te sientas incomoda, hoy a sido un día duro para ti y no quiero...

Puse un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo, el jamás me hacia sentir incomoda, todo lo contrario.

Lo observe fijamente, Edward era tan tierno y atento conmigo que me hacia sentir cosas distintas a las que nunca había sentido, nuevas emociones y sensaciones se instalaban en mi pecho a cada momento que pasaba con el, sensaciones desconocidas que me hacían sentir ansiosa y nerviosa, emociones con un significado desconocido para mí.

Al observar que Edward no comenzaba a desnudarse, decidí hacerlo yo.

**POV EDWARD**

Tan solo sentir el pequeño roce de las manos de Bella sobre mi piel, mi cuerpo se estremeció, sentí una inmensa corriente eléctrica que traspaso todo mi cuerpo, dejándome hambriento de ella… sostuve sus manos entre las mía para que no continuase desabrochándome la camisa... Bella sin saberlo me estaba torturando.

- Bella no continúes por favor - suplique - ya lo hago yo...

Ella me observo un poco sorprendida, sin entender mi reacción, pero entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa tras observar mi pene demasiado hinchado a través del pantalón.

- L-lo siento - dijo avergonzada apartando las manos - no pensé... que... bueno...

- Duerme… - mi voz sonó tensa, mi cuerpo me gritaba que la tomara, empezaba a sentir contraídas todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo al tener que aguantar mis ganas de ella.

Ella se tumbo y volteo hacia el otro lado, dejándome intimidad para desvestirme. Mi mente era un caos, demasiadas emociones en un día... En la mañana la llamada de Tanya haciendo que Bella quedara destrozada y hundida, con ella mi corazón, después sin saber como habíamos terminado haciendo el amor, mas tarde su ira para conmigo, luego su arrepentimiento que me había dejado sumido en la tristeza al entender su postura... Empezaba a sentir que tal vez no seria posible un futuro juntos ... y esa sensación me mataba. Pero a pesar de todo, sentía que tenia que intentarlo, más aun cuando Bella me acaba de confesar que no deseaba dormir sin mí, solo era seguridad lo que necesitaba, pero era un buen comienzo ¿o no? demasiada confusión… también sentía que me deseaba… pero ese sentimiento no era suficiente para retenerla a mi lado.

Una vez en ropa interior me tumbe a su lado boca arriba, intentando que nuestros cuerpos no se rozaran, me sentía extraño en esta casa, en esta habitación, en esta cama... al día siguiente traería mis cosas y me trasladaría aquí... La habitación era amplia , la cama también , era una habitación grandísima pero simple, combinaba perfectamente con la personalidad de Bella. A mi mente volvía los escasos minutos que había coincidido con Tanya, cuando había hablado con ella... nada comparable con Isabella, Tanya se había mostrado provocativa y altanera, también algo borde al ver mi actitud distante con ella.

**Flashbacks**

_- Hola Edward – sonrió de manera descarada - ¿no me vas a saludar?_

_-Hola Tanya – dije sin mas, gire y busque en mi maletín de trabajo hoja y bolígrafo – te voy a dejar los_ _datos de donde se encuentra tu padre._

_Mi voz había sonado cortante, lo sabia, pero no me importaba en absoluto los sentimientos de Tanya, no_ _después de haber observado su actitud con Bella. Al girar me encontré con Tanya a escasos centímetros _ _de mi cuerpo._

_- Edward no seas así de frio conmigo, me duele – intento acariciar mi mejilla y yo rápidamente me aparte de_ _su lado de una manera brusca - ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?_

_- Buenas noches Tanya – sin mas la deje allí, pude ver como contenía su rabia, Tanya era una niña_ _malcriada y caprichosa._

_- ¡EDWARD! – grito cuando yo subía las escaleras, no voltee a mirarla – SIEMPRE CONSIGO LO_ _QUE ME PROPONGO, ENTIENDE ESO._

_Su actitud tan borde confirmaba lo que yo pensaba, caprichosa y consentida._

.

.

Respire tranquilo, volvía a tener a Bella a mi lado, sus palabras de odio solo habían sido un arranque de ira, había podido sentir su arrepentimiento y su dolor al darse cuenta de como se habían desarrollado los hechos. Me sentía mas aliviado, ella había vuelto a buscar consuelo entre mis brazos, a pesar de la vuelta de Tanya…

Unos minutos mas tardes note la respiración calmada de Bella, después de su día agotador por fin dormía. Me acurruque con ella y la abrace e intente dormir un poco. Bella al notar el calor de mi cuerpo soltó un suspiro de ¿satisfacción? la abrace con mas fuerza desde detrás. Unos segundos mas tarde me sentía totalmente desvelado, Bella no paraba de moverse y eso hacia que su trasero se frotara constantemente contra mi miembro, aunque de manera inconsciente pero yo ya estaba totalmente excitado, opte por separarme un poco de ella, arrastrándome un poco más hacia atrás, pero el cuerpo de Bella permanecía pegado al mio como un imán, por mas que me arrastrase su cuerpo venia conmigo, solté un pequeño jadeo ante sus roces y al instante Bella se tenso, pude notar que había despertado...

Sin saber como, mi mano se poso en su muslo desnudo, Bella dormía con una camisa larga bastante desgastada pero eso no la hacia menos atractiva...

Comencé a acariciarle el muslo muy despacio, intentando controlar mis instintos, de la dulce boca de Bella broto un pequeño gemido... Detuve mi mano , me sentía culpable , tal vez ella no sentía necesidad ni fuerzas para hacer el amor conmigo después del día tan duro que había tenido. Bella al notar mí detenimiento, para mi sorpresa tomo mi mano y la guio muy despacio hasta su centro, de mi garganta broto un gemido de placer al sentirla tan húmeda, de los labios de Bella broto un jadeo de placer, al sentir mi mano sobre su sexo desnudo.

- Isabella… para… - susurre sobre su cabello – estas demasiado débil… demasiado frágil… no quiero aprovecharme de tu vulnerabilidad.

- Edward… - suspiro agitada – te necesito… te necesito ahora…

Suspire aliviado, yo también necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos y borrar cualquier sentimiento de dolor anterior, al haberla sentido tan lejos de mí. La atracción entre Bella y yo era palpable, ese también era un gran paso ¿o no? su entrega al hacer el amor conmigo era sincera, sentía que yo le atraía, sus palabras en momentos tan íntimos lo demostraba… y por ahora me conformaba con eso…

- Yo también te necesito… necesito sentirte cerca… necesito de ti…- le susurre besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mi mano comenzó a acariciar su clítoris en círculos, haciendo que la respiración de Bella se agitara y comenzara a gemir continuamente. Me sentía loco por adentrarme en la humedad de ella.

- Estas tan húmeda… siempre lo estas – susurre besando su hombro – dime que es por mi… que esa humedad que ciento cada vez… que te acaricio… es por mí…

- Si… ¡ah! … es por ti… me haces sentir tan bien… - susurro jadeando – solo de pensar… en tus manos… sobre mi piel… tus caricias… tu presencia… todo tú… me envuelve… y me haces… sentir esta… necesidad de ti.

Mordí su cuello con ansiedad, la palabras de Bella me habían llenado de un inmenso placer, sentirla tan receptiva y siempre dispuesta para mí me llenaba de felicidad, haciéndome olvidar cualquier momento angustioso a su lado. La acaricie mas lentamente, extendiendo toda su humedad alrededor de su sexo, sus gemidos me estaban desarmando y sus palabras me habían vuelto loco de deseo y de felicidad.

- Edward… - suspiro con la respiración entrecortada - ¡ah! … mas rápido… por favor…

Sus suplicas me llevaban a un abismo sin límites, comencé a acariciar su sexo con mas urgencias, dándole el placer que Bella necesitaba, ella no sabia el efecto que sus palabras producían en mi, sabia que la lujuria la consumía y por eso se dejaba llevar de esa manera, por eso dejaba escapar esas palabras tan excitantes de su boca.

- ¿Edward? … - baje el ritmo de las caricias sobre su sexo, al percibir su tono de voz – dime que me perdonas… por favor… vuelve a decírmelo.

La abrace con mas fuerza desde atrás, inspirando el aroma de su cabello, mi mano se cernió con más fuerza sobre su sexo, haciendo que Bella volviese a contonear su trasero sobre mi pene como una gatita hambrienta. Sus palabras me envolvían en un aura de locura, su necesidad de sentir mi perdón en este instante tan íntimo me complació hasta emocionarme, mi corazón latió a una velocidad descompasada, sus suplicas marcaban un antes y un después en nuestra relación, ahora mas que nunca entendía que con la fuerza de mi amor hacia Bella, ella podría ser mía para siempre, sin tiempo, sin límites…

- No tengo nada que perdonarte baby – susurre besando la base su cuello – eres mi vida princesa… cualquier angustia, cualquier dolor… todo vale por sentirte a mi lado… por tenerte cerca… por perderme en ti una y otra vez sin saciarme nunca… todo vale por sentir tu pureza, tu inocencia… todo es soportable por conseguir tu amor.

Un gruñido entre la pena y el placer broto de los labios de Bella, giro un poco su rostro hacia mí por encima de su hombro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, su mirada era intensa y cálida, ella acaricio mi cabello y una solitaria lágrima se derramo por su mejilla.

- No llores princesa… siempre voy a estar aquí…- susurre besando su lagrima – dime que te quedaras a mi lado… dime que siempre serás mía… que lo nuestro jamás acabara… por favor… dime que nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros…

- Edward… - susurro llorosa y frustrada – no me pidas eso… no hoy por favor… dame una tregua…

Le daría la tregua, le daría la luna, le daría mi propia vida, por algún día oír esas palabras de su boca hacia mí. Nada de lo que tenía me servía si no la tenia a mi lado. Tras una mirada penetrante, acaricie su mejilla y tome posesión de su boca, sus labios buscaban a los míos con ansias, su lengua y la mía se necesitaban, su sabor era exquisito, dulce y cálido. Volví a jugar con sus labios, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, la lengua de Bella envolvía a la mía con una sensualidad extrema, llevándome a la locura. Comencé de nuevo con caricias lentas sobre su sexo, Bella gimió ansiosa e impaciente, yo gruñí frustrado, necesitando perderme en ella.

- Bella… - susurre apartándome de sus labios – siénteme baby… estoy ardiendo por ti.

Tome su mano y la guie hasta mi abultado miembro, a través de mis boxers. Aun continuaba tras ella, con su trasero pegado a mi miembro, la mano de Bella se interpuso entre nuestros cuerpos y muy lentamente me acaricio el pene, gruñí de satisfacción, ese era un placer demasiado inmenso.

- Eres tan… grande – jadeo Bella mientras ambos nos acariciábamos – Edward… quiero… mas.

Le lamí el cuello con más intensidad, loco por que ella estuviese al borde del orgasmo para introducirme en ella, mis caricias se volvieron más insistentes e introduje un dedo en ella, luego otro, cada vez sentía a Bella más cerca del orgasmo. Mi cuerpo apenas soportaba la tensión, Bella se contoneaba sobre mí pene mientras acaricia mi miembro a través de los boxers, era una dulce y lenta tortura. Sus gemidos y mis gruñidos subían cada vez más de tono y nuestras respiraciones ya no podían ser más descompasadas. Yo ya no soportaba un segundo más la tortura cuando note que Bella se tensaba apunto de llegar al clímax, entonces detuve mi mano.

- N-no pares - susurro con voz apasionada.

La tumbe de espaldas, por fin observando su rostro de placer, me posicione encima de ella, entonces ella pego mas su cuerpo al mio, buscando la fricción de nuestros sexos… Bella me estaba matando sin saberlo.

- No voy a parar... necesito hacerte el amor – susurre observándola a los ojos.

Comencé a lamerle los labios con dulzura y con anhelo, Bella rápidamente se entrego a la pasión y enrosco sus piernas en mí cintura y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, nos besamos con una intensidad sobrecogedora, mi lengua buscaba a la suya con una ferocidad que nos consumía, era un beso apasionado que nos hacia olvidar el resto del mundo, con una pasión desbordante e imparable que me hacia desear mas, necesitaba besar cada centímetro de su piel ¿seria posible? Poco a poco me fui separando de sus cálidos labios y fui lamiendo su mandíbula, su cuello, sus pechos... los gemidos de Bella eran mi agonía, la sentía muy cálida y cada vez más entregada y apasionada.

Comencé a bajar un poco mas abajo, dejando dulces y apasionados besos a cada paso, bese su terso y plano vientre, cuando llegue a lamer su dulce ombligo, Bella se puso tensa y aguanto mi cabello con sus manos, deteniendo mis besos.

- ¿Q-que me vas a hacer? - pregunto temblorosa, levante mi mirada hacia ella y se veía demasiado apetecible.

- Déjame probarle… - le dije suplicando con mis labios cerca de su sexo, oliendo su aroma, muriendo de nuevo.

Ella me observo sorprendida y negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

- Por favor… confía en mi…- suplique de nuevo – necesito probarte… no te hare daño… solo te daré placer, lo prometo baby.

Ella pareció incomoda y tras unos minutos asintió. Solté un gruñido animal al saber que iba a saborearla por completo, Bella continuo tensa, lentamente acerque mi rostro a su sexo, mi cuerpo tembló de deseos y satisfacción. Con una pequeña lamida probé su dulce sabor, Bella jadeo y sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas con fuerzas. Lamí su sexo con más urgencias, chupando y succionando el pequeño botón de su centro, impregnándome de su sabor, jadeando sobre su sexo al sentir el placer de probarla, abarcaba su sexo con mi boca cada vez con mas urgencias, perdiéndome en su sabor y en sus atormentados gemidos. Me llenaba de felicidad el saber que yo era el único hombre que la había tocado y saboreado, el único hombre que le había echo el amor… y me proponía ser el último.

**POV BELLA **

La agonía era insoportable, necesitaba llegar al orgasmo, casi lo estaba tocando. Baje mi mirada y al observar a Edward lamiendo mi centro me hizo enloquecer de placer, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí que me perdía en esos hermosos ojos, mi cuerpo convulsionaba al sentir su lengua y su aliento sobre mi sexo.

- Sabes… tan dulce – gemí hasta la locura al sentir que mi placer era el placer de Edward, jadeaba sobre mi sexo, gozando el momento tanto como yo.

Su lengua comenzó con embestidas rápidas hundiéndose en mi sexo, me estaba haciendo el amor con la lengua, era una sensación demasiado placentera.

- Dios… Edward… - me sentía arder, Edward me estaba elevando al mismísimo cielo.

- Déjate llevar baby… suéltalo… quiero probarlo – gruño Edward sobre mi sexo, su voz sonaba tan sensual por la pasión del momento que me envolvió por completo.

Creí que iba a enloquecer de placer, no lo soportaba mas, estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó rompiendo la magia del momento. Ambos nos tensamos, Edward paro sus lamidas, era de madrugada... la llamada no podía ser buena. Edward me miro unos segundo pidiéndome permiso con la mirada, yo asentí y comencé a incorporándome lentamente, apenas tenia fuerzas, me sentía debilitada y sobretodo necesitada. Edward se levanto rápidamente y tomo su teléfono, se notaba preocupado.

- ¿Papa? – me tense al saber que era su padre - ¿que ocurre?

Callo unos minutos, asintiendo con la cabeza en modo de comprensión a lo que oía, con semblante preocupado.

- Este bien, dile que no tardo y que se tranquilice - colgó y enseguida se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Que ocurre? - dije preocupada.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y me acaricio la mejilla.

.- Isabella necesito salir - dijo con semblante serio y preocupado - mi cuñada Rosalie esta manchando sangre, ya sabes que esta embarazada y ella quiere que yo este allí para supervisar todo lo que le diga el ginecólogo, se encuentra muy nerviosa y preocupada… lo siento... siento dejarte así… en estos momentos…

- No te preocupes, es normal que te necesite a su lado, sabe que tu cuidaras de su bebe mejor que nadie - le dije animándolo, haciéndole saber que yo estaría bien – por lo demás… no te preocupes…

- No quiero dejarte sola y desprotegida – sus manos acariciaban las mías con amor.

- Estaré encerrada en casa, aquí nada puede pasarme – sonreí animándolo – no me da miedo estar sola en casa, no te preocupes.

- Gracias princesa - dijo besando mi frente, antes de incorporarse.

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y se sentó a mi lado para ponerse los zapatos.

- Bella por la mañana nos vemos en el hospital - decía mientras acababa de vestirse sin dejar de observarme - luego volveremos juntos para estar aquí cuando llegue ese maldito bastardo, cierra todas las puertas y avísame antes de salir, mandare a Alice a buscarte.

El me observo preocupado, yo asentí rápidamente.

- En cuanto te levantes mensajeame - dijo inclinándose a hacia mi - voy a estar preocupado, pero no puedo dejara Rose sola, es como una hermana para mi, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

- Estaré bien - intente tranquilizarlo - ve... no te preocupes.

Se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso rápido pero tierno, que me dejo anhelando más, se dirigió hasta la puerta y yo fui tras el para cerrar todo desde dentro como Edward deseaba.

- No abras a nadie - me advirtió antes de salir, observándome con intensidad - Te amo...

Observe perpleja como se iba, hasta en los momentos más difíciles para el, tenia palabras hermosas para mí.

Volví a la cama sintiéndola fría y vacía, por alguna razón lo necesitaba conmigo, con el me sentía protegida, me sentía querida y amada… me estaba acostumbrando a él con demasiada rapidez y eso me asustaba demasiado. Ahora me sentía vacía sin el...hace apenas unos momentos el me acariciaba con tanta dulzura y pasión a la vez... me había consumido en sus brazos, sobretodo cuando lo sentí probar mi sexo, ahora me sentía totalmente necesitada de el tras haber estado al borde del orgasmo.

Tras vueltas y vueltas en la cama llego el amanecer, decidí vestirme y salir pronto, necesitaba ver a mi padre, a Tanya... y saber que había ocurrido con Rosalie. Cogí el celular y mande un masaje a Edward como le había prometido.

**Edward estoy casi lista ¿va a poder recogerme tu hermana? puedo coger un taxi... ¿esta todo bien? **

Segundos más tarde él me contestaba.

**Alice va a buscarte, todo esta bien, nos vemos ahora, te he extrañado, TE AMO.**

Las palabras de Edward me hicieron sentirme feliz y sonreí tontamente al celular, yo también lo había extrañado… Me dispuse a salir, esperaría a Alice en el jardín de casa, ella aun tardaría en llegar y yo me sentía agobiada tras una larga y eterna noche desvelada, necesitaba aire.

Al abrir la puerta mi corazón se congelo... Mike Newton estaba en el porche de casa con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro. Mi cuerpo fue consumido por el miedo y el pánico, un nudo se agolpo en mi garganta con un sabor amargo y agrio… estaba sola en casa con el hombre que había intentando forzarme tiempo atrás... y sin Edward…

* * *

Aqui quiero decir varias cosas la primera agradecer a **bercegis , .miau , cintygise , Ariadnag , ****LeslieCullenJB , liloc , paz15 , MissCullen89 , Bella mariie18 , Maya Cullen Masen , beakis , alimago , ****Mikagiss , marah2221 , BrissLizzbeth** y** Suiza19 **mil gracias por vuestros apoyos y comentarios , espero que hayais disfrutado de mi regalo en vuestros correos ( el adelanto ) , besos y gracias !

Decir a **irene maria , catufy , Nora , Monika , ludmila y zony **que por algun motivo que no entiendo no puedo mandaros ningun privado no me da opcion , llevo intentando desde que me dejateis vuestro reviews mandaros el adelanto del proximo capitulo pero no ha sido posible , teneis cuenta aqui ? intentad mirar que ocurre por favor , me he sentido muy mal al no poder mandaros el adelanto , agradereros que dediqueis vuestro tiempo en comentarme , besos y gracias ! Y decir a **Lizairy Cullen** que he intentado tb me mandarle el adelanto pero me dice que tiene el privado desactivado , miralo por favor , te digo lo mismo me he sentido mal a no poder mandartelo muchas gracias muacks !

_**Y POR ULTIMO Y EN GENERAL QUE GRACIAS POR DEJARME VUESTROS REVIEWS , QUE NO **__**ME ABANDONEIS YA QUE SE LO QUE ES TENEROS COMENTANDO , ME DAIS MUCHA **__**FUERZA PARA CONTINUAR , GRACIAS POR DEDICAR PARTE DE VUESTRO TIEMPO EN **__**LEERME Y COMENTARME , GRACIAS A LAS ALERTAS , A LOS FAVORITOS , A LOS **__**LECTORES SILENCIOSO ( que espero me comenten xd ) Y YA SABEIS , DEJAD VUESTRO **__**REVIEWS Y OS MANDO UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO , OS ADORO !**_


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 : Capitulo 10- La amenaza de Mike .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

Hello esta semana os quiero proponer un reto , estamos cerca de los 100 reviews , si conseguimos en este capitulo superar los 110 reviews , publicare un capitulo el sabado en la noche y otro el lunes en la noche ¿ que opinan ? ¿ quieren tres capitulos en menos de una semana ? dejen sus reviews :)

* * *

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 10 – LA AMENAZA DE MIKE **

**POV BELLA**

Me quede bloqueada, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de una forma escandalosa, Mike me miraba con deseo y eso me asustaba demasiado, estaba sola en casa, Alice tardaría aun una hora en llegar, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Mike al ver mi rostro de horror sonrió de manera más diabólica.

- No me temas preciosa - dijo acercándose lentamente a mi -solo he venido por lo que es mio.

Su sonrisa demoniaca me alerto, tenia que salir huyendo, en pocos segundo Mike se abalanzaría sobre mí y yo no podría defenderme. Tome aire y en un impulso salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, temía no llegar, pues mi cuerpo estaba demasiado frágil, débil y asustado.

- ¡ Zorraaaa ! - grito Mike tras de mi, emprendiendo la marcha a seguirme.

Sin saber como , conseguí llegar hasta mi habitación con la respiración agitada, temblando de pánico, cerré el seguro de la puerta y rápidamente busque en el bolso mi celular... Necesitaba a Edward, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Con los dedos temblorosos conseguí escribirle.

**Edward tengo mucho miedo , Mike esta aquí , te necesito , por favor ven pronto .**

- ¡ Maldita seas puta !- Mike gritaba a través de la puerta con furia - ¡nadie te va a salvar de esta zorra! ¡tengo papeles, vas a ser mi mujer y te quiero ahora mismo!

Me situé en el lugar más lejano de mi habitación , en un rincón , hundiéndome sin poder aguantar las lágrimas , desolada y destrozada. Mike golpeaba la puerta con mucha fuerza , en cuestión de poco tiempo entraría y yo no podría acudir a nadie. Edward tan siquiera me había contestado al mensaje, tal vez estuviese ocupado y no había podido leerlo ¿ que iba a ser ? . Me debatía si decirle a Mike que me había casado , me daba miedo, mucho miedo su reacción, en su estado podría enfurecerse más y eso me daba demasiado pánico , no podía correr ese riesgo , no podía tentar al diablo.

Observe el celular pero nada , no llegaban mensajes , tampoco llamadas de Edward , nadie me iba a salvar esta vez, cuando Alice llegase ya mi mundo estaría echo trizas por completo ... tan solo de pensar en sentir las manos de Mike sobre mi cuerpo me daban arcadas , su toque asqueroso borraría cualquier felicidad anterior de las cálidas manos de Edward sobre mi piel . No, eso no podía suceder, de ser así mi vida sin duda jamás seria la misma, solo seria dolor y tristeza y yo no podría soportarlo.

Volví a mirar la hora , tan solo habían pasado veinticinco minutos , quedaba mas de media hora para la llegada de Alice y ella también podría estar en peligro. Mas lagrimas de frustración se derramaron por mi rostro, no tenia salida , no había escapatoria... Me desgarraba de dolor el pensar en lo que Mike podría hacerme , ya nunca nada volvería a ser igual con Edward... Borraría cualquier posibilidad de futuro entre nosotros, ese sentimiento dolió mas que cualquier otro , por queentonces me di cuenta que jamás había descartado esa opción.

Me abrace las rodillas , meciéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás , desesperada , pensando un modo de huir de Mike… deseando morir antes de estar a su merced. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que se abriera , sofoque un grito , levante mi mirada y Mike estaba tras ella, con la respiración muy agitada, muy sudoroso y con la mirada llena de odio hacia mi.

- Eres una estúpida Bella - se acercaba lentamente a mi, disfrutando de mi miedo hacia el - aquí no hay nadie que te pueda salvar de mi preciosa, no esta vez , solo has conseguido aumentar mi agonía y mi rabia.

Sus palabras sonaban muy tranquilas , muy cínicas , sabia que me tenia en sus manos y eso le estaba divirtiendo .

Lo mire aturdida y asustada, mire a mí alrededor, tenia que intentar huir de nuevo. De un salto me posicione sobre la cama, para poder pasar a través de ella hacia la otra parte de la habitación , pero un golpe en la espalda me tumbo sobre la cama boca abajo. Grite de dolor, y consumida por el pánico suplique.

- Mike … no … por favor – sentía que me ahogaba en mi propio llanto.

- Zorra no sabes como voy a disfrutar este momento - Mike comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, sentí asco, repulsión, sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar, mis lagrimas me hacían verlo todo borroso y oscuro.

- Por favor … déjame … no me hagas daño … - dije con un llanto lastimero .

- Vas a ser mía , y te advierto que no voy a ser suave por lo que me has echo pasar - su amenaza hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a convulsionarse, atemorizada por sus palabras grite de miedo y frustración.

Me volteo hacia el de una manera brusca y salvaje , cerré los ojos de inmediato , no podía verlo , no podría soportarlo… Mi estomago dio un vuelco de repulsión al sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo le escupí en la cara.

Mike soltó un grito de asco , pero eso no le impidió su venganza contra mi , se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, aprisionando mis piernas, y me dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que casi me parte en dos. Mi grito de dolor se mezclo con un grito desgarrador que provenía desde el fondo de la habitación…

- Eso por pu ... - Mike no pudo terminar la frase, abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que su peso había desaparecido completamente de mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos . Mi corazón se acelero a un ritmo descontrolado, sintiéndose tremendamente aliviado por breves segundos... Edward se encontraba justo ahí, golpeando a Mike hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente .

- ¡¿ COMO TE ATREVES HIJO DE PUTA ?! - gritaba Edward furioso golpeándolo una y otra vez - ES MI MUJER , NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE ELLA! ¿¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE ELLA?! MALDITO DESGRACIADO…

Edward se veía totalmente salvaje, no dejaba de golpear a Mike y este apenas podía abrir los ojos. Sentí que el miedo se apoderaba de mí al pensar que Edward cometiese una locura matándolo , parecía completamente ido, lleno de furia , agónico , con la mirada perdida en Mike mientras lo golpeaba sin cesar. Me levante rápidamente de la cama , con la cara surcada en lágrimas, con el cuerpo tembloroso conseguí llegar hasta Edward.

- Edward… por favo… para… - le suplique tomando el puño con el que estaba apunto de golpear de nuevo a Mike.

El observo mi cuerpo desde arriba hacia abajo, revisándolo, con el rostro desencajado, su cara reflejaba el dolor de lo vivido.

- Lo va ... a matar… - lloriquee suplicante - no merece… la pena…

El miro a Mike una vez más, con rabia contenida. Edward tenía una expresión aterradora y salvaje realmente sentía deseos de matar a Mike... por mí.

- ¡ VETE ! - le grito a Mike levantándolo por el cuello - ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERCARTE A ELLA , ESTA VEZ TE VOY A DEJAR MARCHAR, PERO JAMAS VOLVERE A HACERLO , ENTIENDE UNA COSA , ES MI ESPOSA Y NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ELLA!

- Ten-go papeles que me permi-ten poder sobre e-lla - Mike apenas tenia voz, estaba completamente bañado en sangre - no pue-de estar casada, hace ape-nas unos días… Ta … nadie me avi-so ayer…

- ¡CALLATE Y MARCHATE , ESOS PAPELES NO SON VALIDOS SI ELLA YA ESTA CASADA , Y LO ESTA , TE REPITO QUE ES MI ESPOSA , INFORMATE DONDE QUIERAS, PERO MARCHATE AHORA SI NO QUIERES MORIR AQUI!- la expresión de Edward era realmente alarmante y agresiva – TE HE PERDONADO LA VIDA UNA VEZ, NO HABRA UNA SEGUNDA!¡NO SI SE TRATA DE BELLA!

Mike nos miro unos segundos , y arrastrándose se marcho como pudo , al llegar abajo nos grito:

- ¡ Si e-so no es cierto vol-vere por ella ! y si es-tais casa-dos , juro que al-gun día vais a pa-gar por e-llo - Edward fue a bajar tras oír su amenaza pero volví a sujetarlo de nuevo por el brazo.

- Edward … por favor - le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías - te lo suplico … déjalo estar.

Edward me observo a los ojos con una intensidad que parecía traspasarme , se veía triste y derrumbado. Tiro de mi cuerpo y me abrazo contra su pecho, abrazándome con fuerza. Me deje consolar por sus brazo , necesitaba tanto su consuelo y llore sobre su pecho, envolviendo mis manos sobre su cintura, sintiendo su cálido abrazo. El latido de su corazón era agitado y galopante, me sentía abrumada por las sensaciones que yo causaba en el.

- Sssshh tranquila princesa – su voz denotaba emoción y tristeza – estoy aquí contigo.

Me aferre a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de él , hecho que últimamente parecía una realidad.

- He pasado tanto miedo Isabella, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo - confeso angustiado - he conseguido llegar en media hora, me he bebido la carretera, no soportaba la idea que te hicieran daño.

Al oír sus palabras me abandone ante el, Edward había llegado a mi vida de una forma tan inesperada como sorprendente, desde el primer minuto juntos el había cuidado de mi de la forma mas paciente y cariñosa posible... me sentía abrumada por las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo cuando lo tenia tan cerca, necesitaba sentir su calor, su aroma, su respiración... mi vida desde su llegada tornaba sobre el... lo abrace con una fuerza desbordante... entonces me di cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba en mi vida .

**POV EDWARD **

Sentía tanto alivio al tenerla conmigo, entre mis brazos, no había palabras para describir el miedo que había sentido al recibir su mensaje. El miedo me invadió por completo haciéndome casi enloquecer, la pena que había sentido al leer sus palabras me sobrecogieron, ella me había pedido ayuda de una manera desesperada, llenándome de pánico y terror al pensar como estaría sufriendo en esos terribles momentos. Me había marchado inmediatamente del hospital sin avisar a nadie, solo quería llegar a tiempo y salvarla de ese maldito cabron.

Me consolaba saber su necesidad de mí, su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos, se veía realmente asustada y agotada. La tome en brazos y la senté en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama , me arrodille ante ella, observando como su mejilla tomaba un color morado por el golpe del bastardo Mike. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas , muriendo lentamente , agonizando de dolor por el sufrimiento de Bella. Ella acaricio mi cabello suavemente enredándolo en sus cálidas manitas, aun notaba sus pequeños suspiros por el llanto que por fin cesaba. Tras unos minutos sintiendo sus caricias sobre mi cabello, levante la mirada hacia Bella y de nuevo me golpeo la pena.

Le acaricie la mejilla, ella cerro los ojos al sentir el calor de mi mano. Me dolía que la hubiesen dañado de esa forma, había llegado justo en el momento en el que Mike la golpeaba y rápidamente la ira se apodero de mí, saliendo el hombre salvaje y primitivo sin escrúpulos que llevaba dentro. Así seria siempre que alguien intentara dañarla.

- Isabella… mírame… – suplique destrozado.

Cerró sus ojos mas fuertes al sentir que le acariciaba su mejilla morada, su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor, gruñí con rabia al sentir su dolor, pero enseguida Bella acaricio la mano que yo tenia sobre su mejilla, con su propia mano. Parecía disfrutar de la sensación que le producía mis caricias y eso me consolaba por un momento.

- ¿Isabella dime que estas bien por favor? - no reconocí mi propia voz, me sentía abrumado y angustiado por la situación.

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos y me observo unos instantes emocionada, sobre su rostron volvieron a derramarse lágrimas.

- Estoy bien … gracias a ti - estaba realmente conmocionada - no hay forma de expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo… has cambiado mi vida ¿sabes … no se como puedo agradecerte tanto...

- Tenerte a mi lado Isabella, eso es todo lo que necesito – nuestras miradas se encontraron - no te haces una idea lo que ha supuesto para mi verte sometida a ese maldito bastardo... te amo demasiado Isabella, no soportaba la idea de que te dañaran, que destrozaran tu pureza, que te matasen en vida de esa cruel manera.

Me observo emocionada, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme, me beso suave, con calidez, con ternura, con sentimiento…

- Te necesito tanto… - susurro con un suspiro sobre mis labios - no debería, pero te necesito, contigo me siento tan segura y protegida...

Mi corazón se hincho de amor , era un primer paso el que estamos dando juntos, de cara a nuestro futuro. Tome su cara entre mis manos acercándola mas a mi, saboreando sus labios y su lengua , el deseo que sentía por ella no tenia límites , necesitaba hacerle el amor y borrar todo el daño ocurrido. Me deje caer hacia atrás tirando suavemente del cuerpo de Bella conmigo, nos tumbamos sobre el suelo, cuerpo contra cuerpo .

- Necesito hacerte el amor - susurre acunando su rostro entre mis manos - necesito borrar y olvidar el dolor que hemos sentido, necesito sentirte, saber que estas bie …

- Por favor… - suplico desabrochando el primer botón de mi camisa.

Tome su boca con pasión, Bella no sabia las emociones que me producía que suplicase que la hiciera mía. Lamí sus labios y su lengua, enredando mis manos en su cabello, intentando arrancar la imagen que tenia de Mike sobre de Bella. Abrí los ojos observándola solo a ella , a mi Bella, a mi baby , a mi princesa. Bella me devolvió el beso febrilmente, con necesidad ,con deseo , su lengua buscaba a la mía con una sensualidad abrasadora. Necesitaba perderme en ella , necesitaba sentirla mía y solo mía una vez mas, necesitaba sentir que el momento vivido con Mike no la apartaría de mí.

- ¿ Bella ? – la voz de Alice nos hizo volver a la maldita realidad.

Bella se apartó rápidamente de mí con gesto avergonzado, yo me puse de pie abrochándome rápidamente la camisa.

- Sube Alice - intente sonar tranquilo, aunque mi respiración era algo artificial.

Unos segundo mas tarde Alice entro en la habitación y nos miro sorprendida.

- ¿Que haces aquí Edward? - pregunto confundida - te deje en el hospital, me dijiste que viniese por Bella ¿como es que as llegado antes que yo?

Prácticamente volando en la carretera pensé, iba a contestar cuando la mirada alarmante de Alice me asusto, miraba hacia el suelo donde había sangre.

- ¿ Que ha pasado Edward ? ¿ Bella ? - su voz denotaba preocupación, miro a Bella y observo su mejilla morada - ¿que ha pasado aquí?...

Observe a Bella, aun se notaba acalorada , tendría que contarle a Alice lo ocurrido, omitiendo que Mike deseaba casarse con Bella ...

- Alice gracias por venir – Bella se notaba decaída de nuevo al ver la sangre – necesito tomar una ducha, Edward puede contarte lo ocurrido, perdóname Alice por no quedarme con ustedes, pero no me siento con fuerzas para volver a revivir todo de nuevo.

Alice la observo confundida y asintió, en cuanto Bella desapareció de su vista, se encaro a mi.

- ¿ Y bien ? – pregunto alterada.

**POV BELLA **

La ducha realmente me estaba relajando , necesitaba ese momento de paz , aunque me sentía un poco mal por no haber compartido mas tiempo con Alice , pero necesitaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido y rememorarlo todo hubiese sido un infierno. Me sentía confundida por que a pesar del momento tan agresivo que había vivido con Mike , rápidamente me había dejado llevar por las caricias de Edward con una facilidad arrolladora , con la necesidad de perderme en sus brazos y que me hicieran olvidar todo el miedo pasado y volver a sentirme segura en sus brazos. Edward … su nombre llenaba mi mente por completo , si él no hubiese llegado … mí vida ahora estaría totalmente destruida , pero él había conseguido sacarme del pozo oscuro y sin fondo del que pensaba que no tenía salida.

Edward … jamás hubiese podido imaginar un hombre como el , con su ternura , con su amor , con su paciencia , todo en él era noble y puro , cada día su presencia me llenaba mas , cada día me hacia mas falta , esa sensación me asustaba y a la vez me hacia pensar que tal vez ... Al notar una mano sobre mi cintura grite asustada , al voltearme de forma brusca me encontré con Edward , aun percibía su mirada triste y abatida , pude percibir por la tensión de su cuerpo que mi grito le había echo recordar los momentos angustiosos que habíamos vividos.

- Lo siento , no pretendía asustarte - el intentaba tranquilizarme una vez mas , lo observe con con tristeza , Edward era demasiado bueno para yo merecérmelo – Alice ha vuelto al hospital.

Asentí y decidí cambiar de tema , necesitaba borrar la tristeza de su hermosa mirada.

- Cuéntame que paso con Rosalie - intente abordar otro tema , aunque la situación no ayudaba , yo me encontraba desnuda en la ducha , con los ojos de Edward fijos en mí.

- No lo vas a creer - su rostro contenido se suavizo por unos segundos - las machas de sangre no eran nada importante , pero gracias a eso han podido saber que trae gemelos , es increíble.

Su sonrisa de felicidad era contagiosa , mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa compartiendo su alegría.

- Estarán felices – afirme sonriéndole.

- Bastante , ahora hay mas probabilidades que puedan ser niño y niña - sonrió con melancolía - la familia estamos dividida a causa de eso…

Ambos nos sonreímos con complicidad. Al cabo de unos segundos , Edward comenzó a observarme serio de nuevo.

- Bella… dime que estas bien por favor – susurro preocupado.

- No te preocupes mas – susurre evitando su mirada , me consumía la pena verlo tan triste por mi , se notaba muy decaído – de verdad que estoy bien… no ha sido nada… olvidemos el tema… por favor.

Tras unos incomodos segundos en silencio , su mirada se poso sobre mi cuerpo , devorándome con la mirada. Sentí que me temblaban las piernas , su mirada comenzó a oscurecerse , su mandíbula se tenso... mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse al sentir su mirada recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Empecé a derretirme , comenzaba a sentirme húmeda , comenzaba a desear sentirlo dentro de mi , lento y suave , como el sabia hacerlo.

- Báñate conmigo - le pedí tímidamente sin pensar lo que decía - ¿quieres?

Edward me observo , su mirada se intensifico mas sobre mi cuerpo , quemando mi piel con la intensidad de su abrasadora mirada. Me voltee para dejar que se desnudara , al cabo de poco tiempo , sentí el roce de su cuerpo junto al mio.

- Dios baby ¿que te ha hecho? – susurro con amargura acariciando mi espalda , entonces recordé el golpe que había recibido de Mike, justo ahí, al intentar escapar de él.

- No es nada , estoy bien , no duele – susurre por encima del hombro.

Comenzó a acariciarme la espalda con tiernas caricias , quemando de nuevo mi piel con cada uno de sus roces. Comencé a relajarme a medida que Edward me masajeaba la espalda , los hombros , el cuello. Sin desear dilatar más el momento me voltee de cara a él.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo , ambos retiramos la mirada y cada uno devoro el cuerpo del otro con la suya, era imposible que hubiese un hombre más hermoso y mejor formado que Edward.

- Eres hermoso – susurre acariciando su labio inferior con mi dedo , me sentía temblorosa pero también me sentía segura, sexi, pasional, desinhibida, la mirada de Edward me transmitía el deseo que el sentía hacia mi , haciéndome sentir de distintas maneras cuando estaba con el.

- Baby… eres tan hermosa… te deseo tanto… que hasta duele – dijo con un hilo de voz , acercando mi cuerpo al suyo , buscando mi calor . Cuando estaba a su lado nada más existía para mí , era un sentimiento de una gran magnitud , que aun no llegaba a comprender...

Me tomo del mentón y sin decir nada mas me beso , reclamo mi boca con la suya con el mas dulce de los besos , pegue mi cuerpo al suyo hasta que no quedo un solo centímetros entre nuestros cuerpos. Abrí mis labios para el , con un deseo insaciable , mis pies comenzaron a perder fuerza por los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo y Edward al notarlo me apoyo sobre la pared. Me aferre a el de una manera atrevida , entonces Edward soltó un gruñido y lentamente me tomo por la cintura subiéndome sobre su cadera , ambos gemimos al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos.

Tire de su cabello mientras me perdía de nuevo en su boca , entrelace mis manos a su cabello de una forma posesiva y enrede mis piernas sobre su cadera. Al sentir la fricción de nuestros sexos ambos gemimos , gemidos que se perdían en la boca del otro. Edward me sujeto por las nalgas y lentamente comenzó a penetrarme , gemí débilmente sobre su boca al sentirlo cálidamente dentro de mí.

- Baby eres… tan estrecha… que muero… cada vez que… me hundo en ti – ambos gruñimos al Edward introducirse completamente en mi.

- Edward… - gemí lamiendo sus carnosos labios – lento… y… suave .

Así lo hizo el , comenzó a mecerme sobre el apretando mis nalgas , yo comencé a seguir su ritmo subiendo y bajando sobre el, deslizándome sobre su cuerpo . Edward gimió al sentir que me deslizaba y rozaba sobre su piel con tanta sensualidad, incapaz de contener el estallido de pasión que nos consumía.

- Baby no sabes ... lo que me llena ... hacer el amor contigo - jadeo sobre mi boca , mientras continuaba haciéndome el amor con una ternura que me derretía.

Edward continuaba con las embestidas lentas y suaves , el con sus manos en mi trasero guiaba el balanceo de mis caderas, mi cuerpo no aguantaría demasiado , tan solo sentir el roce de Edward me hacia estar al borde del precipicio, mas cuando me susurraba palabras hermosas en esos momentos tan íntimos y placenteros.

- Dios si… hacer el amor contigo… es sentirme llena por completo … - palabras incontroladas que escapaban de mis labios, consumida por la lujuria – me haces… sentir plena y… satisfecha .

Las embestidas eran muy lentas y demasiado sensuales haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a perder el control , empecé a moverme con voluntad propia , haciendo que mi cuerpo se alzara sobre el de Edward y después volviese a bajar hundiéndolo en mí.

- Edward… Edward… no soporto más – jadee mordiendo sus labios, su lengua , su mandíbula , su cuello , la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era insoportable.

Edward gruño al oír mi confesión , sabia que el también estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo. Entonces poso una mano sobre mi pecho tirando delicadamente del pezón , acariciándolo con la ternura que el solo sabía , sus labios se posaron en mi mandíbula besándola y lamiéndola. Edward me estaba volvía loca, aunque yo intentase controlarme , mis gemidos ya no eran silenciosos eran del todo escandalosos, su boca se poso en la base de mi cuello mordiéndome suavemente. El deseo que sentía por Edward era tan inmenso que me abrumaba y me desconcertaba.

- Estas tan... sabrosa - murmuro lamiendo mis pechos , el deseo ya era insoportable, necesitaba llegar al clímax pronto – tan cálid … tal dulc …

Comenzamos a balancearnos con más insistencia , con embestidas más largas y prolongadas mientras Edward continuaba devorándome la boca , la mandíbula, el cuello , los pechos ... con mucha devocion. Era imposible describir el placer que sentía en esos momentos , Edward me excitaba hasta hacerme enloquecer, me hacia el amor con ternura , pasión, lujuria, amor, una mezcla explosiva que hacia una combinación demasiado arrolladora y abrasadora.

- Baby… no soporto... mas... que dulce... tortura - gimió de nuevo , haciendo que todo mí ser temblara, el pulso se me acelero, note que todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse , y entonces solté el orgasmo mas prolongado que había tenido hasta el momento , dejándome frágil y sin apenas fuerzas.

- Ooohh... Edward! - grite convulsionando con los últimos espasmo de placer.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo envolviendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de Edward , que tras un impresionante gruñido llego al orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

- ¡OHHH DIOS BELLA!- grito jadeando , saliendo rápidamente de mí , dejándome completamente vacía - Te amooo mucho princesa - jadeo sobre la base de mi garganta , derramándose fuera de mi.

.********.

Me quede apoyada en la pared con la respiración muy agitada y sin apenas fuerzas , con Edward abrazándome y apoyándose en mí , sintiendo su cálido aliento en la base de mi garganta.

- ¿Isabella? - pronuncio aun con la respiración agitada.

Me tense por un momento al notar la preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Si? - fue todo lo que logre decir , consumida por los nervios.

- Por favor... pásate por el ginecólogo - su voz era áspera e incomoda - quiero decir... una vez te venga el periodo para que te receten la píldora.

Busque su mirada , aun no entendía sus palabras , Edward apoyo su frente en la mía con cuidado como si fuese a romperme, y tras un largo suspiro hablo.

- Princesa es solo … que necesito llenarte de mi , necesito sentir como me derramo en tu interior , extraño la sensación de la primera noche, quiero marcarte cada vez que te haga el amor , quiero que me sientas por completo dentro de ti – susurro con palabras cargadas de emoción y de amor, mientras acariciaba su nariz con la mía en un gesto de ternura.

Un incomodo silencio se cirnio sobre nosotros , no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema del embarazo ¿y si ya estaba embarazada?... una emoción de felicidad se instalo en mi pecho al sentir que esa idea pudiese ser cierta . ¿Que me estaba pasando? ¿me estaba volviendo completamente loca?… mi mano pareció cobrar vida propia tras ese pensamiento y llego hasta mi vientre , sonreí tontamente al contemplar la idea de que un bebe de Edward y mio pudiese florecer allá dentro.

- Princesa – susurro de nuevo sacándome de mi burbuja - ¿estas bien?

Acaricie su cabello sonriente , dándome cuenta de lo feliz que me sentía siempre que el estaba a mi lado.

- Si… - esa era una realidad inevitable , al estar entre sus brazos siempre me sentía especial por las atenciones que el me demostraba a cada segundo, sumergiéndome así en un mundo totalmente mágico y feliz.

- Isabella… - susurro mi nombre con mucha intensidad , aun con su frente apoyada en la mia.

Levante mi mirada hacia él , Edward me observaba de una manera que hacia que mi cuerpo temblaba , su semblante era algo tenso y parecía nervioso, lo observe confundida al notar su actitud.

- Quiero preguntarte algo – acuno mi rostro entre sus manos – algo que me atormenta cada vez que hacemos el amor.

Me puse aun mas nerviosa , nuestras miradas se encontraban perdidas la una en la otra , por su postura podía sentir que era una pregunta importante para el , asentí sosteniéndole la mirada consumida por los nervios.

- Isabella , dime algo – susurro con una intensidad arrolladora - ¿ que soy yo para ti ? – inspire temblorosa , su pregunta y mi respuesta parecían crucial para nuestra relación , en esos momentos me invadió un temor inmenso, haciéndome sentir que con una respuesta equivocada podría perderlo.

* * *

**Decir varias cosas** :

**1º Agradecer a bella mariie18 , MissCullen89 , teky , Mikagiss , marah2221 , beakis , liloc ,bercegis , ****BrissLizzbeth , .miau , Suiza19 , Nana Masen , LoreMolina , cintygise , alimago , Andre22-twi , ****y Maya Cullen Masen por estar ahy , por dejarmes sus reviews y hacerme cada dia mas feliz y ****espero que os guste los adelanto que os mando , GRACIAS ! besos . ****Decir a Soledad que no he podido ponerme en contacto con ella , no se por que , no se si ****sera por que no tiene cuenta y que siento mucho por este motivo no haberle podido ****mandar su adelanto , agradecerle que me siga y por su reviews GRACIAS muacks .**

**2º Ya saben que si me dejan sus reviews aparte de hacerme inmensamente feliz , les ****mando por privado un adelanto del siguiente capitulo y ademas esta semana como ****han podido leer mas arriba os propongo un reto .**

**3º Agradecer a todas esas personas que me leen en silencio ( reviews por fis XD ) a los ****que me tienen en las alertar y como favoritos , estoy muy agradecida de que cada ****semana todo valla en aunmento poco a poco , mas GRACIAS .**

**4º os dejos mi twitter SwanIsabellaTWI y facebook #! .1806 ****por ****si me ****quieren seguir :)**

**Muchisimas gracias y dejo ya de ser tan pesada muacks cada dias ****os adoro mas .**


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 : Capitulo 11 - Eleccion .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi porpia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE : **

**Para las personas que me dejan reviews y no tienen cuenta aqui , entonces asi no ****puedo ponerme en contacto con ellas para mandarles su adelanto, pueden ****ponerse en contacto conmigo por twitter SwanIsabellaTWI o por facebook ****Swan Isabella y por ahy les mandare sus ****delantos, me siento mal cuando dejan sus ****reviews y no tengo modo de ponerme ****en contanto con ustedes , me dicen con el nombre ****q****ue dejaron su review para ****identificarlo siempre y listo . ****Decir tambien que sobretodo en facebook , subo frases del fic con imagenes.**

* * *

*********LA FUERZA DEL AMOR***********

********CAPITULO 11 - ELECCION*******

**POV BELLA**

A pesar de todo esa era una pregunta que yo también me hacia ¿que era Edward para mi? ¿que eran esas emociones que me mataban cada vez que el me tocaba? sus besos, su miradas, todo lo que era referente a él me llegaba hasta lo mas hondo del corazón pero ¿que significaba todo eso? Lo observe temblorosa, su hermoso rostro parecía esperanzado de que hubiese algún cambio en mí. Temía no llenarlo con mí respuesta… temía perderlo pero ¿por qué?

- Si te digo la verdad… no lo se – conteste emocionada con sinceridad – solo sé que te has convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida, que cuando te siento cerca me siento muy segura, me siento bien…

Edward cerró sus ojos, se notaba emocionado y esperanzado, me daba miedo dañarlo pero una vez más me acordaba de Tanya.

- Pero ambos sabemos… - Edward callo mis palabras con un beso cálido y tierno.

- No digas nada mas – susurro sobre mis labios – lo que he oído antes… es mas de lo que esperaba oír… quiero quedarme con eso... necesito quedarme con eso... porque te amo demasiado princesa...

Edward volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la mía y el silencio se cernió sobre nosotros, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Mis sentimientos cada día eran más confusos respecto a Edward, las emociones que el producía en mi me hacían sentir muy nerviosa e inquieta al no saber que me estaba sucediendo con el. **Te amo demasiado princesa... **palabras que me desgarraban el alma al sentir lo grande que era su amor por mi... el merecía mucho mas de mi y yo sin ninguna duda estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

- Salgamos, te vallas a enfermar – susurro Edward tras un largo suspiro.

Ambos salimos de la ducha ensimismados en nuestros propios pensamientos. No podía apartar a Edward de mi mente, es su entrega conmigo, en su amor infinito hacia mi ¿que había echo yo para merecer al hombre mas perfecto del mundo? Me quede en el baño mientras Edward salía hacia la habitación, comencé a secarme lentamente sin dejar de pensar en el y en sus tiernas caricias. Me asustaba el deseo que sentía por el, parecía no tener límites, lo deseaba a cada segundo a pesar de quedar exhausta y satisfecha después de hacer el amor con el…

Fui a dirigirme hacia la habitación y a través de la puerta entre abierta observe como Edward continuaba secando su cuerpo… mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver como el secaba esa parte de su anatomía que tanto placer me daba, me quede espiándolo como una boba deseando ser yo quien lo secara… Instintivamente me lamí los labios, mi deseo hacia la no tenia límites… acababa de descubrir cuanto me excitaba el poder saborearlo. Sentía vergüenza de confesarle a Edward mi fantasía hacia él, al verlo secarse ¿que podía hacer? … una idea alocada pero excitante ocupo mi cabeza.

**POV EDWARD **

Mientras me secaba recordaba las palabras de Bella … **_Si te digo la verdad … no lo se , solo sé que _** **_te has convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida , que cuando te siento cerca me_** **_siento muy segura , me siento bien … _**sus palabras habían conseguido emocionarme , me daban fuerzas para continuar mi lucha por conseguir su amor , se notaba sincera aunque sabia que en su mente volvía a estar Tanya , pero ¿ y si conseguía su amor ? ¿continuaría pensando en Tanya o dejaría que nuestra relación continuase? demasiadas preguntas que solo se responderían con el tiempo… Pero no podía evitar emocionarme al pensar en sus palabras, además de eso la atracción y el deseo que sentía por mi era evidente, con paciencia y esfuerzo podíamos logra un futuro juntos, si y sin duda pondría mi vida en ello por conseguirlo.

Me estaba terminando de secar, cuando Bella salió del baño de la habitación desnuda hacia su armario, me quede sorprendido al ver que no se avergonzaba de su desnudez hacia mí. Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se perdió en su moldeado trasero y mi pene vibro de nuevo con ganas de ella, era una locura lo sabia, acabábamos de hacer el amor, era imposible volverle a pedir que se entregara a mí, podría pensar que solo deseaba su cuerpo y eso no podría soportarlo.

Intente apartar la vista y cuando me dirigía hacia el baño de nuevo, su mano se poso en mi hombro, cerré los ojos de espaldas a Bella intentando controlar mis deseos de ella, sintiendo como me ardía la piel con el roce de sus cálidas manos.

- Edward… - sonó algo tímido, no podía mirarla, de lo contrario ya no podría frenarme y no quería que pensara que ella era un objeto sexual para mi placer. No, ella era mucho más que eso… era mi vida entera.

- Dime… - susurre casi hiperventilando.

- ¿M-me ayudas? – parecía nerviosa yo no comprendía el por que, solo sé que el girarme fue mi perdición. Bella se encontraba de cara a mí, solo con sus braguitas de encajes puestas y el sujetador en la mano - ¿me lo abrochas?

Se notaba acalorada incluso parecía avergonzada. La gire para que me diese la espalda y su trasero se pego a mi miembro completamente desnudo, no pude evitar gemir ante la sensación que me había producido ese simple contacto.

- ¿Q-que ha pasado? – pregunto Bella girándose de nuevo ante mi, sin haberse puesto el sujetador aun.

Cerré los ojos, me estaba costando la misma vida contenerme para no lanzarla hacia la cama y devorarla por completo.

- Edward ¿que pasa? – pregunto apoyando las manos sobre mi pecho desnudo, su voz había sonado sensual y coqueta, o tal vez yo me estaba volviendo loco, porque de no se por qué conocía a Bella pensaría que me estaba provocando.

Inspire bruscamente aun con los ojos cerrados, notando como ardía mi cuerpo en cada lugar donde Bella apoyaba sus manos. Al abrir los ojos la lujuria me consumió completamente, Bella observaba a mi pene, viendo como este cobraba vida propia.

- Bella… - gemí débilmente acunando su rostro entre mis manos – no me mires así… oh dios baby… vuelvo a tener ganas de ti… jamás tengo suficiente si se trata de ti.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Bella se inclino hacia delante posando sus labios sobre los míos y comenzó a besarme, el deseo me consumió por completo, la atraje hacia mi amoldando su cuerpo al mio. El cálido sabor de su aliento me invitaban a perderme en ella una y otra vez hasta la locura, juguetee con mi lengua en la profundidad de su dulce boca, la lamí, la succione y la devore sin conseguir saciarme de ella nunca. Bella se rindió ante mis brazos y entonces para mi sorpresa se apartó de mis labios para besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi pecho… Bella continúo bajando con sus labios sobre mí cuerpo mientras que sus manos iban acariciando cada paso donde había sido besado.

- Isabella… para… por dios… - susurre con un gruñido al sentir su lengua en mi vientre.

Pero ella continuaba dejando un sendero de besos a cada paso mas abajo que daba, estaba agonizando al ver a esa Bella tan desconocida para mi, tan sensual y provocativa a la vez y tan cerca de mi miembro…

- Para… para – casi grite jadeando sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis manos. Bella levanto su mirada hacia mí y casi me derramo sobre ella en ese mismo momento al ver la imagen tan excitante que tenia ante mis ojos.

- Quiero… probarte… - susurro con voz sensual, gemía hasta la locura al oír sus palabras.

- No… sabes lo… que dices – tuve que cerrar los ojos al ver la imagen de Bella arrodillada ante mi con su boca cerca de mi pene. Podía sentir su aliento en el y eso me estaba matando, me daba miedo que a Bella le diese asco una vez lo hubiese probado y jamás podría borrar ese momento de mi mente.

- Por favor… - suplico, gruñí de nuevo al oír su suplica, Bella no sabia que estaba a punto de matarme. Estaba apunto de abrir los ojos cuando note que su mano envolvía mi pene con fuerza.

- Oh… oh… dios Bella…- no pude evitar enloquecer de placer antes sus caricias en la punta de mi pene.

Abrí los ojos lentamente mentalizándome para lo que me iba a encontrar , pero de nada me sirvió , pues el impacto que recibió mi cuerpo al ver como Bella abría su delicada boca para lamer la punta de mi miembro con una dulzura arrolladora fue demasiado para mi . Comencé a notarme débil, mis piernas prácticamente flaqueaban antes esa imagen, no pude dejar de gemir, gritar, jadear y gruñir cada vez que Bella lamia mi pene con una sensualidad exquisita, haciéndome perder el control.

- Baby … me estas matando – jadee acariciando su cabello , Bella continuaba lamiendo y chupando mi pene con una dulzura apabullante y enloquecedora , me sentía apunto de alcanzar el orgasmo , la lenta y dulce tortura ya no era soportable , no ante la imagen que tenia ante mis ojos , no ante el placer que Bella me estaba proporcionando .

- Baby… baby… aparta… no aguanto mas – la boca de Bella se libero de mi miembro pero continuo acariciándolo con la mano y sin soportar un segundo mas, llegue al orgasmo más estimulante y arrollador que había sentido hasta el momento gritando su nombre hasta la locura.

Sin apenas fuerza levante a Bella del suelo, ambos nos miramos a los ojos con intensidad, yo aun seguía sin creerme lo que acababa de ocurrir, mi respiración era muy artificial y mi corazón estaba completamente desbocado.

- Dios Bella… ha sido increíble – susurre lamiendo su labio inferior – no te haces una idea lo placentero que ha sido para mí… gracias baby… te amo.

Bella pego su cuerpo al mio enredando sus manos alrededor de mi nuca. Me sentía agotado físicamente, pero ella merecía que yo le devolviese el placer que ella acababa de regalarme.

- Necesito darte placer ahora – suspire sobre sus labios – necesito que sientas lo que yo he sentido… lo que no pude terminar anoche, quiero terminar de saborearte.

- Acabas de darme placer – susurro acariciando mi cabello y jugueteando con mis labios – tu placer a sido el mio.

La bese tiernamente una vez mas , emocionado al tener a una mujer como ella a mi lado , a pesar de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor , estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y tarde o temprano Isabella tendría que entenderlo .

**.*********.**

**POV BELLA**

Tras el largo trayecto en silencio llegamos al hospital, durante todo el trayecto no había podido olvidar los momentos en casa con Edward, me sentía avergonzada por mi comportamiento, aunque el parecía muy complacido y satisfecho no podía dejar de sentirme mal por llegar a una situación tan extrema en el sexo con el, me sentía sucia y pervertida. Pero a pesar de esos sentimientos también me sentía satisfecha, el sabor de Edward era exquisito y verlo consumido por la lujuria al yo saborearlo, para mi sorpresa había conseguido hacerme estar al borde del orgasmo, sobretodo al sentir su sabor en mi boca y al sentir como el cuerpo de Edward se debilitaba ante mis ojos… por lo que yo le hacia.

Y ahora tenia que volver a la cruel realidad … mi cuerpo comenzó a estar al borde de los nervios al recordar que tenia que ver a Tanya ... ¿ como seria nuestro reencuentro ? temía encontrarme a la Tanya que me había golpeado e insultado , al pensar en esa situación me atemorice de nuevo … no podría soportar vivir otro momento como ese …

Edward me abrió la puerta para que bajase del auto, siempre tan caballero, siempre respetando mis momentos de silencio e intimidad ¿que iba a ser con el?

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto algo inquieto.

- Si... - conteste tímidamente, el me tomo el mentón y me hizo levantar la mirada hacia él.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi? - su frustración era evidente, a pesar de yo no darme cuenta, el me conocía bastante bien - sé que estas preocupada... cuéntame por favor.

Tome aire y mire a un lado ¿como decirle que mi preocupación era la persona por la que yo tendría que separarme de el?

- Me da miedo la reacción de Tanya - solté de golpe, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor – no la he vuelto a ver desde su reacción de ayer... me asusta sentir de nuevo su odio, su cólera, su desprecio... no lo soporto.

Se pellizco el puente de la nariz, sentía su frustración, su tristeza, su dolor... su dolor que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en el mio sin yo entender el por qué...

- Te dejare sola - su voz sonó monótona, sin expresión alguna - supongo que necesitáis estar a solas, yo iré a ver a Rosalie ¿te veo mas tarde?

- Si... ¡Edward!... ¿que turno tienes hoy? - la pregunta pareció hacerle gracia por que me dedico una sonrisa plena y satisfecha.

Alce la ceja, no entendía que podía haber dicho yo para que el reaccionara así.

- Es la pregunta que me as echo... me lo as preguntado como cualquier esposa le preguntaría a su marido - enfatizo las palabras con ESA sonrisa tan cálida que yo adoraba - trabajo de noche, entro a las doce de la noche y salgo a las ocho de la mañana.

Note como la angustia se apoderaba de mi... no deseaba dormir sola... no sin el.

- No te preocupes, no vas a estar sola - dijo en tono seguro, malinterpretando mis palabras – hoy mismo voy a buscarte un guardia de seguridad, cuidara de ti siempre que yo no este, será alguien de mi entera confianza, no volverá a pasarte nada lo prometo.

- N-no es necesario, gastaras demasiado dinero... y ya has gastado suficiente - su gesto era noble pero yo no me sentía con fuerzas para que el continuara así - todo estará bien de verdad.

- Isabella sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieres y te complaceré - su tono era cariñoso pero a la vez tajante - pero en lo que se refiere a tu seguridad no pienso correr riesgos.

Lo observe desafiante, realmente no necesitaba llegar a esos extremos. Tras unos minutos silenciosos de luchas de miradas, decidí que lo mejor era ceder o no entraría en el hospital jamás.

- Esta bien, pero me parece extremista - acaricio el contorno de mis labios con su agiles dedos y perdí el hilo, mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a él con demasiada facilidad.

- Nada es demasiado para tu seguridad - su tono era cariñoso y cautivador - Isabella entiende que eres lo mas importante para mi, por el dinero no te preocupes, mi familia esta muy bien posicionada y yo herede un gran herencia por parte de mis abuelos, todo esta bien.

Asentí con pesar, no me agradaba que gastase demasiado dinero en mí... no más del que ya había gastado… pero al parecer Edward era un poco terco.

- Isabella - lo mire de nuevo, pareció preocupado - esta mañana temprano me encontré con tu tío Harry, al parecer el y tu padre han estado hablando y han decidió mantenerte al margen de la empresa, ellos dos la van a llevar y tu podrás estudiar... ¿te parece bien?

Inspire profundamente, algo cercano al enfado es lo que yo estaba sintiendo ¿desde cuando se tomaban las decisiones sin consultarme antes?

- Isabella tu padre y tu tío no quieren darte mas cargos y quieren que estudies - parecía leerme la mente - inscríbete aquí en la universidad de Port Ángeles, no te encierres en tu casa.

Lo mire aturdida y desconcertada, otra vez estaba preocupado por mi y sin ninguna razón aparente ¿estudiar con el año que tenia por delante? tal vez no fuese buena idea...

- Edward... no creo que sea buena idea - me sentí cohibida ante el en esos momentos.

- ¿Es por mi? - lo mire directamente a los ojos y otra vez esa sensación de tristeza en ellos que yo tanto odiaba.

- No, no, claro que no - intente buscar una excusa convincente - es solo que no tengo claro lo que quiero estudiar, el curso acaba de empezar, me esperare al próximo año y así tendré claro lo que quiero hacer.

Su rostro se contrajo, parecía que acababa de adivinar mis pensamientos y sabía que le estaba mintiendo, de seguro el pensaría que no confiaba en el... pero me dolía tener que decirle que no quería hacer nada hasta retomar mi vida con normalidad... sin el. Tras ese pensamiento un agudo dolor se instalo en mi pecho, dando paso de nuevo a una verdad que me perseguía… lo necesitaba a mi lado.

- Entra, no te entretengo más - se inclino hacia mí y me dio un corto y rápido beso, al retirarse puede comprobar lo dolido que se sentía, aunque no lo expresase con palabras - no olvides que me puedes llamar para lo que necesites… te amo. Se retiro lentamente de mí, dejándome con la sensación de no merecerlo una vez más. Tome aire… llegaba la hora de enfrentarme a Tanya de nuevo.

**.********.**

Al entrar en la habitación de mi padre me lo encontré solo, el tío Harry estaba trabajando en la inminente apertura de la empresa de construcción de mi padre y Tanya estaba en la cafetería. Me sentía como en casa, de nuevo en brazos de mi padre, nuestra relación siempre había sido muy especial. Se le notaba muy triste y hundido tras la repentina marcha de mí madre, pero conseguía sacar fuerzas por Tanya y por mí.

- Bueno y cuéntame ¿donde esta tu... marido? - aun le costaba asimilar que me había casado.

- Esta con su cuñada, como sabes esta aquí - intente hablar con la mas de las normalidades aunque no me sintiese cómoda con ese tema.

- Bella… ¿eres feliz con el? - su pregunta me sobresalto, mis manos se aferraron con fuerzas a los lados conteniendo el llanto y la frustración, su pregunta era muy clara y mi respuesta muy a mi pesar también.

- Si papa, no puede haber un esposo mejor que el - solté la verdad sin mas - el me da todo lo que esta en sus manos, sabe como protegerme y cuidarme, sabe entender mis espacios, mis silencios… Edward es un hombre muy bueno.

Él sonrió complacido por mi respuesta, levanto la mirada y vi que su atención se dirigía hacia otro lado, voltee y a mis espaldas estaba Tanya.

- Hola - dije tímidamente temblorosa.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo sin mas, comencé a ponerme mas nerviosa, las manos me sudaban y mi cuerpo parecía a estar frágil de nuevo.

Mi padre nos observo con interrogación y ambas le dedicamos una sonrisa de tranquilidad. El silencio nos acompañó en el camino a la cafetería donde Tanya y yo íbamos a hablar, llegamos y nos sentamos, su mirada triste y perdida hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta.

- Tanya yo... lo siento - volvió su mirada hacia mi y me tomo la mano acallando mis palabras.

- Déjame hablar por favor Bella y no me interrumpa hasta que acabe - su voz sonaba triste , débil casi sin fuerzas , mi nudo se intensifico… yo era la culpable - me gustaría disculparme contigo por lo ocurrido , quiero que entiendas que no es fácil para mi pero fui egoísta y debí comprenderte , tu estabas en peligro por Mike y yo no me preocupe por eso ... entiendo que después de que me contaras como ese imbécil intento abusar de ti no quieras casarte con el , que tu única salida fue ...

Un nudo se iba formando en su garganta, trago intentando apartar cualquier sentimiento de llanto, pero yo me sentía realmente triste por ella y mis lágrimas ya afloraban por mi mejilla.

- No llores , sé que tu única salida fue ... Edward , debí entenderte y no juzgarte - su sinceridad me abrumaba y me llevaba a un oasis de pena y tristeza - te casaste por tu bien y por el de la familia y tan siquiera te agradecí eso , lo siento mucho de verdad , el único consuelo que me queda de todo esto es que sé que no lo amas … aunque me siento como si me partiesen en dos al saber sus sentimientos por ti... también me consuela saber que lo abandonaras en un año y el podrá ser mio ...

Sus palabras fueron como una puñalada para mi... **_no lo amas, sus sentimientos por ti, que lo_** **_abandonaras..._** me derrumbe sin poder soportarlo mas, con un llanto desgarrador e incontrolable, me desplome sobre la mesa y me abandonándome a la pena y al llanto...

- ¿Bella que pasa? - su voz sonó alarmante y alterada - ¿por qué lloras así?

Me levanto un poco para que le viese la cara, yo era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Es por el? ¡BELLA DIME QUE LO ABANDONARAS! - estaba volviendo a perder los nervios, tenia que tranquilizarla, no soportaba su ira, su odio - Bella te lo suplico... dime que no estas enamorada de el por favor... dime que no lo amas...

Su rostro era de completa angustia, sus perfectas facciones estaban desencajadas, su dolor era mi maldito dolor... **_dime que lo abandonaras, que no estas enamorada de él, que no lo amas..._**

- Tanya por favor relájate - susurre entre lagrimas, abrazándome a ella - te quiero mucho... me has hecho mucha falta... te suplico que no continuemos así...

- Bella aun no me as contestado - su tono era calmado, me devolvía el abrazo pero sin sentirlo – solo hay una manera para que volvamos a ser como éramos... que confirmes que mis inquietudes son equivocas... o me perderás para siempre... sabes lo importante que es el en mi vida...

La perdería para siempre... no, eso no, jamás podría ser feliz sin ella a mi lado. La abrace con fuerza hundiéndome en su pecho, ella me acariciaba el cabello, los papeles intercambiados por un momento... yo necesitaba su consuelo, su amor, su cariño, necesitaba a mi hermana a mi lado… pero ¿donde quedaba Edward en todo esto?

- No... no lo amo ... no siento nada ... por el - sentía que mis palabras eran una mentira ¿ acaso no era verdad que yo no amaba a Edward ? - lo dejare... lo prometo cuando todo... eso acabe, Tanya tienes que... saber...

Ella me hizo levantar de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, su rostro era relajado y pasivo.

- No me lo digas - su rostro se contrajo de dolor - sé que el no siente nada por mi, que seguramente te hará el amor por las noches, que pensara que no puede vivir sin ti, pero nada de eso me importa, lo único que me importa es que se con seguridad que el será mio... pronto, él te olvidara y me hará el amor a mi... será mi esposo, nada de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes me importara una vez que sea MIO.

Su sentencia firme y fría me helo la sangre ... mis temblores volvieron de nuevo al oír sus palabras … **_será mio , te olvidara , me hará el amor a mi , será mi esposo , MIO ... _****y pronto** ... eso quería decir que yo no seria un obstáculo aunque ahora fuese mi marido ... iba a tentarlo en mi cara , sin respetarme ... la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de mí , una extraña y nueva sensación para mí , cruzo por mi cuerpo para instalarse en mi pecho ¿celos?

- ¿Algo que decir? - su tono era desafiante - conmigo o contra mi, tu decides Bella.

- Nada que decir - me levante rápidamente, secando las ultimas lagrimas derramadas - voy a ver a Rosalie, no vemos luego en casa.

El sabor amargo entre el dolor, la decepción y la tristeza lleno mi garganta por completo.

**POV EDWARD **

Me sentía un poco agobiado, la conversación con Bella me había resultado dura y con demasiadas inquietudes... y ahora Rosalie y Emmett no dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre sus bebes...

- Edward... ¿seguro que esta todo bien? - pregunto la pareja por enésima vez, asentí cansado y decidí salir al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire, mis padres y Alice me siguieron los pasos.

- Hijo tranquilízate, se te ve agobiado - dijo mi madre, se notaba preocupada por mi – Bella estará bien.

- Hijo de eso quería hablarte - observe a mi padre con inquietud - tengo a una persona para la seguridad de Bella que no vas a poder rechazar.

Lo observe esperanzado, tenia que ser alguien del que yo me fiara completamente, Bella era el centro de mi vida y jamás podría dejarla en manos de cualquiera.

- Tu amigo Jasper – sonreír con verdadera felicidad al oír su nombre, de los labios de Alice broto un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa - quiere volver a Port Ángeles, ya sabes que lo tenia de seguridad en una de las tiendas de Phoenix, pero tiene necesidad de volver y he pensado que es nuestra mejor opción, tu y el sois muy amigos...

Asentí emocionado, conocía a Jasper desde que éramos unos críos, él era mi mejor amigo. Estuvo a punto de ser mi cuñado cuando cuatro años atrás tuvo un pequeño flirteo con Alice, pero la cosa no llego a más... aunque sospechaba por la cara de felicidad de mi hermana que jamás lo ha olvidado...

- No hay otro mejor para el puesto - sonreí satisfecho - lo necesito cuanto antes por favor...

- Tranquilo Edward, Jasper llego ayer - mi padre lo tenia todo controlado - le diré que este aquí en unas horas.

Asentí muy emocionado y feliz por saber que volvería a verlo.

- Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo - mis padres y Alice asintieron y se fueron de vuelta a la habitación. Tome mi rumbo y al girar la esquina tropecé con Bella, se notaba pálida, triste y con el rostro hinchado de haber llorado demasiado... TANYA .

La tome de la mano y me la lleve hasta mi despacho, desesperado por consolarla, por borrar su dolor, por hacerla sentir segura en mis brazos. Ella se sorprendido al notar mi reacción pero se dejo llevar por mí. Llegue hasta mi despacho y cerré la puerta con seguro, no quería interrupciones, no si mi pequeña me necesitaba...

- ¿Que ha pasado princesa? - se notaba muy nerviosa, y al oír mis palabras se apartó de mi y se sentó en la mesa del escritorio tapándose el rostro con las manos, soltando un llanto desgarrador.

Comencé a acariciarle el cabello, la espalda... pero ella parecía huir de mis caricias, la sentía fría y tensa conmigo ¿que le pasaba? mi pecho se contrajo de pena y dolor, el veneno de Tanya volvía a surgir en ella.

- Isabella por favor habla conmigo - suplique, apartando las manos de su rostro - te ruego que no rechaces mi afecto... duele demasiado...

Ella me observo con su dulce rostro bañado en lágrimas y contraído de dolor.

- ¡No puedooo con esto Edward! – grito llorando con impotencia y frustración - dejemos esto así... por favor... no quiero hacerte daño... lo mejor será… que lo dejemos aquí.

Un dolor punzante y agudo atravesó mi pecho al saber que Bella iba abandonarme.

* * *

Hola mis amores , espero que les guste el capitulo , **ya saben que si quieren un adelanto ****me dejan sus reviews y listo** , otra cosilla no actualice anoxe por que no llegamos a los 110 reviews , en princio me puse algo :( , pero bueno confio en que poco a poco las personas que van siguiendo la historia me vallan dejando sus reviews , confieso que la verdad a veces me duele un poco , veo como cada dia van subiendo los lectores pero por algun motivo que a veces me preocupa no me dejan sus reviews :( , pero de igual manera quiero agradecerles que me lean muacks .

Mil gracias a mis queriados amores que me dejan sus reviews **Bella mariie18 ,** **Mikagiss ,** **teky , ****liloc , ****alimago , LizCatMiau ,** **bercegis , Suiza19 , marah2221 , Moreval , Maya Cullen Masen ****cintygise , ela fordyce , Nana Masen , Janalez , dreyescanseco y nathacha **besos de verdad por ayudarme a sentirme cada dia con mas ganas de escribir .

Decir a **Nora** que no he podido ponerme en contacto con ella , supongo que no tendra cuenta , mas arriba te dejo opciones para que te pongas en contacto conmigo para la proxima vez , odie dejarte sin adelanto , GRACIAS! .

En fin jajaja no os entretengo mas , mil gracias por sus reviews , alertas , favoritos y lectores , os adoro besos .


	13. Chapter 13

**.*****Chapter 13 : Capitulo 12 - La promesa .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 – LA PROMESA**

**POV EDWARD **

No soportaba oír esas palabras , no … no soportaba el dolor de sentir que podía perderla , al verla así tan desgarrada la furia comenzó a apoderarse de mi , maldita Tanya ¿ porque tenia que interponerse entre Bella y yo una y otra vez ?

Bella volvió a taparse el rostro con las manos de nuevo , sus duras palabras se clavaban en mi alma una y otra vez como un maldito puñal … _**¡ No puedooo con esto Edward! dejemos esto así ... por **__**favor ... no quiero hacerte daño ... lo mejor será … que lo dejemos**_ _**aquí … **_¿ cuando iba a entender Bella que el mayor sufrimiento para mi seria estar alejado de ella ?

Sentía su frustración , sabia que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared … y por mucho que me doliese yo sabia que ella no me amaba … en cambio a Tanya la adoraba ¿ siempre seria esto así ? ¿ estaría siempre Tanya poniendo a Bella en mi contra ?

Bella volvió a llorar de nuevo ante mi silencio , con ese llanto tan desgarrador que no cesaba y que me partía el alma . Entonces decidí que lo mejor era que ella tuviese un poco de intimidad … para poder pensar y reflexionar … le dejaría su espacio , aunque me doliese pensar que pudiese reflexionar demasiado y continuar con su intención de dejarme … ella lo necesitaba y yo se lo daria .

Se me partía el corazón al verla así , se veía tan indefensa , tan frágil , tan rota ¿ acaso su hermana no era consciente de el daño que le hacia ? ¿ o lo hacia a propósito ? enseguida lo sabría …

- Isabella , voy a salir … - dije quitando las manos de su rostro y sentí un fuerte impacto de dolor al verla tan destruida y derrumbada – tu necesitas pensar un poco … voy a dejar que lo hagas , sé que lo necesitas … no voy a tardar …no te marches por favor , es necesario que hablemos .

Ella me observo confundida , sus mejillas continuaban llenas de lágrimas y yo me sentía impotente una vez mas por no poder tranquilizarla .

- Piensa un poco por favor – susurre observándola a los ojos – y sobretodo no olvides cuanto te amo … no quiero separarme de ti Bella … te necesito a mi lado para poder sentirme vivo … para poder respirar … no te olvides de eso por favor .

Ella cerro los ojos y su llanto aumento , podía sentir su tensión , podía sentir su dolor… y sobretodo podía sentir como odiaba hacerme daño .

Sin dilatar mas el momento salí , mi corazón sufría por ella de una manera tan inmensa y desgarradora que sentía que me partía en dos … dolía saber que estaba apunto de perderla … era un dolor demasiado fuerte como para poder vivir con el …

Frustrado , agobiado , dolido y sobretodo consumido por la rabia me dirigí a buscar a Tanya . La encontré en el pasillo del hospital , en la puerta de la habitación de Charlie mirando su celular .

- Tanya – ella levanto la mirada hacia mí de inmediato y en su rostro de dibujo una sonrisa – necesito hablar contigo .

Intentaba parecer tranquilo , dios sabia cuanto me estaba costando no perder el control y gritarle que nos dejase en paz a Bella y a mi , para yo poder hacerla feliz .

- Edward … - parecía emocionada y eso me enfadaba aun mas – claro .

Sin soportar mirarla un segundo mas me di la vuelta , ella me siguió automáticamente. Llegamos a las puertas del hospital y me dirigí a un pequeño jardín trasero donde todo parecía muy solitario .

- ¿ Que ocurre Edward ? – al girarme de cara a ella pude ver lo cínica que era – me alegra saber que quieres hablar conmigo , yo también deseo que hablemos .

- Tanya voy a ser muy claro – sin poderlo remediar mi tono sonó brusco - ¿ que has hablado con Bella ? ¿ que le has dicho ?

- ¿ Que te ha contado ella ? – pregunto en tono altanero y prepotente . - Nada , no me ha contado nada – dije sin poder controlar mi enfado - ¿ sabes por que ? porque me la he encontrado tremendamente triste y llorando , de inmediato he tenido la certeza de que se trataba de ti .

- ¿ De mi ? – pregunto en tono inocente – yo no quiero dañar a mi hermana , no entiendo por que supones que yo soy la causa de sus lagrimas … ¿ que hay de ti ? ella no eligió este matrimonio , quizá llora porque no quiere estar a tu lado .

En ese momento pude darme cuenta de lo terriblemente manipuladora que era , intentaba envenenarme en contra de Bella . Era una estúpida si pensaba que eso iba a funcionar conmigo .

- Tanya te voy a decir algo y espero que lo entiendas – dije en tono casi amenazante – no pretendas jugar conmigo , entiende algo … yo amo a Bella por encima de todas las cosas y ese sentimiento no va a cambiar jamás .

- Ella no te quiere – escupió las palabras con desprecio – no va a quererte , deja ya de intentar alcanzar un imposible …

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le recrimine enfadado – deja ya de meterte entre nosotros , entiende que esto solo hará sufrir a tu hermana … piensa un poco en ella .

- ¡¿ Y ella ha pensado en mi ?! – respondió de inmediato - ¡¿ ha pensado en el sufrimiento que causaría en mi al volver y encontrarla casada con el hombre que amo ?!

- No sabes lo que dices … - le dije casi con pena – ella ha sufrido y esta sufriendo por todo esto mucho mas que tu , y encima tu recriminas su buen corazón , no mereces el amor que Bella siente por ti .

- ¡ EDWARD TE AMO , MALDITA SEA ! – grito como la niña malcriada que era - ¡¿ QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO ?!

- ¡ Tanya basta ! – le recrimine frustrado – no quiero que me ames , solo quiero que me dejes en paz , que dejes en paz a tu hermana … y por favor ahórrate el dolor de saber lo mucho que Bella te sobrepasa en todo .

- ¡ ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO ! – entonces lloro y tuve la certeza de que era de impotencia - ¡ YO SOY MUCHO MAS BONITA QUE ELLA ¿ ACASO NO LO VES ?

- Jamás te podrías comparar con ella Tanya – conteste indignado – tu hermana para mi no solo es mucho más hermosa que tú físicamente , tu hermana es más hermosa aun en alma , es una pena que en todos estos años a su lado no te hayas dado cuenta .

- No te creo – susurro acercándose a mi – no me creo que mi hermana sea mas hermosa que yo , no me creo que la desees más a ella que a mí , Edward solo es un capricho pasajero , cuando te canses de ella en la cama buscaras …

- ¡ CALLATE ! - le grite sin poder creer sus palabras - ¿ que piensas que estas diciendo ? Bella es mucho mas que eso para mi … Tanya solo te voy a decir algo mas , no te acerques a mi porque no voy a entrar en tu maldito juego . Quiero que entiendas que lo que yo siento por tu hermana es demasiado grande y fuerte como para que tú puedas hacer algo al respecto , no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya … quiero y necesito a Isabella a mi lado y voy a luchar por ella … jamás voy a sentir nada por ti ni por cualquier otra mujer que no sea Bella .

- ¡ ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL ! – dijo dándome un empujón – NO LO VOY A CONSENTIR… EDWARD TE JURO QUE ALGUN DIAS VAS A SER MIO , Y NO ME IMPORTA EL PRECIO QUE HAYA QUE PAGAR … O A QUIEN ME TENGA QUE LLEVAR POR DELANTE .

Me gire sin poder soportar mas sus palabras , Tanya estaba completamente loca . Al principio me había sentido mal por la forma tan brusca en la que la había tratado , pero entonces ahora entendía que ella no merecía menos . Tampoco merecía el amor y la compasión de Bella , esto solo conseguiría destruir a la propia Bella … y eso era algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir .

Sentía que mi corazón se partía en pedazos al hablar con Tanya … ella no iba a dejar que Bella fuese feliz a mi lado … y si , el daño que causaba en su hermana lo hacia conscientemente .

Destrozado , hundido y dolido decidí enfrentarme al mayor temor que jamás había sentido … un sentimiento que me hacia desgarrarme de pena … la posible separación con Bella ¿ había algo mas doloroso que esa sensación de poder perder a la persona mas importante de tu vida ?

**POV BELLA**

Tras una interminable espera , Edward volvió …

Su mirada de dolor se clavo en lo mas profundo de mi alma , no soportaba tener que verlo así . Pero él tendría que saber que después de haber hablado con Tanya no tenia otra opción … era o con ella o contra ella … y la respuesta estaba muy clara una vez más . No soportaba la sensación de destruir la vida de mi propia hermana de una forma tan egoísta … aunque tampoco soportaba ver a Edward así … ¿ que iba a hacer ?

- Se que a sido Tanya ...– se notaba triste , desarmado y dolido – no puedo entender porque nos hace esto , nunca voy a sentir nada por ella Bella , aun menos cuando te esta apartando de mi lado .

Se acercó a mi lentamente dedicándome una mirada muy tierna , muy cómplice y sobre todo muy intensa .

Yo lo observe con tristeza , a pesar de todo él estaba a mi lado limpiando mis lagrimas con calma y ternura … Me odiaba a mi misma por el sufrimiento que causaba en el una y otra vez , sobretodo cuando sentía que volvía de nuevo a mí … aunque destrozado por mi maldita culpa .

- Bella óyeme … quiero que entiendas una cosa – susurro frustrado acariciando mi mejilla – nunca voy a sentir nada por tu hermana , ambas debéis entenderlo de una vez . Eso no va a cambiar jamás , yo te amo a ti … y si tú hermana logra apartarte de mi lado … el único sentimiento que sentiré por ella será el desprecio y el … odio … por arrebatarme lo mas preciado de mi vida .

Cerré los ojos ante sus duras palabras … _**desprecio y odio **_, pero ¿ que esperaba yo ? Edward me amaba profundamente , yo lo sentía , lo notaba y él lo demostraba … _**por arrebatarme lo **__**mas preciado de mi vida**_ ¿ como él iba a poder amar a Tanya ? . Me había cegado solamente por el hecho de no dañar a Tanya y no había querido darme cuenta antes de una verdad como esa .

Edward no iba a amar nunca a Tanya … entonces ¿ de que servía el sufrimiento de Edward ? ¿ de que serviría mi sacrificio por ella ? pero aun había una pregunta mas dolorosa y poderosa que yo no había querido ver … ¿ deseaba que Edward se enamorara de mi hermana ? y la respuesta era muy clara JAMÁS .

Entonces ¿ que diablos quería ? me sentía entre la espada y la pared , entre perder a mi hermana o perder a Edward . Un dolor agudo atravesó mi pecho dando paso a una nueva verdad , el dolor seria el mismo … dolería demasiado . Pero ¿ por qué ? … mi mente cada día se sentía más confusa y tenía mucho miedo de tomar una decisión equivocada …

- Te suplico no me dejes – podía sentir su agonía , su frustración , su dolor – dame este año … Bella por favor no quiero apartarme de ti , no ahora que te tengo , que eres mía , que soy feliz tan solo al saber todo eso … por favor …

Cerré los ojos ante sus caricias en mi mejilla , ante sus suplicas , ante su ternura , ante su amor . Me dolía demasiado verlo así , no lo soportaba . Si dependiese de mi propia felicidad la regalaría a cambio de la suya … pero ese no era el caso ¿ podría vivir plena y feliz sabiendo que a cambio estaba destruyendo a mi propia hermana ? la respuesta siempre era la misma NO . Pero tras oír sus palabras nada parecía como antes ¿realmente yo la iba a destruir ? ¿ o iba a ser ella misma la que lo hiciera ?

- Isabella dime algo …. – suplico , abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada desolada .

- No te merezco ¿ lo sabes …? - acaricie sus manos que aun seguían acariciando mi mejilla – Edward estoy destrozada … me duele mucho verte así … y el encuentro con Tanya a sido muy duro … no sé que hacer …

Su mirada se convirtió en furia de repente ¿ por mis palabras ? lo observe confundida ante su reacción .

- Isabella ¿ crees que ella merece todo esto ? – su enfado era evidente – tu noble y buen corazón no te deja de ver mas allá … Tanya no merece lo que estas haciendo por ella .

- ¿ Por qué dices eso ? – pregunte confundida – ella es buena … solo que todo esto la ha trastornado demasiado .

- Bella por favor recapacita – susurro de forma mas cálida , acariciando mi mejilla - ¿ de que sirve que ella me quiera cuando yo te amo a ti ? entiende que eso no va a cambiar , mi amor por ti es demasiado grande como para que tú hermana pueda interponerse .

Su mirada se mostro mas cálida y mas penetrante .

-Y … podrías estar embarazada … - lo dijo de la forma más cariñosa y tierna posible , pero aun así esas palabras dolían … y mucho – ¿ me dejaras igual ? ¿ sacrificarías la felicidad de una familia por tu hermana ?

Me aparte de el de una forma brusca , me sentía dolida y manipulada . Me acerque a la ventana sin ver realmente mas allá de ella , perdida en mis pensamientos … podría estar embarazada … si , y a veces sentía que realmente deseaba estarlo , pero ¿ por que ? ¿ que era lo que realmente sentía por el ?. Si , sentía que lo necesitaba a mi lado , que me hacia feliz estar junto a él , que lo deseaba ¿ pero había algo mas después de eso ? de nuevo esas preguntas que me atormentaban sin darme respuesta alguna .

Me voltee y lo encontré observándome sin apartar la mirada de mi , con semblante serio y preocupado . Yo me sentía muy enfadada con el , por intentar manipularme con un posible embarazo para retenerme a su lado .

- ¿ Aceptarías que me quedase a tu lado solo por el echo de tener un hijo contigo ? – solté sin mas , muy dolida - ¿ me querrías así a tu lado ?

Su rostro de contrajo completamente , hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia mi .

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras … le había vuelto a hacer daño , sus ojos volvían a brillar .

- Entiendo … no es solo tu hermana … tu no tienes intención de amarme … - las palabras salían de su boca en apenas susurros , con voz angustiada y aturdida . Con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de su mente y mi corazón muriendo lentamente – no Isabella , así no querría mantenerte a mi lado , no cambio mi felicidad por la tuya … tu felicidad es lo más importante en mi vida , aunque para eso tuviese que sentirme hundido y sin vida al no tenerte a mi lado … nada importa … solo quiero que estes bien y que seas feliz .

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude notar su decepción , sus palabras me emocionaban . A pesar de herirlo una y otra vez él estaba ahí de nuevo para mí . Me senté sobre la mesa , mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas ¿ de cuantas maneras se podía destruir el corazón de una persona ? yo lo hacia constantemente y el me perdonaba … cambiando su felicidad por la mía .

- Isabella … si no has sido un poco feliz estos días … – callo unos instantes observándome , atravesando mí cuerpo con su penetrante mirada … una lagrima rodo por su mejilla – te doy la libertad que quieres … seguiré siendo tu marido por todo lo que tiene que ver con Mike … seguiré cuidándote y protegiéndote en la medida que tu me dejes … no viviré atormentándote mas … te dejare si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz …

Mi cuerpo se congelo … ¿ me dejaba ? ¿ no era eso lo mejor ? NO , sus lágrimas silenciosas hicieron que mí llanto tronara como truena una tormenta en invierno . Edward me dejaba para que yo fuese feliz … y yo jamás me había sentido mas feliz en toda mi vida que con el a mi lado ¡ ¿ porque ? ¿ porque ?! no lo sabia ..

Mi mirada borrosa por las lagrimas , se cruzo con la de Edward unos segundos antes de el voltearse hacia la puerta … se marchaba llorando … me dejaba …

BELLA REACCIONA MALDITA SEA me grite a mi misma ¿ deseaba verlo marchar ? NO , no importaban los motivos por los que no deseaba que se fuese de mi lado … lo que importaba era que lo necesitaba conmigo , sin preguntas , sin porqués … Me baje de un salto de la mesa y fui tras el , posando una mano en su hombro .

- ¡ No … no te vallas ! – no reconocí mi propia voz , sonaba desesperada – no así … me… me haces feliz , es solo que no sé que me ocurre … no es por ti todo esto … es por mi … no te merezco … te hago daño una y otra vez … y tu vuelves sin importarte cuanto daño te haya echo … yo me siento muy mal por todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar …

Edward callo unos eternos segundos aun de espaldas a mi . Me sentí desesperada ¿ lo perdía ?

- Dejemos … pasar este año … soy tuya … déjame corresponderte como … te mereces – poco a poco Edward se fue girando hacia mi , su rostro decía cuanto daño le estaba haciendo – déjame intentarlo por favor …

Tras un largo suspiro Edward acuno mi cara entre sus manos , de una forma muy delicada , como solo el sabia hacerlo .

- No digas esas cosas , claro que me mereces – susurro apoyando su frente en la mía – Isabella solo tienes que darte cuenta de las cosas … ¿ esto será siempre así ?

Me aparte de el un poco , y nuestras miradas tristes y angustia se perdieron la una en la otra .

- ¿ Que quieres decir ? – pregunte confundida , me sentía mas calmada al sentirlo tan cálido y atento de nuevo conmigo .

- Sobre nosotros ¿ Tanya borrara de un plumazo lo que yo trato de construir a tu lado día tras días ? ¿ será siempre así Bella ? ¿ podrá Tanya en un minuto destruir lo que a mi tanto me cuesta hacerte sentir ?

Quede callada ante sus palabras , el tenia razón … él ponía su alma y corazón por intentar que yo le correspondiera … y las palabras de Tanya borraban todo el efecto que el producía en mí … de una forma egoísta y cruel . ¿ Y si Tanya lo amaba por que lo dañaba ? ¿ por qué no dejaba que Edward encontrara su propia felicidad aunque fuese sin ella ? preguntas y mas preguntas .

- Bella … - dijo tras un largo suspiro tomando mi mentón – a veces siento que te tengo , que puedo llegar a conseguir lo que tanto anhelo … en cambio otras veces siento que te pierdo … y eso me asusta Bella , me asusta mucho .

- No sé que decir …- susurre con sinceridad aferrando mis manos en su pecho – todo esto es muy complicado …

- Solo dime la verdad por favor – de nuevo pego su frente a la mía con ternura – unas veces me dices que me necesitas a tu lado , que soy importante en tu vida , que me deseas … pero en cambio al poco tiempo tu actitud distante o fría me dice lo contrario ¿ que debo creer Bella ?

- ¡ No lo se , no lo se ! – grite frustrada buscando su mirada de nuevo – dame tiempo… por favor .

Su mirada se mostro mas cálida y tierna , y entonces me regalo ESA sonrisa que tantas emociones despertaban en mí .

- Te amo Bella , eres lo más grande en mi vida – sus palabras susurradas con tanto amor y cariño me hacían sentir muy amada y querida … adoraba la sensación de sentirme única para el – te daré lo que me pidas… Isabella quiero que sepas algo … voy a ganarme tu amor lo juro por mi vida . No me resigno a perderte , no tras esos minutos de angustia que he sentido al saber que todo se acababa aquí …

- Edward … - lloriquee y el silencio mis palabras con sus labios , en un beso dulce , tierno , lento … atrapando las lagrimas derramadas por ambos , mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mi cuerpo gritaba cuanto necesitaba al suyo .

- Hazme el amor … ahora … por favor … - suplique sobre sus labios , mi cuerpo clamaba sentirlo en lo mas profundo de mi - hazme sentir cuanto me necesitas a tu lado … borra mi dolor … lléname de ti y de las cosas hermosas … que solo tu sabes darme … por favor .

Edward gruño de una manera salvaje sobre mis labios , haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara una vez más . Me llevo hasta el escritorio y me sentó sobre la mesa , posicionándose entre mis piernas .

- Mi Isabella … mi Bella … mi princesa … ahora solo eres mía en cuerpo , pero lo serás en alma y corazón – sus palabras me hicieron estremecerme , unos pequeños temblores se apoderaron de mi cuerpo – serás mía completamente , lo prometo Bella .

Me abrace a él abandonándome ante sus brazos , esos brazos que me hacían sentirme segura y amada siempre . Lo atrape entre mis piernas , lo necesitaba … no solo necesitaba a su cuerpo lo necesitaba a el por completo ¿ por qué ? aun no tenia la respuesta … ¿ pero que mas daba ? Edward continuaba junto a mí … y con eso yo ya era feliz . Queria perderme en sus brazos y olvidarme de los momentos anteriores vividos , quería hacerlo feliz , necesitaba conservarlo a mi lado a pesar del dolor , a pesar del sufrimiento y sobretodo a pesar de Tanya .

Tire de el de una forma brusca y posesiva , Edward gimió al sentir mi urgencia .

- ¿ Como no podría quererte ? dime … que haces esto por que me deseas – jadeaba sobre mis labios , sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa con las mismas urgencias que yo con la suya – que tu cuerpo … necesita al mio … que no es pena … o agradecimiento … dimelo baby .

- Te … te deseo – susurre lamiendo su mandíbula – mi cuerpo … esta muriendo … por perderse en el tuyo .

Con un gruñido de satisfacción , Edward en un movimiento muy rápido se apartó de mí bajando mi pantalón y mis braguitas , haciéndome sentir frio por un momento , enseguida el volvió a darle calor a mi cuerpo situándose de nuevo entre mis piernas . Me tumbo sobre la mesa y se dejo caer sobre mí , tiro de mi camisa hasta sacármela por la cabeza yo desabroche la suya lanzándola por la habitación . A tientas comencé a desabrocharle el cinturón del pantalón , mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo , necesitaba su calor , su aroma , necesitaba sentir todo de el sobre mi piel … necesitaba a su pene llenándome y colmándome por completo … sin mas palabras lo necesitaba a él .

**POV EDWARD **

Isabella era mi droga , mi vida , mi todo , tras pensar que podía perderla para siempre había rozado la locura , me sentía muerto al creerme sin ella . Ahora la tenia completamente entregada y eso me hacia sentirme inmensamente feliz tras los largos y angustioso minutos de agonía . Eso me había servido para hacerme una promesa a mi mismo , no le permitiría marchar , ella tendría que ser mía en cuerpo , alma y corazón … y ese día llegaría .

Sus palabras me daban la fuerza que necesitaba para lograrlo _**…¡ No … no te vallas ! no así , me haces feliz , **__**es solo que no sé que me ocurre , no es por ti todo esto es por mí , no te merezco , te hago daño una y otra **__**vez y tu vuelves sin importarte cuanto daño te haya echo , yo me siento mal por todo lo que te estoy **__**haciendo pasar … Dejemos pasar este año , soy tuya , déjame corresponderte como te mereces , déjame **__**intentarlo por favor …**_ _**Hazme el amor ahora por favor , hazme sentir cuanto me necesitas a tu lado , borra **__**mi dolor , lléname de ti y de las cosas hermosas que solo tu sabes darme por favor**_ . Esas palabras solo podían significar que ella sentía algo por mí , por muy pequeño que fuese ese sentimiento … con eso me bastaba , con eso seria feliz ¿ seria cariño tal vez ? era un buen comienzo y con eso me era suficiente por ahora .

Volví a observarla completamente se desnuda , tumbada sobre la mesa de mi despacho , con sus mejillas sonrojadas , los ojos entrecerrados consumiéndose por la pasión ¿ que importaba esas palabras que habían dolido tanto ? nada importaba mientras la tuviese a mi lado .

Me tumbe sobre ella . Bella se desarmo de nuevo y me abrazo a ella con fuerza y pasión , para mí gran sorpresa y placer tomo mi miembro entre sus mano , guiándolo hasta la entrada de su sexo . Gruñí hasta la locura , su pequeña y frágil mano acariciaba mi sexo en la entrada del suyo .

- Me … vas a … volver loco … - gemí al entrar lentamente en ella , Bella jadeaba de una maneras demasiado sensual .

- Edward … me encanta … cuando me llenas … así – sus palabras era insoportablemente adictivas y placenteras , sin poder reprimirme , comencé a hundirme en ella de una forma salvaje , apasionada y posesiva .

Las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas , tome posesión de la dulce boca de Bella intentando ahogar sus gemidos sin demasiado éxito . Enrosque mi lengua con la suya , lamiéndola y chupándola , su sabor se impregnaban en cada parte de mi ser , con la misma facilidad que una mirada o una caricia suya . Isabella se mostro desenfrenada moviéndose debajo de mí , con su pies entorno a mi cuerpo , su manos en mí cabello . El beso se mostro más posesivo y atrevido con lamidas y mordiscos , mientras intentábamos acallar nuestros gemidos , gruñidos y jadeos con esos apasionados besos .

- Te amo , te amo … te amo , no me … canso de decírtelo – gruñía sobre sus labios , llenándola una y otra vez de mi con embestidas desenfrenadas – y deseando … oírlo … de tu pequeña y … dulce boca .

- Edward … - gimió con frustración al oír mis palabras , sentía cuando deseaba Bella corresponderme y sentía su frustración por no poder conseguirlo .

- Baby … llegara ese día … te lo prometo – me hundí en ella de forma mas profunda , deseando que mi propia promesa se hiciese pronto realidad . Mi boca comenzó a recorrer con besos su lóbulo , su mejilla , su mandíbula … su cuello .

- Edward … mas … mas por favor – gruñí hasta que llegue hasta sus pechos , Bella arqueo su cuerpo contra mi al sentir mi boca en su tierno pezón . Bella era mi locura , no me podía imaginar deseando a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese ella . Era la mujer más hermosa , pura , honesta y apasionada que había sobre la faz de la tierra … y era mía .

Ese pensamiento me lleno hasta enloquecer , comencé a adentrarme en ella con más urgencias , disfrutando del placer de saberla solo mía , disfrutando en cada embestida al saber que nadie jamás podría tener el placer de hacerla sentir como yo lo hacia . Pese al dolor , a las lágrimas y a la incertidumbre … Bella se quedaría a mi lado para siempre … en ese instante lo supe .

- Edward … no … puedo más … oh – tras sus palabras y con una embestida mas comenzó a tensarse en torno a mi pene , llenándome del más inmenso placer .

- Bella … me haces enloquecer … cuando te tensas a mi … alrededor … es tán placentero – gemí desesperadamente al notar que la tensión acumulada en nuestros cuerpos se liberaban a la misma vez , llegando a la cima del placer .

- Oh …oh … oh… Edward – gimió liberándose de un orgasmo tan abrasador que ardía .

- Dioooos …. Bellaaaa – grite de placer , y sin poderlo evitar , volví a llenarla de mí .

Me deje caer sobre ella , apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho , oyendo su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada aun . Me sentía totalmente pleno y satisfecho como sucedía siempre al hacer el amor con mi Bella .

- ¿ Edward ? – levante mi mirada hacia ella , su rostro me alerto , se notaba preocupada - ¿ no as usado … ?

- No … perdóname Bella , no he podido controlarme – le bese los labios con dulzura intentando tranquilizar sus temores – lo siento , no volverá a suceder .

El cuerpo de Isabella se tenso de nuevo ¿ volvía esa Bella mas fría y distante ?

Volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho , necesitaba sentirla piel con piel de nuevo , necesitaba hacerle saber que me tenía a su lado incondicionalmente . Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hizo que Bella se incorporara de forma brusca .

Me observo incomoda por la situación en que nos encontrábamos . Tome su mentón y la hice mirar hacia mí sonriéndole , con complicidad acaricie sus labios silenciándolos para que nadie nos oyese . Bella me miro confundida pero asintió aun tensa , volví a sonreírle intentado tranquilizarla .

De nuevo unos pequeños golpes llamaron a la puerta .

- ¿ Edward estas hay ? soy tu Kate – grito esta a través de la puerta . Mire a Bella de inmediato , su rostro estaba totalmente encendido ¿ de furia ? .

Me quede desconcertado y mudo sin saber que decir , la visita de Kate me ponía muy tenso y nervioso a la vez … ¿ que pensaría Bella cuando conociese a Kate ? ¿ pensaría igual de mi después de conocerla ?

* * *

.

Hola amores ! aqui os traigo un nuevo cap , espero que os guste la verdad me costo mucho hacerlo por el tema de Tanya pero aqui esta **¿ merezco review o no ? :( **

Esta semana he sido imensamente feliz por la cantidad de review que me habeis dejado , GRACIAS ! .

Dejar vuestro review significa que os regalo de adelanto un poco del sigueinte cap :)

Agradeceros como siempre vuestros reviews a **Maya Cullen Masen , teky , Mikagiss , alimago ****dreyescanseco , liloc , MissCullen89 , Bella Mariie18 , Suiza19 , cintygise , bercegis , YasminCullen ****BrissLizzbeth , LizCatMiau , alissoon97 , Isabella de MilkeCullen , ela fordyce , Gaby y LeslieCullenJb .**

Agradecer a las chicas sin cuenta **florchus16 , Yessi13Diaz , Lyz92 , lau garcia y Nora** muxas gracias ! que al no tener cuentas no pudes mandarles su adelanto ni comentar el cap con ellas tp he podido agradecerselo personalmente como me gsuta hacerlo , de todas formas recordarles que si quieren se lo puedo pasar por twitter **SwanIsabellaTWI** o facebook por donde paso fotos con las frases del fic **Swan Isabella** y por ahi me teneis para lo que querais a todas en general . Y por ultimo agradecer a mis chicas del facebook que no dejaron review pero que me siguen **Roxy , ****Paola , Roz , Jese y Natacha **

Creo que ya lo dije todo jajaja agracederos por los reviews , las alertas , los favoritos , a los lectores silencioso ( espero vuestro review XD ) a todos en general , os adoro !

Espero vuestros reviews !

.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 : Capitulo 13 . Celos .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 13 – CELOS**

**POV BELLA **

Una extraña sensación se instalo en mi pecho . La melódica voz que atravesaba la puerta decía ¿ tu Kate ? mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿ quien era ella ? . Observe a Edward esperando una explicación por su parte , buscando su mirada desesperadamente , pero el parecía ido y muy lejos de mi en esos momentos ¿ que estaba ocurriendo ? .

Mi mente comenzó a vagabundear y a imaginar a esa tal Kate ¿ que hacia aquí ? ¿ que quería esa mujer de Edward ? y sobretodo ¿ por que decía su Kate ? . Comencé a sentirme invadida por el miedo y la rabia ¿ que significaba la tal Kate en la vida de Edward ? ¿y por que el no decía nada al respecto de la situación ?

Edward me observo de una forma extraña ... muy pensativo . Su actitud me hizo sentirme muy incomoda ... parecía ocultarme algo ¿ QUE ERA ? … Intente que Edward no sospechara los sentimientos que se estaban formando dentro de mi y comencé a recoger mi ropa del suelo . El al verme comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la suya dedicándome miradas furtivas alguna que otra vez vez . El silencio se había instalado entre nosotros desde que esa maldita mujer lo había llamado . No iba a preguntarle NO , necesitaba que el tomara la decisión de darme alguna explicación … yo era su mujer , merecía una explicación al respecto y sobretodo la necesitaba … Pero Edward no decía una sola palabra y yo cada vez me sentía mas irritada y frustrada ante su mutismo .

Volví a mirarlo esperando cualquier señal que me dijese algo sobre esa maldita mujer que me estaba atormentando sin aun conocerla . El se estaba vistiendo y al verme aun indecisa con mi ropa entre mis dedos crispados , por fin me hablo , aunque no era lo que yo deseaba oír .

- Bella esa puerta de ahí – dijo señalando a la derecha algo tenso – es el baño , por si necesitas asearte .

Sentí que la ira comenzaba a hacer mella en mi ¿ no pensaba decir nada mas ?

- Gracias – conteste con un tono seco y agrio .

Me dirigí al baño y una vez allí mientras me aseaba mi mente continuaba confusa … con esa pregunta que no abandonaba mi cuerpo ¿ quien seria esa mujer ? . Al ver que nadie le había respondido se había marchado ¿ seria una antigua novia ? . Edward me había dejado claro que jamás había estado con una mujer de una manera tan intima como lo había estado conmigo ¿ me habría mentido ? La verdad era que no lo creía posible … pero habría tenido coqueteos e incluso caricias con alguna que otra mujer … ¿ habría sido con ella ? .

Tras ese pensamiento comencé a sentir arcadas … no soportaba la idea de que otra mujer hubiese tocado a Edward , NO , me era insoportable las imágenes de el con otra mujer …. de MI marido con otra . Sacudí la cabeza intentando borrar esas imágenes de mi mente , no me agradaba en absoluto , no soportaba verlo .

Un fuerte dolor se instalo en mi cabeza de tanto rememorar lo ocurrido con esa desconocida mujer , para mayor confusión la maldita punzada no abandonaba mi pecho ¿ que era ? .

Una vez estuve lista , salí al encuentro con Edward . El esperaba sentado tras su escritorio y muy pensativo ¿ estaría pensando en ella ?. Al notar mi presencia , Edward levanto la mirada hacia mí . Su rostro se relajo y me regalo ESA sonrisa que tanto me gustaba observar, aunque no es ese preciso momento .

- ¿ Estas bien ? – pregunto caminando hacia mi – estas pálida .

- No es nada – mi tono volvió a sonar seco , no podía ocultar la frustración y el enfado que sentía al ver que el continuaba evitando darme respuestas .

- ¿ Te apetece ver a Rosalie ? – me pregunto de manera cariñosa acariciando mi mejilla . Cerré los ojos un segundo intentando controlar la rabia que sentía dentro de mi – ella esta algo preocupada aun , también esta muy sensible , le vendrá bien tu compañía .

- Claro … – esta vez conteste con más calma , intentando que no percibiese lo dolida que me sentía por su comportamiento – ¿ vamos ?

Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la puerta , pero justo antes de abrirla se giro y me observo con una de esas miradas profundas que me dejaban sin aliento . Tomo mi mentón y lentamente me beso . Sentí que me derretía de nuevo en sus brazos …. sentí que necesitaba ese beso mas que nada en el mundo para poder sentirme de nuevo tranquila a su lado . Entonces le devolví el beso … un beso suave , tierno , con sentimiento … un beso puro y sincero .

Tras ese beso tan intenso cargado de tantas emociones , Edward comenzó a separarse lentamente de mi y pego su frente en la mía .

- Isabella no estés así por favor … lo siento mucho de verdad … me he dejado llevar y no he sabido controlarme – se notaba apenado y realmente sincero . Me quede pensativa , hasta que recordé el por que sus disculpas – sé que estas enfadada ¿ me perdonas nuevamente ?

Me observo unos minutos esperando que yo dijese algo pero yo no sabia realmente que decir . El interpreto mi silencio como si yo le negara mi perdón . Me sentí culpable por no haberle respondido , pero al acordarme de " su Kate " decidí callar de nuevo , no me importaba si el se sentía triste .. yo lo estaba por su mutismo y el no parecía darse cuenta . Tras un eterno silencio , Edward me dio con dulce beso en la frente y tomándome la mano de nuevo , salimos hacia la habitación de Rosalie .

Entonces todo empezó a encajar ... Edward pensaba que yo estaba enfadada por que él se había vaciado dentro de mi … y la realidad era que yo estaba preocupada por esa maldita mujer ¿ que me pasaba ? ¿ por qué no no me enfadaba con el por haberse vaciado dentro de mi cuando yo le había dicho que no lo hiciera de nuevo ? mas preguntas y sin ningunas respuestas … Pero si con una certeza , este mes podría quedar embarazada … y no sentía la mas mínima tristeza al pensar que pudiese ser así… ¿ por que ? No importaba .

Al llegar cerca de la habitación de Rosalie casi toda la familia de Edward se encontraba fuera . Carlisle , Emmett , Esme y un chico rubio que no había visto nunca antes . Esme al verme corrió hacia mí dándome un abrazo cariñoso , solo entonces Edward me soltó . Su mirada se dirigió al chico rubio , y tras un breve beso en mi mejilla corrió a su encuentro fundiéndose en un emotivo abrazo con el .

- Es Jasper , su mejor amigo y hace algunos años que no se ven – me comentaba Esme de manera cariñosa y amable mientras avanzamos hacia ellos – a estado en Phoenix mucho tiempo y ahora vuelve para quedarse .

Una vez llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban ellos , Carlisle me dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla en modo de saludo y para mi sorpresa Emmett me dio un fuerte achuchón que casi logro dejarme sin respiración . Edward le dedico una mirada extraña ¿ de advertencia ? y luego su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia mi … su rostro cambio completamente … una sonrisa hermosa se dibujo en su cara . Sin dejar de observarme me tomo de la mano y me llevo frente a Jasper .

- Jasper quiero presentarte a mi esposa – las palabras traspasaron mi pecho de una forma salvaje … sonaron muy bien – Bella el será el que cuidara de tu seguridad cuando yo no este .

Salude amablemente a Jasper y enseguida volví mi rostro hacia Edward , iba a protestar por llegar tan lejos en cuanto a mi seguridad , cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Rosalie se abrió de forma escandalosa … De dentro salio

Alice que al verme corrió a saludarme fundiéndose conmigo en un abrazo cómplice y amistoso . Tras ella salió una rubia que jamas había visto nunca antes , con una figura esplendida , cabello liso y largo , piel muy blanca t tersa , tremendamente hermosa … Que tras ver a Edward su perfecta sonrisa brillo … su mirada se ilumino y entonces corrió hacia sus brazos .

Note como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse ¿ que era esa confianza entre ellos ? ¿ esa hermosa mujer era Kate ? .

- Te he buscado por todo el hospital – dijo fundida en sus brazos . Note como mi cuerpo era invadido de nuevo por la rabia … me sentía indignada y realmente enfadada .

Edward consiguió retirarse de su abrazo a duras penas … por que la rubia no deseaba soltarlo . Alice por fin me dejo libre de su abrazo y entonces me dedique a contemplar la escena con frustración .

- En cuanto he llegado a Port Ángeles lo primero que he echo a sido buscarte – dijo la rubia muy feliz … demasiado feliz – y menuda sorpresa me he llevado al ver aquí a todo el clan Cullen , hace meses que no se nada de vosotros .

Deberías de haberme llamado para hacerme saber que Rose estaba embarazada … vengo a pasar una temporada aquí .

Sentí como la cara me ardía de enfado y de cólera . La punzada en el pecho aumentaba cada vez mas , no conseguía que esa extraña sensación me abandonara ni un tan solo segundo . Comenzaba a sentirme confusa al no entender por que deseaba sacar a esa maldita mujer por los pelos del hospital .

- Kate … quiero presentarte a alguien … – Edward se volvió hacia mi y entonces su mirada se ilumino con un brillo especial al verme . Pude sentir lo orgulloso que se notaba al presentarme como su esposa y ese gesto hizo que disminuyeran mis temores . Tomo de nuevo mi mano de forma cariñosa y sin poder ocultar en esos momentos mis emociones apreté fuertemente su mano entre la mía , con posecion … el era mio – ella es Bella , mi esposa .

Mis sospechas se confirmaron … era ella … A " su Kate " le cambio la expresión de la cara , su decepción era evidente , pude notarlo cuando me observo con desprecio . Yo le dedique mi mejor sonrisa pegando mi cuerpo más al de Edward intentado parecer serena . Por dentro me sentía muy pequeñita … ¿ como podría yo compararme con ese bellezon ? A su lado yo era una mujer insignificante … entonces el miedo se apodero de mi ¿ Edward se sentiría atraído por ella ? ¿ alguna vez había sido así ?

- Bella ella es Kate , una prima lejana que viene de Alaska – observe que Edward prácticamente no miraba a Kate , me observaba a mi con los ojos llameantes de deseo . Me abrazo muy cerca de él , con su brazo por encima de mi hombro haciéndome sentir inmensamente complacida . ¿ Una prima lejana ? Por la mirada de ella sentía que deseaba ser algo mas .

- No sabia … que te habías casado – su tono era de reproche , se atragantaba con las palabras .

- Ha sido una boda intima – le respondía Edward sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos – ella es la mujer que ha cambiado mi vida … la amo más que a nada en el mundo .

Tras su declaración , sin poder controlarme me abrace a su costado hundiendo mi nariz en la base de su garganta y abrazándolo con posecion por la cintura . Edward era el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado día tras día … y era solo mio .

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas emocionada pos sus palabras . Edward siempre mostraba sus sentimientos por mi sin importarle nadie ni nada … lo acababa de demostrar en ese instante . Toda su familia excepto Rosalie estaba presente mas su amigo Jasper y Kate . A pesar de todo eso el no se había cohibido al demostrarme su afecto y amor delante de todos . Me quede abrazada a el sin importarme que todos nos mirasen … me apreté a el abrazándolo , sintiendo su calor , oliendo su aroma … Mientras , Edward acariciaba mi espalda con ternura , y entonces sentí que la tranquilidad volvía de nuevo a mi , al haber presenciado las miradas y muestras de cariño que Edward me había dedicado cada momento sin apenas hacer ningún caso a Kate .

- Si Kate , están muy enamorados – oí la voz cantarina de Alice . Me separe un poco de Edward para poderla observarla y la note tremendamente feliz , había algo distinto en ella .

- Entonces felicidades … a ambos – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en mi rostro al oír su tensa voz – Edward necesito hablar contigo … a solas por favor .

Mi rostro se descompuso , mi cuerpo se tenso y el miedo me invadió . Me abrece mas fuerte a Edward y entonces descubrí que era esa extraña punzada … CELOS .

- Kate lo que me tengas que decir puede ser delante de mi esposa – mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse , sin duda era el mejor esposo del mundo – ella y yo no tenemos secretos .

Volví a sentirme relajada … aunque aun algunas preguntas acechaban mi cabeza ¿ por que había dicho su Kate ? ¿ y por que parecía decepcionada al saber que Edward se había casado conmigo ? . Tras un eterno silencio una voz llego a espaldas de Edward .

- ¿ Bella ? – era la voz de Tanya .

- Ven Tanya , esta aquí – por la contestación de Esme parecía que ellos y Tanya se habían conocido en el hospital en mi ausencia y esa idea no me gusto .

Me aparte lentamente de Edward , odiando tener que romper ese mágico momento . Sentí como él se había tensado al oír la voz de mi hermana y odie de nuevo tener que sentirlo así . Al volverme hacia Tanya nuestras miradas se encontraron . A su lado se encontraba su amiga Irina que observaba la escena con desprecio … la mirada de Tanya era nuevamente de reproche .

- ¿ Puede venir un momento por favor ? – por su tono de voz parecía que algo le preocupaba de nuevo …

Mire a Edward buscando una señal en su mirada que lograra tranquilizarme y algo se rompió dentro de mi al ver como su hermosa mirada volvía a empañarse por la tristeza y la preocupación . Me quede indecisa sin saber que hacer … la mirada de Edward no me transmitía la paz que yo necesitaba … y si salia a hablar con Tanya daría la oportunidad a Kate de poder quedarse a solas con Edward , y eso no deseaba permitírselo .

- Ve … yo tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Jasper – me tranquilizo Edward , aunque el parecía muy preocupado – estaremos en mi despacho .

Asentí regalándose una tímida sonrisa . Aun sin el saberlo , había aliviado de nuevo mis temores … arrancando la incertidumbre que sentía al saber que podría quedarse a solas con Kate .

Me despedí de todos con alegría … excepto de Kate … que le dedique una mirada de advertencia para que entendiese que Edward era mio y solo mio .

Seguí a Tanya hasta donde ella me llevaba mientras mis pensamientos se perdían en Edward una vez mas … Sabia que me estaba comportando de una manera absurda … lo celos me estaban cegando y me llevaban incluso a sentir cosas totalmente desconocidas para mi … como el desprecio que sentía hacia Kate sin conocerla . ¿ Y por que me sentía celosa ? simplemente por que Edward era mio y nadie mas que yo podía osar a tocarlo . ¿ Y si Kate ya había disfrutado de los brazos de Edward ? ese pensamiento me oprimió el pecho dándome un fuerte latigazo , que me hizo estremecerme de dolor … ¿ que me estaba sucediendo ? ¿ que era ese sentimiento que crecía día a día tan fuerte que me dejaba atada a Edward ?

- ¿ Bella ? – la voz de Tanya me hizo volver a la realidad . Mire a mi alrededor , me encontraba fuera del hospital en un jardín trasero … con Tanya e Irina .

Ambas me observaban de una forma extraña . No lograba entender el comportamiento de Irina ¿ que le importaba a ella todo esto ?

- ¿ Que ocurre ? – pregunte un poco desconcertada - ¿ que hacemos aquí ?

- Es bonito el lugar ¿ verdad Irina ? – sonaba cínica ¿ de que iba todo esto ? – aunque todo depende de que quien vengas … he estado aquí mismo hace un rato … con Edward .

¿ QUE ? ¿ CON EDWARD ? La mire con horror … cada día entendía menos el comportamiento de Tanya … parecía no importarle nada mis sentimientos o los de Edward ¿ a que estaba jugando ?

- ¿ Sabes por que ? – su tono sonó tranquilo , aunque con ira – Edward ha venido a buscarme después de estar contigo ¿ que pretendes Bella ? ¿ deseas ponerlo en mi contra ?

- No entiendo de que hablas Tanya – susurre buscando su mirada .

- Edward tan atento siempre contigo …. – murmuro avanzando hacia mi – ha venido a advertirme que deje de hacerte daño ¿ puedes creerlo ?

No podía creer que Edward hubiese echo eso . Se había preocupado de nuevo por mi y había buscado a la única persona que causaba mi sufrimiento . En lo mas hondo de mi corazón no pude evitar sentirme feliz ¿ había algo mas hermoso que el amor que el demostraba por mi dia tras dia ?

- ¿ No dices nada ? – volvía esa faceta de Tanya que tanto odiaba – Bella no estés jugando conmigo , no tengo paciencia para esto … no si se trata de Edward .

- Tanya yo no sabia nada de todo esto – conteste con sinceridad – Edward no me ha contado nada , tampoco estoy jugando a nada … Tanya quiero saber algo …

- Pregunta – contesto en tono seco , posicionándose muy cerca de mi con sus brazos en jarras de forma muy prepotente .

- ¿ Si tanto dices amarlo por que no lo dejas ser feliz ? – necesitaba saber sus respuestas - ¿ que te ha dicho el ?

Irina y Tanya se miraron de esa forma tan extraña que me ponía tan nerviosa … Entonces Tanya sonrió de forma diabólica incluso asustandome ante su comportamiento .

- Sera feliz … pero a mi lado … ten mucho cuidado Bella – ¿ me estaba amenazando ? – tal vez Edward me haya dado esperanzas para un futuro , antes en nuestra conversación …

Sentí ganas de golpearla ¿ me estaba provocando ? Si ese era el caso lo estaba logrando ¿ iba a discutir de nuevo con ella ? NO , simplemente que creyese lo que le viniese en gana . Yo no podía aceptar sus palabras , no , Edward no era así .

- Tanya tengo cosas que hacer – mi tono fue cortante – creo que este tema esta hablado ya , no pienso darle mas vueltas .

- Bien márchate – dijo escupiendo las palabras – pero recuerda que has elegido estar a mi lado , no en mi contra , sera mejor que no lo olvides Bella .

Me gire sin poder soportar el dolor de observar su actitud tan cínica e incluso amenazante conmigo . ¿ Ella pensaba que todo esto era un juego ? ¿ yo estaba sufriendo tanto por algo que para ella solo era un capricho ?

.

.

Entre en el hospital intentando apartar de mi mente a Tanya , a su actitud , a su egoísmo . Pero al doblar la esquina no me encontré con alguien a quien precisamente deseaba ver …

- Hola Bella – dijo Kate con una sonrisa falsa .

- Kate tengo prisa ¿ necesitas algo ? – sabia que mi tono había sonado brusco y seco , pero no deseaba ser falsa , solo con verla sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de rabia .

- Tranquila Bella , solo deseo hablar con la mujer que ha conseguido robarle el corazón a mi Edward – mostró su sonrisa más maliciosa al soltarme esas palabras .

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme … **_mi Edward… _**solo con esa frase sentí que odiaba a esa mujer mas que a nada en el mundo . Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada fría e interrogante .

- ¿ A que has venido ? – pregunte demostrando el odio que sentía en esos momentos por ella - ¿ que es lo que quieres ?

- Valla que directa – sonrió de nuevo con malicia – he venido a por Edward … ¿ te ha hablado de mi ?

Cerré los puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo ¿ que tendría que saber de ella ? . Me acerque a ella de forma amenazante hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaban .

- Siento decirte que tu viaje no sirve para nada – la amenace con furia – te recomiendo que te vuelvas por donde has venido … Kate no quiero verte cerca de el … no me importa lo que tu hayas sido para el en el pasado , YO soy su presente .

- ¿ Y serás su futuro Bella ? – su falsa simpatía se había desvanecido , ahora salía la verdadera Kate - ¿ sabrás darle lo que el necesita para mantenerlo a tu lado ? Edward es un hombre complicado …

Sin poder soportar un segundo más le di una cachetada en la mejilla ¿ que quería decir si yo podría darle lo que el necesitaba ? ¿ ella lo habría echo antes ? ¿ él la había abandonado a causa de eso ?

Ella volvió su rostro hacia mi con furia .

- ¡¿ Estas loca ?! – se notaba muy sorprendida por mi actitud - acaso … ¿ duele la verdad ?

- Kate siento decirte que tus provocaciones no servirán de nada - mentí con convicción – conozco demasiado bien los sentimientos de MI esposo , no me harás dudar de el .

Ella me observo llena de furia , podía notar y sentir la tensión que desprendía su cuerpo .

- ¿ Y si lo tiento ? - ¿ me estaba retando ? – ya veremos querida Bella … si ganas tu o yo .

- No te atrevas … – la amenace con ira – por cierto ¿ sabes como se les llaman a las mujeres que tientan a hombres casado ? ZORRAS … que tengas buen día .

Tras una ultima lucha de miradas me marche , sintiendo como mi cuerpo se llenaba de nuevo de odio y de asco hacia ella . No podía , ni deseaba imaginarme un tan solo segundo a esa zorra en brazos de Edward , NO , el no me haría eso nunca . Pero aun así mi rabia comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo hacia el ¿ por que ese mutismo en cuanto a ella ? ¿ que me estaba ocultando ? .

**POV EDWARD .**

La charla con Jasper me había servido de mucho . Tras dejar claro los puntos en cuanto a la seguridad de Bella , había decidido desahogarme con el … lo necesitaba , necesitaba esa vía de escape con alguien y nadie mejor que compartir mi dolor con mi mejor amigo y confidente por tantos años . Jasper quedo bastante sorprendido y tras un largo silencio al fin hablo .

- No me lo puedo creer Edward – se notaba confuso – nadie lo diría … hace apenas un momento cuando os he visto juntos he creído que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de ti .

La verdad a mi también me había sorprendido la forma en la que Bella se había comportado . Pero después de buscar cualquier signo de que eso pudiese significar algo …. había llegado a una dolorosa conclusión … Bella había fingido su cariño hacia mi al estar mi familia presente , tal como me había prometido días atrás . Esa sensación y conclusión dolía … y mucho .

- Jasper , con Bella siempre es así – confesé con tristeza – a veces siento que es mía , que sus sentimientos van creciendo hacia mi … y en cambio otras veces siento que se me escapa … que me deja … que esta muy lejos de mi … que la pierdo .

Jasper quedo pensativo , observándome con compasión al oír mis palabras .

- ¿ Y merece la pena Edward ? – pregunto preocupado - ¿ merece ella tu sufrimiento ? te conozco , se que estas perdidamente enamorado , pero también puedo sentir cuanto sufres …

- Lo merece todo Jasper – conteste sin ninguna duda – Bella es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida , solo con tenerla a mi lado ya soy feliz , cuando me mira siento que se para el mundo , ahora que la tengo no concibo una vida sin ella … Bella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé en una mujer . Es demasiado pura , tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera , inteligente , nada egoísta , muy humilde a pesar de haber tenido todo en la vida , es bondadosa … Jasper te aseguro que no hay mujer en la tierra que me pueda hacer mas feliz que Bella , esta echa a mi media .

- Me parece mentira verte así – sonrió con afecto – y por supuesto debe merecer la pena para que tu la adores tanto , tal vez necesita tiempo …

- Se lo daré Jasper – dije con rotundidad – como ya te he dicho , ella me ha hecho saber que soy importante en su vida , que me tiene cariño , que me aprecia … que me desea … siento que puedo llegar mucho mas lejos en ella … he notado cuanto me necesita .

Jasper asintió sonriendo , parecía satisfecho . El también la adoraría .

- Quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada a nadie – Jasper asintió rápidamente – tampoco a Alice …

- ¿ A que viene eso ? – pregunto confundido – jamás rompería una promesa , jamás lo he hecho , además no entiendo por que debería de decírselo yo a Alice …

Sonreí ante sus palabras … una vez hace algún tiempo el la había consentido constantemente , por desgracia no llegaron a nada - Pero hoy cuando se habían rencontrado , habían saltado chispas entre ellos .

- Por nada Jasper – dije dejando el tema – me alegro que estés aquí .

Jasper sonrió de nuevo , ambos estábamos emocionados por volver a estar como en los viejos tiempos , después de algunos años sin vernos .

- Edward ... – titubeo - ¿ que vas a decirle a Bella sobre Kate ?

¿ Debería de decir algo ? no me agradaba la idea de que ambas pudiesen coincidir . No ocultaba nada , pero la visita de Kate me ponía nervioso , temía que intentase envenenar a Bella en mi contra por yo haberla rechazado tantas veces años atrás .

- No le voy a decir nada … tampoco parece haberle importado su presencia – ese echo me entristeció – ambos sabemos lo persistente que siempre a sido Kate , pero espero que al ver que estoy casado no haga una tontería … temo que pueda decir mentiras a Bella sobre nosotros …

- Creo que deberías de hablar con Bella antes de que Kate lo haga – podría tener razón – sabemos la obsecion que siempre ha tenido Kate por casarse contigo . La noticia de tu matrimonio la habrá enfurecido y podría utilizar su ira contra Bella . Ella por mas que tu siempre le hayas echo saber lo contrario , piensa que eres algo mas para ella .

- Espero no tener que ser brusco con ella – dije pensativo – ya sabes que la aprecio , pero nada mas allá de eso . Se que ha sido algo pesada estos años atrás , e incluso a veces me he sentido acosado por ella como ya sabes , pero no me gustaría dañarla . A menos que ella haga algo que pueda hacer dañar a Bella , entonces no tendré consideración alguna .

- Me parece correcto , pero de todos modos avisa a Bella de como es Kate – dijo levantándose – aunque Bella no te haya preguntado deberías de hacérselo saber … Edward tengo que salir , he quedado con Alice para tomar un café .

Asentí sonriéndole , no lograba entender por que se sentía incomodo conmigo al hablar de Alice , ambos sabíamos como acabaría todo esto … juntos .

.

.

Satisfecho y relajado tras haber hablado con Jasper , me dirigui al baño . Cuando estaba acabando de lavarme

las manos oí que la puerta del despacho se abría y cerraba casi a la vez . Quede extrañado al no oír mas nada , pero unos segundos mas tarde Bella apareció allí .

- Estas aquí … - tras decir eso soltó un largo suspiro . Le sonreí e inmediatamente me ha acerque a ella , bese su frente y entonces la sentí algo tensa .

- ¿ Esta todo bien ? – pregunte tomando su mentón para que me mirase - ¿ te ha ocurrido algo ?

- No … - su voz sonó extraña ¿ furiosa ? – Edward … ¿ por que no me has contado que has hablado con Tanya ?

Tanya … empezaba a aborrecer ya ese nombre . ¿ Otra vez la habría envenenado Tanya en mi contra ?

- No deseaba preocuparte – susurre acariciando su mejilla – pero deseaba dejarle las cosas claras a ella , como te lo he hecho saber a ti . Ella no tiene derecho a seguir entre nosotros .

- ¿ Que le has dicho ? – parecía angustiada .

- Lo mismo que a ti – suspire tomando su cara entre mis manos – Bella simplemente le he dicho cuanto te amo … le he dejado claro que jamás podrá haber nada entre ella y yo , por que en mi corazón no hay lugar para nadie mas que tu .

Bella me observo de una forma entraña , con una intensidad en su mirada que jamás había visto antes . Asintió ¿ parecía satisfecha ?

- ¿ Quieres decirme … algo mas ? – pregunto sonrojada , su pregunta me pillo de sorpresa ¿ a que se estaría refiriendo ? . Entonces me acorde de mi conversación con Jasper .

- La verdad si … - nuestras miradas se encontraron – es sobre Kate … estoy un poco preocupado sobre su visita . Bella ella ha intentado desde hace bastantes años tener algo serio conmigo . A sido bastante insistente e incluso agobiante … pero jamás he tenido algo con ella .

- Entonces ¿ por que me lo cuentas ? – su tono de voz sonó irritado .

- Me parece lo correcto , eres mi esposa – comencé a atraerla hacia mi – mas que nada quiero prevenirte por si a Kate se le ocurre molestarte o contarte mentiras … También me gustaría explicarte que ella siempre se ha referido a mi como " su Edward o de lo contrario como mi Kate " . Supongo que es una forma de llamar la atención , antes nunca me ha importado , pero ahora estamos casados y no me parece correcto que me llame así , hablare con ella . Si te sientes ofendida por ella en algún momento házmelo saber por favor .

Note como el cuerpo de Bella comenzaba a relajarse en mis brazos . Pero aun notaba su furia y su enfado ¿ que le ocurría ? ¿ estaría enfadada por haber sido brusco con su hermana ? . Me senté en un banco de piedra de diseño que había en el baño y atraje a Bella hacia mi . Mi rostro quedaba a la altura de su hermoso vientre ¿ podría sentirme mas feliz al pensar , que ese terso vientre podría abultarse pronto con el fruto de mi amor por ella ?

Comencé a acariciarle el vientre , la cintura … mis manos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón .

- ¿ Q-que haces ? – sonreí al notarla tan confundida . Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos comencé a bajar su pantalón .

-Bella … vuelvo a sentirte lejos de mi … tensa … enfadada y no se por que… – conteste con sinceridad – solo se que cuando te siento así solo soy capaz de tranquilizarte o de hacerte volver a mi de una manera … y es esta .

Bella quedo callada … pero gimió al sentir mi mano en su centro por encima aun de sus braguitas . La atraje hacia mi y bese su vientre con sensualidad y ternura .

- Edward … - gimió levantándose la camisa para que la besase mas arriba . Gemí al sentirla de nuevo tan dispuesta a entregarse a mi . Chupando levemente su ombligo me incorpore un poco para quitarle la camisa completamente y el sujetador . Volví a sentarme y solté un brusco gruñido al verla solo con su braguitas frente a mi . Mi cuerpo se encendido con la rapidez de una llama , haciendo que ardiera todo mi cuerpo .

- Eres perfecta … - musite bajando sus braguitas . Gemí una y mil veces sintiendo que me consumía de deseos al ver a mi Bella completamente desnuda frente a mi . Jamas me acostumbraría al impacto que su hermoso cuerpo tenia sobre mi , no importaba cuantas veces la hubiese visto desnuda antes … siempre era como la primera vez .

Tome sus caderas y la acerque a mi . Mis labios buscaron el consuelo de sus cálidos pechos , mientras que mi mano derecha llegaba en una lenta caricia hasta su sexo . Bella gimió … yo gruñí ante su humedad .

- Estas tan húmeda … - susurre y entonces de una forma dulce , bese sus pechos con ternura , con adoración , con amor … como ella merecía ser besada . Los devore lentamente y sin prisas . Al notar la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo de Bella decidí dejar de acariciar su sexo , quería sentir su orgasmo … quería sentir como se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de mi . Mis manos fueron a su moldeado trasero ... acaricie sus nalgas con dulzura , sintiendo como Bella flaqueaba cada vez que los masajeaba o succionaba con pasión sus tiernos y delicados pechos .

- Edward …. – gimió con frustración pegando mi cabeza mas a su cuerpo .

- Pídeme … - roge con la voz demasiado ronca - ¿ que deseas ?

- Lléname … solo lléname – susurro posicionado a horcajadas sobre mi , con una mirada tan fiera como intensa – haz que me pierda en ti … hazme sentir por favor .

- Bella … - susurre jadeando con desesperación al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos – no sabes … lo que causas en mi cuando … me suplicas … te amo tanto baby .

De la forma mas cálida y tierna entre en ella lentamente , sintiendo como mi cuerpo se fundía con el suyo , sintiendo como se convertían en una solo .

- Me entiendes … tan bien … - gemía Bella mientras yo guiaba el ritmo de las embestidas sosteniendo sus caderas – sabes como … hacerme el amor … a cada momento …

Tome su dulce boca mientras la penetraba una y otra vez de forma cálida y lenta . La bese saboreando cada una de sus hermosas palabras , sintiendome el hombre mas feliz del mundo por poder hacerla sentir así . Bella beso mi boca con avivez , con ganas , con una pasión que me desbordaba por completo , pero siempre de forma dulce y tierna .

- ¿ Q-que sientes ahora ? – susurre sobre sus labios mientras los lamia de forma lenta – dime como … te hago sentir en … este instante .

Bella ahogo un gemido sorprendente sobre mis labios y de forma sensual comenzó a alzarse sobre mi para luego bajar de nuevo lentamente . Tomando el control de la situación mientras devoraba mi boca con la suya .

- Un placer inmenso … siento que me derrito … en tus brazos – grite sin poder controlarme de satisfacción ante sus palabras . Bella se alzaba y bajaba lentamente , con embestidas largas y provocadoras …haciéndome que la deseara mas que nunca de una forma sobrenatural y demoledora – pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy contigo … me haces sentir en otro mundo … mi cuerpo se descontrola … no se que me pasa que no me puedo controlar .

- Así es Bella … ¡ Ah ! – jadee alentándola a que continuara con esos movimientos tan sensuales que me estaban volviendo loco , alentándola a que se abriera conmigo como lo estaba haciendo con sus cálidas y envolventes palabras .

- Oh baby , me haces perder la cordura … no se como podría vivir sin ti - gemí sobre sus labios - baby eres mi locura … mi vida entera … eres lo mas hermoso que me ha podido pasar … te amo demasiado .

Sin necesidad de mas palabras nos hicimos el amor con ternura , con deseo , con pasión . Con caricias lentas y sensuales sobre el cuerpo del otro . Disfrutando de ese instante como si fuese el ultimo , nuestros labios se buscaban y se devoraban de la forma mas intensa y abrasadora posible . El placer no podía ser mas inmenso … Bella sabia como llevarme hasta el cielo … sus lentos y sensuales movimientos me estaban volviendo loco , aun mas cuando comenzó a moverse en círculos . Gritemos , gruñimos y jadeamos de placer con la desesperación de por llegar al tan deseado orgasmo . Mi boca bebía los gritos de Bella mientras que ella devoraba a los míos .

- N-no lo soporto … mas … oh Edward … - grito sobre mis labios , mientras continuaba moviéndose de esa forma tan provocadora y seductora sobre mi , haciendo que me adentrara en ella hasta lo mas hondo de su ser .

- Suéltalo baby … suéltalo … - con dos embestidas mas pude sentir como el cuerpo de Bella clamaba su liberación gritando mi nombre una y otra vez , desesperado por la agonía musite – baby te voy a llenar de mi de nuevo … lo necesito .

Con el propósito de crear un futuro juntos , la llene de mi . Esperando que ese nueva semilla creciera dentro de Bella con el deseo de poder crear una familia juntos y pronto .

- Oh baby … oh baby … te amo … te amo … te amo mucho … - tras esas ultimas palabras ambos nos dejamos llevar por el consuelo de los brazos del otro , rendidos , agotados y sumamente complacidos .

**POV BELLA **

Tras el intenso encuentro con Edward me dirigí a ver a Rosalie , de camino hasta allí , no puede dejar de pensar en Edward y en los momentos que acabábamos de vivir ¿ que había sucedido ? . La forma cálida y tierna con la que Edward me había echo el amor había sido magia … en esos momentos había sentido una conexión muy fuerte y especial con el … incluso me había llenado de miedo de lo intensa que era . ¿ Que había sido ese vinculo que había sentido mientras Edward me hacia el amor .

.

.

Al entrar en la habitación me encontré con una Rosalie feliz , hermosa y también algo nerviosa . En todo momento me hablo de sus bebes , de los feliz que era con Emmett , en lo ilusionada que estaba al saber que en el próximo mes podría saber los sexos de los bebes . Sus ojos se cristalizaban de emoción cada vez que hablaba de ellos o de su adorado Emmett , por un momento la envidie … tenia todo para ser feliz .

Tras contarme todos su miedo e inquietudes , un silencio de cirnio sobre nosotras . Rosalie me observo de esa forma que me hacia sentir nerviosa .

- Bella ¿ que es lo que pasa ? – su voz era cariñosa pero a la vez preocupada – sé que hay algo que no anda bien , Edward esta feliz … pero a veces veo unos matices de tristeza en su mirada que no es normal , puedes confiar en mi , prometo que este secreto quedara entre nosotras .

La observe unos segundos y su sinceridad de abrumo , unas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mi mejilla . Rosalie tiro de mi brazo y me sentó a su lado en la cama . Me abrazo con amor y me consoló , acabe confesándole como había sucedido todo desde el principio … confesándole como todo esto nos había llevado a Edward y a mi a un profundo dolor . Sin poder ocultárselo le confesé lo confundida que estaba ahora respecto a Edward … haciéndole saber lo importante que se había convertido en mi vida , lo importante que era sentirlo cerca , lo importante de sentir cuanto me quería … lo importante de saber que no había otra mujer en su vida . Necesitaba desahogarme y había encontrado esa seguridad en ella .

- Shhh no llores , todo va a salir bien – me decía una y otra vez – seréis felices , lo se , solo cuídalo mucho por favor .

A pesar de saber toda la verdad , Rosalie tenia la confianza y la certeza de que todo eso que yo estaba sintiendo se convertiría en amor , que no podría ser de otra manera , que olvidaría a Tanya para encontrar mi propia felicidad junto a Edward ¿ seria así ? .

Me despedí de ella cuando me sentí mas tranquila y recuperada para poder hacer frente a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con Rosalie . Le agradecí en el alma su ternura y su cariño hacia mi , y sobretodo su compresión hacia la situacion por el daño que yo había causado en Edward . Entendiendo mi postura se despidio de mi con cariño y sobretodo deseándome suerte **_… cuídalo mucho …_** había repetido una y otra vez Rosalie . Y desde ese momento supe que así lo haría .

Al salir de la habitación todo parecía distinto . La conversación con Rosalie me había dado otros puntos de vista que me hacían ver las cosas de distinta manera … con mas fuerzas , con mas optimismo . Pero al dar unos pasos hacia delante , el nuevo optimismo desapareció de un plumazo … Edward y Kate se encontraban solos en el pasillo , con sus cuerpo muy pegados y ¿ besándose ? . Kate había logrado su reto … Una mezcla entre la pena , la decepción y el dolor se apodero de mi cuerpo con una intensidad desgarradora … haciendo que mi mundo se rompiese en dos … **Edward me había engañado **

**.**

* * *

Hola mis amores ! que les ha parecido este nuevo capitulo como siempre espero con emocion los reviews que me quieran dejar , decir que ayer estuve hasta las 6 de la madruagada hasta que logre que me quedara como deseaba ¿ y bien ? . Ya sabeis que si me dejais review os dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap por privado y que si no teneis cuenta aqui lo podre hacer por FB **Swan Isabella** o twitter **SwanIsabellaTWI **ahi me encontrareis cada dia .

Agradecer enormemente a teky , dreyescanseco , Mikagiss , Bella marie 18 , Maya Cullen Masen , MisCullen89 , cintygise , bercegis , hlnjrqr , LoreMolina , natacha , Gaby , liloc , ela fordyce , alimago , marah2221 , brissLizzbeth ,LeslieCullenJB , Suiza19 , roxy de la roca , florchus16 , yasmin-cullen , LizCatMiau , Lau Garcia , Nora , Estevas , y alissoon97 gracias por vuestros reviews que me hacen sentir cada dia con mas ganas de escribir , os adoro !

Agradecer tambien a Roz , Pam , Jese y Paola que siguen el fic por FB gracias chicas muacks !

Nada mas , decir que **nos vemos el viernes** , besos y gracias a las alertas , favoritos y lectores silenciosos .

.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 : Capitulo 14 . Confesiones .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 14 – CONFESIONES**

**POV EDWARD**

Tras Bella marcharse a ver a Rosalie , decidí ir a buscar a Kate y hablar claro sobre el asunto que tanto me atormentaba desde su llegada . La encontré a unos pasos cerca de la habitación de Rosalie y parecía hervir de furia .

- Kate , necesito que hablemos un momento por favor - su rostro se transformo de inmediato , regalándome una sonrisa .

- Por supuesto , sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta para ti - contesto en tono coqueto . La conversación no iba a ser fácil , tendría que hablar seriamente con ella .

- Kate me gustaría que entendieses algo - intente razonar con tacto - ahora soy un hombre casado , me gustaría pedirte que no seas coqueta conmigo . No deseo que mi esposa pueda pensar cosas que en realidad no son .

- Edward ¿ a que ha venido este repentino matrimonio ? - pregunto confusa - jamas te he oído hablar de ella … hace cuatro meses que no se nada de ti , de acuerdo ¿ pero en tan solo cuatro meses os habéis conocido , enamorado y casado ? No lo entiendo …

- Kate no me gustaría parecer grosero , pero eso no es algo de tu incumbencia - conteste intentando de zanjar el tema .

De forma provocativa y directa Kate comenzó a acercarse a mi , acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo .

- Kate por favor apártate – intente separarla de mi cuerpo sin dañarla – puede salir mi esposa y sacar conclusiones equivocadas .

- No tiene por que enterarse – susurro agarrándose al cuello de mi camisa - Edward podemos vernos a escondidas , jamas diré nada .

- Kate entiende algo , amo a mi esposa mas que a mi propia vida - le respondí bruscamente - sabes que todos estos años atrás he rechazados todas tus propuestas . No entiendo por que supones que ahora la cosa podría cambiar , sobretodo cuando te he dicho que estoy felizmente casado y enamorado .

- Edward por favor no digas esas cosas … besame y regalame un beso como hacías antes – contoneo su cuerpo contra el mio de una forma descarada - se que soy especial para ti , siempre lo he sido .

- Kate los besos robados no son regalados – intentaba aclararle de una manera pasiva y tranquila - ademas no entiendo como sigues insistiendo en eso . Tu siempre has sido importante para mi como una buena amiga , nada mas . No me gustaría parecer brusco o antipático contigo , pero no me estas dejando otra opción. No deseo tus besos , los únicos besos que me llenan son los de mi esposa .

- ¿ Y como son ? ¿ como este ? – su tono era coqueto y unos segundos mas tardes , Kate presionaba sus labios sobre los míos tomándome por completa sorpresa . Sentí asco y repulsión ante ese contacto .

Con una inmensa frustración la aparte de mi intentando no dañarla , aunque lo mereciera . La observe con desprecio por su osadía .

- ¿ Que haces ? - susurre en voz baja enfadado para no gritar en medio del hospital - no vuelvas a hacerlo jamas Kate . No te quiero cerca de mi , tampoco te quiero cerca de Bella .

- Edward perdóname - suplico agarrándome por la camisa .

Sin importarme sus palabras o suplicas me aparte de ella … al hacerlo me encontré de frente con Bella . Ella contemplaba la escena con ¿ horror ? . Sentí que el miedo se apoderaba de mi ¿ que habría visto ? desolado ante su mirada de reproche , corrí hacia ella apartando a Kate con un leve empujón .

- Isabella mi vida no es lo que parece – suplique horrorizado por la situación . Intente acariciar su mejilla pero Bella de forma brusca se aparto de mi .

- No me toques – susurro buscando mi mirada – ¿ como puedes hacerme esto ? he confiado en tu amor desde el primer día … ¿ como has podido … ?

- Isabella por favor déjame explicarme - tome su rostro entre mis manos observando como sus ojos se cristalizaban por la decepción - Bella no llores por favor , me duele verte así , no soporto saber que soy el causante de tu lagrimas y de tu dolor . No dudes princesa , no dudes de mi …

Bella cerro los ojos ante mis suplicas y entonces sus lagrimas no derramadas florecieron sobre su rostro . Desesperado apoye su frente sobre la mía , mis manos se ciñeron en torno a su cuerpo buscando consuelo en el …. pero no lo encontraba .

- Edward … - respiro profundamente y entonces abrió los ojos . Jamas había percibido una mirada tan desoladora en ella como en ese momento - sera que mejor que me sueltes , no deseo hablar contigo … no en este momento cuando lo único que siento al mirarte es dolor .

Con una mirada abrumadora se separo de mis brazos … la observe temblando ¿ iba a perderla por un error que yo no había deseado que ocurriese ?

- Bella por favor no te vallas , mírame … mírame - suplique enloquecido intentando hacerla volver a mi , pero era imposible ...

- No te lo voy a perdonar Edward … - susurro limpiando sus lagrimas - no me esperaba esto de ti , no logro entender por que me humillas de esta forma … no sabes como duele mirarte en estos momentos … no sabes como duele pensar que he estado equivocada contigo todos estos días … he de irme y por favor deja que lo haga … necesito tiempo para pensar .

Conmocionado y desesperado por la situación , observaba como Bella se iba de mi lado . Sin importarme cuanta gente nos pudiese ver en esos momentos corrí tras ella . Me sentía desolado y hundido , esto no podía estar pasando . Al llegar a su lado me posicione delante de Bella … iba llorando como alma en pena … trague un grito ahogado de frustración y de dolor al verla en ese estado .

- Bella no te vallas … - suplique tomando sus manos entre las mías con desesperación - mírame a los ojos y dime si en ellos no ves el amor que te tengo , dime si no ves que jamas seria capaz de engañarte y de humillarte de esta manera … Bella ha sido una trampa de Kate , créeme por favor .

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y entonces sentí que ella me creía …

- Voy a ver a … mi padre - susurro mientras yo limpiaba sus lagrimas roto de dolor - nos vemos … luego .

Su respuesta no era la que yo esperaba o necesitaba oír , pero al menos no iba a dejarme … nos vemos luego … Asentí y deposite un beso en cada uno de sus hermosos y tristes ojos en esos momentos .

- Te amo - susurre buscando su mirada de nuevo . Bella asintió con pena y al volverse ambos nos encontramos con una Kate que observaba la escena con diversión .

Note como la rabia se apoderaba de mi , maldita Kate lo había echo a propósito . Note como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba , sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerzas … Con una reacción que yo no esperaba se encaro de frente con Kate .

- Eres una maldita puta - dijo en tono sereno , entonces se inclino hacia Kate y susurro algo en el oído de esta . Por su cara descompuesta pude saber que no era nada bueno . Tras esas palabras Bella se marcho .

La observe marcharse , me sentí frustrado y triste . Bella podría pensar mil cosas y esa sensación me asustaba , yo no hubiese soportado de haberla encontrado en una situación similar con otro hombre , el solo echo de pensarlo me mataba .

Luego estaba el comportamiento de Bella , me sentía completamente en estado de shock … Eres una maldita puta …le había dicho a Kate ¿ me había entendido ? ¿ me había creído ? ¿ por que su reacción ? En esos momentos me sentía realmente confundido y desconcertado , sentimientos encontrados surgían dentro de mi … miedo por perder a Bella … felicidad al ver su reacción ¿ estaba celosa ?

Una mano en mi brazo me volvió a la realidad , era Kate , con desprecio retire su mano de la mía .

- Menudo genio tiene tu mujercita – Kate intentaba provocarme de nuevo – tiene cara de mosquita muerta y mira que salvaje nos ha salido .

- Kate creí que eramos amigos , acabas de demostrar lo contrario . No te quiero cerca de nosotros – mi tono era serio y severo – no quiero que juegues conmigo ni deseo jugar contigo , amo a mi esposa y no quiero que se muestre enfadada por tu presencia y por tus actos . Aquí acaba nuestra amistad ya has abusado demasiado de ella .

Kate me observo con enfado unos segundos , sin esperar su respuesta salí al encuentro con mi familia . Intentando borrar los minutos transcurridos y deseando volverme a encontrarme con Bella para poder explicarle las cosas como habían sucedido realmente . Cuanto mas pensaba , mas dolía . El dolor de saber que había decepcionado y dañado a Bella era muy doloroso .

**POV BELLA**

Tras las palabras con Edward , me encerré a los baños del hospital . No podía enfrentarme a mi padre en el estado en el que me encontraba … me sentía desilusionada , decepcionada y tremendamente dolida . Encontrar a Edward en brazos de Kate había sido un impacto muy duro y doloroso … No entendía por que me afectaba tanto … o tal vez si … la verdad era que sentía algo por Edward ¿ que era ? en estos precisos momentos no sentía deseos de descifrarlo .

El dolor atravesaba mi pecho con total crueldad , las lagrimas no cesaban ¿ por que ? Edward me había explicado que era una trampa de Kate y por la mirada de satisfacción de ella podía comprobar que era cierto . Yo misma había presenciado como Edward había apartado a Kate de sus brazos de forma algo brusca , pero ¿ como habían llegado a eso ? . El dolor que atravesaba mi pecho era la desilucion de saber que Edward no me había contado toda la verdad respecto a la relación que el tenia con esa  
maldita zorra años atrás . Si te vuelves a acercar a el , te arrastrare de los pelos por todo el hospital … la había amenazado en el oído sin poderlo evitar al ver su gozo ante la situación , y era una promesa que pensaba cumplir si volvía a tocar a Edward .

Tras sentirme mas serena y tranquila , cuando los sollozos cesaron , me mire en el espejo y comprobé que por fin no se me notaba tan desolada y abatida como antes , para poder ver a mi padre .

Al entrar en la habitación de mi padre logre relajarme , se notaba sereno y mas tranquilo , también visiblemente mas recuperado .

- Bella ¿ estas bien ? – pregunto tras una breve charla sobre las cosas cotidianas – pareces enfadada .

- Todo esta bien – intente tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa – es solo que estoy cansada .

- Que bueno que hoy podréis descansar todos – lo observe ceñuda , no entendía de que me hablaba - ¿ no te ha dicho Edward ? .

- Apenas hemos hablado ahora – dije conteniendo la rabia al recordar lo ocurrido .

- Le he preguntado a Edward si había alguna posibilidad de que alguna enfermera se encargase de mi por las noches – se notaba muy recuperado – tu deber es pasar la noche con tu esposo , Tanya ya sabes que no sirve para eso y Harry esta trabajando mucho para la apertura de la empresa . Edward me ha asignado una enfermera para que este pendiente de mi en las noches .

Me quede observándolo , lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que no iba a desistir de esas idea . Recordé a mi madre ¿ como había sido capaz de abandonarlo cuando el daba su vida por ella ?

- Papa … - el me observo y pude notar su pena - ¿ la echas mucho de menos ? .

- Si Isabella , aunque a decir verdad , siempre espere algo así de ella – sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse – Bella tienes que saber algo … el infarto no me dio al saber que tu madre iba a dejarme . Ella y yo hace tiempo que apenas nos hablábamos , pero yo no quería haceros sufrir a ti y a Tanya , tu madre en cambio se prestaba a la situación a cambio de tener todo cuanto quería .

Su confesión me dejo perpleja , jamás pensé que mi madre pudiese ser tan malvada y retorcida . Tras observarlo unos segundos , note que mi padre me ocultaba algo .

- Papa … ¿ que es lo que no me has contado ? – mi voz sonó apenas audible .

El me observo con tristeza , puede notar como contenía el llanto .

- Bella no sabes lo que me duele tener que decirte esto – unas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su mejilla – tu madre tenia unos planes para ti … hizo un pacto con Mike Newton solo por dinero , planeaba que te casaras con el sin tu consentimiento , aprovechándose de tu inocencia . En cuanto me entere de sus planes fui en su busca y tuvimos una fuerte discursion , entonces comencé a sentirme muy mal … por eso  
acabe como estoy . No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al verte casada con Edward … a pesar de tu corta edad .

Conmocionada y rota de dolor me abalance sobre sus brazos .

- Dios mio papa – llore sobre su pecho . Mi pena era muy grande , me dolía demasiado ver que todo lo que le había ocurrido a mi padre era por la situación de saber como iba a ser mi vida .

Lloramos nuestra pena juntos y abrazados en silencio , sin decir una sola palabra , en ese momento sobraban . Solo nos quedaba el llanto , la pena y el consuelo de saber que todo estaba bien .

.

.*********.

.

Sali de la habitación de mi padre sintiéndome mas tranquila . La enfermera Sue estaba a su cargo y eso me agradaba mucho , dándome la tranquilidad necesaria para separarme de el . Me dolía en el alma que mi padre hubiese pasado por todo lo que estaba pasando ¿ que hubiese sido de nuestras vidas sin Edward ? el había rescatado a mi familia y a mi de todo lo que se nos venia encima . Luego estaba mi madre , ella no merecía el amor de mi padre ni el amor de sus hijas ¿ como había podido hacernos eso ? ¿ como me había podido hacer eso ? . A pesar de todo lo malo que había conllevado su decisión al mismo tiempo me había traído algo muy bueno y hermoso que yo jamas merecería … a Edward .

¿ Que habría sido de mi vida sin el ? Tras ese pensamiento cerré los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la puerta de la habitación ¿ que me pasaba con el ? muchos sentimientos y emociones se agolpaban en mi pecho desde su llegada a mi vida ¿ que estaba pasando ? . De repente sentí que me sacaban bruscamente de mis pensamientos , alguien me cogía brutalmente del brazo … al girar la cabeza sobresaltada me encontré con Tanya y su ira ...

- ¡¿ Quien coño es esa mujer ?! – me quede sin saber que decir , no entendía a que se refería .

- Tanya tranquilízate ¿ que te pasa y que mujer ? – dije soltándome de su brazo con un movimiento brusco .

- ¿ Que que me pasa ? llego a mi casa tras unos meses y mi mundo esta hecho trizas – Irina a su lado intentaba tranquilizarla - ¡ estas casada con el hombre que amo ! ¡ encima para colmo cuando he ido a buscarte , que por cierto no se que coño hacías así de abrazada a EL , veo a esa zorra comiéndoselo con la mirada , luego mas tarde vuelvo a ir a buscarte y los encuentro muy cerca ! ¿ que me dices de eso ? .

Mi corazón se acelero , la rabia volvió a apoderarse de mi , las imágenes de Edward y Kate besándose me atravesaron como un puñal en el pecho . Volví a sentirme dolida y decepcionada con el .

- Es una prima suya de Alaska – solté con desprecio y rabia contenida – pero al parecer quiere ser algo mas .

- ¡ Tienes que hacer algo ! – me zarandeo por el brazo en señal de desesperación - ¡ no puedes permitir que otra mujer me robe lo que es mio !

Sin poder soportarlo bufe en su cara … ¡ no puedes permitir que otra mujer me robe lo que es mio ! … ¿ estaba loca o que ? ¿ desde cuando MI marido era suyo ?

**POV EDWARD**

Tras pasar con mi familia una velada tranquila me dirigía hacia la habitación de Charlie , cuando en una sala próxima encontré a Bella , Tanya y otra chica parecida a esta . Golpee la puerta con decisión , quería hacer notar mi presencia , al parecer las hermanas volvían a discutir y en mi no había dudas de por que .

Tanya comenzaba a sacarme de quicio , al parecer tras las palabras que acababa de decir no entendía que yo nunca iba a ser suyo . Al oír los toques en la puerta las tres me observaron y el silencio reino en la sala .

- Isabella en el auto tengo algunas pertenecías mías para trasladar a tu casa – quise tener un tono monótono , aunque la situación era difícil - ¿ te llevo a casa ? .

Tanya me fulmino con la mirada , Bella parecía descompuesta . Luego Bella observo a su hermana unos segundos y esta pareció leer alguna pregunta no formulada .

- No me esperes despierta , estaré en casa de Irina y llegare en la madrugada – tras esas palabras salio de la habitación chocando conmigo . No quise darle importancia , nada de lo que tuviese que ver con ella me importaba … no después de saber que hacia daño a su hermana sabiéndolo y eso no le importaba .

- Isabella … - mi tono era suplicante , necesitaba que me oyera – necesito explicarte lo de antes …

Bella me observo unos segundos y no pareció satisfecha , una expresión salvaje volvían a inundar su hermoso rostro .

- Vamos , quiero que cenes antes de volver al hospital – con tono seco y cortante se dirigió a la salida para dirigirnos al auto ¿ que podía hacer ?

.

.*******.

.

El camino de vuelta a Forks fue muy incomodo , Bella no quería oírme y yo me sentía desesperado por explicarme .

Al llegar a la casa se enfundo en la cocina a prepararme la cena . Tras organizar mis cosas volví a su lado , observándola mientras cocinaba , se veía preciosa en cualquier faceta de su vida .

- Isabella – musite cerca de su oído rodeándola desde atrás – necesito que me oigas por favor , no puedo soportar que pienses mal de mi .

Ella se mostró tensa y al cabo de unos segundo me aparto de su lado , me observo con una mezcla de tristeza y cólera .

- Creo que no hay nada que explicar – su tono era calmado y contenido – os he visto y si , me molesta mucho ¿ sabes por que ? por que me prometes la luna y el sol , me haces creer que soy la única mujer en tu vida , pero llega la tal Kate y en apenas unos minutos la besas ¿ de que vas ? . Me siento dolida , no has pensado en mi , estabais en medio del pasillo y yo no he sido la única en veros .

La tome por la cintura y la acorrale entre mi cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina , acunando su dulce rostro entre mis manos .

- Isabella , jamás dudes de mi amor , no lo soporto – nuestras miradas se encontraron – te amo mas que a mi propia vida , daría todo cuanto tengo por que me amases de la misma forma que yo te amo a ti . Me duele sentir que no confías en mi amor , lo de hoy a sido un malentendido , no quiero que te sientas utilizada .

Bella me observo unos minutos tras mis palabras , volví a notarla serena y tranquila entre mis brazos .

Entoncés al fin hablo .

- Siento … haberte ofendido así – la estreche mas entre mis brazos . Nuestros labios a solo unos centímetros de distancia , necesitaba que ella sintiese el amor tan grande que yo sentía por ella – pero lo que he visto …

- ¿ Me dejas explicártelo ? – susurre con cariño , Bella asintió – Kate y yo somos primos lejanos , pero ella siempre ha deseado algo mas . Yo jamás le di esperanzas , pero ella siempre lo ha intentado como hoy . No esperaba que me besase y en cuanto he sentido el beso la he apartado de mi . Me desagrada cualquier beso que no sea tuyo Bella , le he dejado claro cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti y hacia ella , le he echo saber que no la quiero cerca de ti y tampoco de mi . Se que te debo una disculpa por no haberla cortado antes , pero no esperaba su comportamiento así , sabiendo que estaba casado … perdóname .

Bella suspiro tras mi confesión , pero sentía que algo no iba bien , que se callaba algo de nuevo ¿ aun no confiaba en mi ?

- Isabella dime que me crees – suplique a un paso de sus labios – dime que no te he decepcionado .

- Una parte de mi se siente dolida y decepcionada contigo – acaricio mi nariz con la suya – también con las situaciones que he vivido hoy . Aun así siento … que te creo .

¿ Situaciones ? ¿ de que estaba hablando ? Bella me ocultaba algo y estaba claro que no me lo iba a decir ¿ como podría hacerla confesar y hacerme sentir mas aliviado ? . Ella me observaba con intensidad , pero percibí que en su mirada había algo diferente ¿ que era ? . A pesar de todo sonreí ante sus palabras te creo ...

- Bella , déjame intentar algo – mordí su labio con dulzura – cada día intento de mil maneras que te abras a mi , pero no lo consigo … quiero intentarlo de una nueva forma .

Lentamente comencé a besar sus labios con dulzura . Bella parecía desconcertada y confundida por mis palabras pero aun así , se entrego al beso . Enredo sus manos en mi cabello como tanto me excitaba y su legua se insinuó a la mía con sensualidad y fervor . Yo tome su lengua con ansias y desesperación al sentirla tan entregada de nuevo una vez mas . El beso se mostró desenfrenado y deliciosamente sensual . A pesar de morirme por saciar mi sed de Bella … sabia que algo me ocultaba y necesitaba  
saber que era .

Lentamente comencé a retirarme de sus labios , pero sin hacerlo de todo . Mi manos comenzó a bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a su muslo . Bella gimió apretándose mas sobre mi cuerpo .

- Bella , quiero saber que me ocultas - susurre , mientras mi mano ingresaba dentro de su pantalón - se que hay algo que no me has contado .

Bella jadeo al sentir mi mano sobre su sexo . Levanto la mirada hacia mi y con sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzó su confesión .

- H-hoy me encontré con Kate … a solas - confeso jadeando mientras yo acariciaba su clítoris en círculos - me provoco , peleamos … la he insultado y golpeado …

Mi mano se quedo helada sobre su sexo ¿ que significaba todo eso ? ¿ de que hablaba ? .

- Edward … tócame por favor … - gimió con frustración al ver que yo había dejado de acariciarla . Volví a acariciar su sexo con mas desesperación , muriendo por adentrarme en ella .

- Cuéntame como ha sido eso - pregunte con la respiración alterada y el cuerpo tenso por el dolor que estaba sintiendo al contener mis ganas de ella - ¿ por que ?

- E-ella te llamo " mi Edward " … me dijo que había vuelto por ti … - confesaba gimiendo mientras que yo ingresaba un dedo en su interior - también dijo ¿ que si yo seria tu futuro ? … ¿ que si iba a saber darte lo que tu necesitabas para mantenerte a mi lado ?… ¿ que si yo sabia lo importante que era ella en tu vida ? …

Bella confesaba entre gemidos y retorciéndose de placer mientras yo la estrellaba entre mis brazos . Me sentía confundido ¿ que decir de todo lo que ella me estaba confesando ? . Kate la había dañado y ella no lo había utilizado en su contra … mi princesa siempre tan bondadosa . Pero aun estaba esa punzada de esperanza que no me abandonada ¿ que sentía Bella por mi para llegar incluso a golpear a Kate por retarla acerca de mi ?

- Cuéntame mas … - suplique sobre sus labios , buscando su mirada y acariciando su centro con ardor - cuéntame por que estabas dolida conmigo .

- C-cuando Kate llamo a tu despacho … tu te tensaste - confeso mientras me observaba fijamente jadeando y con sus manos aferradas a mi pecho , mientras se retorcía de placer - no me hablastes de ella … me dolió que no me explicases nada … mas tarde comprendí decepcionada que no me has contado todo sobre vosotros .

Comencé a acariciar su sexo con caricias mas rápidas y menos prolongadas . Sintiendo como Bella iba consumiéndose en mis brazos . Sintiéndome desesperado por haber causado esas dudas y esos sentimientos en ella sin haberlo percibido .

- Continua … - pedí besando la base de su cuello con delicadeza y amor , suplicando su perdón en cada caricia , en cada beso .

-H-he sentido muchas sensaciones contradictorias hoy - confeso gimiendo , sosteniendo su manos a cada lado de la encimera , conteniéndose por llegar al orgasmo - te he odiado por callar , por no decir nada … me he sentido agradecida al sentir tu complicidad en otras situaciones … y me has causado mucho dolor al verte en los brazos de Kate …

Mas esperanzado de lo que jamas me había sentido , detuve mis caricias . Acune su rostro entre mis manos olvidando por un momento las ganas que sentía de hacerle el amor . Bella gruño al sentir como dejaba de acariciarla , estaba consumida por la lujuria , se estaba desarmando ante mi , era la hora de saber mas .

- ¿ Por que Bella , por que te ha dolido tanto ? - pregunte emocionado , ella me observo con intensidad y entonces para mi sorpresa comenzó a acariciar mi miembro sobre el pantalón provocandome , gemí , gruñí y jadee loco por hacerla mía de una vez .

- Por que ha tocado lo que es … mio -confeso sonrojada mientras me acariciaba sensualmente - me he sentido rabiosa , también … celosa …

De lo mas profundo de mi pecho broto un gruñido salvaje , que se manifestaba entre el placer y la felicidad por lo que Bella me decía y me hacia ¿ que significaba todo eso ?

- ¿ P-por que estabas celosa Bella ? - gemí buscando su mirada - ¿ estarias dispuesta a dejar a tu hermana de lado por seguir ... junto a mi ? dime ... ¿ que sientes por mi ?

* * *

Bueno mis niñas , que tal ? que os ha parecido ? vamos viendo que Bella va avanzando con Edward y que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ha confiado en el , que me decis de la actiud de Tanya ? y Kate ? menudas dos ... Y pobre mi Edward por verse enredado entre arpias . ¿ Merezco vuestros reviews ? :(

Decir que como ya sabeis , que si me dejais review os dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap por privado y que si no teneis cuenta aqui lo podre hacer por FB **Swan Isabella** o twitter **SwanIsabellaTWI **con mucho gusto .

Agradecer como siempre a esas personas que con sus review me hacen sentir el doble de ganas de escribir o me sacan una sonrisa con ello en momentos dificiles **Bella mariie18 , bercegis ****LizCatMiau , MissCullen89 , liloc , Maya Cullen Masen , teky , Mikagis , cintygise , ela fordyce ****LoreMolina , yasmin cullen , marah2221 , natacha , Lau Garcia , hlnjrqr , LeslieCullenJb , alimago ****catitacullen , Isabella de Mike 'Cullen , Suiza19 , DreyesCansecoPSC ,Gaby Tacn , Nora , florchus16 ,****ma ofelia duart , roxy de roca y BrizzLizzbeth** muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo cada dias y tb a esas personas que acaban de llegar y enseguida me apoyaron , besotes ! .

Agradecer tb a las chicas de FB que aunque no hayan comentado aqui , me siguen x alli y apoyan el fic **Roz , ****pam , Jese y Paola **gracias chicas , un placer etiquetaros muacks .

Nada mas mis amores como siempre agradecer las alertas , favoritos y a esos lectores silenciosos y que muchisimas gracias por todo . Feliz de ver como han subido las visitas .

Decir que revisando las opciones de mi cuenta me decia desactivado anonimo :$ ya lo active por si alguien a tenido problemas con eso para dejar su revies .

Os adoro , nos vemos el **martes **y espero con ilusion vuestros review muacks .

.


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 : Capitulo 15 . Dando paso a la verdad .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 15 – DANDO PASO A LA VERDAD**

**POV BELLA**

Su pregunta con tanta emoción me dejo bloqueada , deje de acariciarlo y busque su mirada dispuesta a sincerarme con el . Edward seguía sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y buscaba mi mirada con desesperación y esperanzas .

- ¿ Que te digo ? - susurre frustrada - no lo tengo claro ,son muchos sentimientos , muchas sensaciones y demasiadas emociones las que siento al estar a tu lado …

- Dime mas - pidio con apenas un hilo de voz .

- Necesito definir mis sentimientos ante todo - confesé aferrándome a su pecho - todo esto se me ha ido de las manos de una forma que no esperaba . En poco tiempo me he acostumbrado a ti , a tu protección , a tu cariño , a tu calor ¿ que hago con todo esto ? tengo miedo …

- ¿ De mi Bella ? - susurro apenado - jamas te haría daño mi vida .

- No a ti - conteste rápidamente , mirándolo a los ojos - de donde nos pueda llevar todo esto , de las consecuencias que pueda traer el día a día con Tanya … NO , no quiero verte de nuevo esa mirada . No es por el daño que le pueda hacer a ella , es por el daño que pueda hacernos a nosotros mismos .

- Bella me confundes - susurro apoyando su frente en la mía - ¿ tienes miedo a entregarme tu corazón y después quedar destrozada ? ¿ al dolor que pueda sentir tu hermana ? en el segundo caso te diré …

- Shhh - lo silencie con un dedo en sus labios - solo dame un poco de tiempo , quiero saber que es todo eso que siento cuando estoy contigo . Necesito saber , que es lo que me hace perderme cuando estoy en tus brazos , saber por que me siento tan posesiva contigo , por que no quiero que estés lejos de mi .

La mirada de Edward se ilumino con un brillo especial . Su sonrisa que tanto adoraba surgió en su hermoso rostro . Se aparto de nuevo un poco buscando mi mirada con desesperación , enseguida me tense … sabia la pregunta que me iba a hacer , y yo no estaba preparada para responderla . Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa con miedo .

- Solo necesito saber una cosa mas ¿ podrás amarme ? - pregunto con intensidad - tus palabras solo pueden significar que me estas comenzando a querer , pero ¿me podrás amar ? .

Dejándome llevar por su desesperación , por mi miedo a equivocarme y perderlo , tan siquiera lo pensé y asentí con mis ojos fijos en el .

- Te amo - suspiro sobre mis labios - princesa el tiempo tiene el poder sobre lo nuestro , dejemos que todo tome su curso . Yo estaré a tu lado , guiándote hacia mi cuando sienta que te pierdo .

Sus palabras me hicieron ver una realidad paralela hasta entonces . ¿ Y si solo íbamos a conseguir dañarnos el uno al otro ? ¿ y si todo lo que yo sentía era pura necesidad de cariño y lo dejaba destrozado con el tiempo ? Demasiadas dudas , como siempre demasiadas preguntas y una vez mas sin alguna respuesta ¿ que hacer ? ¿ dejarme llevar por el momento y olvidar lo que podría venir después ?

- ¿ Bella ? … - volví a observarlo de nuevo , parecía confundido - ¿ que piensas ? pareces tan lejos de mi de nuevo .

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí que me quemaba con esa mirada abrasadora . Llevándome llevar por mis instintos , pegue mi cuerpo al suyo , buscando su calor , deseando que con su tacto disipase mis dudas de una vez por todas . Observe sus labios , se veían carnosos y apetecible y entonces sin poderme controlar me fundí en ellos , entregándome a el una vez mas . Mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir la necesidad de el , comenzaba a sentirme humeda ¿ siempre seria así con Edward ? .

Edward tomo mis nalgas entre sus manos y me apretó contra su cuerpo . Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo bese con mas efusividad , hundiendo mi lengua en su boca , saboreando su sabor , perdiéndome en su aroma . Edward me devolvía el beso con la misma pasión , con el mismo deseo . Era un beso caliente y necesitado , los labios de Edward eran firmes , suaves y suplicantes , podía sentir cuanto me necesitaba ese hombre a cada segundo ... y yo sentía que cada día lo necesitaba mas .

- Dime que deseas baby – susurro sobre mis labios – pídeme …

- Tócame … por favor … tócame – susurre sintió su dura erección sobre mi muslo .

Sin mas me tomo en brazos y me condujo hasta mi habitación , ahora la nuestra . Llegamos a ella y me deposito en la cama . Edward comenzó a desnudarse sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento , yo temblaba , temblaba de deseos por sentir a ese hombre en mi . Cuando cayo su ultima prenda al suelo jadee sin poder controlarme , ya me sentía muy mojada al ver la gran erección de Edward . Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y me desnude bruscamente , cuando el llego junto a mi , yo ya estaba totalmente expuesta ante el .

- Dios , te ves tan hermosa – susurro observando mi cuerpo . Yo me incorpore y tire de el , haciendo que cayese sobre mi , lo necesitaba con urgencias . Al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos , gruñimos sin poder controlarnos .

Edward me observo a los ojos , se notaba complacido por mis palabras y por mi actitud . Sus ojos brillaban de una manera alegre y feliz , esos ojos que me hacían perderme en ellos y que me hipnotizaban cuando me miraban con esa intensidad . Tras unos segundos , poso sus labios sobre los míos , excitándome con el movimiento de su lengua sobre la mía .

Sus movimientos eran lentos y sensuales , demorándose en cada beso , en cada caricia sobre mi cuerpo como si el tiempo no existiese entre nosotros . Estábamos de nuevo en nuestra burbuja , en esa en la que no había cavidad para nada ni nadie mas que nosotros dos .

El beso comenzó a mostrarse cálido , húmedo , caliente … era un beso distinto a los muchos que nos habíamos dado a lo largo de todo los días anteriores , con mas sentimiento , con mas emoción , con mas intensidad .

Sentía que el beso estaba trazando en mi , un camino de fuego que me estaba quemando y a la vez me transportaba a ese mundo mágico donde solo podía ser feliz con Edward a mi lado . Abrí mas la boca para para el , entregándome a la pasión , profundizando el beso para devorarlo suave y lento como el lo estaba haciendo conmigo .

- Edward … - suplique sobre su boca .

- Te amo Bella … - susurro sobre mis labios - nunca olvides esas palabras … como yo nunca olvidare las tuyas .

De nuevo esa mirada intensa que me hacia perderme en el , que hacia que me olvidase del resto del mundo , que me adentraba en un mundo paralelo donde solo estábamos … el y yo .

- Pídeme … baby , yo te complaceré siempre … - sus palabras hicieron que en lo mas profundo de mi estallara la llama que me estaba consumiendo .

Tócame … - susurre besándolo desde la mandíbula , hasta llegar a la base de su garganta .

- ¿ Donde ? – susurro con la voz ronca y tremendamente sensual a la vez .

Tome su mano y la introduje entre nuestros cuerpos , llegando hasta mi sexo .

- Tócame aquí … - gemí al sentir su mano sobre mi centro – tócame por … todas partes… por favor .

Edward gruño y acaricio mi sexo lentamente , eche la cabeza hacia atrás dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que ese hombre provocaba en mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocaba . Me acaricio en círculos sobre mi clítoris , haciéndome que me derritiera en sus brazos nuevamente . Con su otra mano cubrió mi pecho delicadamente , me arquee contra el , provocándolo . Con un fuerte jadeo , Edward chupo mi pezón lentamente , como estaba haciendo con mi sexo . Era exquisito sentirlo así , era exquisito todo lo  
que el me hacia .

Sus caricias sobre mi sexo comenzaron a hacerse mas insistentes , sin poder controlarme contonee mis caderas llevando el ritmo de su mano sobre mi , haciendo presión en mi sexo . Edward al notar mis urgencias introdujo un dedo en mi , haciéndome gritar una y otra vez , sintiendo como introducía el siguiente .

Sus caricias y su sensualidad estaban haciendo que me perdiese en un abismo sin fondo , del que no deseaba salir nunca , no , mientras Edward me acariciase así . Me sentía muy cerca del orgasmo y a la vez muy frustrada , por que cada vez que sentía que podía tocarlo con las manos , se me iba de nuevo , no conseguía llegar a el .Edward continuo introduciendo y sacando los dedos de mi interior , besándome los pechos , lamiéndolos , succionandolos , haciéndome sentir muy cerca del cielo , camino hacia la culminación del tan deseado orgasmo .

- Dios Edward … no lo soporto mas – grite sintiendo que llegaba al orgasmo , entonces el detuvo todo movimiento , el de sus manos sobre mi sexo y el de su boca sobre mis pechos .

- Nooo … Edward … no pares … - gemí frustrada , retorciéndome sobre su mano .

- Voy a saborearte baby – susurro besando mis labios , su respiración era acelerada – necesito sentir como llegas al orgasmo en mi boca , necesito probarlo y saborearlo .

Gruñí , jadee , gemí y grite al sentirse extasiada por sus palabras ¿ como podía ese hombre enloquecerme con solo unas palabras ?. Un huracán de emociones se arremolinaba en mi vientre tras oír su deliciosa promesa .

**POV EDWARD**

Me fui inclinando sobre ella , podía sentir su frustración por la necesidad de llegar al clímax , yo mismo me estaba consumiendo de agonía por llegar a el , con solo observarla , pero primero me encargaría de ella . Con devoción , comencé a dar pequeñas lamidas a sus labios , a su mandíbula , a su barbilla , a sus pechos … ambos gemimos necesitados . Mas lentamente baje sobre su vientre , según iba bajando me notaba mas tenso , mas dolorido al tener que contenerme , el dolor de mi pene ya no era soportable .

Llegue a la cara interna de su muslo , Bella gruño y abrió las piernas mas para mi . Grite como un animal , al observar sus piernas abiertas para mi , mientras Bella se retorcía en la cama ansiando llegar al orgasmo .

- Hueles tan exquisito … dios – gruñí sobre su sexo .

- Edward … - gimió frustrada de nuevo - … por favor ….

Con una lamida rápida chupe su humedad , estaba demasiado húmeda y yo moría por entrar en ella hasta sentir que ya no podía mas . Pose mi boca sobre su sexo , oliéndola , disfrutando de su aroma . Sin mas preámbulos introduje mi lengua en ella , Bella grito y arqueo las espalda suplicando mas . Jugué con mi lengua sobre su sexo , lamiéndola en círculos , chupándola , succionandola y cada vez la sentía mas caliente , mas entregada , mas necesitada . Con lentitud penetre mi lengua una y otra vez en ella , Bella se agitada sobre la cama , no dejaba de moverse y su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro en señal de desesperación . Poco a poco la note contraerse sobre mi lengua , entonces lamí salvajemente el punto exacto donde sabia que la hacia gritar de placer y así lo hizo . Tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos , haciendo mas presión sobre su sexo , llegando a la culminación del clímax .

- Dios … dios .. Edward … ahh – continúe lamiéndola y succionandola hasta que comencé a notarla sin fuerzas , hasta que sentí que ya no había nada mas , llevándome conmigo y disfrutando el sabor de su intenso placer .

Lentamente comencé a incorporarme y pude observar como Bella se notaba totalmente desarmada y exhausta . Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con cara de satisfacción y entonces pensé que sin mas remedio iba a tener que arreglármelas solo . Al verla sobre la cama , con su piernas abiertas y completamente desnuda , mi pene vibro una vez mas y sin poder controlarme lo tome con la mano , observando como la respiración de Bella se iba calmando mientras parecía sumirse en el sueño .

Con agonía , tome la punta de mi pene y lentamente fui dándome caricias lentas hacia delante y hacia detrás , nunca seria como hacer el amor con Bella , pero tenerla desnuda y expuesta ante mi ayudaba bastante . Sin poder reprimirlo , cerré los ojos y gemí al sentir como mis propias caricias conseguían aliviar mi pene . Entonces note que la cama se tambaleaba de forma brusca , al abrir los ojos me encontré con un Bella sobresaltada que se había incorporado de golpe . Su mirada desconcertada se poso sobre mi cuerpo y un segundo mas tarde , sobre la mano con la que me acariciaba el miembro . Muy avergonzado , la retire .

- Siento que hayas tenido … que ver esto – susurre a evitando su mirada - no me he podido … controlar .

- Ven … - volví de nuevo mi mirada hacia ella , ella me tendía una mano – ven … por favor .

Haciendo lo que ella me pedía , tome su mano entre la mía . Bella se fue tumbando lentamente hacia atrás y de manera sensual , abrió sus piernas para mi … un sonido salvaje broto desde lo mas profundo de mi , al sentirla tan receptiva . Tirando de mi mano , me dejo caer entre sus piernas , ambos gemimos al sentir la fricción de nuestros sexos . Bella envolvió las piernas entorno a mi cintura y sus manos se ciñeron sobre mi nuca … una vez mas se me estaba entregando , no como siempre , no , ella me había dado esperanzas de un futuro juntos y ese hecho era demasiado importante para mi .

- Dios baby … te amo … te amo mucho – sin poder soportar un segundo mas me hundí en ella , un sonido ronco y salvaje broto de mi pecho al sentirla tan estrecha y a la vez tan mojada de nuevo .

Me hundí en ella hasta el fondo , sintiendo como su cavidad envolvía cada centímetro de mi pene . Me sentía completo dentro de ella , no había un placer mas grande que el que ella me proporcionaba al hacer el amor con ella . Bese sus labios con desesperación , deborandolos con cada sensual movimiento , mientras entraba y salia de ella una y otra vez . Bella sin reparos o vergüenza , alzaba las caderas saliendo a mi encuentro pidiendo mas , siempre mas .

Sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos era la sensación mas placentera del universo . Al hacer el amor con ella encontraba la paz que necesitaba , para sentirme bien , para sentirla completamente mía . MIA , mi Bella , mi princesa , la que un día se había convertido en la razón de mi existir y ya no podría volver a vivir si no la tenia junto a mi , a mi lado . Ella , que despertaba en mi los sentimientos mas puros y sinceros , los mas suaves y a la vez salvajes … todo lo mejor de mi lo sacaba ella, siempre y solo ella .

- Dios baby … dios – jadee mordiendo sus labios , sintiendo como Bella se contraía a cada embestida entorno a mi .

- Edward … mas rápido … ¡ ah ! – contuve un grito al oír sus palabras y sus gemidos , necesitaba hundirme en ella de la forma mas salvaje y primitiva que existía dentro de mi … mas rápido , mas duro .

Comencé a embestirla salvajemente , echando la cabeza hacia atrás extasiado por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo . Bella jadeaba constantemente , al bajar la mirada observe como sus pechos brotaban cada vez que sus caderas salían al encuentro de mis embestidas … ante esa imagen , no pude soportar un segundo mas .

- Baby … no … puedo soportar … mas … - Isabella parecía estar esperando esas palabras , por que una vez dichas dejo escapar su liberación con un gemido contenido . Al observar su rostro de placer y sus pechos brotando mientras me adentraba hasta el fondo en ella de una manera salvaje , me tuve que dejar ir .

- ¡ BELLA ! – grite con un sonido animal y salvaje , vaciándome dentro de ella . Sintiendo el placer mas increíble y hermoso jamás pensado .

Me deje caer sobre ella sintiéndome agotado y completamente satisfecho .

- Jamás me saciare de ti baby – susurre observándola a los ojos .

Bella me dedico una tímida sonrisa y lentamente salí de ella dejándome caer a su lado . Tire de su brazo para que ella se acomodase a mi lado , pero ella deseo mas que eso , se acurruco sobre mi pecho abrazando mi cintura con su mano . Suspire , así quería que fuese toda la vida , dormido abrazado junto a ella . Esta noche sobraban las palabras , era un momento mágico y dulce .

- Duerme princesa – susurre sobre su cabello con tristeza . Tenía que volver al trabajo y no podía permanecer abrazado a ella durante toda la noche como deseaba .

**POV BELLA**

Comencé a desvelarme desconcertada y aturdida , tantee la cama con la mano buscando el cuerpo de Edward , pero la cama se encontraba fría y vacía .

Abrí los ojos de golpe buscándolo con la mirada por la habitación , nada ¿ que hora seria ? me levante rápidamente sintiéndome tremendamente cansada , entonces me acorde de Edward … apenas hacia unas horas me había llevado de nuevo a los mas alto del placer . Me sentía agotada física y mentalmente , cada día Edward se adentraba mas profundamente en mi , en el sentido sentimental y eso me asustaba .

Mire la hora en el móvil , las nueve de la mañana . Edward debería de estar apunto de llegar , entonces vi un mensaje en el celular , era de Edward .

Bella se me ha complicado la mañana y voy a tener que alagar mi turno , no se a que hora regresare a casa . Avísame cuando despiertes , Jasper esta cuidando de ti , te amo princesa .

Sonreí como una niña pequeña al celular , mas con su ultima frase … La realidad era , que no podía ocultar que con el me sentía feliz , como no me había sentido en toda mi vida . Decidí contestarle .

**Ya desperté :) Tomate tu tiempo , te esperare en casa . Gracias por lo de Jasper , un beso .**

¿ Un beso ? Sonaba extraño mandarme un mensaje así , pero el lo merecía . Tome una bata sin ponerme nada de bajo y salí de la habitación . La casa estaba totalmente en silencio , papa aun continuaba en el hospital y Tanya … aun dormía . Cuando iba de camino hacia la cocina , el celular sonó , era Edward .

- ¿ Hola ? - dije tímidamente .

- Buenos días - sentí su suspiro de alivio - ¿ como has amanecido ?

- Algo cansada - sonreí y sentí como el también lo hacia - ¿ todo bien ?

- Si , todo bien - se notaba cansado - princesa aun voy a tardar bastante , tenemos que hablar de una propuesta importante para mi .

- ¿ Es buena ? - pregunte preocupada .

- Realmente bueno para mi futuro en el ámbito profesional - suspire aliviada - ¿ que estas haciendo ahora ?

- Iba hacia la cocina a desayunar , ahora estoy sentada en la sala - en esos momentos me sentí bien . Hablábamos como un matrimonio normal , a pesar de las circunstancias en la que había sucedido nuestro matrimonio .

- Te he extrañado mucho esta noche - susurro con intensidad .

- También me has echo falta tu - confesé tímidamente .

- Me acabas de iluminar el día princesa - contesto con emocion en la voz - no sabes lo que hubiese dado por no tener que irme anoche , verte dormir es maravilloso... te amo mucho mi vida .

El silencio se apodero de nosotros , sintiéndome una vez mas emocionada por sus hermosas palabras .

- Princesa , tengo que colgar - dijo al fin - no vemos mas tarde , no se cuanto mas tardare , estoy en una reunión muy importante ... te amo .

- Te espero - susurre apenada , por no contestarle como el merecia .

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y me prepare de todo un poco , sirviendomelo en una bandeja para desayunar en la habitación . Una vez de vuelta puse la bandeja sobre el escritorio para acomodarme , pero un leve pinchazo en los ovarios me hizo sentir molesta . Fui hacia el baño , y al quitarme la bata pude ver la macha roja … me había bajado el periodo . Una extraña sensación se agolpo en mi pecho mientras me aseaba y de repente sin poderlo reprimir , un sollozo lastimero escapo desde lo mas profundo de mi .

Corrí desnuda hacia mi cama y me tumbe boca abajo sobre ella desilusionada y abatida . El llanto comenzó mas fuerte , mi rostro fue inundado por las lagrimas rápidamente . Mordí la almohada para que Tanya no oyese mis llanto desgarrador .

Sentía que me consumía una pena enorme al visualizar la maldita mancha roja una y otra vez en mi mente . Me sentía desesperada y frustrada ¿ y todo por que ? .

Entonces la nube de niebla que me había cegado , se disipaba ante mi . Todo la oscuridad que había sentido días atrás , se consumía con esa niebla . Dando paso , al sin fin de preguntas que no optenian nunca ninguna respuesta .

¿ Por que me dolía el hecho de pensar que Edward se fuese de mi vida ? ¿ por que no deseaba ver a Tanya jamas con Edward ? ¿ por que había dolido tanto ver a Kate en los brazos de Edward ? ¿ por que ? ¿ por que ? ¿ por que ? muchas preguntas , muchos por qués y solo una respuesta a todo eso …

¿ Por que necesitaba a Edward a mi lado ? ¿ por que necesitaba de sus besos y de su consuelo ? ¿ por que lo deseaba de una forma sobrehumana ? ¿ por que me perdía cuando el me acaricia , me miraba o me rozaba ? Y sobretodo la pregunta mas importante ¿ que era ese sentimiento que me ataba a Edward ? y entonces todo lo tuve claro , EL AMOR . Ese era el sentimiento tan profundo y hermoso que yo sentía por Edward , no era otra cosa que un inmenso AMOR .

Entonces , comprendí todo , el por que del llanto y la pena que sentía . No estaba embarazada ¡ pero deseaba estarlo ! por que quería estar junto a Edward , por que quería formar una familia a su lado , ¡ por que amaba a Edward ! lo amaba con cada célula de mi ser , de una forma hermosa y sobrehumana . La verdad que tanto me había ocultado a mi misma , se exponía ante mi en un momento extraño ... cuando mi ilusión de ser madre este mismo mes se acababan de ir por la borda , y sobretodo extraño ... por que ahora mismo , el no estaba a mi lado .

Llore , grite y patalee de rabia sobre la cama , al darme cuenta de cuanto daño había echo a Edward sin motivos . Por que yo también sentía lo mismo por el , por que yo también lo amaba de esa misma forma desde el principio . Por eso me entregaba a el , por eso lo necesitaba a mi lado para poder sentirme feliz ¡¿ por que no había querido verlo antes ?! ¡¿ por que no había aliviado antes su dolor ?! . Ahora entendía el por que tantas preguntas sin respuesta ... por miedo a una verdad tan poderosa como el propio universo ... Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de de el .

* * *

Hola mis amores ! ¿ que os a parecido ? , la verdad este cap me tiene nerviosa , por que es muy importante sobretodo el final ¿ os gusto ? como siempre os pido por favor que me dejesis vuestros review , no sabeis lo que anima a la hora de escribir . Decir que estoy inmensamente agradecida por la lluvia de reviews y por la gente que tengo tambien en facebook .

Algo importante para las team Jacob , en el siguiente cap aparecera y os digo algo , dasata una tormenta ...

Hacer un inciso , comence un nuevo fic para quien desee leerlo **LA CHICA DEL SERVICIO** es mas brusco y salvaje ...

Como siempre decir a quienes me dejen sus reviews le mando un adelanto del siguiente cap ( mañana ) y a las chicas que no tienen cuenta aqui , que esta semana me han dejado muchos reviews , por favor que se pasen por mi facebook y yo se los mando , como ya haceis muxas de vosotras . Facebook **Swan Isabella** .

Agradecer el apoyo por sus reviees a Ofelia Duarte , rina , ela fordyce , Maya Cullen Msen , teky , liloc , beakis , roxy de la roca , EsteVas , cintygise , LeslieCullenJb , bella mariie 18 , Melania , Guest , Mikagiss , MissCullen89 , alimago , LizCatMiau , araceliartista , BrissLizzbeth , bercegis , Lau garcia , JULY , DreyescansecoPSC , Gaby Tacn , alisoon97 , clo , yasmin cullen , florchus16 , anny26cullen , Suiza19 , Ana Maria ,LunaAngel09 , Militel , Vane Sweety Cullen , Guest , Anastasia y solmary miles de gracias de verdad , espero que os hayan llegado los adelanto y a las que no les llegaron es por que no tienen cuenta y no tengo forma de ponerme en contacto con ellas , por eso buscarme en face **Swan Isabella .**

Por supuesto tambien miles de gracias a todas mis chicas del face y sobretodo a** natacha , maria ofelia ****y daniela** que casi todas las noches me hacen reir mucho . Bueno creo que hable bastante jaja , espero sus reviews por favor ! besotes . Nos vemos el **sabado** .

.


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17 : Capitulo 16 . Jacob .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 16 –JACOB**

**POV BELLA**

Tras una interminable hora llorando , me incorpore sobre la cama . Al fin estaba definiendo el sentimiento que Edward producía en mi , y me dolía , me dolía mucho , sobretodo por el dolorque había causado en el sin motivo alguno . Quería y necesitaba verlo , pedirle perdón una y otra vez , y sobretodo decirle que lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida .

Era la hora de hablar claro con Tanya , seguro tendríamos un enfrentamiento , pero ya nada de eso me importaba . Si ella no era capaz de comprender el amor que nos teníamos , que se olvidase de que tenia una hermana , yo casi había sacrificado el amor de Edward por ella … esperaba lo mismo de ella hacia mi .

Aun seguía desnuda , me levante y me puse una braguita … y el maldito tampax , si poderlo remediar mis ojos volvieron a inundarse de lagrimas … un bebe nuestro , esta vez no había llegado . Me tumbe en la cama boca arriba , secándome las ultimas lagrimas . ¿ Debería de mensajear a Edward y decirle que lo esperaba con urgencia ? sonreí ¡ lo amaba ! .

Unos golpes en la puerta , me hizo volver a la realidad .

- ¿ Bella puedo pasar ? – era la voz de Tanya , respire profundamente , necesitaba valor para enfrentarme a una realidad dolorosa … me había enamorado del hombre que ella amaba .

- Pasa … - intente acomodar un poco mi apariencia , me sentía echa un desastre .

Tanya entro y nada mas verme se me quedo observando , al cabo de unos instantes se sentó a mi lado en la cama , mis manos comenzaron a temblar ante la difícil situación ..

- ¿ Has estado llorando ? – con dolor , desvié la mirada de ella - ¿ por que Bella ? ¿ has peleado con Edward ? su auto no esta …

- Esta trabajando – dije sin mas , trague en seco , era un momento muy duro .

- Bella ¿ que diablos me ocultas ? – me tomo bruscamente por la mandíbula para que la mirase a la cara , nuestras miradas se encontraron , era el momento de la verdad .

Pude notar como Tanya comenzaba a tensarse al observar mi mirada , ella también sentía que ese momento iba a ser crucial para nuestra relación .

- Estas desnuda – afirmo mirándome con desprecio . Con las sabanas intente ocultar mas mi desnudes un poco avergonzada .

- Tanya yo … - ella silencio mis palabras con un dedo sobre mis labios . Su expresión cambio , en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa entraña que me heló la sangre – tengo una sorpresa para ti .

La mire confundida ¿ que tramaba ? sin dar mas explicaciones se marcho ¿ que diablos estaba pasando ? entonces una cabeza se asomo por la puerta de mi habitación … era Jacob …

- ¿ Puedo pasar ? – mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al verlo . Hacia mucho días que no lo veía , lo había extrañado mucho , la ultima vez que hablemos se había enfadado … por la boda . Sonreí ampliamente emocionada por su visita , cuantos días sin verlo y lo había extrañado

- Déjame un segundo – le indique mi cuerpo para que me diese tiempo a vestirme .

El asintió y cerro la puerta quedándose fuera . Me levante corriendo , fui hasta el armario y cogí la primera bata que encontré , una de seda blanca . Me recogí el cabello con un coletero y corrí hacia la puerta . Al abrirla , Jacob me sonrió , me quede observándolo , no sabia que actitud tomar con el tras nuestra ultima discursion .

- ¿ Ese es el recibimiento que das a tu mejor amigo ? – entonces me lance a sus brazos y comencé a llorar desesperadamente , mi vida había cambiado mucho y había sido duro no tenerlo a mi lado apoyándome .

- Ey tranquila – dijo echando un poco su rostro hacia atrás para observarme la cara .

Jacob volvió a abrazarme con fuerzas , sentí su consuelo y su cariño . Su ausencia había sido muy dura y ahora su presencia me hacia inmensamente feliz . Rodeada por sus brazos e inundando su camisa de lagrimas , sin saber como acabamos sentados en mi cama . El me tomo las manos y me observo a los ojos con intensidad .

- Por tu manera de actuar , tienes muchas cosas que contarme – asentí llorando ante sus palabras , el me conocía muy bien . Inspire hondo , el tenia derecho a saber la verdad y sobretodo necesitaba desahogarme a su lado .

**POV EDWARD**

Tras revisar a Charlie y ver que todo estaba bien , ahora me encontraba con Rosalie y mi familia dándole el alta medica a esta . Gracias a dios Kate no estaba .

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer , mucho reposo – le dije dándole una pequeña regañina - y vosotros - dije dirigiéndome al resto de la familia – cuídenla mucho por favor .

- Ni que decirlo hermanito – rio Emmett abrazando a Rosalie .

Les di un beso a todos , mi madre me tomo por el brazo con cariño .

- Edward , cuando todo este bien con el padre de Bella , venir a casa a cenar , me gustaría veros mas a menudo – asentí de manera cariñosa – y piensa en la oportunidad que te han dado en el trabajo , si Bella no puede acompañarte , no te preocupes , nosotros cuidaremos de ella , es la oportunidad que tanto estabas esperando y Bella te esperara .

Asentí con tristeza , con la certeza de que si Bella no me acompañaba , yo no me marcharía a ningún lugar , aunque fuese una gran oportunidad para mi carrera .

-Edward hijo – dijo mi padre con semblante serio – vamos a ser uso de tu casa algo mas de tiempo , no nos gustaría volver a Seattle en el estado en que se encuentra Rose , te necesitamos cerca .

- No hay problema , la casa es toda vuestra – sonreí . Me despedí de ellos y note que Alice me seguía hasta la puerta del hospital .

- Edward … - me gire y la observe – me gustaría visitar a Bella siempre que quiera ¿ puedo ?

Solté una carcajada , me daba la sensación de que Alice no solo deseaba ver a Bella , también a Jasper .

- Ve cuando quieras – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla – ahora déjame marcharme que necesito ver a mi esposa cuanto antes .

- Anda corre y ¡ gracias ! – camine hasta mi auto . Mire mi celular , ya eran las doce de la mañana , mas tarde de lo que pensaba , pero por fin de vuelta a casa junto a ella .

De camino a Forks , recordé los momentos tan apasionados que habíamos vivido la noche anterior , recordé sus palabras , esas palabras que me habían llenado de una inmensa felicidad abriendo una puerta hacia el futuro . Sin duda , ella era la luz de mi vida y siempre seria así . Su actitud parecía mejorar en cuanto a nosotros , aunque bien cierto era , que a veces me confundía …

Aun me sentía mas feliz por la noticia que tendría que darle . Mi tardanza en cuanto al retraso de llegar a casa , era por que acababan de ascenderme en el trabajo . Me llegaba una gran oportunidad para mi carrera , tenia la posibilidad de viajar a Londres cuatro meses y trabajar en el hospital mas importante de allí . Luego podría decidir si quedarme allí o volver de vuelta … allí seria un medico reconocido e importante . Siempre había soñado con una oportunidad así , vivir en Londres era uno de mis sueños e ir ascendiendo en mi carrera era otra de mis metas … y Londres era importante para ello .

Necesitaba hablar con Bella , sabia que era una decisión difícil si , que era una locura por que podríamos tomar un vuelo hoy mismo . Esperaban mi respuesta en unas horas , de lo contrario mandarían a otro . Ante mi , se presentaba un sueño que nunca había creído posible cumplir y hoy había llegado mi momento . Seria una buena forma para Bella y para mi empezar de nuevo , sin Tanya de por medio una y otra vez , era nuestra oportunidad .

Tenia el presentimiento que Bella dudaría , pero le haría saber cuan importante era para mi esa oportunidad y confiando en su nobleza y pureza , presentía que no me iba a dejar solo en esto , aun mas sabiendo que sus sentimientos por mi iban en aumento .

.

.**********.

.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa le mande un mensaje a Jasper diciéndole que podía marcharse a su casa , que estaba a cinco minutos y que todo estaría bien .

Al llegar , estacione mi auto . Allí había un auto desconocido para mi , tal vez Tanya tenia visita .

Al entrar , lo primero que me encontré fue a Tanya .

- Hola Edward – saludo de forma coqueta contoneándose mientras se dirigía hacia mi , era una situación difícil e inmediatamente la esquive .

- ¿ Donde esta Bella ? – pregunte apartándome de ella , que se acercaba de manera peligrosa .

- Esta en SU dormitorio – pude notar la maldad en su voz , ella se acerco hasta dejar su cuerpo pegado al mio , de un leve empujo la aparte de mi lado .

- No juegues conmigo Tanya – le advertí observándola antes de marcharme y dirigirme hacia la habitación .

- Esta bien corre sube , pero te digo algo … Bella esta muy ocupada – me gire a mirarla , una sonrisa descarada llenaba su rostro de felicidad , la mire ceñudo no entendía nada – no pierdas tiempo ve y descúbrelo por ti mismo .

La malicia con la que lo decía no me gusto nada . Subí los escalones bebiéndomelos prácticamente , al llegar a la puerta oí unas voces mezcladas , pegue mi oído en la puerta para escuchar las palabras y de quien provenía la voz .

- Bella sabes que me tienes aquí – era la voz de hombre . Todo mi cuerpo se tenso – sabia que algo no andaba bien , Bella déjalo y vente conmigo .

Al oír esas palabras, abrí la puerta de golpe … era Jacob … Bella lloraba sobre su cuello , con las manos aferradas a su pecho … y este la consolaba .

- No Isabella , no por favor , no me hagas estos – susurre desgarrándome de dolor , al imaginar que podía ser esa terrible situación .

Bella al oír la puerta , se aparto de Jacob y se encontró conmigo . La note tensarse , rápidamente se puso de pie , se notaba alertada y también ¿ culpable ? . Observe su cuerpo , solo llevaba una fina bata de seda , mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente , imágenes de Bella y Jacob juntos en la cama comenzaron a atormentarme . Observe a Jacob , este me miraba de manera desafiante , sin poder controlar mi rabia , en dos zancadas me acerque a el , lo tome por el cuello bruscamente y lo levante de la cama .

- ¡ Edward no ! – la voz de Bella sonó a mis espaldas . Parecía asustada , pero en esos momentos no me importo .

- ¡ MALDITO BASTARDO ! – grite golpeando su cara con un fuerte puñetazo . La ira comenzó a apoderarse de mi , mi mente continuaba jugándome una mala pasada , viendo como pasaban imágenes de ellos dos juntos en la cama .

- ¡¿ QUE MIERDA HACES ?! SUELTAME – gritaba Jacob intentando soltarse de mi . Pero la ira no me dejaba ver mas allá , un instinto salvaje y primitivo comenzó a invadirme , incluso un instinto asesino por haber tocado lo que era mío .

Le golpee la boca callando sus malditas palabras . Su puño se dirigio a mi estomago asestandome un duro golpe ahí . Apreté su cuello y lo atrape entre la pared y mi cuerpo . Le devolví el puñetazo en el estomago , pareció doblarse en dos , pero enseguida se incorporo y me asesto un puñetazo en la mandíbula .

- Edward por favor – lloraba Isabella tras de mi . Al ver que yo no le obedecía , comenzó a llamara a Tanya a gritos pidiendo su ayuda .

Jacob y yo nos enzarzamos fuertemente en la pelea , entre golpes , puñetazos e insultos . La rabia me consumía , Bella era mía y solo MÍA , el no tenia derecho a tocarla . Me notaba fuera de control , desgarrado por la pena y la decepción , en el fondo , no sentía nada , ni los golpes ni puñetazos que Jacob de devolvía . Mi mente estaba perdida en un lugar oscuro , donde me estaba consumiendo y destruyendo por la pena y el dolor

- ¡ JACOB , POR FAVOR MARCHATE ! – grito Bella . Pude notar el miedo y la desesperación en su voz . Jacob paro en seco al oír el grito de Bella . Se zafo de mi brazo , con rabia y odio en su mirada . Me quede observándolo hundido , no me sentía con fuerzas de seguir luchando , solo quería desaparecer de este maldito sueño .

Tanya entro de golpe en la habitación , y la sonrisa tremendamente diabólica que se formaba en su rostro me hizo verlo todo mas claro … ella había planeado ese encuentro , luego Bella se había dejado llevar .

- Tanya llévate a Jacob por favor – suplico Bella . Ambos salieron de la habitación con rapidez , no sin antes notar el cruce de miradas de Jacob y Bella .

Bella me observo desde la distancia , en su rostro se marcaba la culpabilidad y la pena . Entonces , lagrimas se derramaron sobre mi mejilla , no soportaba mirarla , dolía demasiado su traiccion .

- Edward … – lloro dando un paso hacia mi . Le dedique una mirada de puro dolor y decepción . Tuve que darle la espalda , no deseaba ver su rostro , no deseaba verla a ella .

- No te acerques … - dije ., Entonces me derrumbe por completo . Me senté sobre la cama y acune mi cabeza entre mis manos , la pena , la rabia y la tristeza me consumían , no podía creer que todo esto pudiese ser cierto , no ...

- Edward … déjame explicarte … - sentí el roce de sus manos sobre las mías y ese contacto me quemo , no podía soportar tan siquiera que me tocara . Me aparte bruscamente de ella , entonces todo mi mundo se me vino encima , haciendo salir a flote mi actitud mas agresiva .

- ¿ EXPLICARME QUE ? ISABELLA POR DIOS , SABE QUE SOPORTO CUALQUIER COSA – grite frustrado con la cara bañada en lagrimas – TODO MENOS ESTO … LLEGO A CASA Y TE ENCUENTRO ABRAZANDO A OTRO HOMBRE , PRACTICAMENTE EN ROPA INTERIOR , EN EL DORMITORIO … Y EL TE ESTABA PIDIENDO QUE ME DEJARAS ¡ DIOS ESTA TODO TAN CLARO !

- ¡ No Edward nooo ! tienes razón todo parece confuso , déjame explicarme – suplico llorando – Jacob llego por sorpresa y me puse lo primero que había cogido . El es mi mejor amigo y necesitaba contarle todo , por eso me consolaba… me ha dicho que te dejara por que ha pensado que yo no soy feliz contigo …. aun nohabía terminado de explicarme del todo .

- ¿ Y lo eres Isabella ? – pregunte abatido - ¿ eres feliz conmigo ? .

Bella sollozo con mas fuerza y entonces asintió . Se me partía el alma verla tan abatida , pero ya no había marcha atrás , este tendría que ser un punto de inflexión . Me había conformado con lo que ella me hubiese ofrecido ... ahora eso ya no me era suficiente , no después de que mi mente la imaginase en brazos de otro hombre , no después de que ella confiase en el antes que en mi .

- Isabella no soy un muñeco sabes – susurre llorando y dolido – no soy tu muñeco al que necesitas para que te haga el amor cuando estas mal ¡ soy una persona de carne y hueso ! … me das una de cal y una de arena , me dices que eres feliz , pero a veces siento que no … no soporto que confíes en el y no en mi … no puedo continuar así ... me duele demasiado todo esto , siento que no lo soporto y ahora te encuentro …

Tuve que callar , la pena me embargaba . Me sentía dolido , a pesar de las evidencias , confiaba en su palabra respecto a Jacob . Pero aun así me dolía , Bella no había pensado en mi a la hora de dejarlo entrar en nuestra habitación y de esa forma vestida .

- Siento todo esto de verdad … perdóname – lloro y se lanzo buscando consuelo en mis brazos – no debería de haberlo dejado pasar … no pensé que pudiese ser malo … lo siento tanto .

Quería abrazarla , necesitaba abrazarla ¿ pero de que nos serviría ? terminaríamos haciendo el amor y luego todo volvería a ser como siempre .

- Isabella esto no nos llevara a ningún sitio – la aparte suavemente de mi , destruido – creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar … y voy a dártelo . Se que eso puede significar perderte para siempre , pero todo esto tiene que cambiar , ya no me conformo con poco , lo quiero todo de ti … te quiero a mi lado toda la vida . En un matrimonio tiene que haber una base … amor , confianza y lealtad … y de tu parte solo recibo la ultima … y a veces ni eso , tu lealtad ante tu hermana se interpone ante la mía ...

- Edward yo … - calle sus palabras con mi mano . Le acaricie los labios muy despacio , sintiendo su dulce textura . Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esa sensación tan cálida , necesitaba tanto de ella , pero Bella no me daba lo que tanto yo deseaba … su amor .

Nuestras miradas negadas en lagrimas se encontraron y verla así me consumía . Incline mi cabeza lentamente , acercando mis labios a los suyos , Bella se aferro a mi pecho con angustia , parecía tanto necesitar de mi , pero no de la manera que yo tanto anhelaba . Roce mis labios a los suyos , demorando el angustioso momento de una despedida … tenia que hacerlo , tenia que darle tiempo para que ella pudiese aclarar sus sentimientos y ver realmente lo que sentía por mi .

Bese sus labios tiernamente , con dolor , con el sufrimiento de saber que iba a alejarme de ella . Bebí sus lagrimas saladas , mi lengua entro en la profundidad de su boca disfrutando de su dulce sabor , el beso no podía ser mas tierno y a la vez mas doloroso . Su aliento me invitaba a perderme en ella , pero luego no seria suficiente … con un sollozo lastimero Bella comenzó a devolverme el beso , tan cálido y tierno que dolía , que quemaba , que ardía . Nos besamos con demora , olvidándonos del tiempo , perdiéndonos en esa burbuja tan nuestra , con el sabor amargo después de todo lo ocurrido .

Estreche mi cuerpo al suyo atrayéndola por la nuca , Bella se aferraba a mi pecho con fuerza . El beso comenzó a mostrarse mas agresivo y mas caliente , la lengua de Bella buscaba a la mía con provocación . Luego mas despacio con sensualidad se perdió en la profundidad de mi boca , estaba agonizando por hacerla mía , por amarla hasta que ella entendiese que estábamos echo el uno para el otro , pero ya no había vuelta de pagina .

Su sensual lengua se poso sobre mis labios , lamiendo su contorno con dulzura , con anhelo . Sentía su necesidad , pero eso ya no me bastaba . Con un gruñido me aparte de ella , Bella me observo con ansiedad , con miedo aferro sus manos a mi camiseta intentando retenerme .

- No Isabella , esto siempre nos lleva a lo mismo y ya no me es suficiente – acaricie su mejilla sabiendo que tal vez nunca mas volvería a hacerlo . Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho , al sentir que mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin ella – me voy a Londres ... necesitas tiempo para pensar … para aclarar tus sentimientos … para darte cuenta de lo que quieres ...

- ¿ M-me dejas ? – me observo con el rostro desencajado . Mas lagrimas volvieron a derramarse por su mejilla . Me desgarraba de dolor al dejarla así … pero ya no me bastaba con su atracción , deseo y agradecimiento hacia mi , necesitaba algo mas … aunque no fuese amor . Me bastaba con sentir que me quería , con sentir su confianza en mi día a día . Amar era una cosa y querer otra , pero aun con la segunda seria feliz a su lado sin pedir nada mas … cariño , confianza y lealtad , entonces así si funcionaria .

- Es un hasta luego si tu quieres … - pose mis labios sobre su frente y deposite un beso eterno y doloroso – depende de lo que tu quieras a mi vuelta .

Bella levanto su mirada hacia mi y me observo con dolor . Intento pegar mi cuerpo al suyo , con cuidado de no lastimarla me aparte de ella mirándola por ultima vez , desgarrándome de dolor al sentir que podía perderla para siempre . Ella merecía felicidad y amor , si no era capaz de compartir eso conmigo , no iba a continuar obligándola a seguir a mi lado . No era suficiente que me necesitase a su lado … ya no … deseaba mas .

- Jasper cuidara de ti en mi ausencia – susurre alejándome de ella – adiós Isabella , nunca olvides cuanto … te amo … aun en la distancia te amare .

Sin poder soportarlo un segundo mas corrí de allí con desesperación , con un inmenso dolor en el pecho que apenas me dejaba respirar . Al bajar me encontré con Tanya , pero hui de su maldita presencia , ella pareció desconcertada por mi semblante . Pero nada me importaba , nada mas que el dolor de tener que alejarme de mi princesa ... del amor de mi vida . Partiéndome en dos , llegue a mi auto . Acune mi cabeza entre mis manos , llore y grite de rabia , de pena , de dolor , me dolía demasiado esta separación … pero era necesaria .

**POV BELLA**

Edward se iba … me abandonaba , NO , no podía soportar el dolor tan inmenso que desgarraba mi alma . Iba a perderlo , se iban a Londres … allí podría encontrar a una mujer que supiese darle lo que yo no había sido capaz de darle … ese pensamiento me dolía y mucho . Caí de rodillas en el suelo . Apenas veía , todo parecía borroso , mi mundo se estaba destruyendo , mejor dicho , yo lo había destruido .

- NOOOOOOO … - grite desesperada , me ahogaba en mi propio llanto , el dolor era demasiado grande como para soportarlo .

Me odie a mi misma una y otra vez por haber estado tan ciega y haber sido tan estúpida . ¿ Había merecido la pena destruir la felicidad que los dos ansiábamos por Tanya ? NO , MALDITA SEA NO , no podía perder a Edward … no cuando acababa de darme cuenta cuanto lo amaba . Mi vida sin el no seria vida , seria un maldito infierno y el tendría que pasar por un dolor similar al mio. Volví a gritar , desgarrándome del dolor que me producía aver perdido el tiempo con el , en vez de haber luchado por ese amor tan grande ¡ IDIOTA , IDIOTA ! por haberme negado tanto ese sentimiento … y ahora era tarde .

- EDWARD … – solloce muriéndome lentamente . Había intentando decirle que lo amaba , pero el había acallado mis palabras con sus cálidos dedos … ¿ por que no lo había intentado de nuevo ? ¡¿ por que ?!

Ese pensamiento me dio esperanzas , aun tenia una posibilidad de retenerlo . Me levante rápidamente , aun podía parar toda esta horrible pesadilla , no iba a dejar que se marchara ¡ no ! bajaría y le diría cuanto lo amaba , podía y quería recuperarlo .

Corrí escaleras abajo , lo busque con la mirada a cada paso que cada ,pero no había rastro de el . El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mi , no , no podía haberse marchado tan rápido … NO , NO PODIA PERDERLO .

Cuando estaba apunto de salir hacia la calle , una mano bruscamente me giro .

- ¡¿ DONDE VAS ?! – me grito Tanya con furia .

- ¡¿ DONDE ESTA EDWARD ?! – grite desesperada .

- Se ha marchado – dijo en tono mas tranquilo y cínico – déjalo ir .

Observe sus ojos , buscando su mirada … su mirada mostraba felicidad por todo lo ocurrido . Entonces comprendí su maldad … ella se alegraba de mi sufrimiento .

- No puedo hacerlo – dije con sinceridad , con lagrimas corriendo de nuevo por mis mejillas – lo AMO Tanya .

.

* * *

Bueno otro cap , este es un poco duro y a la vez triste ¿ que os a parecido ? ¿ como habeis visto a Edward ? ¿ creeis que Tanya dejara las cosas asi tras la declaracion de Bella ? .

Una vez mas agradecer a **liloc , Maria ofelia duart , natacha , Mikagiss , Anastasia , teky , LunaAngel09 ****MissCullen89 , LetiPattinson , cintygise , Lau garcia , chitwii , dreyescansecoPSC , LeslieCullenJb ****ela fordyce , marah2221 , melania , rina , Estevas , FlorVillu , Guest , Nana Masen , Suiza19 , ****Bella mariie18 , Vane Sweet Cullen , HlnJrqr , Maya Cullen Masen , Kendra vegahernandez , ****alimago , sharitoSD , pam capilla y alissoon 97 **miles de gracias por estar en cada cap y tb a los que van llegando nuevos , a los que me dejais varios reviews de un mismo cap que me rio mucho , en fin que lo que digo muchas veces , vuestros reviews son mi fuente de inspiracion para continuar Os adoro .

Agradecer a todas las chicas que siguen el fic en FB **Swan Isabella ,** gracias a las que me habeis enviado vuestras solicitudes y muchisimas gracias a mis nenas del FB por esas palabras de cariño casi todas las noches , os adoro muacks .

Agradecer a esas personas que me tienen como alertas o favoritos y nada mas , que os veo el **miercoles** , besos y espero vuestros reviews **POR FAVOR :( .**Recordar el otro fic **LA CHICA DEL ****SERVICIO** por si quereis echarle un vistazo .


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18 : Capitulo 17 . Meses duros . **_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 17 – MESES DUROS**

**POV BELLA .**

Tanya me empujo bruscamente hacia dentro de la casa , mirándome con rabia , con asco , con desprecio , pero eso era algo que ya no me importaba , no después de saber que podía perder a Edward .

- Lo sabia – susurro con desprecio –sabia que no podía confiar en ti , sabia que me ibas a traicionar , sabia que eras mala .

- Siento todo esto – esa era la verdad . Me sentía mal , pero no había vuelta atrás – pero ya no puedo continuar negándome lo que siento por el .

Note que cogía su celular parecía mensajearse con alguien y entonces aproveche la oportunidad para correr hacia la puerta … al llegar … nada … no había rastro del Volvo de Edward y tampoco de el mismo . A lo lejos pude vislumbrar a Japer de espaldas a mi , consumida por el miedo y el pánico de saber que podía perder a Edward fui a su búsqueda . Cuando tan solo había dado un paso al frente , Tanya comenzó a arrastrarme de vuelta a casa .

- ¿ QUE HACES ? – grite desesperada intentando zafarme de ella - ¡ SUELTAME !

- YA ME CANSASTES HERMANITA – su voz totalmente cínica y fría me alerto de que algo no iba bien – SE ACABO , NO VOY A PERMITIRTE MAS JUGAR CONMIGO .

Casi me llevaba a rastras hacia dentro de la casa , ¿ que diablos le pasaba ? ¿ que pretendía ?

-¡ SUELTAME , MALDITA SEA ! – conseguí apartarte de su lado , me quede observándola dolida , sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo con ella … entonces comprendí todo …

- ¡ NO BELLA , NO VAS A BUSCAR A EDWARD ! – mis sospechas se confirmaron , intentaba retenerme , para que Edward pudiese marchar – ¡ NO VAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ !

- ¡ ESTAS LOCA TANYA ! – grite con el corazón desgarrado de dolor al ver su actitud tan egoísta – ¡ NO

VAS A RETERNEME AQUÍ ! YA NO … ME VOY , EL ES MI FELICIDAD Y YO SOY LA SUYA .

Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido . Tanya se lanzo hacia mi sujetándome las manos , note que me sujetaban otro par de brazos , gire un poco el rostro … su amiga Irina y me estaba amordazando , no podía creerlo , Tanya estaba completamente loca , intente gritar , patalear , forcejear , pero nada podía hacer , ambas me llevaban de regreso a mi habitación , lejos de Edward …

Me sentaron en una silla y me ataron a ella , no soportaba el dolor tan inmenso de ver que mi propia hermana me estaba secuestrando en mi propia casa . Por ella yo había perdido mi tiempo de haber podido ser feliz con el … y ella lo pagaba a así .

- Veras hermanita óyeme con atención , es importante – lagrimas volvía a recorrer mi mejilla – esto es muy fácil , Edward se va a ir por que tu no vas a poder retenerlo ¿ sabes por que ? por que no vas a salir de aquí hasta dentro de algunas horas , papa y el tío Harry ya están enterados de el por que tu tardanza , es decir , supuestamente has ido al aeropuerto a despedir a tu maridito .

Por mas que quería despertar de este maldito sueño no lo conseguía , todo parecía una pesadilla , no podía ser cierto la maldad que estaba demostrado Tanya hacia mi , no podía ser cierto .

- Aquí viene lo mejor – Tanya miro a Irina y ambas riendo de forma maliciosa – me has hecho daño de la manera mas cruel , te has burlado de mi en mi propia cara y encima ahora tienes el descaro de querer huir con el . Las cosas no son tan fáciles hermanita , no tengo duda alguna de que Edward volverá por ti , pero tu no vas a poder decirle cuanto le amas ¡ oh que pena ! ¿ verdad Irina ? . Te cuento el por que Bella , supongo que tu no querrás ver que la vida de papa vuelve a correr peligro a causa de saber como ha sucedido tu matrimonio con Edward … papa odiara a Edward por que pensara que quiso comprarte como a una puta barata y así fue .

La observe sin poder creerlo , no , no podía ser cierto , sentía que me estaba desgarrando por dentro al entender la amenaza de Tanya , me gritaba una y otra vez que no podía ser cierto . ¡ Pondría en peligro la vida de nuestro propio padre ! ¿ que clase de demonio era mi propia hermana ? Me dolía en el alma todo esto , el dolor era insoportable , no la reconocía .

- Si Bella , no me mires así , si tengo que arriesgar todo para tenerlo a mi lado lo haré – su tono tan cínico me dio repulsión , utilizar a mi padre de semejante forma era horrible – te tengo DOS noticias , la primera es que mama se ha puesto en contacto conmigo , ya sabe que papa vuelve a tener todo y desea volver a casa , aunque la verdad ahora no me conviene . Le he hecho saber que no es bienvenida por ahora , tal vez mas adelante necesite de ella … todo depende de ti .

Grite de dolor sobre la mordaza que tapaba mi boca . No quería de vuelta a mi madre , no quería volver a ver a mi padre destruido por su causa , no quería ver a esta Tanya tan desconocida para mi , no quería ver como jugaba con la vida de nuestro padre … todo esto a cambio de renunciar a Edward .

- Tranquila aun hay mas , la segunda noticia te va a encantar – cerré los ojos , me estaba ahogando con mis propias lagrimas , mi propio llanto y desgarrándome de dolor , sin poder hacer nada – los padres de Edward están muy ilusionados ¿ sabes por que ? por que Edward tenia planeado construir su propio hospital ¿ y sabes donde ha invertido todo ese dinero ? si , en ti , en todo lo referente a papa .

Aun sigue cosechando riqueza , pero no lo bastante como para poder hacer su sueño realidad ¿ entiendes a donde quiero llegar ? ¿ que pensaría sus padres y hermanos de ti al saber que el ha gastado el dinero que tenia reservado para su gran sueño en ti ? cuando tu ni siquiera lo amabas . Verán que todo a sido por tu bien , por tu interés y te ODIARAN , o de lo contrario darán a elegir a Edward ¿ eso es lo que quieres ? ¿ que el tenga que elegir entre tu y su familia ? eso también depende de ti hermanita .

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás , desgarrándome de dolor , abandonándome a la pena y a la tristeza de saber cuanto odiaba en esos momentos a Tanya . Seria capaz de poner la vida de mi padre en peligro , a la familia de Edward … ¿ y yo que iba a hacer ? jamás pondría a Edward en ese compromiso , jamás destrozaría la unión entre el y su familia . No , no había mas nada , solo dolor y sufrimiento tras esto , Edward se iría y a su vuelta yo no podría decirle cuanto lo amaba …

- Tranquila , cuando el vuelva podrás pasar algún tiempo con el – me moría de ganas por gritarle cuanto la odiaba y despreciaba . Llore hasta que apenas me quedaban lagrimas por derramar – me interesa que estáis casados aun , me interesa tenerlo en el mismo techo para mi conquista . Solo recuerda Bella , me voy a enterar de todo lo que ocurre entre tu y Edward , de ti depende todo . Cierra tu hermosa boca y no digas a nadie todo esto y sobretodo no le hagas saber a el cuanto lo amas , según tu . Te digo mas querida Isabella , si no cumples con lo que te exijo … alguna vida puede peligrar .

Sin mas dilataciones comenzaron a soltarme . Sin poder soportar el odio que sentía por Tanya en esos momento , me abalance sobre ella y golpee su rostro con fuerzas . Irina me cogió por detrás mientras Tanya se reía en mi cara .

- ¡ ESTAS LOCA TANYA , ALGUN DÍA VAS A PAGAR TODO ESTO ! – grite desgarrada , apenas sentía que podía respirar , me faltaba el aire , comenzaba a verlo todo borroso .

- Y si hablas nadie te va a creer , yo siempre he sido la niña angelical – rio encerrándome en la habitación – y la familia de Edward no va a creer a una mentirosa como tu , se que Rosalie si , pero por que no le duele tanto todo lo que ocurra con Edward como a sus propios padres . Es demasiado lo que pones en peligro ¡ recuerda ! Si abres la boca , todo sera un infierno por donde lo mires y sobretodo … alguna vida puede peligrar con tu decisión .

Esas eran sus ultimas palabras , antes de encerrarme en la habitación . Me lance al suelo llorando , sentía que me moría , iba a perder a Edward … no podría vivir sin el … no podía perderlo , no no , no .

- Edward … no… me … abandones … ven … por mi – grite entre lagrimas . El dolor en el pecho se agrando , mi respiración comenzó a alterarse , me faltaba el aire , comencé a sentirme mareada y tras un ultimo grito de dolor , comencé a verlo todo negro .

**POV EDWARD**

Rumbo al aeropuerto me sentía destrozado , había necesitado esperar tres horas antes de tomar una decisión firme , esperando una llamada , un mensaje o a la misma Bella . Pero nada de eso había sucedido . Se me rompía el alma al pensar en los cuatro meses que iba a tener que sobrevivir sin ella … ella necesitaba tiempo de lo contrario me habría buscado .

Yo tenia que darle ese tiempo , juntos siempre seria igual … un día me diría palabras hermosas y al día siguiente me estaría gritando de nuevo ¿ estaba tomando la decisión correcta ? Tenia que serlo , sobretodo cuando ella no había echo nada por retenerme . Bella sin duda necesitaba tiempo , yo iba a dárselo con la esperanza de que estos meses ella se diese cuenta de que sentía algo mas por mi , que no solo quería mi cuerpo para desahogar sus penas . Todo pensamiento racional y coherente era demasiado duro , el dolor era demasiado grande , me estaba costando la misma vida no dar media vuelta e ir a por ella . No podía perderla , esa situación seria la destrucción de mi vida … tenia y quería confiar en los sentimientos que había notado de Bella hacia mi en la despedida . Ella no me había retenido y yo debía de irme .

Mi familia había tomado bien la situación . Todos pensaban que Bella no podía venir por no dejar a su padre en ese estado y yo supuestamente no podía perder esta oportunidad ¡ mas mentiras ! . En el fondo todos esperaban una noticia así … menos Rosalie . Ella sabia toda la verdad , había necesitado desahogarme con ella , se mostró muy hundida al saber todo , al saber que no estaría a su lado en los cuatro siguientes meses en su embarazo . Les había echo prometer a todos , que me cuidasen a Bella , en especial a Alice que me había prometido verla a diario … y a Rosalíe le había dejado algunas cosas en una caja para que se las llevase a Bella .

Ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto . Limpie las ultimas lagrimas que rodaban por mi mejilla , jamás había pensado tener que separarme de ella en tan corto plazo , pero una vez mas no le iba a negar algo que ella necesitaba … Y yo no soportaba mas la situación NO . Aun mi mente recordaba la forma en que Bella y Jacob se había abrazado … eso me partía el corazón en dos . Era un dolor insoportable y esa situación me había llevado a decidir que nunca tendría suficiente de ella , que jamás podría soportar verla en brazos de otro hombre , que ya no me conformaba con su deseo y agradecimiento , con palabras hermosas que se iban con el viento , no , siempre querría mas de ella .

Aun mas me dolía las manchas de sangre que había visto en el baño , Bella no estaba embarazada … rompiendo una posibilidad mas de un futuro para nosotros .

Mire una vez mas el celular , mire una vez mas hacia atrás esperando que Bella apareciese gritándome un quédate o llévame contigo … un sueño al parecer imposible .

- Bella … espérame – susurre , consumiéndome de nuevo por el llanto - y quiéreme .

¿ Todo acababa aquí ? El dolor era insoportable … simplemente no conciba una vida sin ella a mi lado cada día .

**POV BELLA**

Comencé a despertarme algo aturdida , mi cabeza dolía mucho ¿ que había pasado ? Y entonces la terrible pesadilla se abría paso de nuevo ante mis ojos … Tras Tanya marcharse me había desmayado , ahora me encontraba sola en mi habitación y tirada en el suelo . Con el pánico recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo , me levante tambaleándome y corrí hacia la salida . La puerta ya se encontraba abierta , corrí escaleras abajo y cogí rápidamente mi celular …. lagrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos al ver la hora , ya habían pasado cuatro horas de la marcha de Edward . Rápidamente marque a Rosalie .

- ¿ Rosalie ? – susurre llorando .

- Bella … se ha marchado – suspiro Rosalie con tristeza – ha dejado algo para ti …

Palabras que marcaron un antes y un después en mi vida , convirtiéndola en un absoluto infierno , convirtiéndose en los meses mas duro de toda mi vida .

**OCTUBRE **

**NOVIEMBRE**

**DICIEMBRE**

**ENERO **

Sentada frente a la ventana de mi habitación , como había venido sucediendo desde el día en que Edward se marchara … unos meses duros y agónicos , sin vida … encerrada la mayor parte del día en mi habitación . No había un dolor mas grande que su partida , mi vida no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel maldito día . Intentaba hacerme la dura delante de mis padre , del tío Harry y Alice … con ellos me veía a diario , aunque con mi padre y el tío Harry muy poco tiempo ya que ambos pasaban el día trabajando duro en la empresa . Alice me visitaba a diario y pasábamos juntas la mayor parte de la tarde , todos entendían que mi estado de animo y mi perdida de peso era por la distancia que había entre Edward y yo , nada mas . No por todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que conllevaba no saber nada de el , no tenerlo a mi lado cada día , no saber si volvería .

El tío Harry se mostró confundido ante mi comportamiento , el sabia que yo me había enamorado de Edward pero no comprendía por que anteponía a Tanya por encima de nuestra felicidad y de nuestro matrimonio ¿ como decirle que el ángel de Tanya era un demonio que quería destruir todo cuanto yo amaba ?

La familia de Edward me llamaba tres veces en semana , aunque con Rosalie hablaba algo mas esperando noticias de Edward … El solo se ponía en contacto con su familia una vez por semana y por e-mal , apenas decía nada , solo que trabajaba duro y que estaba muy agotado . Su familia lo entendía , aunque ellos pensaban que Edward se ponían en contacto conmigo por teléfono muy a menudo por las noches , cosa que yo les había echo creer para que ellos no sufriesen y no supiesen la verdad . Una vez a la semana hacían una cena en la casa de Edward en Port Ángeles y yo acudía cada semana con un nudo en la garganta ante esa casa tan llena de gente y a la vez tan vacía sin el .

El dolor no disminuía , a decir verdad aumentaba estando alrededor de todos ellos y con la ausencia de Edward . Rosalie me apoyaba mucho y yo me sentía feliz por como iban creciendo su panzita y sus bebes . Tras todo eso , mi vida era un autentico infierno … donde me estaba consumiendo .

Con Tanya no había relación , ella había y estaba destruyendo mi vida , me sentía rota de dolor al tener que estar así con ella … pero la verdad era que la odiaba mas que a nada en este mundo . Me dolía sentir así de feo por ella por el vinculo que siempre nos había unido , pero ella era realmente malvada y peligrosa . Sus amenazas continuaban cada vez que estábamos a solas , pocas veces desde aquel día . Yo buscaba una manera de salir de esa situación … pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo … tendría que dañar a la familia de Edward y a la mía propia para poder ser feliz con Edward .

Pero no podía rendirme , si Edward volvía … lo mantendría a mi lado , sin promesas , sin mirar al futuro , sin hablarle de lo que realmente sentía por el , pero si a su lado haciendolo feliz cada dia y demostrandole con hechos , la falta que me habia echo durante todo este tiempo . Continuaría buscando una forma de atrapar a Tanya y poder ser feliz con Edward … con mi Edward . Me aferraba todos los días llorando a la pequeña caja que me había dejado antesde su marcha . Una carta y fotos de nuestra boda …

**Isabella , mi amor , me duele mucho dejarte pero te noto confusa , creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar y verlo todo con mas claridad , este viaje pensaba hacerlo contigo o de lo contrario no ir , pero tras esta situación me seria imposible quedarme por allí , cerca de ti , no podría soportarlo . Quiero que sepas que no voy a interferir estos meses en tu vida , te pido que respetes esta decisión , pienso que es la correcta para nuestro futuro . Duele saber que no estas a mi lado , duele saber que voy a amanecer cada día sin ti y sobretodo duele no saber si estarás a mi regreso . Te dejo fotos de nuestra boda para que nunca olvides el amor que siento por ti , no voy a molestarte estos meses , te extrañare y te amare . Te amo mas que a mi vida , jamás lo olvides . P.D te espere , pero no viniste .**

Carta que dolía en el alma y rompía el corazón aun mas al saber que el me había estado esperando , había esperado que yo cambiase de opinión y fuese en su busca antes de marcharse . Yo simplemente no pude retenerlo y desde ese día mi vida no tenia sentido . Había escrito miles de cartas para el cada día . Cartas sin dirección … guardadas en un cajón .

Ahora , a mediados de Enero , ya no soportaba mas . Habían transcurrido los largos y eternos cuatro meses y no tenia noticias de su vuelta , de si me recordaba , de si me amaba aun … Estaba rota y desgarrada por la pena , una pena que me consumía día a día . Edward se había clavado muy dentro de mi y con su marcha se había llevado parte de mi alma , dejándome muerta en vida . No soportaba vivir sin el , no , Edward había llegado a lo mas profundo de mi corazón dándome cuenta a cada día que pasaba lejos de el , que cada día lo amaba mas . El dolor ya era insoportable , frente al espejo no me reconocía a mi misma , no era la Bella de siempre … no hasta que el no volviese .

Lagrimas volvían a derramarse por mi mejilla al sentir cuanto lo echaba de menos , necesitaba sentirlo y perderme en sus brazos , sentir su amor , su consuelo , su protección , el dolor jamás desaparecería hasta no tenerlo de vuelta a mi lado . En las noches apenas dormía , sentía la cama vacía sin el , su olor seguía impregnado aun en la almohada , en mi cuerpo , en mi piel y en lo mas profundo de mi alma . Me despertaba con un inmenso dolor en el pecho y gritando , llorando en las noches . Mi padre me consolaba como lo hacia cuando era una niña . Yo me aferraba a sus brazos llorando con amargura , mientras el dolor perforaba mi pecho cada noche , haciéndolas insoportables .

Observando sentada en mi habitación por la ventana , a lo lejos divise a Alice hablando con Jasper como venían haciendo a diario . Me sentía inmensamente agradecida con Japer , no me dejaba sola jamás , me protegía como según el le había echo prometer Edward .

El sonido de mi celular me hizo volverme bruscamente , desde el día que Mike entro en casa , cualquier sonido o movimiento me asustaban y aterraban . Desganada fui a contestar el celular , tal vez fuese mi padre … me sentía feliz por el , estaba muy recuperado y mejorado e incluso había podido notar un nuevo brillo en sus ojos .

Era un numero desconocido … sentí pánico y miedo … sentía horror cuando me ocultaban el numero , temía que Mike volviese o me llamase … con un nudo en la garganta conteste .

- ¿ Digas ? – susurre temblorosa y aun llorosa . Así había pasado demasiadas horas , demasiados días , demasiados meses .

Se oyó un gran suspiro a través del celular , el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mi , al otro lado del celular no decían nada , solo se podía oír su respiración .

- ¿ Hola ? – volví a pregunta .

- Isabella … – sofoque un grito desde lo mas hondo de mi alma , era el … era Edward , por fin oía su voz tras tantos meses , no podía creerlo …

- Edward … - susurre llorando sin poder soportar mas mi pena y mi dolor . Ahora mas que nunca me daba cuenta de cuanto extrañaba su voz y de cuanto lo extrañaba a el , y sobretodo me daba cuenta de que el era mi vida entera .

- ¿ Como estas ? – me aferre al teléfono como si fuese el mismo Edward . Su voz era triste , parecía desganado , el miedo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo … ¿ me quería aun ?

- No … muy … bien … - conteste llorando a lagrima viva . No esperaba su llamada y menos aun oír su hermosa voz … no era capaz de contener el llanto .

- Isabella … dime algo … ¿ me has extrañado ? – su voz sonó temblorosa , triste , apagada . ¿ Que estaba pasando ?¿ lo habría perdido ?

Grite desgarrándome de dolor ante esa posibilidad , NO , no podía perderlo , no ahora que tanto anhelaba recuperarlo .

- Isabella … tranquilízate … por favor - ¿ estaba Edward llorando ? tras esas palabras no se oyó nada mas … el había cortado la llamada …

- ¡ Edward ! … no me dejes … vuelveeee – grite aun sabiendo que el no podía oírme . Me tire sobre la cama , gritando y pataleando como una niña pequeña ¿ estaba todo perdido ?

**POV EDWARD**

Oír su voz … me estaba muriendo , estaba agonizando , mi Bella la alegría de mi vida . Corrí preparando mis cosas , no soportaba un minuto mas sin verla , su llanto me había echo pensar que me extrañaba , que me necesitaba … Los últimos meses se habían convertido en una pesadilla sin mi princesa a mi lado , sin verla cada día , NO , el dolor ya no era soportable … necesitaba verla , necesitaba sentirla a mi lado , sentir su calor …

No , no había vida después de ella , me había metido en el trabajo prácticamente día y noche para poder soportar el dolor de su ausencia a mi lado . Por Japer acababa de enterarme que no salía de su casa y que pasaba horas y horas en la ventana de su habitación , que había perdido peso y que no se veía bien ¿ era por mi ?

Si yo era el culpable de tan grande sufrimiento no me lo perdonaría en la vida , no jamás podría soportar verla así por mi culpa . Sorbí las abundantes lagrimas que me inundaban el rostro , no , no había mayor dolor que estar separado de Bella . Volvería por Bella y si ella no me amaba aun la enamoraría , Bella tendría que ser mía de por vida … de lo contrario no seria vida , no tras estos duros meses sin ella , sin su rubor , sin su timidez , sin ella …

No había querido preguntar a Jasper o Rosalie antes por ella , de lo contrario sabia que iba a volver enseguida y entonces todo estaría perdido de nuevo … todo seria como antes .Ahora ya no me importaba mendigar su amor un poco mas … no si así la tenia a mi lado .

Cogí el celular y marque rápidamente a Rosalie .

- Rose … - susurre llorando de felicidad al saber que iba a volver a ver a mi Bella .

- ¿ Edward ? ¡ dios mio eres tu ! – grito emocionada .

- Rose salgo ahora hacia allá – susurre muy emocionado – necesito pedirte algo importante para mi .

Ahora me daba cuenta me mi error , jamas debí marcharme , debí de luchar por mi matrimonio ¿ como serian las cosas después de tantos meses ?

**POV BELLA**

Había llegado a casa de los Cullen casi a rastras por Alice , yo no me sentía con fuerzas para una cena así , solo quería encerrarme en casa y llorar , por la llamada de Edward y por que no había vuelto a llamar . Me sentía desesperada y sin ánimos para nada . Alice había insistido en traerme para distraerme , yo me había negado , pero entre ella y Jasper habían logrado convencerme tras haberme vuelto a encontrar llorando … como tantas veces atrás ...

Me sentía bien al estar con la familia de Edward , me sentía como en familia , pero siempre faltaba el … así jamás seria lo mismo . Todos me observaban de manera constantemente y de forma extraña , eso me hacia sentir muy inquieta . Suponía que era por mi rostro demacrado al aver pasado desde la mañana llorando tras la llamada . Me había puesto un chándal cómodo y una simple coleta , no me sentía con ánimos para nada mas .

- Bella ¿ me haces un favor ? – me dijo Esme en tono cariñoso , asentí intentando sonreírse – para la cena aun queda un par de horas y hemos decidió ver una película mientras . La he olvidado arriba en la habitación de Edward ¿ puedes ir por ella ? la veras al entrar .

- C-claro – conteste con un nudo en la garganta . No podía soportar la idea de entrar en el dormitorio de Edward , pero no quería hacerle un desprecio a Esme . Todos estaban en la sala , sus rostros parecían muy felices y emocionados , incluso los ojos de Rose parecían cristalizados .

Lentamente comencé a subir los escalones hacia la habitación de el … haciendo eterno el momento de entrar en ella … sin el . Un llanto lastimero comenzó a florecer dentro de mi , intente controlar las lagrimas , no mas , no aquí delante de la familia Cullen . Tome aire antes de entrar , la pena volvía a embargarme junto con una sensación de tristeza enorme .

Al abrir la puerta sentí un fuerte impacto … el corazón se me paro , el llanto que había intentado contener salía a flote con gran intensidad … abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces por si estaba viendo un espejismo o estaba en una de mis fantasías … pero no … Edward se encontraba frente a mi .

* * *

Hola mis cielos ! ¿ que os parecio el cap ? quiero decir que creia necesario que el se fuese , pero no deseaba hacer infinito ese momento , por eso paso todo lo que paso en un solo cap . No lo queria mas tiempo separados ¿ como creeis que sera su reencuentro ? ¿ os gusto el cap ? ahora se vuelven a reencontrar y al parecer ambos aunque con dificultades quieren estar juntos ¿ que les parecio Tanya ? LA DISTACIA NO HA ECHO EL OLVIDO , SU AMOR AHORA ES MAS FUERTE 

Una vez mas agradecer el apoyo aun si tener a delantos : anastasia , dreyescansecoPSC , ma ofelia duarte teky , natacha , cintygise , bercegis , suiza 19 , mv1824 , alimago , beakis , lesliecullenJb , liz cat miau etzelita , miscullen89 , sharitoSD , chitwii , kendra vegahernandez , mikagiss , ela fordyce , lunaangel09 , janalez , bella mariie 18 , alissoon97 , melania , gmaciaszuniga , lau garcia , florchus16 , gabu , monica dianita 13 y solmary gracias por esos reviews que tanto me alegran el dia , os adoro ! gracias a las personas nuevas que van llegando y a esos reviews tan cariñosos , gracias de verdad .

Agradecer a las alertas , favoritos y a las chicas del FB gracias , espero que poco a poco tb se animen a dejar sus reviews **NO ME ABANDONEIS** **POR FAVOR** , besos y gracias ! nos vemos el domingo .

Por cierto , gracias a vosotros llegamos a los 300 reviews ! gracias ! Si deseaid podeis pasaros por mi otro fic LA CHICA DEL SERVICIO , muacks !


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19 : Capitulo 18 . Te he echado de menos .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 18 – TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS**

**POV BELLA**

Sentí como todo mi ser se debilitaba … mi Edward se encontraba frente a mi , con rostro triste , al igual que yo había perdido peso y se notaba angustiado . Parpadee de modo frenético , esperando que las lagrimas cesaran pero al contrario , empece a hiperventilar y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar . La emoción embargaba mi cuerpo , sentía que no podía moverme en esos momentos , su visión ante mi era demasiado perfecta y solo pude quedarme contemplando a Edward … cuatro eternos y angustiosos meses sin el … y ahora lo tenia frente a mi … no podía creerlo .

- Isabella … - pude notar la emoción en su voz , mi cuerpo se estremeció al volver a oír mi nombre en sus labios . Quería correr hacia el , perderme en sus brazos y que me dijera que entre nosotros no había cambiado nada , pero no sabia que debía de hacer ¿ el aun me querría ? - ¿ vienes ?

Pregunto con su brazos abiertos para mi . Sin tan siquiera dudarlo , me lance hacia sus brazos desesperada y el me abrazo con el mismo sentimiento . Sentía de nuevo su calor , su aroma , todo parecía mentira … hacia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía así . Me aferre a su pecho sin poder dejar de llorar , en ese lugar era donde quería esta toda mi vida , en su pecho y sobretodo en su corazón . Cuanto dolía ahora saber todo el tiempo que había perdido a su lado , cuanto dolía ahora haberlo perdido a el .

- Edward … - llore abrazándome fuertemente a su pecho . Pude notar como el cuerpo de Edward comenzaba a temblar , entonces supe que el también estaba llorando - estas aquí … no puedo creerlo .

Con suavidad , tomo mi rostro entre sus manos . Nuestras miradas se encontraron después de tantos meses y en sos ojos pude notar la emoción junto con el dolor vivido . Cerré los ojos un solo segundo , pues no quería perderme de nuevo esa hermosa mirada y a pesar del dolor , de la separación y de la angustia ahora sentía que era la mujer mas feliz de la tierra … lo tenia conmigo , a mi lado y no era otro sueño … era real .

- Bella … te he extrañado tanto – la intensidad de su mirada , sus ojos llorosos y sus palabras hicieron que me sintiese gelatina en sus brazos - no soportaba estar mas tiempo lejos de ti … y con la llamada por un momento he sentido que me necesitabas aquí … perdona si no era el momento … he tenido que volver … oír tu voz después de tantos meses ha sido devastador para mi … tu voz me ha transmitido angustia , dolor y tristeza … dime algo ...

No estaba preparada para el impacto que suponía tenerlo de nuevo de vuelta y oírlo decir llorando cuanto me había echado de menos ¿ que iba a ser de nosotros ? Sus palabras tranquilizaban mi ansiedad y mi temor por un momento , sintiendo que todo era igual por parte .

Mirándolo a los ojos , pegue mis labios a los suyos . De esa forma quería contestar a su pregunta , sentía que era la mejor manera de responderla , que sintiese todo en el beso ,que sintiese que yo necesitaba su contacto , sus besos , sus caricias y sobretodo a el . Era un beso con sabor agridulce después de meses separados y sobretodo del dolor vivido . Bebimos con ansiedad las lagrimas el uno de otro en ese beso tan necesitado y doloroso . Su lengua se sumergió en la profundidad de mi boca y busco a la mía anhelo y desesperación . Su sedosa y dulce lengua comenzó a vibrar con la mía , ambas se buscaban , se necesitaban y sobretodo anhelaban el consuelo de la otra en ese momento tan esperado y necesitado por los dos .

Su cuerpo se ciño al mio como encajando en una sola pieza , mi cuerpo estaba echo para entras entre sus brazos y solo entre sus brazos . Necesitaba gritarle cuanto lo amaba , pero tenia miedo de las represalia que podría tomar Tanya , su amenaza persistía a cada segundo en mi cabeza …

Tu no vas a poder decirle cuanto le amas … supongo que tu no querrás ver que la vida de papa vuelve a correr peligro a causa de saber como ha sucedido tu matrimonio con Edward , papa odiara a Edward por que pensara que quiso comprarte como a una puta barata y así fue … los padres de Edward están muy ilusionados ¿ sabes por que ? por que Edward tenia planeado construir su propio hospital ¿ y sabes donde ha invertido todo ese dinero ? si , en ti , en todo lo referente a papa . Aun sigue cosechando riqueza , pero no lo bastante como para poder hacer su sueño realidad ¿ entiendes a donde quiero llegar ? ¿ que pensaría sus padres y hermanos de ti al saber que el ha gastado el dinero que tenia reservado para su gran sueño en ti ? cuando tu ni siquiera lo amabas . Verán que todo a sido por tu bien , por tu interés y te ODIARAN , o de lo contrario darán a elegir a Edward ¿ eso es lo que quieres ? … mama se ha puesto en contacto conmigo , ya sabe que papa vuelve a tener todo y desea volver a casa , aunque la verdad ahora no me conviene … todo depende de ti .

Tenia miedo que hiciese daño a las personas que yo mas amaba en el mundo , pero no se lo iba a permitir , no ahora que volvía a tener a Edward conmigo . Hoy no arruinaría este maravilloso momento , mañana … me dije a mi misma , mañana hablaría con Edward para que ambos habláramos con mi padre y con su familia para decirles la verdad con la que Tanya amenazaba , entonces si … podría decirle cuanto lo amaba y al fin ser felices . Aun sin el apoyo de ellos … ya nadie mas importaba solo el y yo , ya no mas dolor , ya no mas sufrimiento , quería olvidar el calvario que había vivido y ya no me importaba si era solo junto a el .

Queriendo olvidar las imágenes en mi mente de Tanya , bese a Edward con mas intensidad . Edward acaricio mi espalda con ternura mientras nuestras lenguas hambrientas se deslizaban en las profundidades de la boca del otro saboreando cada parte de ella , saboreando y haciendo eterno el momento de nuestro encuentro . Su sabor era demasiado exquisito y embriagador , no puede evitar gemir al sentir las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos después de tanto tiempo de ausencia . Edward gruño y lentamente se fue apartando de mi , apoyando su frente sobre mía . Yo continué aferrada a su camisa con inquietud , no deseaba soltarlo , no lo volvería de dejar escapar .

- Bella … - gimió Edward – no sabes la falta que me has hecho cada día … cada segundo … sigues aquí , no puedo creerlo .

Podía notar su nudo en la garganta , sus ojos me decían al observarme que no había cambiado nada … que el todavía me amaba ... mi corazón se hincho de amor en esos momentos , por que yo lo amaba de esa misma forma hermosa .

- Te … he echado … de menos – susurre acariciando su rostro entre lagrimas . Sin poder creer que fuese real , comencé a acariciar el contorno de su rostro , sus ojos lloroso , su perfecta nariz , sus labios carnosos y su mejilla bañada en lagrimas de dolor . Era el … era tan real como el amor que yo sentía por el .

Edward cerro los ojos un segundo, dejándose llevar por mis caricias y cuando los abrió en sus ojos había una mezcla de emoción y tristeza .

- Pensé que jamás … te oiría decir eso – susurro conteniendo el llanto – Bella , dime que no estas así de demacrada por mi culpa , dime que la perdida de peso que ha sufrido tu cuerpo no es por mi , mi amor por favor , dime que no … que no he sido tan cruel como para eso ...

- Edward … - susurre buscando su mirada tan triste y desolada – han sido …meses muy duros … sin ti … pensé que no podía soportarlo ...

- Dios mio … princesa – me abrazo contra su pecho desesperado . Podía oír el latido de su corazón muy descompasado y desbocado – se me parte el alma verte así … ¿ que he hecho ? dios mio … ¿ que ?

Edward se culpaba por mi sufrimiento pero la culpa solo la tenia yo , por no haberme encarado con Tanya y haberme enfrentado a nuestras familias exponiendoles la verdad . Me daba miedo involucrarlo con todo lo referente al demonio de Tanya , lo mejor seria que yo me ocupase de todo y ahora tenia fuerzas para demostrarle a Tanya que no le temía y que mi amor por Edward estaba por encima de todo y de todos . La iba a enfrentar sin miedos asegurandole que lucharía contra viendo y marea por ese hombre que tenia abrazado a mi .

- Edward , no te culpes … yo con mi comportamiento sin darme cuenta te pedí tiempo – susurre levantando mi mirada hacia el - y tu me lo distes ...

- ¿ Y que he conseguido Bella ? – la emoción de su voz me traspasaba haciendo que su dolor fuese el mio una vez mas .

- Has conseguido demasiadas cosas Edward … que te echara de menos cada día y que sepa lo realmente importante que eres en mi vida … ya no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti – susurre con sinceridad . Hoy tenia miedo a decirle cuanto lo amaba por no tener todo resuelto con Tanya . Pero no hacia falta palabras para que Edward supiese lo que el significaba para mi … simplemente lo iba a sentir , por que eso era algo que yo no podía ni quería ocultar .

- Isabella ¿ que significa todo esto mi amor ? – pregunto esperanzado - ¿ vamos a crear un futuro juntos , verdad mi vida ? Dime que es así … te necesito a mi lado Isabella .

Volví a abrazarlo con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho , necesitaba decirle cuanto lo amaba ya … necesitaba hacerle saber que no quería volver a perderlo , pero no quería dañarlo de nuevo ... no hasta que al fin fuese libre de las garras de Tanya … aguanta me dije a mi misma , solo un día mas Bella .

- No lo dudes , no quiero volver a perderte – susurre sobre su pecho – quiero y deseo intentarlo , sin ti no he sido feliz , sin ti he estado muerta Edward … se que las cosas no van a ser fáciles … pero ya no importa .

- Lo se , lo se princesa – susurro sobre mi cabello – Isabella cuando me fui pensé que no podría soportar estar a tu lado si no me amabas … pero no sabes lo equivocado que estaba , vivir sin ti es demasiado duro como para exigirte nada . Si me necesitas a tu lado aquí estaré , si no eres feliz sin mi haré que cada día a mi lado sea un regalo para ti … no voy a presionarte en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere Bella , solo te pido que oigas a tu corazón y que cuando te sientas preparada , me hables en su nombre … estoy de nuevo aquí y juntos vamos a superar todo , mi vida .

Con esas palabras entendía por que lo amaba tanto , después de meses sin vernos el no me exigía nada , solo se conformaba con estar a mi lado una vez mas . El sin saberlo me daba el tiempo que yo necesitaba para borrar a Tanya de nuestras vidas ¿ como no amarlo ? . Edward tras un breve silencio , volvió a coger mi rostro entre sus manos . Ahora su mirada parecía mas feliz y se notaba lo emocionado que estaba y entonces después de tanto tiempo me dedico ESA sonrisa que tan enamorada me tenia y yo sin poder ocultar mi felicidad de sentirlo de nuevo a mi lado , le devolví la sonrisa con timidez . Cuando había anhelado su sonrisa cada día …

- Te amo , te amo , te amo – susurro cerca de mis labios – pensaba que me moría sin ti , te he necesitado tanto a mi lado Bella …

Un sollozo lastimero se escapo de mis labios al oírlo de nuevo decir cuanto me amaba , al sentir que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran los mismos , tantas noches había llorado temiendo que el me dejase de querer …

Edward con el dolor reflejado en el rostro , comenzó a examinar mi cara como yo había echo con el , el tampoco parecía creerse que todo esto fuese real .

- Lo siento tanto Edward … he cometido tantos errores contigo - confesé sosteniendo su mirada - siempre me has hablado con amor , siempre me lo has dado y yo ¿ que he echo yo contigo ? Destruirte … destruirnos a los dos , por cobardía , por miedo . Debí de oírte tantas veces y sin embargo no fue así ¿ podrás perdonarme todo el daño que te he echo ? Vivir con ese sentimiento , ha sido muy duro cada día .

- No te culpes princesa , ambos no supimos entender las necesidades del otro - suspiro tembloroso - yo no debí marcharme … debí esperar un poco , a penas te di tiempo de nada , me precipite como un loco y créeme que he pagado con creces ese error . Lo peor es saber … que te he arrastrado conmigo en ello .

Con nuestras miradas cruzadas en el otro , Edward se inclino lentamente y sus labios buscaron a los míos con ansias y con desesperación . Mis labios se unieron a los de el cediendo a su entera voluntad , yo era suya , desde el primer momento lo había sido . Me arquee contra su cuerpo , mientras nos besábamos con desesperación y anhelo , con amor , con pasión , con todo que habíamos soportado en esos meses eternos . Enrede los dedos en su cabello como tanto me gustaba y Edward se ciño mas a mi cuerpo posando sus manos sobre mis nalgas para pegarme mas a el . Pude oír su gruñido de ansiedad por la misma necesidad que la mía . Nuestros cuerpo necesitaban fundirse el uno en el otro y desahogar el dolor y la tensión que nos había supuesto esa separación . Con urgencias , chupe su lengua que embestía a la mía con una necesidad desbordante y abrasadora , necesitando mas de el … siempre mas …

- Edward … - susurre sobre sus labios muy a mi pesar – tu familia … nos espera … pero no deseo bajar , quiero estar a tu lado … recuperar el tiempo perdido ...quiero saber de ti …

Lentamente se fue separando de mi sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y una vez mas sentí que me perdía en ellos .

- No están – susurro sobre mis labios con la voz ronca – volverán mas tarde .

Lo observe confundida .

- Les pedí unas horas a solas contigo – susurro acariciando mi mejilla – lo necesitaba tanto Bella , necesitaba estar contigo a solas … hablar … saber que ha ocurrido con nosotros en este tiempo … dime que todo esta bien por favor … es lo único que necesito oír .

Lo observe a los ojos y no pude mas que derrumbarme de nuevo . Aun no podía creer que que lo tuviese a mi lado , que me hubiese dicho que aun me amaba , que me estuviese abrazando y mimando como solo el sabia hacerlo .

-No llores princesa – susurro tomando mi mano para sentarnos en la cama – no me llores mas , presiento que lo has hecho bastante y es muy duro saber que yo he sido … el culpable .

- Edward es solo que ...no me … puedo creer … que estés aquí – susurre tomando sus manos entre las mías - no me puedo creer que aun me quieras … que no pidas nada a cambio cuando lo mereces todo .

Edward me observo emocionado , con lagrimas no derramadas en sus ojos . Limpio mis mejillas con delicadeza , con esa ternura que hacia que me desintegrara en sus brazos y muriese de amor por el .

- Perdóname – dijo emocionado apoyando su frente sobre la mía – pensé que necesitabas tiempo , no sabia el daño que te estaba causando , lo siento tanto mi vida ...

Lo observe emocionada y sin poderme controlar me senté a horcajadas sobre el , necesitaba sentirlo muy cerca de mi cada segundo , no quería perder mas tiempo a su lado … ya había sido demasiado . Sintiendo como sus manos me envolvían , me abrace a el hundiendo mi rostro en la base de su garganta .

- Perdóname tu – dije llorosa sobre su garganta – por todo lo que te hice pasar … por todo el dolor , por no saber ser la esposa que tu tanto merecías … no supe valorar lo que sentías .

- Isabella mírame – pidió con voz extraña .

Levante mi mirada hacia el y pude sentir su felicidad de estar de vuelta a mi lado , pude sentir que no había cambiado nada entre nosotros y pude sentir de nuevo su amor hacia mi .

- Dime ¿ que ha cambiado en estos meses – acuno mi rostro entre sus manos – quiero decir … ¿ que te ha hecho dejar a tu hermana de lado ?

Inspire , esa era una pregunta profunda … temía este momento . No podía explicarle a Edward las cosas con claridad , no hasta tener a Tanya fuera de nuestro camino y poder poderle demostrar cuanto lo amaba .

- Edward … todo a sido muy confuso … estos meses … – susurre temblorosa – cuando todo esto comenzó yo solo pensaba en la felicidad de mi hermana , en no dañarla … dejando a un lado lo que tu me demostrabas en cada instante y lo que yo sentía cada día a tu lado .

Edward cerro los ojos emocionado , sabia que el había anhelado mucho este momento antes de marcharse y yo no había sido capaz de dárselo . Acaricie su rostro con ternura y Edward abrió los ojos de nuevo , nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí que podía morir tranquila en ese momento … moriría de felicidad junto a el .

- No quería ver la falta que me hacías día tras día – continúe mirándole a los ojos – no deseaba traicionar a mi hermana … hasta que al fin me di cuenta que tu jamás la amarías a ella y que yo no deseaba que eso ocurriera … simplemente pensé con claridad ¿ de que me serviría sacrificar lo nuestro ? y la repuesta era clara … de nada … tu jamás amarías a Tanya y mi vida sin ti se había convertido en un infierno , necesitándote día tras día . Me di cuenta muy tarde de todo eso … lo se … te suplico que ahora me dejes reparar mi errores .

- No me buscaste el día que me fui … - afirmo con el rostro contraído de dolor .

- No pude … - susurre con la mirada suplicante - Edward hay cosas que no sabes , pero te pido que confíes en mi... por favor no volveré a defraudarte , necesito un poco de tiempo , solo un poco mas para darte algunas explicaciones …

El me observo preocupado , pero tras unos segundos asintió .

- Mi princesa sera como tu digas , pero no olvides que me tienes aquí - susurro acariciando mi mejilla - si necesitas que te guie en algo por favor pídemelo , no cargues tu sola con el peso de los dos .

- Edward , dime que todo esta bien entre nosotros , por favor dímelo - suplique temblorosa .

- Ahora lo esta mi vida , ahora todo esta bien por que estamos juntos y no vamos a volver a lo de antes - dijo con ternura acariciando mis manos - vamos a estar bien … si tu quieres lo vamos a estar , en mi nada a cambiado .

- Te adoro ... - susurre emocionada - Edward por esta noche te pido que no me hagas preguntas , solo siente , solo eso … a veces las palabras no son suficientes para demostrar algo … siente como mi corazón late por ti , por que estas de vuelta … por que ya no concibo una vida sin ti … te has convertido en el centro de mi vida … sin ti no soy nada .

POV EDWARD

La estreche entre mis brazos con fuerzas , no había palabras para describir lo emocionado que me sentía al oír las palabras de los labios de Bella … . Todo significaba que Bella me quería aunque aun no lo decía , pero ¿ me amaba ? Si no lo hacia ya no tardaría en hacerlo , sus palabras describían exactamente lo que yo sentía por ella y yo la amaba mas que a mi propia vida . Aun no podría creer que estuviésemos juntos de nuevo , había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle … pero ella me había pedido que no esta noche , había percibido miedo en algunas de sus palabras ¿ pero a que ?

Su mirada me decía mucho mas de lo que decían sus palabras , su llanto desgarrador , su rostro contraído de dolor … ¿ por que no había vuelto antes por ella ? ¿ por que la había dejado tan sola ?

- Bella soy feliz al oírte decir todo eso – susurre echándome un poco hacia tras para poder obsérvala - ¿ quieres contarme algo de tu vida sobre estos meses ? Necesito saber de ti …

La note tensarse , incluso ¿ su mirada parecía angustiada ?

- Edward te he extrañado a cada segundo , que me has hecho mucha falta – susurro acunado mi rostro entre sus manos – nada parecía igual sin ti … que he estado rota de dolor en todo momento en estos largos meses .

Unas lagrimas incontroladas se derramaron por mi mejilla … Bella me quería … sus palabras describían el mismo infierno que yo había sentido sin ella ¿ que había echo ? La había abandonado sin mirar atrás y ahora al verla tan frágil entre mis brazos me daba cuenta de mi error .

- Yo no me he sentido mejor que tu … - confesé angustiado . Bella secaba mis lagrimas con sus cálidas manitas , aun no podía creer que la tuviese en mis brazos de nuevo – me he sentido vació , sin vida , estos meses han sido los mas duros de mi vida … con la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a pasar entre nosotros y si te iba a encontrar a mi vuelta …

Bella se inclino un poco y bese sus labios con amor y ternura , necesitaba sentirla de nuevo entre mis brazos , necesitaba saber que aun era mía .

- He sabido de ti por Jasper … me tenias muy preocupado – confesé sobre sus labios – no sabia si me necesitabas aquí o de lo contrario lejos de ti , por eso decidí esperar a terminar mi trabajo allí . Pero a sido muy duro baby ... dejarte a sido lo mas duro que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida … por que mi vida sin ti no ha tenido sentido .

- Edward … dime que no es tarde … necesito oírlo – lloro apoyando su frente sobre la mía – presiento que tus sentimientos hacia mi no ha cambiado … pero necesito oírlo por favor .

- ¿ Tarde ? si tu me quieres de vuelta aquí estaré cariño – suspire besando sus lagrimas – necesito tenerte a mi lado para sentirme vivo . Quiero pasar todas las noches contigo a la hora del crepúsculo , que miremos como crece cada luna nueva y ver como se cruza un eclipse , quiero amanecer contigo todas las mañanas ¿ sabes por que ? por que te amo Bella , simplemente te amo y jamas he dejado de hacerlo .

- Dime que no es un sueño … que eres real … - emocionado , no pude mas que besarle a los labios y al fin soltar todo el deseo contenido . Sus palabras se habían clavado en mi alma de la manera mas dulce y emotiva posible . Bella se notaba desesperada por tenerme entre sus brazos … Bella me quería … claro que me quería .

- Baby quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez – gemí sobre sus labios – necesito sentirte de nuevo entre mis brazos , necesito de ti … necesito sentirte mía …

- Por favor … – musito enredo sus manos en mi cabello con pasión – necesito sentirte dentro de mi y saber que todo esto es real … que estas aquí … que eres mio ...

Gemí ante sus palabras y tome su boca con posecion , con la necesidad de perderme en ella una y otra vez hasta la locura . Bella comenzó a contonearse contra mi como una gatita hambrienta y yo no lo deseaba menos que ella , no pude evitar gemir al sentirla tan cálida después de tantos meses entrañando cada parte de ella . Nuestras lenguas se buscaron y se encontraron con pasión y fogosidad , era un beso necesitado , dulce y apasionado .

La boca de Bella se sentía húmeda y caliente invitándome a perderme en ella , la bese con la mas de las dulzuras , demostrándole cuanto la había echado de menos y cuanto la había extrañado . Bella me devolvió el beso a su misma vez , con dulzura y necesidad . Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos , nuestros cuerpos hablaban por si solos .

Lentamente la posicione sobre la cama boca arriba y comencé a desnudarla , se veía demasiado delgada y su pantalón de chándal aun la hacia mas . Bella me observaba con deseo mientras que yo lentamente me iba deshaciendo de cada una de sus prendas . Cuando la tuve en ropa interior tuve que cerrar los ojos , Bella era como un sueño , mas que un sueño … era mi sueño . Tumbada boca arriba , se veía frágil e indefensa , en ropa interior , con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior… había extrañado tanto sus gestos … sus caricias , su entrega cuando hacíamos el amor … lo había extrañado todo de ella .

- Sigues igual de hermosa – gemí desvistiéndome con la mirada de Bella recorriendo mi cuerpo – he recordado cada parte de tu perfecto cuerpo como si te tuviese conmigo siempre . Te he soñado cada noche , deseando tenerte a mi lado … no se como pude marcharme .

Bella me observaba callada sin decir una sola palabra , solo observándome con intensidad . Cuando estuve totalmente desnudo , ella gimió y pude notar sus deseos de mi y eso me hizo gruñir de placer . Bella se inclino sobre los codos y de manera muy sensual y provocadora comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior . Me estaba matando … estaba muriendo … ahora si estaba en el mismo cielo .

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda , sin soportar un segundo mas su visión ante mi , me posicione entre sus piernas y ambos no pudimos evitar jadear a la misma vez , al sentir el contacto de nuestros sexos después de cuatro largos meses .

- Edward … - gimió Bella con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello .

- Pídeme … pídeme lo que quieras baby – jadee sobre su boca .

- Hazme el amor … lento y suave … por favor – succiono mi labio con verdadera devoción – necesito sentirte dulce , cálido , tierno .

Con un gruñido de satisfacción desde lo mas hondo de mi ser , lentamente comencé a fundirme en ella … muy despacio , sin prisas , con dulzura como ella me había pedido . Desde lo mas hondo de mi broto un gruñido como el de un animal herido , al sentirla tan estrecha y humedad por mi ¿ como había soportado sin hundirme en ella cada noche ? ¿ como había soportado mi vida sin ella ? Jamas me lo perdonaría a mi mismo , jamas .

- Oh Edward … - lloriqueo abrazándose a mi cuerpo , con sus manos enredados en mi cabello y sus piernas en torno a mi cintura con desesperación .

- Si mi vida … yo también necesitaba … sentirte – gemí hundiéndome en ella con embestidas lentas y prolongadas - duele mucho Bella … duele saber como … he podido dejarte …

Notaba como el cuerpo de Bella temblaba bajo de mi . Ella comenzó a moverse debajo de mi mientras gemía devilmente como una gatita hambrienta y asustada . Yo me estaba muriendo , el placer de sentirme dentro de ella era un regalo demasiado grande , que después del sufrimiento que le había causado no creía merecer . Lentamente continúe embistiéndola dentro y fuera , mientras Bella se contoneaba debajo de mi buscando en todo momento el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestros labios .

- Me has echo … tanta falta … - gimió Bella con la respiración agitada mientras continuaba el ritmo entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente , prolongando el placer que ambos sentíamos al sentirnos de nuevo el uno al otro . Grite al oír sus palabras ... el placer de hacer el amor con ella y sobretodo susurrándome esas palabras era lo mas maravilloso del mundo .

- Te amo Isabella – gruñí sobre sus labios – no puedo estar … sin ti … eres mi vida .

Tomando de nuevo posecion de su boca con la mas de las pasiones , comencé a penetrarla con embestidas mas prolongadas y rápidas . Nuestros gemidos , jadeos y gruñidos podían oírse en toda la casa , no podíamos acallar el placer de tenernos el unos al otro de nuevo , sintiéndonos y amandonos con esa necesidad que nos consumía con lentitud y sensualidad . No había un placer mas grande que hacerle amor con la mujer que yo amaba … con mi mujer .

- Edward … no vuelvas a dejarme … - suplico con la voz temblorosa y sentí el corazón desgarrado de dolor - no podría soportarlo de nuevo … no ahora que vuelvo a tenerte … amamé Edward … amamé .

- Jamas cariño - confesé mirándola a los ojos suplicando su perdón - y lo hago mi vida… te amo … no he dejado de hacerlo … un segundo …

Intentando olvidar el dolor de lo vivido y sentido , me incline un poco hacia abajo mientras continuaba embistiéndola con sensualidad . Tome sus pechos entre mis manos y gruñí , gruñí , gruñí cada noche había soñado con tener su cuerpo temblando debajo de mi y ese sueño ahora era una realidad .

- Te he soñado cada noche baby - su cuerpo me acogía como si jamas hubiese existido un paréntesis de tiempo entre nosotros , toda Bella era receptiva conmigo . No había olvidado un segundo lo cálido que era sentirse dentro de ella como en esos momentos , no había podido olvidar el placer que me suponía la electricidad que recorría nuestros cuerpo en cada embestida como en ese mismo instante .

Me estaba muriendo por dejarme ir dentro de ella , pero a la misma vez quería prolongar al máximo ese momento que estábamos viviendo . Nuestros cuerpos enlazados como en una solo , su boca pegada a la mía devorándonos sin medidas , ya no era lento , ya no era suave , nuestros cuerpo exigían mucho mas que eso . La penetraba con fogosidad , sin poder ocultar mis deseos de ella y mi amor por ella . Bella sabia complacerme en cada momento , su cuerpo estaba aferrado al mio como si me fuese a ir de nuevo y eso dolía a la vez que me emocionada al saber lo que eso suponía su actitud .

- Cada noche he soñado con mi vuelta … suplicando desde la distancias que me esperaras - gemía desesperado de nuevo bajando y lamiendo sus deliciosos pechos que se erizaban con solo sentir mi aliento en ellos - hoy soy feliz de nuevo … como el día que te conocí … como el día que fuiste mi esposa … como el día que fuiste mía por primera vez …

- Edward … Edward …. - lloriqueo contoneándose debajo de mi - no olvido ninguno de esos días … me di cuenta demasiado tarde que también … fueron los días mas felices de mi vida …

Sus palabras , su ardor , su devoción y su pasión en el momento me hacia sentirme querido por ella como jamas antes había sentido . Sentía su amor por mi , no me lo decía y aunque anhelaba oírlo mas que a nada en el mundo , le daría su tiempo a abrirse ante mi . Comencé a ascender de nuevo teniendo sed de su boca , de esa boca tan tierna que me estaba llenando de vida de nuevo , de esa boca que había extrañado , de su voz , su aliento , su sonrisa .

Toda ella era perfecta para mi , toda ella era mi vida . Pegando mis labios a los suyos con desesperación comencé a moverme mas rápido sobre ella , Bella movía sus cadera debajo de mis , contoneándose , rozándose a cada momento , buscando con anhelo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos . Sus manos aferradas a mi nuca me decía que realmente yo lo era todo para ella , su entrega , su ternura … y a pesar de no declararlo en voz alta su amor .

En cada estocada se sentía en amor en el ambiente , nuestros cuerpos consumidos por la llama que ardía desde los mas profundos de ellos … todo era transparente entre nosotros … ahora si comenzaba nuestra felicidad juntos . Sintiéndome muy debilitado , comencé a disminuir las estocadas y a volver a hacerle el amor lento , suave y cálido . Regalándonos besos profundos que decían mucho mas que palabras , nuestras lenguas enlazadas se susurraban promesas silenciosas que desde hoy serian cumplidas . Sintiéndome rozando los limites del placer , salí y entre en Bella con delicadeza , moviéndome en círculos aumentando el placer , mientras sus piernas en torno a mi cuerpo me hacia entrar en los mas profundo de ella .

- Edward … no soporto mas … ha sido demasiado … tiempo – gruñí . Entendía perfectamente lo que trataba de decirme , yo también me sentía al borde del orgasmo … habían sido muchos meses sin ella y el placer de sentirla por fin ya no era soportable .

- Damelo baby – gruñí al sentir como lentamente se tensaba en torno a mi . La embestí con mas rapidez , pero igualmente con dulzura Y sin demora , saboreando el placer de sentir como Bella se tensaba cada vez mas en torno a mi pene con cada embestida haciéndome arder de pasión . Isabella se contoneaba bajo de mi de la forma mas sensual y provocativa, haciéndome sentir al borde del precipicio del que deseaba saltar en ese mismo instante .

- Oh … ohh … ¡ Edward ! – tras gritar mi nombre, note como se desintegraba bajo de mi en mil pedazos haciendo que mi auto control se desvaneciera con ella , que tras una larga e intensa estocada llegue al orgasmo mas deseado en estos últimos meses .

- ¡ Dios … Bella ! – grite vaciándome dentro de Bella . Me desplome sobre su cuerpo sin dejar caer mi peso sobre ella , nuestras respiraciones estaban muy alteradas y aun notaba como el cuerpo de Bella temblaba debajo de mi . Pude notar que esta vez había sido distinto … algo había cambiado … habíamos echo el amor como siempre , pero se había sentido de distinta manera … Mas pura , mas tierna … con mas amor . Había ocurrido algo extraño y diferente esta vez … pero a la vez mas hermoso que nunca .

Bella acariciaba mi cabello con ternura y tras unos minutos de silencio levante mi mirada hacia ella … sus temblores era por que estaba llorando , me sentí confundido y desconcertado ¿ la habría dañado ?

- ¿ Bella que ocurre ? – pregunte limpiando sus lagrimas con dulzura - ¿ por que lloras ?

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia un lado , comencé a preocuparme ¿ estaría arrepentida ?

- Es solo que … ha habido días … que he pensado … que jamás … volvería a sentirte así – confeso lloriqueando – te he echado … mucho de menos … lloro de felicidad Edward .

- Dios Bella te suplico que me perdones – dejándome llevar , llore con ella . Yo también había tenido pensamientos similares . Pero la culpa había sido mía – te amo tanto que hasta duele … jamás pensé en el daño que te hacia …

- Lo se … lo se – lloro acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y limpiando mis mejillas bañadas en lagrimas con cálidos besos .

- Estoy aquí de nuevo , juro que todo va a estar bien - intente consolarnos a ambos con esas palabras - se que ahora todo te puede parecer confuso , después de meses vuelvo y pretendo que seas mía como antes y a pesar de sentir que es así … no quiero presionarte , entiendo que puedas necesitar tiempo para volverte a acostumbrar a mi .

Ella me observo y sentí que en su mirada había agradecimiento por mis palabras .

- Bella … hablame de ti … cuéntame que has echo - suspire sintiendo como ella limpiaba mis lagrimas .

- Hay poco que decir - susurro con tristeza sin dejar de observarme a los ojos - he pasado estos meses encerrada en mi habitación , esperando tu vuelta y temiendo que ese día no llegase … Edward no sabes lo que duele saber que tu dabas la vida por mi y yo no supe o no quise verlo antes …no estuve a la altura … y ahora tengo miedo … no quiero volver a perderte … siento que vas a desaparecer .

- No , no , no por favor - suplique angustiado - no quiero que sientas miedo , jamas volveré a hacerlo mi vida . No quiero que te levantes cada día temiendo que desaparezca … estaré a tu lado Bella , cada día , cada segundo y cada minuto de mi vida … vivo por ti y para ti … como lo he echo desde la distancia . Por que no te he olvidado un solo instante desde que me fui , tampoco lo intente , por que simplemente no quería olvidar lo mas hermoso que tenia en la vida … que eres tu … te amo demasiado .

Con esas palabras , a pesar de las lagrimas , conseguí su hermosa sonrisa dedicada para mi y solo para mi . Me abrazo una vez mas y yo me emocione de nuevo al estrecharla entre mis brazos . Sus palabras me devolvían a la vida , después de tantos meses sumido en un oscuridad eterna . A penas ayer estaba llorando y derrumbado sin saber que iba a ser de mi vida … sin ella a mi lado . Hoy estaba conmigo y sabia que me quería , yo la amaba … hacer el amor se había sentido diferente , no por el tiempo , no por la distancia que había habido entre nosotros , simplemente por el amor que ahora si , los dos nos teníamos .

Bella se aparto de mi un poco , para que volviese a mirarla .

- Cuéntame de ti - pregunto sonriéndome - ¿ como te fui allí ? ¿ que tal el trabajo ?

- La verdad muy bien - dije dándole un pequeño beso en su pequeña y tierna nariz - me han ofrecido un puesto allí … yo les he pedido tiempo y ellos han accedido … me estarán esperando por si un día tomo la decisión de marchar .

- Edward … - su voz tembló de nuevo .

- Shhh Isabella , cuando me valla sera contigo - ella volvió a sonreír de nuevo - quiero que nos asentemos como pareja , que pasemos tiempo con la familia … no voy a pedirte que renuncies a nada por mi … ya veremos con el tiempo ¿ si ? Tiempo nos sobra .

Bella asintió complacida pero en sus ojos pude ver una pregunta que ella temía hacer ¿ que seria ?

- ¿ Has conocido a … mucha gente en Londres ? - suspire entendiendo sus miedos .

En esos momentos a mi mente vinieron recuerdos vividos en Londres … recuerdo que me sentía en la obligación de compartir con Bella .

- Isabella … - susurre nervioso y note como su cuerpo se tensaba – necesito contarte algo .

- N-no lo digas … - lloriqueo de nuevo con el rostro contraído de dolor ¿ sabia que pensaba decirle ?

- Tienes que saber … que conocí a alguien … en Londres … - un llanto desgarrador irrumpió desde lo mas profundo de su alma , dejándome confundido por un momento .

- ¡ NO ! No , no , no - sus lagrimas se derraban y me dejaban completamente aturdido . Si había conocido a alguien , pero no había llegado a pasar nada aunque Zafrina lo hubiese intentando .

- Isabella ¿ que pasa ? - su forma de llorar era completamente desgarradora y yo aun no le había contado nada , solo pretendía que no hubiesen secretos entre nosotros - aun no te he contado nada ¿ por que lloras así ?

Ella me observo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y entonces note como un suspiro de los mas hondo de su alma florecía , mientras sus ojos buscaban los mio con una suplica silenciosa .

- No lo soporto … no puedo imaginarte en brazos de otra mujer - susurro muy bajito llorando .

- ¿ Por que Isabella ? - pregunte intentando descifrar el misterio en la intensidad de su mirada . En esos momentos pude sentir su miedo a perderme de nuevo y entonces hablo sorprendiéndome con sus palabras .

- Por que … **te amo**Edward - mi corazón dejo de latir y mis ojos volvieron a inundarse de lagrimas . El dolor de estos meses atrás se disipaba en un segundo con las palabras que tanto había anhelado oír tiempo atrás - te amo demasiado como para soportarlo .

Sin poder soportar un segundo mas lo emocionado que estaba me abrace a Bella llorando de emoción … **Bella me amaba **.

* * *

Ais chicas ! Bueno aqui un cap emotivo y para mi gusto hermoso ¿ que me decis vosotras ?como he dico mas arriba espero estar a la altura por lo menos en este cap tan esperado . A Bella le ha costado un empujon ver que no puede callarse algo tan grande como su amor por Edward .

Decir que estoy algo preocupada por que desde hace 2 caps , me faltan algunas de mis chicas que estan desde siempre , espero que sigan por aqui :( 

**Recalcar decir lo importante que son vuestros reviews para mi , ya sean un simple me gusta , sigue o ****adelante , es un animo para ver a las personas que tengo ahi en cada cap .** Decir como ya dije en FB a algunas que no tienen cuentas y no saben como hacerlo : al final del cap pone review , pinchais ahi y ya poneis el nombre y el comentario que querais publicar GRACIAS .

Agradecer a esas personas tan maravillosas que dejan su tiempo en dejarme un review de animo , de queja de consejo , de apoyo a todos : alimago , ma ofelia duarte , beakis , teky , dianita13 , suiza19 , leslie CullebJb monica , melania , cintygise , marah2221 , liz cat miau , daniielithaPSRC , isabella de mikecullen , andre22-twi randa1 , ClarybelleGabu , alissoon97 , gmaciaszuniga , liloc , anastasia , ela fordyce , janalez , estevas guest x2 , fabicullen , djcp91 , anny26cullen , florchus16 , natacha , bella mariie 18 , LoreMolina y solmary como siempre gracias ! por estar ahi cada dia , a las personas que se van agregando , GRACIAS Y BESOS ENORMES .

Agradecer a las chicas que me siguen desde FB A **Swan Isabella** , que me dan su apoyo cada dia y noche y me animan con sus comentarios , a las alertas y favoritos , a los que solo leen , a todos .

Y animar un dia mas a que dejeis vuestros reviews que son mi recompensa despues de cada cap con los que paso muchas horas escribiendo y revisando . ESPEROS VUESTROS REVIEWS CON ILUSION ! **Nos vemos el jueves .**


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20 : Capitulo 19 . Te amo .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 19 - TE AMO**

**POV BELLA**

Se abrazaba a mi llorando … ¿ por qué lo hacía de esa manera ? mi corazón se desgarro de dolor al creer conocer el motivo . Yo le había confesado que lo amaba , no había podido ni querido evitarlo después de saber que podría perderlo … que había otra mujer . Ahora el lloraba abrazado a mi cuerpo desconsoladamente ¿ por que ? se sentía culpable … Edward había estado con otra mujer .

- Edward … - susurre desgarrándome de dolor al sentir su traición . Su mirada , su cuerpo y su voz me lo habían dicho , yo no había querido verlo . ¿ Por qué no lo había dicho antes ? ¿ por qué me había hecho el amor haciéndome saber que todo estaba bien ? ahora todo dolía mas , mucho mas .

Edward levanto su mirada hacia mí y me observo con intensidad , con sus ojos inundado por las lagrimas de culpabilidad . Tuve que apartarte la mirada de él , me dolía mucho mirarlo , no soportaba imaginar a Edward en brazos de otra mujer , no podía .

- Dímelo de nuevo Isabella , dime que me amas - susurro buscando mi mirada desesperadamente - Isabella mírame … dime algo … ¿ por qué lloras así ? .

Lo observe dolida ¿ cómo me pedía algo así cuando había estado con otra mujer ?

- ¿ Cómo me pides eso ? - reproché invadida por la pena - ¿ cómo me puedes pedir que te diga que te amo cuando me acabas de hablar de otra mujer ? ¡ dime !

- Isabella , no es lo que piensas - contesto tembloroso acunando mi rostro entre sus manos - no ha pasado nada con Zafrina .

_Zafrina …_

- ¿ Que es nada para ti ? - pregunte angustiada , mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas y las suyas se derramaban por mi barbilla - ¿ qué ha pasado entre ustedes ? ¿ cuál ha sido tu relación con ella ?

- Tranquilízate Isabella por favor - suplico lloroso - cuando llegué a Londres , no conocía a nadie y me encontré con ella en la cafetería del hospital , me pregunto de donde venía y le explique de donde . Zafrina se sorprendió mucho , pues ella es de Forks y desde ese día comenzamos una buena amistad . Ella es doctora en el hospital donde trabaje .

- No me has contestado ¿ qué ha pasado entre ustedes ? - reproché bebiéndome las lágrimas y envidiando cada segundo que esa mujer había pasado con mi marido .

Edward suspiro observándome a los ojos . Su mirada parecía más tranquila , pero sus lágrimas no cesaban tampoco .

- En todo momento desde que llegue al hospital , les hice saber a todos que estaba casado y que por motivos personales , tu no me habías podido acompañar . Pero Zafrina y yo pasábamos muchas horas juntos y un día me confeso que sabía que algo no estaba bien - confesaba acariciando mi mejilla - sintiendo ganas de desahógame y de explicarle a alguien el calvario que estaba sufriendo … le conté todo … Zafrina me ha entendido en todo momento , respetando mis espacios . Hasta que a los dos meses de estar allí , me confeso que estaba sintiendo cosas por mí …

- ¡ Cállate ! - grite desesperada apartando su cuerpo del mío e incorporándome - no deseo saber más nada de Londres Edward … duele demasiado ¡ maldito seas ! ¿ por que ? yo también me he sentido sola y no he buscado consuelo en otros brazos ¡ porque no quería otros brazos ! quería solamente el consuelo de los tuyos y tú no estabas …

Las últimas palabras apenas se oyeron como en un susurro que se iban como el viento . Edward se levanto rápidamente y de forma desesperada tomo mi rostro entre sus manos , pegando su cuerpo al mío con desesperación .

- Isabella déjame explicarte - suplico buscando mi mirada - no , las cosas no han sido así . He pasado estos cuatros meses llorándote cada día , jamás buscaría consuelo en otros brazos ¿ me dejas explicártelo por favor ?

Asentí perdida en su mirada , en esa mirada que me demostraba el amor que él me tenía .

- Una noche tranquila de guardia , tome el teléfono … estuve a punto de llamarte … pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no lo hiciera , no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy - confeso tembloroso - Zafrina entro y me encontró llorando , e intento tranquilizarme y en un momento pego sus labios a los míos intentando calmar mi angustia … pero la aparte Isabella . Yo no deseaba que ella calmara mi angustia … era a ti a quien deseaba en esos momentos besando mis labios y dándome ese consuelo .

Por un momento sentía que volvía respirar tranquila ¿ sería posible que los celos me hubiesen cegado ? con pena reconocí , que odiaba a Zafrina . No la conocía y no deseaba hacerlo , pero ella había estado con Edward en los momentos más difíciles de su vida . Yo lo había llorado , extrañado y recordado cada día , cada segundo cada minuto … y ella había tratado de dárselo todo … Zafrina me lo había intentado robar en mi ausencia . Quizás yo misma lo había empujado a otros brazos y ese sentimiento de culpa aun dolía más .

- Isabella , dime que me crees por favor . Dime que no vamos a dar un paso atrás - suplico acariciando el contorno de mis labios , llenos de lágrimas . La sinceridad de sus palabras me lo decía su mirada , entonces supe que lo creía , el jamás me mentiría .

- ¿ Por qué llorabas entonces Edward ? pensé que te sentías culpable … - confesé aferrándome a su pecho - se que me dices la verdad , pero aun así todo sigue siendo doloroso , no de la misma forma , pero duele . Duele porque siento que he perdido demasiado tiempo junto a ti , porque con tus palabras he sentido el miedo a perderte … otra mujer ha intentado hacerme desaparecer de tu vida , de tu corazón …

Edward me acuno fuertemente sobre su pecho , sentía su desesperación y su dolor .

- He llorado de felicidad princesa - confeso volviendo a acunar mi rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos - me has dicho que me amabas ¿ cómo no llorar , mi vida ? ¿ sabes cuantas noches te he soñado diciéndome esa hermosa palabra ? ¿ sabes cómo suplique aquel día … que vinieses al aeropuerto y me detuvieses gritándome cuanto me amabas , Bella ? dímelo de nuevo … por favor … necesito oírlo de tus labios .

Volví a llorar con él , sintiendo su agonía . Limpie sus lágrimas con delicadeza ¿ por qué todo salía mal ? ¿ por que todo se había vuelto tan oscuro de un momento a otro ? El me lloraba porque yo le había confesado mí amor , no por culpabilidad … entonces entendí una vez más porque yo lo amaba tanto , porque él era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo .

- Te amo Edward - susurre sonriéndole tímidamente . Por sus ojos se derramaron dos hermosas y delicadas lágrimas de felicidad - te amo más que a mi propia vida , quiero estar siempre contigo .

- Mi vida … siento que muero de felicidad . Esa palabra suena demasiada hermosa viniendo de tus labios hacia mi … te amo Isabella - lloro mordiendo mi labio inferior - no sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ti … ahora que te siento entre mis brazos , ahora que me has dicho que me amas … ¿ cómo pude marcharme sin mirar atrás ? cuanto dolor Isabella …

- No digas eso . Ahora estas aquí , estamos juntos … no miremos el pasado . Comencemos un nuevo futuro juntos , llenos de ilusiones , de planes y de amor - declare , acariciando su pecho - no más llanto , no mas dolor , no más sufrimiento …

Su mirada se clavó en mí con intensidad y entonces volvió a oscurecerse de nuevo .

- Isabella , yo te he contado lo que pensaba que podía hacer peligrar nuestra relación , es tu turno - su voz sonaba contenida ¿ qué quería decir ? - Quiero saber de Jacob … si has vuelto a verlo , quiero saber que ha ocurrido con el .

- Nada - conteste rápidamente , para que todo no se volviese confuso de nuevo - desde aquel día solo lo he vuelto a verlo una vez más … tres semanas después de aquel día , el vino con mis amigas Jessica y Angela a visitarme como solíamos hacer antes . Pero nada volvió a ser igual … le pedí que no volviese a venir hasta tu vuelta , no quería malos entendidos . A veces me llama por teléfono … pero no muy a menudo .

Edward suspiro y apoyo su frente sobre la mía . Mis manos lo abrazaron por la cintura , mientras que las manos de Edward me envolvían por los hombros , acercándome más a su cuerpo . Ambos aun estábamos desnudos , pero eso no había importado antes con todo lo malo acontecido , ahora se sentía la electricidad entre nuestros cuerpo .

- Te he extrañado mucho , Isabella - confeso cerca de mis labios - han sido muchas las noches que he llorado pensando que jamás volvería a tenerte así … volver y saber que me amas es lo más hermoso del mundo . Nunca volveremos a separarnos … nuestro destino es estar juntos princesa , y así será .

Sonreí abrazándolo , yo había sentido los mismos miedos e incertidumbres que él , pero ahora todo estaba bien de nuevo . Pensé en Tanya ¿ por qué ocultar ahora de su hermoso rostro esa sonrisa que estaba floreciendo ? mañana , pensé . No más dolor por hoy , solo quería ser feliz y tener un poco de paz con Edward en lo que quedaba de noche y el nombre de Tanya , borraría de un plumazo esa felicidad y tranquilidad .

- Edward … sé que tu familia está a punto de volver … pero quiero un poco más , solo un poco mas de ti ¿ puede ser ? - tras esas palabras y sin previo aviso , Edward me tomo en brazos posicionándome a horcajadas de pie . Mis piernas se enredaron en torno a su cadera con posesión y un segundo más tarde Edward se movió , apoyando mi espalda sobre la pared y entro en mí de una sola estocada .

- Isabella … - jadeo Edward al entrar profundamente en mi - siempre tan cálida … tan humeda para mi .

Esta vez , se sentía diferente . Su forma de entrar en mí , no era lenta y suave . En cada embestida se se notaba sus urgencias , su ganas , su deseos de mí , de una formas más febril , mas apasionada y envolvente . Sintiendo que su necesidad era la mía , lo bese . Esta vez lo bese con impaciencia , con lujuria , sintiendo como mi cuerpo se enloquecía estando cerca de él amándome , besándome y acariciándome de nuevo , después de largos meses de ausencia y separación .

Sintiéndome morir en cada estocada , comencé a moverme con más soltura cabalgando sobre el mientras sentía como los labios de Edward devoraban a los míos , haciéndome el amor también allí . Su lengua se perdía en la profundidad de mi boca de una forma enloquecedora y abrasadora haciéndome sentir el amor que me procesaba a cada momento . Perdidos en ese beso tan intenso , las embestidas se volvieron más profunda y provocadoras , nuestros cuerpo se buscaban y se necesitan de una manera más febril , casi enfermiza .

- Edward … te necesito tanto … mi amor - gemí sintiendo como los labios de Edward comenzaban a descender por mi mandíbula . Lentamente comenzó a lamerme la mandíbula, el cuello … yo eche la cabeza hacia un lado para darle acceso a esa zona . Pero Edward continuo avanzando y llego hasta mis pechos , dejando un reguero de besos que me quemaban la piel . Las embestidas fueron más frenéticas y a apasionadas , haciendo que nuestros gritos de placer se volviesen más sofocantes e incontrolables .

- Estoy aquí … siénteme … ámame … tócame … no es un sueño , es real - musitaba el con voz sensual , moviéndose más rápido dentro de mí y lamiendo mis pechos con verdadera devoción .

Edward comenzó a morderme y a succionar mis pechos sin ternura , con urgencias , más salvaje de lo que jamás lo había hecho . Desconocía esa faceta de él tan atrevido y primitivo , pero esa parte tan desconocía de él , me estaba matando .

- Edward … - gemí su nombre al sentir como salía y se adentraba una y otra vez dentro de mí , con prisas con urgencias , con necesidad . Las embestidas eran cortas , rápidas y necesitadas , mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el placer que Edward me estaba proporcionándome a cada momento . Mi cuerpo clamaba una pronta liberación y sintiéndome más entregada que nunca , me moví sobre Edward de forma mas provocativa y desinhibida , arrancándole un gruñido animal de placer .

Sus labios volvieron a buscar a los míos , haciendo que nuestros gruñidos , jadeos y gemidos se perdiesen en la profundidad de la boca del otro . Las manos de Edward se aferraron a mis nalgas y las empujaba hacia su cuerpo , entrando en mí una y otra vez de forma salvaje y primitiva . Mi espalda , daba pequeños golpes con la pared , pero nada importaba , solo el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo al hacer el amor de esa manera tan distinta con Edward .

- Isabella … estoy al borde del precipicio … no aguanto mas … mi vida … - sus palabras clamaban mi liberación y mi cuerpo lo deseaba febrilmente . Con dos embestidas más , sentí como mí cuerpo se contraía envolviendo cada centímetro del de Edward y entonces , grite sintiendo como me envolvía ese momentos de temblores , justo antes de llegar al orgasmo .

- Edward … te amo - musite sobre sus labios , sintiendo como mi cuerpo se desintegraba en mil pedazos en los brazos de Edward . Sentí como Edward comenzaba a tensarse , tras sentir como mis paredes vaginales envolvían cada centímetro de su pene completamente dentro de mi .

- Baby … mmm … te amo … te amo … te amo tanto … - jadeo vaciándose dentro de mí , llenándome completamente de él y de su inmenso amor .

Agotada , me deje caer hacia atrás , apoyando mi espalda en la pared , sintiendo como los temblores de nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a disminuir . Edward se apoyó sobre mí , dejando su cabeza a la altura de mi pecho , oyendo el latido de mi corazón desenfrenado , aun . De nuevo me invadió la sensación de alivio , sintiendo ganas de llorar por la felicidad que me producía tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado .

- El sonido de tu corazón es el sonido más maravilloso del mundo – susurro Edward con la respiración aun alterada . Con ternura acaricie su espalda , su nuca , su cabello y sus hombros , sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba sobre mis brazos .

Tras unos eternos minutos en silencio , Edward levanto su mirada hacia mí , agarrando mi cuerpo con firmeza .

- ¿ Lo has sentido baby ? - pregunto con intensidad - ¿ que ha sido ?

Sin más palabras entendí lo que trataba de decirme .

- El amor Edward - confesé acariciando su rostro - hoy por fin hemos hecho el amor sintiendo todo lo que eso conlleva … ha sido la primera vez que te he dicho que te amo mientras me hacías el amor Edward … simplemente ha sido la magia del amor lo que se ha sentido entre nosotros . El sentimiento más hermoso del mundo cuando se está enamorado , como lo estamos nosotros .

- No podría haberlo descifrado de una forma más clara y sincera - me sonrió cálidamente - te amo , mi vida .

- Te amo - musite apoyando su frente sobre la mía . Se sentía nuestra complicidad , se sentía el amor en el ambiente y al fin de sentía la felicidad de nuevo .

Abrazados y mirándonos a los ojos pasaron los minutos . Las palabras ya sobraban en esos momentos . Nuestros cuerpos , nuestras almas y nuestros corazones ya lo habían dicho todo , ahora era el momento para dejarse llevar y disfrutarlo .

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera , toda mi familia al completo nos esperaba emocionados al vernos bajar con nuestras manos unidas . Rosalie lloraba y mi madre estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- Bella , traes mejor cara ahora - bromeo Emmett haciendo que Rosalie le diese un codazo en el costado - ey , es la verdad .

- Basta Emmett - regaño mi padre , sonriéndole con complicidad .

- No saben lo felices que estamos de verlos juntos de nuevo - decía Alice saltando - se ven tan hermosos juntos .

Mi mirada volvió hacia Bella , ella observaba a todos con sus mejillas sonrojadas y se notaba demasiado acalorada . Al sentir mi mirada sobre ella , volteo su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió con timidez .

- Lo siento - susurre con labios silenciosos , haciéndole saber que sentía que tuviese que vivir esa situación tan embarazosa para ella . Bella me sonrió de nuevo y de sus labios sonaron un ¨no es nada ¨.

- Venga chicos a cenar - dijo mi madre sacándonos del apuro - la cena va a quedar fría y Rosalie no aguanta más .

.

.

La cena fue bastante bien , cómoda , divertida y muy animada . En la cena había conocido muchos detalles sorprendentes que me hacían sentirme más feliz aun si se podía . Toda mi familia adoraba a Bella , prestaban atención a cada momento a lo que ella decía o pedía . La complicidad entre Bella Alice y Rosalie era evidente y muy sorpréndete . Parecía como si hubiesen estado toda la vida juntas ¿ tantas cosas me había perdido ? ¿ qué había sucedido todos estos meses ? de nuevo la tristeza me invadió ¿ cómo había podido marcharme ? .

- Edward … - susurro Bella en mi oído para que nadie nos oyera - ¿ qué tienes ? .

Tome su mano entre la mía y comencé a acariciársela con dulzura . En su mirada había preocupación al verme así . Una sonrisa de dibujo en mis labios , Bella me amaba , aun me parecía estar soñando .

- No es nada - la tranquilice besando en dorso de su mano - solo pensaba un poco , todo está bien princesa .

- No pienses … - pidió con su hermosa mirada suplicante . Asentí inclinándome y dejando un beso con ternura en su frente , al apartarme me sonreía de nuevo - te amo .

- Yo también te amo princesa - impulsado por ese maravilloso momento , no puede evitar robarle un cálido beso de sus labios , aun delante de toda mi familia .

Al volvernos al frente , todos tenían la mirada fija en nosotros y muy sonrientes , incluso Jasper quien yo había deseado invitarlo para demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba por su forma incondicional de cuidar y proteger a Bella en mi ausencia .

- Edward cariño quiero pedirte un favor – dijo mi madre , volviéndonos a sacar de esa divertida situación . Asentí confuso – Rosalie no ha querido saber el sexo de los bebes hasta tu vuelta , ahora que estas aquí ¿ podrás acompañarlos ?

- Por supuesto – dije emocionado – mañana mismo vamos ¿ te parece Rose ?

- Si por favor - sonrió acariciando su avanzada tripita - no he querido saberlo hasta que no estuviésemos todos y ahora lo estamos .

Sonreí emocionado y complacido por sus palabras . Rosalie y yo siempre habíamos tenido una relación muy buena , más que mi cuñada había sido mi confidente , mi amiga , mi hermana . Al entrar me quede sorprendido al ver su tripa , ya estaba de siete meses y apenas podía andar bien , le sentaba bien el embarazo , estaba tan hermosa como siempre , solo que algo más rellenita .

Volví a observar a Bella y sobre todo a su vientre plano ¿ podría verla alguna vez en ese estado tan hermoso ? sonreí de nuevo , sería mi felicidad completa . Sentir como un bebe nuestro crecía dentro de su ser … ¿ habría algo más hermoso que eso ? no lo creía .

.

.

.

- ¿ Te apetece un poco de aire ? - pregunte a Bella una vez la cena hubo acabado y cada miembro de mi familia se habían puesto a sus cosas .

- Vamos - sonrió tomándome de la mano .

Caminamos en silencio por los alrededores de mi casa , tomados de la mano como nunca antes habíamos echo .

- ¿ Que pensabas antes ? - pregunto Isabella , deteniendo el paseo - parecías preocupado , triste … no quiero verte así .

- Solo pensaba en las cosas que me había perdido lejos de aquí - confesé atrayendo su cuerpo al mío - he visto la relación que tienes con mi familia , no lo esperaba .

- Edward ellos han sido un apoyo muy grande para mí - se notaba emocionada- tus padres me llamaban casi todos los días y una vez a la semana hacían una cena como la de hoy para hacerme más fáciles los días . De Emmett ¿ qué te puedo decir ? es como el hermano que nunca tuve . Con Rosalie hubo una conexión desde el primer momento y de Alice … hemos pasado muchísimas horas juntas en mi casa con Jasper … están muy unidos .

- Lo he notado - dije pensativo - me he perdido demasiado … espero que no sea tarde para volver a recuperarlo .

- Claro que no - me tranquilizo enredando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello - todo está bien Edward , todo sigue igual .

- Salvo que tú me amas - musite sonriéndole emocionado .

- Lo sientes ¿ verdad ? - dijo con intensidad apartándose un poco de mí , posicionando mi mano en su corazón - siente como te amo … nunca olvides que este corazón late por ti y solo por ti .

Asentí emocionado , sintiendo los latidos de su corazón .

- Hoy empieza una vida para nosotros princesa - sonrió con ternura - siento tu amor y seria imposible que yo jamás lo olvidase , porque te amare toda la vida e incluso después de ella porque siempre estarás en mi alma y eso jamás muere . Mi amor por ti será eterno .

Con una nueva emoción que nos embargaba , volvimos a besarnos . Disfrutando de cada minuto juntos como si fuese el primero , la calidez de sus labios no había cambiado nada , el dulce aroma de su aliento me invitaba a perderme en ella como aquella primera vez , como aquel primer beso en el hospital ¿ tal lejano parecía ese momento ?

- ¿ Podemos pasar la noche aquí ? - pregunto sobre mis labios .

- Como tu prefieras - sonreí acariciando su mejilla - recuerda que esta es mi casa , por tanto la tuya .

- Gracias … eres el mejor - sentía que no podía ser más feliz , no , no podía - ¿ me dejas un momento para llamar a mi padre ?

- Claro , estaré ahí - dije señalando una zona un poco más alejada para dejarle intimidad . Bella sonrió y me beso nuevamente .

**POV BELLA**

Observe a Edward antes de marcar a mi padre , parecía distraído con su celular . Marque para llamar a Charlie intentando no hablar muy alto para que Edward no me oyese y así no preocuparlo de nuevo .

- ¿ Papa ? – dije al oír un ruido extraño – soy Bella ¿ dónde estás ?

- Hola cariño … pues … - se notaba nervioso – he salido con … unos amigos y ahora estoy tomando unas copas … con ellos .

- Ah vale , pues diviértete – sabía que me estaba mintiendo , pero ¿ porque ? – quiero avisarte que hoy me quedo en Port Angeles … en casa de Edward .

- Esta bien – callo unos instantes - ¿ está todo bien cielo ?

Iba a mentirle , no deseaba que a través de el Tanya se enterase que Edward había vuelto . Quería tenerlo todo atado para mañana hablar con Edward y poderme desprender de la amenaza que suponía Tanya para nosotros y la felicidad de nuestras familias . Mañana Edward y yo nos enfrentaríamos a contarle a nuestras familias la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio , antes que lo hiciese Tanya y de la manera más cruel .

- Papa , Edward vuelve mañana … - conteste intentando sonar tranquila – y quiero estar aquí para cuando él llegue .

- ¡ Bella que maravillosa noticia ! – sonreí ante su entusiasmo – no te preocupes por nada ¡ Gracias a dios que ya va a volver ! necesito verte sonreír de nuevo .

- Nos vemos mañana papa , te quiero – iba a colgar la llamada , cuando mi padre volvió a llamarme a través del celular .

- Mañana os espero a la hora de comer , quiero ver a Edward . Hasta mañana mi cielo - colgué nerviosa , mañana sería un día duro para mi padre ¿ cómo lo tomaría todo ?

Al girarme de nuevo para buscar a Edward . Me con su mirada clavada en mí , a tan solo unos centímetros de mí .

- ¿ Por qué me ocultas de esa manera Isabella ? - preguntó dolido - ¿ qué me estas ocultando ?

* * *

Hola hola ! un nuevo cap ¿ que os a parecido ? ¿ merezco el review ? los esperos impaciente como siempre , ya que sois mi fuerza a escribir cada dia , no me abandoneis por favor ya que estoy sintiendo el inmenso apoyo cada dia con vuestros reviews , visitas y seguidores .

Agradecer a esas personas que han dediacado su tiempo en comentarme y apoyarme Bella mariie18 , MA OFelia Duarte , LunaAngel09 mv1824 , LeslieCullenJb , Nana Masen , natacha , JOSELINA , beakis , Suiza19 , florchus16 , Isabella de Milke'Cullen , Vane Sweety Cullen liloc , Guest (x2 ) , alimago , gmaciaszuniga , teky , Randa1 , Pam Capilla , DaniielithaPSRC , LoreMolina , Andre22-twi , djcp91 cintygise , Nora , ClarybelleGabu , alissoon97 , Monica , Dmontse Cullen , Palitatjcullen , Maya Cullen Masen , Anastasia , Amy Swan Melania , marah2221 , EsteVas , lau garcia , solmary , ela fordyce , Vampirekaro ,hlnjrqr y SharitoSD hasta aqui es lo que tengo si alguien dejo su reviews y no esta que me avise por favor , como siempre mil gracias por todo , este semana todas vosotras me habeis echo inmensamente feliz ! GRACIAS OS ADORO ! ( los nombres que aparecen en azul son por que estan regristrados enn la pag , lo demas no ) BESOTES ! * Me rio mucho con algunos reviews y me emociono con algunos de ellos .

Agradecer a mis chicas que faltan por que estan ocupadas y aun asi esta semana no me habeis faltado nintguna , BESOS !

Agradecer a las chicas que me siguen en el FB Swan Isabella , que siempre cuentos con sus apoyos ,a las perosnas que me agregan en alertas , favoritos , a los nuevos , a los que solo leen y no comentan GRACIAS ! nos leemos el LUNES .


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

***Chapter 21: Capitulo 20 . Un nuevo despertar .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

.

* * *

**Bueno chicas por aqui estoy de nuevo , debido a la gran cantidad de mensajes ****de apoyo , a traves de Fan Fiction , por reviews , por privados y por FB , en fin ****de mil formas diferentes , GRACIAS .**

**Nuevo cap .**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20 - UN NUEVO DESPERTAR .**

**POV EDAWRD**

Intentaba mantenerme al margen de la conversación , pero no había podido evitar oír cuando le había dicho a Charlie que yo no volvía hasta mañana . Aunque fuese una simple mentira , me dolía ¿ por qué lo hacia ? ¿ por qué me ocultaba ? . Al girarse y encontrase conmigo se notaba muy extraña y pensativa y yo necesitaba entender el por que .

- Isabella ¿ que es lo que no me estas contando ? - pregunte angustiado por su comportamiento .

Ella me observo pensativa , como buscando las palabras adecuadas .

- Edward , tengo tantas cosas que contarte - susurro acariciando mi rostro - dejémoslo para mañana , no quiero ensombrecer este hermoso día . Tranquilo , todo va a estar bien .

Tome sus manos entre las mía y comencé a acariciárselas . Confiaba en ella , no deseaba presionarla , no cuando acababa de llegar y todo era muy nuevo y emocionante ahora , tras saber cuanto nos amábamos los dos .

- Bien - dije besando sus manos - mañana .

Al volverla a observar , sus ojos ya no brillaban con la misma felicidad que antes , ahora su mirada se había ensombrecido y eso me angustiaba .

- ¿ Te apetece que veamos un poco la televisión con Jasper y Alice ?- pregunte intentando que se relajase de nuevo .

- Claro - contestó regalándome una inmensa sonrisa . Besando su frente , la tome de la mano y la conduje hacia dentro . Jamás había sentido una felicidad tan completa como la que había saboreado y disfrutado hoy , no deseaba ensombrecer esos momentos y me temía que lo que Bella debía de contarme , lo haría .

Al llegar a la sala nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper muy cerca el uno del otro , sin apenas prestar atención a la televisión . Bella y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa de complicidad al observar la intimidad que compartían la pareja .

- Hola - dije con un carraspeo - ¿ interrumpimos ?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron de forma brusca . Inmediatamente observe a Bella , al igual que yo intentaba ocultar su sonrisa .

- Claro que no ¿ estáis tontos o que ? - pregunto Alice con una sonrisa .

- Venid va a empezar una película muy buena - dijo Jasper algo nervioso - además hoy tengo la noche libre .

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario , por supuesto que la tenia , esta noche yo cuidaría y protegería a Bella .

Bella y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de al lado de la clandestina parejita . Bella enseguida busco el calor de mi cuerpo y yo la estreche con fuerzas entre mis brazos . Me parecía un sueño el cambio que había dado mi vida en cuestión de horas . A pesar de los duros meses vividos , todo había merecido la pena por sentirla así conmigo .

La película comenzó y observé el televisor sin ver más allá de él . Mi mente continuaba muy ocupada pensando en que al fin tenía a Bella junto a mí . Pensando en la forma tan extraña que se había comportado en su llamada ¿ que podía estar sucediendo ? era algo grande e importante que la hacia sentir triste , su mirada me lo había dicho . Tras ese pensamiento baje la mirada hacia Bella … se encontraba abrazada a mi , con su mano aferrada a mi pecho , la respiración muy tranquila y callada … estaba dormida .

- Alice - ella me miro inmediatamente- ¿ me haces el favor de prestarme un pijama cómodo para Bella ? esta noche vamos a pasarla aquí .

- Por supuesto - casi gritó de emoción - Edward no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verlos de nuevo juntos … Bella lo ha pasado muy mal , apenas comía , no dormía , no vivía … todo esto la ha superado .

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal para mi ¿ que había echo con mi pobre princesa al abandonarla de esa forma ? . Volví a observarla , se notaba tan frágil y delicada que dolía demasiado pensar que por mi causa había sufrido tanto . Ahora era el momento de recompensar todo ese dolor .

- Edward - la voz de Jasper sonó con intensidad - Bella te quiere .

Asentí emocionado , me parecía mentira , pero si , me quería . No solo me quería , también me amaba y yo no podía amarla más en estos momentos . Ni un solo segundo había conseguido apartarla de mi mente en mi estancia en Londres , allí aun en la distancia , nada había conseguido que mi amor por ella se disipara o disminuyese un poco .

- Por supuesto que lo quiere - dijo Alice confundida - ¿ a que viene eso ? menuda tontería . Solo hay que ver como ha cambiado sus facciones en las horas que lleváis juntos . Por fin de nuevo la he visto sonreír , la he sentido tranquila , la he sentido bien… te necesitaba a su lado , solo eso .

- Alice han sido unos meses muy duros - confesé - el estar separado de ella ha sido lo mas duro que me ha pasado en la vida … yo también la necesito para ser feliz , no puedo amarla mas de lo que ya la amo , mi amor por ella es demasiado grande . Ahora me doy cuanta de lo grande que fue mi error al marcharme , pero ahora estoy aquí y voy a recuperar cada segundo perdido con ella .

Jasper y Alice se observaron de reojo con complicidad y yo dejándoles su momento de intimidad volví a observar a Bella . Se veía tan pasible y tranquila … su rostro completamente relajado ¿ cuanto haría que no se sentía así ? la verdad ahora , ya no quería volver a mirar hacia atrás . Todo eso era sufrimiento y dolor , ahora tocaba ser feliz …

.

.

Una vez Alice me entrego el pijama , tome a Bella en brazos con delicadeza para no despertarla y la llevé hasta mi habitación . Allí venia lo mas complicado … desnudar a mi mujer , a la mujer que deseaba mas que a mi propia vida , mientras ella dormía … tendría que aguantar mis ganas de tocarla , mis ganas de hacerle el amor una y otra vez durante toda la noche , pero se veía demasiado agotada y no deseaba perturbar su sueño .

Intentando no molestarla , comencé a desnudarla , era extraño , Bella parecía profundamente dormida y tan siquiera mis manos sobre su cuerpo lograban despertarla . Entonces entendí el por que … sus noches habían sido parecidas a la mías , en soledad , con tristeza y ahora por fin estábamos juntos … por fin sentía la paz y la tranquilidad para descansar tranquila entre mis brazos .

Cuando por fin ya la tuve cómoda , la tumbe sobre cama . Se movía intranquila , no parecía estar cómoda , entonces me desnude rápidamente y me tumbe a su lado para poder abrazarla y así tranquilizarla . Pero aun me estaba acomodando a su lado , cuando el cuerpo de Bella se abrazo al mio buscando mi calor y entonces suspiro con alivio . Sonreí … cuanto la había echado de menos . La acurruque sobre mi pecho abrazándola para que se sintiese tranquila y Bella rápidamente se aferro a él con fuerzas , parecía temer que me marchase de nuevo .

Cuando me sentía muy cerca del sueño , Bella susurró :

- Edward … no te valla … no me dejes … - con unas silenciosas lagrimas derramadas por mi mejilla , dormiría en paz y feliz por primera vez en cuatro meses .

- Estoy aquí , jamás te dejare mi vida - susurre sobre su cabello aun sabiendo que ella no me podía oír - duerme tranquila , yo velare tus sueños , amor .

**POV BELLA**

Al sentir su leve caricia en mi espalda , sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados . Me encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Edward y él apoyaba su barbilla en mi cabeza , mientras su mano subía y bajaba lentamente por mi espalda en una leve caricia , haciéndome estremecer .

- Estas despierta - afirmo Edward en un susurro y supe que estaba sonriendo - mírame .

Levante mi mirada hacia él y le sonreí con timidez . Un nuevo despertar … el mas hermoso de todos en meses … Edward me observaba con intensidad , con amor , con esa cálida mirada que solo el sabia regalarme . Me acarició la mejilla con ternura .

- ¿ Como lo has sabido ? - el alzo una ceja confundido - que estaba despierta , digo .

- Tu cuerpo se tensa un poco y tu respiración se altera otra tanto - contesto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de mi cara … como memorizándolo .

No podía verse mas hermoso y mas sensual por la mañana . Ese cabello suyo mas alterado de lo normal , sus ojos aun soñolientos y su boca demasiado apetecible … como amaba cada parte de él .

- Edward … - susurré buscando su mirada , el me observo con intensidad - me gustaría saber algo …

- ¿ Que pasa princesa ? - preguntó preocupado acariciando mi mejilla . Yo apoyaba mi barbilla es su pecho , mientras el continuaba tumbado con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra continuaba acariciándome con ternura .

No sabía como comenzar a explicarme , pero esa era la única solución que había para que yo pudiese librarme de las amenas de Tanya y ser feliz con el .

- Edward ¿ crees que si tu familia se enterase de como fueron las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio … me odiarían ? - pregunte con apenas un hilo de voz .

- ¿ Por qué dices eso ? - pregunto rápidamente pensativo.

- Edward … se lo del hospital - susurré buscando su mirada - sé que has perdido la oportunidad de tener tu propio hospital por mí … aun sin yo haberte dado nada a cambio , solo sufrimiento y dolor … ¿ crees que tu familia me perdonaría eso ?

- Isabella mi vida … no sabes cuanto me duele hacerte sentir así - confesó angustiado acariciando mi mejilla - ellos jamás te juzgarían … lo se …

- ¿ Como podrías saberlo ? - gemí frustrada - tu familia te adora por encima de todo y yo lo único que he echo desde que llegue a tu vida ha sido complicártela … tengo miedo que te hagan elegir … tengo miedo de perderte …

Con los ojos brillosos de emoción , Edward se incorporo sentándose sobre la cama y atrajo mí cuerpo al suyo posicionándome de rodillas entre sus piernas . Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me observo con intensidad .

- Jamás voy a perdonarme lo que te he echo … - sus ojos mostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras - Isabella … mi familia está enterada de todo …

Lo mire sobresaltada ¿ que quería decir con eso ? ¿ los miedos que yo había sentido por sus rechazos habían sido por nada ? ¿ tanto sufrimiento en meses atrás sin motivo ? casi había perdido a Edward a causa de ello …

- ¿ Q-que quieres decir ? - pregunte observándole a los ojos - ¿ como lo saben ?

- Bella … cuando Jasper volvió para quedarse - suspiró con tristeza - en el vi la oportunidad que necesitaba para desahogarme , para expresar todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo . El , a pesar de haberme echo una promesa , tras mi marcha se lo confeso a Alice …

- Y ella se lo contó a tu familia - afirme terminando la frase por el .

- Así es … Alice estaba muy preocupada por la situación e intuía que Jasper sabia mas de lo que decía - confesó acariciando mi mejilla - Alice siempre ha sido el punto débil de Jasper y ella finalmente consiguió que el confesara todo …

Quede callada , sintiendo su caricia sobre mi piel . ¿ Como había sucedido todo esto ? cuanto tiempo perdido por nada … ¿ por qué Rosalie no me había contado ? por que ella no sabía las amenazas de Tanya . Cuanto me arrepentía ahora no haberle confiado ese secreto .

- Todos se sorprendieron , excepto Rosalie - sonrió Edward . Entonces entendí el porqué , el sabia que ella había sido mi confidente - pero a pesar de todo Bella , no te guardaron ningún rencor . Sin más , decidieron darte tiempo mostrándote su apoyo . Sabiendo que un día desearías mi vuelta para que jamás me marchara …

- Y así es . Al parecer todos tenían claro lo que iba a suceder … menos yo ¿ como he estado tan ciega ? - pregunte acariciando su pecho - ¿ desde cuando lo sabes tu ?

- Hace apenas unas horas - entonces su mirada se ilumino de felicidad - cuando te traje anoche y te dejé sobre la cama … al cabo de un rato hablaste en sueños … desvelado por tus palabras , decidí bajar a tomar un poco de agua . Mis padres y Rosalie aun estaban despiertos viendo la televisión y me confesaron todo … ahora están felices y te adoran Bella .

¿ Como ? ¿ me adoraban ? sentí ganas de llorar y gritar de felicidad . Tenía a Tanya un paso más lejos de mí . Yo sentía que los Cullen me adoraban , pero porque pensaba que ellos no sabían la verdad , esto lo cambiaba todo … un momento … ¿ Edward había dicho que había hablado en sueños ?

- Edward … ¿ has dicho que he hablado en sueños ? - pregunté temblorosa . El asintió con una sonrisa esplendida en su rostro - ¿ que he dicho ?

Las últimas palabras casi fueron un susurro , gimiendo de vergüenza .

- Me has pedido que no me fuese , que no te dejase - susurró con voz quebrada por la emoción - y te digo que jamás lo volveré a hacer . No habrá un tan solo día en el que no recuerde tu dolor al verme de nuevo , tu palidez , tu delgadez ¿ me perdonaras Bella ?

Conmocionada por sus palabras me fundí en sus labios . En esos labios que tanto amor me habían dado un día y yo no había sabido devolvérselo . Lo bese sintiendo que me moría de amor por el , lo bese con esa pasión y deseo que solo Edward podría hacer surgir en mi . Edward me devolvía el beso con ganas , amor y pasión . Era un momento mágico , nuestro , solo nuestro . Perdidos en nuestra burbuja de amor .

- Isabella , necesito hacerte el amor de nuevo , no sé que me pasa que no consigo saciarme nunca de ti … mas después de todo este tiempo sin tocarte - susurró sobre mis labios - Bella necesito hacerte mía por completo , sintiendo como me pierdo en ti una y otra vez , sin medidas , sin tiempo … dejando que la pasión nos consuma .

- Como quieras … - susurre acariciando su rostro - soy tuya , haz conmigo lo que quieras .

Con un gruñido animal , Edward , con un movimiento rápido me tumbó sobre la cama y tapó mi cuerpo con el suyo .

- Eres mi locura - susurró sobre mi oído dejando un sendero de besos según iban bajando lentamente hacia mis labios , mi mandíbula , mi cuello - sin ti estoy perdido .

- Edward … - gemí al sentirlo cerca de mis pechos . Comencé a arquearme sobre su cuerpo , deseando que me tomara de mil maneras diferentes .

- He echado tanto de menos tus hermosos pechos … - jadeo besándolos con fervor y devoción - he echado tanto de menos tu cuerpo … te he echado tanto de menos a ti , mi vida .

- Todo es tuyo … todo - ahogue un llanto al decir esas palabras .

Entonces Edward beso mis pechos de una forma salvaje, devorándolos , lamiéndolos sin piedad alguna , tras oír mis palabras . Sin dejar de gemir acaricie su cabello , alentándolo a que continuase saboreándome de esa forma tan exquisita . Sus manos comenzaron a estar por todas partes , por mi cintura , mi vientre, mis mulos hasta llegar a mi sexo .

- ¡ Oh dios Edward ! - grité sin poder controlarme , al sentir sus manos en esa parte que tan solo el había conocido y que seria el único en conocer .

- Princesa siempre tan húmeda … adoro hacerte sentir así - gruñó Edward sobre mis pechos que continuaba devorándolos sin control .

Sin previo aviso , ingresó un dedo en mi interior haciendo que yo gritara entre la sorpresa y el placer . Mientras , su boca devoraba mi cuerpo con deseo , su mano me acariciaba volviéndome loca en cada caricia y sus dedos entraban y salían de mí , con una rapidez exquisita , haciéndome jadear sin control .

Teniendo piedad de mi , Edward detuvo esos movimientos tan sensuales con sus dedos . Respire por un momento y entonces noté como su boca iba bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo . Me arquee nuevamente sin poder resistirme … dejó besos por mi vientre , por mi ombligo , por el triangulo donde comenzaba mi sexo y entonces llegó a él .

- Edward … Edward …. oh … - ahogue un grito al sentir como Edward lamia mi sexo de la forma más sensual y salvaje posible . Su lengua me estaba haciendo el amor en esa parte tan intima que solo el podría acceder .

Notaba su respiración agitada sobre mi sexo y su cuerpo tenso de seguro por lo que estaba soportando . Lamió mi sexo desesperado , besándolo , succionándolo , haciéndome enloquecer una y otra vez hasta que noté como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar … y entonces con un gemido de desahogo , dejé que las sensaciones del orgasmo me transportaran al mismo cielo .

Casi sin fuerzas , tiré del cuerpo de Edward sobre el mio . El me observó con intensidad , su mirada me decía lo que el había sentido en esos momentos atrás y una vez mas me llené de orgullo y sobretodo de amor por el .

- ¿ Estas bien ? - preguntó en apenas un susurro .

- Mas que eso - sonreír acariciando sus labios - te amo mucho .

Tras una mirada penetrante que logro traspasarme , sin decir nada más , Edward se fundió en mi … de una forma brusca y apasionada .

- Bella , Bella … ¡ dios te amo , te amo ! - gimió mientras se adentraba en mi una y otra vez con embestidas cortas y enloquecedoras .

Enredé mis piernas en su cadera , haciendo que entre su cuerpo y el mio no hubiese un solo espacio . Edward al notar ese movimiento , me observo unos segundos y entonces tomo mi boca con la misma ferocidad que me estaba haciendo el amor .

Nuestros gritos ahogados se perdieron en la boca del otro . Nos besamos con una pasión desbordante , sin piedad , sin miedos … con fervor . Consumida por el momento , entrelacé mis manos en su cabello sintiendo como la felicidad se apoderaba de mi . Tenía a Edward a mí lado , junto a mi , haciéndome el amor con la mas de las pasiones , no había un momento mas feliz que sentirlo de nuevo conmigo y entre mis brazos .

- Bella estoy … agonizando … - gimió Edward sobre mis labios mientras me penetraba una y otra vez con esas embestidas tan rápidas y bruscas como sensuales . Me removí debajo de el provocándolo , haciéndole sentir cuanto necesitaba de nuevo llegar al clímax , pero esta vez junto a él .

- Edward …

- Bella …

Gemimos a la vez , al sentir que con esas ultimas embestidas los dos lográbamos llegar a la cima del placer . Nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron y temblaron juntos , sintiendo como nos había consumido la pasión .

.

.

Tras un eterno silencio , Edward levanto su mirada hacia mí . Me sonrió con ESA sonrisa que me mataba y entonces yo le devolví la sonrisa con complicidad , jamás volvería a amanecer sin el , jamás .

- No tengo palabras - musitó besando mis labios - ¿ te he echo daño ?

- No … - conteste abrumada por su mirada tan penetrante - se ha sentido muy bien , ha sido diferente … me ha gustado .

Edward soltó una carcajada y no pude menos que reírme con el . Su sonrisa tan perfecta y hermosa volvía a mí , para llenar e iluminar mi vida de nuevo .

- ¿ Que planes tenemos hoy ? - susurró acariciando mi mejilla - tengo algunos días de vacaciones en el trabajo , soy todo tuyo .

- ¿ Que hora es ? - pregunte sonriente .

- Las doce de la mañana - contestó en tono burlón - somos unos dormilones .

Lo mire emocionada , hacia cuatro meses que no había dormido tantas horas y aun menos tan tarde , pero ¿ que importaba ? ahora lo tenia conmigo , el resto no importaba .

- Mi padre quiere verte … - Edward se tensó y supe que había pensado en Tanya - quiere que vayamos a comer , esta muy ilusionado con tu vuelta . Edward ¿ tenias que ir al ginecólogo con Rosalie hoy ?

- Si , pero cuando hablemos esta madrugada hemos decidido dejarlo para mañana - dijo incorporándose - hoy deseaba amanecer contigo sin prisas .

Incorporándome junto a él , lo atraje hacia mí por la nuca . Lo deseaba de nuevo , necesitaba su calor para sentirme segura , para hacerme sentir bien , para hacerme pensar que todo iba a salir bien . Le di un beso tierno , con sentimiento , con amor , con ternura , con todo lo que mi corazón tenia reservado para el en tanto tiempo . Edward me devolvió el beso sin reservas , demostrándome una vez más TODO en un beso .

- Te amo princesa - susurró sobre mis labios .

- Edward … - había llegado el momento - sé que quieres preguntarme muchas cosas , creo que es el momento … tenemos que hablar .

Su mirada me decía que nunca seria el momento para enfrentarnos a algunas verdades tan duras como las de hoy . Pero ocultarlo , no seria bueno para nuestra relación .

- ¿ Cuando supiste que me amabas ? - preguntó seriamente suspirando .

- La mañana que te … marchaste … - confesé con un nudo en la garganta .

- ¿ C-como ? - pregunto confundido - ¿ por qué no me detuviste entonces ?

- No pude … no me dejaron - conteste acariciando su mejilla .

- Isabella ¿ de que me estas hablando ? - preguntó sobresaltado .

- Espero que entiendas mi temor - temía que el no entendiese mis miedos - Edward , quiero pedirte que por el momento esto solo quede entre tú y yo . Tanya es peligrosa , no quiero que tu familia y mi padre estén al corriente de todo esto … no hasta que la aparte de nuestras vidas . No se como hacerlo , te necesito a mi lado para ello .

Edward me observó mas confundido aun si se podía .

- ¿ Peligrosa ? - parecía no entender nada - Isabella , sé que Tanya no es buena persona . Ella te ha causado dolor , siendo consciente de ello ¿ pero peligrosa ? por favor explícate , no entiendo nada .

Inspire temblorosa ¿ como recordar aquel día sin sentir ganas de llorar ? ¿ como no odiar a mí propia hermana después de lo que había sufrido ?

- El día de tu marcha , me levanté como cada mañana . Esa mañana parecía distinta , aunque yo no entendía el por qué . Tras hablar contigo por el celular , me subí a la habitación para desayunar y entonces sentí algunas molestias - ese momento dolía - me bajo el periodo y llore bastante … entonces todo un mundo se abrió ante mí . Ahí me di cuenta de por que lloraba y lo hacia por que en el fondo anhelaba estar embarazada , tener un hijo tuyo . Muchas veces me había preguntado que sentía por ti y en ese momento todo cobró sentido , te amaba .

Edward , me observaba con mucha atención sin dejar de limpiar las lagrimas que ya no era capaz de controlar .

- Quise que estuvieras allí conmigo para poderte decir cuanto te amaba - trate de tragar el nudo tan inmenso de mi garganta - entonces llegó Tanya , iba a confesarle que te quería y que iba a luchar por ti cuando me dijo que tenía una sorpresa . Cuando vi a Jacob me olvide de todo lo que podría suponer esa situación , solo quería desahogarme con alguien y él era mi mejor amigo .

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció . Tomé sus manos entre las mías y se las acaricié , intentando hacerle entender que él era el único hombre en mi vida .

- Luego todo pasó demasiado deprisa - era imposible sentir dolor - tu llegaste y confundiste las cosas , yo me sentía abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ese día y entonces tu me dijiste que te ibas … y lo hiciste … Cuando comprendí que no podía perderte , corrí en tu busca pero Tanya me frenó …

Lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos .

- Edward sé que es duro lo que te voy a decir , pero tienes que saberlo - sentí que Edward se tensaba desde la cabeza a los pies y entonces armándome de valor , hablé - me retuvo , me encerró en el dormitorio y quede tres horas inconsciente … no se fue sin antes amenazar con destruir a mi padre si yo te contaba algo o decía que te amaba . Me amenazó con contarle a tu familia todo … me dijo que me odiarían y que tú tendrías que elegir … yo no deseaba separarte de tu familia , no deseaba poner en riesgo la salud de mi padre y ¡ callé Edward ! ¡ callé como una cobarde ! casi te pierdo … Edward me secuestro en casa junto a su amiga Irina … jura que va a tenerte y yo ya no sé que hacer para alejarla de nuestras vidas .

Edward cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás , parecía derrotado .

- Mi amor , mírame - suplique tomando su rostro entre mis manos - dime que piensas , no te encierres así , dime que estas conmigo en esto .

- Isabella … - susurró y al abrir sus ojos , quede impactada . Mucha rabia contenida - ¿ que he echo contigo ? me fui dejante en manos del mismo diablo ¿ eres consciente de lo mucho que odio a tu hermana ? ¿ de las ganas que siento de ir en su busca y matarla por todo el daño que te ha hecho ? dios mio ¿ como a podido llegar tan lejos ?

- No lo se … tengo miedo - confesé , sintiendo como Edward me abrazaba sobre su pecho - no hables con ella , no aun . Todo se empeorara y no sé que es capaz de hacer .

- Me pides mucho - levante mi mirada hacia el - me estas pidiendo que la deje creer que se esta saliendo con la suya ¿ como podría , Isabella ? nos esta destruyendo o mejor dicho ha estado a punto de hacerlo …

- Mi padre esta de por medio - suplique apoyando su frente sobre la mía - piénsalo y no olvides que todo esto lo hago por que te amo .

Quedó callado unos momentos , aguantando su rabia .

- Te prometo que lo pensaré - susurró con tristeza - yo también te amo .

**POV EDWARD .**

A pesar de haberle prometido a Bella que lo pensaría , no seria así . Quería enfrentarme a Tanya , a su maldad . A esa mujer que nos estaba haciendo tanto daño a Bella y a mí desde el principio de nuestra relación . No , esto no iba a quedar así , Tanya iba a pagar el sufrimiento y los miedos que había creado en Bella en mi ausencia .

Esa niña merecía estar en un manicomio ¿ como había podido llegar tan lejos ? no veía el momento de tenerla frente a mí y ponerla en su sitio . Quería que sintiese mí desprecio y mi odio por ella , quería que entendiese que yo jamás seria suyo y que si ella no era capaz de respetar eso … me llevaría a su hermana muy lejos de aquí , aunque tuviera que apartarla de todos y de todo .

.

.

.

Como era normal mi familia nos esperaba para desayunar , todos se veían de nuevo emocionados al vernos juntos , pero yo no podía ocultar mi rabia . Bella intentaba tranquilizarme con caricias y miradas de complicidad , pero aunque lo pretendiese , no podía fingir mi malestar .

.

.

Más tarde nos dirigimos a Forks . Bella me había suplicado una y otra vez que pensase las cosas en nombre de su padre , pero aunque ella no lo supiese , ya todo estaba decidido . Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie , no pudimos evitar relajarnos al saber que Tanya no se encontraba en esos momentos en la casa . Primero deseaba hablar largo y tendido sobre los miedos de Bella .

El almuerzo fue de lo más cómodo y distendido con Charlie , sobretodo por que Tanya no estaba presente e Isabella había decidido no preguntar por ella a su padre , y yo no desee romper ese armonioso momento . No aun .

Charlie , al igual que mi familia se mostro muy feliz y emocionado al vernos de nuevo juntos , aunque su mirada a veces me decía que ocultaba algo ¿ rencor ?

Ahora tras despedirme brevemente de Bella , me dirigía hacia el despacho de Charlie que deseaba hablar conmigo a solas . Pude notar la tensión de Bella ante ese momento , pero antes de dejarla en la sala , intente tranquilizarla haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien ¿ seria cierto ?

Charlie entró en su despacho , tomo asiento y me invito a sentirme frente a él . Su mirada alegre y despreocupada de minutos atrás se había esfumado .

- Edward necesitaba esta conversación contigo - dijo en tono serio - sé que hay cosas que tu y Bella me habéis ocultado . Quiero saber que es .

El momento había llegado .

- Charlie … las cosas a veces son muy complicadas - musite rehuyendo de su mirada .

- ¿ Por qué te fuiste Edward ? - pregunto tembloroso - sé que no ha sido solo cuestión de trabajo … he visto a mi hija día a día y jamás antes la había visto así . No pude ocultar una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras ¿ como habría vivido el todo esto junto a Bella ?

- Charlie , prometo contarte la verdad … si me cuentas sobre Bella en todos estos meses que he estado ausente - confesé con un nudo en el pecho .

El me observo intensamente unos segundos y tras un largo suspiró , relato el calvario vivido .

- Desde el día de tu marcha , Bella se encerró en si misma - confeso angustiado - yo no lograba entender porque , se suponía que era un viaje que ambos sabíais que tendría que suceder .

Suspiró apesumbrado .

- Poco a poco fui dándome cuenta que no recibía llamadas tuyas , que intentaba hacerse la fuerte delante de mi para que yo no viese lo realmente mal que lo estaba pasando . Edward , Bella dejo de comer , de sonreír , de vivir … y de dormir sin ti … - continúo con tristeza .

Sentí que la felicidad que me había llenado horas atrás se esfumaba ¿ como había llegado a causarle tanto dolor ? ¿ como podría vivir con eso ? . Noté como los ojos se me iban humedeciendo a medida que el continuaba hablando .

- En las noches … se despertaba sobresaltada gritando tu nombre - me tapé el rostro ante esas ultimas palabras . Quería llorar , quería gritar de dolor - desde que Bella tenia apenas cinco años , yo jamás tuve que volver a velar sus sueños , a consolarla tras una pesadilla . Pero esos tiempos volvieron en estos meses . Gritaba tu nombre , te lloraba en cada sueño , ha vivido en una constante pesadilla desde aquel día .

Sin poder contenerme un segundo más , me rompí ante Charlie . Me odiaba a mi mismo , odiaba el dolor que había causado en Bella a lo largo de estos duros meses ¿ de que había servido mi marcha ? ¿ para destrozarla ? ¿ para destrozarnos ? .

- Edward tranquilízate … - levanté la mirada hacia él y pude ver como el aguantaba llanto - ya todo ha pasado , estáis juntos . No desperdiciéis esta nueva oportunidad que os da la vida . No te voy a juzgar , tampoco te voy a negar que me sentido resentido contigo al ver a mi hija en ese estado , pero supongo que todo tiene un por que … es el momento de saberlo .

Consumido por la pena y la rabia , asentí . El merecía saber todo lo que su hija había llegado a hacer por el , por su familia … y ahora por mi . Le contario todo … o casi todo , como medico sentía que la noticia de Tanya podría poner en riesgo su salud y yo no deseaba eso . Aunque no lo deseaba , debía esperar .

**POV BELLA**

Desesperada y nerviosa ante la conversación de mi padre con Edward , decidí tranquilizarme y ver un poco de televisión . Apenas llevaba cinco minutos relajada cuando sentí una sombra tras de mi … era Tanya .

- ¿ Donde esta ? - pregunto posicionándose frente a mi . Supe de inmediato que me hablaba de Edward .

- Esta con papa hablando en el despacho - solté mirándola con desprecio . Nunca había sentido lo que en esos momentos sentía por mi hermana … Ella era la que me estaba destruyendo la vida y no deseaba permitírselo más .

- Se lo has contado todo ¿ verdad ? - dijo en tono vacilante - y ahora él se lo va a contar a papa ¿ no es así Bella ? ¡ eres una estúpida si creer que puedes librarte de mí ! ¿ ya le has dicho que lo amas ? por tu bien … o mas bien por el suyo espero que no .

- Tanya voy a ser muy clara contigo - le dije enfrentándola - no se si Edward se lo estará contando aun , no sé de que están hablando . Te digo algo … si él no se lo dice lo hare yo . Quiero estar con Edward , lo AMO , no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya , su familia ya lo sabe todo … y estamos bien .

- Y le has dicho que lo amas ¿ verdad ? - una sonrisa diabólica de asomo por su rostro ¿ que planeaba ahora ?

- Si , se lo he dicho . El amor no se puede ocultar , no cuando se siente de verdad - escupí las palabras para que entendiese que la tenia en mis manos .

- Bella eres muy ingenua … - se estaba burlando de mi - tengo otro AS sobre la manga y contra este no vas a poder hacer nada ¿ quieres saber de que se trata ?

- Tanya no me importa nada mas que venga de ti - tras decirle esas palabras me marché . Noté como ella me seguía los pasos y en apenas un momento presiono mi brazo y me giro bruscamente hacia ella .

La mire a los ojos y lo que vi en ellos me asusto .

- A ver … ¿ te suena el nombre de Mike Newton ? - mi cuerpo se congelo y entonces comencé a temblar - parece ser que si . Veras Bella te voy a contar un secreto que jamás he contado a nadie , un secreto que solo sabemos Irina , Mike y yo .

¿ De que hablaba ? ¿ lo conocía ? . La pena , la angustia y el dolor se apoderaron de mí cuerpo haciendo entender una realidad …

- Veras , hace unos tres años Irina y yo conocimos a Mike . El enseguida se enamoró perdidamente de mí … al principio intente forzar algo con el , yo apenas era una niña . Un día me entregue a él y Mike pensó que ese hecho le daba la libertar para mandar en mi , para ser mi dueño . Al principio no me importo … pero entonces meses mas tarde conocí a Edward .

Mis mejillas comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas ¿ como había estado tan ciega respecto a Tanya ? parecía una autentica desconocida para mi .

- En cuanto conocí a Edward , mi vida cambio , también mis prioridades - parecía perdida en aquellos momentos - él se convirtió en el centro de mi vida . Tras ese día comencé a rechazar a Mike , no deseaba que me tocara , no deseaba nada de él . Un día el descubrió todo … y me violo bruscamente … desde ese día lo odie mas que a mi propia vida . El suplicó perdón y desde entonces hago lo que me da la gana con el .

Por un momento la observe con pena ¿ donde estaba la hermana con la que yo jugaba y me divertía cada día cuando éramos pequeñas ? ¿ donde quedaron esas niñas tan unidas que éramos ? ¡¿ DONDE ?!

- Uno de los días que fui a observar a Edward , lo oí hablar de ti - su mirada hacia mi era de puro odio - hablaba de que deseaba que el tiempo pasase para poder conquistarte … me sentí llena de rabia , te odie en esos momentos … y llame a Mike . El había estado enamorado de ti desde el colegio … hasta el día en que me conoció a mi …

La mire horrorizada al entender sus palabras .

- T-tu ¿ tu le dijiste que i-intentara forzarme ? - pregunte temblorosa .

- Si Bella , yo lo hice - confirmo orgullosa - Mike hacia todo cuanto yo quería , le dije que aunque me casase con Edward siempre seria mi amante y el muy estúpido se conformo con eso . Oí a Edward decir lo pura y honesta que eras ¿ pensaría lo mismo si llegabas a el sin esa pureza ? ¡ te odié mas que a nada en el mundo por robarme el amor que yo tanto deseaba !

Cerré los ojos consumida por el pánico , el dolor , el miedo … era el mismo diablo el que estaba frente a mí .

- Esa vez las cosas no salieron bien - continuo sin importarle mi estado - entonces entando con Irina estas vacaciones , Mike me contó que sabía como estaba nuestra situación , que sabía que mama había abandonado a papa … sabiendo lo ambiciosa que era mama con el dinero , le hice a Mike una oferta que no pudo rechazar . Te tomaría por esposa y yo seria su amante … El sabia cuanto me hacia feliz apartarte del camino de Edward …y él quería mi felicidad . Además de esta forma Mike y yo podríamos vivir en el mismo techo como él quería . Todo salió como esperaba , mama acepto el pacto y Mike también , creyéndose todo lo que yo le contaba . Pero entonces , Edward llegó a tu vida sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo .

Sus palabras eran como puñales para mi ¿ como podía mi propia hermana estar haciéndome eso ?

- Al llegar aquí y veros casados , me llené de furia - confesaba sin compasión - Mike se alegró de todo por que así Edward ya no seria mio … yo podría ser su mujer . Pero yo no quiero eso , yo no deseo a otro hombre que no sea …Edward … El día que supe que estabas sola en casa avise a Mike , le dije que te hiciese creer que el no sabia nada de tu matrimonio … y que te violara … De esta forma Edward ya no te querría mas … Pero el llego antes de lo esperado y me arruinó todo nuevamente .

- ¿ P-por que me cuentas todo esto ahora ? - mi acusación apenas sonó audible .

- Es una advertencia Bella , para que sepas de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer - dijo encarándose a mi - Mike me ama y esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mi … odia a Edward y poder hacerse cargo de él es lo que mas feliz le haría … su odio hacia él lo retengo yo .

- ¿ Q-que estas d-diciendo ? - pregunté llena de pánico .

- Todo depende de ti Bella - sonrió con malicia - si intentas retener a Edward más de lo que te corresponde o le cuentas todo esto … Mike ira a por el y no tendrá compasión alguna … si no es mio , no será para nadie … mantén tu boca cerrada y disfruta de los meses que os quedan juntos mientras yo me gano su amor . Si alguien se entera de esto o el propio Edward … la vida de el correrá mucho peligro , depende de ti Bella . Mike quiere matarlo y si lo pierdo para siempre , no lo voy a detener .

Tras esas aterradoras palabras , se marchó , dejándome destrozada de dolor , de miedo y de pánico por Edward ¿ que podía hacer ? . Llore desesperada de impotencia … solo tenia unos meses para poder disfrutar de el … NO , no podía dejarlo marchar . Tendría que haber una salida a todo este dolor y sufrimiento juntos . Callaría SI , pero también lucharía por que esos dos psicópatas no se saliesen con la suya . Tenia que buscar pruebas y encarcelar a Tanya , por mucho dolor que eso supusiese para mi padre y para mi , tenia que hacerlo . Mi vida estaba junto Edward y para poder lograrlo tenía que destruir a Tanya … y así lo haría .

¿ Como no había visto la maldad de Tanya antes ? ahora la vida de Edward estaba en peligro y solo yo podía hacer algo … y lo haría , lo protegería con mi propia vida .

- ¿ Bella ? - la voz de Edward sonó a través de la puerta . Me levante rápidamente , lo necesitaba a mi lado mas que nunca … no podría decirle el peligro que corría o de lo contario yo misma podría destruirlo … pero podía alejarlo de todo esto .

Al abrir la puerta , me encontré con el y quedé destrozada , sus ojos me decían cuanto había llorado ¿ por qué ? . El me observó con gesto horrorizado al ver mi rostro . Sin decir una sola palabra , nos fundimos en los brazos del otro , llorándonos y consolándonos por el dolor que suponía no poder vivir en paz y felices como pretendíamos .

- Edward … llévame lejos … por favor - supliqué aferrada a su pecho .

.

* * *

Esta semana quiero agradecer un agradecimiento en general , pues han sido muchisimos mensajes de apoyo , con el que espero contar igualmente . Solo por esta semana , la siguiente sera nombrado como siempre cada persona que deje su review .

Decir a **alimago** que deseaba pedirle su ayuda al igual que a **ela fordyce** , pero tras saber que los motivos de ortografias no han tenido que ver , pues lo dejare asi , no quiero molestar a mas nadie .

ela decirte que aun no tengo previsto cuantos capitulos son , no hasta que los termine de escribir ( y queda aun ) os avisare a todos en general , cuando tenga alguna respuesta .

Besotes y como siempre , espero esos reviews que me dan las ganas y vitalidad para escribir , decir tambien que espero vuestros comentarios en el blog , para poder saber con quien cuento , besotes y os adoro .


	22. Chapter 22

***Chapter 22 : Capitulo 21 . Ilusionados ante el viaje .**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 21 - ILUSIONADOS ANTE EL VIAJE .**

**POV EDWARD .**

Entrar en la habitación y encontrarme con el rostro de dolor de Bella fue demasiado para mi . Me abrace a ella sin poder ocultar el llanto . La charla con Charlie había salido bien después de todo lo ocurrido , aunque él se sintiese abatido por el valor que había demostrado Bella en cada situación . Su bendición me tranquilizaba y me daba fuerzas para las muchas batallas que aun quedaban por afrontar contra Tanya .

_**Llévame lejos por favor ...**_había suplicado Bella ¿ que significaba eso ? ¿ por qué se sentía así ?

- ¿ Que te ha pasado princesa ? - lloré abrazado sobre su cabello .

- Quiero irme … Edward llévame contigo … lejos - TANYA tenia que ser ella de nuevo .Esa niña iba a pagar muy caro todo el daño que estaba causando .

La abracé sobre mi pecho , acariciando su espalda con leves caricias y poco a poco noté como el llanto disminuía y los temblores comenzaban a cesar . No era el momento de preguntas , no cuando yo ya sabia su respuesta , siempre seria la misma … Tanya .

- Tranquila princesa , estoy aquí - susurré tembloroso - recuerda que todo va a estar bien .

Como lo había prometido una vez , así seria , Tanya pronto de una forma u otra desaparecería de nuestras vidas . Al cabo de unos minutos , Bella levanto su mirada hacia mi , se descompuso al ver mi rostro y con tiernas caricias , acarició mi mejilla .

- Has llorado … - afirmó buscando mi mirada - ¿ por qué ? ¿ que te ha dicho mi padre ?

- Bella tenemos que hablar - dije preocupado por su reacción - sentémonos , ven .

.

Con el miedo dibujado en su rostro , tomó mi mano y nos sentamos al borde de la cama .

- Tu padre me ha contado algunas cosas - susurré tomando sus manos entre las mías - ha sido muy doloroso para mi saber el daño que te he causado , oírlo de sus labios ha sido demasiado para mí .

- ¿ D-de que hablas ? - preguntó confusa , hipando aun - Edward … espero que mi padre … no te haya echo sentir mal … no quiero volver a lo de antes … te quiero conmigo … quiero que estemos bien .

Besé sus manos sintiendo como se me humedecían de nuevo los ojos . Bella me quería demasiado , lo demostraba a cada segundo desde mi vuelta .

- Charlie me ha hablado de ti - musité acariciando sus manos - me ha contado la vida que has llevado en estos meses , como has dejado de comer , de reír , de vivir … me ha contado de tus pesadillas en las noche ¿ te haces una idea de lo que me duele saber el daño que te he causado ? me ha contado como gritabas cada noche mi nombre desgarrada de dolor , duele mucho Bella .

- Shhh , no llores - susurró limpiando mis lagrimas - estamos juntos ya no importa el pasado ¿ recuerdas ?

- Tengo miedo , temo que esto nos pase factura y todo se vuelva en nuestra contra - confesé cerrando los ojos ante sus caricias tan tiernas .

- N-no , nada va a volver a ser como antes , tampoco peor - me tranquilizaba en susurros - Edward tenemos que seguir adelante , esta mañana me has dicho que tienes unos días libres ¡ vallémonos ! solo unos días … solos tu y yo .

Abrí los ojos al oír sus palabras . Su mirada me trasmitía dolor , dolor y solo dolor ¿ alguna vez lograríamos la felicidad que tanto anhelábamos ?

- Mañana mismo nos vamos princesa - susurré abrazándola de nuevo contra mi pecho - si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz , así será .

Bella se aferro a mi cuerpo con fuerzas , una vez mas como temiendo que la dejase en algún momento y así transcurrieron los largos minutos. Abrazados , dejándonos llevar por los brazos del otro , sintiendo su consuelo , su respiración , su amor .

- Ven - dije tirando de ella - vamos a dormir , se te ve cansada y mañana tenemos un día duro .

Enseguida Bella me obedeció y juntos preparemos la cama . Una vez tumbados , Bella apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho , mientras yo acariciaba su espalda con ternura .

- Quiero que sepas … que soy muy feliz de tenerte aquí - confesó aferrándose a mi pecho - no quiero que te sientas culpable , solo yo tengo la culpa … por dejarte marchar , por no saberte cuidarte cuanto tanto lo merecías .

- No digas eso - cerré los ojos soportando el dolor de los recuerdos - lo siento tanto … me precipite demasiado , jamás me voy a perdonar todo esto ¿ me has perdonado tu ?

- Jamás ha habido nada que perdonar - musitó sobre mi pecho - la situación , el entorno , las circunstancias todo eso ha influido en nosotros , ahora ya nada importa , te tengo a mi lado .

Sintiéndome el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra , me abandone ante la llamada del sueño . No sin antes sentir todo el amor que emanaba del corazón de Bella hacia mi , ella merecía una vida de princesa y yo crearía su cuento de hadas .

.

.

.

Al sentir un ruido tras la puerta me desperté , era extraño por que Bella seguía dormida aferrada a mi pecho ¿ que seria ? y entonces sacando toda la rabia que sentía dentro , vi la silueta de una mujer tras la puerta que la abría y cerraba seguidamente , no sin antes observar a quienes habíamos dentro .

Sentí que era el momento que tanto estaba esperando y sin poderme contener , aparte a Bella un poco de mi cuerpo y la acomode bien en la cama . Rápidamente me vestí y salí en busca de esa loca .

Cuando iba bajando por la escarela , mire el reloj , eran apenas las ocho de la mañana , Charlie ya no estaría y al parecer Tanya iba de camino a marcharse . Esperé entre las sombras a que ya estuviese en la calle , para que Bella no oyese nuestras voces .

- Tanya - dije una vez me encontré cerca de ella . Rápidamente se volteo hacia mi y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa , esa sonrisa que tanto asco me daba .

- Edward - sonrió coqueta - ¿ que deseas ?

- Nada de ti , por supuesto - su rostro de descompuso visiblemente - Tanya te lo voy a decir solo una vez más ¡ aléjate de Bella y de mí !

- ¿ A que viene esto ? - pregunto muy cauta , para mi parecer - yo no he hecho nada hoy .

- No hoy , pero me temo que si ayer . Aunque Bella no me lo ha contado , sus lágrimas solo vienen cuando se trata de ti - ella a pesar de todo suspiro ¿ aliviada ? - Bella me ha contado todo lo que pasó aquel día … el día de mi marcha .

Su rostro se descompuso mas aun si se podía , pero minutos después vi como hervía su cara de rabia .

- Eso no es verdad , Bella se siente celosa de mí y trata de ponerte en mi contra - declaró con total descaro - a veces pienso que se esta volviendo loca , yo no he hecho nada .

- Tanya no pongas a prueba mi paciencia - la amenacé - jamás vuelvas a intentar poner a Bella en mi contra , aun menos a mi en la suya . Jamás lograras nada , solo que te odie mas de lo que ya lo hago y una cosa mas , Bella jamás se sentiría celosa de ti , porque tu no eres competencia para ella ¿ entiendes ?

- TU no puedes odiarme - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , cosa que a mi me importaba poco - yo te amo Edward , no entiendes como duelen tus palabras .

- Tanya no quiero oír nada mas de tus labios - la tomé del brazo bruscamente y la amenacé - si vuelves a amenazar o dañar a tu hermana de semejante forma , juro que te denunciare ante la justicia . Yo no voy a tener ninguna consideración contigo y si tratas de hacernos la vida imposible , te juro también que me llevare a Bella lejos de aquí , muy lejos de ti . Que no se te olvide contarle mi amenaza a esa amiga tuya , porque también va para ella .

- No serias capaz , no por tu bien - amenazó ella acercando su cuerpo al mio - ten cuidado Edward , un día juré que serias mio y no me importa de que forma … pero lo voy a lograr .

- ¡ Estas loca ! - la solté con desprecio - ya estas avisada y como tu dices , por tu bien espero que hagas caso a mis palabras , porque yo por la felicidad de Bella soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas , entre algunas de ellas mandarte al mismo infierno . Desde hoy estas advertida , hoy me llevo a tu hermana de viaje , en unos días volveremos …y no quiero rastro de tu veneno contra ella o me estarás obligando a tomar la decisión tan drástica como llevarte ante la policía . Una cosa más , por tu bien espero que esta conversación quede entre tú y yo , o no la traeré de vuelta nunca más .

Satisfecho con mi actitud , me dirigí hacia dentro . Por su bien , esperaba que de verdad tomara en cuenta mis palabras o como bien le había advertido , la justicia se haría cargo de ella . Tenia una sola oportunidad más para darse cuenta de sus errores y enmendarlos . No lo hacia por ella , solo lo hacia por no dañar mas a Bella , Tanya ahora ya no tenia con que amenazar a Bella ¿ quedaría todo así ? por el bien de Tanya , así lo esperaba o muy pronto se vería entre rejas .

**POV BELLA**

Me desperté sobresaltada al no sentir el calor de Edward a mi lado . Me incorpore rápidamente buscándolo con la mirada por la habitación , pero no había rastro de él . Me levante y busqué en el baño , nada tampoco ¿ se había marchado ? ¿ sin avisarme ? . Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el celular para llamarlo .

- ¿ Bella ? - dijo al contestar el teléfono .

- ¿ Donde estas ? - pregunté en un hilo de voz .

- Estoy abajo - sonrió y mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse - he visto salir a tu padre y minutos mas tarde a tu hermana , estoy preparándote el desayuno .

Su voz había sonado extraña al mencionar a Tanya , pero tenia motivos para ello . El ya conocía a la verdadera Tanya y entendía su odio por ella .

- Te espero - musite sonriendo .

A pesar de Tanya , a pesar del dolor que me causaba saber todo el daño que me había hecho , lo tenía a el … y el resto no importaba . Ahora tenia que ser fuerte y buscar la forma de enfrentarme a Tanya y a Mike … , no podía contárselo a Edward , no tras la amenaza de Tanya . Con certeza sabia que ella era capaz de dañarlo y yo me moriría si algo le ocurriese a él , ahora yo tenia que ser fuerte y demostrarle a Edward que incluso daría mi vida por la suya y para eso , ahora tenia que callar .

Ahora solo quería refugiarme en los brazos de Edward e irme con el lejos , como él me había prometido en la noche . Quería olvidar el peligro que suponía Tanya para el y para eso tenia que llevármelo lejos . A nuestra vuelta … haría creer a Tanya que con Edward todo iba mal y le tendería una trampa … y a pesar del dolor que eso me suponía , ella y Mike … estarían pronto en prisión y yo seria feliz con Edward . Me dolía tener que dañar a mi padre , pero el odio de Tanya ya llegaba demasiado lejos y no podía dejarla avanzar mas en sus maldades . A la vuelta del viaje todo seria muy doloroso , por eso ahora solo quería volar y disfrutar junto a Edward … la angustia , los miedos y el dolor … vendría después .

- Hola - musitó Edward al entrar con una bandeja repleta de comida en la habitación - tenemos un día muy ajetreado , traigo un buen desayuno .

- Cuéntame los planes - pregunté sonriendo , señalando la cama para que se sentase a mi lado .

- A ver … - sonrió pensativo sentándose a mi lado - en un rato tenemos ginecólogo con Rose , mas tarde almuerzo con mi familia , después te voy a llevar de compras para que tengas todo para el viaje y a las ocho sale nuestro vuelo rumbo Isla Esme ¿ que te parece ?

Emocionada me abalance sobre sus brazos .

- Eres el mejor - sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior - que día tan completo , me encanta … excepto por las compras … no quiero que gastes …

- Shhhh eres mi esposa y gastare todo lo que quiera en ti - me besó los labios con ternura - ven , tienes que desayunar , estas muy delgada ¿ te apetece que te de desayunar yo ?

Asentí emocionada ¡ que maravillosa manera de pasar el día !

Con lentitud Edward comenzó a depositar piezas de bruta sobre mis labios y con sensualidad , siguiéndole el juego me lamí los labios para provocarlo .

- Bella … - gruñó y pude notar como su cuerpo se tensaba - no hagas eso …

- ¿ Por qué ? - pregunte tímidamente sentándome sobre mis rodillas - ¿ que pasa ?

- Me estas provocando a propósito - murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a mi - sabes que no me puedo resistir ante ti .

- No lo hagas - lo provoqué desnudándome - ¿ quieres fruta ?

Edward paró en seco , a unos pasos de mis labios . Con sensualidad tome una pieza de fruta y la puse en mis labios . Lentamente me acerque a los labios de él y con dulzura mordió la fruta que había en mi boca . Los juegos , le cedieron el paso al deseo que se arremolinaba dentro de nuestros cuerpos y en esos momentos no había nada que impidiese que ese deseo se desatara .

Nuestros labios se saborearon con delicadeza , con ternura , con cariño . Era un beso dulce y cálido a la vez que apasionado . Mis manos se aferraron al pecho de Edward , desnudándolo con lentitud , sin pausa pero sin ninguna prisa . Las manos de Edward se posaron en mi cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo , buscando mi calor , mis deseos , mis ganas de él .

- Contigo no tengo respiro - sonrió sobre mis labios . Lo mordí y lo lamí provocándolo con cada movimiento , sintiéndome sexi y sensual al observar la forma en la que Edward me devoraba con sus manos .

Con ardor comenzamos a desnudarnos , locos por sentirnos el uno al otro . Accidentalmente mi mano rozo su hinchado miembro … me lamí los labios y lentamente comencé a devorar el cuerpo de Edward paso a paso con sensualidad y dulzura a la vez .

- Bella … - gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás . Se encontraba en el centro de la cama sentado sobre sus rodillas al igual que yo - me vas a … volver loco .

Excitada por sus palabras , tracé el contorno desde sus labios , hacia su mandíbula , su cuello … Besé su fornido pecho con devoción , con el amor que sentía por el . Ese amor que era tan grande y fuerte que hasta dolía sentirlo . Besé su vientre muy lentamente ,oía a Edward respirando entrecortadamente soltando pequeños jadeos por la anticipación del placer que le esperaba .

- Oh princesa … - gimió con todas sus fuerzas al sentir mi lengua en la base de su pene . Sintiendo unas ganas locas por verlo retorcerse de placer , lo lamí con lentitud , haciéndolo disfrutar de ese sensual momento .

Mi mano comenzó a recorrer su hermoso cuerpo , mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba de forma lenta y provocativa su miembro cada vez que entraba y salía de mi boca .

- Bella , la visión … que tengo de ti … en estos momentos … es un sueño - gruñó al sentir que nuestras miradas se encontraban mientras yo lo saboreaba con lentitud . Sus ojos cegados por el placer no dejaban de observarme , me estaba volviendo loca la imagen de Edward ante mí … desarmando y gimiendo totalmente descontrolado mientras le hacia el amor con la boca .

Sus gemidos y sus miradas , comenzaron a acelerarme . Lo lamí con mas urgencias , con mas deseo , con más pasión . Edward guiaba mis movimientos con sus manos sobre mi cabeza . Lo sentía tensarse a cada momento , su respiración era artificial y su rostro me decía cuanto lo estaba disfrutando y yo mas al verlo a él . Me sentía húmeda , necesitada de su calor … aun así me sentía muy excitada , casi rozando el orgasmo con solo ver a Edward en ese estado .

- Bella un poco … más rápido - pidió desesperado por alcanzar el clímax . Sin dejar de observarnos , lamí chupe y succione su pene completamente . El cuerpo de Edward comenzó a tener pequeños temblores y para mi sorpresa el mio también … estaba cerca del orgasmo , en cuanto viese como Edward se vaciaba yo iba tras el . Con unas lamidas mas prolongadas y rápidas , Edward comenzó a convulsionarse con fuerza , totalmente descontrolado . Lentamente me aparte de su pene , para minutos mas tarde ver como Edward comenzaba a vaciarse en mi muslo , sin poderlo evitar , tomé su otra mano para que me acariciase mientras el terminaba de vaciarse . Era la viva imagen del pecado .

- Oh dios Bella … Bella … oh - gimió con los últimos espasmo de placer . Su mano se tensó en torno a mi sexo y tras un inmenso gruñido , ingresó dos dedos en mi interior para luego sacarlos , y así una y otra vez . Al cabo de pocos minutos mi cuerpo notaba ese huracán de emociones que llegaban antes del deseado orgasmo.

- Edward … - jadee sobre su cuello mientras sentía como me envolvía ese inmenso momento en el que el orgasmo arrasaba con todo lo que había en su paso .

- Te amo princesa - susurró sobre el lóbulo de mi oído , muy bajito susurré : yo también .

**POV EDWARD**

Rodeado por mi familia y por Bella en la habitación del ginecólogo , viendo como los bebes de Rose se movían y todos gritaban a cada gesto . Observé a Bella , sus ojos estaban cristalizados , se sentía emocionada al igual que el resto de la familia ¿ podría verla un día no muy lejano en la misma situación que Rosalie ? Por la forma que la que nos entregábamos a la pasión sin reservas , yo suponía que ella estaría tomando pastillas o de lo contrario me lo habría dicho . Tenía deseos de decirle cuanto deseaba ser padre , pero tal vez era demasiado pronto para ella tras mi vuelta y debía de esperar un poco mas , ya que no quería presionarla .

Bella al notar mi mirada fija en ella , se volvió hacia mí , me sonrió y apretó mi mano con fuerza . Su hermosa carita demostraba lo emocionada que estaba . Moriría de felicidad si un día la viese con su hermoso vientre hinchado con el fruto de nuestro amor latiendo dentro de ella .

Niño y niña … finalmente los deseos de la familia se habían cumplido , Rosalie y Emmett tendrían a su parejita en a penas dos meses .

- Felicidades chicos - dije felicitando emocionado a Rose y Emmett - seran muy sanos , todo esta perfectamente .

- No lo puedo creer - lloraba Rosalie , junto con mama y Alice . Todas observaron como Bella derramaba algunas lagrimas y al verla así , las tres al mismo tiempo estiraron un brazo hacia ella .

- Ven acá Bella - lloró mi madre - eres una mas de la familia y si dios quiere pronto nos emocionaremos así contigo .

Bella soltando un leve sollozo se unió a las mujeres de mi casa llorando . Sin poder controlarlo , unas lagrimas silenciosas se derramaron por mi mejilla al ver esa imagen tan hermosa ante mi , que días atrás me parecía imposible ver .

.

.

.

Tras la emociónate noticia , todos nos fuimos a comer juntos , celebrando el bello momento vivido . La comida fue bien , tranquila y divertida . Todos conocían la noticia de que hoy salía nuestro vuelo y estaban felices , solo serian dos días más la noche de hoy , pero ¿ que importaba ? Lo importante era que íbamos a poder estar juntos y solos por fin , después de tanto tiempo

Nos despedimos de ellos para dirigirnos a nuestro momento de compras , a Bella no le agradaba la idea de comprar ropa , tampoco de que yo gastase dinero en ella , pero yo no la dejaba protestar .

- Hagamos una lista - comenté emocionado por nuestro viaje , mientras recorríamos el centro comercial tomados de la mano - chanclas , zapatos deportivos , bañador , pantalones cortos , camisa de tirante , coleteros para el cabello , gorras … ¿ ropa interior ?

- Edward … - protestó Bella sonrojada - de eso tengo …. por lo demás es mucha ropa , será poco tiempo no necesito tanto …

Besé sus labios con ternura , acallando sus protestas .

- Bella allí hace mucho calor , también ahí mosquitos - continúe con la lista - tenemos que llevar protección … a ver dime más .

- Cuéntame como es Isla Esme - preguntó dedicándome una mirada intensa - me lo imagino hermoso .

- Lo es - contesté con melancolía - mi padre se la regalo a mi madre cuando yo tenia diez años , desde entonces hemos veraneado allí todos lo veranos , he pasado momentos muy felices allí . Ahí una casa de madera en medio de la isla , es muy espaciosa y con mucha luz . Al salir te encuentras con la maravillosa Isla y eso es hermoso tanto en las noche como en las mañanas , te va a encantar .

- Lo se - sonrió nerviosa y emocionada - ¿ sabes ? me encanta cuando me cuentas cosas sobre tu vida o lo que hacías tiempo atrás , tu cara refleja la felicidad que sientes al recordarlo . Sus palabras me habían sonado extraña , parecía anhelar cosas que nunca había tenido .

- ¿ Tu no has sido feliz antes de que tu madre se fuese ?- pregunté preocupado al ver como sus facciones cambiaban de nuevo al dolor .

- Si , lo he sido … o en realidad he creído serlo - confesó con tristeza - a veces crees que tienes una vida solida , completa , feliz … pero un día la vida te da un duro golpe y te das cuentas de que has estado viviendo en una constante mentira , con gente que creías que te amaban y en realidad era todo una mentira … duele darse cuenta de la verdad .

- ¿ Solo me estas hablando de tu madre ? - busqué su mirada y ella la rehuyó - ¿ es por Tanya de nuevo ?

- Edward … no deseo que hablemos de este tema - suspiró intentando sonreírme tirando de mi mano - hoy estoy feliz , loca por tomar el vuelo y desaparecer de aquí . Vamos , no perdamos más tiempo .

Tomando su mano comenzamos nuestra pequeña aventura .

.

.

.

Comprar con Bella fue muy divertido . Parecía no gustarle nada y cuando algo le gustaba lo primero que miraba era el precio por si era caro no comprarlo . Odiaba probarse la ropa y mucho menos los bañadores porque según ella todos le quedaban mal ¿ acaso no veía lo hermosamente atractiva que era ? . Con mí ayuda y de algunas dependientas que yo había encargado que se ocupasen de ella en todo momento , conseguimos nuestro propósito . Todo lo necesario estaba listo para nuestro maravilloso e intenso viaje .

**POV BELLA **

Al llegar a casa de mi padre suspiré con alivio , no había nadie en casa . Papa estaba trabajando y a él ya le había avisado de nuestro improvisado viaje . Con Tanya no había vuelto a coincidir desde nuestra terrible conversación ayer … la verdad me sentía mas cómoda así … Tanya se había vuelto una completa desconocida para mi y no deseaba volver a verla , no hasta que volviese y al fin derrotarla de una vez .

Edward y yo preparamos las maletas para nuestro viaje , todo parecía estar en orden y yo me moría de ganas por abandonarlo todo y vivir unas vacaciones con el hombre que amaba .

- Todo esta listo , mi vida - sonrió Edward satisfecho - ¿ vamos ? ya solo quedan estas dos maletas .

- Ve guardándolas tú , yo mientras recojo este desorden de cuarto - ambos sonreímos , el dormitorio estaba hecho un desastre .

- Esta bien - contestó tomando mis manos - ¿ te importa si echo al auto carburante ? de esa forma estará todo listo cuando salgamos .

Asentí sonriéndole , cuanta ilusiones teníamos puestas en el viaje .

- Voy a hacer que nunca olvides este viaje - susurró besando mis labios .

- Seria imposible - conteste lamiendo su lengua que jugaba con mis labios - será nuestro primer viaje , nuestra deseada luna de miel , muero por que estemos lejos de aquí .

Mis palabras fueron calladas con un inesperado pero apasionado beso de Edward , que en un segundo , estrechaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo y pude sentir sus deseos de nuevo . Devolviéndole el beso , me contonee sobre su cuerpo , besando esa boca suya que me hacia enloquecer con cada movimiento .

- Sera mejor que me marche - protestó Edward sobre mis labios - o no te voy a dejar de salir de aquí en todo el día .

- Si será mejor que te marches - dije dándole un empujón cariñoso - no quiero perder el vuelo y allí tendremos mucho tiempo para … todo .

Sonriendo satisfecho , me lanzo un beso con la mano y se marcho . Yo no pude evitar reírme sola en mi dormitorio , al recordar a ese hombre que tenia a mi lado ¿ se podía ser mas completo que el ?

- ¿ Donde vas ? - me sobresalte …era Tanya .

Al girarme , me encontré con Tanya . Trague mi rabia contra ella , tal vez debía de empezar mi plan ahora con ella .

- Vamos dos días a Isla Esme , a Edward le apetece - contesté con voz monótona , empezando mi plan - quiere que tomemos la luna de miel …

- Siento decirte que tu no vas a ningún lado Bella - sus palabras sonaron tan duras como amenazantes , pero yo ya era fuerte e inmune ante ella , esta vez no podría conmigo .

* * *

Bueno chicas , un nuevo capitulo ¿ que os a parecido ? espero que os guste ya que como siempre esta hecho con mucho cariño , deciros que esta semana quede un poco preocupada ya que me han faltado muchisimas personas que antes del problema que tuve con el otro fic , siempre estaban aqui .

Espero que solo sea por que no sabian que habia actualizacion o algo asi no me gustaria perderos a ninguna .

Agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review en el cap anterior janalez , gmaciaszuniga , solmary , alimago , bercegis , Maya Cullen Masen karencita , EsteVas , ela fordyce , Melania , teky , beakis , alissoon97 Amy Swan , ClarybelleGabu , SharitoSD , cintygise , Isabella de Milke'Cullen Ma Ofelia Duarte , lau garcia , LeslieCullenJb y Natacha agradeceros de corazon que dediqueis vuestro tiempo a dejarme vuestras opiniones , besotes .

Agradecer las alertas , favoritos , lectores silenciosos y sobretodo a las chicas que me siguen en FB **Swan Isabella** que me apoyan muchisimo . Espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusion .


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter 23 : Capitulo 22 . Isla Esme Primera Parte.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

Hola chicas antes de empezar el capitulo quiero deciros algo . Como veis al fin he logrado modificar el error que tenia al subir el capitulo y ahora todo esta bien, ire haciendolo con todos los anteriores poco a poco . Mas cosas, decir que desde que tuve el problema con el otro fic , todo esta raro por aqui, poco a poco fui consiguiendo subir de seguidores y consegui que me dejaseis bastantes reviews. La cosa ha bajado notablemente, algo que me frustra y me entristece ya que muchas de mis fieles han dejado de comentar, la verdad me preocupa. Deciros que como muchas de vosotras quereis que no se actualice cada siete dias y os propongo algo.

Reviews = actualizacion cada 5 dias . Aver si asi os vuelvo a sentir de nuevo conmigo, vosotras mas contentas por tener el capitulo mas seguido y yo por sentir vuestro apoyo en esos reviews que alentan mucho a la hora de escribir. Nada mas, espero teneros conmigo de vuelta como antes de todo esa porqueria ( os pongo ejemplo ) estaba recibiendo de 35 a 44 review y desde que paso todo ese de 20 a 23 a verdad me frusto demasiado. Espero que os guste el cap y espero vuestros reviews con ilusion, os adoro .

Decir una cosa mas, no me importa que el review sea de ; me gusto o bien , sigue . Me es igual, solo es sentir el apoyo de las personas que me leen. Bueno esta pesada os deja ya XD , gracias !

* * *

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR **

**CAPITULO 22 - ISLA ESME - PRIMERA PARTE.**

Mi mente era un caos ¿que decirle? ¿Que la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a pesar del dolor que eso me suponía? NO, tenia que ser cínica como ella lo había sido conmigo durante tanto tiempo.

— Tanya, quería hablar contigo antes de marcharme... — su mirada se suavizo — desde nuestra conversación de ayer me has dado mucho en lo que pensar, has sufrido mucho cuando no lo merecías. Tras el plazo voy a dejar a Edward... no deseo seguir así contigo, tampoco dañarlo a él.

— ¿Como dices? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos — tu lo amas, he visto como has estado estos meses ¿por qué ibas a decidir de la noche a la mañana dejarlo?

— Mi amor por ti es mucho mas grande — mentí cínicamente — aunque duele lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo y no me esperaba alguna de tus reacciones…pero tras tu relato de ayer he llegado a comprenderte…además, con Edward nada es igual desde que ha vuelto.

— Bella ¿no me estarás mintiendo? — me puse nerviosa ¿tan obvio era? — Bella si me entero que estas jugando conmigo lo vais a pagar muy caro.

— ¡Claro que no! — Contesté rápidamente tomando sus manos — Edward no sabe nada de esto, lo voy a dejar cuando llegue el plazo, te quiero por encima de todo... incluso de él. Tienes que confiar en mí Tanya.

Tanya sonrió con malicia y acaricio mi mejilla, gesto que no pude despreciar, pero me dio repulsión ese contacto.

— Siento todo el daño que te he echo — sentía ganas de golpearla — pero al fin entiendes que Edward es solo mio y que no tenemos porque estar peleadas por el, no cuando él nunca fue ni será tuyo.

— Claro — dije mostrando una sonrisa forzada — Tanya ahora debo de irme, si le digo a Edward que no voy a ir con él va a pensar que es por ti...lo pondrás en tu contra y eso no te conviene.

— Tienes razón, me ha visto llegar y me ha mirado muy mal — respondía pensativa — no me conviene que siga pensando mal de mi, de esa forma no podre acercarme a el...Bueno ve, pero ya sabes cuales con nuestros planes.

—Si — susurre desviando la mirada — nos vemos en estos días.

Con toda su maldad me abrazó. Sentí deseos de golpearla, de gritarle, de insultarla. Lo único que me empujaba a callar y a tragar era Edward, pero ya había comenzado el camino de la venganza, esta vez no iba a parar hasta verla destruida. A mi vuelta, acabaría con Tanya aunque eso supusiese tener que dañar a mi padre, pero Tanya ya merecía su castigo y no era otro que prisión. Cuando acabe el abrazo, le regale la sonrisa mas cínica que tenía y sin pensarlo mas, corrí al auto donde por fin encontraría la felicidad que tanto había anhelado junto con el hombre que amaba.

Al llegar al auto, Edward me esperaba apoyado en el. Su rostro se ilumino al verme y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, cada día estaba más hermoso. No podía sentirme más feliz y emocionada al pensar en los días que teníamos por delante.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó tomando mi mano — Tanya a entrado...no se...

— Todo esta bien, vámonos ya — contesté acariciando sus manos — ya quiero salir de aquí.

Sonriendo, Edward me abrió la puerta del coche y antes de entrar no pude resistirlo y besé sus labios tiernamente.

— Te amo — susurré con ternura.

— Yo también te amo princesa — acaricio mi mejilla — ¿preparada?

Asentí emocionada apretando sus manos con fuerzas, demostrándole mis ganas de estar con el y solo con el.

.

.

.

El viaje fue largo pero intenso. Edward me cuido, me mimo y me consintió en todo momento haciéndome sentir la mujer mas amada del mundo. Cuando me miraba, su mirada se iluminaba y su sonrisa surgía de inmediato, era imposible que yo lo amase mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

Alrededor de las once de la noche llegamos hasta allí. Estábamos realmente cansados, pero cuando ya creía que todo había acabado, Edward me llevo hasta una lancha y me montó para poder llegar hasta Isla Esme. Eso quería decir que el lugar estaría apartado y eso me emocionaba mas aun, nadie nos molestaría, el fin de semana era solo nuestro.

Edward conducía con una mano y la otra la tenía aferrada a la mía, sin dejar de observarme en ningún momento.

— Ya casi estamos — sonrió con ternura — te ves muy nerviosa.

— Lo estoy — contesté muy emocionada — este viaje es perfecto Edward. Ya es hora de que tengamos tiempo para nosotros, para nuestro amor.

— Este viaje será especial — prometido con intensidad — jamás lo olvidaremos.

— No — susurre acariciando su mejilla.

— Te voy a mimar mucho — sonrió con dulzura.

— Ya lo haces — susurre apoyando la cabeza en su hombro — no puedo imaginar mas.

.

.

Estaba tan cansada que me había quedado dormida apoyada en el. Al sentir sus manos zarandeándome suavemente, lo observé.

— Ya estamos — sonrió al llegar al final del trayecto — ven, te ayudo.

Con mucho cuidado me ayudo a bajar, al mirar al frente quede completamente sorprendida y enamorada del lugar nada mas verlo, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

— Edward... ¡es hermoso! — susurré abrazándolo. Edward enseguida me devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a mí una vez más de la forma más cálida posible.

— Soy tan feliz Bella — susurró con emoción sobre mi cabello — estos meses he pensado mil cosas diferentes. Llegar y encontrarme con todo esto, es demasiado.

Me abrace con mas fuerza y sentí que las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse.

— No sabes como me duele no haber estado a la altura desde un principio — confesé sobre su pecho — tú merecías mucho...y yo no supe dártelo.

— No digas eso princesa — dijo retirándose y entonces observo mis lágrimas — ¿por qué lloras mi vida? no lo hagas, te he traído para hacerte feliz...

— Lo soy — sollocé buscando su mirada — lo soy aquí, allí o en cualquier parte siempre que estés tu, junto a mi, a mi lado.

— Eres lo mas hermoso de mi vida — sonrió emocionado cerca de mis labios — jamás me cansare de decirte cuanto te amo...y si alguna vez dejo de hacerlo, por favor no me lo permitas.

Perdiéndome en la intensidad de su mirada, lo bese con ternura y dulzura. Un beso lento y a la vez cargado de deseos y de esperanzas de un nuevo futuro juntos.

— Entremos — dijo apoyando su frente sobre la mía — tienes que comer, estas muy delgada, muy pálida y muy frágil, no me gusta verte así.

— Te adoro — dije sin poder reprimirme una vez mas.

**POV EDWARD.**

La sentía tan cerca y tan entregada a mí, que moría de felicidad con cada palabra cargada de amor y de ternura suya. Era mía, si. Como una vez le había prometido, ella era mía en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Bella se apartó lentamente de mí y busco mi mirada con desesperación.

— No me dejes que vuelva a hacerlo, no dejes que me aleje de ti — se notaba triste — prométemelo Edward, prométeme que si en algún momento me sientes lejos me harás volver a ti.

— Te lo prometo, eso jamás volverá a suceder — dije tranquilizando sus miedos - ven, vamos a entrar, quiero que olvides todos esos miedos. Te prometí que todo iba a estar bien y voy a cumplir mi promesa ¿quieres ver la casa?

Bella asintió emocionada de nuevo, parecía una niña pequeña en una noche de reyes. Al entrar lo observo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hizo mil preguntas y yo con mucha diversión le contestaba ¿como había soportado tanto tiempo sin ella? la verdad no sabia de donde habían salido esas fuerzas para vivir sin esa sonrisa, sin esa mirada, sin esos gestos que me llenaban de vida. Ahora observándola, sentía que comenzaba de nuevo nuestro matrimonio, sentía que comenzaba a vivir de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunte divertido — ¿alguna pregunta más?

— Por ahora no — contesto devolviéndome la broma — vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

.

Un momento más tarde, mientras yo preparaba la mesa, Bella preparaba en platos la cena que habíamos comprado de camino hacia aquí, comida de uno de los mejores restaurantes del lugar.

— ¡Todo listo!- la felicidad con la que lo dijo me hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago ¿había sido alguna vez feliz de verdad?

Cuando nos sentamos a comer uno al lado del otro, la observe unos instantes y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa hermosa.

— Isabella, cuéntame de tu vida — pregunte intrigado — de tu relación con tu familia, de tus vacaciones de cosas cotidianas que hacías.

— Mi vida no es demasiado interesante — comentaba mientras comía — he pasado muchas temporadas sola en casa con... Tanya, al cargo de mi abuela materna, pero ella murió cuando yo tenia diez años y luego se hizo cargo de nosotras personas desconocidas que contrataban mis padres.

— ¿Que hacían ellos? Cuéntame todo de ti por favor - dije acariciando su mano libre.

Su mirada se mostro melancólica por un momento.

— Mis padres se la pasaban viajando , más bien viajes de placer por complacer a mi madre que en viajes de negocios — hablaba acariciando mi mano mientras comía , pero sin dejar de mirarme — con mi padre siempre me he llevado muy bien , yo sentía que no le agradaba alejarse de casa ... pero la amaba demasiado y se dejaba arrastrar por ella .

— ¿Se llevaban bien? — pregunte buscando mas respuestas.

— Bueno discutían a veces, pero supongo que lo normal — sonrió perdida en sus recuerdos — ella era bastante caprichosa y él se lo consentía todo, creo que por eso ella no se marcho antes ¿sabes Edward? la desprecio, siento mucho rechazo hacia ella por lo que le hizo a mi padre... por lo que me hizo a mí.

Calló unos momentos con su mirada fija en el plato y entonces me observo, en su rostro de dibujo la más hermosas de las sonrisas.

— Aunque gracias a su plan... te tengo a mi lado — susurro inclinándose hacia mi — no se como habrían sido las cosas de otra forma, pero al final de todo lo malo que eso supuso en mi vida, te tengo a mi lado y ahora me siento feliz.

La atraje hacía mi y hundí mis labios en su cuello.

— Nuestro destino es estar juntos — musite sobre su cuello — de una forma u otra hubiese llegado a ti e igualmente te hubiese convertido en mi esposa.

Ella se abrazó a mi con ternura, en momentos así sobraban las palabras.

— Cuéntame de tu padre. Cuando te seguía… se te veía muy unida al — Bella rápidamente busco mi mirada y sonrió con malicia.

— Me espiabas, es cierto — nos reímos con complicidad — con mi padre siempre he sentido una conexión especial, no se… era extraño, aun yo no había abierto la boca cuando el ya sabia lo que deseaba. Me mimaba como a nadie, a veces Tanya se mostraba celosa por esa situación, pero él le regalaba algo caro y a ella se le pasaba el enfado.

Sin duda esa niña desde pequeña ya llevaba la maldad en la sangre.

— Mi padre es muy bueno Edward, pero se ha dejado influenciar mucho por el amor que sentía hacia mi madre, eso ha hecho que el fuese infeliz mucho tiempo — en su mirada se reflejaba el amor y la ternura que sentía hacia su padre — ¿sabes? el me confeso hace unos meses que ya no la amaba, que solo aguantaba por no destruir la familia que éramos. Una familia que yo creía hermosa… estaba muy equivocada.

— Shhh — silencie los labios con un beso al sentir de nuevo su impotencia — no hablemos mas de eso ¿si? Vamos a terminar de cenar hablando de ¿nosotros?

Bella asintió de nuevo, con ese brillo en los ojos que mostraba cuando se sentía feliz.

— Quiero que compremos una casa — le dije acariciando su mejilla — tu padre ya esta bien, es mas creo que con Sue… ya sabes.

— Lo he notado — comento feliz — me gusta mucho ese mujer.

— Pues bien ¿que nos retiene en casa de tu padre? — Su mirada se volvió mas cálida — quiero que nos vallamos juntos a otro lugar… donde no nos tengamos que encontrar con tu hermana cada día. Ella no es buena para nuestra pareja, princesa.

— Lo se — contesto de manera extraña — ¿que planes tienes?

Le sonreí, ella deseaba pronto ese cambio también.

— He pensado que cuando volvamos nos dediquemos a buscar una casita acogedora para nosotros — ella asentía emocionada — mi casa ahora mismo esta ocupada por mi familia y además, creo que se nos queda grande ¿que te parece?

— ¿Port Angeles o Forks? — contesto sonriente.

.

.

Una vez acabada la cena, Bella y yo recogimos la cocina y nos sentamos en la sala abrazados el uno al otro en silencio, sin nada que rompiese nuestro mágico momento.

— ¿Que te apetece hacer? — Se veía muy cansada — ¿vamos a dormir?

— Aun no — contesto observándome con deseo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encendiese en un segundo.

— ¿Te apetece un baño en el mar? — pregunte acariciando su espalda — el agua esta caliente, no pasaremos frio, será un baño muy relajante.

Bella me observo algo ruborizada y asintió.

— Dame un minuto que me ponga el traje de baño — hizo amago de levantarse, pero yo tire de su mano.

— No es necesario — susurre con a penas un hilo de voz — solo estamos nosotros dos. Báñate desnuda, nadie te vera… solo yo.

Con la cara demasiado roja volvió a asentir.

— Ve tu primero, yo te sigo en unos segundos ¿si? — sonreí ante su incomodidad ¿entendería alguna vez que adoraba cada centímetro de ella?

**POV BELLA**

Sin saber porque, me sentía muy nerviosa. Edward me esperaba en el agua... desnudo y yo moría de deseos por que me llevara hasta el limite de nuevo ¿por qué me sentía así? por alguna extraña razón supe que a raíz de esta noche nuestras vidas iba a cambiar para siempre.

Con paso firme, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y camine hacia el... hacia el amor de mi vida, hacia ese hombre que había irrumpido en mi vida de la forma mas extraña y me había robado el corazón sin a penas darme cuenta. Al llegar, él estaba de espaldas a mi observando la maravillosa Luna Nueva que brillaba sobre el. Sin pudor tire mi toalla ¿por qué había sentido vergüenza? no lo sabia. Tal vez era por que todo parecía tan nuevo como desde el principio.

El agua como había dicho Edward estaba realmente buena. Con paso firme llegue a su lado . El fijo su mirada en mí y me observo de nuevo con esa mirada tan cálida que desprendía el amor que me tenía.

— Eres tan hermosa — suspiro acercándome a el por la cintura — ¿estas bien?

— Mucho, esto es como un sueño — conteste emocionada acariciando su mejilla — todo esto es hermoso, tu eres hermoso... Edward bésame , hazme el amor y hazme olvidar todo el mal que ha pasado entre nosotros , te quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida y solo quiero tener recuerdos hermosos de nosotros.

— Te amo — murmuro con los ojos cristalizados. Mis manos se aferraron a su nuca atrayéndolo a mí una vez mas — todo va a salir bien, lo prometo.

De forma tierna, pegue mis labios a los suyos, diciéndole una vez mas en ese beso que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Edward comenzó a devolverme el beso con esa pasión que el solo sabia, con esa ternura que derretía, con ese amor que sentía. Mi cuerpo se aferro al suyo con necesidad, con la desesperación de no volver a perderlo nunca más, de superar todos los obstáculos uno por uno juntos.

— Bella... dime lo que sientes — susurro sobre mis labios con la voz ronca de pasión — dime que soy para ti, quiero oírlo de tus labios en estos momentos.

Su mirada ardió buscando a la mía con anhelo.

— Eres mi vida — susurre besando su labio inferior — no se como ha sucedido todo, solo sé que ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

— Mi Bella — musito besando mis labios — tu también eres la mía… no sabes la necesidad que he tenido de ti en tanto tiempo. Tenerte aquí, probarte, saborearte y hacerte mía es lo que más me llena de vida. Sentirte tan mía … es tocar el cielo con las manos .

De nuevo lo bese, esta vez con mas ansiedad, con mas pasión, con mas urgencias y sobretodo necesidad. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y sin poder reprimirme, mis piernas se alzaron entorno a su cintura, quedando a horcajadas con Edward de pie, mientras el me sostenía por las nalgas con posesión.

— Oh princesa... eres tan cálida, siento que siempre quiero mas de ti, jamás logro conformarme — musito sobre mis labios, penetrándome lentamente.

— Edward... — gemí lamiendo la punta de su lengua.

Lentamente comencé a alzarme sobre el con sensualidad y luego a bajar muy lentamente, haciendo eterno ese momento de amor que por fin estábamos viviendo libremente. Su boca me besaba con delicadeza en ese preciso momento, haciendo que mi cuerpo se desintegrara en sus brazos. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda con ternura, haciéndome sentir de nuevo amada y mimada entre sus brazos ¿que hubiese sido mi vida sin el? no lo hubiese soportado.

— Soy... feliz — musite sobre sus perfectos labios.

Edward busco mi mirada y me observo a los ojos con intensidad, mientras yo continuaba meciéndome sobre el con una pasión lenta y sensual. Sus labios se curvaron en ESA sonrisa que tanto amaba y comenzó a besarme la comisura de los labios, el lóbulo, el cuello y finalmente los pechos.

— Yo mas... eres tan pura y bondadosa... tan hermosa... toda tu eres perfecta — gemí cuando sus labios comenzaron a devorar mis pechos con esa pasión tan delicada que solo él lo sabía hacer. Podía sentir su adoración por mí en cada lamida, en cada beso, en cada caricia.

Dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que solo él podría hacerme sentir, eche un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward me tenía sujeta por las nalgas y las mecidas iban creciendo como la intensidad que recorrían nuestros cuerpos ¿podría ser más perfecto el momento? . Amándonos en el mar, con esa pasión lenta y tierna que solo podrían darse dos enamorado. Era el momento más mágico y emotivo que habíamos vivido hasta el momento, mientras hacíamos el amor. Nos dejábamos llevar por las sensaciones del otro, como si fuésemos un solo ser.

— No quiero volver... — gemí casi sollozando — tengo... miedo...

— Y yo... mi vida — respondió jadeando — he sentido...mi cama tan vacía sin ti... no lo soportaría de nuevo... no puedo imaginar mi vida... si no estas a mi lado cada día.

Ese momento mágico iba creciendo a medida que hacíamos el amor, confesándonos los secretos de nuestros corazones heridos.

— Gracias... — susurre tomando su cara entre mis manos, parando por un segundo todo movimiento — gracias por haber llegado a mi vida aquel día, gracias por todo lo que has echo por mi, gracias por no abandonarme a pesar de merecerlo y sobretodo gracias... por amarme de esa manera sin límites. Yo ahora tampoco concibo una vida sin ti.

— Mi amor — suspiro emocionado — me dices tanto con esas palabras, tu mirada, tus caricias, tu ternura, tu cuerpo me dice tanto... ahora todo esta bien. Eso es el verdadero amor princesa .

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar emocionarme... si era AMOR, el mas puro y hermoso que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

— Gracias — le dije sonriéndole, acariciando su mejilla — por confiar en mí, aun cuando no lo merezco.

Y sin decir nada mas lo bese, no fue un beso lento, no, fue un beso ardiente, apasionado y compulsivo. Mi cuerpo recobro vida, alzándome con más posesividad que antes, con más locura, con esa pasión desgarrante que sentía a su lado. Nuestros cuerpos estaban en llamas, unas llamas que tan siquiera era capaz de apagar el misma agua donde nos encontrábamos. Edward gruño fuertemente y tomando mis nalgas de nuevo, guio a mi cuerpo haciendo que por fin la pasión nos consumiera.

— Bella... Bella ... Bella ... — gemía devorando mis labios con devoción . Yo me sentía perdida en ese mar de eternas sensaciones. El placer era inmenso, los besos de Edward me llevaban al mismo cielo y hacer el amor con él era lo más placentero del mundo.

Con mas ansiedad nuestros cuerpos se buscaron, se notaba la tensión entre nosotros, el deseo se sentía en el ambiente. Las mecidas fueron aumentando de velocidad, nuestros labios se devoraban con pasión. Edward entraba y salía de mi con embestías mas cortas y mas rápidas. Me moría por llegar al orgasmo, pero a la vez no deseaba que acabara ese dulce momento. La dulce tortura se prolongada ahogando los gemidos en la boca del otro, siendo devorados con gran intensidad.

— Edward... no puedo... mas — gemí dentro de su cálida boca. Edward entendiendo mis palabras y tomo mis caderas y las movió con mas rapidez. Yo me acogí a su ritmo, nuestros cuerpo encajaban a la perfección. El momento se propagaba como el mismo fuego que nos hacia arder y nos consumía. Sin pudor, me mecí sin ser prudente, sin aguantar mis ganas de el una vez mas, no podía contenerme no, ya no. Mi cuerpo estaba al limite, podía sentir al de Edward con esa misma ansiedad que la mio.

— Bella... — gimió llevando el compa de las embestidas tan enloquecedoras y ardientes que nos estaban llevando a la misma cumbre del placer. Con más rapidez me alcé y baje sobre su pene haciéndolo sentir completamente dentro de mí. Me abrumaba las sensaciones que sentía al hacer el amor con el y tras una embestida arrebatadora, comencé a llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo. Mi cuerpo se tenso completamente, mis labios atraparon a los de Edward mordiéndolos enloquecida, mi sexo se contrajo envolviendo cada centímetro del de Edward y entonces llego.

— Edward... — grite sin poder controlarme un segundo más. Edward tras sentir como envolvía su pene, comenzó a convulsionar sobre mis labios, sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis brazos, dejándome sentir la intensidad de su orgasmo.

— ¡Dios baby! Oh... ohh… Bella — Sin piedad de nuestros cuerpos, no deje de moverme sobre el hasta que sentí como Edward se derrababa completamente dentro de mi... la palabra bebe ocupo mi mente en esos precisos momentos ¿seria posible?

— Te amo — susurro Edward apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, oyendo el latido desbocado de mí corazón; yo también, susurre muy bajito.

**POV EDWARD**

Un nuevo día se abría paso entre nuestros cuerpos abrazados. No podía ser más feliz al tener a mi Bella entre mis brazos. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior... _**Eres mi vida , no se como ha sucedido**_ _**todo , solo sé que ya no puedo vivir sin ti ... **_Sus palabras habían sonado tan hermosas que no habían dejado de resonar en mi cabeza durante toda la noche , jamás me cansaría de oírla decir sus sentimientos hacia mi y el amor tan grande que me tenia .

Tras haber echo el amor en el mar, luego en la habitación no habíamos podía aguantar de nuevo lasganas del otro... hasta en dos ocasiones. Bella era mi perdición, jamás tenia suficiente tratándose de ella y al parecer a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

Me quede observándola, se veía tan hermosa en las mañanas. Su cuerpo desnudo aferrado al mio, su cabellodisuelto sobre mi pecho y en su cara había una paz que hacia tiempo no la tenia ¿era feliz? mucho mas queeso y no tenia dudas de porque su felicidad… por tenerme a su lado ¿se podría amar mas a una persona como yo laamaba a ella? parecía imposible.

Sintiendo como comenzaba a desvelarse, me aleje un poco de su cuerpo dejando que ella quedase boca abajo, la sentí respirar y entonces comencé a dar suaves besos sobre su espalda.

— Buenos días — susurre entre beso y beso — ¿como estas?

— Mmmm ¿y lo preguntas? no hay un amanecer mas bello — contoneo su cuerpo con sensualidad — despertarme junto a ti y con esos cálidos besos… es lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Mi boca suavemente se poso en su cuerpo y con cuidado me posicione encima de ella.

— Tan dulce por las mañanas — gemí al sentir como contoneaba sus nalgas contra mi pene. Con suavidad le abrí un poco las piernas y lentamente entre una vez más en ellos, esta vez de una postura diferente.

— Edward — jadeo girando un poco la cara hacia mí y buscando mis labios. Con dulzura los bese muy lentamente, a los compas de las suaves embestidas.

Bella me besaba con calidez, mientras yo entraba y salía una y otra vez de ella de la forma más tierna posible. Cuando hacia el amor con ella era como sentirme en otro cuerpo, todo era demasiado excitante y placentero, a veces parecía imposible soportar tanto placer. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío a la perfección, éramos las piezas perfectas de un puzle.

— Mi… vida — jadeaba sobre mis labios. Sus gemidos se perdían en mi boca y su boca se bebía mis gruñidos de satisfacción cada vez que entraba en ella, sintiendo un placer inmenso al sentir como su cuerpo me recibía una y otra vez con tanta calidez.

Sus manos aferradas a las sabanas me decían lo mucho que trataba de contenerse, yo a pesar de haberla disfrutado toda la noche, aun seguía con las mismas ganas de ella y con las misma ansias de llegar pronto al orgasmo. Comencé a moverme un poco mas rápido, sintiendo como sus jadeos se perdían en mi boca, mientras su lengua se sumergía ahí misma, con una pasión exquisita.

— Isabella… te deseo tanto — gemí, deteniendo el beso para lamerle ese cuello que me volvía loco. Bella contoneaba su cuerpo contra el mio, haciendo que no aguantase mucho mas y cuando sentí que se contraía contra mi pene, deje de contenerme para liberarme junto a ella.

Ambos gritamos el nombre del otro mientras nuestros cuerpos temblaban a la misma vez, dejándonos llevar una vez más por esa sensación tan placentera de conseguir el máximo placer junto con la persona amada. Agotada la sentí debilitarse debajo de mi. Con un suspiro de satisfacción me deje caer a su lado, un segundo mas tarde su hermoso rostro se volvía a mí con una cálida sonrisa.

— Buenos días — susurro sonrojada.

— ¿Buen despertar? — pregunte divertido.

— El mejor — sonrió buscando el calor de mi cuerpo de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunte besando su frente.

— La verdad si, aunque no me importaría pasar todo el día en la cama — su tono volvía a sonar sensual.

— Tenemos tiempo — conteste acariciando su mejilla — recién empieza el día.

— Ya mañana es domingo — se quejo con un puchero — quiero quedarme mas…

Le di un tierno beso en los labios para borrar ese hermoso puchero. Ella tenia razón, ya mañana era día de volver ¿podría pedir unos días mas en el trabajo? por ella lo intentaría.

.

.

Una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos desayunando frente al mar con el hermoso día . Bella se habíadespertado inmensamente feliz y emocionada, había pedido desayunar al aire libre y yo solo sentía ganas de complacerla y mimarla, comono había podido hacerlo en tanto tiempo atrás.

— Gracias por complacerme en desayunar aquí — sonrió con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas - esto esmuy hermoso, me encanta Isla Esme ¿saldremos a dar un paseo?

— Por supuesto, si así lo deseas — sonreí al ver como asentía emocionada — me encanta verte sonreír así.

— Solo tu sabes como hacerlo — respondió sin dejar de observarme a los ojos — quiero vivir este fin de semanacon intensidad, no quiero olvidarlo nunca.

Parecía melancólica diciendo esas palabras y por alguna razón me sentí frustrado.

— ¿Todo esta bien, Bella? — Pregunte preocupado — a veces tu mirada me dice que no todoesta bien.

Bella desvió la mirada de mí y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el mar mientras acariciaba una de mismanos con sus cálidos dedos.

— No todo — respondió volviendo la mirada hacia mí — pero es algo de lo que no deseo hablar.

— Me preocupas con esas palabras — respondí rápidamente — Bella ábrete a mi por favor.

— Edward, no tiene que ver con eso — suspiro acariciando mi mejilla con sus ojos cristalizados — te pido denuevo que confíes en mi, se lo que hago. Yo confió plenamente en ti, pero no quiero ensombrecereste hermoso momento. Tienes razón, algo no esta bien y se trata de Tanya, lo hablamos ala vuelta ¿si?

Asentí, aunque si se trataba de una de las artimañas de su hermana, esta vezTanya lo iba a lamentar más que nunca, pero no es su casa, donde le correspondía… antela justicia.

— De acuerdo — dije inclinándome besando sus labios — será como tu digas, confió que sabrás hacerlo bien. Perosi sientes que algo se te escapa de las manos... recuerda que estoy a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudartesiempre.

— Lo se — susurro apoyando su frente en la mía — no quiero que hablemos mas de esto, no aquí cuandotodo es demasiado hermoso y perfecto.

— Usted manda princesa — dije jugando con ella haciéndole cosquillas hasta borrar cualquier signo detristeza en su hermoso rostro.

— Edward... — rio retorciéndose bajo mis manos — para, para, para...

— Jamás me has pedido eso antes — dije jugando con la punta de mi lengua sobre sus labios.

— Ups ¡mal pensado! — Dijo riendo — por cierto, perdón por lo del labio... no pude contenerme.

Sonreí ante su cara de preocupación. Ella había mordido tanto mi labio inferior en la noche anterior, que me habíaecho hasta sangrar y ahora tenia una pequeña herida.

— No es nada, siempre que sea por el motivo de anoche — contesté con picardía.

Ella sonrió y me tumbe a su lado abrazándola, sintiendo como el sol de iluminaba frente a nosotros. Se sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad, que parecía un sueño.

Esa calma fue entorpecida por un celular, que sonaba desde el fondo de la casa.

— Anda cógelo — dijo Bella con pereza — todos deben de estar preocupados, no saben nada de nosotros.

— Como mande Señora Cullen — dije incorporándome, no sin antes darle un beso ardiente en loslabios — no tardo, tengo algo pendiente con usted.

Ambos reímos al ver lo hinchado que estaba el bulto de nuevo a través de mi pantalón corto.

Al entrar en la casa el teléfono había dejado de sonar, cogí el mio y había mas de quince llamadas perdidasde mi familia y otras cinco de Charlie. Sonreí , que mal por nuestra parte no avisarlos . Al coger el móvilde Bella, había diez de Charlie y ocho de Tanya... ¿que querría ahora? Entonces vi que había cuatromensajes en el móvil, tal vez fuese Alice como acostumbraba a hacer. Al abrirlo sentí que mi cuerpose llenada de ese instinto salvaje y posesivo que llegaba incluso a pasar los limites de la cordura... queríamatarlo.

***Bella no paro de llamar a tu casa, nadie me habla ¿donde estas?**

***Bella es importante que hablemos... el tal vez no va a volver ¿sabes que estoy aquí?**

***Bella por favor dime algo, estoy desesperado ¡te amo!**

***Bella por favor si lees este mensaje llámame, quiero que sepas que te quiero, creo que él no va****a volver, tienes que olvidarlo y como siempre sabes que mis brazos y mi cuerpo tienen el****consuelo que necesitas para ti.**

Todos de Jacob ¿que significaba todo eso? ¿ Bella le había dado esperanzas en mi ausencia ? Elúltimo mensaje me dejaba totalmente confuso. Pero enseguida mi mente se despejo y sentí queno había motivos para desconfiar de Bella, ella me amaba mucho. Pero ese chucho no parecíaentenderlo. Era hora de dejárselo claro antes de que entorpeciera mas mi día.

* * *

Bueno aqui listo el capitulo , espero que os guste y nada lo dicho espero vuestros reviews. Recordaros que en mi bio , o perfil como querais llamarlo, ahi os dejo mi Facebook y un blog donde estoy publicando adelantos de los dos fics y tambien LA CHICA DEL SERVICIO que lleva de adelanto un capitulo mas que aqui .

Agracecimientos a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior:Maya Cullen Masen, natacha, lau garcia, Ma Ofelia Duarte, Melania, Andre22-twi, gmaciaszuiga, LoreMolina, dianita13, Amy Swan, cintygise, MissCullen89, chitwii, liloc, SharitoSD, teky, Suiza19, marah2221, danielitaprc.13, Vampirekaro, alissoon97, LunaAngel09, Pam Capilla, bercegis, janalez y solmary gracias por demostrarme vuestros apoyos , realmente no sabeis lo importante que es para mi, gracias mis niñas ! ( Estos son los reviews que me llegaron y alguna de vosotras la mando y no llego avisarme por favor .

Agradecer a las alertas , favoritos y sobretodo a mis chicas del FB ( **Swan Isabella** ) que me animan muchisimo cada dia .

Agredeceros la acogida que va teniendo el blog , os adoroooo .

Besitos y si todo esta bien nos leemos el viernes ! gracias !


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 : Capitulo 23 . Isla Esme Segunda Parte.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR .**

**CAPITULO 23 – ISLA ESME, PARTE 2.**

**POV BELLA**

Edward no volvía, era extraño, ya pasaba un buen rato desde que se había marchado, tal vez estuviese hablando con su familia… pero entonces oí sus gritos desde el mar ¿que estaba ocurriendo?. Salí corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, asustada por sus gritos.

Al entrar en la casa, me encontré con Edward gritando a través del teléfono. Al verme me hizo un gesto con la mano para que no hablase y me miro ¿dolido? ¿que estaba pasando?

— ¡Solo quiero que entiendas que estoy de vuelta! — gritaba a través del celular — ¡no te quiero cerca de ella! ¡¿me entiendes?! ¡ella es mía!

Tras gritar esas palabras, colgó sin más y se volvió a mí rápidamente. Me asuste, se notaba acalorado y muy enfadado.

— Isabella por favor ¿me explicas esto? — eran mensajes de Jacob — ¿que ha pasado entre ustedes en estos meses? ¿le has dado esperanzas?

— No — conteste rápidamente tomando sus manos entre las mías — ya te dije la clase de relación que he tenido con el en estos meses. Él me ha llamado si y también me ha mandado mensajes, pero yo en todo momento le he dicho que te esperaría, que sabia que volverías… creí que ya se había olvidado del tema, hace dos semanas que no se nada de él. La última vez que hablemos le dije que si volvía a insistir no le volvería a hablar nunca más y que en mi corazón solo había lugar para ti.

Su rostro de preocupación se suavizo y me abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza, yo lo abrace rápidamente.

— No quiero que nadie nos fastidie lo que nos queda aquí por favor — susurre sobre su pecho — vamos a disfrutar este momento, Edward por favor.

— Perdóname — dijo apenado tomando mi cara entre sus manos — no se lo que me ha pasado al ver los mensajes, bueno mas bien al hablar con el. Al leer los mensajes me he quedado confundido pero en seguida he entendido que no tenia motivos para desconfiar de ti… hasta que he hablado con el… me ha dicho que tu no tenias claro tus sentimientos hacia mi…

— ¿Eso ha dicho? — no podía entender la obsesión de Jacob. Desde este momento nuestra amistad quedaría rota — Edward quiero que sepas…

— Shhh — silencio mis labios con sus cálidos dedos — no digas nada, confío en ti princesa, todo esto ha sido un malentendido… lo siento de veras.

Le sonreí con ternura, una vez mas entendía porque lo amaba tanto.

— Lo se, olvidemos todo — el asintió con una sonrisa hermosa — bueno, dime ¿quien llamaba?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

— Han llamado todos — entonces se puso algo mas serio — incluso Tanya ¿que querrá ahora? Bella por favor no la llames, olvidemosno de ella…

_Tanya…_ entonces sentí que la felicidad se me escapaba de las manos, no, aun no podíamos volver. Edward y yo necesitábamos recuperar el tiempo perdido y aprender a entendernos como pareja, sin celos, sin dudas, sin rencores y allí todo seria más difícil.

— Edward… no quiero volver mañana — dije poniéndole un puchero — ¿no podemos quedarnos unos días mas por favor? Todo esto es maravilloso, a apenas hemos disfrutado y ya mañana tenemos que volver. Necesitamos más tiempo para nosotros, para recuperar todo lo que hemos dejado atrás.

Él se me quedo observando con intensidad y supe que le había complacido mi suplica.

— Lo voy a intentar — le sonreí emocionada — siempre hare todo lo que este en mis manos por ver como sacas a relucir esa hermosa sonrisa y por ver como te brillan esos precioso ojitos — me beso la nariz con ternura y me sonrió de nuevo, era imposible no amarlo — No perdamos mas tiempo ¿si? tu llama a tu padre que yo voy a llamar a mi familia y al hospital, deséame suerte.

— ¡Suerte! — le dije dándole un tierno beso antes de encaminarme hacia el dormitorio.

Sonriendo aun, cogí el celular y marqué para llamar a mi padre.

— ¡Al fin hablas! — dijo al contestar — ¿donde estáis metidos? ¿en una cueva?

— Hola papa — le dije burlonamente — llegamos tarde y bueno mientras cenamos, nos pusimos cómodos y esas cosas… se hizo tarde.

— YA, YA entiendo — tuve que reírme — cuéntame ¿como es aquello?

— ¡Me encanta papa! — dije emocionada — todo es hermoso y perfecto, tendrías que verlo.

— ¿Y la compañía? **—** pregunto burlón.

— La mejor del mundo papa **—** no podía evitar emocionarme al hablar de Edward **—** él es tan atento, amable, cariñoso… papa me hace tan feliz cada día, lo amo mucho.

— Lo se mi cielo **—** respondió con ternura **—** he visto como lo has pasado tras su marcha. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin estéis juntos de nuevo y disfrutando de ese maravilloso viaje.

Tenia que admirar a mi padre, el sabia toda la verdad en cuanto a como se habían echo las cosas entorno a mi matrimonio con Edward, sin embargo no me había reprochado ni comentado nada, el sabia entenderme y darme ese espacio para mi. Yo la verdad lo prefería así, no deseaba volver a mirar hacia atrás, ya no.

— Bueno ya no te entretengo mas **—** dijo impaciente **—** disfrútalo mi niña, lo merecéis. Te quiero mucho.

— Yo también papa **—** entonces recordé que tal vez no volvería mañana **—** papa, tal vez nos quedemos unos días mas. Edward va a hablarlo con el hospital, luego te aviso ¿de acuerdo?

— Perfecto, ojala podáis quedaros. Dale un abrazo a Edward de mi parte **— **sonreí ampliamente al darme cuenta de que mi padre apreciaba mucho a Edward, no podía ser de otra forma. Edward era el hombre que cualquier padre querría para su hija.

Ahora me acordaba de Tanya, Edward me había pedido que no la llamase, pero yo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que estar en contacto con ella y saber cada uno de sus movimientos. Todo estaba decidido, en cuanto regresásemos a casa hablaría con Edward y le contaría las ultimas amenazas de Tanya, le contaría todo lo que ella me había contado de Mike… entre los dos la íbamos a destruir. Tendría que hacerle entender a Tanya que las cosas con Edward no estaba bien para que ella confiase en mi y así yo poderme ganar su confianza de nuevo y saber donde estaba Mike para denunciarlos a ambos ante la justicia. Pero tenia que hacer las cosas muy bien, Mike era imprescindible en todo esto, él era el títere de Tanya y si el caía, ella también.

Tenia que llamarla.

— ¡¿Donde has estado metida?! **—** ese fue su saludo.

— Hola Tanya **—** comente con falsedad **— **he estado aquí, en Isla Esme. Aun no hemos salido de aquí, esto me aburre.

— ¿Tanto así? ¿que pasa? **—** sonreí, había creído mis palabras.

— Las cosas con Edward no van bien, no se, nada es igual. A papa le he dicho que estoy bien porque no quiero que lo pase mal, pero las cosas aquí no mejoran — ella suspiro, se alegraba. La odie una vez mas con todas mis fuerzas **—** para colmo Edward quiere quedarse más días…

— ¡¿Cuantos?! **—** pregunto alterada.

— Aun no se… cuando sepa algo aviso a papa **—** dije como aburrida **—** ahora tengo que salir, ya os aviso.

— Ok ya me avisas **— **se notaba en tensión **—** no olvides tu palabra Bella.

— Imposible **—** jamás pondría olvidar el calvario que ella me estaba haciendo pasar. Ya queda poco, me dije a mi misma.

Cuando termine de hablar, fui rápidamente a buscar a Edward, me esperaba sentado en la sala y al verme puso un pequeño puchero, se veía hermoso cuando se ponía tan tierno.

— No he podido convencerlos **—** con tristeza me senté a su lado.

— Bueno otra vez será **—** dije intentando sonreírle para que no viese lo mucho que me afectaba esa noticia.

El me observo y de repente en su rostro se dibujo una inmensa sonrisa.

— ¡Es broma! tengo dos semanas… **— **emocionada salte sobre sus brazos, casi llorando de felicidad.

— ¡Eres el mejor! **—** dije besando sus labios con ternura **— **dos semanas es mucho, gracias mi vida.

— ¿Merezco recompensa? **—** pregunto burlonamente.

— ¿Recompensa? **—** dije juguetona **—** a ver pídeme.

— Mmmm ¿un besito? **—** pregunto muy bajito con sensualidad. Sin hacer falta más palabras en ese preciso momento, pegue mis labios a los suyos delicadamente, deleitándome con el exquisito sabor de sus labios. Rápidamente sentí como mi cuerpo cobraba vida con ese pequeño gesto. Con impaciencia, enrede mis manos en su cabello y con sensualidad me senté a horcajadas sobre el. Nos besamos muy despacio, demorando una vez mas el momento tan mágico que estábamos viviendo.

— ¿Algo mas? - pregunte ronroneando sobre sus labios.

— La verdad si… **—** dijo metiendo la mano por dentro de mi camisa **—** quiero deleitarme con esos hermosos pechos.

— No te controles, te doy permiso **—** dije gimiendo al sentir como su mano acaricia mi pecho **—** me encanta lo delicado que eres... tocándolos.

— Tu mi amor, tu eres la mas delicada, exquisita y hermosa de las mujeres **—** susurro apasionadamente posando sus labios sobre mis pechos, tan sensibles ante su contacto.

— Edward… **—** gemí acariciando su cabello.

Edward beso mis pechos con esa delicadeza y ternura que el sabia, haciendo que lo amara más siempre más. No me imaginaba la vida sin sentir las emociones que el producía en mi cuerpo y en mi alma con cada gesto de ternura, con cada caricia tan lenta y tan suave que me hacia llorar de emoción.

— Se que nuestras vidas… va a cambiar en este viaje… lo se… **— **palabras perdidas en un lugar de mi mente, que se escapaban de mis labios.

— Lo se, por eso quiero algo mas **—** dijo volviendo a mis ojos con la respiración alterada **—** quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo, quiero que recordemos cada segundo de este viaje, de lo felices que somos aquí y de como empezó nuestra nueva vida juntos .

— Por favor… **—** susurre lamiendo el contorno de sus labios con sensualidad **—** me das tanta vida…

— Te amo **—** susurro con gran intensidad.

— Te amo **—** susurre emocionada.

Suavemente se levanto y me llevo consigo en brazos hasta la orilla del mar, donde unos minutos antes habíamos estado desayunando. Muy despacio comenzó a desnudarme, sin que ambos dejásemos un solo segundo de observarnos a los ojos. Cuando ya me tuvo completamente desnuda, me dejo muy suavemente sobre la arena y comenzó a desnudarse delante de mi con mucha sensualidad, haciéndome desear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

— Edward… por favor **—** suplique tendiéndole una mano al verlo gloriosamente desnudo delante de mi. El sin dudarlo un segundo, se tumbo sobre mi y yo sin pudor alguno, abrí las piernas para que se posicionase entre ellas. Ambos no pudimos ocultar el gemido de placer al sentir la electricidad que recorrió nuestros sexos ante ese contacto.

— Quiero hacerte de todo **—** susurro comenzando por mis labios. Los devoro con amor, su lengua ingresaba en mi boca con urgencias buscando que mi lengua se uniese a su danza. Y mi lengua accedió a todo lo que él quisiese hacerme, como también accedería mi cuerpo.

— Yo también **—** musite sintiendo como su boca comenzaba a descender dejando un reguero de sensuales y excitantes besos a su paso. Su boca llego de nuevo a mis pechos, pero esta vez no se detuvo demasiado ahí y continuo bajando lentamente… umm llego a mi obligo. El sabia exactamente lo que hacerme y cuando hacerlo para que yo muriese de placer entre sus brazos.

Con erotismo, continúo bajando muy lentamente haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueaba desesperado por sentir sus labios sobre mi sexo.

— No seas… impaciente, tenemos tiempo **—** su voz sonaba sensual, controlada y excitada.

Sus labios llegaron a mi sexo y no pude dejar de moverme al sentir como su lengua lamia con delicadeza esa parte tan intima que solo el conocía. Su lengua tan erótica, comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi sexo extendiendo toda la humedad que tenia alrededor de él. Gemí hasta la locura, al sentir como su lengua envolví cada centímetro de mi sexo sin piedad.

— Tu sabor, tu calidez, tú… me matas **—** su voz ronca por la pasión, no hacia más que excitarme más y más. Sus palabras, sus movimientos, sus lamidas ¡mmm! todo era tan perfecto.

Su lengua comenzaba a perder la paciencia y ahora me lamia con más urgencias, mis manos crispadas estaban aferradas a su cabello, aguantando las ganas de llegar al orgasmo tan caliente y excitante que clamaba liberación. Aunque yo no quería, quería disfrutar de la maravillosa lengua de Edward haciéndome el amor con ella. Su sensualidad, su delicadeza y su ternura para conmigo a cada segundo, era hermoso y no quería dejarme ir, quería saborear todos los bellos momentos con el cuanto pudiese.

A pesar de que sus lamidas y sus caricias cada vez eran más atrevidas e insistentes, no dejo de ser tierno en ningún momento, todo él siempre era ternura y amor, por eso yo lo amaba y adoraba tanto.

— Edward… **—** gemí tirándole del cabello. Me sentía al límite, su forma de devorarme tan intima era demasiado abrasadora, haciendo que un fuego inmenso ardiera en cada parte de mi cuerpo por su entrega infinita. Con el me sentía libre, no sentía vergüenza, no sentía miedos, él lo era todo para mi y con certeza sabia que siempre seria así.

— Déjate llevar... mi vida **— **susurro con voz tensa y entonces no pude contenerme más. Mi cuerpo se tenso completamente, mi sexo se contrajo en torno a la lengua de Edward y gritando su nombre me deje llevar por esas sensaciones tan placenteras y arrolladoras que me estaban consumiendo.

**POV EDWARD**

Quedó prácticamente inerte entre mis brazos. Su respiración alterada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo completamente satisfecho, se veía realmente hermosa. Dejándome arrastrar por su cuerpo, me posicione sobre ella. Bella me observo y rápidamente me sonrió con calidez.

— Te amo **—** susurro acariciando mi rostro. Mi corazón se hincho de amor, al oír una vez más esa palabra.

— Yo mas, mi vida **—** ella puso los ojos en blanco y riendo, bese sus labios con calidez, muriendo por hacerle el amor. Sus ojos brillaron con picardía y dejándome sorprendido, me tumbo de espaldas en la arena y en un segundo ella estaba sentada sobre mi.

— Es mi turno **—** musito con sensualidad besando mi mandíbula **—** voy a saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo, como tu has echo conmigo… quiero que tiembles de deseos como yo he echo contigo.

Y tal como ella predecía, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la anticipación de lo que iba a suceder. Su boca comenzó a recorrer mis labios, mi lóbulo, bajando por la base de mi garganta. Me sentía explotar aun sin haberme echo aun nada. Todo lo que Bella me hacia me enloquecía. La amaba con locura, no había un amor más grande que el que yo sentía por ella y sentir que ella me amaba tanto como yo, era la felicidad más grande del mundo.

— Isabella… **—** jadee cuando la sentí besar mi torso, aun mas al sentir como su lengua bajaba muy delicadamente por mi vientre llegando al triangulo cerca de mi sexo. Con besos húmedos y lentos, llego hasta mi pene. Sentí su aliento cerca de él y eso ya era demasiado para mi **—** Bella…

— Pídeme… pídeme… **—** susurro antes de dar la primera lamida a la punta de mi pene haciendo que yo no pudiese dejar de gruñir ante esa sensación tan placentera.

Tras esa intensa primera lamida, ya no supe donde estaba y que estaba pasando. Los labios de Bella envolvían completamente a mi pene, lo lamia y chupaba con una sensualidad que me estaba matando. Su dedicación en cada gesto era inmenso, llevándome a límites insospechables.

— Mi vida… mi vida… **—** gemí bajando la mirada hacia ella y lo que vi no hizo mas que aumentar mi agonía. Se encontraba entre mis piernas, con su cabello a un lado dándome la visión perfecta de lo sensual que estaba haciendo. La diosa de mis sueños **—** ¡dios, princesa! me vas… a matar…

Ella sonrió sobre mi pene y entontes sus caricias, lamidas y succiones se volvieron más descontroladas, más lujuriosas y mi cuerpo no pudo aguantar demasiado a esas muestras de placer. No soporte un segundo más, no con esa diosa entre mis piernas.

— Bella… ¡mmm! apártate… rápido **—** con una ultima lamida en la punta de mi pene, se retiro sentándose sobre sus rodillas y observándome con los ojos como platos. No pude controlarme un segundo más, no cuando ella me observaba con esa expresión de placer en su rostro y entonces comencé a vaciarme. Bella se mordía el labio y eso aumento mi placer mas aun si se podía en ese momento **—** Isabella… no m-mires así.

Y si más, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar vaciándome por completo y quedando una vez mas satisfecho.

— Ven **—** dije extendiendo una mano para abrazarla de costado para no mancharla, mientras mi cuerpo se desprendía de los últimos temblores. Bella sonrió e hizo lo que yo pedía **—** te amo tanto princesa.

— Yo también **—** susurro sonrojada **—** ha sido perfecto.

Abrazados, dejamos que el sol iluminara nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella y yo paseábamos por el pueblo tomados de la mano. Como ya venia siendo una costumbre en ella, hizo mil y una preguntas haciendo que el paseo fuese más divertido. Ahora nos encontrábamos en una especie de centro comercial, muy humilde, pero completo a la vez.

— Edward quiero volver de nuevo **—** dijo ilusionada **—** ¿volveremos pronto?

— Claro que si **—** sonreí abrazándola **—** cuanto tenga un hueco en el trabajo regresaremos de nuevo ¿tienes hambre?

— La verdad si **—** susurro mirando hacia todos los laterales **—** pero algo simple ¿un perrito caliente?

— ¿Estas segura? hay muchos sitios donde comer, te puedo llevar a un gran restaurante con típica comida de aquí si lo prefieres **— **ella negó con la cabeza.

— No hace falta, con eso esta bien **— **luego me observo cohibida **— **a menos que a ti te apetezca.

— Donde tu quieras, mi vida — felices volvimos a tomarnos de la mano y fuimos a por su perrito caliente.

.

Una vez terminamos de comer, nos dirigimos al cine. Una vez compramos las entradas y palomitas, nos sentamos en la sala emocionados por las nuevas experiencias que estábamos viviendo juntos.

— Así deberíamos de haber empezado — la observe ceñudo, no entendía de que hablaba y parecía melancólica — nuestra primera cita… así debería de haber sido.

Entonces comprendí su tristeza.

— Siento que todo se precipitase así, créeme que me hubiese gustado salir de paseo, llevarte a cenar o al cine — confesé acariciando su mejilla — me hubiese gustado hacer todas esas cosas antes de haberte precipitado a un matrimonio que tu no habías pedido.

— No tienes que sentirte culpable, no fue tu culpa… tu solo me sacaste de ese oscuro abismo donde no creí capaz de salir — sonrió con tristeza.

— No sabes la de noches que soñé con pedirte salir y luego que poco a poco fuésemos algo mas, créeme quería hacer las cosas bien — recordé con melancolía — todo se volvió confuso aquel día que llegaste al hospital y no tuve otra salida, no quería perderte — recordar aquellos comienzos era duro.

— Edward todo lo que hiciste fue por mi bien — sonrió ampliamente — este viaje me gusta porque siento que se mas de ti, de tu vida. Es como comenzar de nuevo ¿te das cuenta?

— Si, solo que todo al rever. Primero nos casamos, luego te enamoraste y ahora nos conocemos — ambos no pudimos evitar sonreír, mas aun sabiendo que todo aquello había pasado.

— Cuéntame cosas que hacías cuando ibas a verme — la película ya estaba empezando.

— Sera mejor que lo hagamos luego, a no ser que prefieras que nos echen de aquí — felices, emocionado y cómplices, nos tomamos de la mano para vivir otra nueva experiencia.

.

.

La película fue una tortura de aburrida que era, pero era un buen y nuevo recuerdo más para nosotros. Me emocionaba ver como Bella estaba disfrutando de este viaje, con cualquier pequeño detalle su hermoso rostro se iluminaba, todo le parecía hermoso, no tenia quejas y no pedía nada material, simplemente perfecta para mi.

Ahora íbamos a dar un nuevo paseo en lancha, a ella le apetecía muchísimo y yo solo quería ver a esa mirada iluminada por la felicidad.

— ¿No es precioso? **—** pregunto cuando comencé a conducir la lancha.

— Bella ¿que vida has tenido? **—** pregunte observándola **—** todo te parece como nuevo, me consta que tu padre tenia muchísimo dinero ¿no salías de casa cuando eras pequeña?

— Muy poco… pero no quiero hablar de eso ¿si? **—** sonrió acariciando mi mejilla **—** aquí soy feliz no solo por el lugar, Edward soy feliz por estar contigo. Como ya te he dicho soy feliz aquí, allí o encerrada en casa, no me importa, siempre que estés tu.

Entendía sus temores, ella aun recordaba esos meses ¿los podríamos olvidar alguna vez?

— Jamás vamos a volver a separarnos, lo prometo **—** prometí acariciando sus manos **—** pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos, avanzando en el día a día, disfrutando y sufriendo en el amor, pero siempre juntos.

— ¿Porque no te conocí antes? **—** pregunto melancólica.

— Lo hiciste **—** dije sonriéndole con ternura **—** aun recuerdo aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer. Ese día cambio mi vida para siempre y supe que ibas a ser mía…

— Yo tampoco olvido aquel día… **—** confeso buscando mi mirada **—** ojala desde aquel día hubiese empezado lo nuestro y tal vez todo hubiese sido mas fácil.

— El destino a veces es así de cruel, yo pensé que lo mejor era esperar y todo se complico **—** dije besando su frente **—** pero estamos aquí juntos, todo esta bien ahora ¿no?

Bella me observo y en sus ojos había palabras y miedo que no me confesaba. Aquí no quería presionarla, en casa enfrentaríamos sus miedos juntos. Sabía una vez más que era su hermana la culpable de todo su dolor y esta vez yo no iba a tener compasión de ella.

— Cuéntame, como fue aquel tiempo para ti — parecía ilusionada por saber de aquellos dos años.

— Insoportables — confesé — jamás pensé que con una mirada una persona me llenase tanto como lo hiciste tu aquel día.

Ella sonrió emocionada, alentándome a que continuase.

— Fue extraño, aquella mañana no estaba en uno de mis mejores días, me había levantado cansado de la misma rutina y me sentía muy agobiado. Pensé en ir a la biblioteca y comprar un nuevo libro para distraerme ese día y allí te encontré — suspire emocionado — parecías tan frágil y distinta al resto del mundo que me cautivaste, solo me basto una mirada para darme cuenta de que algo había surgido.

Bella oía mi relato con mucha atención mientras acariciaba mis manos con ternura.

— Cuando hablamos y te fuiste, algo dentro de mí me empujo a seguir a aquel taxi y así lo hice. En días posteriores cuando no sabia que hacer, me encontraba frente a tu casa esperando por si te veía salir. Cada día me preguntaba el porqué de aquella conducta, hasta que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado locamente de ti — sus ojos brillaban de lagrimas — te veías tan pequeña que no quise irrumpir en tu vida así, me daba demasiado miedo que aunque te lograra enamorar, tu familia se pusiese en mi contra por tu corta edad y yo no deseaba eso.

— Y decidiste esperar — termino ella — eso demuestra lo valioso que eres, antepusiste tu felicidad por que yo o mi familia no sufriésemos, eso es tan generoso por tu parte. Me hubiese enamorado de ti igualmente. ¿Sabes? cuando te vi aquel día me impactaste, pero al ver lo que ella… creía sentir por ti, me eche atrás. Cuando ella iba a verte y me pedía que fuese con ella, lo hacia… un día me di cuenta que me gustaba mas de la cuenta ir y al año decidí cortar aquello, no volví a ir para no volver a verte. Tu presencia me perturbaba y no supe porque… el día que te marchaste creí entender el porqué, me habías llenado desde el principio y no supe verlo o no quise hacerlo.

Conteniendo la emoción que me embargaba me incline hacia ella.

— Te amo **— **susurre besando sus labios.

— Te amo **—** susurro Bella sobre los míos.

Este viaje era perfecto para consolidar nuestro amor día a día y sobretodo para llegar a conocernos realmente.

.

.

Con días así de mágicos, se nos pasaron los días durante las dos siguientes semanas. Cada día amanecíamos juntos y aferrados el uno al otro, saboreando cada tierno momento. En esos días aprendimos a entendernos, a hablarnos y a confiar en nosotros y en nuestra pareja. Yo me había mostrado tierno cada mañana al llevarle el desayuno a la cama para que ella se sintiese cuidada y mimada por mí, quería que entendiese que para mí su bienestar y su felicidad estaban incluso por encima de la mía.

Hacer el amor se había convertido en una rutina diaria, cada día nos amábamos con pasión, con amor, con ternura. Unos días mas suave otros días mas salvajes, siempre regalándonos miradas que decían mucho mas que las propias palabras. Bella se entregaba a mi cada día sin reservas y con tanto amor que incluso hasta dolía.

Todos los días después del desayuno nos íbamos a pasear, a la playa, de cena, al cine o tan solo a dar paseos cogidos de la mano. Nuestro matrimonio era perfecto, ambos entendíamos perfectamente las necesidades del otro sin necesidad de discusión o de riñas.

No todo habían sido cosas buenas, a veces en las noches llorábamos juntos los últimos meses que habíamos vividos separados, recordando el calvario del otro. Pero a pesar de todo, todo era positivo, estos días nos habían servido para conocer todos los detalles de nuestras vidas y eso hacia que nuestra pareja fuese mas completa, pues ya nos conocíamos en todos los sentidos.

También habíamos vivido momentos dulces, anécdotas y algún que otro susto.

_**Flashbacks días anteriores.**_

— ¡Edward! — me grito Bella desde el mar mientras yo preparaba un pequeño picnic. Rápidamente me voltee asustado por su grito de terror.

— ¿Que ocurre? — ella parecía apunto de llorar.

— Me ha picado una medusa — dos hermosas lagrimas se derramaron por su mejilla — sácame de aquí por favor.

Preocupado fui a su busca. En esos días también me había dado cuenta de que era más vulnerable de lo que parecía.

Cuando llegue hasta ella, sus brazos se deslizaron por mi cabello y comenzó a llorar. Con tiernas caricias en la espalda, conseguí calmarla y al salir su pie estaba algo hinchado a causa de la picadura. Tuvimos que trasladarnos a un centro de salud cercano donde le mandaron una crema que hizo que rápidamente ella se aliviara.

Otro de los días, nos encontrábamos viendo una película de terror en el cine y a los pocos minutos de estar allí, Bella se aferro a mi brazo asustada.

— Edward tengo miedo — susurro muy bajito sobre mi oído. Le sonreí ampliamente y acaricia su mejilla, parecía tan niña a veces.

— Si quieres nos vamos — ella me observo apenada y supe porque — no te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho.

La verdad le estaba mintiendo, pero si le decía que me gustaba la película, ella no iba a acceder a salir del cine por mí y se veía demasiado aterrada.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto en susurros, asentí dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, tomándola de la mano para salir de allí.

Apenas hace dos días, a Bella se le ocurrió hacer un pastel de chocolate. Fuimos al súper y compramos todo lo necesario para que ella pudiese cumplir su deseo. Enfundada en la cocina se veía feliz, en esos días también había podido comprobar que a ella le encantaba cocinar y que además lo hacia bastante bien.

— Edward ¿le pongo fresas arriba también? — pregunto pensativa — ya le he puesto dentro ¿que hago?

— Como prefieras — susurre abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás, mientras ella terminaba de decorar su pastel — tiene muy buena pinta.

Ella se volteo un poco y me observo con malicia, un minuto mas tarde me plantaba un poco de chocolate en la nariz. Jugueteando con ella, cogí un pequeño trozo de pastel y se lo plante en la suya.

— ¡Edward! — protesto con un puchero — mi chocolate era de esa taza, me has estropeado el pastel — pero rápidamente una amplia sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro y supe que iba a pagar muy caro mi error.

Unos segundo mas tardes, me lanzaba un trozo de pastel en la cara. Jugando, del pastel apenas quedo nada, pero ambos terminamos llenos de chocolate y metidos en la ducha quitándonos el sabor a dulces a besos, mientras nos hacíamos el amor con ternura.

_**Fin flashbacks**_

Los días a la orilla del mar cada mañana acababan, igual que los días observando la luna cada noche en Isla Esme llegaban a su fin. A pesar de llevarnos un bien recuerdo, el momento de la vuelta nos entristecía, ya que aquí todo era como un cuento de hadas y ahora había que volver a una realidad muy diferente. Aunque ambos teníamos claro más que nunca que estabamos juntos en eso y sobretodo que era imposible que nos amasemos más el uno al otro.

**POV BELLA**

Los rayos del sol envolvían nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y la pereza se hacia constante en ese momentos. Hoy era el día de volver y a los dos nos apenaba ese momento, pero había obligaciones que cumplir por parte de Edward… y juntos debíamos acabar el calvario que habíamos sentido a causa de Tanya, ahora era la hora la de enfrentar y dejar el dolor atrás.

— ¿Que piensas? — susurro Edward sobre mi cabello. Una mañana mas, el sentía cuando yo estaba despierta sin aun haber echo movimiento alguno.

— Tengo miedo que este sueño acabe — susurre levantando la mirada hacia el — lo que nos espera allí no es fácil.

El asintió apenado.

— Isabella sé que tenemos que hablar en casa y sé que se trata de ella… — musito acariciando mi mejilla por las que ya caían algunas lagrimas — no me llores princesa, todo va a estar bien. Quiero que me prometas que vamos a estar bien. Tal vez tengamos problemas como las tienen cualquier pareja, pero las vamos a superar juntos ¿verdad?

— Siempre Edward, nada se va a interponer entre nosotros — prometí tumbándome sobre el — no vamos a volver a vivir el infierno que ya hemos vivido, creo que merecemos ser felices. Prométeme que jamás vas a olvidar este amor tan profundo que sientes hacia mi, ese amor sin límites que me llena de paz y de tranquilidad.

— Lo prometo mi vida, eso seria algo imposible — con delicadeza besó mis labios con esa sutileza que hacia que me estremeciese desde la cabeza a los pies — ¿estas bien? te veo demasiado pálida esta mañana.

Deseando aprovechar los ultimas horas con el, me puse juguetona.

— Cúrame doctor, me siento enferma — susurre coqueta contoneándome sobre el. Aunque la verdad no me sentía bien, no desde hacia varios días.

Con un movimiento rápido, Edward me puso debajo de su cuerpo, aun estábamos completamente desnudos después de habernos amado con una pasión inmensa durante varias horas en la noche. Me abrí de piernas para el y de una manera delicada entro en mi muy suavemente.

— Edward… — gemí buscando sus labios. El enseguida me dio acceso a sus labios y nos besamos con intensidad dando todo en ese cálido beso. Su lengua entro en mi boca con sensualidad, entrelazándose con la mía que la esperaba ansiosa — suave… suave…

Haciéndolo así, entro y salió una y otra vez de mí, muy suavemente, muy delicadamente como si me fuese a romper. Sentía que me moría de deseos en cada estocada que daba, deseándolo siempre muy dentro de mí. Con dulzura, comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras lo sentía mecerse dentro de mi de una forma tan delicada que sentía ganas de llorar. Él se había convertido en mi vida entera y ya no concebía una vida sin el.

Sus labios exigieron a los míos besos y mas besos húmedos, de esos que con solo un roce derrochan amor y pasión de forma hermosa, de esos que con apenas una pequeña lamida ya te excitaban…besos que mataban de placer… besos de mi Edward.

— Isabella… siento que voy a… explotar — al oírlo, me abrace mas a su cuerpo para sentirlo aun mas cerca de mi, mientras el continuaba con esas embestidas tan cálidas y lentas que me mataban.

Sus palabras, sus caricias, su entrega y su forma de hacerme el amor me hacían sentir en esa burbuja tan nuestras que era imposible de deshacer.

Con unas pocas embestidas más, sentí que Edward comenzaba a morder mi labio inferior y supe que se estaba conteniendo. Deseando su liberación y la mía propia, me deje llevar por las tórridas sensaciones que clamaban a mi cuerpo ser desatadas.

— Edward… Edward... — y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, junto al de Edward que comenzaba a convulsionar. Nos dejamos llevar a la vez, llegando a la cima del placer al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro en la profundidad de nuestras bocas, desatando el estremecedor orgasmo.

Temblando, quedamos agotados y sin nada que decir. Las palabras sobraban en un momento como ese. Nos quedamos abrazados sintiendo el inmenso amor del otro.

.

.

Una hora más tarde me despertaba con Edward a mi lado completamente sereno y dormido. Me dije que hoy era el día de complacerlo yo, el me había servido el desayuno todas las mañanas y hoy era mi turno ya que hoy era nuestro ultimo día aquí y el aun dormía, quería sorprenderlo. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, me levante y lo acaricie con ternura, se veía tan hermoso así, sin duda jamás me acostumbraría a levantarme a su lado cada dia. Al levantarme sentí un breve mareo, pero decidí que era del mismo hambre que tenia, que era bastante.

La nevera estaba llena de cosas y decidí hacer huevos con Bacon para Edward y un poco de pollo para mí. Mientras el desayuno estaba en marcha, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Alice y otro a Rosalie, las adoraba. No había dejado de preocuparse por nosotros cada día, juntos con su familia y mi padre. De Tanya solo sabia que se encontraba de viaje y no sabia si aun había vuelto.

**¿Como están hoy los pequeños revoltosos? **— pregunte a Rosalie, que se quejaba cada día que esos revoltoso no dejaban de moverse, apenas le quedaba un mes y poco para dar a luz. Ya estábamos a principios de Febrero y se esperaban para mediados de Marzo.

**¿Como estáis por allí? **— pregunte a Alice esta vez.

Saque el beicon, enseguida hice los huevos y puse en marcha el pollo, me moría de hambre.

El celular sonó, dos mensajes.

¡**Horrible Bella! Con ganas de que salgan ya. Esta semana quiero ir por los cochecitos,** **voy con Esme y Alice ¿vendrás verdad? **— Rosalie.

Sonreí y le conteste.

**Claro que si, nos vemos luego, te quiero. Dale besos a Emmett, Esme y Carlisle. **— Bella

Le di la vuelta al pollo y mire el mensaje de Alice.

**Por aquí muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte sobre Jasper ¿como estáis vosotros? **— Alice

Sonreí y volví a contestarle.

**Tristes y sin ganas de volver, pero no queda de otra ¿Jasper? dame una pista… **— Bella.

Sonreí al acordarme de esos dos, de seguro ya eran novios.

El pollo tenía un aspecto delicioso y decidí probar un poco antes de sacarlo. Al coger un poco vi que todavía estaba un poco crudo y unas nauseas horrorosas se apoderaron de mi. Quite rápidamente el pollo del fuego y corrí hacia el baño, allí vomite todo lo que tenia en el estomago, me sentía realmente mal, tenia escalofríos y muchos sudores. Ya llevaba varios días levantándome algo fatigada y con algunos mareos, pero no le había dado importancia hasta hoy, que vomitaba por primera vez.

Cuando acabe de vomitar, me asee un poco y fui rápidamente al calendario. Estábamos a tres de febrero y el periodo lo esperaba según mis cuentas el día veintinueve de Enero… mi periodo era cada veintiséis días, puntualmente siempre, estaba en lo correcto. Llevaba varios días de retraso en el periodo, no había utilizado protección con Edward, me sentía mareada y con nauseas… sonriendo, acaricie mi pancita plana aun, tenia la certeza que… **estaba embarazada**.

* * *

Hola, holaaa ! aqui un nuevo capitulo wapisimas, buen final, no ? Aqui se acaba lo bueno, en el siguiente volvemos y os digo no sera facil. Siento que de verdad muchas veces os haga sufrir pero sin cosas asi la historia seria diferente y tengo otras ideas.

Espero que os haya gustado, **MIL GRACIAS POR LOS MAS DE 500 REVIEWS** y decir que de nuevo he vuelto a sentir vuestro apoyo, aunque me siguen faltando algunas de vosotras, pero supongo que desde que empezo el colegio todo es mas complicado, gracias de verdad y os espero igual en este. Agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior : JOSELINA, Maya Cullen Masen, Anastasia, Vane Sweety Cullen, cintygise, LeslieCullenJb, liloc, natacha, michelle, teky, catitacullen, LoreMolina, Ma Ofelia Duarte, Guest, MissCullen89, SharitoSD, Pam Capilla, HlnJrqr, jesk, Suiza19, gmacias zuiga, Melania, GabuClarybelle, Neftali24, solmary, toat86, Amy Swan, Vampirekaro, ela fordyce, laura, dianita13, janalez gracias por vuestro apoyo de verdad, no sabeis lo importante que es para mi a la hora de escribir.

Gracias a las alertas, favoritos y lectores silenciosos que me siguen y sobretodo muchas gracias a mis niñas de mi FB ( **Swan Isabella** ) que me muestran su apoyo dia a dia ( gracias Susy) besotes y muchas gracias !

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre espero vuestros reviews con ilusion, **nos leemos el miercoles**.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 : Capitulo 24 . Algo Inesperado.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR.**

**CAPITULO 24 – ALGO INESPERADO.**

**POV BELLA**

No lo podía creer, tenia que ser eso ¿que otro motivo podría ser? Mi corazon me comenzo a latir frenéticamente ¿y si no lo estaba? ¿y si todo era a causa del estrés de los días vividos? pero luego estaban los vomitos, mareos… tenia que ser eso.. ¿Y si se lo contaba a Edward y lo ilusionaba y todo era una falsa alarma? no, no podía defraudarlo de esa manera. Primero tendría que estar segura de que mis sospechar eran ciertas para que ambos pudiésemos compartir esa felicidad juntos.

Me acaricie el vientre emocionada, las lagrimas ya florecían por mis mejillas… no podía ser mas feliz en ese momento al pensar en nuestro bebe ¿seria posible?

— ¿Bella? — la voz de Edward llegaba desde mis espaldas. Rapidamente me limpie las mejillas para que el no notase que estaba demasiado emocionaba, tenia que ser cauta ya que no deseaba lasmitarlo.

Edward entro en el baño y se me quedo observando unos largos minutos, me sentí nerviosa ¿se me notaria?

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto acercándose a mi — te veo demasiado palida esta mañana.

— Si, estoy bien — sonrei para tranquilizarlo.

Sus ojos fueron al retrete y entonces me miro mas preocupado aun .

— ¿Has vomitado? — pregunto sorprendido — Bella deberias de haberme despertado ¿que te ocurre?

Deseaba compatir con el mis sospechas ¿pero y si no estaba embarazada? sabia que el deseaba tener un bebe conmigo desde un principio y ahora tal vez llegaba ese momento, lo mejor seria sorprenderlo.

— He comido un poco de pollo y creo que me ha sentado mal — dije esquivando su mirada — pero ya estoy bien .

— Isabella mirame — mi mirada volvio hacia él y entonces comenzó a tocar mis ojos — ¿Por qué has llorado princesa?

Le sonreí ¿por qué siempre me conocía tan bien?

— No es nada, no te precupes. Es solo que me siento triste por la vuelta — tome su mano sonriendo — ven , te he preparado yo hoy el desayuno.

Edward me sonrio con ESA sonrisa que me enloquecia y supe que lo había complacido . Al llegar a la cocina le servi su desayuno e hice un poco mas el pollo para mi, apartando el que unos momentos me había echo sentir nauseas.

— ¿Que te parece? — pregunte sonriente sentandome a su lado — hoy era mi turno para complacerte.

— Lo haces cada dia — sonrio acariciando mi mejilla — tu sola presencia es la luz de mi vida. Princesa tu me entiendes , me complaces y aunque aun no puedo creerlo me quieres . No puedo pedir mas a la vida.

Un hijo , pense. Deseaba confirmar mis sospechas y gritarle al mundo lo feliz que estaba al saber que ibamos a ser padres.

— Estos días han sido los mas maravilloso de mi vida. Cada dia doy gracias al destino que te llevo hasta mi — musite emocionada — te amo mucho.

— Y yo mi vida — sus labios besaron mis labios con ternura — todo va a estar bien princesa, lo prometo. Ahora come un poco , no te siento bien ¿seguro que quieres pollo aun?

Asenti controlando las lagrimas _**… todo va a estar bien , lo prometo …**_ se acercaba la hora de la vuelta y de enfretar las cosas. Se lo contaria todo a Edward, tenia que prevenirlo de algo asi para que juntos pudiésemos salir hacia delante.

Con demasiada hambre, probe el pollo . La verdad estaba delicioso y sentía unas increíbles ansias por comer a pesar de los vomitos que acababa de tener.

Entre charlas animadas, miradas, caricias y mimitos terminamos de desayunar. Edward enseguida se puso a recoger como había echo cada dia y yo lo hoce con el. En este tiempo habia descubierto que era un hombre que le encantaba ayudar en casa y que lo hacia bastante bien.

— Princesa, déjalo que lo haga yo. No te molestes ya que no te sientes bien — dijo quitandome los cubiertos de la mano con suavidad.

— No es na… — pero un fuerte olor entro por mi nariz, haciendome sentir nauseas de nuevo. Para que Edward no tuviese que ver esa horrible situacion, corri de nuevo hacia baño sin avisarlo para que no viese lo que venia a continuacion.

— ¡Isabella! — se oyo a Edward preocupado correr tras de mi.

— Edward, sal por favor… no tienes que ver esto — me queje antes de vomitar todo lo que acababa de desayunar .

Con cuidado sostuvo mi cabello hacia un lado, para que vomitase en paz. Me sentía fatal por la desagradable situación que le estaba haciendo pasar.

— No princesa, no voy a salir de aquí. Recuerda que estoy en lo bueno y en lo malo — ni siquiera sus palabras tan tiernas a la vez que preocupadas me hacian sentir mejor. Sentia muchos mareos y escalofrios de nuevo.

Cuando acabe de vomitar me sente en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared agotada y asqueada. Edward rápidamente se sento a mi lado.

— ¿Que te pasa princesa? — pregunto apartandome el cabello de la cara — no te ves nada bien, me tienes muy preocupado ¿como estas?

— No muy bien la verdad — confese echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados — pero se me va a pasar, sera un virus...

— Parece ser que si, tienes todos los síntomas. Voy a por una toalla para tu frente a ver si te alivias — rapidamente fue a coger todo lo que yo necesitaba y en poco tiempo mi frente ya se sentía mas fría, haciendo que me sintiese un poco mejor. Los mareos iban desapareciendo, las nauseas ya no estaban y los escalofríos iban disminuyendo.

— Gracias — susurre acariciando su mejilla — me siento mejor de verdad. Necesito lavarme los dientes.

— Isabella me tienes preocupado — sus ojos me decian cuanto — ven, date un baño y relájate un poco.

Con cuidado, Edward me ayudo a laventarme me lave los dientes y luego me sento en el retrete mientras el me preparaba un baño con espumas . Ahora me sentia un poco mejor y a la vez peor, tal vez deberia confesarle a Edward mis sospechas ¿pero y si era una falsa alarma? Me sentiria demasiado mal si eso ocurriese y no queria ver de nuevo el dolor en sus ojos… Tenia que esperar… El mismo acababa de decir que esos síntomas parecían un virus, pero ¿y el periodo?. La emoción y el estrés había echo mella en mi en estas dos semanas por disfrútalo todo a cada segundo ¿se debería a eso el retraso?

— Ya esta listo, mi amor — dijo ayudandome a levantarme — antes de volver vamos a pasar por la farmacia para comprarte un poco de suero, eso es muy bueno para este tipo de virus. Y mañana por la mañana te haremos un chequeo en el hospital para asegurarnos que todo esta bien.

Asenti mas preocupada de lo normal. Comence a desnudarme y Edward rápidamente me ayudo a hacerlo, se veía muy preocupado las arrugas de su frente me lo decían y eso me entritecia. Una vez desnuda, entre en la bañera y se sintió realmente bien.

— Edward, gracias. El baño esta perfecto, lo necesitaba — sonrei con ternura sintiendome un poco mejor.

— Bella no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor — lo mire ceñuda sin enteder sus palabras — cuando estes mal, digo . Avisame siempre, me tienes preocupado y no me gusta verte asi.

— Estoy mejor de veras. Debe de ser la pena de volver — ambos reimos, pero sin ser sinceros del todo. A ninguno de los dos nos hacia especial ilusión en volver.

— Relajate, deja que te lave el pelo y que te enjabone, tu solo disfruta — dijo posicionandose de rodillas tras de mi y comenzo con el cabello.

Sus manos siempre avivaban mis sentidos, aunque no me sintiese bien y aunque no fuese el momento . Sus manos envolvian mi cabello y lo hacia con suavidad, con paciencia. La verdad era que Edward era el hombre perfecto para mi. El le daba sentido a mi vida dia tras dias, estas ultimas semanas habian sido las mejores de mi vida. Sentia que el me lo daba todo con solo respirar, su atención, su entrega y su amor conmigo cada dia era infinito y yo a cada segundo trataba de demostrarle que mis sentimientos hacia el eran igual de intensos que los suyos. Porque cada dia me daba cuenta que lo amaba mucho mas, sabiendo que si un día tuviese que hacerlo arriesgaría mi vida por la suya sin la menor vacilacion.

— El cabello ya esta listo ¿puedes incorporarte un poco para enjabonarte el cuerpo? — inmediatamente asi lo hice para hacerle el trabajo mas facil — tu piel es tan suave …

Gire mi rostro hacia el y nuestras miradas se perdieron la una en la otra.

— Edward quiero agradecerte todo lo que me das — sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi, mientras que sus manos continuaban enjabonándome con dulzura — estas semanas han sido increíbles. Tu desvivir por mi cada dia me emociona mucho. Desde el dia en que todo lo nuestro empezo lo has echo siempre. Supiste complacerme desde el primer dia haciendo que yo me diese cuenta de tantas cosas. Te amo mucho ¿lo sabes verdad?

— Claro que lo se, cada dia me lo demuestras — decia con intensidad — no sabes lo feliz que me siento princesa. Tenerte a mi lado cada dia es un regalo del cielo, para mi estas dos semanas tambien han sido increibles, porque te he sentido mia en todos los sentidos como prometi un dia ¿lo recuerdas?

— Si — sonreia acariciando su mejilla — no olvido un segundo de todos los vividos contigo, promete que tu jamas los olvidaras.

— Jamas ¿sabes por que? porque te amare toda la vida — sin poderme controlar lance mis manos a su cuello y lo bese tiernamente. Con suavidad, entrelace lentamente su dulce lengua con la mia. Queria que el disfrutase de mi los últimos momentos que nos quedaban aquí.

— Isabella… no estas bien — susurro sobre mis labios con la voz contenida — tenemos tiempo en casa.

Con tristeza asentí.

— Siento hacerte pasar estos momentos justo antes de volver — el negó con la cabeza — hubiésemos podido disfrutar un poco mas, ya queda poco…

— Lo se, pero no pasa nada y mucho menos tienes que disculparte, yo tampoco me siento bien al verte así — beso mi nariz con ternura.

— Entonces báñate conmigo — era la hora de la verdad — quiero que hablemos antes de llegar a casa por favor.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto mas tenso y preocupado de lo que jamás lo había visto antes.

— Ven — dije tendiendo una mano hacia el — este momento tenia que llegar… lo sabemos…

Edward asintió y comenzó a desnudarse, sentí un fuerte nudo en el pecho ¿por donde empezar? Me daba tanto miedo confesarle todo lo que había echo Tanya, cuando el supiese porque estaba involucrado Mike de seguro se pondría demasiado furioso, no sabia lo que él era capaz de hacer y eso me asustaba, pero el tenia que saber la verdad.

Cuando ya estuvo desnudo, entro en la bañera se sentó frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, su rostro reflejaba la preocupación del momento.

— Tanya volvió a amenazarme — suspire y sentí como sus manos apretaban fuertemente a las mías sin a penas darse cuenta— esta vez con dañarte a ti si yo te contaba lo que te voy a contar ahora. Edward quiero que me prometas que vamos a tener cuidado en esto… Tanya de verdad es muy peligrosa y tengo mucho miedo que pueda cumplir su promesa.

— Isabella por favor continua — cada segundo parecía mas tenso y mas preocupado. Temía tanto por el — cuéntamelo todo, claro que vamos a tener cuidado.

Aspire profundamente, no quería alimentar mas este calvario.

— Tanya y Mike se conocen… ellos son amantes — sentí que Edward maldecia de golpe y sus ojos demostraban una furia que jamas había visto antes —el esta enamorado de ella y hace lo que le pide, ella quiere conseguirte a cambio de lo que sea… el esta dispuesto a ayudarla y si para que estes con ella… tiene que dañarte lo hara…

Senti que los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas ante ese relato que pasaba ante mis ojos sin piedad alguna…

_**Recordar…**_

_- A ver … ¿ te suena el nombre de Mike Newton ? - mi cuerpo se congelo y entonces comencé a temblar - parece ser que si . Veras Bella te voy a contar un secreto que jamás he contado a nadie , un secreto que solo sabemos Irina , Mike y yo ._

_- Veras , hace unos tres años Irina y yo conocimos a Mike . El enseguida se enamoró perdidamente de mí … al principio intente forzar algo con el , yo apenas era una niña . Un día me entregue a él y Mike pensó que ese hecho le daba la libertar para mandar en mi , para ser mi dueño . Al principio no me importo … pero entonces meses mas tarde conocí a Edward ._

_- En cuanto conocí a Edward , mi vida cambio , también mis prioridades - parecía perdida en aquellos momentos - él se convirtió en el centro de mi vida . Tras ese día comencé a rechazar a Mike , no deseaba que me tocara , no deseaba nada de él . Un día el descubrió todo … y me violo bruscamente … desde ese día lo odie mas que a mi propia vida . El suplicó perdón y desde entonces hago lo que me da la gana con el ._

_- Uno de los días que fui a observar a Edward , lo oí hablar de ti - su mirada hacia mi era de puro odio - hablaba de que deseaba que el tiempo pasase para poder conquistarte … me sentí llena de rabia , te odie en esos momentos … y llame a Mike . El había estado enamorado de ti desde el colegio … hasta el día en que me conoció a mi …_

_La mire horrorizada al entender sus palabras ._

_- T-tu ¿ tu le dijiste que i-intentara forzarme ? - pregunte temblorosa ._

_- Si Bella , yo lo hice - confirmo orgullosa - Mike hacia todo cuanto yo quería , le dije que aunque me casase con Edward siempre seria mi amante y el muy estúpido se conformo con eso . Oí a Edward decir lo pura y honesta que eras ¿ pensaría lo mismo si llegabas a el sin esa pureza ? ¡te odié mas que a nada en el mundo por robarme el amor que yo tanto deseaba!_

_Cerré los ojos consumida por el pánico , el dolor , el miedo … era el mismo diablo el que estaba frente a mí ._

_- Esa vez las cosas no salieron bien - continuo sin importarle mi estado - entonces estando con Irina estas vacaciones , Mike me contó que sabía como estaba nuestra situación , que sabía que mama había abandonado a papa … sabiendo lo ambiciosa que era mama con el dinero , le hice a Mike una oferta que no pudo rechazar . Te tomaría por esposa y yo seria su amante … El sabia cuanto me hacia feliz apartarte del camino de Edward …y él quería mi felicidad . Además de esta forma Mike y yo podríamos vivir en el mismo techo como él quería . Todo salió como esperaba, mama acepto el pacto y Mike también, creyéndose todo lo que yo le contaba. Pero entonces , Edward llegó a tu vida sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo ._

_Sus palabras eran como puñales para mi ¿ como podía mi propia hermana estar haciéndome eso ?_

_- Al llegar aquí y veros casados , me llené de furia - confesaba sin compasión - Mike se alegró de todo por que así Edward ya no seria mio … yo podría ser su mujer . Pero yo no quiero eso , yo no deseo a otro hombre que no sea …Edward … El día que supe que estabas sola en casa avise a Mike , le dije que te hiciese creer que el no sabia nada de tu matrimonio … y que te violara … De esta forma Edward ya no te querría mas … Pero el llego antes de lo esperado y me arruinó todo nuevamente ._

_- ¿ P-por que me cuentas todo esto ahora ? - mi acusación apenas sonó audible ._

_- Es una advertencia Bella , para que sepas de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer - dijo encarándose a mi - Mike me ama y esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mi … odia a Edward y poder hacerse cargo de él es lo que mas feliz le haría … su odio hacia él lo retengo yo ._

_- ¿ Q-que estas d-diciendo ? - pregunté llena de pánico ._

_- Todo depende de ti Bella - sonrió con malicia - si intentas retener a Edward más de lo que te corresponde o le cuentas todo esto … Mike ira a por el y no tendrá compasión alguna … si no es mio , no será para nadie … mantén tu boca cerrada y disfruta de los meses que os quedan juntos mientras yo me gano su amor . Si alguien se entera de esto o el propio Edward … la vida de el correrá mucho peligro , depende de ti Bella . Mike quiere matarlo y si lo pierdo para siempre, no lo voy a detener. _

_._

Cuando acabe sentí que me ahogaba en mi propio llanto, Edward trataba de tranquilizarme pero el estaba mas nervioso que yo.

— ¡Hay que llamar a la policía ahora mismo! — su furia y su dolor era otro nuevo golpe para mi — Isabella tu hermana esta completamente loca ¡¿Cómo ha podido?!

Atormentaba decidi contarle el plan que yo había previsto, pero Edward se negó rápidamente.

— No, Bella. Eso es demasiado peligroso ¿¡no te das cuenta?! — llore aun mas al verlo asi y el rápidamente se arrepintió de ese grito desesperado — perdóname, perdóname… me siento fuera de mi, quisiera matarlos a los dos con mis propias manos… Tambien a esa amiga suya ¿que gana ella con todo esto?

— No lo se, no lo se …. pero ella siempre esta ahí también — llore perdida en un mar de lagrimas.

— Ven, salgamos te vas a enfriar — con cuidado me saco y me embolvio en el albornoz haciendo el lo mismo — tranquilízate Isabella, todo va a estar bien… ambos vamos a estar bien.

Me abrace con fuerza a su pecho, el me acariciaba con mucha ternura aunque sentía que el estaba al limite de su paciencia contra esos tres…

— ¿Dónde esta ella ahora? — su tono era mas frio de lo que jamas lo había visto antes.

— De viaje, mi padre me ha dicho que vuelve en cinco días — susurre sobre su pecho. Pero entonces Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con preocupación.

— Isabella no quiero que te acerques a ella, esta noche dormiras en casa de tu padre y le contaras todo para que este prevenido — asentí temblorosa — voy a dejar a Jasper a cargo de ti como siempre y mañana mismo voy a contratar a un detective para que siga a Tanya a su vuelta y sepamos donde esta Mike, de inmediato denunciaremos a la policía ¿me has entendido? no quiero que corras ningún riesgo.

— De acuerdo — susurre hundiendo mi rostro en la base de su garganta — Edward temo por ti… si te pasara algo me moriría...

— Todo va a estar bien princesa, lo prometo — susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras mientras me acariciaba la espalda — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy bien, tranquilo — volvió a tomar mi cara entre sus manos y vi lagrimas no derramadas en sus hermosos ojos — no llores… por favor… tu eres mi fortaleza, no te vengas abajo.

El asintió y entonces sus lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse.

— Me duele tanto que hayas pasado por todo eso tu sola. Isabella yo estaba a tu lado debiste decírmelo antes — no había repoche en su tono pero aun asi me sentí culpable.

— Al principio no supe que hacer… me daba mucho miedo su amenaza — confese limpiando sus mejillas — luego aquí no quise estropear nada… aquí he sido muy feliz…

— Shhh tranquila, tranquila todo va a estar bien — susurraba acercándose a mis labios — estamos juntos en esto.

Asenti queriéndome perder en sus brazos, en su consuelo y en su infinito amor. Teniamos que ser fuertes ante todo lo que nos esperaba, pero lo seriamos juntos.

— Edward te necesito — siplique sobre sus labios. El entendio perfectamente mis parabras y con delicadeza rozo sus labios con los mios. Los beso con delicadeza, con ternura y con mucha necesidad. Me sentí débil en sus brazos y necesitaba todo de el para poder sentirme con fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo.

Con delicadeza mientras me besaba, me fue desnudando y luego lo hizo el. Me tumbo sobre la cama y se tumbo sobre mí. Con esa ternura que tanto me llenaba, fue entrando en mi con paciencia demorando el momento, haciéndolo hermoso. Las lágrimas y el dolor fueron cesando, dando paso al placer y al deseo que sentíamos.

Con suma paciencia me llenaba y volvia a salir de mi, una y otra vez mientras sus labios reclamaban a los mios con fervor. Las embestidas fueron lentas y sensuales, a la vez que tiernas y pasionales. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, olvidando todo lo que quedaba por venir. Nuestros gritos de placer eran saboreados en la boca del otro, haciendo que cada sengundo, cada embestida y cada tierno beso fuese mas especial que el anterior.

Hicimos el amor sin decir palabras, solo oyendo el balanceo de nuestros cuerpos, los tiernos besos y los dulces gemidos que explotaban nuestros labios cada vez que lo sentía y se sentía dentro de mi. Esta vez fue mágico, tierno y silencioso. Nuestras respiraciones, nuestros sonidos y nuestros cuerpos decían las plabras calladas de nuestros labios, haciendo eterno y maravilloso el momento.

Cuando sentimos que no pudimos mas, llegamos juntos a lo mas alto del placer. Gritando el nombre del otro, derritiéndonos en sus brazos, mientras los hermosos temblores se apoderaban de nuestros cuerpos dando paso a ese increíble mar de sensaciones.

Cuando todo fue menguando, Edward me observo con una mirada tan tierna que me hizo volver a temblar.

— Te ves hermosa — sonreí sonrojándome — te amo princesa.

— Yo también — suspire inclinandome un poco hacia el para dejar un tierno beso en sus labios — a sido precioso.

Asintio tembloroso y de nuevo sus ojos denotaron preocupación.

— Es hora de preparar todo y volver… — asentí acariciando su mejilla haciendo que el cerrase brevemente los ojos ante ese contacto — ¿estas preparada?

— Si… Edward no olvides lo que hemos vivido aquí — el sonrio como diciendo imposible — aquí hemos vivido, disfrutado y conocido nuestro amor. Este siempre será nuestro lugar ¿de acuerdo?

— Como tu pidas princesa — y volvimos a abrazarnos con fuerzas, demorando un poco mas el momento de la triste vuelta.

Al llegar me sentí culpable por no habernos venido un dia antes. Edward a penas tenia un par de horas para cenar con la familia y luego se iria de vuelta al trabajo, eso haría que se fuese demasiado agotado y todo era por mi culpa, yo se lo había pedido asi sin pensar en las consecuencias que tenia.

Antes de salir de nuestro cuento de hadas, paremos en una farmacia como el me había prometido. Compramos suero pero no sirvió de nada. El camino de vuelta a casa fue duro en el avión, Edward y yo habíamos acordado dormir un poco para estar mas descansados en casa, pero los vomitos no cesaban ni un segundo y al verlo tan dormido y cansado me había dado demasiada pena despertarlo, mas aun sabiendo cuanto se preocuparía.

Al llegar a casa todo fue una sorpresa . La familia Cullen al completo se encontraban allí , incluido Jasper que parecía ya parte de la familia. Ellos y mi padre habían preparado una cena de bienvenida para nosotros, junto con el tio Harry y Sue, la enfermera que se había encargado de mi padre en su estancia en el hospital. Me la habían presentado como una amiga del tio Harry y de papa… Pero tanto Edward como yo presentíamos que papa estaba comenzando una nueva estapa en su vida y eso nos hacia muy feliz. Saber que Tanya estaba de viaje con Irina era la felicidad completa ya que me daba el tiempo necesario para los planes que teníamos Edward y yo.

Ahora todos conversábamos tras una divertida cena llena de conversación, felicitaciones y de felicidad.

— Bella ¿vienes a dar un paseo fuera? — pregunto Rosalie acalorada. Se veía muy hermosa con su pancita a punto de explotar ¿me veria pronto asi?

— Edward, salgo con Rosalie — dije avisándolo antes de salir. El asintió dándome un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios y regalándome esa sonrisa hermosa que me enloquecia — no tardo.

Alice me sonrio a lo lejos con complicidad mientras continuaba su charla con Jasper. Esme hizo lo mismo que se veía enfrascada en una entretenida conversación con Sue, mientras Edward, mi padre, el tio Harry, Emmett y Carlisle parecían disfrutar de una entretenida partida de billar.

— Cuidamela — se burlo Emmett al otro extremos de la sala sin apartar la mirada de Rosalie hasta perderla de vista y entonces me di cuenta que Edward hacia lo mismo conmigo. Le sonríe y le tance un

beso a lo invisible, que el con gracia atrapo entre sus manos guiñándome un ojo con complicidad.

Rosalie y yo caminamos por el jardín comentando un poco como habíamos pasado cada una estos días. Ella al contrario de mi los había pasado muy agobiada por su avanzado estado.

— Ni siquiera puedo dormir bien — sonreía Rosalie acariciando su pancita.

— Rose… — rápidamente sus ojos se clavaron en mi — ¿como sentistes que estabas embarazada? quiero decir, antes de hacerte las pruebas…

— Bueno creo que una madre se da cuenta de eso… — comentaba emocionada — sientes que tu cuerpo esta cambiando, nauseas, mareos y mucho malestar… no siempre suele ocurrir así pero sobretodo en los primeros meses suele suceder ¿por qué?

— Rose, creo que estoy embarazada… — Rosalie me miro emocionada y enseguida dos lagrimones brotaron de sus hermosos ojos.

Sin pedirme mas explicacones se abrazo a mi llorando .

— Bella que felicidad — lloro mirándome de nuevo — Edward se va a volver loco ¿ya lo sabe?

— Aun no lo se ni yo… Rose no quiero que lo sepa nadie hasta estar segura — Rosalie me observo confundida — aun no le he dicho a Edward… no quiero dañarlo y ya sabes como es el, enseguida se haría ilusiones, quiero estar segura…

Rosalie asintió complice con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Bien hagamos una cosa, ahora en cuanto se valla Edward diremos a todos que vamos a la farmacia a por tus medicinas y compramos un predictor, mañana a primera hora de la mañana te la haces y asi saldrás de dudas, luego ya vas y te haces el chequeo en el hospital — asentí emocionada — entremos y no llores, todos se darán cuenta.

Ambas reimos con complicidad y entramos en la sala como si todo estuviese bien. Con Rosalie al igual que con Alice sentía que tenia unas grandes amigas con las que contar, teniendo la certeza de que siempre estarían a mi lado, como yo con ellas.

Cuando entramos, Edward se estaba despidiendo de toda su familia, con tristeza se volvió hacia mi… era hora de trabajar.

— Ya no puedo demorarme mas — me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el despacho de mi padre. Alli de pie nos abrazamos de nuevo — Isabella recuerda que esta es tu ultima noche aquí, disfrutalo con tu padre… ya mañana no dormiras aquí aunque tu hermana no vuelva en días.

Asenti levantando mi mirada hacia el.

— He avisado a Jasper de que este pendiente por si Mike regresa, le he dicho que al parecer vuelve a estar por aquí — comentaba acariciándome la mejilla con preocupación — no le he hablado de tu hermana, no quiero que nadie mas este enterado de nuestros planes hasta no tenerlo todo hablado con el detective ¿te parece bien?

— Si, sobretodo porque quiero que mi padre se entere primero por nosotros — susurre apoyando su frente sobre la mia — Edward había pensado contárselo mañana en el almuerzo… a si tu estaras conmigo, te necesito a mi lado para esto.

— Bien, entonces asi será. Dile que mañana comemos con el y con Sue asi tendrá un apoyo importante… todo esto será horrible para el — asentí conteniendo el llanto — no me llores mas princesa, te he prometido que todo va a estar bien ¿confias en mi verdad?

— Siempre — sonreí rozando sus labios con los mios — te voy a extrañar esta noche.

— Yo también, mi vida — acuno mi rostro estre sus manos — tienes mejor semblante ¿estaras bien verdad?

— El suero me hizo bien — menti para que no se fuese preocupado — si algo esta mal te aviso ¿de acuerdo?

Asintio y con delicadeza pego sus labios a los mios. Mis manos se aferraron a su pecho rápidamente y el me estrecho mas entre sus brazos. Me beso con pasión, con anhelo y desesperación, fue un beso tierno a la vez que triste, era la primera noche que volvíamos a dormir separados en semanas.

— Te amo — susurro sobre mis labios — te veo mañana temprano en el hospital para el chequeo.

— Hasta mañana entonces — lo bese una ultima vez — te amo.

Horas mas tarde tal como había planeado asi fue. Cuando Edward se fue, Rosalie y yo fuimos a la farmacia y compramos la prueba de embarazo. Luego volvimos a la casa y todos se despidieron de mi, había quedado con ellos para cenar mañana en la noche en su casa.

Cuando ya estuvimos solos hable con mi padre, se preocupo al verme llorar al decirle que mañana teníamos un duro almuerzo, pero aun asi supo entender mis palabras y darme el espacio que necesitaba para prepararme ante una conversación como esa.

La noche transcurrio muy lenta sin Edward a mi lado, me sentía vacia y desconsolada sin el. Los nervios me estaban matando por saber si estaba embarazada y de estarlo correría rápidamente en busca de Edward para contarle la feliz noticia. No podía sentirme más nerviosa y más temblorosa en toda mi vida.

Sin poder dormir, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vuelas y entonces me acorde que Tanya no estaba y no volveria en días ¿habría pruebas en su dormitorio? Con esperanzas me levante rápidamente y decidi comprobarlo por mi misma.

Antes de hacerlo, decidi mandarle un mensaje a Edward. El estaba de guardia y acabaría su turno a las diez de la mañana, luego me esperaba allí para mi chequeo. Me moria de felicidad por saber con seguridad que estaba embarazada para poder compartirlo con el.

**¿Como va la noche? - Bella**

Antes de salir de la habitación el respondia.

**¿Aun despierta? ¿todo esta bien? ¿tu estas bien? - Edward **

Entrando en la habitación de Tanya le conteste con una sonrisa ¡lo amaba!

**Todo bien, solo que te echo de menos… - Bella **

Rapidamente me contesto y no pude ocultar volver a reir.

**Yo también, no sabes cuanto daría por estar ahora mismo contigo en nuestra cama abrazados ****, te amo - Edward.**

Decidi mandarle un ultimo mensaje para tranquilizarlo, antes de buscar una via de escape a nuestros planes.

**Yo también te amo. Me voy a dormir, te veo en horas… te extraño muacks – Bella.**

Suspirando y con unos temblores horribles llegue a la habitación de Tanya.

La habitación era un caos. Revolvi el acuarto completo buscando alguna prueba para mostrársela a Edward y asi tener todo listo para cuando la denuncia se hiciese, pero todo se me complico.

Tras dos horas agotadoras, decidí abandonar mi búsqueda. Me sentía muy cansada, era las tres de la madrugada y aun no había dormido nada, en ese cuarto parecía no haber absolutamente nada. Senti que las piernas comenzaban a fallarme y decidi sentarme en la cama de Tanya para descansar… al hacerlo sentí algo duro debajo de mi. Rapidamente levante el colchón y entonces me di cuenta de lo boba que había sido ¡no había mirado ahí!… y ahí estaban las pruebas … una pequeña cajita con diez folios de conversaciones entre ella, Mike e Irina.

Al leerlas me quise morir, esos tres eran las personas mas malvadas que existían en la tierra. En esos papeles se demostraba todas y cada una de las amenazas que Tanya nos había echo, incluido sus propios planes.

Llore casi la mayor parte de la noche, el dolor de saber lo mala persona que era Tanya conmigo, con su propia hermana me era demasiado doloroso. Habiamos crecido juntas, siempre unidas, yo la tranquilizaba por las noches cuando ella sentia miedo … yo había sido una segunda madre para ella… y ella lo pagaba asi.

A las siete de la mañana no soporte un segundo mas en la cama y tranquilizándome un poco me levante. Tome la prueba y fui al baño. Lei las instrucciones de nuevo aunque Rosalie me lo había explicado una y otra vez. Lo hice todo tal como me decía las instrucciones y ahora tocaba esperar.

Mientras esperaba con los nervios a flor de piel, decidí vestirme y prepararme, aunque no estuviese embarazada tenia que hacerme el chequeo para saber de donde provenían todos esos malestares y sobretodo llevarle a Edward las pruebas. Al pensarlo decidi hacer fotocopias en mi cuarto, de esa forma devolvería las suyas a su sitio.

Cuando ya las tuve todas echas, la mias las guarde en mi bolso y las de Tanya las deje sobre la cama para dejarlas en su lugar antes de irme.

Una vez termine de prepárame el cabello y echarme un poco de colores en la cara, ya que un dia mas me levantaba muy palida , decidi ir hasta la cama donde había dejado el predictor. Aun no había salido del baño cuando volvieron las nauseas tan horribles que había tenido desde hace algunas mañanas.

Cuando termine de vomitar, volvi hacia el cuarto… el predictor no estaba sobre la cama, los folios tampoco... Un segundo más tarde me zarandeaban del brazo. Presa del pánico me volvi ya sabiendo que era Tanya… yo creía que tenia un plan con ella, pero ella lo tenia conmigo.

— ¡Estupida! ¿¡creias que podias jugar conmigo!? — su cara reflejaba la maldad que sentía— ¡IBAS A DENUNCIARME CON LA POLICIA!

— ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! — grite intentando soltarme de su brazo — ¡TE HAS EMPEÑADO EN DESTRUIR MI VIDA! ¿¡ COMO AS PODIDO TANYA!?

Ella me observo con desprecio y odio, sus brazos me tenían atrapada y comenece a sentir verdadero miedo, su cara me decía que era capaz de todo.

— Y ENCIMA ¡¿ QUE ES ESTO ?! — intente solarme pero sin éxito ¿aun estaría papa en casa? ¡porque no veía! — ¡ SABIA QUE ME IBAS A TENDER UNA TRAMPA! JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE EDWARD!.

Y tras esas palabras un llanto desgarrador florecio desde lo mas profundo de mi. Edward y yo íbamos a tener un bebe…me enteraba de los labios del demonio… y ahora me encontraba en sus brazos.

— ¿¡ Que vas a hacer ¡? — pregunte desesperada viendo como me sacaba a rastras de la habitación — ¡Tanya para! ¡dejanos en paz por favor!

Al ver sus intenciones intente apartarme de ella, pero nuevamente Irina estaba ahí… grite y llore de rabia al oir como se reian de lo que iban a hacer y un segundo mas tarde estaba rodando escaleras abajo empujada de brutal manera.

— Que seais felices tu y tu bebe juntos en el infierno — esas palabras fueron lo ultimo que oi antes de perder la nocion del tiempo.

**POV EDWARD **

Tras una larga jornada con la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo a pacientes, volvia hacia mi despacho para recoger todo y marcharme… y entonces a lo lejos pude vislumbrar a Jasper que corría hacia mi con el rostro desencajado… ISABELLA.

— ¿¡ Que ocurre Jasper ¡? — pregunte desesperado lleno de miedos.

— Edward te he llamado mil veces —temblando recordé que hacia dos horas que no llebava móvil a causa de una gran emergencia— estaba en la casa como siempre, muy temprano a salido Charlie y minutos mas tarde ha entrado Tanya con su amiga Irina… poco después ambas ha salido corriendo riendo … al no gustarme sus reacciones he entrado corriendo en la casa y Bella…

— ¡¿ ISABELLA QUE ?! — pregunte temblando por su respuesta y por su forma de hablarme. Tanya había vuelto antes... eso no era nada bueno.

— Bella estaba tirada al pie de las escaraleras… — dijo con un hilo de voz — no se si se ha caído o la han tirado.

Lagrimas de angustias se derramaron por mis ojos suplicándole a dios que mi pequeña estuviese bien . No había duda… Tanya la había lanzado… cuanto dolor habría sufrido mi princesa. Un fuerte dolor me atravesó en el pecho al pensar en esa situación… sentia pánico preguntarle por el estado de Bella.

— Edward… ahí esta el doctor que la ha atendido — rápidamente corri hacia Garrett que era el medico que decía Jasper.

— Garrett ¿¡ como esta mi esposa ?! — pregunte zarandeándolo, asustado y desesperado.

— Edward tranquilo, Isabella esta fuera de peligro — suspire aliviado y tembloroso sin poder dejar de llorar de la angustia y la emoción que sentía a la vez — al bebe estamos intentando retenerlo… aun no sabemos que será de el Edward…

Atonito y confundido lo mire de nuevo .

— Garrett mi esposa es Isabella Swan — dije sacándolo de su error.

— Edward se quien es tu esposa, ella esta embaradaza ¿no sabias? — ¡no, no podía ser! Bella estaba embarazada… y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo... ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? ¡¿Cómo?!

Llorando, sintiéndome derrotado y hundido… me deje caer sobre el suelo.

* * *

Mis niñas aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo, tal vez me vais a odiar por este final ( espero que no sea asi ). Ha Tanya ya le queda poco aqui de una manera o de otra aunque no se ira sin antes causar un daño mayor ( advertidas ) como siempre espero esos comentarios que me alegran y me dan de nuevo esas ganas de escribir cada dia.

Agradecer una vez mas a esas personas que me dejaron su review en el capitulo anterior: jesk, Ma Ofelia Duarte, Maya Cullen Masen, SharitoSD, JOSELINA, gmaciaszuniga, Anastasia, Melania, alissoon97, Guest, EsteVas, Amy Swan, GabuClarybelle, Anto, cintygise, danielitaprc.13, beakis, teky, anyreth, Suiza19, solmary, Pam Capilla, roxy de roca, janalez, Vampirekaro, michelle y natacha agradeceros vuestro tiempo puesto en mi siempre, por leerme y comentarme sabiendo lo importante que eso es para mi, besotes y gracias !

Bella mariie18, ela fordyce y mi queria alimago os extraño.

Gracias a los que me seguis en DiarioTwilight, besotes!

Sin mas agradecer a todas esas personas que me leeis, me poneis en alertas o favoritos y decir simplemente GRACIAS. Por supuesto a mis chicas que me siguen en FB ( **Swan Isabella** ) que cada dia es un constante apoyo, besotes mis niñas sois increibles.

Decir que teneis un enlace a mi blog en mi perfil que alli sigo publicando LA CHICA DEL SERVICIO y paso adelantos de ambos fic. Besotes !

**Nos leemos el Lunes**, espero como siempre vuestros reviews y decir que OS ADORO.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 : Capitulo 25 . Todo Esta Bien.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 25 – TODO ESTA BIEN.**

**POV BELLA**

Comencé a desvelarme un poco desconcertada, apenas había luz en la habitación y se sentía un silencio profundo ¿donde estaba? ¿que había pasado? un segundo mas tarde mis preguntas tenían una sola respuesta… Tanya…

Con un gemido entre el llanto y la desesperación conseguí incorporarme lentamente, una silueta se vislumbro en la oscuridad…

—¡¿Edward!? — grité desesperadamente — ¡¿como esta mi bebe…!?

La silueta se levanto rápidamente al notar mi desesperación dando luz a la habitación, no era Edward pero si mi padre con el rostro compungido de dolor.

— ¡Papa! ¡¿donde esta Edward?! ¿¡como esta mi bebe!? dime que esta bien, dime que esta aquí por favor — susurré desesperada acariciando mi vientre.

—Isabella tienes que tranquilizarte por tu bien y por el del bebe… — lloré aun mas ante esas palabras, eso quería decir que mi bebe seguía a salvo y conmigo — Todo esta bien cariño, tu bebe sigue ahí y Edward viene enseguida. Cielo cuéntame por favor que esta pasando. Edward esta muy extraño no me dice nada… es Tanya, lo se…

Lo observe con dolor, cuanto daría por que todo fuese diferente.

—Papa no sabes cuanto daría por evitarte este daño… pero ya es imposible — lloré bebiéndome las lagrimas sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre plano aun — Tanya me esta haciendo la vida imposible desde que me casé con Edward… ella lo amaba, pero eso no es amor papa… ella me ha empujado por las escaleras para apartarme de el aun sabiendo que esperaba un hijo suyo…

Mi padre suspiró y se dejo caer hacia atrás derrotado. Me dolía en el alma verlo así pero Tanya era un demonio y todos tenían que saberlo.

—Entonces es cierto… — susurró buscando mi mirada para que se lo confirmase — todo lo que me ha contado Jasper es verdad… Tanya te amenazó con destruir mi vida, la de la familia de Edward, tu madre … él se lo ha contado a su familia, también a Jasper y este me lo ha contado a mí… ¿que ha pasado con ella Bella? ¿como ha podido hacerte tanto daño… como?

— Papa… eso no es todo… — lloré tirando de el para sentirme arropada entre sus brazos como cuando era una niña — antes de irme a Isla Esme me amenazó con hacerle daño a Edward si no lo dejaba… incluso con matarlo… papa yo no pensaba que pudiese llegar tan lejos… pero ahora me doy cuenta,mírame como estoy... ella es capaz de todo.

Mi padre se abrazó a mí fuertemente, acunandome entre sus brazos como si fuese un bebe y me consoló con una infinita ternura. Me sentía perdida, herida y confundida ¿donde nos llevaría todo esto ahora?

Sentí que de nuevo me veía envuelta en una oscuridad profunda y un segundo mas tarde, dormía.

.

.

Esta vez cuando desperté, era otra silueta la que estaba ante mí.

—Edward… — lloré desesperada cuando me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho — nuestro bebe... Edward... ¿como esta? mi padre me ha dicho…

Cuando me hizo levantar la mirada hacia él, se me rompió el alma. Se veía totalmente desarmado y triste. Acaricié su mejilla, suplicándole perdón por todo el daño que mi hermana le estaba causando.

—Isabella, necesitas reposo... tranquila — musito con tristeza perdido en mi mirada — él bebe esta estable… a habido un momento en que pensé que lo perdíamos… gracias a dios estáis bien. Isabella ¿por qué me ocultas las cosas así?

Implore perdón de nuevo con la mirada.

—Edward necesitaba saber primero si estaba embarazada... me daba miedo ilusionarte por una falsa alarma, evitaba dañarte… — Edward limpiaba mis lagrimas con ternura una vez mas — en cuanto a Tanya no pensé que llegaría esa noche y entre en su cuarto buscando pruebas... buscando una solución.

—Sola… — afirmó con tristeza — Isabella te dije que no hicieses nada, habíamos planeado todo para el día siguiente. Entiendo que lo hiciste pensando en una solución pero mírate como estas ahora. Isabella no vuelvas jamas a ocultarme nada por favor. Me he sentido morir hoy al verte así, al veros así. Debiste avisarme de sus sospechas de embarazo rápidamente y hacer juntos las cosas, tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente.

—Lo se, perdóname — implore acariciando sus manos.

—No hay nada que perdonar, todo esta bien princesa —me aferre de nuevo a su pecho, hundiéndome en el — he leído los e-mails... Isabella quiero que sepas que todo esto ya esta en manos de la justicia.

Asentí sobre su pecho. Eso era algo inevitable, algo necesario para que Edward, yo y nuestras familias recuperáramos nuestras vidas sin peligro alguno. Ahora por Tanya solo sentía un odio profundo, todo el amor y cariño se habían esfumado hace mucho tiempo atrás, mas aun después de haber puesto la vida de un bebe tan deseado y querido en peligro.

—Lo siento tanto Edward … jamás pensé que todo esto llegaría tan lejos — el trataba de consolarme acariciando mi cabello — creí que estaba haciendo un bien buscando las pruebas, jamas pensé que iba a poner en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo.

—Shhh todo esta bien, todo esta bien — al oír sus palabras tranquilizadoras levante de nuevo mi mirada hacia el — Mike e Irina han sido detenidos hace apenas unos minutos… de Tanya no se sabe nada, al parecer a logrado escapar pero la están buscando. Han puesto ha nuestra disposición un dispositivo de seguridad hasta que sea detenida.

Rompí de nuevo en un llanto desgarrador. La odiaba, la odiaba por dañar a mi bebe, por dañar a Edward, a mi padre… por dañar a todos. Sentía sed de venganzas, quería verla destruida en la cárcel y no volver a verla nunca mas, quería que ella pagara por todo el daño causado. Quería verla muerta.

—Isabella por favor tienes que mantener la calma — decía Edward preocupado acariciando mis mejillas. Su hermoso rostro estaba marcado por el dolor — hazlo por él bebe, por ti y por mi te lo suplico… todo va a estar bien, todo.

—Mi padre… — solloce de nuevo sintiéndome desgarrada de dolor.

—El estará bien, ahora mismo todo esto es muy duro pero volverá a la normalidad. Isabella era o tu vida o la suya, no he tenido elección. Tu hermana ha tenido tiempo para arrepentirse y no ha deseado hacerlo, a preferido todo esto — me consolaba pacientemente a pesar de saber lo roto de dolor que estaba el.

—Lo se, lo se — susurré acariciando su mano — Edward… ya no quiero volver a casa de mi padre. Me duele tomar esta decisión por el pero me seria imposible vivir allí por todos los recuerdos que eso me supone, mas aun cuando no se sabe nada de Tanya... tengo miedo de que vuelva…

—Isabella vas a estar protegida — me tranquilizo.

—¿Y tu? — susurre preocupada.

—También mi vida. Todos vamos a estar protegidos según nos ha asegurado la policía. Tenemos un dispositivo de seguridad completo para nosotros. Isabella todo va estar bien, te lo he prometido y lo voy a cumplir — intente regalarle una pequeña sonrisa por todo lo que era capaz de darme en el día a día — En cuanto a la casa, como vas a estar aquí algunos días me voy a encargar de traerte algunos catálogos de varias propiedades que me gustaría para nuestra pequeña familia. Tengo a una inmobiliaria de confianza y se hará todo lo mas rápido posible.

Le sonreí tímidamente. Una vez mas el me complacía ¿como no amar a ese hombre que se entregaba a mi con cada celular de su ser?

—Te amo — susurré inclinándome y besando sus labios.

Nos besamos muy lentamente con el sabor agridulce entre la felicidad y el dolor. En un beso tierno y cálido, lleno de nuevas esperanzas.

—Mi vida ¿te das cuenta? vamos a ser padres… no puedo creerlo — musitó emocionado sobre mis labios con ternura — Esa noticia me ha hecho inmensamente feliz, a pesar de todo lo que a ocurrido a su alrededor. Ahora solo quiero pensar que estáis bien y que disfrutemos de esta nueva etapa tan feliz de nuestra vida. Os voy a mimar mucho... Isabella creo que sera una niña.

—No me imagino como podrías mimarme mas — sonreí sobre sus labios — ¿sabes? Se que es demasiado pronto, también lo digo por ti eh... pero en este ultimo sueño he soñado con un niño.

—Ya veremos — sonrió con melancolía —Isabella quiero que ahora seamos felices,creo que este es el momento. Hemos sufrido mucho y este calvario esta llegando a su fin.

Asentí perdida en su triste mirada, en esa mirada que había llegado un día a mi para dar luz e iluminar mi vida.

—¿Cuanto tiempo voy a tener que estar aquí? — pregunté haciendo un puchero para arrancarle una sonrisa .

—Cuando todo esté completamente bien — suspiró con calidez — no tienes que preocuparte, yo voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo contigo. Isabella no te voy a dejar sola con esto.

—Lo se mi vida, lo se — entonces volví a besarle buscando ese consuelo y esa seguridad que solo el podía darme.

Esta vez el beso se torno mas necesitado, mas suplicante e impaciente haciendo que nos deseásemos con verdadero fervor. Sus labios y los míos se buscaban, se anhelaban y se necesitaban con una fuerza sobre humana, haciendo que ese beso fuese especial y mágico.

—Isabella... — susurró apoyando su frente sobre la mía, deteniendo ese beso que nos llevaba mas lejos de lo permitido en esos momentos — te necesito tanto.

—Yo también Edward, no se que hubiese mi vida sin ti a mi lado — susurre acariciando su cabello — te amo mucho.

Edward sonriéndome, se retiro lentamente y sus manos fueron hacia mi vientre, lo acaricio con una ternura que me hizo estremecerme. Unas lagrimas de felicidad se derramaron por mi mejilla al vivir ese bello momento .

—Te amo tanto princesa... vosotras sois lo mas importante en mi vida — musitó con sus ojos cristalizados por la emoción sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre — ahora tienes que descansar un poco. Te tengo que poner un calmante, ya mismo comenzaran a dolerte de nuevo las heridas... quiero evitarte ese dolor.

Lo observe inquieta.

—Tienes algunas heridas en las piernas y en la cara… — acaricio lentamente mi frente, mi pómulo y mi mandíbula — también tienes heridas ahí. Son todas superficiales pero duelen.

—Esta bien — susurre tratando de borrar el dolor que reflejaba su hermoso rostro tras recordar mis heridas — te veo mas tarde o mañana...

—Estaré aquí para cuando despiertes — sonrió besando mi frente — ahora vuelve a tumbarte, tardara poco en surgir el efecto.

Hice lo que el me pedía y acariciándonos las manos me abandone al sueño.

.

.

Con unas leves caricias sobre mi brazo volví a desvelarme. No tuve que mirar para saber de quien se trataba, su ternura en esa caricia me decía que era Edward. Al abrir los ojos, lo vi sentado frente a mi con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

—Hola — susurré regalándole una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Hola — musitó levantándose para dejar un reguero de besos sobre mi frente — ¿como te sientes?

—Algo aturdida, pero bien — al ver su semblante tan serio me preocupe — ¿Esta bien el bebe?

—Todo va muy bien princesa, nuestro bebe es muy fuerte — sonreí con verdadera felicidad ante sus palabras. Pero rápidamente volví a preocuparme — ¿como esta mi padre?

—Esta tranquilo, se encuentra en la cafetería con mi familia. Tu tío Harry esta en la empresa — asentí acariciando su mejilla — te he traído el catalogo. Lo tenia en el despacho porque lo estuve mirando antes de irnos a Isla Esme ¿quieres verlo?

Yo asentí con emoción, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo en el hospital olvidando todo lo ocurrido y sobretodo planificando nuestro nuevo futuro juntos.

—Estoy seguro que te gustaran muchas, pero hay una que pienso que es la que mas te podría gustar — sonrió tendiéndome el catalogo — Pienso que es la casa perfecta para nosotros, pensaba comprarla sin decirte nada, era un regalo... pero bueno ya que estas aquí y necesitas algo para distraerte podemos mirar otra si gustas.

—Quiero ver esa primera — dije tomando el catalogo — me conoces mejor que nadie y si piensas que esa podría ser la ideal estoy segura que no te equivocas.

—Bien, de igual manera quiero que veas las demás opciones — asentí emocionada haciendo que se sentase a mi lado para verlo juntos.

.

.

Habían muchas opciones pero ninguna como la que el había decidido. Tras mirar varias casas tuve que reconocer que el tenia razón, rápidamente me enamore de la casa que iba a ser un regalo para mi.

Estaba compuesta por tres plantas. En la primera planta había un hermoso jardín con una gran piscina, una cocina no muy amplia pero muy acogedora, una esplendida sala de estar, un amplio baño y una hermosa biblioteca repleta de libros. En la segunda planta había cuatro dormitorios (dos de ellos con baños) una gran habitación para los juguetes y un pequeño despacho para Edward. En la tercera planta una gran terraza con una pequeña piscina y tumbonas, preparada para los días de veranos. Sin duda la casa de mis sueños.

—Edward es perfecta. Si a ti te gusta tanto como a mi nos quedamos con esa — sonreí besando su mejilla — ¿que pasara con la casa que vive tu familia cuando se vallan?

—Se la van a quedar ellos, se van a trasladar definitivamente aquí — contesto acariciando mi espalda.

—Edward ¿que te preocupa? — a pesar de todo lo sentía muy pensativo por momentos — Desde que he despertado pareces así, aunque intentes hacerme ver lo contrario.

Con tristeza me abrazo contra su pecho.

—Me preocupa que aun no se sepa nada de Tanya — me aferre con mas fuerza a su pecho — Isabella Irina a confesado el porque era la sombra de Tanya.

Rápidamente lo mire interrogante.

—Ayudaba a Tanya a deshacerse de ti porque sabia que ella siempre estaría atada a Mike... y yo podría ser para ella — ¿que era todo eso? — Isabella, Irina utilizaba a Tanya para hacerte desaparecer de mi vida, luego ella se encargaría de tu hermana.

—Todo esto me parece mentira — susurre negando con la cabeza — ahora entiendo porque era su sombra, ella también me odiaba, ella también te quería.

—Todo lo que se trate de ellos es una locura — murmuro con desesperación — Mike no ha querido decir donde esta Tanya, dice que ella lo sacara de allí... Irina no lo sabe de lo contrario hubiese hablado para arrastrarla con ella.

Mire a Edward a los ojos y me sentí tan abatida, jamas le había visto esa expresión de dolor y de angustia tan intensa.

—Edward todo va a estar bien ¿recuerdas? — acune sus rostro entre mis manos — estamos juntos en esto.

—Siempre princesa — confeso tumbadose hacia atrás para acunarme de nuevo en su pecho — estamos juntos en esto y en todo lo que pueda venir.

Suspire aferrándome a su pecho mientras oía el latido de su corazón. Así pasaron los minutos mientras continuábamos abrazados, Edward acariciaba mi espalda y yo su pecho sintiendo la tranquilidad del momento.

.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos hizo volver a la realidad.

—Todos quieren verte — contestó Edward incorporándose. Antes de abrir, la puerta me beso tiernamente en la frente.

Cuando Edward la abrió me emocione de nuevo. La familia Cullen al completo estaban ahí junto con Jasper que ya parecía parte de la familia. También estaban mi padre y su amiga Sue, se veía triste y agotado pero aun así se notaba que ella era un gran apoyo para el.

Todos entraron dándome un sin fin de besos y abrazos, brindándome sus apoyos en todo momento pero sin hacer ninguna pregunta dolorosa a pesar del momento. Todos hablaban felices de ese nuevo bebe que venia a llenar nuestras vidas de alegría y sobre nuestros nuevos planes de futuro. Los Cullen respetaron el dolor de mi padre sin mencionar en ningún momento a Tanya y a todo lo que le rodeaba a ella, cosa que yo les agradecí en silencio.

Me observaban preocupados a veces y otras veces con unas inmensas sonrisas al ver como Edward me mimaba y acariciaba mi vientre plano con ilusión.

Ahora tras dos horas conmigo, todos se despedían y me dejaban al cuidado de Rosalie y Alice. Mi padre me abrazo con mucha fuerza, antes de despedirse pidiendo perdón en mi oído por no darse cuenta antes de todo lo ocurrido, llore suplicándole que no se sintiese culpable, ya que Tanya nos tenia bien engañados a todos.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto Edward inclinado hacia mi, antes de marcharse.

—Si, no te preocupes — sonreí besando tiernamente sus labios — ve con Emmett parece agobiado.

—Tendré el móvil a mano, si me necesitas avísame enseguida por favor — asentí — te amo princesa.

—Yo también — tomo mi cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarme en un beso corto pero tan cálido que derretía — no estés preocupado, Alice y Rosalie me cuidaran.

El asintió dedicándole una divertida mirada de advertencia antes de salir.

—¿Como estas? — pregunté a Rosalie que parecía mas pálida de lo habitual.

—Últimamente no muy bien — sonrió acariciando su panza — ¿y tu? Te estas mostrando muy fuerte Bella, adoro tu fortaleza en estos momentos... todos sabemos lo duro que es todo esto .

—Lo es, pero solo siento dolor por el daño causado a mi bebe y a los míos — confesé con sinceridad — Por Tanya ya no siento dolor, ni pena, solo odio. Hace tiempo que ya no la reconozco, lo que sea de su vida desde hoy no me importa. Puede sonar duro o tal vez frio, pero solo quiero ver como se pudre en la cárcel.

Alice y Rosalie asintieron con pesar, esa era una realidad que dolía pero ya no había mas . Lo que fuese de la vida de Tanya ya no me importaba, si algo le ocurría yo no le lloraría, no después de todo el daño que había causado durante tanto tiempo..

—Alice ¿tu que tal? — sonreí para cambiar de tema. Ya no quería mas penas, era hora de pasar de pagina.

—Jasper y yo somos novios — confeso con emoción — lo quiero mucho Bella.

—Me alegro mucho Alice — dije sinceramente. Alice y Rosalie eran como las hermanas que hubiese querido tener realmente.

— Es verdad que se adoran — confirmó Rosalie con una sonrisa tierna — Jasper también la mima como lo hace Emmett conmigo y Edward contigo. ¿Sabes? Emmett y yo estamos buscando casa, queremos un espacio propio ahora que llegan los dos bebes .

— Si, aunque no se va a librar de nosotros — contestaba Alice con complicidad — estaremos todo el día al pendiente para ayudarla con la nena y el nene.

—¿Ya tienen nombre? — pregunté emocionada. Pronto yo estaría como Rosalie.

— Si, nos gusta Sam y Emily ¿que te parece? — pregunto dando palmaditas .

—Hermosos Rosalie — conteste ilusionada — ¿me ayudáis para el mio o la mía?

**POV EDWARD **

Llegué al despacho agotado. Eran muchas horas sin dormir, sin comer y muchas cosas en que pensar.

Por mas que deseaba olvidar todo no lo lograba. No lograba apartar de mi mente la imagen de Bella ante mi inconsciente y sin saber que iba a ser de nuestro bebe. No lograba apartar una sola linea de cada uno de los e-mails de Tanya... eran demasiado. Se burlaban de todo el dolor causado y del que vendría con sus próximos planes, todos planeados con una mentalidad tan fría como la de un asesino.

No podía olvidar las magulladuras de mi princesa, cada vez que la miraba me imaginaba su dolor y sufrimiento ¿como era tan fuerte de soportar todo eso? Estaba demostrando ser una gran luchadora a pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo ¿acabaría todo?

Mi vida dependía de ella y si le hubiese ocurrido lo único que hubiese querido es morirme, porque jamas podría aceptar un mundo donde ella desapareciese o no existiese. Ahora sentía que mi amor por ella era mucho mas grande si es que se podía, con la seguridad de que si un día tuviese que dar mi vida por la de ella o por la de nuestro bebe lo haría sin alguna duda.

Aun había algo mas que me atormentaba... un secreto que no le había contado a Bella por no preocuparla. Irina había confesado que Tanya llevaba una pistola en su poder, hecho que me dejaba frustrado y atormentado hasta que ella no fuese detenida.

A pesar de todo ahora me sentía mas tranquilo sabiendo que Bella estaba en compañía de Alice y Rosalie, había podido comprobar que se estaba divirtiendo. Unos momentos antes de volverme hacia el despacho iba a entrar en su habitación pero el sonido de su risa me había echo volverme. Se oía tan feliz que no había querido interrumpir ese maravilloso momento, adoraba oírla reír.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi infierno personal. Aun así no me levante, no esperaba a nadie.

Al ver que yo no abría la puerta una cabeza se asomo lentamente, dejándome impactado.

—¿Zafrina? — esta sonrió con emoción y asintió tímidamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? — asentí levantándome para recibirla. Al llegar a mi lado me besó las mejillas con timidez y luego se aparto para observarme — no te ves muy bien.

—Momentos difíciles — conteste invitándola a sentarse, sentándome frente a ella tras el escritorio — ¿que haces por aquí?

La verdad me sorprendía su visita. No la había vuelto a ver ni a saber de ella desde mi vuelta de Londres y su visita aquí en el fondo me incomodaba… ¿que pensaría Bella?

—Me han trasladado, mejor dicho yo he pedido volver — suspiré un poco agobiado — Necesitaba volver aquí... donde nací y creo que es el momento. Cuéntame ¿que es de tu vida? tu cara me dice bastante.

— Mi esposa esta ingresada aquí, esta embarazada — respondí rápidamente para que no hubiese ninguna duda. Ella asintió pero se notó incomoda — ambos se están recuperando de un mal momento. No lo estoy pasando bien por eso mi semblante, sabes que ella es mi vida y no soporto verla sufrir.

— Entonces ¿todo bien desde tu regreso? Edward sabes que aquí tienes una amiga para escucharte siempre que lo necesites — asentí con tristeza. Lo sabia, pero también sabia que a Bella no le iba a agradar esta situación y si Bella así lo pedía mi amistad con Zafrina acababa aquí.

—Todo esta muy bien Zafrina. Mi esposa esperaba mi regreso con el mismo dolor que yo, ella me ama y ahora somos muy felices juntos — Zafrina asintió, pero sentí que se sentía incomoda — Zafrina quiero que sepas que mi esposa sabe todo lo que ocurrió en Londres... es decir lo poco que ocurrió. No se como tomará ella que estés aquí.

—Entiendo… yo no pretendo dañar nada — yo sabia que eso era así. Zafrina no era una mujer vengativa ni obsesiva, así lo había demostrado en Londres después de mi rechazo. Ella se mostró fiel y sincera a nuestra amistad siempre — Solo pensé que te alegrarías de verme.

—Y me alegro, pero quiero que no haya ninguna duda. Mi esposa es mi vida y no quisiera dañarla por nada del mundo — aclare con sinceridad — Se que tu jamas quisieras dañarme o dañar a mi esposa pero ella no se tomó bien el beso que intentaste darme y por eso temo que tu presencia aquí no sea bienvenida para ella.

—Ya te pedí disculpas una vez y lo vuelvo a hacer ... jamas volverá a pasar. Edward no me gustaría perderte como amigo — confesó apenada.

Cuando iba a contestarle me llegó un mensaje al celular, rápidamente lo mire por si era Bella.

**Amor ¿donde estas? te extraño — Bella **

Sonreí ante su mensaje y enseguida le contesté.

**En unos minutos estoy contigo, yo también te extraño — Edward **

—Es ella ¿verdad? — asentí incorporándome — tu cara lo dice muy bien, se te ha iluminado con ese mensaje.

—Te veo luego Zafrina, mi esposa me espera — Zafrina asintió y sin nada mas que decir salí al encuentro con Bella.

**POV BELLA **

Alice y Rosalie se acababan de despedir después de una hora buscando un sin fin de nombres de bebes, pero ninguno me termino de agradar. Sobretodo porque ya me sentía ansiosa por ver a Edward, lo extrañaba demasiado y quería estar de nuevo con el.

Unos minutos después de mandar el mensaje, llamaban a a puerta y supe con certeza que era el.

—¿Puedo pasar señora Cullen? — preguntaba Edward con una sonrisa hermosa burlándose de mi.

Enseguida alce mis brazos hacia el para que viniese a mi lado.

—Te extraño — sonreí impaciente cuando se sentó junto a mi en la cama — lo he pasado muy bien con Alice y Rosalie, pero aun así me faltabas tu.

—Yo también — susurró inclinándose besando mis labios.

Esta vez no pude controlar mis ganas de el y lo atraje hacia mi abrazándolo fuertemente por la nuca para pegarlo a mi cuerpo dejándome caer hacia atrás. El quedo inclinado hacia mi un un gruñido , pero aun así no me controle y lamí el contorno de sus labios con impaciencia demostrándole con cada gesto la falta que me hacia a cada segundo. Su lengua comenzó a saborear cada rincón de mi boca haciendo que me perdiese una vez mas en el exquisito sabor de sus labios que eran como una dulce droga para mi. Mi lengua impaciente lo buscó, lo provocó y lo devoro con urgencias, ansiando que sus manos me tocaran para arrancarme de esa angustiosa agonía.

—Isabella… — gruño devorando mis labios — sabes que no podemos... aunque muero por fundirme en ti.

—Tengo tantas ganas de ti —susurré sobre sus labios.

— Princesa no me digas eso, apenas puedo controlarme — esta vez lamió el contorno de mis labios con mas dulzura — sabes que eres mi delirio, mi locura … eres mi vida.

Con reticencia comencé a detener ese beso tan ardiente que no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Podía sentir la angustia de Edward y no deseaba torturarlo mas. Sus palabras me hacían sentir feliz ¿dejaría algún día de desearme de esa forma tan abrasadora?

—Tengo ganas de llegar a casa — confesé sonrojarme .

—Yo también — sonrió acariciando mis labios — En cuanto he salido he llamado a la inmobiliaria ¿seguro que quieres esa?

—Siii — conteste emocionada sin alguna duda.

—Entonces sera nuestra princesa . Tu solo pide y lo tendrás todo, quiero verte feliz siempre mi vida — acaricié su mejilla dulcemente.

—Solo necesito para ser feliz a ti y a nuestro bebe — sus manos volvieron a acariciar a mi vientre con emoción pero al volverme a mirar supe que algo lo inquietaba — ¿que es Edward?

Sentí que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo. Con un suspiro tomo mi cara entre sus manos y busco mi mirada con ansiedad.

—Princesa no quiero que entre nosotros haya dudas ni secretos — asentí y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse — Acabo de ver a Zafrina... ella va a trabajar aquí. Solo quiero y necesito que estés tranquila por esa nueva situación, no quiero que la veas como a una rival por que para mi no hay ni habrá otra mujer en el mundo que no seas tu, sabes lo mucho que te amo ¿verdad?

* * *

Hermosas mias, aqui un nuevo capitulo como siempre espero que os guste y que disfruteis de esta tranquilidad porque el proximo capitulo viene fuerte.

**Importante**

Esta semana quien deje su review tendra un pequeño pero claro delanto de lo que va a ocurrir en el proximo capitulo. Algo que cambiara la historia sin duda. Os lo mandare el JUEVES por privado y quien no tenga cuenta me puede buscar en FB (**Swan Isabella**) y por alli os lo mando.

Agradecer a esas personas que me han dejado sus reviews en los cap anteriores:Amy Swan, Neftali24, Melania,Ma Ofelia Duarte, jesk, liloc, ela fordyce :) , Maya Cullen Masen, beakis, cintygise, hlnjrqr, yasmin-cullen, Suiza19, SharitoSD, teky, Guest, ETERNOAMANECER, Vampirekaro, EsteVas, mvfap18, solmary, gmaciaszuniga, Anto, ASTRID CULLEN, anyreth, Guest, lorincullen y natacha gracias nenas por estar ahi sabeis que sois mi alegria y que os adoro !

Gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen en mi FB (Swan isabella) que son un apoyo muy grande cada dia, os quiero muchos nenis.

Gracias a todas esas personas que se van agregando cada dia que me leen, me ponen en alertas y favoritos Gracias !

Gracias a las que me seguis en diario twilight, besotes.

Nada mas, nos vemos el Sabado, besos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 : Capitulo 26 . Un Giro A La Vida.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 26 – UN GIRO A LA VIDA.**

**POV BELLA**

Me quede pensativa ¿por que me sentía así? Edward me demostraba su amor día a día y ella lo había tenido cuatro meses en Londres aun así el no había deseado que sucediera nada ¿porque iba a suceder ahora conmigo presente siendo tan felices como eramos? Mas aun ahora que esperábamos un bebe.

—Isabella — dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¿que pasa? sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—Lo se — susurre acariciando sus manos — pero no confió en ella.

—Princesa ¿vamos a dejar que esto nos afecte? estamos bien y sabes que yo jamas haría nada para dañarte, tampoco a ella — sonrió acariciando mi vientre.

—Edward se que aunque no tenga motivos voy a estar inquieta con ella aquí — susurre con tristeza — tengo miedo Edward... cada día te miro y no entiendo que tu estés tan enamorado de mi, tu eres tan perfecto y yo... tengo miedo que un día te des cuenta que no soy suficientemente buena para ti...

—¿De que hablas? — preguntó confundido — Princesa no quiero que jamas vuelvas a pensar algo así, tu lo eres todo para mi. Eres hermosa, dulce, cálida, tierna, pura y sobretodo me amas, jamas olvidare cada una de esas cualidades que tanto amo de ti, Isabella jamas podre dejar de amarte.

Sonreí complacida, se me formaba un nudo en el estomago al pesar que todo pudiese ser de otra manera.

—También quiero que sepas algo — continuo algo mas tenso — Le he echo saber a Zafrina que tu sabes lo de aquel beso... para que supiese que entre tu y yo no hay secretos. Pero no quiero que temas Isabella, se que ella no es una mujer vengativa, no habrá problemas.

Por un momento me sentí celosa. El la defendía como a la amiga que había conocido en Londres ¿pero y si ahora utilizaba sus armas de mujer? No, el jamas me haría algo así.

—Todo va a estar bien — sonreí tranquilizándolo — confió plenamente en ti y en tu amor.

—Así me gusta mi vida — sonrió acercándose a mis labios para darme un tierno beso que hizo que me derritiese en sus brazos. Su lengua tan pasional recorría cada rincón de mi boca con devoción y anhelo, era imposible no sentir su amor en cada gesto .

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos dedicándonos una mirada de complicidad que no me hizo dudar un tan solo segundo mas, que todo estaría bien.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer? — dijo con sonrisa picara — algún antojo…

—¿Bombones? — sonreí ampliamente.

El asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Enseguida vuelvo — rio incorporándose. Antes de dejarlo marchar bese cada una de sus manos demostrándole cuanto me costaba dejarlo marchar — te amo.

—Yo también — le lance un beso invisible — jamas lo olvides.

—Seria imposible — contesto con voz intensa antes de marcharse.

Sonriendo acaricie el fruto de nuestro amor. Me sentía ansiosa por ver a esa barriguita crecer cada día, ver los cambios en mi cuerpo y sobretodo ver la cara de nuestro bebe ¿como seria? ¿mas parecido a Edward o mas a mi? Sonreí tontamente.

—Solo importa que seas sano — acaricie mi pancita plana.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención de nuevo.

—Pasa — dije sin saber aun quien era.

Al abrirse la puerta, una doctora muy exótica de color me observaba con cautela.

—Hola Isabella — dijo tendiendo una mano hacia mi en modo de saludo — soy la doctora Zafrina.

Zafrina … ella ¿que hacia aquí? Sin poderme controlar, mire su mano con desprecio y un segundo después caía sin mi saludo. Me la había imaginado de tantas formas, pero jamas esperaba una mujer llamativa y exótica como era.

—¿A que has venido? — pregunte directa y secamente.

—Soy doctora — sonrió aunque de forma tensa.

—Sabes a que me refiero — dije furiosa — Edward es mi marido ¿has vuelto por el?

Ella me observo pensativa y rápidamente tomo un banco para sentarse cerca de mi.

—Isabella creo que hay una confusión entre tu yo — dijo amablemente — yo intente algo con Edward porque pensé que contigo todo iba mal, que tu no lo amabas …

—Yo lo amo — le respondí algo terca — estamos esperando un bebe y quiero que lo dejes en paz.

—No vine por el, pero tampoco puedo ignorarlo … a menos que tu o el me lo pidáis. Yo no vengo a dañar a nadie, como ya te he dicho yo pensé que la situación entre ustedes era diferente — parecía melancólica — Yo se cuanto te ama el a pesar de todo lo que habéis pasado... yo lo quiero tener a mi lado como el amigo que tuve en Londres y por ese motivo jamas podría dañarlo, al igual que tampoco podría dañarte a ti porque se que para el seria lo mismo, ya que tu dolor es el suyo . Si tu deseo es que no me vuelva a acercar a el… así lo haré, aunque me duela.

Su sinceridad me dejo atónita. Ella aun quería a Edward yo lo sabia, pero también creía en sus palabras. Parecía una mujer sincera y de palabra ¿por que no creer en su palabra? Aun así sentía que no podía confiar en ella, no cuando se trataba de mi relación con el.

—Edward escoge sus amistades, no yo — conteste mas serena — No te voy a negar que tu presencia aquí me altera, pero confió plenamente en Edward y en su amor por mi.

—Isabella no te voy a pedir que confíes en mi porque yo tampoco lo haría en tu situación — confeso con sinceridad — pero si me gustaría que creyeses en mi palabra de que jamas me interpondría en una familia , porque yo he pasado por eso y se cuanto duele. Por supuesto cabe destacar que Edward jamas te haría algo así.

—Eso creo que ambas lo tenemos claro — dije secamente.

Entre ella y yo no había nada mas que decir. Zafrina estaba enamorada de mi marido y de mi no optendria nada mas que rencor.

—Sera mejor que me valla — dijo incorporándose — me alegro que todo este bien.

—Gracias — dije mirándola a los ojos — Me alegro que todo quede claro entre tu y yo. Quiero que sepas que como su mujer, jamas le prohibiría tu amistad si todo fuese como tal. Quiero advertirte que si veo algún gesto hacia Edward que traspase la linea de la amistad no tendré mas opciones.

—Tienes mi palabra — contesto sin alguna duda.

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente, lo primero que se vio fue un ramo de flores, luego la cabeza de Edward sonriente hasta que vio Zafrina.

—Hola — contesto algo confuso al ver la situación. Pero al instante su rostro se dirigió de nuevo hacia mi y una hermosa sonrisa floreció — te traje los bombones y flores.

Le sonreí ampliamente, a el no le importaba que estuviese Zafrina para demostrarme su amor y eso me complació enormemente.

—Bueno he de irme... encantada Isabella y hasta luego Edward — ambos le hicimos un gesto con la cabeza y Zafrina se marcho sin mirar atrás.

—¿ Que hacia aquí ? — pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado — ¿todo bien princesa?

—Si, todo esta bien. Zafrina me ha dejado clara su postura, solo pretende ser tu amiga y aunque debo confesarte que me ha parecido sincera, de igual manera no me fio de ella — confesé con sinceridad.

—Te entiendo — musito acariciando mi mejilla — no quiero que nada nos afecte, quiero que seamos felices de una vez por todas.

—Y lo soy — musite con intensidad.

Edward asintió emocionado y rompiendo el hielo, comenzó a abrir los bombones.

—¿Quieres o no? — sonrió con picardia cuando yo asentí — entonces cógelo de mi boca.

Lamiéndome los labios, saboree el bombón de su boca con sensualidad. Y sin saber como, mis manos llegaron a su pecho para un segundo mas tarde ir bajando, mientras nos devorábamos los labios ya sin bombón.

—Isabella… — me advirtió con un jadeo al sentir como mis manos bajaban por su piel desnuda debajo de su camisa — sabes que no podre parar… tranquila, pronto estaremos en casa y allí no nos detendrá nada.

Apartándome de el asentí ansiosa, deseando que ese día llegase.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD **

Al fin tras dos semanas en el hospital, Bella recibía el alta medica. Nuestro bebe se había sujetado bien fuerte a la vida de su madre y ahora estaba perfectamente. Aunque Bella a penas estaba de un mes y medio, la ilusión por verle la cara a nuestro bebe era sorprendente. Cada día transcurrido en el hospital habíamos imaginado como seria ese momento de su llegada, sin que ambos pudiésemos evitar emocionarnos.

La felicidad se ensombrecía con las no noticias de Tanya. La policía era incapaz de dar son su paradero y aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo delante de Bella, ese asunto me tenia muy preocupado. Hasta que Tanya no estuviese entre rejas la tranquilidad y felicidad no serian completa. De Mike e Irina teníamos noticias que lo estaban pasando realmente mal, pero ese hecho no hacia que Mike hablara.

—¿ Edward? — me llamo Bella ya guardando las ultimas cosas suyas que tenia en el hospital — ¿Que piensas? estas muy ausente.

No quería preocuparla y entonces decidí contarle otros planes que había pensado en días anteriores.

—Solo pensaba que seria buena idea hacer una cena romántica en casa — susurre acercando su cuerpo al mio por la cintura — ya que el día de san valentin lo pasamos aquí y no pudimos hacer gran cosa… ¿que te parece princesa?

—¡Me encanta! — gritó emocionada — ¡yo cocino!

—Lo haremos juntos — susurre besando sus labios — ¿vamos a casa?

—Por favor… — susurro con voz sensual haciendo que mis sentido cobraran vida.

—Bien vamonos pronto por favor — nos sonreímos con complicidad entendiendo lo grande que era ya nuestra necesidad por estar juntos y solos.

Con ilusión la tome de la mano para encaminarnos hacia nuestra nueva casa, la cual Bella aun no había visto en persona.

Mi familia había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde/noche del día anterior con nosotros al saber que hoy querríamos intimidad en nuestra casa. Con Charlie… todo era diferente, se encontraba hundido y derrotado esperando la llamada que le dijese que su hija Tanya estaba detenida. Bella sabia lo duro que era ese camino para el, por eso lo apoyaba cada día cuando el la visitaba y aunque le costaba mucho, lo hacia sonreír al hablarle de que pronto seria abuelo .

Con Zafrina todo había resultado mas cómodo de lo que esperaba. Bella tomaba bien la decisión de que yo a veces hablara con ella y Zafrina en todo momento me trataba como un amigo mas. Cosa que agradecía por su parte sobretodo al contarle mas tarde a Bella la situación. Isabella parecía mas satisfecha y tranquila cuando a veces Zafrina venia a revisarla.

Cuando llegamos al auto la mirada de Bella se perdió entre los guardias de seguridad que nos custodiaban día y noche, su mirada se cristalecio al segundo.

—Princesa no llores mi vida — se me partía el alma verla así — todo esta controlado... por favor disfrutemos de nuestra vida, de nuestra casa, de nuestro bebe y sobretodo de nuestro amor.

—Perdóname — suplico con su hermoso rostro bañado en lagrimas — no puedo evitar sentir miedo y pena a la vez... al ver lo lejos que ha llegado todo esto.

—Lo se princesa, lo se — susurre limpiando sus lagrimas — piensa en nuestro bebe ¿si? cualquier dolor o sufrimiento se olvidara ante ese pensamiento.

Bella asintió intentando regalarme una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

—Recuerda que estoy a tu lado — su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y hermosa — y que te amo princesa.

—Yo también te amo mucho mi amor — susurro dejando un sendero de besos sobre mis labios — vamos a casa, es hora de descansar.

Abrazándola con fuerza la conduje hasta el auto. Un día, me jure a mi mismo... un día su vida de princesa seria un completo cuento de hadas.

Mi amor por ella era tan grande e intenso, que con La Fuerza Del Amor lo lograría.

.

.

**POV BELLA **

La casa que tenia ante mi no podía ser de verdad. Era la casa que siempre había soñado para vivir con la familia que un día iba a formar y ahora había llegado el momento. El catalogo no le hacia justicia, pues la verdad la casa era impactante.

—Edward es perfecta — susurre apretando su mano — gracias.

—No tienes que darlas princesa. Ahora esta en nuestra casa y aquí vamos a criar a nuestros hijos, aquí vamos a ser muy felices lo prometo — todo lo decía con una ternura que era imposible no amarlo como yo lo hacia — venga vamos a pasar .

Al entrar la casa me sorprendió aun mas, era mas amplia de lo que yo en un principio había pensado y aun mas completa de lo que yo esperaba. Toda la casa en si era perfecta, mas aun el dormitorio de nuestro bebe y la sala de juegos para el, por supuesto también el esplendido jardín que tendría para jugar.

—Es perfecta para nosotros — le decía emocionada paseándome por la habitación de nuestro bebe, completamente vacía aun.

—No he querido un solo mueble aquí... quería que lo preparásemos juntos — asentí ilusionada, pronto ambos estaríamos decorando esa habitación con ilusión.

—Gracias — volví a susurrar acercándome a el de forma coqueta.

Tenia tantas ganas de volver a sentirlo dentro de mi... ya hacia demasiados días sin su calor dentro mi cuerpo.

—No me puedo resistir ante esa mirada — susurro Edward muy tenso adivinando mis intenciones — vamos a nuestro dormitorio.

Con muy poco que decir, me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación.

Al llegar allí me deposito en el suelo y comenzó a devorarme con una mirada intensa.

—Cada día estas mas hermosa — susurro con voz pasional desnudándome muy lenta y sensualmente — tengo demasiadas ganas de ti.

Mi cuerpo reacciono temblando ante sus palabras, yo también anhelaba esa sensación que el me producía cuando se hundida profundamente en mi.

—Me muero por ver ese vientre tan redondo como tus hermosos pechos — gemí al sentir sus cálidos dedos jugar con mi pezón — eres tan cálida , tan dulce…

—Edward… — gemí algo desesperada por la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi llenándome y colmandome como solo el sabia hacer.

—Tranquila princesa tenemos toda una vida… hoy quiero disfrutarte demasiado — musito quitando las ultimas prendas, dejándome completamente desnuda ante el — eres tan hermosa.

Quede callada, sus palabras y su mirada me tenían hipnotizada.

—Voy a saborearte entera — no pude evitar jadear al imaginar esa imagen — túmbate mi vida.

Hice lo que el me pedía. Me tumbe en el centro de la inmensa cama retorciéndome al sentir esa mirada tan ardiente en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a acercarse sentí que me derretía, cuantas ganas. Cuando llego, se tumbo a mi lado y sus labios se posaron en mi cuello de manera seductora .

—Edward… — suspire al sentirlo tan delicado besando cada sentimiento de la base de mi garganta.

—Pídeme… — susurro con la voz cargada de pasión — pídeme… pídeme.

—Hazlo así… tu sabes como encender… cada rincón de mi cuerpo — gemí cuando lo sentí bajar muy lentamente y se llevo el pezón a la boca — mmmm…

—Eres tan exquisita… — lo sentía gruñir con cada lamida sobre mi pezón, que últimamente estaba mas sensible de lo habitual — amo cada centímetro… de ti.

No pude evitar arquearme al sentirlo tan entregado. Sus labios jugaban con mi pezón y sus manos comenzaron a bajar muy lentamente, antes se detuvo y acaricio mi vientre con verdadera ternura.

Cuando sentí su mano en mi sexo me sentí enloquecer, lo había anhelado tanto a el y a las sensaciones que me hacia sentir en esos momentos tan íntimos.

—Tan húmeda... — lo sentí gemir sobre mi pecho mientras su mano comenzaba a dar leves caricias sobre mi centro haciéndome temblar de pasión.

—Quiero tocarte… — jadee enredando mis manos en su cabello.

—Mas tarde princesa… — lo oí murmurar muy bajito. Su mano dejo de jugar con mi sexo y entonces si comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos haciendo que yo no dejase de gemir ni un solo segundo — me vuelves loco…

El gemía conmigo. Su respiración igual de alterada que la mía y se notaba en la tensión en su voz de lo contenido que estaba. Cuando sentí que su lengua dejaba de jugar con mis pechos para bajar hacia donde su mano se encontraba acariciándome, grite … me moría de ganas por sentir su boca ahí.

—Estas dos semanas han sido… una tortura — confeso al llegar a mi sexo y con lentitud su lengua comenzó a lamerlo extendiendo toda su humedad alrededor, haciéndome convulsionar de placer — tu sabor es… como una droga para mi.

Su lengua no tenia piedad de mi y entonces de forma mas intensa comenzó a lamerme y succionarme esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo, haciendo que no pudiese contenerme un segundo mas y entonces me deje arrastrar por las tórridas sensaciones que producía el orgasmo.

No pude dejar de gritar su nombre en los siguientes minutos sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo expulsaba toda la tensión acumulada de los últimos días. Edward me observaba con la mandíbula apretada mientras yo temblaba de placer.

Su mirada me decía la necesidad que tenia de mi y cuando me sentí con un poco de fuerzas, me incorpore un poco y sentándome sobre mis rodillas.

—Es mi turno — sonreí cuando comenzaba a desnudarlo.

El gruñía muy bajito. Su cuerpo me decía todo lo que había estado soportando minutos antes y era mi turno de complacerlo.

Temblando, lo deje desnudo para mi y una vez mas me sorprendí de lo atractivo que era mi marido, no había otro como el.

—Isabella — jadeo al sentir como mi lengua lamia sus labios, su mandíbula, la base de su garganta, hasta bajar a ese magnifico pecho. Jugué con el sintiendo como a Edward a cada segundo se le alteraba mas la respiración y entonces decidí no angustiarlo mas. Mis labios finalmente llegaron a la base de su pene — dios…

Sonriendo, chupe ahí impregnándome de ese sabor tan intimo que era solo mio. De su sabor tan salado y exquisito que me enloquecía. Note la tensión de Edward, sabia que no iba a soportarlo mucho, por eso ayudándolo con su agonía, lo lamí, chupe y succione con mas ansias una y otra vez muriendo por verlo hacerse pedazos en mis brazos.

Lo lamí con sensualidad sintiendo su mirada lujuriosa en mi, hecho que me excitaba mas. Entonces decidí devorarlo sin mas una y otra ves, saboreando la punta de su pene sin piedad para mas tarde lamerla completamente.

—Bella… no lo soporto — gimió. Con unas suaves lamidas mas sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos, sentí como todo su ser se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar. Con delicadeza Edward me aparto de el y se dejo ir delante de mi — Bella... Bella...

Rápidamente mientras dejábamos que los últimos resquicios de placer nos abandonaran, nos abrazamos el uno al otro viviendo el momento. Aunque me sentía satisfecha aun me sentía vacía, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

—Bella — lo oí murmurar cerca de mi oído — ¿Que me pasa?

Asustada, lo mire con confundida al no entender sus palabras.

—Tengo mas ganas de ti — sonreí relajada — me quiero fundir en ti completamente... lo necesito mucho ¿puedes?

Con pasión me apodere de su boca y lo bese con amor, aun en momentos así el pedía y no exigía, no podía amar mas a ese hombre que daba tanto por mi.

Con cuidado se posiciono entre mis piernas sin dejar caer su peso sobre mi. Sus labios no me daban respiro, mis labios lo buscaban con ansiedad y cuando lo sentí entrar en mi, me sentí morir.

Los dos gritemos, jadeamos y gruñimos con cada movimiento, con cada caricia y cada beso. Hicimos el amor con mucha ternura y dulzura a la vez, dejándonos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, por ese amor que era tan inmenso que hasta dolía sentirlo.

Su cuerpo ansiaba al mio con desesperación, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba con anhelo, las embestidas eran cortas y lentas , demasiado placer en un solo día, pero con el jamas seria suficiente. Lo rodee con las piernas para sentirlo hasta lo mas profundo dentro mi y sentí como Edward volvía a tensarse. Sintiéndolo débil en ese momento me contraje contra su miembro haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a tensarse junto al suyo. Entonces Edward comenzó a adentrarse en mi de forma mas suplicante y caliente haciendo que las emociones se apoderan de nosotros. Se hundió en mi para luego salir una y otra vez con ese balanceo tan sensual y excitante que derretía.

Esta vez los dos nos dejamos llevar juntos por ese huracán de sensaciones y gritemos juntos nuestra liberación sin decir una sola palabra… pues las palabras habían sobrado en ese momento tan hermoso.

Nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas lo habían dicho todo, era imposible no sentir ese amor tan puro y verdadero del otro después de ese mágico momento.

Agotados pero satisfechos nos observemos el uno al otro.

—Isabella, te amo mas que a mi propia vida — musito sin dejar de mirarme — Es tan inmenso este amor… soy feliz Bella. Tenerte a ti y muy pronto a nuestro bebe es lo mas grande que me puede pasar en la vida. Nunca me dejes que olvide eso .

—Te amo — susurre con intensidad acariciando su mejilla — Estaré a tu lado cada día y si algún día te sientes perdido recuerda que estoy aquí, que vivo por y para ti.

Con un hermoso y emocionado beso, nos acurrucamos en los brazos del otro dejándonos llevar por la tranquilidad y felicidad del momento.

**POV EDWARD**

Cocinar con Bella no era cocinar. No habíamos dejados de reírnos pues ella apenas me dejaba hacer nada. Yo me sentía ansioso por compartir cada segundo con ella aun en las cosas tan cotidianas como esa, pero ella en la cocina no jugaba.

—¿Puedo al menos preparar la mesa? — le sonreí dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Ella sonrió burlona, como adoraba sentirla así de feliz y despreocupada.

Mientras servia la mesa pensaba en lo felices que estábamos en esos momentos, todo parecía perfecto y eso a veces me asustaba. Cuando había echo el amor con ella me había sentido desesperado por recordar, vivir y sentir cada segundo vivido... aun no entendía que era ese sentimiento, pero sabia que me atemorizaba.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo nos sentamos a cenar uno frente del otro. El ambiente era perfecto con velas, poca luz y sentir la intimidad de estar solos.

—Edward ¿que planes tienes para mañana? — pregunto con timidez mientras cenábamos.

Era mas hermosa aun cuando se sonrojaba sin motivo alguno.

—Bueno mañana tengo el día libre ¿que es lo que te apetece hacer? — le sonreí con complicidad.

—Me gustaría que comenzáramos con la habitación del bebe — contesto con la mirada iluminada — se que aun es pronto, pero… no puedo contenerme.

Asentí sonriendole. Se veía tan hermosa, ya había recuperado los kilos perdidos desde mi vuelta… ahora sus pechos estaba algo mas redondos y su mirada era diferente desde que estaba embarazada.

— ¿Tienes planeado el color — sentía ganas de jugar con ella — Rosa será el mejor ya que será una niña.

—¿Otra vez con eso? — sonrió — aun es pronto para saberlo y yo sigo soñando con un niño.

—¿Que prefieres? — le pregunte curioso, aun no lo sabia.

—No me importa, solo quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos y mimarlo mucho — una lagrima rodó por su mejilla — Quiero que estés conmigo en esos momentos... cuando nuestro bebe vea por primera vez la luz del día, quiero que nos vea unidos.

—Jamas me perdería eso — conteste extendiendo la mano para acariciar la suya — será el día mas hermoso de nuestra vida.

Ella asintió acariciando mis manos y enseguida me observo divertida.

—Se que quieres que sea niña — asentí ilusionado.

—Me gustaría mucho — confesé emocionado — Lo que venga será recibido con la misma ilusión y felicidad pero me encantaría tener a una nena igual de hermosa que tu, que cuando la mire te vea a ti en ella pero mas pequeña. Quiero mimaros y cuidaros por igual, vais a ser las princesas mas mimadas de este reino .

Los dos nos miramos con complicidad. Eso era algo de lo que los dos no teníamos dudas, ambas serian igual de mimadas... por que una vez mas tenia la certeza de que seria una niña.

.

.

.

Ahora mas tranquilos después de cenar, nos encontrábamos abrazados en nuestro recién estrenado sofá. Habíamos decido ver una película pero Bella al momento parecía tan tranquila que supe que se había quedado dormida. Al mirarla no pude evitar sonreír, no estaba equivocado, dormía aferrada a mi cuerpo con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Cuando iba a levantarme para subirla a nuestra habitación, mi celular sonó. Me pareció extraño ya eran mas de media noche.

Era Emmett.

—¿Emmett? — pregunte extrañado.

—Edward tienes que venir ahora mismo — estaba demasiado nervioso — Rosalie esta muy nerviosa... hemos aguantado todo lo posible para no llamarte antes pero ya esta de casi seis centímetros.

—¿ Esta de parto ? — aun le faltaba un mes— ¿ esta todo bien Emmett ?

—Si, todo bien hermano pero Rosalie te quiere aquí para que la ayudes en el parto. No sabemos como pero se a adelantado, los médicos dicen que los bebes están listos para salir y es imposible retenerlos mas por que ya ha roto aguas — hablaba angustiado.

—Emmett tranquilízate salgo enseguida — rápidamente colge el celular.

Desde luego era un imbécil por haberle dicho a mi hermano que se tranquilizase, yo no sabia que seria de mi cuando ese momento le llegara a Bella. Solo de pensarlo me sentía angustiado.

Con pena por tener que detener su sueño, me acerque a Bella y con ternura comencé a despertarla.

—¿Bella? — le dije acariciándola — Mi vida despierta, tengo que irme.

Ella rápidamente se incorporo y me observo asustada.

—Rosalie esta de parto — sonreí al ver su cara descompuesta — en un rato le veremos las caras a esos dos.

—Voy contigo — dijo rápidamente.

—La verdad no me gustaría — acaricie su mejilla — Rosalie esta muy nerviosa y eso no hará mas que agrandar tu ansiedad y miedos por lo que te espera.

—Por favor —suplico con un puchero — me voy a portar bien.

Cuando me hacia esos pucheros y me observaba con esa mirada tan suplicante era imposible negarle algo.

— Esta bien, vamos — sonreí besando sus labios con dulzura.

.

.

.

El parto había salido bien. Al principio me había encontrado con una Rosalie gritona y demasiado asustada pero a medida que todo avanzaba se calmada mas, para sorpresa de todos. Emmett había estado a su lado incapaz de estarse quiero por los nervios de la situación, pero al final supo controlarse derramando algunas lagrimas juntos a su mujer al ver las caras de los hermosos Sam y Emily, que ya estaba con nosotros.

Con Bella me había preocupado bastante. Sus emociones iban variando en su rostro a medida que veía a Rosalie . En principio estaba pálida, muy asustada cuando llego y se encontró con Rose gritando allí, luego algo mas tranquila al ver como Rosalie se iba relajando a medida que avanzaba todo y ya realmente feliz y emocionada al ver las caritas de los famosos hermanos ya conocidos en todo el hospital.

Ahora Bella iba de camino a casa a descansar un poco ya que se encontraba muy mareada y fatigada tras la intensa noche, pues ahora eran las nueve de la mañana.

—Son idénticos a Emmett — decía Bella divertida tomada de mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos al auto donde esperaban Alice y Jasper para llevarla a casa.

—Yo creo que son idénticos a Rosalie — ella me observo de nuevo divertida ya que llevábamos un buen rato hablando de los parecidos y no nos poníamos de acuerdo — bueno la verdad son hermosos de igual manera.

Bella se acaricio su vientre y me miro emocionada.

—Edward en pocos meses estaremos como ellos... No me imagino ese momento — confeso temblorosa.

—Mi vida ese día voy a morir de angustia — condese con sinceridad.

A unos pasos de la feliz parejita que hacían Alice y Jasper, nos detuvimos .

—Cuando deje todo listo con Rosalie vuelvo a casa — dije acariciando su mejilla — no te sientas triste cuando menos lo esperes estaré de vuelta, prometo no tardar.

Ella asintió pero sus manos rápidamente se aferraron a mi pecho con con fuerza. Con ansias, sus labios buscaron a mis labios que en un segundo estaban abiertos para ella. Nos besamos con verdadera desesperación, su lengua y la mía entrelazabas se anhelaban con ansiedad y su cuerpo buscaba de nuevo el calor de el mio. Nos besamos como si fuese el ultimo beso que nos pudiésemos dar en mucho tiempo, aun esa extraña sensación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo haciendo que no quisiese soltar a Bella jamas. Cuando el beso se fue suavizando volví a hundirme en el sabor de su boca, en ese sabor que deseaba que quedase impregnado que cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y sobretodo de mi corazón.

Con desgana comenzamos a separarnos, era una emoción extraña la que sentí al volver a observar a Bella.

—Te veo enseguida — murmuro con tristeza — te amo mucho.

—Te amo mucho — le respondí con temor — no tardo.

Antes de marcharse volvió a besarme y entonces se dirigió al auto. Me quede observándole y despidiéndome con la mano hasta que la vi desaparecer de mi vista. Ella se había despedido de la misma forma, todo parecía tan extraño hoy...

Estando aun en el garaje sonó mi celular, era el control de seguridad que pedían saber donde me encontraba. Les respondí con un mensaje explicándoles que ya volvía de nuevo, que solo había salido a despedir a mi esposa.

Cuando iba a dirigirme desde el garaje para subir al hospital un frenazo me sobresalto... Al girarme … ahí estaba ella, esa sensación tan extraña que me había acompañado… Tanya.

—¡¿Donde esta?! — grito desesperada desde el auto, inmediatamente supe que hablaba de Bella.

—Ella esta protegida de ti ¡no te atrevas a acercarte a ella! — ella me observo con tristeza al segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Te quiero a mi lado... y para eso ella tiene que morir — mi cuerpo se estremeció al oír sus palabras — Voy por ella... enseguida vuelvo por ti y si no la puedo matar a ella... entonces tendré que matarte a ti, lo siento tanto Edward... en esta vida o en la otra me pertenecerás.

Y con esas claras palabras arranco el auto. Desesperado por que pudiese encontrarse con Bella en la carretera y chocar contra ella, mande un mensaje a Jasper mientras cogía el auto y lo arrancaba a una velocidad angustiosa.

**Jasper, Tanya va en busca de Bella. Por tu vida mantenla a salvo, voy a intentar detenerla. Avisa a los guardias de seguridad y para el auto en un sitio oculto — Edward. **

Desesperado y muerto de miedo, me bebí la carretera hasta dar con el auto de Tanya. La seguí hasta conseguí ponerme a su lado, quedando paralelamente ambos autos.

—¡Detente ! — grite desesperado — ¡déjala en paz, maldita sea!

—Su vida por la tuya — contesto apuntándome con una pistola. Entonces el hermoso y feliz mundo donde vivía se desvaneció ante mi... era mi vida o la de ellas y eso era algo de lo que jamas habría duda, mi vida por la de ellas mil veces.

—¡Adelante! — grite derrumbado. Aun así una sensación de paz de instalo en mi pecho, sabiendo que tras Tanya dar a ese gatillo la vida de Bella y de nuestra bebe estarían a salvo. Pues ya Tanya no tenia forma de escapar tras ese disparo.

De repente a lo lejos pude vislumbrar varios autos de policía que se dirigían a nosotros, solo entonces suspire tranquilo... todo estaría bien.

Con rapidez, subí la ventana del auto para evitar el primer disparo de Tanya y pise mas fuerte el acelerador. No, no me iba a dejar vencer ahora, no cuando sabia que Bella y nuestro bebe estaba a salvo, yo quería ver como nuestra familia crecía, yo quería estar junto a ellas.

Tanya al ver mi reacción, dejándome sorprendido su coche se dirigió felizmente al mio. Yo intentaba apartarme de su camino, pero su auto tomo la misma velocidad que el mio y entonces sentí un fuerte impacto que destrozo mi cabeza. No sin antes de que todo se volviese oscuridad recordar cada segundo vivido con Bella… el día que la conocí, ella en el hospital, la boda, la primera noche juntos, mi ida, mi vuelta, nuestra luna de miel...nuestro bebe…. y ya luego no quedo mas nada de todo eso.

**POV BELLA **

Algo dentro de mi se agitaba con mucha presión, haciéndome presagiar nada bueno. Todo era extraño, Jasper había parado el auto un buen rato en un lugar oscuro, alegando que Alice no se encontraba bien.

Yo me sentía muy nerviosa sin saber porque y cuando llegamos a casa lo único que quería era hablar con Edward. No sabia por que, solo sabia que necesitaba oír su voz.

Cuando estaba buscando el celular en mi bolso sentí unos pasos tras de mi. Rápidamente me volví.

—Bella — la voz de Jasper rompió el silencio de la sala. Alice venia detrás con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

—¡¿Que pasa?! — corrí hacia ellos desesperada.

Jasper me observo con pena y de sus ojos comenzaron a derramarse miles de lagrimas.

—Tu hermana Tanya… a muerto — una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaron en mi interior, pena, dolor, rabia, tristeza, liberación. Llorando me deje caer en el sofá, aunque doliese en el alma lo que mas sentía era alivio, pues sin ella todo iba a estar bien. Llore hasta que no me quedaban mas lagrimas pensando en el dolor que iba a suponer todo esto a mi padre, pero ya mas nada se podía hacer.

—¿Como ha… sido? — pregunte observando como los dos se acercaban cautelosamente a mi.

Comprendía que ellos me querían mucho y por eso sufrían por mi, pero no lograba entender por que estaban llorando de esa forma tan desgarradora que incluso yo, no lo hacia por mi hermana.

—Tanya… colisiono con otro vehículo brutalmente haciendo que quedase atrapada en el, ella ha sufrido mucho antes de morir... Bella quiero que estés tranquila por lo que te voy a decir... por favor — suplico Jasper y vi como Alice volvía a desgarrarse con un grito de dolor que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciese — el auto con el que colisiono…

NO, NO y NO. Los mire atónita entendiendo por que sus reacciones, con el miedo incrustado en el cuerpo, hable.

—D-dime que n-no es Edward — suplique sintiendo como mi mundo se rompía en mil pedazos cuando Jasper asintió — ¡NOOOOOOO¡ ¡NOOOOO! ¡No puede... ser!

Grite desesperada sintiendo como toda yo me rompía por dentro.

Ya nada seria igual.

* * *

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, aqui en españa son las 4 de la madrugada pero como se que muchas lo esperais aqui os lo dejo. Agradecer los muchisimos reviews que te tenido esta semana, GRACIAS! no me dejeis de nuevo.

Como se dice al final del capitulo **Ya Nada Sera Igual** desde el proximo capitulo.

Agradecer a todas y cada una de vosotras que espero que os haya llegado los adelanto, a quien no le haya llegado es porque no he tenido forma de ponerme en contacto con ellas: Neftali24, Amy Swan, marce daza, minafan, danii Cullen-Tsukino, Guest, Andre22-twi, LeslieCullenJb, cintygise, .52, anyreth, FlorVillu, alissoon97, LoreMolina, gmaciaszuiga, MissCullen89, SharitoSD, lorincullen, beakis, ela fordyce, Guest, teky, Ma Ofelia Duarte, Melania, EsteVas, mvfap18, Guest, Anastasia, .miau, hlnjrqr, Maya Cullen Masen, lore9211, Suiza19, Anto, maryedith, Guest, Vampirekaro, luzefragilistico, GabuClarybelle, lau garcia, , Bella mariie18, betssdi, janalez, yasmin-cullen y Pam Capilla ¿que deciros? miles de gracias por alegrarme tanto estos dias, muchisimos besotes!

Agradecer a mis chicas que me siguen en mi Fb (Swan Isabella) que son un inmenso apoyo cada dias, os adoro.

Agradecer a Diario Twiligh y las seguidoras que tengo alli, besazos.

Gracias a las alertas, a las muchismas gente nueva que se han añadido y a esas personas que me leen en silencio.

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

Nos leemos el jueves.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 : Capitulo 27 . Nada Es Igual.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**

**POV BELLA – NADA ES IGUAL.**

Cuando volví a despertarme me incorpore desesperada rota de dolor y hundida. De nuevo en ese infierno que suponía despertar y que Edward no estuviese a mi lado una vez mas. Solo necesitaba despertar de ese maldito sueño donde me encontraba atrapada. Pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el no estaba ahí esperándome con esa sonrisa que iluminaba mi vida, mi mundo se rompía en mil pedazos una vez mas al encontrarme con esa oscuridad que su mirada no era capaz de darme.

Al mirar al frente me encontré con la mirada de Alice, Esme y mi padre que me observaban con una pena infinita.

—¿¡ Hasta cuando me vais a tener así !? — les grite llorando — ¡no quiero dormir mas! Quiero estar despierta... para cuando despierte el...

Esme se acerco con cautela hacia mi, sentándose en el banco que había a mi lado y tomo mis manos entre las suyas con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas .

—Bella cielo no puedes seguir así, se tu dolor … comparto tu dolor por que Edward es mi hijo pero tienes que pensar en ese bebe que llevas ahí dentro — llore aun mas al pensar en ella como decía Edward — Ya llevas una semana sedada casi todo el día, tienes que ser fuerte … por el bebe por ti y por Edward …

Me tape el rostro con las manos y volví a descargar mi profundo dolor.

Siete días llevaba Edward en coma. Tras el golpe había sufrido un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico y al parecer el no sentía nada... simplemente no se movía, no oía… no vivía. Yo solo lo había visto una vez y verlo así hizo que mi cuerpo se debilitara tanto que llevaba siete eternos y largos días sedada en esta cama.

La primera vez que desperté después de saber lo que le había ocurrido a Edward, fue lo mas doloroso que he tenido que pasar en la vida.

_**Flashbacks…**_

_Todos me observaban con pena, rabia y dolor, pero yo solamente pensaba en el._

—_¡Decidme que esta vivo! — suplique hundida en lagrimas — por favor… decidme que vive…_

_Carlisle con el dolor plasmado en su rostro se acerco a mi y me tomo las manos con ternura._

—_Bella el vive… pero esta muy grave — me solté de su agarre y arañe la cama con las manos desesperada por la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia — esta en coma… puede despertar o no hacerlo, pero todos sabemos lo fuerte que es el y las ganas que tiene de volver junto a ti… de conocer a vuestro bebe. Tenemos que ser fuertes por el y tener mucha fe… volverá te lo prometo._

—_¡NOOO! — grite desesperada — ¡No hagáis promesas que tal vez no se vallan a cumplir! El me prometió volver pronto a casa… no pudo cumplirlo._

_Las ultimas palabras fueron a penas un susurro del inmenso dolor que sentí al recordar que horas antes eramos tan felices..._

_Entonces si ¡odie a Tanya y me alegre de su muerte una y mil veces! Por que si ella no hubiese muerto… yo la habría matado ¿Como iba a vivir sin el? ¡¿como?!_

_**Fin Flashbacks … **_

El dolor aumentaba y aumentaba con el paso de los días, aunque ya no imaginaba cuanto mas dolor podría soportar... solo quería tenerlo de vuelta a mi lado… solo eso ¿porque me lo arrebataban así?

—Bella cielo — susurro mi padre. Al observarlo pude ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, ahora parecía mucho mas mayor que hace días — he perdido a una hija… no quiero perder a la única que tengo, por favor tranquila.

Entonces la rabia de apodero de mi sin importarme su sufrimiento.

—¡Ella merece estar muerta! ¡ella merecía esa fuerte que tuvo! — Alice se puso a mi lado tranquilizándome — ¡ella tiene la culpa de todo mi dolor! Ella es la única culpable de como se encuentra Edward... ¡me alegro de su muerte y de no tener que volver a verla nunca mas! ¡LA ODIO, LA ODIO, LA ODIO!

Mi padre hizo una mueca de dolor pero aun así asintió con tristeza.

Entonces vi que Zafrina entraba corriendo en la habitación y traía otro calmante.

—¡No quiero! No quiero dormir mas, no quiero dormir mas ¡el me espera! — la mirada de Zafrina se lleno de dolor y eso fue lo ultimo que vi en muchos días.

.

.

Esta vez al despertar aguante mi dolor por el. Tenia que estar despierta y para eso tenia que aparentar tranquilidad. Ya pasaban dos semanas en las que llevaba la mayor parte de las horas sedada y sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, no podía continuar así, tenia que permanecer despierta para saber todo acerca de Edward. También tenia que hacerlo por mi pobre bebe, había estado a punto de volver a perderlo de nuevo pero una vez mas demostraba sus ganas de vivir aferrado a mi con mucha fuerza y seguía conmigo.

Tenia que luchar por nuestra familia en su ausencia, para que cuando el despertase de encontrase con que ambas estábamos sanas para el. Sabia que si yo no me cuidaba o no cuidaba de mi bebe, Edward al despertar jamas se lo perdonaría y yo no quería que el cargase con esa culpa... Ahora mi corazón de madre me decía con mas seguridad que nunca que Edward tenia razón, era una niña.

—Bella — la voz de Rosalie me hizo volverme a ella. No tenia nada que ver con la Rosalie regordeta y feliz que había visto dos semanas antes, cuando acababa de dar a luz.

— Hola — susurre con tristeza.

—No te voy a preguntar como estas porque solo hay que verte, pero solo dime que vas a tratar de estar bien… que todos juntos vamos a luchar por el — asentí conteniendo el llanto — Bella se que todo esto es muy duro pero quiero que sepas que todos estamos contigo y con… el.

—Quiero verlo — susurre dejando que mi llanto se liberara — Necesito ver su cara, necesito tocarlo y sentirlo aunque se que esta muy lejos... necesito ver que sigue aquí... a mi lado... Rose, no puedo vivir sin el... no puedo.

—Y no lo vas a hacer — vi como tragaba el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta — Edward va a volver como un día volvió de Londres.

Como en esos angustiosos meses, espere que el volviese pronto a la vida... pero mi corazón se destrozaba en mas pedazos con el paso de los días.

**MARZO **

**ABRIL **

Hoy dos meses y medios después de aquel trágico día todo seguía igual. Ahora tenia a Edward frente a mi aun dormido, con su rostro hermoso tan pasible que una vez mas dolía mirarlo. A tan solo unos días de cumplir cuatro meses de embarazo y a pesar del dolor y de las esperanzas nada cambiaba . A mi bebe aun no lo había sentido pero todo estaba bien según las ecografías y me dolía en el alma saber que poco a poco mi vientre iba a ir creciendo y que el no iba a poder verlo. Una pregunta se formulaba una y mil veces en mi cabeza ¿por que? ¿porque la vida nos trataba tan mal? Seguía sin comprender por que teníamos que seguir viviendo con este dolor. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella felicidad inmensa de Isla Esme o del día que llegamos a nuestra nueva casa.

—Isabella — sentí la voz de Zafrina detrás de mi.

A pesar de mi rencor hacia ella, Zafrina se había comportado atenta y entregada como doctora, tanto con Edward como conmigo en todo este tiempo.

—Dime — susurre aun de espaldas a ella acariciando las manos inertes de Edward.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante — al volverme hacia ella su rostro lo decía todo, se trataba de el.

Antes de salir con ella volví a observar a Edward. Cuanto añoraba su voz, su sonrisa… su todo. Con la mano temblorosa comencé a acariciar su hermoso rostro, sus ojos, su perfilada nariz, sus carnosos labios… cuanto daría por volver a ver esas facciones con vida… cuanto dolía verlo así cada día.

—Te sigo esperando mi vida... — solloce besando su frente.

Cuando salí de la habitación toda la familia se encontraba reunida esperándonos a Zafrina y a mi.

—¿Q-que pasa ? — susurre temblorosa.

Zafrina suspiro fuertemente, su mirada era cautelosa.

—Isabella, Edward ha despertado del coma hace unas horas… ahora esta sedado — con esas palabras mi mundo volvió a cobrar vida y no pude ocultar las lagrimas de felicidad que se derramaban por mi mejilla — ha sido en la mañana cuando tu estabas haciéndote el chequeo por el embarazo.

Asentí emocionada, las palabras no eran capaz de salir de mis labios en esos momentos. Rápidamente Carlisle y Esme me sostuvieron ante mis dediles movimientos por el fuerte impacto de esas palabras.

—Esta sedado porque al despertar… se puso muy nervioso — la observe preocupada sin aun poder hablar. Pero enseguida por la cara de Zafrina supe que lo que me tenia que decir no era del todo bueno — Isabella, Edward sufre amnesia postraumática y no se acuerda de nada ni de nadie… eso ha hecho que entrase en un estado de ansiedad.

¡NO, NO, NO!

—¿Q-quieres decir que no me recordara cuando me vea? — pregunte con el corazón desbocado, Zafrina asintió con tristeza — ¿C-cuanto puede… durar esa situación?

Las miradas de angustia de todos me dijo la respuesta.

—Días, meses… años… no se puede saber Isabella — me senté y volví a taparme el rostro con las manos desesperada porque una vez mas había tanto dolor. Edward no se acordaría de mi… ni de nuestro bebe ¿como iba a poder vivir así? el ya no me amaba… su corazón ya no latía de amor por mi…

—¿¡Porque!? ¿¡porque!? — me pregunte a mi misma meciéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás desesperada.

—Bella va a estar despierto — susurro Esme llorando tomando mis manos arrodillada ante mi – esta vivo, ahora podremos ayudarlo.

Ella parecía demasiado esperanzada pero yo ya no creía en nada.

—¿Como? — pregunte con apenas un hilo de voz.

Zafrina se posiciono delante de mi y me sonrió con emoción .

— Yo voy a ejercitar su mente todos los días con distintas terapias y tu vas a hacer tu terapia particular, junto con su familia — acaricio mi mano de forma amistosa pero yo la retire de forma brusca — Os encargareis de recordarle quien era el, que hacia, como era su vida … su amor hacia ti, vuestro bebe… y si tu quieres puedo recordarle su etapa en Lond…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando yo me levante y de forma brusca la cogí por el brazo.

—No lo hagas — sonó mas bien como una amenaza, pero ya todo me daba igual — ¡no quiero que el recuerde un lugar donde yo no estuve! no quiero que me olvide por completo... quiero hacerle recordar los momentos que estuvimos unidos y juntos, felices… no momentos donde lo nuestro dejo de existir ¡no quiero!

—Isabella lo siento, solo trataba de ayudar — sabia que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero ahora nada era igual .

—Entonces haz tu trabajo que yo haré el mio — y sin decir nada mas me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Edward esperando que todo fuese un maldito sueño y que cuando despertase se lanzara a mis brazos gritándome cuanto me había extrañado.

**POV EDWARD **

No deseaba abrir los ojos de nuevo, no. No deseaba sentir esa sensación de soledad y de tristeza de nuevo al no saber quien era ¿Quien soy? la pregunta me llevaba atormentando desde que había abierto los ojos y dos personas a las que yo no reconocía me habían informado de la situación en la que me encontraba.

No, no quería volver a abrir los ojos a pesar de sentir unas cálidas manos acariciando las mías, aun mas por el miedo que sentía al oír ese silencioso llanto ante mi ¿quien seria? Armándome de valor, comencé a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, la luz aun me molestaba y la vista debía de adaptarse.

Al abrirlos completamente, mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos color café que lo único de trasmitían eran tristeza y dolor ¿por mi? Al ver mis ojos abiertos un llanto entre la felicidad y la tristeza floreció de lo mas profundo de ella y sin esperarlo, se lanzo a mis brazos.

—Edward… dios mio… Edward — no dejo nombrarme mientras se aferraba a mi pecho descargando su llanto allí. Me sentí confuso y triste por ella ¿que debía de hacer? — Edward… abrázame por favor… aunque no lo sientas… abrázame para sentir que esto es real... que estas aquí...

¿Cómo abrazarla? ¿quien era ella? No podía saberlo, lo único que sabia era que esos ojos color café me habían perturbado en sueños en cuanto había recuperado la conciencia ¿por que? ¿que tan importante había sido ella en mi vida?

—¿Quien eres? — pregunte con angustia.

Su mirada llena de lagrimas de dolor se perdieron en mi y en ellos pude sentir su decepción.

—Soy yo Edward… — sus manos acariciaban mi rostro con mucha ternura y amor — tu esposa, tu Bella… tu princesa…

Algo dentro de mi se rompió en esos momentos. Tenia a mi esposa delante de mi y no era capar de reconocerla.

—Te amo… mi vida — susurro con un llanto lastimero apoyando su frente en la mía sin dejar de acariciarme en ningún momento cada facción de mi rostro — no sabes como duele verte así… sentir que ya no me amas… que no me reconoces. Pero a pesar de todo le doy gracias a dios… sigues aquí… despierto y vivo. Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar... para que estés aquí, no me importa porque te amo demasiado.

Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras, hacia el amor que había en cada una de ellas… _**Te amo**_… que intenso había sonado eso y que emoción tan grande me había embargado.

—Lo siento — fue lo único que logre decir aun con los ojos cerrados.

Me destrozaba pensar que tenia delante de mi a mi mujer… a la mujer que yo había amado un día tan destrozada por mi y yo sin poder hacer nada.

—No lo sientas… tu no eres culpable de esta situación… mi vida voy a estar a tu lado hasta que vuelvas a mi porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Abrázame por favor… rodearme con el calor de tus brazos aunque no lo sientas… devuélveme la vida de nuevo... por favor — suplicaba con angustia.

Con las manos temblorosas hice lo que ella me pedía. La rodee con mis brazos y su llanto fue mas intenso aun. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ritmo de mis manos… la sensación de sentirla entre mis brazos era muy agradable… sentí algo fuerte que me asusto ¿que era?

La sostuve entre mis brazos dejando que ella disfrutase de ese momento que yo le estaba robando. Nos quedamos así, sin saber por cuanto tiempo, hasta que la sentí relajarse y levanto de nuevo su mirada hacia mi, se aparto hasta quedar un poco alejada de mi.

—Aquí dentro — susurro acariciando su vientre. Aunque aun lloraba pero ahora había una sonrisa en su rostro — esta el fruto de nuestro amor… Edward esperamos un bebe, se que no lo recuerdas pero esa era tu mayor felicidad .

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe inmenso para mi. Iba a ser padre y ni siquiera lograba recordarlo. No, no quería vivir así… no quería sentir la carga que suponía ver a los míos destrozados por algo que les imponía yo. Una niña… pensé sin entender por que.

—Déjame solo… por favor — sentí como su mirada se volvía dolor de nuevo, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir soportando esa vida que yo ya no recordaba.

—Edward, déjame ayudarte por favor… no nos apartes de tu vida — suplico desesperada haciendo que me odiase a mi mismo — te necesitamos…

—Necesito tiempo — pedí volviendo la mirada hacia el otro lado para no desarmarme y rompen a llorar por el dolor que esa mujer… mi mujer, me estaba trasmitiendo a mi causa.

Con un llanto desgarrador por su parte la sentí marcharse sin decir nada mas. Con un llanto de impotencia por la mía, me quede esperando que el tiempo me diese las respuestas a todas mis preguntas y poder volver a amar a esa mujer que suplicaba mi amor con tanto dolor.

**POV BELLA **

**MAYO**

**JUNIO**

Y el tiempo que pidió pasaba y todo seguía igual. Hoy veinte de junio el día que el cumplía los veintitrés años pasaba… y el seguía sin hablar. Desde aquella tarde en la que me había pedido tiempo, no había vuelto a hablar con nadie mas que no fuese los médicos. Al conocer a su familia mostró los mismos miedos que conmigo y tampoco había querido hablar con ellos, suplicando el tiempo que no llegaba a su fin.

Mi tripita avanzaba y el no deseaba verla crecer. Ya no era capaz de sentí el dolor, ya no sentía nada… estaba muerta en vida. A punto de cumplir los seis meses de embarazo y nada había cambiado desde aquel trágico día… solo el hecho que Edward estuviese despierto es lo único que nos hacia ver que estaba vivo.

—Cielo — dijo mi padre que ahora parecía mas recuperado junto a el se encontraba Sue. Se había armado de valor días atrás para decirme que habían comenzado una relación tiempo atrás — la doctora Zafrina te manda a llamar.

Asentí y sin decir nada mas me dirigí hacia su despacho que estaba junto al que un día había sido de Edward. Donde el tantas veces me había consolado, incluso me había echo el amor ahí mismo.

—Pasa Isabella — dijo al verme en la puerta — tengo buenas noticias. Como bien sabes Edward ha estado ejercitando su cuerpo, cobrando las fuerzas que había perdido y ya hace varios días que camina completamente bien .

—¿Por que no se me ha contado antes? — pregunte dolida.

—El lo ha pedido así — contesto con amargura — ya puede marcharse a casa, aquí ya nada lo retiene… ahora solo queda esperar que el comience a recordar. Yo todos los días me pasare por tu casa para que no lo tengas que traer hasta aquí y continuare con mi terapia allí. Tu podrás comenzar con tu trabajo ahora que lo vas a poder tener en casa.

—El no me habla — conteste hundida de nuevo — ya no se que hacer.

Esa era la verdad, ya no sabia que hacer para que el me prestase atención. Dos meses completos sentados juntos, mientras el volvía la cara hacia el otro lado sin querer oírme, sin hablarme y sin mirarme . Cuando a veces me miraba un segundo podía percibir el dolor y la culpabilidad en el.

—El a entendido que tiene que oíros y volver a su casa para poder avanzar en el estado en el que se encuentra. Bella, quiere volver a empezar — sus palabras me llegaban al fondo del corazón, haciendo que las esperanzas surgieran de nuevo en mi, marcando un antes y un después en mi vida — Ve a verlo, el te espera.

Llorando de felicidad me levante corriendo, no sin antes volver a mirar a Zafrina para agradecerle todo lo que había echo por Edward.

—Gracias Zafrina, gracias por el empeño que has puesto en esta recuperación — ella solo asintió y supe que era porque intentaba aguantar el llanto.

De camino a su habitación no pude dejar de acariciar mi abultado vientre. Ahora si había esperanzas de volver a recuperarlo y de recuperar nuestras vidas.

—Bella — oí a Esme a mis espaldas y al voltearme ahí estaba toda la familia al completo excepto Rosalie que se encontraba con sus bebes.

Corrí hacia Esme con los brazos abiertos y me refugie en ella como tantas veces había echo en estos meses.

—Quiere intentarlo Esme — llore emocionada sobre su hombro — Quiere verme, quiere veros... ya anda y puede volver a casa.

La sala se lleno de llantos y gritos de alegrías, era una noticia demasiado esperada por todos.

—Gracias a dios — contesto Carlisle — Ve tu primera y luego lo haremos nosotros. Mejor dicho, nos vamos a casa a preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños y su fiesta de bienvenida mientras te damos el tiempo que necesitas.

—Gracias — les conteste a todos antes de separarme para volver a sentir a Edward en mi vida.

**POV EDWARD **

Cuando la sentí entrar me voltee hacia ella. Todo se volvió tristeza de nuevo. Su abultado vientre me señalaba el dolor que debía de suponer para ella todo esto, aun mas al yo haberla apartado de mi vida de esa forma tan radical. Pero dentro de mi nada había cambiado, en las noches soñaba con sus ojos y la palabra niña se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, solo eso.

—Hola — murmuro contenida con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, las cual ella no dejaba escapar — no sabes lo feliz que me siento al verte tan recuperado.

—Lo se — eramos marido y mujer pero parecíamos dos extraños.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre nosotros, pero ella rápidamente lo arreglo.

—Felicidades — sonrió con emoción acercándose a mi y dejando un beso muy tierno en mi mejilla, haciendo que todo dentro de mi sintiese unas extrañas cosquillas.

—Gracias — conteste intentando sonreírle. Al hacerlo, sus manos se aferraron a mi cuerpo con desesperación apoyando su frente en mi pecho. Algo dentro de mi se movía con cada uno de sus gestos, pero sin dejarme llegar a sentir mas nada.

Yo deseaba quererla, amarla y hacerla feliz de nuevo como se supone que lo había echo un día según me había contado la doctora Zafrina, pero todo parecía demasiado confuso. Yo quería que ella sintiese mi consuelo para borrar el dolor de su mirada, pero no sabia como. Yo sentía que mi corazón la llamaba, pero no la encontraba.

—Mi vida — lloro con amargura sobre mi pecho — te he extrañado tanto… he extrañado tanto tus gestos, tu sonrisa y esa mirada tuya que decía tanto con solo mirarme.

Mi alma quería abrazarla y consolarla pero mi cuerpo no lo hacia. Sus palabras me demostraba el amor que ella sentía en cada poro de su piel por mi y me destrozaba no poder corresponderle.

—No podemos rendirnos así — continuo aferrada a mi cuerpo — dime que lo vamos a intentar de nuevo por favor.

Su mirada se alzo hacia mi con unas nuevas esperanzas. Ella esperaba una promesa que tal vez yo no iba a poder cumplir.

—Por favor te pido que me des tiempo. Todo esto es demasiado, no puedo prometerte nada — conteste con amargura — pero voy a intentarlo. Entiende que no es fácil despertar un día sin saber quien eres, tener una esposa embarazada a la que no reconoces y no ser capaz de acordarme que esperamos un hijo... tengo que intentarlo.

Su sonrisa volvió a iluminarse con felicidad, una sonrisa que por alguna razón me hizo temblar.

—Abrázame — pidió llorosa como había pedido tantas veces atrás — dame tu calor aunque aun sea pronto por favor. Te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites mi vida, pero dame algo a lo que aferrarme para que mi esperanzas y mi fe no me abandonen de nuevo.

Deseando que ella se sintiese mejor la rodee con mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerzas mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello, un olor muy familiar para mi pero sin llegar a recordarlo. Sentirla entre mis brazos me hizo sentir bien, hizo que mi cuerpo volviese a sentirse vivo, mas aun cuando esa abultada barriguita suya se movió contra mi… haciendo que por primera vez sintiese a nuestro hijo.

* * *

Bueno preciosas aqui os dejo el nuevo capitulo, muy triste si pero espero que os haya gustado (Recordar que se llama La Fuerza Del Amor). Deciros algo importante: el fic acabara con 35 capitulo y epilogo asi que espero vuestras sugerencias para que entre todos hagamos un final hermoso.

Agradecer todas esas personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior: Neftali24, Amy Swan, marce daza, MissCullen89,GabuClarybelle, gmaciaszuiga,Guest, jesk, hlnjrqr, jesk, SharitoSD, teky, Maya Cullen Masen, Ma Ofelia Duarte, JOSELINA, beakis, Melania, Guest, Anastasia, Guest, cintygise, Pam Capilla, LoreMolina, alissoon97, anto, anyreth, lau garcia, liloc, EsteVas gracias de verdad por dedicar vuestro tiempo en mi.

Agradecer a las chicas de DiarioTwilight, muacks !

A las chicas de mi FB que son increibles, os adoro!

Agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que siguen en fic, gracias !

Nada mas besitos y gracias!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 : Capitulo 28 . Empezando De Nuevo.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 28 — EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO.**

**POV BELLA **

Alce la mirada hacia el con verdadera emoción, ahora por primera vez desde que estaba embarazada nuestro bebe se había movido dentro de mi y había sido al sentir a sus padres unidos.

— ¿Que ocurre? — pregunto confuso al sentir como las lagrimas volvían a derramarse por mi mejilla.

— ¿Lo has sentido? a sido la primera que vez que he sentido a nuestro bebe — confesé aferrándome a su pecho con fuerzas, como lo amaba — te a sentido Edward, te esperaba a ti…

Sus brazos se aflojaron de mi cuerpo y con tristeza se soltó, para un segundo después darme la espalda.

— Yo también lo he sentido… no sabes como duele todo esto — susurro aun de espaldas a mi — no sabes como duele verte ilusionada y no recordarte… no recordar a mi propio hijo.

Sus palabras llegaron con muchas esperanzas hasta mí, el quería recuperarlo todo.

— Se que todo esto es difícil, pero juntos vamos a poder. Voy a estar aquí Edward, por muy complicado que parezca todo… quiero recuperarte mi amor… ayúdame, no se como hacerlo — musite acariciando su espalda con ternura. Dolía en el alma verlo tan perdido y no saber que hacer para guiarlo.

Él se volteo hacia mí y su mirada decía como se sentía. Mi Edward ya no era el mismo y me perturbaba demasiado no saber cuando iba a volver… o si iba a volver alguna vez.

— Yo tampoco lo se Bella — mi corazón murió de amor al volver a oír mi nombre de sus labios — cuéntame como nos conocimos, cuéntame cosas, quiero recordar...

Inspire temblorosa, él quería intentarlo e iba a intentarlo y yo tenia que estar ahí con el siempre. Tenia que ser fuerte por el, por nuestro bebe, por nuestra familia. Yo era su guía y trataría de hacer que encontrase su camino de vuelta con nosotros, con los suyos.

Lo tome de la mano y lo senté en la cama, me senté a su lado e intente coger sus manos pero el parecía confuso y aunque me partiese el alma, yo tendría que darle su tiempo para acostumbrarse de nuevo a mi.

— Nos conocimos el día que cumplí dieciséis años — jamás pensé que aquel día iba a cambiar tanto mi vida — tu ibas distraído y yo también… chocamos y bueno tu te presentaste. Al saber que era mi cumpleaños me felicitaste… desde ese día me amaste incondicionalmente… hasta que todo esto ocurrió...

Su cálida mirada continuaba perdida en mí, sin apartarla un solo segundo oyéndome atentamente, incluso esperanzado. No deseaba hablarle de Tanya… aunque ella era la maldita causa de todos nuestros problemas.

— Un amor a primera vista — comento perdido en algún lugar de su mente — como empezó lo nuestro… cuéntamelo por favor.

Con dolor y pesar, le contaría desde ese día que casualmente chocamos, hasta el día que apareció en el hospital confesándome su amor y dando una salida a mi vida. Iba a ser muy doloroso recordar aquellos primeros momentos… mas aun, recordar como él me había suplicado y confesado su amor… y yo le había roto el corazón al hablarle… de Tanya.

.

Atormentado y abatido había dejado a Edward tras aquel doloroso momento, yo lloraba y él estaba a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿Donde esta tu hermana? — pregunto al yo decirle que ella lo había amado… mas bien se había obsesionado con el y a causa de ella no habíamos logrado una felicidad completa, una felicidad que merecíamos.

— Murió al… chocar con tu auto — sus ojos se abrieron como platos — Edward ella no quería a nadie, destruyo nuestras vidas, prefería verte muerto antes que sin ella. Mi dolor es mas grande aun al saber que por mi hermana te ves así… sé que tú pretendías salvarme… y la culpa me puede.

— No te sientas así — su mirada se volvió tierna al mirarme — si yo daba la vida por ti seria por que te amaba demasiado… jamás me arrepentiría de todo eso.

**Te amaba… te amaba…** esas palabras se clavaban en mi corazón con gran intensidad, una vez mas él hablaba en pasado.

—Te quiero de vuelta — gemí frustrada — me duele oírte decir que me amabas… no que me amas…

Dolía, dolía y mucho.

—Bella… no siento nada… me siento muerto — susurro perdido en mi mirada — lo siento de veras ¿que puedo hacer?

Yo me hacia esa misma pregunta ¿que podíamos hacer?

—Siente mi amor Edward… — tome su mano y la puse en mi corazón — como te dije una vez este corazón solo late por y para ti… deja que te llegue mi amor.

El asintió con tristeza y entonces sentí como su manos temblaba sobre mi corazón, él quería quererme yo lo sabia, yo lo sentía… pero no lo hacia.

—Me siento tan perdido — confeso mirando nuestras manos unidas sobre mi pecho.

—Lo se, lo se — lo mire con dolor, mi pobre Edward ¿que le habían echo? — quiero guiarte, quiero traerte de vuelta hacia mi pero me tienes que ayudar, sola no puedo mi vida.

Parecía pensativo.

—Tal vez cuando llegue a nuestra casa, no se... haya algo que me haga sentir mejor, algo que me recuerde a nuestra vida juntos — acaricie su mejilla, se veía tan frustrado e impotente por la situación. Eso mismo deseaba yo, que llegásemos a casa y el se llenase de recuerdos, que me mirase de la forma que lo hacia antes, como ya no lo hacia ahora.

—¿Vamos a casa? — pregunte intentando sonreírle. El asintió esperanzado.

Me levante y alce una mano hacia el.

—¿Comenzamos este camino juntos? — el tomo mi mano sin dudarlo.

**POV EDWARD **

Al llegar a aquella casa llena de gente, me sentí extraño. Todos eran mi familia, pero yo no sentía a ninguno de ellos. Eso hacia que el dolor aumentase junto con la pena de no poder corresponder a sus muestras de cariño, que eran constantes. Al llegar lo primero que me esperaban era mis dos sobrinos, un niño y una niña, muy hermosos y rellenitos. Su madre Rosalie, mi cuñada, no había podido ocultar su emoción y se le habían escapado unas lágrimas. Mi hermano Emmett me observaba con la misma emoción. Todos esperaban mis reacciones, solo pude saludar a cada uno de ellos lo mas cordialmente, intentando parecer cómodo aunque no lo estaba. Bella permanecía a mi lado muy callada observando todos mis movimientos y eso me entristecía demasiado, parecía esperar que yo en cualquier momento recordase algo, pero no lo hacia.

— ¿Tienes hambre cielo? — preguntó mi madre con ternura. Mi padre permanecía a su lado, muy inquieto también cada vez que me observaba — Te hemos preparado una de esas comidas que tanto te gustaban y te hemos hecho una tarta de chocolate ¿te apetece?

No quería hacerles sentir mal, no más mal de lo que ya deberían de sentirse y asentí con tristeza. Bella rápidamente se posiciono a mi lado, me llevo hasta la mesa y allí nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro mientras los demás terminaban de hacer otras cosas. Rosalie y Emmett se ocupaban de sus bebe, Alice y Jasper ponían la mesa sin mirarnos para darnos un poco de intimidad y mis padres terminaban de preparar todo para la comida.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó acariciando una se mis manos.

Suspire, me sentía agobiado.

— ¿Aquí vivimos? — pregunte observando esas manos que me acariciaban con tanta ternura.

La pregunto hizo que a Bella se le formase un nudo en la garganta. Su mirada se volvió rápidamente hacia la mía y me sonrió con dulzura.

—No, aunque esta era tuya — suspiró temblorosa — pero decidimos comprarnos una para nuestra familia, te gustara es muy acogedora.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, tenia tanto por ver, como dolía sentirse así…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos vivido allí? — rápidamente me arrepentí de haber formulado la pregunta, pues sus ojos volvían a estar brillantes por las lagrimas.

— Un día… eso fue lo único que la disfrutamos — apretó mi mano con fuerza entre la suya — Ese día acabábamos de mudarnos, yo acababa de salir del hospital y tu habías dejado preparada la casa para que en cuanto yo saliese todo estuviese perfecto… no llegamos a disfrutarla ni veinticuatro horas… cuando todo esto paso.

Sentía el impulso de estrecharla contra mi pecho y no soltarla, pero ¿seria correcto tal y como estaban las cosas? ¿y si la dañaba mas? yo no deseaba destrozarle mas la vida a ese hermosa mujer que tenia a mi lado, con sus ojos marcados por la pena y el dolor.

—¿Qué hacías en el hospital? — en cuanto hice la pregunta su mano fue hasta su vientre y se lo acaricio con ternura. Tuve la tentación de hacerlo yo también, pero ya no sabia lo que era y no bueno para nuestra relación.

— Mi hermana me empujo por las… escaleras — contuve un grito ¿Qué clase de mujer era esa? — cuando se entero que estaba embarazada y que no había cumplido con algo que yo le había echo creer a ella para que nos dejase en paz… — sus ojos se volvieron hacia mi, esta vez había un brillo especial — pero se salvo Edward, sigue aquí, dentro de mi.

Asentí con un inmenso nudo en la garganta, al parecer en eso era en lo único en lo que la vida nos había tratado bien… todo lo demás parecía un infierno.

— Tu querías una niña — sonrió acariciándome la mejilla. Sentí como si me hubiese acariciado todo el cuerpo, todo era demasiado tormentoso al no saber que estaba sintiendo y porque.

Entonces entendí porque en mi mente resonaba la palabra niña… yo la deseaba con fuerzas ¿tal vez todo el proceso iría mas rápido de lo que esperábamos?. No podía decírselo a ella, no cuando no había mas nada tras la palabra niña… y decírselo podría darle esperanzas y dañarla mas, yo no quería eso.

— ¿Qué piensas? — pregunto acariciando mi mejilla aun con semblante serio.

— Nada importante — conteste desviando el rostro hacia otro lado.

La oí suspirar con pesar y al cabo de unos segundos toda la familia se reunía alrededor de la mesa, parecían querer salvarnos a Bella y a mi de ese incomodo momento.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de nosotros, regalándome en todo momento muestras y palabras de cariño, pero todo eso no hacia mas que hacerme sentir peor. Quería irme de allí, quería irme solo y desaparecer hasta saber quien era, quería sentirme seguro conmigo mismo y en la situación en la que me encontraba, era totalmente imposible.

.

La comida fue tranquila entre charlas, todos tenían puestas las miradas en mi cada vez que hablaban del pasado, pero en mi no surgía ningún efecto… ningún recuerdo. Me felicitaron e incluso me hicieron soplar la vela, también me hicieron algunos regalos por ese día que debería de haber sido tan especial y sin embargo no lo era.

— ¿ Nos vamos un ratito al jardín? — pregunto Alice esperanzada — hoy hace mucha calor, incluso podemos disfrutar de la piscina ¿que me decís?

— ¿ Te apetece? — me pregunto Bella y entonces vi en su mirada lo dolida que se sentía conmigo, por el desplante anterior.

— Si — conteste con tristeza. Su mirada me decía el daño que le hacia mi indiferencia, yo no quería herirla así, yo no quería hacerla sentir así ¿Qué podía hacer?

Nadie dijo mas nada y todos nos levantamos a la vez. A Bella se le notaba algo cansada, mas aun con esa hermosa pancita que tenia… Bella era muy hermosa, no me extrañaba que aquel día me hubiese enamorado de ella con esas fuerzas… quería volver a hacerlo, quería volver a sentirla… sobretodo quería volver a quererla. Mi corazón me gritaba que la buscaba, pero yo no la encontraba.

Al llegar al jardín no pude evitar apartarme de todos ellos y buscarla la paz que necesitaba. Todo era oscuro y confuso, no sabia como salir de ese pozo que parecía no tener fondo. Llevaba dos meses despierto esperando que algo cambiase en mi, pero nada había cambiado. La doctora Zafrina que al parecer había sido amiga en algún momento de mi vida, me había ayudado mucho a entender que estar encerrado en esa habitación sin hablar con nadie no iba a ser bueno para mi, pero ¿ lo seria esto?.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo tensarme. Al volverme me encontré con la mirada cómplice de Rosalie.

— Hola — susurró sentándose a mi lado, me sonreía — ¿Qué haces tan apartado de nuevo?.

Volví mi mirada hacia atrás, Alice y Jasper se bañaban en la piscina sin dejar de observarme, Emmett cuidaba se sus bebes y mis padres parecían consolar a una Bella derrumbada. Me odie una vez mas al sentirme culpable de su dolor.

—Ella te extraña, siente que cada segundo que pasa te pierde mas — volví mi mirada hacia mi cuñada — no te haces una idea de lo que ha sufrido y ahora que despiertas estas aquí, pero no estas con ella. Tu la adorabas Edward, ella era para ti tu mundo, sin ella no eras nada. Dos largos años esperaste por ella…

—Ella me ha contado el principio... no me amaba cuando empezamos… fue un matrimonio forzado casi — respondí angustiado. Aun sentía el sabor amargo de la pena de Bella al contarme el trato que había echo su madre con ese hombre… trato que su propia hermana había confabulado ¿podía ser todo mas confuso?. Unos meses juntos llenos de dolor y de intrigas, también de mucho amor… eso me decían.

—Si, aunque ella te amo rápido, solo que no quería darse cuanta por no dañar a esa... — suspiro con rabia — Bella no se imaginaba como era su hermana. La estuvo amenazando durante un tiempo, habéis pasado mucho Edward… ahora ella esta muerta, no seas tu mismo tu propio enemigo. Lucha por ella, por vuestro bebe, por vuestra familia.

Asentí con pesar. Rosalie tenia razón, si un día cercano yo lograba recordar todo no querría que me vida estuviese destruida. Al parecer mi vida era ella y si un día recordaba todo no habría querido perderla, me arrepentiría toda la vida de haberla dejado marchar. Tenia que ser fuerte, poner ganas a ese futuro para que el día que volviese en mi que estuviese todo como lo había dejado, si la amaba tanto jamas me perdonaría a mi mismo el dolor que yo pudiese causar a nuestra pareja ¿podría lograrlo? tenia que intentarlo.

**POV BELLA**

Cuando lo vi caminar hacia mi se me encogió el corazón ¿Cuántas veces había venido caminando a mi de esa forma? demasiadas, solo que esta vez no estaba esa sonrisa tierna y cálida que me regalaba cada vez que me veía, cada vez que se acercaba a mi ¿lograría recuperarlo?

— Viene hacia aquí cielo — dijo Esme dándome un apretón de manos — paciencia cariño, todo va a volver a estar bien.

— Claro que si Bella — dijo Carlisle tomando mi mentón — te lo prometo…

— No… — gemí casi llorando — no quiero promesas… no por favor…

El me había prometido tantas cosas… _**todo va a estar bien… volveré pronto… juntos podremos con todo…jamas olvidare nuestro amor…**_ mas y mas promesas que ahora todas estaban rotas. No debería, pero me sentía dolía con el por no haberme hablado antes, por no haber confiado en mi a la hora de saber que pensaba. Yo quería ayudarlo, pero el se cerraba ante mi ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo así?

Al sentir su sombra ante mi levante la mirada hacia el, me tendía una mano. Mi corazón vibro de alegría al ver su cálida mano esperando a que la mía se uniese.

—¿Vamos a casa? — _**a casa…**_ sonaba también esas palabras en su boca. Asentí emocionada, tal vez allí podría acercarme un poco mas a el con la intimidad que eso suponía y lograba que algo cambiase, que las cosas mejorasen. Con el corazón desbocado, posé mi mano sobre la suya y una corriente eléctrica me envolvió por completo. Lo observe a los ojos esperando que el también se hubiese estremecido ante ese contacto… su ceño frundido me decía que así era. Iba a recuperarlo, claro que si.

El amor que existía entre nosotros, no lo podría borrar nadie, tampoco el cruel destino.

—Nos vamos — dije a todos y en un momento toda la familia estaba a nuestro alrededor — os llamo luego .

De nuevo todos parecíamos mas esperanzados.

— Yo os llevo — propuso Emmett — los bebes ahora están dormidos .

— Voy contigo — contesto Rosalie dedicándole una mirada a Esme, esta enseguida asintió para hacerse cargo de los bebes.

Con unas nuevas energías renovadas, me despedí de Esme y de Carlisle que me desearon suerte al oído. Alice me abrazo muy fuerte con ese complicidad que me demostraba siempre. Jasper me dio dos besos cómplices y por ultimo di un tierno beso a esos dos hermosos bebes de Rosalie y Emmett, en ellos veía el reflejo del que pronto estaría con nosotros… nuestro bebe.

La verdad todos se habían convertido en parte de mi familia, gracias a ellos aun seguía de pie, luchando en ese cruel destino día a día.

.

.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y silencioso. Solo la música marcaba un poco el ambiente.

Al llegar nos despedimos de Rose y de Emmett, que nos sonreían con complicidad . Todos esperábamos ese cambio.

— Es aquí — suspire tomando sus manos entre las mías. El me observo con recelo y una vez mas lo sentí muy lejos de mi — ¿entramos?

El pareció dudar y dándole las fuerzas que necesitaba apreté sus manos entre las mías, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Edward me miro a los ojos y sentí una vez mas que me perdía en el ¿Cómo nos había ocurrido esto? ahora parecíamos dos desconocidos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

— ¿A que tienes miedo? — pregunte perdida en su mirada — aquí lo único que vas a encontrar es el amor que me tenias ¿no quieres recuperar eso?

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles — suspiro frustrado — claro que quiero recuperar eso… pero no se si puedo y enfrentarme a esa verdad es muy doloroso.

Asentí con el alma rota en mil pedazos, no podía… no podía… Me sentía desesperada ¿Qué podía hacer? y entonces su boca me lo dijo. Con sumo cuidado, me acerque lentamente a el y pose mis labios en los suyos con mucha dulzura. El pareció sorprendido, se quedo muy quiero sin hacer movimiento. Armándome de valor aun sabiendo que podía romperme en mas pedazos, envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi hasta que mi vientre lo permitió. Con mucha ternura bese sus labios, sintiéndome morir por dentro ante ese contacto… cuanto tiempo sin besarlo.

Sus labios no me besaban, su cuerpo tampoco no me tocaba, haciendo que yo me muriese de pena por dentro.

— Besame por favor… mi vida besame… — suplique dejando suaves besos sobre sus labios. El vacilo, pero continuo como una estatua.

Cuando creía que lo tenia todo perdido, sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro con cuidado y entonces, me beso. Mi corazón grito de amor y mis manos se aferraron a su pecho temiendo que en algún momento toda esa magia desapareciese y el me dejase caer de nuevo. Me beso tan tierno como antes siempre lo había echo, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos con el mismo fervor que tanto tiempo atrás. Mi cuerpo busco el roce del suyo con anhelo. Necesitaba fundirme en el y sentir que amaba de nuevo. Le devolví el beso con un inmenso amor, para que el sintiese en ese beso lo mucho que el significaba para mi y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Su lengua se entrelazo a la mía con sensualidad, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo recobrara vida después de tantos meses sintiéndose muerto. El cálido sabor de su aliento me invitaba a perderme en el y a hacerlo mio una vez mas como tantas veces lo había echo. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor intenso sobre el mio mientras nos saboreábamos con sumo cuidado y entonces, volví a sentir esa patadita dentro de mi… Mi bebe también había extrañado a su papa. Edward también lo había notado, por que a raíz de ese movimiento se tenso y lentamente se aparto de mi, aun con mi cara entre sus manos.

— Lo ha vuelto a hacer — sonrió con melancolía y entonces no pude evitar llorar — no vuelvas a sentirte triste… por favor. No pretendía…

— Shhh — silencie con mi frente apoyada en la suya — es de felicidad. En todo estos meses no lo he sentido… y cuando te ha sentido cerca lo ha hecho de nuevo — volví a buscar su mirada con desesperación — te amo Edward, te amo mucho mi vida.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y entonces me abrazo contra su pecho. Me abrace a su cintura con fuerzas, temiendo que me volviese a soltar de nuevo. Ese abrazo me decía mucho de el, mi pobre Edward cuanto estaba padeciendo por mi culpa. Desde que yo había llegado a su vida lo había destrozado sin quererlo y tal vez esta vez, no hubiese vuelta atrás.

— Entremos — susurro sobre mi cabello. Cuando levante mi mirada hacia pude ver que también el lloraba y se me partió el alma.

— No llores, por favor… te necesito fuerte… — susurre limpiando sus lagrimas y para mi sorpresa el hizo lo mismo con las mías. Pero ya no se sentían igual de cálidas sus manos sobre mi piel y eso dolió mas que cualquier otro rechazo.

.

.

Esta vez las tornas estaban cambiadas, yo le enseñe cada rincón de la casa. El me seguía y observaba cada parte con mirada melancólica. Sentía que estaba buscando algo a lo que aferrarse para que sus recuerdos viniesen, pero lo sentía frustrado y sabia que ese momento no llegaba. Ya en nuestra habitación, el ultimo lugar que quise enseñarle, lo senté sobre la cama y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Qué te parece? — pregunte sonriendo, intentando parecer despreocupada — ¿ te sientes cómodo?

El asintió y su mirada fue hacia una foto de nosotros dos juntos… en Isla Esme.

—Dónde fue eso? — volvió su mirada hacia mi con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

—Nuestra luna de miel— sonreí acariciando mi vientre — aquí esta el fruto de nuestro amor allí. Fueron dos semanas… las mas maravillosas que hemos vivido juntos… allí todo fue mágico y perfecto. Un mundo en el que solo existíamos tu y yo, fue nuestro primer viaje juntos… también el ultimo.

Suspiro algo agobiado.

— ¿Te gustaría volver? — rápidamente lo observe buscando alguna señal de que me lo estuviese pidiendo — podríamos volver… un poco mas tarde digo, una vez nazca el bebe. Supongo que no seria bueno en el estado en el que estas por si hay problemas.

Sonreí con amor, se preocupaba por mi y me quería llevar de vuelta a Isla Esme, todo iba a estar bien, me dije.

—Me encantaría volver, dijimos que ese seria nuestro lugar — acaricie de nuevo sus manos — aquello fue como volver a empezar en nuestro matrimonio.

—Se nos ve felices — comento melancólico mirando la foto de nuevo.

—Mucho — su mirada volvió de nuevo hacia mi — volveremos a ir cuando nuestro bebe este con nosotros. Quiero que aquel lugar sea especial para nuestra familia.

El me observo el vientre emocionado.

— ¿Quieres tocar? — pregunte señalando la tripita — le gusta sentirte.

Con cuidado levanto su mano hacia mi, al principio lo vi titubear y pensé que no iba a hacerlo, pero entonces de forma muy tierna su mano acaricio mi redondeado vientre y no pude evitar emocionarme de nuevo al sentir como por primera vez en mucho tiempo el volvía a acariciar a su niña. Un momento mas tarde la sentí moverme, no solo una vez si no varias veces.

— También te ha extrañado — su mirada dejo de observar a mi tripa y volvió de nuevo a mi, parecía emocionado otra vez. Un segundo mas tarde su mirada se poso de nuevo sobre mis labios y eso hizo que un fuego ardiente se encendiera de nuevo en mi — Edward... hazme el amor... vuelve a sentirme, necesito sentirte por favor.

Su mirada sorprendida me heló la sangre… el no lo deseaba…

—Tal vez no sea buena idea… puede ser pronto — decidida a no sufrir mas lo tumbe hacia atrás y lentamente comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, comencé a acariciar su torso desnudo, tan perfecto como siempre. El suspiro y supe que se estaba rindiendo. Con sensualidad me incline hacia el y comencé a dejar un sendero de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su vientre, para luego volver a subir — Bella… — al oír su gemido me sentí deseada de nuevo y supe que esta noche lo haría mio. Una felicidad inmensa se apodero de mi pecho, lo tendría de vuelta, claro que si.

Tal vez de esta manera lográsemos recuperar el vinculo que habíamos perdido, tenia que hacer todo cuanto estuviese en mi mano, yo lo amaba, el se estaba rindiendo.

—Déjate llevar... sienteme mi vida... siente como todo mi ser se muere por ti — suplique buscando sus labios. Labios que se abrieron rápidamente para mi y me dejaron indagar hasta lo mas profundo de su boca. Jugué con mi lengua en su boca, lo lamí , lo chupe todo con mucha ternura y poco a poco lo sentí deshacerse en mis brazos. Quería llorar de nuevo por la felicidad que me suponía tenerlo así conmigo — así es mi vida, así es...

Con cuidado comencé a desabrochar su pantalón. Lo sentí tenso, con la respiración agitada pero en ningún momento dejo de besarme, me besaba tierno y suave, con seducción y con un toque de erotismo que me hizo estremecer. Cuando al fin tuve su pantalón listo, metí la mano en el y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo sentí de nuevo entregado a mi, haciéndome de nuevo la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

—Te amo — susurre sobre sus labios mientras mi mano tomaba su pene y comenzaba a masajearlo muy lentamente. A pesar de ser yo quien lo estaba acariciando me sentía gelatina en sus brazos, no estaba preparada para sentirlo así de nuevo. No estaba preparada para su recibimiento y todo eso parecía demasiado para mi.

Cuanto tiempo había soñado con sus besos, sus abrazos, su sonrisa... la forma en la que sus brazos me rodeaban y su forma de hacerme el amor. No podía creerme estar así con el, aunque no fuese el mismo, pero nuestro amor era fuerte y también iba a sobrevivir a esto. El volvería a amarme aun sin recordarme, tenia que ser así en nombre de este amor tan grande.

— Bella… — jadeo sobre mis labios jugueteando con su lengua sobre ellos. Continué acariciándolo, exitandolo, preparándolo para sentirlo dentro de mi y que me llenase de esa paz y de ese consuelo que solo podía sentir en sus brazos mientras me hacia el amor — te deseo Bella…te deseo...

No pude menos que derramar unas lagrimas… me deseaba a pesar de esa pancita… me deseaba…

Antes de levantarme acaricie su pene con mas fervor, hasta casi sentirlo convulsionar y cuando lo sentí temblar me retire de el y comencé a desnudarme. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi y aunque no lo estaba, me sentí sexy ante su mirada tan penetrante. Cuando estuve lista me acerque a el y con mucha delicadeza me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, sin aun entrar en mi.

—¿ Lo deseas mi vida? — el asintió con la mirada fija en mis ojos, luego mis labios, mi cuello y entonces llego a mis pechos. Me estremecí ante su mirada y entonces me alce sobre el y lo sentí de nuevo muy dentro de mi, y no pude mas que gemir mientras sollozaba alzándome y luego deslizándome hacia abajo sobre el — te he extrañado… tanto…tanto... tanto..

Su mirada tan cómplice me hizo sentir segura, estaba haciendo bien. Esto era necesario para unirnos, esta intimidad era necesaria.

— Se siente tan bien… estar dentro de ti — jadeo y entonces su mano se levanto y comenzó a masajearme los pechos, muy lento, muy suave. Me frote sobre el como una gatita hambrienta, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba con cada célula de mi piel y al fin lo tenia conmigo. Moría de amor con da palabra que salía de sus carnosos labios, lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida.

Poco a poco comencé a moverme sobre el con mas urgencias, con movimientos mas cortos y sensuales, sintiéndome mujer de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Edward acariciaba mis pechos mientras gruñía, jadeaba y gemía sin parar, haciendo que todo se moviese dentro de mi.

—Mi vida… mi vida… — solloce cabalgando sobre el y supe que no iba a soportarlo demasiado, no, había sido demasiado tiempo — no me creo tenerte… así... te amo, te amo.

Al verlo extasiado de placer me sentí mas cerca de el. Estar juntos y solos en nuestra casa haría bien a nuestra pareja.

—Trato de llegar a ti… dime si lo estoy consiguiendo… — deslizándome con pasión sobre el me incline un poco y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Su mirada me observo con una mezcla de placer y de tristeza, supe que yo no estaba llegando a el... no, solo le estaba llegando mi cuerpo, no mi corazón. Solo mi placer, no mi amor.

—No te siento… no... no — solloce cabalgando mas rápido sobre el, intentando que al llegar a la cumbre del placer a mi lado algo se moviese dentro de el.

Me observo con tristeza, yo con dolor... de nuevo esa barrera estaba entre nosotros ¿como era posible compartiendo ese momento tan intimo?

— ¿Qué puedo… hacer? — pidió desesperado mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura y comenzaba a llevar un nuevo ritmo en cada embestida. Sus manos ya no tocaban mis pechos, sus labios ya no besaban mis labios y por mas que quisiese y doliese, mi corazón ya no sentía al suyo... ya no vibraba por mi.

— Solo ámame Edward… ámame— suplique desesperada sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se contraía para dejar que arrasase conmigo el orgasmo mas amargo que había tenido alguna vez — Edward… — gemí entre sollozos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba sobre el suyo.

No deje de moverme, aunque ya no deseara mas, hasta que lo sentí convulsionar debajo de mi y llenarme de nuevo con esa semilla que una vez me había echo tan feliz.

—¡Mmmm! Bella… — jadeo mi nombre mientras lo sentí romperse dentro de mi y para mayor dolor, no fue lo único que se rompió en ese momento.

Con su respiración muy agitada y sus ojos muy abiertos sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba, dejando atrás esos espasmos de placer que ambos habíamos sentimos momentos atrás. Mas triste y derrotada de lo que había creído alguna vez en la vida después de haber vivido un momento así con el, me deje caer a su lado con el corazón desgarrado de dolor.

Todo parecía imposible, yo trataba que a el le llegase mi amor y mi corazón en esos momentos tan hermosos, pero el solo sentía mi cuerpo para su placer nada mas.

Sin poderlo soportar le di la espalda y me entregue al llanto silencioso que tanto me atormentaba.

Un segundo mas tarde sentí la cama moverse. Era el, estaba tras de mi sacudiendo con delicadeza mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

— Bella ¿por qué lloras? — su voz denotaba preocupación, sus manos trataban de ser cálidas. Pero nada en el era aquel hombre del que yo me había enamorado, a pesar de tenerlo ahí conmigo... no era el y por primera vez tuve demasiado miedo de no volverlo a tener — Bella dime algo… ¿te he dañado? lo siento… lo siento

Ahora entendía que me había precipitado, ninguno estábamos preparados para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Hola hola! pues aui estoy de nuevo. Vemos como el comiendo de nuestra parejita es dificil pero hay que confiar en que sabrar resolver todos y cada uno de los problemas.

Una vez mas agradecer como siempre por dejar vuestros reviews, eso que me hacen tan feliz y me animan con la historia siempre: Guest, Neftali24, anto, MA Ofelia Duarte, Maya Cullen Masen, teky, MissCullen89, alimago(te he extrañado mucho), LoreMolina, JOSELINA, katyms13, Vampirekaro, EsteVas, cintygise, solmary, Amy Swan, SharitoSD, gmaciaszuiga, jesk, mv1824, anyreth, Melania, hlnjrqr, lorincullen, alissoon97, Pam Capilla, ela fordyce, janalez gracias de verdad! sois increibles, sabeis que os lo agradezco en el alma, besazos.

Agraceder a las chicas que tengo en FB que son un amor y cada dia estan ahi apoyandome, gracias chicas!

Agradecer a las que me siguen desde DiarioTwlight, besazos!

Y agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que me leen, por las alertas y favoritos, no tengo palabras.

Nada mas, espero que oa haya gustado y besazos como siempre, nos leemos muacks


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 : Capitulo 29 . Poco a Poco.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 29 – POCO A POCO.**

**POV EDWARD**

Había creído elevarme hasta el mismo cielo al hacer el amor con ella, pero todo eso se había esfumado en cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar. Minutos antes mientras le hacia el amor la había sentido llorar mientras gemía, pero pensaba que era por el hecho de que nos uniésemos de esa forma de nuevo, pero al parecer me había equivocado tanto.

— Bella, mírame por favor — suplique acariciando su espalda. Quería ser tierno y sensible pero nada parecía llegarle a ella — por favor.

Al cabo de unos segundos ella se volvió hacia mi con su rostro bañado en lagrimas, me rompió el corazón.

— Dime que he hecho mal — ella acaricio mi mejilla hipando. Con ternura limpie sus lagrimas — no se que hacer, te prometo que no se que hacer para hacerte feliz.

Su mirada cobro un brillo especial y entonces se aferro a mi pecho con angustia.

—Abrázame entonces toda la noche, quiero sentirme entre tus brazos… dame la fuerza que necesito para entender que ya no me amas… no lo soporto — con el corazón encogido de dolor, la estreche entre mis brazos y me aferre a ella con fuerza. Como deseaba sentir de nuevo todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por Bella ¿Cómo podía conseguirlo? yo sentía lo importante que Bella era en mi vida, pero nada mas, no sentía nada mas, era como estar muerto — te amo mucho Edward —Susurró sobre mi pecho.

Con delicadeza comencé acariciar su espalda para relajarla y lentamente su llanto se fue calmando. Mientras trataba de calmarla las palabras _**te amo mucho**_ permanecían en mi cabeza, destrozandome el alma por no poder devolvérselas. Con ese duro pensamiento, trate de lograr el sueño.

Cuando volví a despertarme todo continuaba igual. Bella aferrada a mi pecho y en su rostro aun dormida había un reflejo de mucho dolor. Observe el reloj, eran las diez de la noche y llevábamos acostados desde las cinco de la tarde, a ella parecía hacerle falta ese descanso... cuantas noches había pasado sin dormir por mi causa…

Su redonda pancita estaba entre nosotros. Sentía tanta ternura verla así, era realmente hermosa y mi cuerpo no había dudado ni un segundo en desearla. Mi cuerpo se había pegado al suyo como un imán, aunque yo no quería sentir únicamente deseo por mi mujer, no, yo quería amarla como ella lo hacia conmigo, como ella merecía. Su amor parecía no tener limites, había aguantado los meses a mi lado sin yo haber querido saber de nadie… pero ella estaba ahí, por mi, merecía ser amada.

Confundido y aterrado por la vida en la que me había despertado, acaricie su pancita esperando que algún recuerdo surgiese en mi para yo poder seguir adelante, de lo contrario me parecía que iba a volverme loco. Esta vez el bebe no se movió, parecía tan tranquilo como su hermosa mama. Con cuidado de no despertarla la aparte hacia un lado para ir al baño y cuando me estaba poniendo el pantalón, abrió los ojos sobresaltada, incorporándose inmediatamente.

— ¿Dónde vas? — parecía asustada.

— Iba al baño — sonreí para tranquilizarla, ella se relajo al momento — ¿necesitas algo?

— Todo esta bien — sonrió levantándose. Aun su cara parecía hinchada a causa del llanto de horas atrás, mi pobre y hermosa esposa — voy a llamar a mi padre y a tu familia, luego te voy a preparar de cenar ¿te apetece?

Parecía tan esperanzada que solo pude asentir, sin querer dañarla aun mas. Al observarla de pie comprobé que aun seguía desnuda y un deseo ardiente recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Bella me observo extrañada ante mi escrutinio y cohibido por las nuevas sensaciones que mostraba mi cuerpo, me encerré en el baño.

Mas frustrado y aterrado de lo normal, me di una ducha para poder relajar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo que se sentían completamente tensos. Frustrado por no sentir el valor que necesitaba para volverle a pedir que fuese mía por el miedo a que ella pensase que eso era lo único que ella era eso. Aterrado por todas esos inmensos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, pero que no era capaz de reconocer.

.

Cuando acabe de ducharme decidí bajar y ahí estaba ella en la cocina preparándome la cena. Se veía absorta en sus pensamientos y no quise molestarla, me senté a un lado y me quede observándola. Cuando llevaba unos minutos se volteo para coger algo y ahí se encontró conmigo, en su carita de ángel se dibujo una cálida sonrisa.

— No he sentido que estabas ahí — comento acercándose a mi — ¿por qué no me has avisado?

— No he querido molestarte — sonreí devolviéndole el gesto.

— Nunca me molestas, jamas lo has hecho — la tenia frente a mi, con su vientre a la altura de mi cara y no pude evitar hundirme en ella. La atraje hacia mi abrazándola por la cintura y sentí de nuevo a ese ser maravilloso que crecía dentro de ella — te extraño… — confeso acariciando mi cabello. Me sentía tan bien arropado entre sus brazos que deseaba que ese momento durase siempre — a pesar de todo no has cambiado en ese sentido.

Levante mi mirada hacia ella, me observaba con los ojos brillosos y una tierna sonrisa de felicidad.

— Sigues igual de tierno, eso es lo que me enamoro de ti — acaricio mi mejilla con ternura — desde el primer momento supiste tener tanta paciencia conmigo… ahora a pesar de no ser tu… eres tan tierno como antes. Se que muchas cosas las haces para no dañarme y créeme te lo agradezco, no soporto que me mires con frialdad, no cuando antes siempre había ternura en tu mirada hacia mi.

— Cuéntame de nosotros — pedí intentando descifrar algo en ese oscuro mundo donde mi mente estaba perdida.

Bella se aparto un momento de mi, aparto la cena que parecía estar lista y se sentó a mi lado tomando sus manos entre las mías, contacto que me estremeció.

— Quiero hablarte de Isla Esme, allí es donde verdaderamente hemos podido disfrutar de nuestro amor — asentí con un nudo en la garganta — Nuestra estancia allí fue perfecta, allí aprendimos mucho el uno del otro y aprendimos a entendernos como pareja, a confiar el uno en el otro, a consolidar nuestro amor. En principio íbamos para dos días, pero yo te pedí quedarnos mas y tu siempre me complacías…

Lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado decaída.

— Y lo voy a intentar hacer ahora también — afirme con rotundidad. Emocionada se acerco a mi y pego su frente en la mía.

— Gracias, por no dejarme sola en esto… nunca cambies mi vida. Eres tan hermoso y puro — sus palabras conseguían calmar mi agonía por momentos — En Isla Esme paseamos de la mano, fuimos al cine, tuvimos nuestra primera cena fuera de casa, cosas que desgraciadamente por las circunstancias nunca habíamos echo antes juntos. Allí nos amamos de mil formas diferentes y aquí dentro esta la prueba — sonrió acariciando su vientre.

—¿En cuanto tiempo nacerá? — pregunte observando esa parte de ella, esa parte tan nuestra donde creía un bebe el cual yo tan siquiera recordaba.

—En tres meses — pero entonces sus facciones se mostraron serias y tensas — pero te quiero de vuelta antes… quiero que cuando ella nazca y te vea seas tu, no este reflejo de ti mismo que ninguno de los dos reconocemos.

Eso dolía y mucho,

— No depende de mi — me levante frustrado — créeme que no deseo otra cosa mas que levantarme y saber quien soy, recuperar la vida que he perdido.

— Puedes hacerlo — me animo acariciando mi hombro — paciencia y persistencia nunca te han faltado. Recupera eso Edward por ti, por nuestro bebe, por nosotros.

Asentí con pesar, pero eso era algo de lo que yo mismo no estaba seguro ¿podría recuperarlo todo o seria nuestra destrucción para pareja?

— ¿Te apetece cenar? — pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

Pero yo necesitaba tiempo… tiempo para recuperarme a mi mismo, para tener valor y recuperarla a ella.

— Bella la verdad no tengo hambre, esta noche me gustaría estar solo ¿me perdonas? —ella asintió pero su mirada me decía todo lo contrario — lo siento de veras, dame tiempo… un poco solo.

— Todo el del mudo — susurro en un hilo de voz — aquí estaré siempre.

— Gracias — le dije acariciando su mejilla y dejando un delicado beso en su frente.

Con dolor me aleje de ella, pero sentía que todo eso era necesario si quería recuperar todo lo que tenia o me perdería yo mismo.

**POV BELLA**

Después de haber tirado la cena que con tanta ilusión le había preparado, me encerré en mi habitación para desahogar mi dolor. Me era insoportable sentirlo así, a aveces tan tierno y cercano, a veces tan distante y lejano ¿que iba a ser de nosotros y de ese amor tan grande? no lo sabia. Solo quería dormirme y despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, pero no lo lograba, aun menos esa noche. Desesperada llame a mi doctor para informarle que iba a volver a tomar una pastilla que había tomado al principio del embarazo cuando todo lo de Edward había comenzado. Mi doctor me dio permiso para tomarla, pero solo por esa noche ya no era bueno abusar de ellas en mi estado.

Ahora me desvelaba sola, mi cama estaba tan vacía sin el… ¿dónde estaría? no había venido a visitarme y no se había preocupado por mi durante toda la noche… o tal vez si, yo había estado dormida… ya no sabia nada, al igual que no sabia si algún día iba a despertar de esta pesadilla.

En el día anterior había albergado esperanzas después de que el me abrazara sobre su pecho y me dejase dormir ahí. Y sobretodo después de que el en la cocina me hubiese abrazado como lo había echo… pero las esperanzas se habían esfumado tan rápido como se había esfumado su calidez. Hoy un día nuevo ¿diferente? esperaba que al menos fuese algo mas esperanzador porque mis fuerzas flaqueaban demasiado a veces.

Acaricie mi vientre, hoy mi bebe se movía demasiado. Lo acaricie un buen rato intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no lo lograba y al mirar el reloj entendí porque. Eran las doce y media de la mañana debería de estar famélico o mejor dicho, pensé, famélica, porque aunque no lo sabia aun, lo presentía.

Con cuidado me levante y me puse una bata, antes de salir fuera. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio, tal vez el aun dormía y no deseaba despertarlo, mucho menos agobiarlo. Tenia que darle tiempo a que se acostumbrase de nuevo a mi, por mucho que me doliese el no se acordaba de mi y tenia que darle tiempo para empezar de nuevo junto a mi. El hambre resulto mas del esperado, comí frutas, pan y un jugo de naranja en gran cantidad. Cuando ya había acabado pensé que hacer... la agonía de verlo era demasiado grande, pero antes de terminar de decidirme un ruido extraño provino desde la biblioteca.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me acerque hasta allí y para mi sorpresa de oían voces dentro ¿Edward y? entonces sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Con cuidado abrí un poco la puerta y la imagen que me encontré hizo que me rompiese en mil pedazos. Edward lloraba en los brazos de Zafrina, mientras ella trataba de calmarlo. Un segundo después el levantaba su mirada hacia ella y agradeciéndole el gesto le sonrió con calidez, una calidez que ya no tenia para mi. Quise gritar y golpearlo por dejarse consolar en unos brazos que no eran los míos, pero en vez de eso corrí de vuelta a mi habitación y allí me encerré a descargar el inmenso dolor que sentía por su rechazo.

El llanto incesable dio paso a las nauseas por la misma irritación y tirada en el baño vomite el gran desayuno que había tenido después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Bella? — era la voz de el, venia a buscarme ahora… Un segundo después lo sentí en la puerta del baño — dios mio Bella ¿que te sucede?

En su voz había preocupación y a la vez con gesto cómplice, sostuvo mi cabello mientras yo acababa de vomitar.

— ¿Que ha pasado? — preguntaba alarmado — me asustas Bella, tranquilízate por favor.

Desgarrada, cesaron los vómitos junto con el llanto dando paso a la rabia.

— Te ayudo a levantarte — con delicadeza trató de levantarme, pero yo lo rechace.

— No me toques — dije con desprecio. Sus ojos me observaron con temor, pero a mi no me importo, a el no le había importado yo.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto alcanzándome hasta la habitación — Bella mírame por favor ¿que he hecho para que me hables así?

— ¿¡Que has hecho!? — el se sorprendió ante mi tono — ¡te he visto, te he visto abrazándola a ella!

Edward me observo confundido y al momento entendido todo. Con el pánico reflejado en la cara se acerco a mi queriendo consolándome, pero una vez mas me aparte de el.

— No, no es lo que piensas… yo estaba mal y ella ha tratado de calmarme — sentí que me quería morir al oírlo.

— ¡Anoche yo trate de calmarte! — le reproche dolida— ¿y tu que hiciste? ¡alejarte mas de mi! maldito seas Edward, siento que te odio en este momento.

Con el rostro desencajado, se alejo de mi y se sentó en la cama. Acuno su rostro entre sus manos en señal de desesperación.

— No quería dañarte, no sabia que tu estabas ahí, no pretendía que eso sucediese así — lloraba desesperadamente — yo me sentía mal por como te trate anoche... ella como doctora me ha preguntado que tal iba todo y no he podido evitar derrumbarme al volver a ver ante mi la imagen con la que te deje anoche… no quiero dañarte así… yo también me odio… no se que hacer…

La pena y el dolor que el sentía era la mía, porque yo lo amaba a el y su felicidad era la mía.

— ¿Por qué no me has buscado a mi? — pregunte en susurros — sabes que estoy aquí… pero a pesar de todo te alejas, soy yo la que no se que hacer para hacerte volver a mi…

Su mirada volvió hacia mi y con paso lento se levanto y se puso frente a mi. Se partió el alma una vez mas, al ver a un Edward tan desconocido para mi. El era fuerte y ahora en el solo había debilidad.

— Perdóname — suplico buscando mi mirada — pero ella…

— ¡Ella, ella, ella! — grite sin control al ver que volvía a recordarla. A mi mente volvía a venir su sonrisa cálida para ella — ¡ella esta enamorada de ti! ¡ y tu has buscado consuelo en sus brazos, le has sonreído con calidez, una calidez que antes siempre tenias para mi! pero ahora ya no existe…

— ¿Que estas diciendo? — pregunto sorprendido tomando mi rostro entre sus manos con desesperación.

— Ella se enamoro de ti en Londres Edward — le confesé llorando — hubo unos meses en tu y yo estuvimos separados… tu como medico fuiste a trabajar a un hospital de Londres donde ella trabajaba. Os conocisteis y ella se enamoro de ti… trató de conquistarte pero tu me amabas de verdad y no dejaste que nada pasase entre ustedes… cuando ella volvió yo me llene de pánico pero tu me prometiste que ella no era rival para mi porque yo era la única mujer en tu vida ¡no lo entiendes Edward! estuve tranquila después de esas palabras… pero no ahora ¡porque tu ya no eres tu! ¡porque tu ya no me amas y cualquiera es rival para mi, mas ella que te ama y te consuela!

El me observo con intensidad y entonces se derrumbo de nuevo.

— Bella, Bella perdóname —me apretó contra su pecho — le voy a pedir que no vuelva, no, no puede volver. No quiero que te sientas así, quizá no sepa lo que siento pero si tengo claro algo — susurro tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, buscando mi mirada— tengo claro que a ella en este tiempo la he visto como mi doctora, a ti te veo como mujer ¡te deseo Bella! y se que mi corazón es tuyo porque te busca desesperadamente… aunque no te encuentra…

Asustada ante sus palabras, busque sus labios con desesperación mientras las lagrimas fluían de nuevo. Sus labios se abrieron para mi y me beso con calidez, con ternura, con ese sentimiento que hacían reavivar la llama y la esperanza en mi. Su lengua se adentraba en la profundidad de mi boca con paciencia y anhelo, yo moría de felicidad al sentir ese beso tan tierno y lleno de promesas.

— Dime que volverás a amarme — suplique sobre sus labios — dime que volveré a ser el centro de tu vida, que no vas a buscar otros brazos… que siempre seré la única para ti.

— Shhh tranquila — susurro sobre mis labios, acariciando mi mejilla —Bella son tus ojos con los que sueño cada noche, tienes que ser tu… siempre seras tu… dame tiempo por favor.

_**Siempre seras tu… **_Lo bese con mas efusividad dejándome llevar por esos nuevos sentimientos que se elevaban frente a nosotros. Lo amaba, claro que le iba a dar tiempo y así quise hacérselo saber en ese beso. Era un beso necesitado, lleno de sentimientos y de ternura, era un beso como los de antes. Sentí que la emoción me embargaba, el volvía a mi... su beso así me lo estaba demostrando, haciendo que yo volviera a sentirme segura y querida en sus brazos, aunque no fuese así.

**POV EDWARD**

Con ese beso sentí ganas de hacerla mía de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma diferente, de una forma que ella consiguiera sentirme. Sus labios me exigían pasión, una pasión que sin duda yo sentía por ella. Sus brazos se aferraban a mi cuerpo con fuerza como si temiese que me fuese y eso me hizo pensar ¿y si la hacia mía y la dañaba de nuevo? ella esperaba sentir mas que mi deseo y yo ahora no podía hacerla sentir de otra manera...

— Bella… — dije deteniendo el beso. Ella me observo, pude ver el miedo y la desilusión en su mirada — tal vez esto no sea lo mejor, no quiero dañarte de nuevo… se que todo esto es difícil para ti, al igual que para mi pero por ahora no puedo hacer mas, te vuelvo a pedir tiempo por favor.

— ¿Por qué? — en su mirada se reflejaba el dolor — ¿ya no me deseas?

— No es eso Bella — susurre acunando su rostro entre mis manos. Con dolor apoye mi frente sobre la suya — te deseo claro que lo hago, has podido sentirlo, pero solo eso… no has sentido nada mas en mi y yo no quiero eso, no pretendo lastimarte de nuevo. Te pido tiempo para sentir y amarte como te mereces, como yo deseo hacerlo... dime que me entiendes por favor.

Bella asintió con pesar y se abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Yo le devolví el abrazo con ternura, con esa que ella provocaba en mi.

— Te entiendo, perdón si te sientes presionado por mi, pero quiero que esta pesadilla acabe… — bese su cabello con dulzura.

— Yo también — confesé con tristeza.

.

.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados como en las dos siguientes semanas que pasaron. Yo me sentía bien a su lado, si no lo estaba me sentía vació y perdido. La necesitaba para volver a encontrar mi camino y Bella hacia todo lo posible por ayudarme a llegar hasta el. Mis terapias con Zafrina continuaban porque así Bella lo había pedido.

**Flashbacks**

— _No Edward, no quiero que dejes esa terapia. Te hace bien y solo porque yo no me sienta segura no voy a dejar que empeores… ella es una buena doctora y eso es lo que importa — musito con tristeza — tal vez te parezca egoísta lo que te voy a pedir, pero quiero estar presente en cada terapia, no quiero que haya otro tipo de acercamientos entre ustedes._

— _¿Egoísta? eres muy generosa Bella, yo te digo de nuevo que si lo prefieres buscamos a otro doctor, no quiero lastimarte tampoco incomodarte — ella me sonrió de manera cálida y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla, era tan dulce._

— _Esta bien así de verdad — cerro los ojos ante mi caricia — todo sea por ti y por tu recuperación, te necesito de vuelta._

**Fin Flashbacks**

Hoy se encontraba de nuevo aferrada a mi cuerpo, como cada mañana. Me hacia tanto bien amanecer así con ella, la deseaba tanto… y cada día la necesitaba mas y mas ¿estaría volviendo a sentir por ella?

— Buenos días — musite acariciando su cabello. No sabia porque, pero siempre sentía cuando estaba despierta aunque ella no hiciera movimiento alguno — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Ya solo le faltaban dos meses y medio para dar a luz , cada día se sentía mas cansada y agotada.

— No muy bien — susurro incorporándose y sentándose en la cama. Se veía muy pálida y algo ojerosa — hoy vuelvo a tener nauseas.

— ¿Cuándo acabaran? — me preocupaba verla así — ya queda tan poco…

Ella me observo y supe porque su tristeza. Me levante frustrado por todo esto y la mire con sinceridad.

— Estaré de vuelta ese día, lo prome… — ella se levanto de un golpe de la cama y callo con una mano mis palabras.

— No prometas, por favor no lo hagas… — susurro dolida— un día me prometiste en Isla Esme que jamas te ibas a olvidar del amor que teníamos… me prometiste que jamas me dejarías… que volverías aquel día a casa… tantas promesas Edward que no se han podido cumplir… por favor no me destroces así. Nada anhelo mas que saber que esa promesa pudiese ser cierta, pero ambos sabemos que tu sigues igual… no recuerdas nada…

— Lo siento — susurre dándole la espalda. Ya no sabia que hacer, nuestra relación a veces tan cómplice, otra veces tan llena de dolor y otra veces tan lejos el uno del uno ¿se podría recuperar todo ese amor que todo el mundo insistía que teníamos antes? yo ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Necesitarla y desearla no me daban ninguna garantía. Yo deseaba su bien por encima del mio, cuando la veía algo dentro de mi vibraba ¿Por qué discutíamos tanto?

— No te vallas… — la oí decir tras de mi.

Pero aun así, me fui…

**POV BELLA**

Se iba sin irse… volvía sin hacerlo… Me sentía en un punto muerto donde no sabia que hacer para retenerlo junto a mi. Ya nada era igual, a veces parecía que dábamos un paso hacia delante, pero al momento siguiente dábamos dos hacia atrás ¿que mas hacer?. Lo mimaba, lo cuidaba, le daba mi amor… pero nada parecía ser suficiente para el. Ahora me encontraba con Alice y Rosalie contándole mi calvario.

— Hace dos semanas que no me toca — susurre con un hilo de voz.

—Oh Bella — susurro Rosalie compadeciendome — tiene que ser muy doloroso.

Las necesitaba mucho en un momento así.

— No se que hacer, me pide tiempo y se lo doy… pero para el nunca es el momento y yo necesito sentirlo mio aunque solo sea un instante — Alice limpio mis lagrimas con ternura.

— Tienes que hacer algo — levante la mirada hacia ella, me sonreía — ponte sexy para el. Tiéntalo y provocalo, usa tus armas de mujer.

— Alice estoy gorda — gemí frustrada.

— Eso no es verdad Bella — protesto ella — solo tienes barriga, tu cuerpo sigue igual ¿quién no ha hecho algo así?

Rosalie hizo un ruido extraño y ambas nos volvimos a mirarla.

— ¿Que? no me miréis así — sonrió de repente — estaba embarazada de seis meses y Emmett no quería tocarme, me decía que tal vez podría lastimar a los bebes… emm bueno y no me quedó otra que hacer, hice eso mismo que Alice dice… pensaba que ya no me deseaba…

— ¿Te funciono? —sonreí, menuda pregunta.

— Si — contesto rompiendo a carcajadas, haciendo que Alice y yo la siguiésemos — trató de evitarme pero yo como cualquier cosa le hice posturitas, mi osito no pudo soportarlo.

Reímos un buen rato antes de que me ayudasen con el plan. Me buscaron un picardía muy sexy color azul muy clarito, mi tripita sobresalía pero aun así me sentía sexy ¿ seria posible con el?

.

.

Cuando Edward entro en la habitación yo me encontraba tumbada sobre la cama, en una postura algo provocativa, leyendo un libro.

— B-buenas noches — sonreí tapándome con el libro, parecía nervioso. Baje un poco el libro y lo mire por encima de el. Su expresión era contenida.

— Hola — susurre con una sonrisa coqueta. Jamas hubiese pensado tener que seducir a mi propio marido — ¿te preparo una ducha?

Con suma lentitud en mis movimientos, me levante y quede frente a el. Su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo… encendiéndolo por completo.

— D-dejado, ya lo hago yo… descansa —se volteo rápidamente y se fui hacia el baño dejándome de nuevo con mi soledad.

Pero esta vez no pensaba rendirme, no podía, no quería… el era mio y tenia que saberlo de una vez.

.

Esta vez cuando salio del baño yo me encontraba de lado hacia el, tumbada en la cama apoyando la cabeza en el brazo leyendo el libro. Mis piernas se movían con lentitud, con movimientos sexys y provocadores.

Lo vi titubear ¿pensaba marcharse de nuevo? no podía permitírselo.

— Edward, llevo un día fatal con la espalda ¿me das un masaje? — me senté sobre la cama de espaldas a el sin darle opción a negarse.

Lo sentí tras de mi y con detenimiento puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, haciendo que me estremeciese por completo.

— Siento lo de hoy — se disculpo algo tenso —siento dejarte sola a cada momento que las cosas no están bien… cuéntame cosas Bella, cuéntame mas de nuestra vida.

Como tantos días atrás había pedido, hoy volvía a hacerlo. Pero hoy yo le contaría algo diferente a lo que solía contarle cada día que se sentía perdido...

— Quiero hablarte de la primera vez que hicimos el amor — conteste temblorosa. Sentí como sus manos hacia mas presión sobre mis hombros — Fue la noche de nuestra boda, tu pensaste que yo no iba a entregar a ti por como se había sucedido todo sobre nuestro matrimonio… pero yo deseaba corresponderte, yo te deseaba.

Hice una pausa suspirando, viendo como aquella imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza… parecían tan lejanas ahora.

— Era mi primera vez, también fue la tuya… cosa que yo no esperaba de tu parte. Eras un hombre hermoso ¿cómo iba yo a pensar que no habías tomado a otra mujer? eso me sorprendió y logro hacer que te deseara mucho mas… nuestra primera experiencia y juntos — trague en seco, dolía recordar aquel momento pero quería volver a sentirlo así y me parecía un buen recuerdo — fue una noche muy especial, me trataste con tanta delicadeza y me hiciste sentir tan amada… me trataste como si me fuese a romper. A cada momento me decías palabras hermosas y tranquilizadoras, me deseabas tanto…

Pero en un momento todo cambio. Siendo algo brusco se aparto de mi y ya no sentí sus manos sobre mi piel. Me voltee rápidamente y lo encontré sentado en la cama, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

— Edward ¿que te pasa mi vida? — pregunte asustada tratando de apartar sus manos de la cara pero al hacerlo me asuste a un mas. Edward parecía en trance… parecía muy lejos de aquí, parecía no oírme.

**POV EDWARD**

Asustado, comencé a ver esas imágenes antes mi… las voces me atormentaban la cabeza... hasta que entré en las escena completa.

_Ella me miro con ansiedad, note su miedo ¿me tenia miedo a mi?._

—_Es... es mi primera vez - dijo haciendo círculos con los dedos en mi pecho, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que producía esa caricia en mi - tengo... miedo que me duela._

—_No te preocupes por eso - le dije acariciándole la mejilla con mi nariz - también es la mía, pero prometo ser cuidadoso, no quiero lastimarte, ¿sabes lo feliz que me hace que esta noche quieras entregarte a mí?_

_Bella levanto su mirada hacia mí y no puede reprimir un gemido. Bella completamente desnuda debajo de mi cuerpo, sentía todo mi cuerpo tenso por la necesidad de perderme en ella… mi miembro no soportaba mas la tensión, mi princesa era una dulce tortura._

_- Te amo tanto… no sabes lo que significas para mi… eres mi vida – susurre mirándola a los ojos._

_Tras una intensa mirada Bella enrosco sus manos sobre mi cuello y me acaricio el cabello con timidez y pasión, una mezcla explosiva que estaba acabando con mi autocontrol. Sus labios se fundieron con los míos con lentitud, disfrutando de esos placenteros segundos antes del beso._

_- No me puedo creer que vallas a ser mía - susurre sobre sus labios - no sabes cuanto he soñado este momento._

_Comencé a acariciarle la cara interna del muslo, con pequeñas caricias, pequeños roces, mi respiración se fue agitando a medida que mi mano subía cerca de su centro. Bella soltó un gritito entre la sorpresa y el placer al notar mi mano en esa zona tan intima._

_- Te... te necesito - esas palabras me hicieron enloquecer, era el permiso que necesitaba para hacerla mía. Con mi mano llegue a su centro, cerré los ojos al sentir el placer de acariciar su sexo, se notaba cálida y humedad, jadee al sentir su necesidad de mi. Acaricie su sexo extendiendo toda la humedad a su alrededor, mis labios llegaron de nuevo a la base de su garganta, lamiéndola y acariciándola de una forma suave y tierna._

_- ¿Que... que me haces? - dijo gimiendo, arqueándose sobre mi mano exigiendo mas._

_Se veía totalmente hermosa, entregada a la pasión y suplicando mas._

_- Tranquila mi amor, te estoy preparando... para entrar en ti - musite sobre su cuello. Su aroma, su exquisito sabor me embriagaban_

_Le susurraba las palabras en apenas un hilo de voz, con la respiración alterada. Apoye las manos sobre el cabecero de la cama para intentar controlarme e ir despacio, me sentía la frente empapada en sudor, los músculos de mi cuerpo doloridos y tensos por el esfuerzo de contenerme. Notaba la desesperación de Bella por que entrara en ella de una vez, observe su rostro, se notaba totalmente abandonada a mí, su necesidad de placer le hizo perder el control, comenzaba a arquearse de manera intensa mientras gemía de una manera enloquecedora volviéndome loco a cada uno de sus movimientos. Sorprendiéndome, Bella me agarrado por la cadera y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura empujándome a entrar más en ella._

_- Be... Bella despacio - logre articular las palabras con la mandíbula apretada conteniéndome. Sus gemidos me tenían enloquecido, mis jadeos se hacían mas insistentes a media que entraba poco a poco en ella, hundiéndome en su piel, en su sexo, en su vida._

_Su cavidad era muy estrecha, el placer era inmenso, su vagina se cerraba entorno a mi miembro y eso estaba haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara por la anticipación del placer final._

_- Edward... mas... quiero mas - sus apasionadas palabras me estaban derritiendo, quería ir despacio para no dañarla, pero la actitud de Bella ayudaba poco._

_- Despacio… princesa…tiene que... ser... despacio... ¡ah Bella!- jadee frustrado, su necesidad era la mía…_

_Bella no pareció oírme o no quiso hacerlo y se agarró mas fuerte a mi cadera, con sus piernas empujo brutalmente contra su sexo, haciendo que entrase en ella completamente de una sola estocada. De mi garganta broto un gruñido de inmenso placer que fue ensombrecido por el grito de dolor de Isabella._

_Al oír su grito me tense quedándome inmóvil sobre Bella, la mire a los ojos y vi lágrimas en ellos._

_- Bella... lo siento, yo no quería... - no pude seguir hablando, estaba demasiado excitado, la punta de mi pene vibraba dentro de ella._

_- Me... me duele mucho - dijo entre lagrimas e intentando apartarme._

_- Mmmm Bella... por favor, no me dejes así… haré que el dolor desaparezca... lo prometo – le suplique con un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba tener que hacer eso pero si la dejaba así ella ya no querría intentarlo de nuevo y no sabría el placer que vendría después del dolor._

_Ella me observo con tristeza, dudando, pero asintió con el rostro compungido de dolor. Comencé a besarle las lágrimas lentamente intentando borrar su expresión de horror e introduje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos, para volver a llegar a su sexo y excitarla de nuevo._

_- Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mio - musite besando su cuello y mas tarde sus pechos – prometo ir despacio… prometo no dañarte de nuevo._

_Ella parecía aguantar la respiración con muecas de dolor en el rostro, comencé a acariciarle el clítoris y poco a poco note como se derretía en mis brazos, con dulces grititos de placer. Me estaba volviendo loco… comencé a entrar poco a poco en ella mientras seguía acariciándola y excitándola con la mano, besando sus senos, acariciando su cuerpo._

_- Ya… ya no… me duele tanto – dijo jadeando cuando me sintió de nuevo entrando en ella._

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse al oír sus palabras, Bella se arqueo contra mi cuerpo y me hundí hasta el fondo en ella sintiendo el placer mas inmenso que jamás hubiese sentido. Bella grito y gimió de placer y yo lo hice con ella, paso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y eso termino con mi calma. Estaba perdido..._

_Ella estaba tan estrecha que envolvía mi pene completamente, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su pasión, me desborde por completo. Comencé a penetrarla con mas urgencia y ella con sus caderas llevaba mi ritmo, yo retrocedía y volvía a entrar en ella así una y otra vez, cada vez con estocadas más rápidas y profundas._

_Me sentía realmente emocionado, sentía un fuerte nudo en mi pecho al sentir todo lo que Bella me había regalado esta noche. Yo había sido el primer hombre en tocarla, en saborearla, ella me había entregado su regalo mas preciado, su virginidad, su pureza haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo._

Todo esas imágenes pasaron ante mi como si las hubiese estado viviendo. Espere mas, espera mas, pero solo pude recordar ese momento…

Se podía sentir en cada momento como la amaba…

— Edward ¿que pasa? dime que estas bien — me decía Bella ahora, fuera del aquel recuerdo.

Con desesperación la tome en brazos y la senté sobre mi. Ella parecía algo desconcertada y asustada pero aun así no se aparto. Sin precio aviso, me incline hacia ella y bese su labios con verdadera devoción. Esa noche pretendía hacerla mía como aquella primera noche.

* * *

Hola preciosas, aqui estoy de nuevo. Esta vez he actualizado solo tres dias despues porque el capitulo anterior quedo muy mal y quiero recompensaroslo. Espero que os guste, las cosas van lentas pero van y bueno ya estamos mas cerca del final.

Agradeceros a todas y a cada una de las personas que me dejais vuestros reviews por aqui, por face, por privado y por DiarioTwilight. Lo voy a hacer en general el agradecimiento ya que al recibir cada vez mas review desde distintos sitios me cuesta con los nombres porque estoy un poco liada XD (espero que no lo tomeis mal) GRACIAS DE VERDAD ¡OS ADORO!

Gracias a mis chicas de FB por el gran apoyo dia a dia, a las que me dejais reviews en cualquiera de los sitios, a las que leeis en silencio, alertas y favoritos, de verdad muchisimas gracias.

Nada mas, decir que tratare de actualizar prontito tambien ¿os parece? besotes y gracias! Espero vuestros reviews por fis!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 : Capitulo 30 . Recuperando Lo Nuestro.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 30 – RECUPERANDO LO NUESTRO.**

**POV BELLA**

Cuando sus labios reclamaron los míos con esa intensidad me sentí morir ¿que le había sucedido? no lo sabia ¿acaso importaba? el me besaba con deseo, con ternura y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que con amor.

— Edward… — jadee sobre sus labios.

— Necesito hacerte el amor —asentí tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Dos lagrimas rodaron por mi mejilla ante su suplica, volvía a sentir que me necesitaba, que quería recuperar lo nuestro.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre el, con el sentado a la misma altura y mi tripita de por medio, no podía sentirme mas feliz y mas completa en ese momento.

— Perdóname por haberte fallado tanto… —susurró sobre mis labios y pude sentir la desesperación en su voz.

— Olvida todo… ámame… solo ámame… — lo sentí suspirar muy fuerte sobre mis labios y entonces volvió a besarlos.

Los beso con ternura, con sentimiento, con esa delicadeza que tantas veces me había desarmado tiempo atrás. Sus labios reclamaban a los míos con necesidad, con fervor, en ese momento me sentí adorada por el de nuevo por la forma tan cálida que me estaba besando. Mis manos se enredaron en su nuca para atraerlo mas hacia mi, entonces su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, haciendo que yo comenzara a desarmarme por completo.

— Cuanto… he extrañado sentirte… así — gemí lamiendo su lengua tan dulce como el caramelo. Gimiendo se aparto un poco y me observo, en su mirada pude vislumbrar el deseo que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento, haciéndome sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Con sus ojos fijos en mi se levanto y comenzó a desnudarse. Jamas me cansaría de contemplar su cuerpo perfecto, jamas me cansaría de mimarlo, de quererlo y de adorarlo. Por que el era mio, no tan completamente mio como antes, pero lo volvería a ser.

— Deja de mirarme así o no vamos tan siquiera a empezar - dijo algo avergonzado. No pude evitar sonreír, jamas lo había visto tan sonrojado.

Pero no pude evitar volver a observarlo. Completamente desnudo ante mi, mi cuerpo lo reclama con urgencias en ese mismo instante. Con cuidado tomo la posición en la que se encontraba antes, sentándome sobre el. Su miembro rozo mi muslo y lo sentí contener un suspiro. Sin dejar de observarlo comencé a desnudarme, su mirada penetraba en cada parte de mi cuerpo haciendo el momento mas sensual si se podía.

—Asi — susurre temblorosa posicionandome a horcajadas sobre el, con su torso pegando a mis pechos .

—Mmm Bella — jadeo al sentir como yo me alzaba un poco haciendo que el entrara en mi muy lentamente.

No pude ocultar mi excitación con un gemido al sentirlo de nuevo con esa calidez dentro de mi.

— Te amo — susurre mirándolo a los ojos antes de entregarme a un beso apasionado mientras me movía sensual y delicadamente sobre el.

Mi tripita estaba en medio de nosotros, haciendo que el momento se volviese mágico. El, nuestro bebe y yo.

— No puedo … creer que seas … tan completamente mía — susurro sobre mis labios — después de mi mal… comportamiento.

Sentí que temblaba mas antes sus palabras, volvía a sentir que volvía a mi. Con esas palabras tan arrebatadoras mientras entraba y salía de mi de esa forma tan hermosa y delicada.

— Siempre lo fui … ahora mas que nunca —musite lamiendo su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello – jamas dejare de serlo… y tu volverás a ser mio… como lo fuiste un día

Al oír eso, Edward hizo que lo mirase a los ojos parando cualquier movimiento de placer con sus manos sobre mi cadera.

— Lo intento de verdad, hoy siento que es un buen comienzo — acaricie su mejilla, lo sentía tan vulnerable— Estarás conmigo en esto ¿verdad?

Asentí temblorosa, sus palabras , su esfuerzo y su lucha constante me hacia sentir tan esperanzada a la vez que temerosa… teníamos que superar esto juntos.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado... siempre estaremos juntos — susurré con la fe de que esa promesa si se cumpliría.

Sus ojos de nuevo buscaron el contacto con los míos, mientras me sonreía complacido por mis palabras.

—Ahora pídeme que deseas que te haga, olvidemos todo… — bese sus labios y me alce sobre el , descendiendo enseguida — dios… pídeme, pídeme…

— Besame los pechos, por favor — suplique — toma mis caderas… y házmelo suave…te quiero lento…

Con un ronroneo animal, sus labios fueron hasta mis pechos y sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas como yo había pedido, haciéndome estremecer.

— Asi, así… te amo por tu delicadeza… — gemía cuando sentí que sus labios lamían mis pechos de manera tierna, mientras sentía su pene vibrando dentro de mi con embestidas muy suaves y lentas.

— Dime… mas… — musito haciendo cosquillas sobre los pezones con su dulce aliento . Me aferre a sus hombros y me moví junto a el, a su ritmo, a su torturadora danza.

— Te amo… por tu pasión … por ese amor que demostrabas hacia mi… a cada segundo… — confesé muriendo de amor y de placer por su nueva y conmovedora forma de comportarse mientras me hacia el amor.

Callé dejándome llevar por la intensidad que recorría mi cuerpo entero al sentirlo tan entregado y tierno conmigo.

Los labios de Edward aunque con delicadeza , no tenían piedad de mi . Los devoraba , los lamia y los succionaba con demasiada pasión y dedicación, eso me enloquecía . Mi cadera se balanceaba al ritmo de sus manos sobre ella , todo Edward me envolvía , su forma de moverse , la entrega en el momento , sus gemidos incontrolables que escapaban en mis pechos. Todo era demasiado, demasiado hermoso después de meses de lucha y dolor.

— Te amo… por tu forma de hacerme el amor — continué alentándolo y desahogándome enredando mis manos en su cabello mientras lo acariciaba con suaves caricias — por que eres lo mejor… que me ha pasado en la vida.

— Bella… — gimió con desesperación chupando mi pezón, arrancándome un nuevo grito de placer.

— Te amo… por que lo eres todo para mi — susurre expresando todo lo que sentía por el — y te amo… por que no imagino… una vida sin hacerlo…

Con un tierno beso en cada pecho , Edward volvió su mirada hacia mi . Sus hermoso ojos relampagueaban de fuego por la pasión del momento .

— Bella, gracias… estoy aquí… sienteme —jadeo con palabras que acababan de desarmarme haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de felicidad. Tras decir eso me beso una vez mas con gran intensidad.

Sus labios sentían la ansiedad de perderse en los míos y abrí mi boca para el , para su placer , para hacer desaparecer cualquier ansiedad y miedos de el, de nosotros. Para que entendiese que estaría con el siempre , por que lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida.

Sus manos marcaron un nuevo ritmo en las embestidas que yo no fui capaz de detener . Lo necesitaba todo de el, todo lo que pudiese darme en ese momento. Las estocadas comenzaron mas frenéticas y posesivas. Mi cuerpo se movía sobre el de Edward con una pasión desbordante y abrasadora, no del todo suave, tampoco fuerte . Mas sensual y pasional que salvaje , mas tierno y romántico que fogoso . Yo a cada estocada me sentía mas mojada y frustrada por llenarme de el, por sentir como el se desintegraba en mis brazos de nuevo. Necesitaba que ambos llegásemos al la cima del placer juntos como había anhelado después de esos meses tan agónicos.

Con una ternura infinita, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, mi cintura, mis pechos, todo mi cuerpo en caricias lentas haciendo que me sintiese adorada por el, haciendo que me sintiese necesitada por el de nuevo.

— Bella… juro que siento… que me muero — gimió sobre mi boca — me llenas tanto…

De mis labios broto un gemido, mas parecido a un llanto por la sensación tan conmovedora al oír sus palabras… lo sentía de vuelta, lentamente... pero volvía a mi.

— Edward… mi vida yo también… nada mas me llena como tu…— jadee haciendo que mi gemido se perdiese en la boca de Edward, mezclado con su gruñido de placer.

Necesitando ambos llegar a esa liberación tan hermosa. Nos movimos con sensualidad de forma frenética sintiendo como el me llenaba una y otra vez, sentía que me enloquecía con cada gesto. Deseaba morderlo , comerlo, saborearlo. Me sentía de nuevo tan completa al hacer el amor con el. Me alce y volví a dejarme caer sobre el de forma mas fogosa , anhelando sentir como me llenaba . Edward gemía y gemía aferrándose a mi caderas y con las ultimas embestidas sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y gritaba mi nombre liberándose dentro de mi .

— Bella… Bella… dios — sin poderme resistir un segundo mas, sentí como los temblores ya muy conocidos por mi invadían todo mi cuerpo , haciendo que me rompiese en mil pedazos en sus brazos, que se aferraban a mi cuerpo con posecion y dedicación.

— Oh Edward… te amo tanto… mi amor… — sintiendo las ultimas oleadas de placer me derrumbe sobre sus brazos con la frente apoyada en su pecho, si apenas fuerzas pero con el corazón hinchado de amor.

Y entonces al sentirme rodeada por sus brazos de nuevo y revivir todo lo que había ocurrido me entregue al llanto que tanto deseaba escapar de mi. Todo había sentido diferente, lo había sentido realmente mio y entregado, no imaginaba que eso pudiese ocurrir con esa intensidad de nuevo… como había extrañado cada una de sus caricias y de sus besos de esa forma tan tierna y dulce.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó sobre mi cabello.

— Perfectamente bien — conteste acariciando su pecho .

— Bella, mírame — hice lo que el pedía y sentí su preocupación — lloras de nuevo… ¿te he vuelto a dañar?

Negué con la cabeza mientras sentía como sus manos limpiaba mis lagrimas.

—Necesitaba sentirte así… te extrañaba demasiado — conteste sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo — gracias por esta noche…

Sonrió relajándose.

— Gracias a ti, por volver a hacerme sentir vivo — bese su mano que limpiaba mis lagrimas.

— Edward… — tenia que preguntárselo — ¿que te ha pasado antes? ¿que te ha impulsado a actuar así?

El me observo pensativo ¿me ocultaba algo? la inquietud de apodero de mi, el nunca antes había echo una cosa así.

— Bella… confía en mi, quiero hacer las cosas bien — asentí confundida, no entendía a donde quería llegar. Pero el parecía necesitar una vez mas su espacio y por supuesto yo se lo iba a dar.

Con cuidado me tumbe a su lado y me abrace a su pecho, dejando un reguero de besos ahí.

— Confío en ti, siempre lo hice — susurre apoyando mi mentón en su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos — siempre has sido mi pilar, mi fuerza y mis ganas…

— Cuéntame mas cosas — musito con emoción.

Abrazados, comencé a contarle la primera vez que le dije; te amo.

**POV EDWARD**

Comencé a desvelarme con un ¿sueño, recuerdo? que me perturbaba. Demasiadas cosas pasaban en mi cabeza últimamente, unos pequeños dolores junto con ese recuerdo de Bella y mio. Me había debatido entre contárselo o no, luego tras pensarlo decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Ella de seguro se esperanzaría, pero ¿y si solo era un recuerdo o dos? ¿y si no recordaba mas? jamas podría dañarla de esa manera.

Ahora dormida entre mis brazos se veía hermosa y tranquila, solo con observarla ya me sentía lleno de paz y de tranquilidad. Haber echo el amor con ella en la noche me había echo sentir tan vivo y completo de nuevo que sentí que estaba en otro mundo ¿Cómo esa mujer podía causar tantas emociones en mi?. Su pancita sobresalía ahora entre nuestros cuerpo y mi mano sin pensarlo se poso sobre ella. Unos pequeños movimientos se sintieron sobre mi mano haciendo que los ojos se me llenasen de lagrimas ¿cómo no podía acordarme de ese bebe? ¿y de ella? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarme de todo después de su relato de anoche?

Estaba claro que nuestro matrimonio no había sido fácil desde el primer momento a causa de su hermana… esa mujer realmente mala que había estado a punto de acabar con nuestra felicidad.

Sentí que Bella comenzaba a moverse y entonces la vi observar como mi mano acariciaba su vientre con ternura.

— Buenos días — sonrió acariciando mi mano y ambos a la vez acariciemos ese hermoso e hinchado vientre con la prueba del que un día había sido nuestro amor… el que pronto volvería a hacer — no deja de moverse cada vez que te siente ¿cómo estas?

— Bien — mentí con un nudo en la garganta.

— Esta noche te he sentido inquieto ¿todo esta bien? — parecía muy preocupada.

Asentí con inquietud, pero la verdad no lo estaba. El sueño, la pesadilla o el recuerdo que había tenido durante toda la noche me perturbaba y mucho.

Bella postrada en una cama del hospital, inerte mientras yo le lloraba ¿sueño o realidad?

— _¿Que te ha pasado chiquita? — susurre en su estómago, inundado por lágrimas y por dolor._

_Comencé a acariciar sus manos sin dejar de llorar en su estómago._

—_¿Me ibas a dejar sin aun tenerte...? — dije entre lágrimas._

Bella me había contado días atrás que había estado ingresada al principio de todo, cuando se entero de como estaba su familia ¿lo había inventado mi mente ante su relato o era un recuerdo mas? no podía saberlo.

— ¿Que te gustaría hacer hoy? — pregunto incorporándose. La observe, se veía tremendamente dulce y preciosa.

— ¿Que te gustaría hacer a ti? — pregunte sonriéndole, aunque realmente no la sentía.

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial, haciendo que me estremeciese.

— Me gustaría empezar a preparar el dormitorio del bebe — suspiro acariciándolo — ya queda poco y aun no tengo nada… no nos dio tiempo. Quiero mirar lo muebles y decorarlo ¿que color te gustaría?

— Azul quedaría bien — dije sin pensar.

La sentí entristecerse ¿la estaría dañando continuamente?

—Azul es de niño… tu querías y tenias la certeza que era una niña — suspirando me incorpore y tome sus manos entre kas mías.

—Bella ¿cuándo vas a entender que ya no soy el mismo? —en su rostro de dibujo una mueca de dolor — siento recordarte eso a cada segundo, pero es la verdad… ambos sabemos que aunque este aquí contigo no soy yo, también sabemos que tal vez nunca vuelva realmente.

Pero la mueca de dolor continuo marcada en su hermoso rostro.

—Me prometiste tantas veces que jamas te olvidarías de este amor, que íbamos a luchar juntos, que jamas me abandonarías, que todo estaría bien ¡que ambos íbamos a estar bien! — reprocho levantándose, mis palabras habían causado un fuerte impacto en ella y las suyas en mi — ¿¡donde quedaron todas esa promesas Edward!?

— En aquel accidente Bella — musite dolido por sus reproches, yo no quería ni había elegido vivir así.

De repente se volvió hacia mi, me observo con una furia y dolor que no había visto antes.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — la mire desconcertado ¿dónde quería llegar? — ¿sabes lo frio que suena eso? antes siempre era tu princesa cuando me hablabas de manera tierna o cuando hacíamos el amor. Me decías Isabella cuando estabas enfadado o preocupado ¿dónde quedo eso? me suena todo tan frio después de la forma que me hiciste el amor anoche ¡dime! ¿lo sentiste de verdad?

Con dolor me levante y comencé a vestirme, cuando ya estuve listo me plante frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de algo así después de lo hermoso que fue? — la sentí tensarse y sorprenderse. Rápidamente supe que estaba arrepentida pero ya era tarde — en poco tiempo estará Zafrina aquí, luego nos vemos.

— Edward ¡lo siento! — gritó desesperada — ¿no entiendes como se siente una persona olvidada por la persona que mas la amaba?

Antes de salir me voltee a mirarla de nuevo. Se veía frágil, triste e impotente.

— ¿Y tu no puedes entender lo doloroso y frustrante que es que te estén recordando lo que eras y ya no eres? Bella yo no elegí esto… yo no elegí perderte — tembloroso deje de mirarla y me dirigí a la puerta.

— Edward aun no me has pedido… sigo aquí… — me sentí desgarrado, ella lloraba — no salgas por esa puerta… no me vuelvas a dejar sola con esto por favor, no lo soporto.

Aun dándole la espalda para no destrozarme mas al verla así, le pregunte:

— ¿Que tengo que hacer? no se cuando voy bien o mal, guíame… — sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura desde atrás, abrazándome con intensidad.

— Perdóname por esta presión… no se como guiarte… solo se que me destroza esta situación — con frustración me aparte de ella para ponerme de frente — lo siento, lo siento... no volverá a suceder.

Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas, comenzaba a hipar… se veía demasiado mal y abatida.

—Te entiendo, lo siento —suplique apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. Rápidamente sus manos se aferraron a mi pecho.

—Un día en Isla Esme me dijiste… que si te sentía lejos no te lo permitiese, que si dejabas de decirme cuanto me amabas no te lo permitiese … y no lo voy a hacer aunque muera en el intento —prometió acariciando mi mejilla.

—_Eres lo mas hermoso de mi vida — sonreí emocionado cerca de sus labios — jamás me cansare de decirte cuanto te amo...y si alguna vez dejo de hacerlo, por favor no me lo permitas._

Y ahí estaban esas palabras perdidas en algún rincón de mi mente.

— ¿Por qué peleamos tanto? — pregunto tomando mi cara entre sus manos, se me partió el alma verla así — antes todo estaba bien… tu me entendías, yo también. Edward no me dejes, tenemos que luchar por ese amor.

Me acerque a sus labios y los bese con ternura. Quería que ella sintiese cuanto me dolía a mi todo eso, quería que entendiese que deseaba recuperarlo todo. Sus labios rápidamente buscaron el calor en los míos, el consuelo, el amor que yo un día le había dado. Despacio jugué con su lengua, en una danza lenta y suave haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se sintiesen mas cálidos y arropados el uno con el otro. Ese beso me demostraba que yo seguía sintiendo por ella ¿Cuánto?

— No veas hoy a Zafrina, vamonos a pasar el día fuera desde ya — suplicaba dando pequeños mordiscos a mis labios — vamos a preparar las cosas de nuestro bebe, vamos a sentir, a vivir... vamonos a recuperar lo nuestro.

— De acuerdo, será como quieras… siempre que estés bien — cuando me aparte de ella sentí que la emoción me embargaba. Volvía a sonreírme, volvía a sentirme.

— Te amo — susurro antes de entregarse a un nuevo beso que me dejo sin aliento.

**POV BELLA**

Ya mas tranquilos decidimos seguir con nuestros planes. Ahora íbamos de la mano por un centro comercial para los preparativos del cuarto del bebe. Como dolía los minutos vividos antes... ahora todo era tan difícil, nos costaba tanto entendernos ¿por qué todo había cambiado así? ¿porque yo no lograba entenderlo y lo presionaba tanto?

— Bella — me sacó Edward de mis pensamientos — ¿te apetece comer algo?

Sonreí, como adoraba sentirlo tan atento.

— No, he desayunado demasiado y me siento demasiado pesada — ambos reímos al mirar a esa redonda pancita — ¿preparado para comenzar nuestra compra?

— Claro — sonrió pensativo acariciando mi mano — ¿Por qué aun no sabes el sexo del bebe? ya estas muy avanzada.

Trague en seco, siempre llegábamos al mismo tema.

—Quería esperar a que tu… bueno cuando nazca será una sorpresa — bromee para borrar de nuevo su frustración — ¿todo amarillo? es un color neutro.

Negó sonriéndome.

— No, todo rosa — sentí que el pulso se me aceleraba — será niña.

Emocionada me lance a sus brazos y volví a besarlo. El pareció sorprendido pero aun así me devolvió el beso.

Un beso necesitado, lleno de suplicas y arrepentimiento. Un beso que hacia que volviese a recuperar la sonrisa y sobretodo la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

La jornada fue agotadora, mis pies ya se sentían hinchados y a penas podía caminar. Al final todo rosa, como Edward había pedido. Yo sabia que el sabia con seguridad que era una niña como me había dicho aquel día en el hospital. Sin dudarlo toda la decoración seria para niña, los muebles de madera blanca con los decorados y complementos en tonos rosas, unos mas claros otros mas oscuros.

Comprar con el las cosas para el bebe me había echo sentir que nada había cambiado, en todo momento había estado atento y cómplice conmigo, eso me calmaba. Había elegido los muebles con mucha ilusión, había sonreído todo el tiempo, había tomado mi mano en todo momento. La complicidad había estado presente en cada segundo juntos, por fin algo de luz.

— Aquí hay hamburguesas ¿comemos aquí? — asentí emocionada, al parecer tenia un antojo… unas buenas hamburguesas — bien siéntate y descansa que yo pido ¿te parece?

Cuando preguntaba con esa ternura me hacia ver todo de otra manera y eso me daba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor y la tristeza que estábamos sufriendo.

—Gracias — conteste sonriéndole con ternura — te espero mi vida.

Me ayudo a sentarme en una mesa un poco apartada de donde iba a pedirla comida y antes de marcharse dejo unos tiernos besos en mi frente, haciendo que de nuevo sintiese ganas de llorar.

—No tardo — sonrió marchándose.

Parecía tranquilo, relajado y cómodo, todo estaba bien.

Cuando llevaba algunos minutos allí mirando la carta de los postres para después de la hamburguesa, sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

— ¿Bella? — todo mi cuerpo se tenso ¿Jacob?

Al volverme ahí estaba el. Me quede bloqueada tantos meses sin vernos… el que siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y ahora no eramos nada.

—Hola Jacob — salude con cordialidad.

La tensión era evidente entre nosotros.

— ¿Cómo estas? — pregunto mientras yo me incorporaba de pie, entonces sonrió — guau menuda panza.

No pude evitar sonreír, por un momento lo recordé cuando eramos amigos y pasábamos tantas horas juntos jugando y bromeando.

— Si — asentí con tristeza al observar su mirada tan desconocida ahora para mi — ¿Por qué nunca supe mas de ti?

Se toco el cabello y rápidamente miro a Edward, pero el seguía en la cola para pedir la comida mirando al frente de espaldas a nosotros.

— No se enfadara… — susurre apenada — el no se acuerda de ti…

— Tu padre me ha contado lo ocurrido — se veía triste por mi —no quise llamarte nunca mas por que el así lo pidió la ultima vez que te llame… no quería causarte mas problemas con el. Se que lo amas y que eres feliz con el, no quise que pareciese que pretendía separaros. Bella si aquella vez te mande los mensajes fue porque pensé que el no volvería y necesitaba que supieses que estaba a tu lado de la forma que tu quisieses.

Por un momento volví a sentirme incomoda, no quería hablar con el sobre ese tema.

— Jacob — pero el rápidamente me tranquilizo.

—Bella todo eso ha cambiado, te quiero pero de una forma diferente, ahora comprendo que eres mi amiga o que lo eras… — de pronto sonrió — he conocido a una chica y estamos saliendo se llama Jane, estamos muy bien.

Suspire aliviada, aunque Edward no recordara esos momentos, yo si.

—Me alegro Jake — así lo sentía — ¿sabes de Jessica y Ángela? perdí el contacto con ellas, aun no entiendo porque.

— Yo tampoco las veo —contesto desilusionado — desde que tu te fuiste… todo cambio, ellas cambiaron, tu cambiaste, yo cambie…

— Rumbos diferentes solo eso Jake — dije intentando salir de ese incomodo momento volviéndome hacia Edward.

Me asuste al verlo, venia hacia nosotros con la bandeja en las manos pero parecía paralizado… de nuevo en trance...

— Jacob tengo que irme — me apresure rápidamente hacia Edward.

Al llegar a su lado ni siquiera mi miro, seguía perdido en algún lugar de su mente...

— Edward ¿que ocurre? — pregunte preocupada. Pero el no estaba de nuevo aquí…

**POV EDWARD**

Pedí la comida emocionado, el día con Bella estaba resultando muy entretenido y sobretodo me sentía mas unido a ella. Comprar las cosas de nuestro bebe era un paso importante y luego su actitud tan mimosa y atenta a cada momento me hacían sentirme querido, haciendo que mis sentimientos por ella comenzaran a florecer ¿amor?

Al volverme y verla hablando con otro hombre, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se paralizada y me llenada de un instinto salvaje sin saber porque. Ellos solo hablaban, pero aun así sin ningún tipo de acercamiento sentí que me moría de ¿celos? un segundo mas tarde un dolor agudo de cabeza me atormentaban… junto con un nuevo y desagradable recuerdo…

_-Bella sabes que me tienes aquí – era la voz de hombre . Todo mi cuerpo se tenso – sabia que algo no andaba bien , Bella déjalo y vente conmigo ._

_Al oír esas palabras, abrí la puerta de golpe … era Jacob … Bella lloraba sobre su cuello , con las manos aferradas a su pecho … y este la consolaba ._

_- No Isabella , no por favor , no me hagas esto – susurre desgarrándome de dolor al imaginar que podía ser esa terrible situación ._

_Bella al oír la puerta , se aparto de Jacob y se encontró conmigo . La note tensarse , rápidamente se puso de pie , se notaba alertada y también ¿ culpable ? . Observe su cuerpo , solo llevaba una fina bata de seda , mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente , imágenes de Bella y Jacob juntos en la cama comenzaron a atormentarme . Observe a Jacob , este me miraba de manera desafiante y sin poder controlar mi rabia en dos zancadas me acerque a el , lo tome por el cuello bruscamente y lo levante de la cama ._

_- ¡Edward no! – la voz de Bella sonó a mis espaldas . Parecía asustada , pero en esos momentos no me importo ._

_- ¡ MALDITO BASTARDO ! – grite golpeando su cara con un fuerte puñetazo . La ira comenzó a apoderarse de mi , mi mente continuaba jugándome una mala pasada viendo como pasaban imágenes de ellos dos juntos en la cama ._

_Luego mas tarde._

_Bella me observo desde la distancia , en su rostro se marcaba la culpabilidad y la pena . Entonces , lagrimas se derramaron sobre mi mejilla , no soportaba mirarla , dolía demasiado su traiccion ._

_-Edward … – lloro dando un paso hacia mi . Le dedique una mirada de puro dolor y decepción . Tuve que darle la espalda , no deseaba ver su rostro , no deseaba verla a ella ._

_-No te acerques … - dije . Entonces me derrumbe por completo . Me senté sobre la cama y acune mi cabeza entre mis manos , la pena , la rabia y la tristeza me consumían , no podía creer que todo esto pudiese ser cierto , no__..._

Las imágenes fueron esfumándose, dando paso a una realidad, una realidad que dolía...Todo ese recuerdo solo podía significar que Bella me había engañado, no solo en cuanto con el… también respecto a nuestra relación.

Sentí que un fuerte dolor en el pecho me partía en dos ¿era posible que me hubiese mentido de esa forma?

— Edward me estas asustando, dime algo por favor — ahora al salir del recuerdo Bella estaba a mi lado zarandeándome muy asustada. A lo lejos el… observaba la escena con ¿tristeza?

— ¿Cómo has podido mentirme así? — le reproche dolido.

—¿Edward? ¿de que hablas, que ocurre? — intento acariciar mi mejilla pero yo no se lo permití.

Me dolía su falsedad.

— El fue tu amante, me engañaste con el — señale al bastardo que un día me había robado a MI mujer.

Bella me observo horrorizaba.

— ¿A que viene esto? ¿Por qué me hablas así? — de repente me observo desesperada — ¿te acuerdas de Jacob? ¿es eso Edward?

Aparte la mirada de ella, de nuevo dolía mirarla. Me sentía desesperado y traicionado por ella... _**Jacob...**_

— ¡Edward! mírame ¿que esta ocurriendo? — desesperada tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

— ¡Maldita sea! quiero matarlo de nuevo — sentí sus manos temblar en mi cara — ¿Por qué me engañaste Bella? yo te quería demasiado… lo acabo de ver.

* * *

¡Hola mis amores! he tardado poquito de nuevo y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo ¿que os ha parecido? Quiero deciros que si os animais a dejar vuestros reviews actualizo antes del estreno de amanecer ya que es una fecha muy especial para todos nosotros.

Agradeceros de verdad el apoyo cada dia con la historia: a todas y cada una de las personas que la seguis, lectores, alertas favoritos, mis chicas de FB, DiarioTwilight, todos sois importantes para mi de verdad, sobretodo a la hora de escribir.

Nada mas decir que esta semana estoy algo rara supongo como todos los fans de la saga, se acerca el final. Besitos y que os adoro much.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 : Capitulo 31 . Dolor Y Amor.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 31 – DOLOR Y AMOR.**

**POV BELLA**

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se venia abajo, descendiendo muy lentamente ¿un recuerdo? ¿el comenzaba a recordar? Tenia que ser eso, sus palabras no podían decir otra cosa, tras ese fuerte impacto sentí que me desmayaba.

Cuando desperté estaba tumbada sobre mi cama, Edward se encontraba frente a mi con sus manos manos acunando su rostro parecía algo desesperado. Entonces recordé su mirada llena de decepción, sus palabras de reproche y sobre todo su revelación.

— Edward… — lo llame con voz débil. El rápidamente me observo, tendí una mano hacia el… pero el la dejó caer de nuevo — cuéntame por favor ¿que viste?

— ¿Te sientes bien? — su voz era áspera. Asentí temblorosa — Zafrina te ha revisado, todo esta bien. Solo ha sido un desmayo por el impacto.

— Edward — esta vez mi voz sonó demandante.

El aspiro profundamente, se incorporo y sentí como se tensaba, la furia hacia mella en su mirada.

— Te vi con el… sentí mi dolor al verte en sus brazos… pude ver tu arrepentimiento — parecía calmado, aunque yo sabia que no lo estaba — ¿Por qué me has engañado de esa forma? ¿¡porque me has hecho creer que he sido el hombre de tu vida cuando me engañaste con el!? ¡en nuestra cama!

— Eso no es verdad — repuse intentando mantener la calma. Muy despacio me incorpore y pude ver que me había cambiado la ropa, ahora estaba en pijama — ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi amor después de lo que estoy soportando?

Su mirada me atravesó llena de preguntas, cerré los ojos… eso no por favor.

— Se lo que he visto, se lo que he sentido… — repuso con frialdad — ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que ese bebe es mio? ¡dímelo maldita sea!

_**¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que ese bebe es mio? **_Llena de pena y dolor atravesé la habitación y me encare a el dándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla. Dos lagrimas se derramaron por su mejilla, un sinfín en las mías.

— ¿¡Como te atreves!? — grite desgarrada —¿¡ come te atreves a cuestionarme así después del amor que te doy!? después de lo que vivimos anoche…¡vete! ¡no quiero verte!

— Bella ¡dime algo! ¡niegamelo! — suplico desesperado…

Me di la vuelta para no verlo, como dolía hacerlo... había leído la pregunta en su mirada y eso era lo único que no podía soportar, que no iba a tolerar.

— Tal como aquel día te fuiste te pido que te vallas hoy — llore sin poder mirarlo — jamas pensé oír eso de tus labios, es la mayor decepción que puedo tener de ti… vete.

— ¿Me estas dejando? — su voz sonó rota.

— Cada día intento de mil formas diferentes hacerte volver a mi, hacerte sentir mi amor… tu acabas de romper todas esas esperanzas — solloce acariciando mi vientre — deseabas a este bebe mas que a nada en el mundo, me adorabas mas que a nada en el mundo… estuviste a punto de dar tu vida por la mía, por eso te ves así ¿Cómo puedes cuestionar todo eso? Edward jamas pensé que te diría esto, pero te odio…te odio de verdad, no quiero verte…

Entonces un gruñido animal se oyó tras de mi. Al girarme sobresaltada Edward lloraba desesperado doblado en dos en el suelo.

— ¡Yo también lo hago! desearía haber muerto aquel día… antes de hacerte pasar este calvario — sentí que mi alma se partía en dos, cuanto dolor… no imaginaba una vida sin el — de miles de recuerdos que podía haber surgido ¡ha tenido que aparecer ese!

— ¿Bella? — se oyó desde abajo la voz preocupada de Esme.

Enseguida se oyó un murmullo y supe que los Cullen al completo estaban aquí. Derrotaba y abatida viendo como sucedía todo, viendo como Edward sollozaba como un niño pequeño en el suelo, me deje caer yo también agotada de tanto dolor ¿alguna vez acabaría?

— ¡Bella! ¿que te ocurre? ¡Edward! ¿que esta pasando? — la voz alarmante de Rosalie cubrió toda la habitación, rápidamente la sentí a mi lado acariciando mi cabello.

Cuando levante mi mirada hacia ellos, todos estaban ahí, incluidos los bebes de Rosalie y Emmett. Todos observaban horrorizados la escena, Alice arrodillada junto a Edward.

— Bella háblame ¿que pasa? — pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

— Llevaos a Edward… — sentí como su mirada se volvía hacia mi —necesito estar sola… por favor.

El silencio se cernió sobre la sala, solo se escuchaban los gruñidos de los bebes. Rosalie me observo con ternura al igual que el resto de la familia y un sollozo mas fuerte escapo de mis labios ¿como habíamos llegado a eso?

Sentí como Edward se levantaba y venia hacia mi, volví a taparme la cara con las manos… dolía demasiado mirarlo.

— Bella, no me dejes… — suplico lloroso acariciando mi cabello — sin ti no soy nada… te necesito… lo siento tanto...

Solloce aun mas fuerte, sentía su arrepentimiento pero eso no me era suficiente ahora.

— Necesito tiempo… — al levantar mi mirada hacia el me rompí en dos ¿dónde quedó mi Edward?

Todos los Cullen al ver la escena comenzaron a salir de la habitación, Esme y Rosalie lloraban, Alice estaba a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿Cuánto? — pidió derrotado acariciando mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos… cuanto anhelaba esa ternura.

— No lo se… la herida sangra mucho Edward… — abrí los ojos, su mirada imploraba perdón — te amo mas que a mi propia vida… daría cualquier cosa por tenerte de vuelta… pero siento que no puedo con lo que acabas de decir. Tu duda en ese aspecto a dolió mas que cualquier insulto o golpe hacia mi…creo que ambos necesitamos este tiempo…

— Quiero recuperarte — imploro apoyando su frente en la mía, sus manos acunaron mi rostro con desesperación — no quiero perderte…

—Jamas sucederá… — respondí en un hilo de voz — pero la herida necesita sanar… verte solo conseguirá abrirla aun mas.

Un silencio extremo y doloroso se apodero entre nosotros, ya nada era igual... nada ¿lo seria alguna vez?

— Esta bien — sollozo con el dolor marcado en cada rincón de su hermoso rostro — llámame cuando te sientas preparada… no tardes mucho… o no saldré de este oscuro fondo.

Asentí muerta de miedo. Este tiempo podía suponer perderlo para siempre, pero era necesario ya no podíamos continuar así.

— Tengo miedo — sentí que me perdía en el con esas palabras, yo también lo sentía — tengo miedo de no recuperarte… tengo miedo despertar y que ya no estés ahí… perdóname por favor.

— No lo hagas mas doloroso Edward… te avisare con Alice cuando pueda verte — el asintió sollozando. En un momento sus brazos de rodearon con desesperación suplicando mi consuelo, un consuelo que yo no podía darle. Sus palabras y dudas estaban clavada en lo mas hondo de mi corazón echo añicos.

Lloremos juntos descargando el dolor, la pena y la rabia por toda la situación. Sus labios comenzaron a inclinarse buscando a los míos, rápidamente aparte la cara ¿cómo podía besarlo?... ¿_**Cómo puedo estar seguro de que ese bebe es mio? ¡dímelo maldita sea! **_¿cómo después de eso?

— Bella te lo suplico — rogó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos —besame… dame algo para sentirte en la distancia… dame algo para soportar todo esto sin ti...

Su pena era mi pena, su dolor el mio… temblando pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Rápidamente sus labios me besaron con desesperación, con ternura, con miedo. Pude sentir pánico en cada rincón de su boca, su lengua me envolvía con un ardor abrasador, sentía su suplica en cada tierno beso. Pero a la vez era un beso amargo, un beso de despedida como aquel beso antes de marcharse a Londres ¿podría volver a soportar ese dolor? tendría que hacerlo, pues sentía que no había vuelta atrás. Amándolo como lo amaba, sabia que todo esto era necesario y eso aun dolía mas.

Cuando sentí que nuestras respiración comenzaron a agitarse a medida que el beso se hacía mas cálido, quise separarme. Peros sus brazos y sus labios no me dejaron ir, me reclamaron de nuevo suplicando el amor que yo sentía por el y entonces se lo di todo en ese beso para que el sintiese lo mucho que me dolía tomar esta decisión. Nuestro labios se buscaron con ardor, con un ardor agridulce en ese momento. Bebimos las lagrimas del otro con dolor y rabia, a pesar de todo ninguno deseaba esta separación, pero era necesaria. Sus brazos me sujetaron con miedo y posecion, me sentía atrapada en el en todos lo sentido… a la vez sentía que estaba de el mas lejos que nunca. Demasiada confusión, cuando tenia esperanzas que todo podría ser como antes el volvía a cambiar y todo se volvía como antes o peor… ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el, contra mi...

— Edward para — lo sentí tensarse y con lentitud comenzó a apartarse. Su mirada me consumió de pena — esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte… no olvides que te amo...

— Te estaré esperando — me beso por ultima vez y sin mirar atrás se marcho.

Abandonándome a la pena y al dolor desahogue mi llanto, mi sufrimiento… ¿por qué todo de había vuelto tan difícil? ¡yo lo amaba! deseaba estar con el.

Llore y llore sin saber cuantas horas estuve así, sentada en el suelo con mi rostro apoyado en las rodillas descargando esa pena que me estaba consumiendo. El no estaba, el se había ido por que yo se lo había pedido ¿había echo lo correcto? llore a un mas ante ese pensamiento, me sentía tan sola y perdida que ya no sabia que hacer. El siempre había sido mi fuerza y mi guía y ahora el estaba tan perdido como yo ¿que íbamos a hacer?

Tras el incesante llanto, llego las nauseas y al levantarme para correr hacia el baño vi que Alice se encontraba en el marco de la puerta llorando ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

— ¿Bella que ocurre? — pregunto asustada al verme de pie tambaleándome.

Sin responderle comencé a correr hacia el baño y la sentí correr tras de mi. En el baño vomite todo el desayuno que había echo con el… ¿cómo había terminado todo así? Alice enseguida se puso a mi lado aguantando mi cabello, mientras me acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarme. Pero nada lograba ese efecto en mi… no, después de como había sucedido todo... ahora mi niña y yo estábamos solas.

— Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien — solloce vomitando los últimos restos… cuantas veces el me había dicho ese misma palabra tiempo atrás — Shhh tranquila, estoy aquí.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía vomitar mas, me encontré abrazando a Alice con desesperación.

— Shhh he llamado a tu doctor, me ha dicho que puedes volver a tomar la pastilla… hazlo y duerme amiga, te quiero mucho... odio verte así — con delicadeza me levanto y me llevo hasta la cama, allí me dio la pastilla y al poco tiempo sentí que me perdía en el sueño del que no quería despertar.

**POV EDWARD**

Cuatro días sin ella ¿cuántos mas podría soportar? cuatro largos días en la cama esperando esa llamada que me devolviese la vida. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba levantarme con Bella a mi lado, con nuestro bebe de por medio ¿cómo había podido dudar de ella? Cada poro de su piel me demostraba su amor y yo una vez mas se lo devolvía así. Seguía sin querer hablar conmigo tan siquiera por teléfono, me sentía desesperado, dolorido y abatido, quería estar de vuelta con ella en nuestra casa, con nuestras cosas… en sus brazos.

— Hijo — mi madre venia una vez mas a saber como me sentía. Pero yo no deseaba hablar con nadie, solo con Bella — tienes que comer algo, te vas a enfermar.

Dándole la espalda me tape con las sabanas hasta la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo esta? — pregunte en un hilo de voz como cada día.

— Sigue igual… como tu — comenzó acariciar mi cabello con ternura —no quiere comer y cuando lo hace lo vomita de tanto llorar. No habla y tiene pesadillas en las noches… Alice y su padre ya no saben que hacer para calmar esas pesadillas.

Me maldije una y otra vez impotente. Ya no había lagrimas en mis ojos, era imposible… pasaban las veinticuatro horas llorándole, no soportaba mas este dolor.

— ¿Sigue sin querer verme? — pregunte con la voz quebrada.

—Aun no. Edward ¿que paso? — me senté sobre la cama acunando mi cara — Bella no quiere hablar desde que te fuiste.

Inspire tembloroso.

— Mama tuve un recuerdo — sentí que se sobresaltaba — era de Jacob y de ella… yo pensaba que ella me había engañado… ahora se que no, que eso no podía ser... ella me ama de verdad y jamas me haría algo así, no se que me paso para creer en ese recuerdo... se que hay algo mas tras el, pero no logro recordarlo... soy un imbécil por haber dudado así… — la mire desesperado — puse en duda que yo fuese el padre de nuestro bebe.

Mi madre se tapo la boca con las manos con horror, su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Lo siento tanto mama, la dañe mucho… tal vez no logre perdonarme. Estoy asustado ¿que debo hacer? — sin mas preguntas mi madre me estrecho en su pecho, me sentí como un niño pequeño y allí descargue mi dolor. En ese momento los dolores de cabeza volvieron… con ellos otro recuerdo.

_-Edward… déjame explicarte…- sentí el roce de sus manos sobre las mías y ese contacto me quemo , no podía soportar tan siquiera que me tocara . Me aparte bruscamente de ella , entonces todo mi mundo se me vino encima , haciendo salir a flote mi actitud mas agresiva ._

_- ¿ EXPLICARME QUE ? ISABELLA POR DIOS , SABE QUE SOPORTO CUALQUIER COSA – grite frustrado con la cara bañada en lagrimas – TODO MENOS ESTO … LLEGO A CASA Y TE ENCUENTRO ABRAZANDO A OTRO HOMBRE, PRACTICAMENTE EN ROPA INTERIOR, EN EL DORMITORIO… Y EL TE ESTABA PIDIENDO QUE ME DEJARAS ¡DIOS ESTA TODO TAN CLARO!_

_- ¡No Edward nooo! tienes razón todo parece confuso , déjame explicarme – suplico llorando – Jacob llego por sorpresa y me puse lo primero que había cogido . El es mi mejor amigo y necesitaba contarle todo , por eso me consolaba … me ha dicho que te dejara por que ha pensado que yo no soy feliz contigo…. aun no había terminado de explicarme del todo ._

_- ¿ Y lo eres Isabella ? – pregunte abatido - ¿eres feliz conmigo? ._

_Bella sollozo con mas fuerza y entonces asintió _

— Mama — gruñí llorando como un animal herido al entender todo. Si antes había confiado en ella ahora todo estaba claro… ¿¡que había echo!? — Bella… Bella...

Debí preguntarle, pero en vez de eso le había dicho esa horrible cosa. No me extrañaba que ella me odiase… pues yo también me odiaba. Ahora lograba entender la magnitud de todo, ahora sabia y sentía que si no la tenia a mi lado jamas volvería a ser yo y sobretodo jamas volvería a sentirme vivo. Ella era mi oxigeno y sin Bella estaba muerto.

**POV BELLA**

Edward, Edward, Edward… gritaba buscándolo en sueños, pero el no estaba… se había ido... sentía ese dolor que me perforaba el pecho, ese vació que me estaba matando, esa pena que me estaba consumiendo.

— Bella despierta — me zarandeaba suavemente mi padre. Al abrir los ojos me encontré una noche mas con su mirada preocupada y con una Alice a su lado desesperada — cielo tranquila.

— ¡No puedo! noo… — grite llena de pánico y dolor, mi pecho no soportaba mas sin el. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma lo añoraban — Edward…

— Bella ya son tres semanas así, no puedes continuar en este estado… tienes que cuidar de tu bebe — me explicaba mi padre en susurros.

Con tristeza acaricia mi vientre, ella apenas se movía… también lo extrañaba.

— Edward — volví a musitar. Tres semanas sin el, sin apenas comer, sin apenas dormir y sin hablar.

— Bella — me llamo Alice con tristeza — ¿quieres verlo?

— Por favor… — suplique un con hilo de voz.

— Cielo son las tres de la madrugada, el se va a asustar… — suspiro mi padre con ternura.

— Esta bien Charlie — lo tranquilizo Alice — el no estará dormido… el también la espera.

Agotada, me tumbe tapándome con las sabanas. Acaricie mi vientre entre sollozos, esperando que el viniese.

.

En el silencio de mi habitación ya pasaba una hora y el no venia ¿no quería? me desgarro ese dolor… El era parte de mi vida, mas bien mi vida entera y sin el ya no tenia nada sentido… excepto por nuestro bebe.

Cuando sentí que me acarician el cabello me estremecí, enseguida supe que era el y un suspiro de alivio mezclado con el llanto escapo desde lo mas hondo de mi.

— Shhhh — susurro besando mi cabello. Temblando me voltee hacia el y me encontré con un Edward abatido e igual de destrozado que yo ¿que nos estábamos haciendo?

— Estas aquí… — llore aferrándome a su pecho con fuerza. De nuevo sus brazos me rodeaban, su olor tan familiar de nuevo aquí, eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Ahí me quede, ahí nos quedamos por horas llorando y desahogando nuestro dolor juntos abrazados el uno al otro, sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces después de dos semanas conseguí dormir.

.

Su respiración en mi cabello y sus manos acariciando mi vientre lograron relajarme en ese nuevo día. Hoy veintisiete de Julio tenia que ser un día diferente, a penas en dos días cumplía los siete meses de embarazo, pronto estaría aquí nuestro bebe, el tenia que volver.

Me incorpore un poco y ahí estaba el obervandome con sus hermosos ojos tristes y brillosos. Se veía tan demacrado como yo, todo volvía a parecer cuando el vino de Londres…

— ¿Que nos esta pasando? — musite muy bajito. El rápidamente se incorporo y me abrazo contra su pecho. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que parecía que se iba a salir del pecho.

— No lo se…no lo se... solo se que no quiero estar así... te he extrañado tanto Bella — susurro sobre mi cabello con intensidad — ¿podrás perdonarme todo el daño que te estoy causando?

— No eres tu Edward, somos los dos… ambos nos estamos haciendo daño como nunca lo hemos hecho antes — confesé levantando mi mirada hacia el — en cuanto a lo que causo esta separación quiero que lo olvidemos. El dolor de perderte, de estar sin ti ha podido mas que eso… no quiero que volvamos a hablar de eso… la herida ha sanado y se ha cerrado.

El asintió, se veía tan agotado.

—Dios mio Bella no puedo vivir sin ti — sollozo acariciando mi mejilla, no pude evitar llorar por la emoción de oírlo decir eso— me has echo falta cada momento del día, de la noche... lo eres todo para mi.

—Edward... —susurre apoyando mi frente sobre la suya — te quiero a mi lado siempre, por favor no nos hagamos mas daño...

—¿Me sigues amando Bella? — me aparte un poco buscando su mirada.

—Jamas dejare de hacerlo mi vida — solloce acunando su cara entre mis manos — eres todo para mi.

—Te he dañado tanto — su tristeza me dolía tanto — no merezco tu amor, no te merezco.

—No digas eso — le regañe tomando sus manos entre las mías — una vez tu pasaste por todo este dolor... soportaste mucho, tu lo mereces todo. Se que no estas bien, yo tampoco lo estoy y por eso nos estamos destrozando tanto, necesitamos confiar el uno en el otro de nuevo, entendernos como antes.

El asintió conmovido.

— ¿Sabes? ese día cuando me fui de aquí… me fui confiando en ti. En mi casa me reproche lo estúpido que había sido… pero tu no querías saber de mi — confesaba angustiado tomando mi cara entre sus manos que acariciaban mi mejilla con ternura — cuatro días después, ese recuerdo paso ante mi… el porque tu estabas abrazada a el…

Sentí que de nuevo las esperanzas volvía a mi, el poco a poco estaba recordando.

— ¿Que viste? — pregunte esperanzada.

— Lo que sucedió aquel día Bella… el trataba de consolarte porque tu estabas mal y el era tu amigo — sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho — te pidió que me dejaras porque pensaba que no eras feliz conmigo por el hecho de como comenzó lo nuestro. Vi tu dolor, mi dolor al creer tu traiccion… sentí nuestra desesperación.

Su voz sonaba tan apagada que me hizo estremecer.

— ¿Has tenido algún otro recuerdo? — pregunte temblorosa.

— Si — me sonrió ampliamente y poso su frente sobre la mía.

Suspire, quería perderme en el una y otra vez hasta quedar exhausta, pero teníamos que saber donde nos iba a llevar todo esto.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche anterior al día que… paso todo esto? — asentí confusa — cuando comenzaste a contarme como fue nuestra primera vez juntos sentí que la cabeza me estallaba por unos fuertes dolores — entonces recordé cuando el pareció quedar en trance. Asentí alentándolo a que continuase, nos quedamos frente a frente acariciándonos las manos — y comencé a verlo todo, Bella… Te vi debajo de mi temblando por el miedo a tu primera vez, temblando por el deseo que recorría tu cuerpo… Vi como entraba en ti de manera precipitada y vi tus lagrimas por el dolor que te causo… Vi como mis manos comenzaron a excitarte de nuevo hasta verte retorcerte debajo de mi… Vi como sentimos y vivimos el placer de nuestra primera vez… Vi mi devoción y amor por ti… Todo eso vi, Bella.

Cuando el acabo mis mejillas estaban inundadas por lagrimas de emoción y de felicidad… el comenzaba a recordarme.

— Edward dime que lo vamos a intentar de nuevo, esta vez con ganas de verdad… dime que no vamos a dejar que esto se hunda, dime que vamos a luchar por nuestro amor — le suplique limpiando esas lagrimas tan amargas que comenzaban a inundar su hermoso rostro — hemos sufrido mucho a causa de otra persona... ella no esta, no destrocemos esto nosotros. Nuestro bebe te extraña también...

— Lo se, lo se — susurro emocionado besando cada centímetro de mi cara — Bella… desde que desperté he sentido algo grande y profundo contigo. Aun no se que es, pero se que pronto lo sabre… he estado desesperado sin ti. Necesito recuperarte y que juntos podamos con todo, quiero que nuestro bebe me sienta cada día, quiero ver como nace... necesito estar con vosotras.

Asentí y bese sus labios dejándome llevar por sus hermosas palabras. El sentía algo importante por mi, yo lo sentía pero su estado de confusión lo tenia cegado. Pronto el estaría de vuelta conmigo y todo estaría bien como siempre antes lo estuvo.

— Besame, ámame, sienteme…— suplique sobre sus labios que me besaban de manera delicada — por favor demuéstrame que esto aun puede ser…

**POV EDWARD**

Gruñí hasta la locura al oír su suplica, como deseaba hundirme y perderme en ella hasta volver a sentirme vivo y olvidar todo lo amargo que habíamos vivido.

Tome su boca con delicadeza, con una necesidad inmensa de sentirme dentro de ella. Bella se sentó sobre mi y comenzó a contonear su cuerpo buscando la fricción de ellos, haciendo que la desease como jamas había sentido antes. Nuestras lenguas se buscaron y se encontraron con una ternura y pasión desbordante, era un beso muy necesitado por ambos, derrochando todo en ese beso.

Los labios de Bella se sentían húmedos y calientes invitándome a perderme en ella hasta quedar saciado y la bese con la mas de las dulzuras, demostrándole cuanto la había extrañado, sobretodo suplicando ese perdón que tanto necesitaba sentir de sus labios y de su cuerpo en ese momento . Me devolvía el beso con la misma necesidad que yo, con la misma pasión y sobretodo me devolvió el beso con un infinito amor.

Lentamente la posicione de rodillas sobre la cama y comencé a desnudarla. A pesar de su redonda tripita se veía mas delgada desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Tratando de olvidar cualquier pensamiento doloroso, continué desnudandola muy suavemente, sintiendo como Bella observaba cada movimiento y su mirada ardía con la misma pasión que mi cuerpo.

Cuando la tuve desnuda, gemí sin poder soportarlo. Todo ella era belleza a pesar de los malos momentos, jamas me acostumbraría a lo hermosa que era de todas las formas humanas posible. Antes de dormir, durante, después, comiendo, duchándose, enferma… pero siempre se veía preciosa.

— Eres tan hermosa — musite observando todo el esplendor de su cuerpo ante mi.

Bella me observo emocionaba, podía sentir como sus ojos brillaban a causa de la excitación y de la sensación que causaba cada una de mis palabras en ella. De rodillas delante de ella comencé a desnudarme sin romper esa magia de su mirada conectada a la mía.

Cuando estuve totalmente desnudo me senté sobre la cama y la atraje hacia mi, la senté a horcajadas sobre mi. era la postura mas cómoda para su avanzado estado de embarazo y lo ultimo que quería era dañarla y destrozar ese hermoso momento. Cuando se sentó sobre mi ambos jadeamos al sentir el contacto tan electrizante de nuestros sexos y lentamente comencé a entrar en ella

— Bella… — gemí al sentir lo cálido que era estar dentro de ella. Cuando la había añorado cada día en todos los sentidos.

Con cuidado de nuestro bebe, la acerque a mi hasta que su perfecto y redondeado vientre lo permitió.

— Edward… muy lento y muy suave… — suplico buscando mis labios de nuevo — quiero sentirte como antes… quiero que me sientas como antes…

Lentamente comencé a fundirme en ella despacio y suave como ella deseaba, también yo lo deseaba así. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y comencé a darle el ritmo de cada lenta embestida. Gruñí con intensidad al sentirla tan húmeda alrededor de mi miembro. Jamas me acostumbraría a esa sensación tan placentera que sentía cada vez que me hundía en ella.

— Te amo Edward… — sollozo aferrándose a mi cuerpo.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello con desesperación y sus labios me besaban con tanto ardor que me desarmaba.

— He añorado tanto… sentirte así… — gruñí sobre sus labios hundiéndome en ella con embestidas lentas y prolongadas — no me dejes… no mas…

Sus labios volvieron a apresar a los míos con mas fuego que nunca, sabia que mis palabras le causaban gran emoción y la verdad era que prefería morir antes de volver a perderla.

Bella comenzó a moverse sobre mi gimiendo devilmente, pues a veces unos sollozos de emoción se mezclabas con sus grititos de placer, haciendo que la necesitase mas que nunca. Yo no podía dejar de gruñir con cada suave estocada, sentirme dentro de ella era lo mas hermoso del mundo.

— Jamas nos vamos a separar… te amo tanto Edward… que hasta duele — murmuro jadeante y temblorosa a la vez.

Dejando atrás todo ese dolor, bese de nuevo sus labios embistiéndola con sensualidad. Con anhelo tome sus pechos entre mis manos y gruñí del placer inmenso de sentirla tan mía entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba sobre el mio, la sentía gemir y sollozar a la vez. Bella me llenaba como nada lo hacia en este mundo, ahora mas que nunca sabia que la quería conmigo toda la vida.

Su cuerpo me acogía como días atrás, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros, realmente ella era tan pura que me había perdonado a pesar de yo haberla dañado tanto. No deseaba perderme ni un segundo la sensación de estar dentro de ella, colmandola y llenándola de placer.

Me sentía al limite necesitando llegar al orgasmo y llenarla de mi, pero a la vez necesitaba prolongar mas y mas ese momento tan nuevo y hermoso que estábamos viviendo. Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados como en uno solo. Nuestros gemidos, jadeo y gruñidos se perdían en los labios del otro con gran intensidad. Las embestidas no podía ser mas abrasadoras y ardientes, haciendo que nuestros cuerpo estuviesen en llamas constantemente. Sus manos acariciaban mi pecho, mi cuello y mis hombros con ardor, con una necesidad intensa, haciendo que me sintiese completo y vivo de nuevo.

—Te amo... te amo... — gemía haciendo que el corazón se me hinchara de amor, haciendo que nuestra conexión fuese mas fuerte y especial.

Comencé a entrar en ella con mas fogosidad, su cuerpo rápidamente se adapto al nuevo ritmo y la sentí gemir mas dedil sobre mis labios. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar de nuevo sus tiernos pechos haciendo que Bella se arquease por completo dejándome desarmado.

—Bella... — gemí impaciente al sentirla tan húmeda, entregada y pasional. En ese momento me daba cuenta de que ella era la luz de mi vida, ella era mi Bella y así seria siempre.

—Edward... — lloriqueo echándose hacia atrás dándome acceso a sus pechos que se erizaron con solo sentir mi aliento en ellos y sin controlarme los bese, los lamí y los succione con delicadeza, como si fuese cristal en mis brazos.

Las tres semanas sin ella esperando su llamaba había sido una tortura, ahora sentirla así era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, deseaba que se detuviese el tiempo justo ahora.

Pegando de nuevo mis labios a los suyos con la bese con desesperación, comenzando a moverme mas rápido dentro de ella y Bella enseguida se acogió al ritmo de cada embestida contoneándose , rozándose a cada momento, buscando con fervor la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros y se meció sobre mi con una sensualidad arrolladora, haciendo que mi visión de ella fuese la mas esplendida. Sentí que no podía mas, mi cuerpo se resistía a acabar ese momento... pero ya me era imposible

—Bella... no puedo mas... no puedo mas — jadee sobre sus labios y entonces sentí como Bella envolvía completamente mi pene haciendo que estallase en mil pedazos dentro de ella y sobretodo junto a ella.

—Edward... oh... mi vida — y nos dejamos llevar por los temblores, las sensaciones y el placer de ese intenso orgasmo que arrasaba con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, haciendo eterno y mágico ese dulce y sensual momento — estas aquí... estas aquí...

Con los últimos temblores, la sentí caer agotada abrazando mi cuerpo y me beso con ternura el cuello.

—Siempre mi Bella, siempre — susurre acariciando su espalda — todo volverá a hacer como fue un día, voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro amor. Vamos a ser felices de nuevo junto con nuestro bebe.

Un suspiro broto de sus labios, lloraba de nuevo... estaba feliz. Íbamos a recuperar lo nuestro, juntos podríamos hacerlo.

—Te amo mucho Edward— con esas palabras sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi y un nuevo y fuerte dolor se apodero de mi cabeza.

_Quedó prácticamente inerte entre mis brazos. Su respiración alterada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo completamente satisfecho, se veía realmente hermosa. Dejándome arrastrar por su cuerpo, me posicione sobre ella. Bella me observo y rápidamente me sonrió con calidez._

—_Te amo __— susurro acariciando mi rostro. Mi corazón se hincho de amor, al oír una vez más esa palabra_

—_Yo mas, mi vida — ella puso los ojos en blanco y riendo, bese sus labios con calidez, muriendo por hacerle el amor. Sus ojos brillaron con picardía y dejándome sorprendido, me tumbo de espaldas en la arena y en un segundo ella estaba sentada sobre mi._

_._

_¿Porque no te conocí antes? **—** pregunto melancólica._

— _Lo hiciste **—** dije sonriéndole con ternura **—** aun recuerdo aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer. Ese día cambio mi vida para siempre y supe que ibas a ser mía…_

— _Yo tampoco olvido aquel día… **—** confeso buscando mi mirada **—** ojala desde aquel día hubiese empezado lo nuestro y tal vez todo hubiese sido mas fácil._

— _El destino a veces es así de cruel, yo pensé que lo mejor era esperar y todo se complico **—** dije besando su frente **—** pero estamos aquí juntos, todo esta bien ahora ¿no?_

_._

_Conteniendo la emoción que me embargaba me incline hacia ella._

—_Te amo **— **susurre besando sus labios._

—_Te amo **—** susurro Bella sobre los míos._

Pero entonces todo lo que vi esta vez no solo se quedo ahí, esta vez lo sentí realmente. Sentí su amor por mi y sobretodo pude sentir mi amor por ella... aunque no pude ver nada mas eso fue suficiente.

—¿Edward que pasa? — volví mi mirada hacia ella y se veía realmente asustada — Edward... dime algo ¿que te sucede?

La observe y entonces le sonreí inmensamente. El sentimiento que había sentido por ella jamas había dejado de existir a pesar del accidente, a pesar de mi enfermedad y a pesar de todo. Los días sin ella habían sido lo mas dolorosos que había sentido desde que había despertado aquel maldito día y ahora entendía porque, siempre había sido ella... ese sentimiento estaba oculto en mi, cegandome y ahora al fin lograra descifrarlo... mi Bella... si, siempre fue ella.

— Bella — susurre sonriendole tomando su cara entre mis manos. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa aunque desconcertada por mi actitud — Te Amo mi cielo.

* * *

¡Hola! bueno he podido publicar hoy, queria haceros este regalo (el final) porque estamos a punto de estrenar amanacer parte 2 y queria que el capitulo fuese especial, espero que os haya gustado. Recordaros que el fic tiene 35 cap mas el epilogo asi que ya estamos en la recta final.

Agradecer a los lectores, reviews, alertar y favoritas y animar a dejar los comentarios en estos ultimos capitulo.

Gracias a DiarioTwlight y a mis chicas de Facebook que son increibles, tb a las que me siguen en el blog, nada mas, GRACIAS y espero vuestros comentarios, Muacks!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 : Capitulo 32 . Volviendo A Ti.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 32 — VOLVIENDO A TI.**

**POV BELLA**

Sentí que me desprendía de mi cuerpo ante esa palabra. Sin poder creerlo comencé a llorar desesperadamente.

—Bella ¿que ocurre? — susurró preocupado — dime algo por favor.

—¿Que acabas de decir? — susurre buscando su mirada — dime que es verdad lo que acabo de oír...

—Que te amo Bella, jamas he dejado de hacerlo — lloraba conmigo — lo acabo de ver, es mas lo acabo de sentir... Bella siempre has sido tu, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Solloce de felicidad y me refugie con desesperación a sus brazos. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de este maravilloso sueño y lo único que quería era perderme en sus brazos.

—Estoy soñando — solloce sobre su pecho.

Edward comenzó a besar con anhelo mi frente mientras acariciaba mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme.

—No Bella, no estas soñando. Estoy aquí diciéndote que te amo porque así lo siento — volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza — Bella eres mi vida, siempre lo has sido.

Mi Edward, mi pobre Edward que tanto estaba sufriendo acababa de decirme que me amaba de nuevo, no podía creerlo, tenia miedo de que solo fuese un simple sueño o mis ganas de oírlo. El que tanto me había amado tiempo atrás, ahora volvía a hacerlo... llore y llore de la emoción que embargaba mi cuerpo, lo único que deseaba era que este sueño no acabase jamas.

—Edward — gemí sonriendo y llorando a la vez — yo también te amo mi vida...te amo mucho.

Su rostro hizo una mueca de angustia.

—Y yo, y yo — lloro como un niño pequeño — perdóname por todo, se que no soy el mismo pero puedo y voy a intentarlo. Quiero estar aquí por y para ti siempre, te voy a cuidar y a mimar como lo hice antes...

—Mi Edward — solloce acariciando su hermoso rostro marcado por tanto dolor — no mas perdones, no volvamos atrás... estoy aquí, estas aquí... nos amamos...

—Si mi cielo, si — respondió con mucha ternura, con la ternura que tanto había anhelado y necesitado — te voy a volver a hacer feliz, nuestro bebe va a nacer con la familia que se merece, con el amor que necesita.

Lo mire una vez mas sin poder creerlo. El lloraba, yo también lo hacia... pero por motivos diferentes, el parecía apenado por todo lo ocurrido, yo estaba feliz porque a pensar de todo ahora las cosas comenzaban a ser como antes, lo pasado ya no importaba, no si estábamos juntos y bien.

—Claro que si mi vida, vamos a ser felices — lo alenté para que me sonriera, necesitaba que el se desprendiese finalmente de ese dolor — siempre me mimas a pesar de todo y se que ahora lo harás mas, nuestra niña te amara como yo. Edward se que seras el mejor padre del mundo, como también eres el mejor marido... te debo tanto.

—Yo a ti Bella, yo a ti — susurró acariciando mis mejillas, limpiando mis lagrimas de felicidad — te lo debo todo, tal vez no me di cuenta antes pero lo eres todo para mi, siempre los has sido.

—Edward — sonreí pegando mi frente a la suya — te amo tanto.

—Yo también Bella — su voz sonó cargada de amor — te amo mucho.

Desesperada por sentir ese amor, busque sus labios con ansiedad, con la necesidad de sentir como su piel volvía a estremecerse por mi, como su corazón latida de nuevo por mi. No podía creer sus palabras, al fin todo comenzaba a ser como antes, el estaba apunto de volver a mi... ahora si era feliz.

—Besame, Edward.. dame todo en ese beso — susurre sobre sus labios — quiero sentirte como antes.

Bebiéndome sus lagrimas sentí sus labios suplicantes sobre los míos y comenzó a besarlos con una paciencia que me derretía. Se sentía calidez, deseo y amor en ese beso. Nuestras lenguas se buscaron de una forma diferente y mágica, sintiendo con ese beso cuanta verdad había en sus palabras.

Sus labios eran cálidos, llenos de suplicas y de ternura, me besaba con tanta delicadeza que me hizo llorar aun mas de felicidad. Bebió mis lagrimas como si fuese lo mas preciado de el, me estaba dando todo en ese beso, no había dudas de sus palabras. Me demostró su adoración por mi en ese beso tan tierno, tan suave, tan lento.

Mi boca lo recibió con admiración y adoración al sentir la fluidez que había en ese momento entre nosotros. Volvimos a sentirnos en esa burbuja que un día había explotado sin saber porque, hoy esa burbuja volvía a envolvernos, a envolver nuestro amor.

—Gracias — susurro separándose — gracias por lo que me has dado a pesar de recibir tantos vacíos por mi parte. Gracias porque gracias a ti vuelvo a sentir., vuelvo a estar aquí... lo he visto Bella... lo he visto...

—¿Que has visto? — susurre emocionada acariciando sus mejillas.

Un suspiro intenso broto de sus labios, no podía creerlo...

—He visto el amor que nos dimos el uno al otro, susurrándonos cuanto nos amábamos después de haber echo el amor — sonrió con emoción — vi como me decías porque no me habías conocido antes, te vi saciada después del placer... nos susurrábamos te amo.

Sonreí sollozando llena de amor por el. Yo recordaba cada uno de esos momentos y de tantos muchos como habíamos vivido juntos, el estaba regresando.

El me sonreía pero sentía su vulnerabilidad, sentía cuando me necesitaba, cuantos nos necesitábamos en esos momentos. Era hora de recuperar nuestro amor, era hora de volver a empezar a sentirnos de nuevo de forma sencilla como siempre antes, sin forzar nada. Le sonreí acariciando sus manos, sus ojos brillaron con verdadera adoración.

—Edward estrechame entre sus brazos y no me sueltes, quiero volver a despertar sintiendo este inmenso amor de nuevo — suplique con ternura — empecemos con un nuevo despertar.

El asintió complacido.

—Ven — sonrió tumbándose para volverme a estrecharme entre sus brazos de nuevo — te amo mi cielo.

Asentí sobre su pecho, sobre el sonido mas maravilloso del mundo... su corazón. Ahora nuestros cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados de nuevo sintieron la paz que necesitábamos, después de mucho tiempo.

.

Comenzaba a desvelarme, pero no quería hacerlo. Aferrada a su cuerpo sintiendo como sus manos me envolvían, como a veces durante el sueño había acariciado mi barriguita... ahora todo parecía volver a la normalidad, la calma que necesitábamos estaba llegando y me sentía pletórica de felicidad. Bese su pecho, su corazón y una vez mas sentí que me moría de amor. Mi vida, cuanto había sufrido sin merecerlo. Sabia que el día que volviese en si seria algo duro para el... el nos amaba por encima de todo y se había perdido mucho tiempo del embarazo, de nosotros... no seria fácil.

Un murmullo de voces me asusto. Inquieta me incorpore de golpe haciendo que Edward se sobresaltase a mi lado.

—¿Que ocurre? — pregunto desconcertado.

Lo observe emocionada. Se veía tan hermoso, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial y su cara volvía a retomar algo de color.

—No lo se, se oyen muchas voces — conteste incorporándome sonriendole con ternura — no pueden ser solo Alice y papa, son muchos murmullos.

—Deja que yo baje primero — beso mis labios calidamente antes de comenzar a ponerse rápidamente el pijama, un pijama que había tenido tantos días en mi cama durmiendo conmigo esperando su vuelta — gracias Bella.

Se acerco a mi al ver el detalle y me estrecho entre sus brazos.

—No voy a defraudarte — dijo sonriéndome con esa calidez que yo necesitaba — esta vez va a ser diferente.

—Lo se — respondí acariciando su mejilla — hemos dado el primer paso, el paso mas importante hacia delante... ya no mas hacia atrás.

Negó con la cabeza sonriente, se veía feliz después de mucho tiempo.

—Te ves bien, te ves contenta — susurro leyéndome el pensamiento — yo también lo estoy, no recuerdo un despertar mas hermoso y completo.

Emocionada me abrace a el y pegue mis labios en los suyos. En un beso corto, tierno pero sobretodo lleno de amor.

Mas voces...

—Sera mejor que baje — se quejo apartándose de mi — que inoportunos

Ambos sonreímos, necesitábamos tiempo y espacio para nosotros, para nuestra familia.

—Voy contigo espérame — el me observo preocupado por quienes podrían a ver abajo, pero aun así asintió.

Cogí el pijama del suelo y me vestí rápidamente preocupada porque la voces cada vez eran mas insistentes.

—¿Vamos? — pregunto Edward tomando mi mano. Asentí tomándola con una inmensa sonrisa para el — te ves preciosa.

Sentí que después de mucho tiempo me ruborizaba...

—Te amo — musite besando tiernamente sus labios, tan cálidos y ardientes siempre para mi.

—Te amo — susurro al apartándose sin dejar de observarme a los ojos.

Nos quedamos así, perdidos en nuestras miradas, en nuestro mundo hasta que un gran alboroto volvió a sonar desde abajo.

Preocupados y tomados de la mano decidimos bajar.

Cuando lleguemos al pie de las escaleras y entramos en la sala, quedemos paralizados. Mi padre,Sue, Harry y la familia Cullen al completo estaban allí, contemplándonos con recelo.

—¿Que ocurre? — pregunte confusa.

Todos miraron nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego se miraron unos a los otros con expresiones divertidas, para un segundo mas tarde romper en carcajadas.

—¿Que esta pasando? — susurro Edward junto a mi oído.

Me encogí de hombros dándole una mirada cómplice, yo tampoco entendía nada.

—Bella cielo son las cuatro de la tarde y todos estamos preocupados — confeso papa entre risas — no saber lo que estaba pasando entre vosotros nos estaba asustando... ahora ya lo sabemos.

—¡Papa! — le reñí sin poder ocultar reírme con el. Luego mire a Edward que me observaba divertido — las cuatro de la tarde...

—Eso parece — sonrió divertido antes de besar mi frente — ¿ahora que?

Volví a mirar a todos y mostrandoles nuestras manos unidas hable.

—Edward me ama... me ama de nuevo — sentí que mis ojos volvían a picar por las lagrimas.

—En realidad nunca he dejado de hacerlo — confeso con intensidad antes de dejar un casto y dulce beso en mis labios.

Apreté su mano emocionada, era tan feliz...

A continuación todo la sala se fundió en aplausos, vítores y felicitaciones.

—Gracias a dios — nos abrazo Esme casi llorando.

A ella se fue uniendo uno por uno para abrazarlos y expresarnos lo felices que se encontraban después de esos días de sufrimiento, que ellos junto a nosotros habían pasado.

Poco a poco todo se fue calmando. Rosalie y Alice lloraban riendo a la vez, Esme trataba de calmarse y el resto nos miraban sorprendidos y sobretodo felices. Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer, el momento era intenso por poder compartir con ellos esa felicidad, pero a la vez extraño.

—¿Os apetece comer? — pregunto Alice — Sue me ha ayudado a hacer el almuerzo, claro que ella, Charlie y yo ya hemos comido...

Sonrió con complicidad a Jasper para luego guiñarle un ojo.

—¿Tenéis hambre? — pregunto Edward acariciando mi hinchada pancita.

—Si — susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

Su imagen ante mi acariciando a nuestro bebe sabiendo que me amaba era una sensación tan inmensa felicidad que apenas podía creerlo. Todo había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro... sus recuerdos estaban volviendo lentamente y eso tenia que ser una buena señal, lo único que necesitaba era que volviese por completo... y pronto.

.

Comimos en la sala mientras todos tomaban te a nuestro alrededor, nadie quería perderse al parecer este nuevo momento. Edward y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos por el gran revuelo, aunque era una noticia feliz y esperaba no esperábamos tanto en un primer momento. Aun así cuando nos observábamos con complicidad podía sentir lo feliz que se sentía de compartir este hermoso momento con todos ellos, la realidad era que sin todos en general, tal vez no hubiésemos superado los últimos días vividos.

—Edward ¿que ha pasado? — pregunto Carlisle, todos asintieron. Al parecer nadie sabia como hacer la pregunta.

Edward pareció avergonzado un instante, luego no titubeo.

—Bueno estando con Bella sobre la cama... de repente he sentido un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unos recuerdos de nosotros dos juntos me ha echo darme cuenta de este amor... de este amor que estaba guardado en algún lugar de mi mente y de mi corazón, pero jamas en el olvido — explico con observándome con intensidad acariciando mi manos, la cual no había soltado aun comiendo.

—¿No has recordado nada mas Edward? — pregunto papa ansioso.

El medio negó con tristeza.

—Algunos mas... — lo sentí incomodo y supe que era por el de Jacob — pero no logro recodar con claridad, no soy capaz de recuperar mi vida.

—Poco a poco — lo tranquilice con una sonrisa — estas avanzando.

Suspiro con pesar y enseguida entendí el porque.

—Ya queda tan poco — confeso con tristeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi vientre.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta. Yo también deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que el estuviese recuperado para ese momento. Aunque me amase de nuevo el no volvería a ser el mismo que era y yo deseaba ver de nuevo a ese Edward del cual me había enamorado, ahora apenas era una sombra.

—Aun faltan dos meses, poco a poco estas evolucionando tal vez todo este bien para ese momento — comento Rosalie esperanzada.

Rosalie se veía muy hermosa y sus bebes estaban iguales de hermoso, ya estaban a punto de cumplir los cinco meses de vida y ya comenzaban a hacer sus primeras cositas. Sam era igual a Rosalie y Emily a Emmett aunque Rosalie no quería reconocerlo.

—¿Te apetece un baño? — pregunte a Edward tratando de calmar sus temores.

Su mirada intensa me hizo estremecer.

—Si, necesito relajarme — rio con amargura acariciando mi rostro — te ves pálida y a pesar de esa redonda barriga estas mas delgada. Tienes que reponerte pronto Bella, tienes que estar fuerte para cuando llegue el momento. Estos días he estado leyendo sobre eso y dice que a partir del séptimo mes el bebe ya esta preparado para salir.

—Lo se — sonreí complacida por sus palabras. En no nos había olvidado en la distancia.

—No os he olvidado un tan solo segundo Bella — afirmo con rotundidad, leyéndome una vez mas el pensamiento.

Sonreí con timidez. Me observa y me hablaba con tanta intensidad que volvía a ser sentirme abrumada como cuando empezamos nuestra relación... cuanto tiempo...

—Lo se mi vida — dije acariciando su cabello — te voy a preparar el baño, espérame aquí.

El asintió complacido y todos me sonrieron al levantarme. Me veía echa un desastre con el pijama y el cabello fatal a esas alturas de la tarde, pero no me importaba. Antes de salir bese tiernamente a Edward de nuevo haciendo que el recuperase la sonrisa al instante. Me aleje sonriendo, mi Edward, volvía a ser mio.

Mientras preparaba el baño me sumí en mi reciente sueño. Edward me amaba de nuevo o como decía el jamas había dejado de hacerlo ¿podía sentirme mas feliz? Ahora solo nos faltaba un ultimo paso para ser felices completamente, su recuperación total era nuestro próximo objetivo. Me preocupaba y me llenaba de pena que no estuviese recuperado el día de la llegada de nuestro bebe. Zafrina nos había dejado claro que Edward al volver en si podría o no recordar todo lo vivido este tiempo. Por ese hecho estaba mas preocupada de lo normal. Aunque Edward recordase todo cuando estuviese recuperado, no seria jamas lo mismo si no lo sentía conmigo en ese momento que tanto anhelábamos y esperábamos, ahora solo faltaba esperar.

—¿Que piensas? — pregunto Edward, que ahora se encontraba tras de mi — pareces preocupada.

—No — mentí rápidamente dirigiéndome a el para no hacerlo sentir mal — solo pensaba que vestimenta buscarte ¿pijama o vamos a salir?

Pareció relajarse, me había creído.

—Todos se han marchado, me han dicho que te quieren — sonrió con picardia — me apetece quedarme en casa ¿a ti?

Me acerco a su cuerpo agarrándome por la cintura hasta que mi tripa se lo permitió.

—¿Te bañaras conmigo? — hice como si dudara jugando un poco con el — mentirosa, he visto tu pijama sobre la cama... ya pensabas bañarte conmigo.

—Tal vez — coquetee acariciando sus labios.

—¿Si te suplico? — sonrió burlón.

—Inténtalo — reí rozándome contra el y en un segundo sentí su pene hinchado — pareces impaciente.

Sonrió inclinándose hacia mis labios para dejar pequeños y tiernos mordiscos en ellos.

—Bella te suplico que te bañes conmigo — suspiro dejando un reguero de besos por la mandíbula hasta bajar hacia la garganta.

—Isabella, dime Isabella... me suena mas cálido, me suena mas a ti — lo sentí tensarse y dejo de besarme para volver a mirarme con ansiedad.

—Sera como quieras Isabella — cerré los ojos inundados en lagrimas por la emoción de volver a oír mi nombre en sus labios. Al abrirlos el me sonreía — princesa, lo dejare para cuando vuelva a ser yo. Esa sera nuestra palabra ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí confusa.

—Cuando vuelva a llamarte princesa querrá decir que estoy aquí de nuevo... y bien — asentí temblorosa desabrochando su camiseta. Ojala fuese pronto...

Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse cada vez que mis manos recorrían con lentitud su pecho desnudo. Todo el era perfecto y glorioso ante mi, el me observaba con el deseo marcado en su hermosa mirada. Con cuidado tire su camiseta al suelo y comencé a soltarle pantalón del pijama mientras mis labios buscaron calor en los suyos.

Con rapidez sus labios capturaron a los míos con una pasión excitante, besándolos con mas intensidad a medida que mi mano iba descendiendo. Mis manos dejaron caer su pantalón y lo sentí plenamente en mi mano, su pene vibro en mi haciendo que me sintiese repentinamente húmeda.

—Isabella — jadeo cuando comencé a acariciarlo con delicadeza desde la punta hacia abajo.

Sus labios se volvieron mas hambrientos y fogosos haciendo que comenzase a marearme. Me besaba de una manera voraz, ansiosa y deseosa, sentía cuando deseaba hundirse en mi en esos momentos, pues su lengua comenzó a lamerme y a entrar en mi boca como si me estuviese haciendo el amor ahí mismo.

—Quiero desnudarte — asentí sin dejar de excitarlo en todo momento, mientras sus dedos ágiles me desnudaban en unos minutos — eran tan hermosa, tu vientre tan redondo te hace tan hermosa... vamos.

Me cogió de la mano y con cuidado comenzamos a sumergirnos en la bañera. La espuma envolvían nuestros cuerpos desnudos haciendo mas sensual el momento.

—Ven aquí — susurro tenso al sentarme sobre el.

Sin poder soportar la agonía de no sentirlo dentro de mi, me alce un poco y volví a bajar con lentitud haciendo que el entrase en mi de la forma mas cálida.

—Edward... — gemí bebiéndome su gruñido de placer.

Con sensualidad enrolle mis manos alrededor se su nuca, apoyando su frente sobre la mía comencé a mecerme sobre el.

—Tierno... suave... — jadeo ansioso tomándome por las caderas para guiarme a su ritmo.

Lentamente comencé a moverme sobre el, descendiendo y ascendiendo con una lentitud torturadora, sentía su respiración en mi boca mientras la danza de nuestros cuerpos marcaban el ritmo sensual y tímido de cada embestida. Su respiración era descompasada y la mía contenida por ese maravilloso momento. Me daba cuenta que en todo este tiempo jamas lo había sentido así, aunque me llenara de el una y otra vez siempre estaba ese vació entre nosotros. Esta vez todo era diferente, de nuevo el momento era mágico, nuestros cuerpos encajaban como siempre a la perfección y no se sentía esa tirantes y miedos por lo que pudiese ocurrir. Nuestros sexos se unían muy lentamente, se acogían y por fin se entendían.

Los gritos de placer comenzaron a calentar el ambiente, tanto como lo estaban nuestros cuerpos con cada suave estocada.

—Isabella — gruño ansioso — mas rápido... solo un poco mas...

Besando sus labios de nuevo, comencé a moverme de forma mas frenética. Con mas rapidez comencé a cabalgar sobre el mientras me perdía en su boca. Su mano continuo marcando el ritmo de cada estocada y con la otra comenzó a rozarme el pecho de forma deliciosamente tierna, haciendo que yo comenzase a arquearme un poco por la desesperación. Al sentir mi necesidad se dejo de juegos y comenzó a acariciarmelos con mas sensualidad. Los acaricio, los pellizco y luego se lleno la mano de el haciendo que me sintiese morir.

El placer de hacerle el amor, besando sus labios mientras sentía sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca, ansiando tocar el cielo con el. Un cielo que volvía a brillar, a tener luz después de tanta oscuridad.

—Te amo —jadee en su boca.

—Yo también... yo también te amo... — reí entre jadeos sobre sus labios, sintiendo como la felicidad se apoderaba de mi por completo.

Sus labios me besaron derrochando ese amor que acababa de confesar, besándome de una forma tan delicada que me enloquecía. Me lamió y me beso de forma tremendamente sensual haciendo que esos besos se convirtiesen demasiado calientes, excitantes, pasionales... nos amabamos.

—Edward... por favor — suplique ansiando que me llenase del el.

Con mas urgencia su mano comenzó guiarme sobre el, yo me dejaba arrastrar por el, por sus manos, por su pasión que era la mía. Ansiosa y perdida en ese mar de sensaciones cabalgue sobre el con mas soltura sintiéndome enloquecer cada vez que lo sentía entrar en mi con ese ardor que quemaba. La llama se estaba propagando y con ella me estaba quemando. No soportaba un segundo mas la sensación de sentirlo dentro de mi, llenándome y colmandome de una forma tan ardiente y necesitada.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos en uno solo, haciendo que su placer fuera el mio, su deseo, su ardor, su devoción y todo su amor fuese el mio.

—Envuelveme.. — pidió suplicante.

Con mas desesperación me empece a mover sobre el contrayendome alrededor de su pene cada vez que entraba y salia de mi, lo sentía contenido y casi llegando al limite. Me contraje una y otra vez con cada torturadora embestida. Su manos me tomaron mas por las nalgas haciéndose con el control de la situación y comenzó a entrar en mi de forma mas impaciente y agotadora. Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba y sentía que el suyo estaba al mismo limite. Torturándolo mordí sus labios con exquisitez, los succione y los mordisque sintiendo como comenzaba a deshacía entre mis brazos y con dos estocadas mas contrayendome contra su pene, lo sentí llegar al orgasmo desarmándose dentro de mi.

—Isabella — convulsiono apasionadamente sobre mi cuerpo y sin poderme resistir un segundo mas , sentí como los temblores ya muy conocidos por mi invadían todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me

rompiese en mil pedazos en sus brazos, que se aferraban a mi cuerpo con desesperación.

Rendidos nos abrazamos en los brazos del otro dejándonos llevar por ese mágico momento. Todo había cambiado, incluso en ese momento se había notado. Nos amábamos y nos entendíamos como antes, ahora todo era hermoso y tierno, como siempre había sido, ahora todo estaba bien.

**POV EDWARD**

Nueve de Septiembre y a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz, un nuevo día de abría ante mi sin ser capaz de ser yo mismo. La preocupación me embargaba, Bella cumplía los nueve meses a finales de mes, yo mismo me había prometido estar de vuelta, pero no lo conseguía. A pesar de haber tenido muy pocos recuerdos mas, no volvía a ser yo, las esperanzas ya se estaban agotando.

—Buenos días — sonrió Bella apareciendo en la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja como cada mañana.

Al mirarla una mañana mas, no puede evitar sentirme afortunado. Bella era la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, nuestro día a día juntos era tranquilo, lleno de paz y de amor. Me daba todo cuanto yo necesitaba y yo trataba de corresponderle con el mismo amor y atención que ella me daba a cada momento. Pasábamos el día en casa, luego mas tarde dábamos paseos para que Bella estirase un poco las piernas y poco a poco el momento se acercaba. Su tripa no podía estar mas hinchada, ella ya no podía estar mas hermosa y nuestro bebe rebozaba de vitalidad, así lo demostraba cada día.

—Hola preciosa — me hice a un lado para que se sentase a mi lado — que rico desayuno.

Cada mañana me mimaba con una bandeja repleta de pan, frutas, zumo, café y pasteles. Por supuesto la mayoría de las veces sobraba casi todo, pero ella trataba de no descuidarme y yo no podía sentirme mas orgulloso de ella... la luz de mi vida, mi todo para seguir luchando.

—Recuerda que hoy en la barbacoa, en unas horas todos estarán aquí — parecía tan ilusionada que sonreí.

—Como olvidarlo — mi familia y la suya no se separaban de nosotros para nada — ¿como te sientes hoy?

Comenzó a desayunar dándome bocados de frutas también a mi, mientras se acariciaba la pancita, parecía a punto de reventar.

—Bien, cansada ya. Los pies se me hinchan mucho y como sabes me cuenta dormir — llevábamos dos semanas así — por lo demás todo bien.

Asentí suspirando, me alegraba oírlo.

—Me haces sentir mas tranquilo, ayer te veía muy pálida — me sonrió con dulzura — te sentía muy mal.

—Ayer mismo oíste al doctor, mi cuerpo se esta preparando... ya falta poco Edward — la sentí entristecerse y me maldije una y mil veces.

—Tranquila aun faltan dos semanas y poco mas — asintió pero a pesar de todo la vi tan vulnerable que la atraje hacia mis brazos y la senté sobre mi.

Cada día mostraba sus inquietudes al miedo de ese momento, sentía pánico de no hacerlo bien, de que algo se pudiese complicar y eso la hacia estar constantemente asustada con cada nuevo aspecto de su embarazo. Yo trataba de consolarla, pero algunas noches la había sentido llorar, no solo por ese motivo.

—¿Hoy no has recordado nada? — preguntaba angustiada como cada día.

La abrace con mas fuerza sobre mi pecho.

—Si, después de que hemos echo el amor y tu has ido por el desayuno — confesé acariciando su cabello — ¿te lo cuento?

Asintió aferrada a mi pecho como cada día, después de oír el relato lloraría.

_- Isabella... - ella poso su mirada sobre mi y note su inquietud - ¿que es lo que te preocupa? sabes que puedes confiar en mí..._

_Ella callo unos instantes más y tras un breve suspiro por fin me hablo._

_- Es que cuando me he levantado... – se callo unos minutos avergonzada - he visto junto a tu... tu reloj, unos pre... preservativo... pero sin usar ¿no usamos...?_

_No termino la frase y sus ojos volvieron al desayuno. Pero rápidamente comprendí todo, ella estaba preocupada por si no habíamos utilizado protección, Bella no quería tener un bebe conmigo... una punzada de tristeza se instalo en mi pecho al comprenderlo..._

—¿Porque recuerdas eso? — pregunto con tristeza — hay tantos recuerdos, ese es triste... Edward era después de nuestra primera noche juntos...

—Lo se, tranquila — susurre besando sus labios.

Rápidamente la sentí relajarse y envolverme con las manos para devolverme el beso. Me beso con delicadeza, ternura y dulzura, toda ella era exquisita y con facilidad me hacia olvidarme de los malos momentos para adentrarme con ella en un mundo mágico y feliz.

—¿Y anoche? —ronroneo coqueta sobre mis labios — antes de que hiciésemos el amor se que recordaste algo que te gusto.

_Comencé a acariciarle el muslo muy despacio intentando controlar mis instintos. De la dulce boca de Bella broto un pequeño gemido... Detuve mi mano , me sentía culpable , tal vez ella no sentía necesidad ni fuerzas para hacer el amor conmigo después del día tan duro que había tenido. Bella al notar mí detenimiento, para mi sorpresa tomo mi mano y la guio muy despacio hasta su centro, de mi garganta broto un gemido de placer al sentirla tan húmeda, de los labios de Bella broto un jadeo de placer, al sentir mi mano sobre su sexo desnudo._

_- Isabella… para… - susurre sobre su cabello – estas demasiado débil… demasiado frágil… no quiero aprovecharme de tu vulnerabilidad._

_- Edward… - suspiro agitada – te necesito… te necesito ahora…_

_Suspire aliviado, yo también necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos y borrar cualquier sentimiento de dolor anterior al haberla sentido tan lejos de mí. La atracción entre Bella y yo era palpable, ese también era un gran paso ¿o no? su entrega al hacer el amor conmigo era sincera, sentía que yo le atraía, sus palabras en momentos tan íntimos lo demostraba… y por ahora me conformaba con eso…_

_- Yo también te necesito… necesito sentirte cerca… necesito de ti…- le susurre besando el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Mi mano comenzó a acariciar su clítoris en círculos, haciendo que la respiración de Bella se agitara y comenzara a gemir continuamente. Me sentía loco por adentrarme en la humedad de ella._

_- Estas tan húmeda… siempre lo estas – susurre besando su hombro – dime que es por mi… que esa humedad que siento cada vez… que te acaricio… es por mí…_

_- Si… ¡ah! … es por ti… me haces sentir tan bien… - susurro jadeando – solo de pensar… en tus manos… sobre mi piel… tus caricias… tu presencia… todo tú… me envuelve… y me haces… sentir esta… necesidad de ti._

_Mordí su cuello con ansiedad. Las palabras de Bella me habían llenado de un inmenso placer, sentirla tan receptiva y siempre dispuesta para mí me llenaba de felicidad, haciéndome olvidar cualquier momento angustioso a su lado. La acaricie mas lentamente, extendiendo toda su humedad alrededor de su sexo, sus gemidos me estaban desarmando y sus palabras me habían vuelto loco de deseo y de felicidad._

_-Edward… - suspiro con la respiración entrecortada - ¡ah! … mas rápido… por favor…_

—Oh — fingió inocencia tapándose la boca con la mano — así estabas de contento...

—Trataba de dormir — me encogí de hombros sonriendo — no se como ocurrió.

Bella me observo emocionada, su sonrisa me deslumbraba.

—Te amo mi cielo, te amo mucho — susurré acariciando su mejilla — ¿eres feliz?

—Mucho Edward, mucho — contesto con sus ojos brillantes — amanecer contigo cada día es lo que quiero toda la vida y se que tu también eres feliz, siento que tu también lo eres y eso es lo único que deseo. Sentirme amada y quería por ti... hacerle feliz, no quiero mas, todo lo demás me sobra.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. Una vez mas me daba las fuerzas que yo necesitaba para sobrellevar el día a día, yo también quería todo eso con ella y lo demás claro que sobraba. Bella era mi mundo, ella y nuestro bebe... nuestra niña era todo cuanto yo necesitaba para ser feliz.

.

.

La barbacoa y el día en familia comenzaban a llegar a su fin y eso me alegraba. Veía a Bella cansada y solo quería que estuviésemos solos para masajearla como cada noche y relajarla. Ya se notaba lo agotada que estaba, también sentía que ella trataba de hacerme ver lo contrario para no preocuparme pero eso solo lograba hacerlo mas. Me miraba constantemente y sentía el miedo en su mirada. Había tratado de saber que le pasaba entre besos y susurros con palabras de amor, pero ella solo reía feliz y yo no deseaba apagar la sonrisa mas hermosa del universo.

Agotado me deje caer sobre una tumbona para despejar mi cabeza sin dejar de observarla a lo lejos.

—Ey — saludo Rosalie con Alice sentándose a mi lado — Edward ¿que tienes pensado para el cumpleaños de Bella? Estamos a cuatro días.

Una vez mas no querían que un solo detalle se me pasase, pero todo en torno a Bella era incapaz de salir de mi mente.

—Lo se, había pensado en hacerle una pequeña fiesta con la familia ya que para nuestro aniversario que también se aproxima quiero llevarla a cenar — ambas suspiraron con emoción — quiero algo intimo y romántico.

—¿Aquí o en un restaurante? — pregunto la curiosa de Alice — porque para el día quince faltan seis días.

—Ya esta reservado, chicas tranquila — sonreí a esas dos curiosas. Pero al momento echando de menos a Bella la busque con la mirada.

Hablaba con mi madre, pero no parecía cómoda del todo y eso ya comenzaba a preocuparme seriamente. Parecía como si a veces hiciese muecas de dolor, pero al mirarme y ver que la observaba me volvía a sonreí tratando de tranquilizarme ¿que estaba pasando?

—¿Vosotras veis bien a Bella? — ambas me observaron ceñudas — no la siento bien, esta mañana se ha levantado con mucho animo pero a medida que a pasado el día a ido decayendo... estoy muy preocupado.

—Edward ya debe de estar cansada, los dos últimos meses son los peores — objeto Rosalie — ademas todos sabemos lo asustada que esta... se acerca el momento.

Se acercaba... ya estábamos demasiado cerca, apenas a dos semanas y poco mas nos separaban de ver la hermosa carita de nuestra niña.

—¿Podéis llamarla? — dije a Alice y Rosalie, ellas asintieron rápidamente.

Ambas se acercaron a Bella y señalaron en mi dirección. Bella se despidió de mama y vino hacia mi algo tensa... no estaba bien... Observe como Alice se reunía con Jasper, estos ya tenían planes de matrimonio pero esperaban mi recuperación... ¿volvería a ser yo mismo un día?

—Hola — susurro Bella acariciando mi hombro cuando llego junto a mi, sentándose a mi lado — ¿que piensas mi vida?

—En los planes de matrimonio de Alice y Jasper — ella sonrió melancólica.

—Se que aun no has recordado aquel día cuando nos casamos... pero a pesar de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, el momento de los votos fue hermoso — acaricie su mejilla, me daba tristeza no recordar el momento en el que nos habíamos unido para siempre.

—Lo haré pronto Isabella — susurre acunando su rostro entre mis manos — te prometo y esto es algo que pienso cumplir, que pronto veré pasar ante mi esas imágenes... quiero ver ese día, necesito verlo y sentirlo como en aquel momento.

Asintió y supe que estaba apunto de llorar.

—No, no mi cielo... no estés triste — limpie sus mejillas sonriendole — todo esta bien porque nos amamos, somos muy felices y eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?

—Claro que si, claro que si — sonrió emocionada inclinándose para besar mis labios — te amo Edward.

—Te amo mi Isabella — susurre ante de que su boca me atrapara.

Mis labios se abrieron paso entre los suyos para llenarla de mi amor. La bese con delicadeza, jugado con mi lengua sobre la suya que me embestía tiernamente haciendo que me sintiese el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Esa era mi Bella, fuerte, pura y llena de esperanzas, por eso la amaba tanto. Por que simplemente no había otra como ella y era toda mía.

Con un suspiro me aparte de ella y la observe a los ojos. Una vez mas brillaban de felicidad, por la felicidad de nuestro amor, de nuestro futuro y sobretodo de nuestra familia. Tome sus manos y las bese con ternura, pero la sentí temblar y eso me asusto.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunte examinando sus facciones.

Ella titubeo y se soltó de mis manos.

—E-Edawrd voy al baño — dijo incorporándose rápidamente.

Algo estaba pasando.

—¿Todo esta bien Isabella? — pregunte sobresaltado, parecía extraña.

—Si — sonrió rehuyendo de mi mirada — ya sabes que me paso el día en el baño, enseguida vuelvo.

Asentí confuso y andando de una forma extraña comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Asustado y preocupado por su comportamiento me fui a levantar para ir tras ella pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me dejo inmóvil.

—_Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como legitima esposa , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte , tanto como duren nuestras vidas - dijo emocionado - Si quiero._

—_Yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como legitimo esposo , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte , tanto como duren nuestras vidas - dije con voz temblorosa - Si quiero_

_._

— _Edward quiero volver de nuevo — dijo ilusionada — ¿volveremos pronto?_

— _Claro que si — sonreí abrazándola — cuanto tenga un hueco en el trabajo regresaremos de nuevo _

.

—_Cuéntame, como fue aquel tiempo para ti — parecía ilusionada por saber de aquellos dos años._

—_Insoportables — confesé — jamás pensé que con una mirada una persona me llenase tanto como lo hiciste tu aquel día._

_._

—_Jamás vamos a volver a separarnos, lo prometo — prometí acariciando sus manos — pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos, avanzando en el día a día, disfrutando y sufriendo en el amor, pero siempre juntos._

Imágenes y mas imágenes de Bella sola, de Bella conmigo en un sin fin de sitios, de Bella y yo haciendo el amor de mil formas diferente, surcaron por mi cabeza. El dolor aumentaba, la presión era insoportable pero mi vida completa fue pasando ante mi. Desde pequeño hasta el día que...

—_¡Detente! - grite desesperado - ¡déjala en paz , maldita sea!_

—_Su vida por la tuya - contesto apuntándome con una pistola_

_Su coche se dirigió velozmente al mio, yo intentaba apartarme de su camino, pero su auto tomo la misma velocidad que el mio y entonces sentí un fuerte impacto que destrozo mi cabeza. No sin antes de que todo se volviese oscuridad , recordara cada segundo vivido con Bella… el día que la conocí, ella en el hospital la boda, la primera noche juntos, mi ida, mi vuelta , nuestro bebe…. ya ya luego no quedo mas nada de todo eso._

**POV BELLA**

Asustada y llena de miedos me senté en el suelo del baño llorando sin poderme controlar. Acababa de romper aguas, me sentía mal... y el no volvía. Nuestro bebe iba a nacer y el no iba a estar aquí conmigo ¿que iba a hacer? Aun no sentía dolores ¿podría aguantar un poco mas? Llore desesperada apoyando mi frente en la rodilla, no quería ir al hospital, no sin mi Edward a mi lado. Me daba terror el momento de los dolores, del parto y de todo lo que eso conllevaba y sin el no me sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—Isabella —levante rápidamente la mirada... el estaba frente a mi y ¿lloraba? — ¿que te pasa mi vida?

Parecía muy preocupado y en un instante me rodeo con sus brazos. Llore y llore mas fuerte abandonándome a la pena de saber que aunque estaba a mi lado y eramos felices se iba a perder el nacimiento de nuestra hija ¿porque no volvía? ¿porque la vida al menos no nos daba ese regalo?

Tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos, buscando mi mirada desesperadamente... el lloraba y mucho.

—¿Porque lloras tu? —pregunte alarmada — ¿que te ha pasado?

Negó con la cabeza, sus manos hacían mucha presión en mi mejilla.

—Princesa ¿que te ocurre por dios? — sollozo angustiado — ¿que te ocurre mi vida?

Sentí que me ahogaba en mi propio llanto, en el suyo... _**princesa...**_

—¿P-princesa? — susurre asustada aferrando mis manos muy fuerte a su camisa.

El me miro y a pesar de su preocupación sonrió.

—Princesa soy yo, estoy aquí... estoy aquí — lloro abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho. Yo sentí que me iba a desmayar en esos momentos por el impacto de sus palabras... _**mi Edward...**_ — Princesa estas empapada ¿que ocurre? ¿¡princesa as roto aguas!?

* * *

Hola hola mis amores. Bueno al fin vuelve la normalidad, Edward ya esta aqui nuevamente y un nuevo miembro esta apunto de nacer. Espero como siempre que os haya gustado y dusfrutado y nada si es asi esperon, impaciente vuestros reviews.

Como siempre agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que se toman su tiempo en seguir mis historia. Estamos a nada de acabarla y aunque me da tristeza creo que ya es necesario, besotes y miles de gracias!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 : Capitulo 33 . Nessie.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 33 – NESSIE.**

**POV BELLA**

Asentí temblorosa sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se desvanecía a causa del impacto de sus palabras ¡el estaba aquí! Había cumplido con una promesa que yo nunca le permití que me hiciera, el estaba de vuelta para ver nacer a nuestro bebe... lo observe sin poder creerlo, mi Edward... su mirada tan cálida como el primer día, su tacto tan sedoso y amoroso... estaba aquí...

—Isabella ¿te duele algo? — preguntó aun con lagrimas de felicidad brotando por sus mejillas. Parecía tan nervioso y preocupado que no había dudas de que estaba bien, recordaba todo, me recordaba a mi.

—N-no s-solo he sentido u-un pinchazo y he sentido el l-liquido — susurre temblorosa acariciando su bello rostro — mi Edward...

—Si mi vida estoy aquí — susurró nervioso besando mi frente — luego hablamos de eso, te lo prometo. Ahora necesito prepararte... princesa nuestra niña esta apunto de nacer, no puedo creer que este aquí bien para verlo juntos mi vida, te amo, te amo, te amo... y recuerda que te necesito serena y tranquila...

Asentí entre sollozos _**nuestra niña...**_ era el, claro que si. Me hablaba con esa certeza que tenia antes del accidente, después nunca había pensado en el sexo de bebe, ahora lo sentía conmigo de nuevo protegiéndome y cuidándome entre sus brazos de forma tan cálida como antes.

—Isabella voy a llamar a Esme, Alice y Rosalie para que me ayuden ¿de acuerdo? — asentí apretando sus manos — aun tenemos tiempo, no han empezado las contracciones y eso puede tardar ¿te damos un baño para relajarte mi cielo?

—Por favor — musite a penas con un hilo de voz por la emoción del momento.

Volvió a besar mi frente con emoción y con ese amor que siempre había tenido para mi.

—Bien mi vida, vuelvo enseguida voy a llamarlas para que me ayuden — me abrazo de nuevo fuertemente contra su pecho, luego comenzó a incorporarse y entonces el pánico se hizo presente en mi.

—No te vallas... — sentí el sabor amargo del miedo en mi voz.

Me observo con dolor, el entendía mis miedos.

—Princesa ya nunca mas me voy a ir, voy a estar junto a mi familia siempre. Por favor no estés así, no soporto ver ese miedo en tu mirada, te necesito bien — me tranquilizo pacientemente a pesar de sentir como su cuerpo temblaba a mi lado — vamos a hacer algo, te voy a tomar en brazos para llevarte al baño de abajo que es mas amplio y cómodo, necesitas estar relajada. Antes avisaremos a todos de lo que ocurre para que no estén preocupados ¿te parece princesa?

Asentí sonriendo.

—Te amo —susurre emocionada, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos brillaron aun mas.

—Yo también te amo princesa, no se como he podido dañarte tanto todo este tiempo... no me lo voy a perdonar jamas — su mirada y su dolor me decían que a pesar de todo el recordaba su anterior vida y también todo lo que había vivido estos meses tan doloroso para los dos.

—Edward... no llores, no estés así... ahora estas aquí y quiero que olvidemos todos esos malos momentos, hoy empieza nuestra nueva vida. Sentirte así hace que me olvide de todo y si quieres recordar algo recuerda el tiempo que hemos estado bien, felices y amándonos a pesar de no acordarte de mi... Edward lo superamos y nos volvimos a amar como antes, solo recuerda eso... La Fuerza Del Amor ha podido con todos los obstáculos que se nos han puesto en el camino — susurre inclinándome para dejar unos tiernos besos sobre esos labios que volvían para darme tanto.

Sus labios me devolvieron el tierno beso tierna y lentamente. Nuestro primer beso en nuestra nueva vida juntos ¿cuantas ya? Un beso lleno de malos recuerdos, de buenos, de dolor, amargura pero sobretodo de esperanzas, un nuevo mundo feliz se abría entre nosotros y esta vez seria para siempre.

Sentía el sabor amargo de ese beso, sentía el sabor del dolor mezclado con el amor y la felicidad del momento. Sus labios me besaban con esa ternura tan exquisita y delicada que el sabia, haciéndome sentir de nuevo tan amada y quería como en el primer día, como en aquel primer beso.

—Ven — susurro tomándome en brazos sonriendo sobre mis labios — te amo princesa, te amo tanto.

Me abrace a el emocionada, sus palabras sonaban bien de nuevo... trayendo toda esa felicidad que un día sin previo aviso nos habían arrebatado.

Con cuidado me sostuvo entre sus brazos, aun con lagrimas en los ojos ambos. Nos observábamos y nos parecía un sueño que nos estuviésemos observando con la misma mirada que antes. Cuando lleguemos a bajo todos los que estaban allí nos observaron de una forma extraña y entonces vi que Esme, Rosalie, Alice y mi padre lloraban, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper están a punto de hacerlo.

—¿Que sucede? — pregunte a Edward asustada mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

Su mirada se lleno de felicidad.

—Están felices princesa — dijo sonriéndome con calidez — ellos ya saben que estoy aquí recuperado... cuando los recuerdos han comenzado yo estaba donde tu me has dejado, iba a buscarte pero todo comenzaba... al final he gritado sin soportar el dolor de cabeza... todos han corrido hacia mi y entonces entre susurros les he confesado lo que me estaba ocurriendo... cuando me he sentido mejor he corrido hacia ti.

Mire de nuevo a todos, sonreí con afecto y emoción. Hoy todo parecía nuevo y extraño a la vez. Mi pobre Edward había sufrido hasta cuando comenzaba a recuperarse... ya todo estaba bien.

—Esme, Alice, Rosalie necesito vuestra ayuda — hablo Edward con cautela — Bella a roto aguas, aun no tiene contracciones pero me gustaría prepararla y acomodarla porque tal vez pronto comience, la necesito tranquila, no quiero verla mal.

—Pero aun no es el tiempo — hablo papa alarmado.

—Parece que no quiere esperar — sonrió Carlisle con emoción,

Rápidamente las mujeres se adelantaron hacia nosotros, ahora lloraban aun mas.

—Emmett vosotros cuidar de los bebes — mando Rosalie, luego al mirarnos me acaricio el cabello con ternura — ¿que hacemos Edward?

Edward aspiro nervioso mientras me observaba, en su cuerpo se notaba la tensión y los nervios por los que estaba pasando. No pude evitar hundir mi nariz en su cuello, mi hermoso Edward a mi lado. Los miedos por el parto ya no eran tan grandes, no si estaba el.

—Necesito que le preparéis un baño templado, ropa cómoda y que la cama este lista para cuando ella salga. Tenemos que mantener la calma, como Bella aun no ha comenzado con el parto vamos a estar aquí en casa, estar en el hospital la pondrá nerviosa y yo puedo cuidar de ella como doctor de igual manera. Voy a llamar a Benjamín, su ginecólogo para que todo este preparado en el hospital — hablaba muy pacientemente aunque sus manos y su cuerpo estuviesen temblando.

Rápidamente Alice, Esme y Rosalie se marcharon para preparar todo cuanto había dicho Edward. Los hombre nos siguieron hasta la sala, los bebes de Rosalie y Emmett dormían profundamente en sus respectivos carritos, cada día estaban mas hermoso.

Edward, con cuidado me sentó en el sofá y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda.

—¿Como te sientes? — se veía tan preocupado que nadie diría que era doctor.

—Algo incomoda por el liquido, pero estoy bien — lo tranquile tumbandome en el sofá con mi cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en mi en todo momento, los míos en los suyos sin romper esa magia.

—Quiero que estés así de tranquila — me tranquilizo acariciando mi cabello — lo estas haciendo muy bien princesa.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Recuerdas todo? — pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

—Todo mi vida, no es que lo recuerde, simplemente vuelvo a ser yo... me siento como antes, te siento como antes y dentro de mi esta todo lo que he vivido en la vida, sobretodo lo que he vivido contigo que es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado nunca — parecía melancólico, no podía evitar sentir pena por todo lo que había pasado — hemos pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... aquel día me sentía mas feliz que nunca, de verdad comenzaba a sentir que podríamos lograrlo, pero todo cambio tan rápido...

—Cuéntame que ocurrió ¿puedes? — necesitaba saber de sus labios como había sucedido todo.

Suspiro, supe que le costaba recordarlo, no porque no lo recordase bien... todo lo contrario.

—Acababa de despedirte y la verdad llevaba todo el día sintiendo una punzada extraña, pero no quise preocuparte — siempre apartándome de todo y soportando el la carga — en cuanto te marchaste ella llegó, me preguntó que donde estabas... princesa quería matarte. Le dije que te dejase pero ella no pretendía hacerlo y arranco el auto marchándose de allí. La seguí y cuando estuve a su lado me apunto con una pistola... mi vida por la vuestra... no lo pensé, no había nada que pensar pero entonces a lo lejos vislumbre a la policía, subí los cristales y acelere... ella fue mas rápida y choco contra mi auto.

Oh dios mio, cuanto había sufrido aquel día por protegerme una vez mas. Jamas en la vida tendría como pagarle todo lo que el había sacrificado por mi desde el mismo instante en que se comprometió a hacerlo. ¿Que hubiese sido de mi vida sin el? No quería ni pensarlo.

—Lo siento tanto mi vida — susurre temblorosa — siento todo lo que has tenido que sufrir a mi causa, siento tanto no haber sido capaz de romper con todo lo que tenia que ver con ella... desde un principio y habernos ahorrado tanto dolor, de lo debo todo... jamas podre tener lo suficiente para agradecerte tanto.

—Shhh, si tienes y ¿sabes como? Olvidemosno de todo sin pensar en lo ocurrido y vivir el presente disfrutando de cada segundo juntos. Tu eres la que me ha dado tanto, tu porque eres la razón de que yo este aquí, eres la razón de mi existir y sin ti no soy nada... nunca lo fui — su declaración de amor me hizo volver a llorar, cuando había anhelado a mi Edward. Mi fuerza y mis ganas de vivir, el — prométeme que al menos hoy no vas a pensar en eso, solo piensa que pronto estará aquí nuestra bebita esperando por el amor que tenemos que darle ¿vale mi vida?

—Si — claro que si, no tenia caso volver al pasado y menos en un día como hoy — te amo.

—Yo también te amo — la intensidad de su voz, de su mirada, de sus manos me hicieron sentir la tranquilidad que necesitaba — ahora descansa mientras que se te prepara todo princesa.

Cerré los ojos agotadas por las emociones. Edward ya estaba recuperado algo que no era capaz de asimilar, todo había sido tan precipitado y me era imposible reaccionar ante ese echo. Me sentía en una nube por la felicidad que me suponía sentir a mi Edward, al hombre del que yo me enamore un día, ese hombre que daba su vida por mi a cada segundo sin pedir nada a cambio ¿podía amarlo mas? No lo creía posible. Luego también me tenia en un estado se schok saber que mi bebe iba a nacer de un día para otro, por mas que había intentado hacerme a la idea meses atrás, ahora que llegaba el momento me sentía superada. Muchas emociones, muchas sensaciones mezcladas en un solo día.

—Princesa —abrí los ojos rápidamente para encontrarme con su mirada llena de miedo — se que estas agotada pero aguanta un poco mas, cuando estés lista te puedes dormir antes de que todo el proceso comience.

—Solo pensaba — sonreí acariciando mi vientre. A pesar de todo parecía que el bebe estaba relajado.

Edward asintió y rápidamente sus manos fueron hasta mi vientre también y lo acaricio con una emoción que hizo que me sintiese abrumada.

—Parece tranquila — susurró tembloroso.

—O tranquilo — sonreí contradiciendolo — ¿te defraudaría que fuese niño?

—Jamas — afirmo con rotundidad — pero tengo la certeza que es niña, ya lo sabes mi cielo.

Papa, Jasper y Emmett observaban la escena sonriendo.

—Edward ya esta listo el baño — dijo Alice entrando en la sala — Rosalie y mama están preparando la habitación y también le prepararemos un tila para que esta tranquila ahora que aun puede.

Los nervios que parecían estar tranquilos o dormidos comenzaban a hacerse presente. Me daba pánico el momento de dar a luz ¿y si algo no salia bien? ¿y si yo no sabia hacerlo? Esos miedos me habían acompañado durante todo el embarazo y ahora que llegaba el momento me asustaban aun mas.

—Shhh tranquila — susurro Edward cargándome en brazos. Una vez mas el entendía mis miedos, lo sabia porque tenia la certeza que también eran los suyos.

Me cargo de nuevo con paciencia, sin dejar de besar mi frente y sin dejar de susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras en todo momento. Cuando lleguemos al baño, Rosalie se encontraba allí.

—Edward ¿necesitas ayuda para desvestirla? — sus ojos brillaban de una forma hermosa, se notaba su cariño hacia mi en ese momento.

—Si Rosalie y gracias. Bella parece que ahora se siente mas agotada y la noto mas dedil — quise protestar pero Edward tenia razón, me sentía agotada emocional y físicamente.

Con cuidado y paciencia ambos empezaron a desnudarme, soltaron mi cabello y finalmente me ayudaron a entrar en la bañera.

—Estoy fuera por si me necesitáis — dijo Rosalie saliendo del baño.

Relajándome me deje caer hacia atrás sintiendo la tranquilidad del momento, el agua cubría todo mi cuerpo y era una sensación muy relajante.

—Te voy a lavar el cabello mi vida — asentí incorporarme un poco dejándome mimar por el, sabia como hacerlo — le he dicho a Jasper que llame a Benjamín para que le avise sobre lo que pasando. No tienes que estar preocupada por que se valla a adelantar, ella ya esta fuerte y sana para estar con nosotros.

Sabia que trataba de relajarme con sus palabras mientras masajeaba y lavaba mi cabello.

—Te ves tan callada que se que estas asustada, veo el miedo en tus ojos pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo en todo momento princesa. Todo va a salir bien, no te voy a mentir... yo también estoy asustado porque las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para nosotros, pero ya todo a pasado mi vida, ya vamos a estar bien, felices y tranquilos — asentí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sus miedos eran los míos, nuestra vida juntos la mayor parte había sido dolor y ahora en este momento esos miedos estaban presente.

—Ya varias veces hemos podido comprobar la fortaleza de nuestro bebe y esta vez sera igual — continuaba con voz melancólica haciendo que me sintiese mas tranquila — ¿aun no nos decidimos con los nombres?

Sonreí ¿de cuantas formas iba a tratar tranquilizarme y sacar varios temas para hacerme olvidar?

—Me gusta Nahuel si es niño ¿a ti? — me gire un poco para mirarlo, me sonreía con calidez.

—Es muy bonito ¿podría elegir yo si es niña? — preguntó emocionado. Rápidamente asentí, sabia la ilusión que le hacia — me gusta Nessie.

Era hermoso, si.

—Es precioso — susurre atrayendolo hacia mi para darle un delicado beso en los labios.

El me devolvió el beso con ternura, con amor y con mucho cariño. Un beso entrañable y hermoso que me hacia estremecer, un beso de los de mi Edward. Luego continuo enjabonando mi cabello, mi cuerpo. Todo de forma paciente y cálida, sus manos temblaban y mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

—E-Edward — susurre temblorosa cuando sentí un dolor intenso en los ovarios.

—¿Ya empieza? — pregunto alarmado. Asentí cerrando los ojos para soportar el dolor — shhh tranquila, tranquila... Vamos a sacarte, secarte y vestirte... tranquila.

Asentí aspirando, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, pero ya mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Estaba asustada y aterrada por las próximas horas, no era capaz de controlar los temblores, mucho menos el llanto.

—Tengo miedo — susurre buscando su mirada cuando el me sacaba de la bañera.

—No, no princesa... lo vas a hacer muy bien, lo se. Tu eres valiente y fuerte shhh tranquila — musitaba abrazándome con fuerzas sobre su pecho — tenemos que saber cada cuanto tiempo son las contracciones, así que cada vez que venga una me avisas ¿esta bien?

—S-si — volvió a observarme y su rostro cambio.

—No llores cariño...shhh todo va a salir bien, lo prometo princesa — asentí temblorosa mientras el me secaba las lagrimas con delicadeza — piensa en su carita, piensa que estoy aquí... en unos días vamos a estar los tres en casa, sin poder dormir por las noches... todo sera perfecto.

No pude evitar sonreirle, era tan atento que me desarmaba aun en los momentos mas angustiosos

—Voy a sentir dolor... mucho — gemí asustada.

—Si sigues queriendo un parto natural y sin epidural sabes que un poco... puedes hacerlo mi vida, tu decides — asentí tratando de tranquilizarme.

Yo deseaba un parto natural aunque tuviese que pasar unos infinitos dolores, pero quería sentir todos los momentos del parto aunque fuesen dolorosos.

—Bueno vamos a prepárate, luego veremos todo eso — me rodeo con sus brazos y me llevo hasta el dormitorio para comenzar los primeros preparativos de ese momento tan emocionante y aterrador a la vez.

**POV EDWARD**

La angustia me iba a matar. Ahora ya estábamos en el hospital, Bella había comenzado a dilatar aunque lentamente y ahora estaba de cinco centímetro de dilatación. El momento se acercaba, sus sollozos se hacían mas intensos y sus dolores también, el saber que no podía hacer nada para calmarla me estaba matando.

—Princesa por favor tranquilízate — se retorcía sobre la cama — Benjamín dice que esto va lentamente... tienes que aguantar un poco mas...

—No puedo... — sollozo con angustia.

Nervioso por no poder hacer nada comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, desesperado por que todo acabase ya.

—Hijo tu también te tienes que tranquilizar — dijo mi madre a mi lado. Ella, Alice y Rosalie no la dejaban sola — la vas a poner mas nerviosa ¿porque no sales un poco? Necesitas despejarte, estaremos aquí cuidando de ella.

—Nooo — grito Bella asustada — no te vallas...

Me encamine de nuevo junto a ella tomando sus manos para tranquilizarla, se veía tan asustada y horrorizada por todo que se me partía el alma. Su rostro estaba hinchado de tanto llorar, unas ojeras marcaban con crueldad su mirada y sus grititos de dolor era agonizantes.

—Shhh, shhh estoy aquí — acaricie su mejilla y su vientre — le voy a decir a Benjamín que te vuelva a revisar, tal vez estés avanzando.

Ella asintió temblorosa, su hermosa carita cubierta del sudor decían lo que ella estaba pasando. Me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Si puede, yo mismo pasaría por todo eso para aliviarla del dolor.

—¿Podéis llamarlo? — pregunte a Rosalie, Alice y mama que observaban con angustia todo. Mama salio rápidamente.

.

Horas mas tarde Bella continuaba igual, aun peor. Ya comenzaba a estar muy cerca, su dilatación ya era de siete centímetros y solo faltaban tres para que el parto comenzara definitivamente, pero la agonía de la espera era insoportable.

—Edward... ya no soporto mas... siento que me voy a partir... en dos — gemía retorciéndose sin control.

Mi pobre princesa, que día tan duro para ella, tantas emociones...

—Bella deja que te pongan un calmante — suplique besando sus manos que apretaban a las mía fuertemente, causado por su dolor — estoy asustado y preocupado me duele tanto verte así. ¿Que puedo hacer mi vida, que puedo hacer?

—Estar a mi lado... con eso me calmas... — su brazos me rodearon con desesperación haciendo que quedase inclinada sobre ella.

Bese su frente, sus ojos, sus mejilla y sus labios con ternura, mi pequeña era tan valiente.

—Eres una campeona, te amo mucho mi vida — la acaricie para tranquilizarla — ya queda poco, lo estas haciendo muy bien, muy bien.

Pareció tranquila unos minutos mientras yo limpiaba su frente, pero de repente se incorporo bruscamente.

—Edward... ¡aiii! duele mas... ayúdame... ayúdame... — la bese, la abrace, la consolé para tratar de calmarla sintiéndome un miserable por todo lo que estaba haciéndole pasar.

—¿¡Donde esta Benjamín!? Maldita sea... — maldecí agobiado llamándolo por enésima vez.

Alice entro y en compañía de ella estaba al fin Benjamín. Nos pidió que abandonásemos la sala para explorar a Bella pero yo no quise hacerlo de nuevo. Ella apretaba mi mano con fuerzas, descargando su dolor mientras el ginecólogo la exploraba, trataba de aguantar sus quejidos de dolor mordiéndose los labios. Su mirada llena de miedo se perdió en la mía y me sentí desesperado sin saber que hacer, me sentía tan impotente por la situación.

—Edward voy a prepara el quirofano, en unos segundos los enfermeros la trasladan. Ya esta de nueve centímetros esto ya esta — suspire dejando que mis pulmones se vaciasen al saber que todo acabaría pronto.

—Gracias Benjamín — lo despedí cuando el se iba y corrí rápidamente para abrazar a Bella — princesa ya estamos... shh todo va a acabar ya mismo y veremos la cara de nuestro bebe.

—Si — sonriendo entre quejidos — ¿e-entras conmigo v-verdad?

—Por supuesto que si — la sentía tan asustada que se me partía el alma — tienes que hacer todo lo que se te diga. Lo vas a hacer muy bien, ya te queda muy poco, solo falta el ultimo paso.

Ella asentía entre dolores, apretando mi mano y tratando de no gritar, se veía tan vulnerable y valiente a la vez.

.

Ya en el quirofano la cosa parecía ir mas deprisa. Bella comenzaba a empujar aunque cada vez la sentía mas débil, mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por toda la tensión que estábamos soportando.

—Vamos, ya queda poco Isabella — Benjamín la trataba de tranquilizar al igual que yo, pero Bella ya no podía mas — venga empuja.

—N-no p-puedo — susurro frustrada.

—Mi vida tranquila, vamos ya casi se le ve la cabeza — ella asintió y tras un grito desgarrado de dolor, empujo fuertemente — muy bien, muy bien princesa.

Al mirar ahí, se veía la cabecita de nuestro bebe y no pude evitar llorar como un niño pequeño cuando Bella empujo varias veces y finalmente tras su ultimo grito, nuestro bebe estaba en el mundo.

Con las manos temblorosas la saque y observe a una hermosa niña, nuestra niña.

—Es Nessie, Bella — se la acerque llorando sin poder creer el maravilloso regalo que había llegado a nuestras vidas. Bella al verla sonrió agotada y sollozo de felicidad.

—Dámela — pidió devilmente. Cuando se la di y las tuve a las dos antes mi fue el momento mas hermoso del mundo — es preciosa.

Bella lloraba como jamas la había visto antes. Llorando me abrace a ellas, a mi familia.

—Mi vida ya paso, ya paso. Te amo, te amo, gracias por darme a esta niña Isabella... gracias por todo mi cielo — sentí sus besos debiles sobre mi rostro y al incorporarme supe que algo no estaba bien.

—Dámela princesa, le voy a cortar el cordón — pedí con tranquilidad para que no notase mi estado de nerviosismo, ella sin protestar la soltó... gesto que confirmaba que algo ocurría.

Al mirar a Benjamín confirme mis miedos.

—¡¿Que ocurre?! — pregunte alarmado. Pero no me hizo falta ver mucho mas — dios mio, se esta desangrando...

—Edward tranquilo, a veces pasa — NO, no a mi mujer.

Rápidamente solté a Nessie a la enfermera que se encontraba con nosotros y con la ayuda de Benjamín comenzamos a curar y a taponar la herida. Bella lentamente cerraba sus ojos, con débiles y tristes gemidos.

—Isabella, abre los ojos mi vida — susurre aterrado tomando su cara entre mis manos — Benjamín sigue tu, necesito mantenerla despierta.

Benjamín asintió y junto con algunos doctores comenzaron a curarla. Pero Bella parecía tan débil e inerte que sentí que me desgarraba en dos.

—Mi niña, no me dejes por favor — suplique llorando — te amo, te necesito a mi lado mi chiquita.

—Edward, se ha desmayado pero esta bien. Tranquilízate por favor — ¡no podía!

Bella ya a penas gemía, no se movía y no abría sus ojos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no, todo esto no podía estar pasando.

—Edward por aquí todo esta controlado — pero su pulso ya no era el mismo.

—No esta bien ¡necesito reanimarla! — grite desesperado,

Rápidamente Benjamín se puso junto a ella. Bella no volvía en si y su pulso continuaba bajo, todo era una agonía me estaba sintiendo morir.

—Princesa por favor, vuelve a mi... vuelve a mi — solloce sobre su pecho.

—Edward tranquilo, todo esta bien... solo esta dedil, nada mas. Te has asustado mas de la cuenta, Isabella a echo mucho esfuerzo y por eso a ocurrido esto, se le bajo la presión y por eso se ha desmayado, pero no le va a ocurrir nada — pero ya nada me tranquilizaba, no hasta ver a mi princesa despierta.

**POV BELLA**

La cabeza me iba a estallar, la presión en mi pecho me consumía y los dolores en el cuerpo eran insoportable. Aun ausente había oído como los médicos decían que todo estaba bien, los llantos incesables de Edward, pero no podía moverme, no podía consolarlo y eso me estaba destruyendo. Todo estaba bien, pero me sentía débil y entonces entendí los miedos de Edward ¿cuanto nos había salido algo bien? Pocas veces y el pensaba que esta seria una mas, pero todo estaba bien y lo había estado, pero su miedo había podido con el.

Lloro sobre mi pecho entre gritos y palabras de amor, hasta que sintió que mi pulso volvía a la normalidad y besó cada parte de mi rostro con desesperación, luego ya no sentí nada mas.

.

Sus caricias me hicieron volver a sentirme bien. Sin abrir los ojos supe era el quien me acariciaba con esa ternura mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre mis manos. Ya me sentía algo mejor y necesitaba explicarle que todo estaba como debía de estar, necesitaba calmar su pánico.

—Edward — apenas reconocí mi voz. Rápidamente levanto la mirada hacia mi, el dolor estaba marcado en cada parte de su rostro.

—Isabella — lloro abrazándome con desesperación — creí que te perdía, sentí que te perdía... te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Shhh Edward, no ha sido nada... te he oído en todo momento...— me abrace fuertemente contra el — tranquilo mi vida, tus nervios han podido contigo.

Sentí que se relajaba.

—¿De verdad estas bien princesa? — pregunto sin soltarme. Mi pobre esposo, no aguantaría otro parto así.

—Claro que si, no te mentiría y lo sabes — susurre acariciando su espalda.

Nos quedamos aferrados el uno en el otro, superando todos nuestros miedos, todo el dolor, ya todo había acabado.

—¿Donde esta Nessie? — pregunte. Edward levanto su mirada y a pesar de todo me sonrió.

—Ahora te la traen, esta muy bien princesa — asentí con las lagrimas por las mejilla — es hermosa y fuerte.

Lo aparte un poco de mi para verlo mejor y le sonreí emocionada.

—Una niña — el sonrió — tu princesa, no te has equivocado.

—Se parece a ti — acaricio mi mejilla.

No era verdad. Aun recordaba su hermosa carita... tan tierna y pequeña, se parecía a su papa.

—No es verdad, la recuerdo y es igual a ti — negó riendo con la cabeza — nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo.

—Lo se — apoyo su frente sobre la mía — te amo Bella, te amo tanto...

—Yo también te amo — cogí su rostro entre mis manos y tiernamente pose mis labios sobre los suyos.

Sus labios rápidamente me besaron con anhelo, nuestros miedos comenzaban a disiparse a media que el beso se hacia mas intenso y hermoso. Su lengua saboreaba cada rincón de mi boca como si fuese la primera vez, su aliento era tan cálido como siempre y sus labios se sentían salado por tantas lagrimas bebidas. Por esa razón lo bese con mas intensidad, demostrándole que estaba mas viva que nunca y que no había motivos para que se sintiese así. Sin dudarlo me devolvió en beso con el mismo sentimiento, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas y alegres por estar unidas de nuevo, como seria siempre ahora.

—Felicidades mama — sonrió sobre mis labios. Un fuerte nudo de felicidad se instalo en mi pecho... _**mama.**_

Busque su mirada ilusionada.

—Felicidades papa — murmure devolviendole el gesto, suspiro y se aparto sonriendo.

Parecía tan emocionado... _**mama y papa..**_.

—Me has dado algo tan grande mi vida, no tengo palabras para describir lo unido que me siento a ti por darme a ese ser tan maravilloso que ocupara cada segundo de nuestras vidas — todo lo decía sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla y sonreírme ilusionado.

—A ti, siempre gracias a ti todo a sido posible — no podía ser mas feliz — lo hemos conseguido Edward.

Asintió con una inmensa sonrisa. Ahora si, teníamos toda una vida por delante para disfrutar de esa felicidad.

—Les voy a decir a todos que pueden pasar y te voy a traer a Nessie, a nuestra niña — asentí con un nudo en la garganta, nuestra hija... una hija de una amor tan fuerte como puro.

Antes de salir me lleno de un sin fin de besos llenos de amor y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros lo vi salir. Cuando salio, mi mente se lleno de recuerdos.

La vuelta de Edward.

Sus besos y abrazos de nuevo.

El dolor punzante cuando rompí aguas.

El dolor y la desesperación del momento.

El duro pero hermoso momento del parto.

La cara de mi Nessie.

El llanto desgarrador de Edward.

Tantas emociones, tanto miedo, tanto dolor y ahora tanta felicidad en un solo día ¡quería gritarlo!

—Hola — susurro mi padre asomando su cabeza.

—Papa — solloce de emoción abandonándome a sus brazos — papa estoy bien, Edward... ¿ya has visto a Nessie?

Mi padre llorando asintió estrechándome entre sus brazos.

—Es muy bonita, tiene unos ojos hermosos... a pesar de adelantarse a pesado 2,850 kg y a medido 50 cm — sonreí ante ese nuevo dato para mi. Mi pequeña ya en el mundo, no podía creerlo.

—Ya quiero verla de nuevo — fue mas una suplica, a pesar de saber que Edward ya me la iba a traer.

—Le voy a decir el tío Harry, Sue y a toda la familia Cullen que entren — asentí, los necesitaba a todos.

Cuando papa salio, sonreí. Nessie Cullen Swan, mi nena que había venido a la vida el 10 de Septiembre, tres días antes de mi cumpleaños, el mejor regalo de todos.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir todos me observaron con inquietud, sonriendo abrí mis brazos para ellos, esta era mi familia.

—Gracias a dios Bella — susurro Esme emocionada.

Junto con ella todo fueron diciendo palabras que hacían que se me encogiese el corazón_**... pensábamos lo peor, estas aquí, lo hemos pasado tan mal, todo se ha vuelto tan confuso...**_Edward había asustado a todo el mundo, un papa primerizo... mi pobre Edward tan asustado siempre por mi.

Sonreí a todos y les hice saber lo bien que me sentía. Les explique que al parecer Edward se había dejado arrastrar por el pánico y había visto cosas donde no las había asustado por la situación. Alice y Rosalie no se apartaron aun así de mi, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraba Edward con nuestra hija en brazos envuelta en una mantita rosa.

—Nessie — solloce cuando Edward la entrego a mis brazos muy emocionado. En su rostro se reflejaba el orgullo de ser papa.

Tan perfecta, tan bonita, tan chiquita no pude evitar abrazarme a ella llorando de felicidad, besando cada parte de su tierna carita, era madre... madre de esa hermosa niña que había demostrado ser tan fuerte como el amor de sus papas.

—Edward — solloce sonriendole para que se uniese a nosotras en nuestro abrazo — gracias mi vida, gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso.

—A ti mi cielo... vuelvo a vivir gracias a ti y a todo lo que me has dado... nuestra Nessie mi cielo... nuestra niña — asentí sonriendo y nos observamos llorando con emoción y amor sin poder creer que fuésemos felices y que nuestra querida y esperada niña estuviese ya con nosotros.

Bajo la mirada de nuestras respectivas familias, nos abrazamos los dos rodeando a nuestra preciosa niña, nuestra razón de existir ahora, la que sin duda seria el centro de nuestras vida.

Todos aplaudieron muy bajito, observando a La familia Cullen Swan.

* * *

Hermosas mias! ya un nuevo capitulo y os tengo que decir que lo publico con sentimientos encontrados ya que aunque el capitulo es bonito estamos mas cerca de acabar y no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al mirar atras en cada cap de la historia, pero bueno... todo comienzo tiene un final y este ya esta muy cerca.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo en todo este tiempo de verdad, ha sido algo importante para mi y espero seguir contando con vosotros en lo poco que queda. Gracias a lectores, a personas que me dejas sus reviews, alertas, favoritos a todos de verdad, mil gracias y besos.

Gracias a los que me siguen en DiarioTwilight y a mis preciosas chicas de FB, os adoro!

Ustedes me dicen si merezco reviews, lo espero emocionada, besotes gigantes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 : Capitulo 34 . Nuevos y grandes cambios.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

**CAPITULO 34 – NUEVOS Y GRANDES CAMBIOS.**

**POV BELLA**

Después de un día tan intenso el diez de septiembre acababa por fin, ya todos se habían marchado y solo quedaba yo con mi hermosa niña en los brazos, Edward había salido a acompañar a toda la familia.

—Eres preciosa — susurré acariciando su mejilla.

Se veía tan chiquita e indefensa que no quería soltarla jamas. Por el problema del sangrado no había podio darle el pecho, el propio ginecólogo lo había recomendado. Me sentía triste al tomar una decisión así pero de igual manera ya nada ensombrecía mi día, ahora la felicidad era completa.

—Hola — susurró Edward bajito cuando entraba para no despertar a Nessie.

—Hola — sonreí alzando mi mano para que se sentase a mi lado — te ves cansado.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy duro princesa — confesó besando mis manos — he sentido tanto miedo Isabella...

—Shhh ya paso — trate de tranquilizarlo — Solo tenemos que mirar a Nessie y todo ese dolor se borrará... Edward ahora somos felices.

Emocionado se levantó y pegó su frente a la mía.

—Si princesa, ella es el ángel que nos faltaba — se ilumino su mirada cuando la observó — Es tan hermosa como tu.

—No voy a contrariarte esta vez, nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo — ambos sonreímos, siempre seria así.

—Te ves hermosa como mama, pareces diferente — me sentía diferente, aunque a penas comenzaba a disfrutar de Nessie.

—Estoy como en una nube — confesé acariciándolo con la mano que tenia libre — tu, Nessie... no puedo pedir mas.

Edward asintió besando mi mano. Aun no me podía creer que lo tuviese conmigo como siempre, ahora parecía que nunca se había ido, que nada malo había sucedido. El amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro era mas fuerte que todo eso y lo íbamos a superar juntos.

—Se que me has extrañado mucho — susurró buscando mi mirada — quiero que sepas que lo siento tanto... aun siento la sensación que sentía cuando estaba perdido, aun puedo ver en mi mente todo el dolor que te he causado, las imágenes pasan una y tras vez delante de mi... sobretodo aquel maldito día donde...

—No Edward, no lo digas — tire de el para que nos abrazara a Nessie y a mi sobre su pecho, al momento sus brazos nos rodeaba con ternura — no eras tu mi vida, ademas esas cosas ya están en el olvido, no quiero que te estés atormentando cada día... no ahora que todo esta bien.

—¿Me has perdonado? — preguntó y aunque no veía su mirada, en su voz vislumbre el miedo.

—Mi vida no tengo nada que perdonarte, te he amado durante ese tiempo tan difícil para los dos y se que tu también lo has echo — me aparte un poco de nuevo buscando su mirada — Edward te amo y esos miedos por todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en este tiempo los vamos a superar... ahora tenemos toda una vida para ello, para comprobar que todo a pasado, para comprobar que si puede ser.

De sus ojos brotaron unas lagrimas.

—¿Como pude olvidarme de ti princesa, como pude? — me dolía verlo tan atormentado — de nuestro amor... de mi niña ¿como he podido?

—Por favor, por favor Edward no llores — supliqué limpiando sus lagrimas — míranos la familia que somos, hoy en un día feliz... olvidemos el pasado mi vida, solo consigue dañarnos y ahora que te he vuelto a recuperar no quiero perderte a causa de los miedos...

—No, no, claro que no — dijo acariciando mi mejilla — mi vida lo siento, siento hacerte pasar estos momentos a veces.

—Hablemos de otra cosa — dije mirando a Nessie para que el también la mirase — parece tranquila ¿nos dejara dormir en las noches?

Edward sonrió y al mirar a nuestro bebe su expresión cambio. Ternura, amor, orgullo y tantas cosas así se veía en su mirada al observarla.

—Mi princesita... aun no puedo creer que este aquí — sentí ganas de llorar de emoción al ver como miraba y mimaba a nuestra pequeña — sera el centro de nuestra vida.

—Sin duda — estuve de acuerdo con el — a tres días de mi cumpleaños, es el mejor regalo.

—A cinco de nuestro aniversario — sonrió Edward con ternura — este año tienes el mejor regalo... había reservado en un restaurante para nuestro aniversario, pero ahora que esta Nessie ¿te apetece ir?

Me acerque a sus labios y los besé de manera tierna, siempre se preocupaba por la situación sin importarle nada el mismo.

—Claro que si, gente no va a faltar que se quieran quedar con Nessie — dije acariciando su mejilla — no quiero que descuidemos la pareja, podemos tener tiempo para todo y aunque ella sea ahora el centro de nuestras vidas, también tenemos que tener tiempo para nosotros y para nuestro amor.

Una sonrisa hermosa surco por su rostro.

—Eres tan madura para tu edad, princesa. Ya se que la vida te ha echo madurar mas deprisa, pero siempre los has sido... al menos en esos dos años que yo estuve... — se calló avergonzado.

—Espiándome — termine la frase por el acariciando sus labios — es de lo que mas me arrepiento: de no haberme olvidado de todo, de no hablarte cuando debería de haberlo echo, de no amarte antes...

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi, buscando conexión con los míos. Entonces de nuevo me maraville por todo lo que me decía su mirada, un brillo especial brillaba en ella como aquel primer día que se me declaró en el hospital. Nada había cambiado, había tanta ternura en cada uno de sus gestos, de sus palabras cómplices, era tan hermoso tener a un hombre así a mi lado.

—Mi vida, tu misma lo has dicho antes. Aquí comienza todo, tenemos toda una vida para ver que esta vez es para siempre — su voz era tan intensa como su mirada — tal vez estemos asustados por lo imposible que nos parece que al fin nuestras vidas van en el camino adecuado para ser felices, pero juntos podremos con esos miedos.

—Lo se — afirme sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos — lo se porque eres lo mas importante en mi vida junto a nuestra hija, lo se porque jamas me has dejado caer a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido y simplemente lo se porque te amo y es imposible amar mas de lo que ya te amo.

—Mi Bella — susurró emocionado acunando mi cara entre sus manos — siempre has sido y seras mi Bella, te amo tanto mi vida... juntos mi cielo vamos a lograr la vida que tanto hemos anhelado, que tanto deseamos. La luz brilla de nuevo para nosotros y mirando a nuestro ángel me doy cuenta que nos queda tanto por vivir, te amo.

Emocionada por sus palabras me apoye en el como tantas veces lo había echo. Dejando que me cuidase, que mimase y sobretodo que me amase como solo el podía hacerlo. Claro que nos quedaba mucho por vivir, veríamos crecer a Nessie, tendríamos mas hijos... la vida seria hermosa con ellos a mi lado y ahora si la íbamos a vivir como nos merecíamos, disfrutando de cada segundo de ella.

**POV EDWARD**

Al sentir la cama fría y vacía me desvele rápidamente. Bella no estaba, no se encontraba en la cama. Rápidamente me levante y me puse el pijama para salir en su busca. Cada día amanecíamos juntos en casa con nuestra pequeña Nessie que no dormía demasiado bien, pero aun así nada ensombrecía nuestro día a día. Los miedos quedaban atrás, con lo días íbamos aprendiendo que ya no había mas dolor, que ya no había mas miedos, que simplemente era tiempo de disfrutar de nuestra familia y de nuestro amor.

El día de nuestro aniversario nos hicimos esa promesa. Ya no miraríamos atrás, no al menos para recordar lo malo vivido y esa promesa se cumplía cada día. Amanecer con mis princesas era lo mas hermoso que me había pasado en la vida, no cambia por nada cada segundo vividos con ellas; noches en velas, llantos incesantes de Nessie a causa de su obsecion por la comida... sonreí, cada día esta mas preciosa, al igual que su mama. Bella era mucho mas de lo que yo alguna vez había soñado, cada día me mimaba , me demostraba su cariño, confianza y amor amor por mi, no podía amarla mas.

Al llegar abajo, la encontré en la sala cantando una nana a Nessie. Ya la princesita de la casa tenia dos meses recién cumplidos, era algo glotona, algo llorona y sobretodo algo mimada.

—Buenos días princesa — Bella me sonrió rápidamente — ¿porque no me has despertado?

—No es necesario mi vida, ya lo haces cada día y necesitas descansar un poco — su mirada se volvió de nuevo a Nessie — esta hermosura no duerme bien, pero tu no tienes que seguir pasando por eso.

—Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? — una risita dulce escapo de sus labios.

Me senté a su lado y me acurruque con ellas como solíamos hacer en las madrugadas, cuando lográbamos calmar algo a Nessie.

—Se te ve cansada ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? — ella acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.

—Un poco, pero no te preocupes Edward me encuentro muy bien. Levantarme cada día y veros es la mayor felicidad para mi, todo lo demás no importa — besé su frente con dulzura — Alice me ha llamado para preguntarme si puedo ir con ella para la ultima prueba del traje.

—¿Es hoy? — Alice y Jasper daban el paso y se casaban el uno de Diciembre.

—Si, estamos a quince de Noviembre y ya esta todo listo, pero Alice a perdido algo de peso por los nervios y habrá que darle el ultimo retoque — asentí abrazándola con ternura — sobre las tres ella vendrá a recogerme, vamos Rosalie, Esme, Nessie y yo.

—¿Llevas a Nessie? Puede quedarse conmigo — la princesita comenzaba a moverse.

—Quiero sacarla a pasear un poco, sobretodo como Rose va a dejar a los niños en casa. Tu madre y ella se mueren de ganas por jugar con esta muñequita — sonreímos al tiempo que Nessie comenzaba a quejarse, parecía tener un reloj porque no perdía una sola toma de su hora para comer — toma cógela, voy a prepararle el biberón.

Con cuidado Bella me la paso en brazos y comencé a cantarle una nana, una nana que sonaba en mi cabeza desde hace unos días cada vez que la miraba. Nessie me observaba, tal vez podría pensar que yo estaba loco pero su cara al oír la nana era diferente, parecía mas relajada y tranquila... parecía gustarle.

Unos minutos mas tarde Bella volvió observándonos con una la mirada muy tierna, era tan hermosa.

—¿Y esa nana? — me paso el biberón y comencé a dárselo a Nessie — nunca antes te he odio cantarla.

Era la primera vez que la tarareaba en voz alta.

—No lo se, supongo que la he compuesto para ella. La melodía suena en mi cabeza cuando la miro — Bella nos observo emocionada, desde que que era mama estaba mas sensible — ¿te gusta?

—Es preciosa — sonrió besando mi mejilla — ¿te importa si voy recogiendo la casa? ahora que Nessie esta tranquila comiendo.

—Si quieres lo hago yo cuando acabe, puedes dormir un rato si lo deseas— mi princesa rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Tu descansa mi vida que yo cuido de ti — sonrió inclinándose para dejar un tierno sobre mis labios — te amo mucho.

—Te amo mucho — dije disfrutando del beso antes que se marchase.

Al verla andar recordé que tan solo hacia dos meses que había dado a luz, pero la verdad no lo parecía. Su figura estaba igual que antes de quedar embarazada, estaba igual o mas hermosa, mas madura aun si se podía, muy responsable cada día con la casa, comida y con nosotros. Era perfecta como mama y como esposa, no podía pedirle mas a la vida.

Cada día un nuevo amanecer con ellas era maravilloso. Nos levantamos temprano y dábamos el desayuno a Nessie, luego desayunábamos nosotros, recogíamos un poco la casa y nos íbamos a pasear. El trabajo en el hospital lo había dejado apartado temporalmente, después de todo lo ocurrido mi familia estaba por encima de todo y lo demás seria para mas tarde.

Con Bella todo era perfecto. Nuestra relación iba mejor que nunca, cada noche hacíamos el amor con la misma pasión que el primer día y nuestras miradas se iluminaban por el otro del amor que nos teníamos. La convivencia era perfecta y tranquila, Bella nunca se quejaba y yo hacia todo por complacerla.

Asi los días se habían sucedido desde que salimos del hospital, ahora nos parecía mentira al mirar a Nessie y ver con la rapidez que crecía. Mi experiencia como padre era algo que me emocionaba cada día, mirar a Nessie y saber que había florecido del amor que nos teníamos Bella y yo era sorprendente, también lo era la forma en la que me obsesionaba por protegerla, mi princesita sin duda había dado gran luz a nuestras vidas haciéndonos disfrutas de cada día junto a ella.

Cuando acabe de darle su biberón, le cambie el pañal y la acosté en su carrito.

—Que descanses princesita mía — mi niña... aun no podía creer que fuese padre, era el sentimiento mas hermoso y profundo del mundo.

Cuando sentí que no se movía, decidí dejarla descansar y fui a buscar a Bella. Tarareaba mientras arreglaba nuestra cama, mi hermosa esposa.

—Parece feliz Señora Cullen — Bella rápidamente corrió hacia mi brazos sonriendo.

—Lo soy Señor Cullen — coqueteo antes de besar mis labios.

Al instante abrí mis labios para ella devolviendole el beso tan cálido que me regalaba. Sus labios se movieron al ritmo de los míos en una danza lenta y atrevida, mi cuerpo ya moría por tocarla y disfrutar de nuevo de ella. Sin poder controlar mis instintos comencé a acariciarle el pecho, un jadeo silencioso broto de los labios de Bella, rápidamente se aferró a mi cuerpo con anhelo.

—¿Nos damos una ducha rápida? — pregunte acelerado.

—Si... sube a Nessie por si llora para que la podamos oír... aunque recién comida tardara en despertarse — ronroneo sobre mis labios.

—No tardo — dije lamiendo por ultima vez su labio antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Acelerado llegue, recogí a Nessie y la deje en nuestra habitación. Parecía tranquila al menos por algún tiempo, rápidamente entre al baño dejando la puerta abierta del baño para oír la Nessie si se ponía quisquillosa. Bella se encontraba en la ducha completamente desnuda, haciendo posturitas seductoras al verme.

—Isabella — regañe sonriente desnudándome con rapidez para entrar junto a ella.

Cuando me desnude, rápidamente corrí y entre con ella, Bella rio alegremente. Como adoraba el sonido de su risa, en los últimos dos meses ese sonido se oía a diario, a cada hora, a cada minuto.

—Date la vuelta princesa, te voy a enjabonar la espalda — con una sonrisa picarona se volteo dándome una vista perfecta de su tan torneado cuerpo ¿podía ser mas perfecta?

Lentamente comencé a acariciarle la espalda con suaves caricias y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía ante ese contacto, un gemido involuntario escapaba de sus labios. Le masajee los hombros con sensualidad, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos desde su nuca hasta la base de su garganta.

—Edward... — gimió cuando sintió que mi cuerpo se rozaba con ella, cuando sintió el roce de mi pene con sus nalgas.

Frustrado por sentirla por completo mi mano fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo, ambos gemimos ante la primera caricia en el. Hambriento por ella comencé a acariciarla, mientras ella me torturaba rozándose contra mi cuerpo. La acaricie con mas desesperación, loco por que tuviese un orgasmo entre mis brazos, para luego darle otro una vez dentro de ella.

—Despacio... — pero esta vez no lo hice así. Me moría de ganas por entrar en ella y comencé a acariciarla con mas impaciencia, fervor y anhelo hasta que poco a poco sus gemidos se hicieron mas frecuentes, su respiración mas alterada y finalmente la sentía contraerse llegando al orgasmo — Edward... Edward...

La sostuve entre mis brazos mientras su cuerpo temblaba desesperadamente, por las fuertes sensaciones del orgasmo. Sin dejar de estrecharla entre mis brazos, la voltee de cara a mi.

Cuando nos miramos no pudimos evitar sonreírnos, ella y yo nos complementábamos a cada segundo, sabiendo siempre lo que el otro necesitaba.

—Eres tan hermoso — susurro acariciándome lentamente el cuello para luego bajar al torso de forma sensual — jamas me cansare de admirar lo perfecto que eres, te amo.

—Yo también princesa — jadee con un hilo de voz cuando sentí que su cuerpo buscaba el calor del mio.

Le tome el mentón y desesperadamente la bese, reclamándola con un beso salvaje y posesivo, muriendo por adentrarme en ella. Nuestros cuerpo se buscaban como imanes y finalmente sucumbimos a nuestros deseos. La alce sobre mi y muy despacio entre en ella, fue una agonía hasta sentirme total y completamente dentro de Bella.

—Edward... — ronroneo sensualmente al tiempo que enredaba las piernas en mi cintura y tiraba de mi cabello de forma posesiva.

Mis manos la sostuvieron por las nalgas y en un balanceo tremendamente sensual comencé a moverme dentro de ella, con cada embestida sentía que me moría. Estar dentro de Bella me suponía la paz y felicidad completa, su cuerpo se amoldaba al mio a la perfección, sus labios me ansiaban tanto como los míos y nuestras manos acariciaban al otro sin inseguridades ninguna.

—Bella... eres mi locura... — gruñí sobre sus labios — mi vida... mi todo...

Lo que sentía por ella no tenia limites, a pesar del tiempo y del dolor la amaba mas que a mi propia vida. Solo me sentía completo cuando estaba con ella, cuando reclamaba su cuerpo con el mio, cuando mis labios reclamaban a los suyos y sobretodo cuando sentía su pasión por mi cada día, demostrándome que el deseo entre nosotros no disminuía jamas.

—Tu también… — gemía lamiendo mis labios — lento… y… suave por favor.

Ralentizando el ritmo, comencé a moverme dentro de ella de forma mas lenta y a la vez agonizante. Su sexo me recibía una y otra vez con la misma necesidad que la vez anterior. Mi cuerpo se moría por acelerar cada embestida y sentir el gozo que me suponía estar dentro de ella mientras me dejaba ir, pero Bella lo deseaba lento y suave, así seria.

—Nada me hace... sentir como tu — ronroneo marcando el ritmo de una nueva embestida, moviéndose encima de mi en movimientos circulares haciendo que me sintiese enloquecer.

Perdió en las sensaciones tan placenteras que solo Bella lograba hacerme sentir, me deje llevar por ella y por su sensual balanceo diciéndole palabras hermosa, alentándola a que me volviese loco una vez mas con esos movimientos que me estaban desarmando.

—Me estas... volviendo loco — jadee mordiendo tiernamente su labio inferior y entonces las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y exigentes, mis labios buscaron a los suyos con mas ansiedad. Nos dimos besos húmedos, cálidos y caliente mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían como uno solo al ritmo de rápidas e intensas estocadas.

Mi mano fue hacia su pecho y se lo acaricie enloquecido jugueteando con el. La necesidad de llegar al orgasmo comenzaba a hacer que todo se volviese borroso de la misma pasión del momento y entonces sentí que el sexo de Bella se contraía totalmente aprisionando al mio, haciendo que no pudiese soportarlo un segundo mas, ella sabia que me enloquecía.

—No lo soporto... mas — gemí descontroladamente tomando sus nalgas para que el balanceo fue mas rápido hasta que finalmente note como mi cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar ante las intensas sensaciones que me producían vaciarme dentro de Bella, dentro de mi mujer.

—Edward... oh — gritó Bella deshaciéndose en mis brazos, rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras convulsionaba sobre mi. Haciéndome enloquecer al verla tan extasiada de placer, enloqueciendome por el orgasmo tan arrebatador y abrumador que acabábamos de tener.

Agotada, se abrazo a mi cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro en la base de mi garganta. La estreche con ternura entre mis brazos acariciando su espalda, mientras sentía como menguaban los temblores, las respiraciones alteradas, hasta que finalmente quedamos relajados. Nos quedamos así, disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad. No deje de acariciar su espalda tan blanca como suave, Bella era mi locura.

Poco a poco Bella se fue apartando y sonriendo se encontró con mi mirada.

—Hola — murmure besando sus labios — ¿como te sientes?

—Hola — sonrió divertida — muy bien, sabes lo que me haces sentir.

Le sonreí de manera cómplice al verla tan sonrojada. No había nada mas hermoso que ver su rubor en las mejillas cuando acabábamos de hacer el amor, era adorable.

—Te amo princesa— dije acariciando su mejilla emocionado — tu y Nessie sois lo mejor de mi vida, sois mi vida entera.

Con los ojos cristalizados se abrazo fuertemente a mi pecho.

—Vosotros la mía — contestó aferrándose mas fuerte a mi.

.

.

Después de nuestra relajante ducha, nos ocupamos nuevamente de la princesita. Mas tarde mientras Bella cocinaba, yo terminaba re recoger la casa. Ella me regañaba para que no lo hiciese, pero eso era cosa de dos, no le dejaría todo el cargo a ella. Finalmente cuando todo estaba listo nos sentamos a comer aprovechando que Nessie parecía tranquila, pero ya no lo estaba. Yo recogía los platos de la comida y Bella a mi lado con Nessie en brazos trataba de ayudarme.

—Princesa deja ya lo hago yo, si quieres ve preparando a Nessie, ya casi son las tres — su mirada parecía triste por un momento — ¿que tienes mi vida?

—No me apetece dejarte solo... no se cuanto voy a tardar — besé su frente sonriendo.

Desde que salimos del hospital pasábamos las veinticuatro horas juntos y hoy planeábamos hacerlo por separado, algo que nos costaba a ambos.

—No te preocupes, si quieres puedo ir con Emmett, papa y Jasper para que te sientas mas tranquila — una hermosa sonrisa ilumino su mirada.

—La verdad si, así no sentiré que estas aburrido en casa esperando nuestro regreso mientras que yo me divierto — ambos miramos a Nessie que miraba a Bella muy quieta.

Nos quedamos embobados viendo a nuestra bebe, parecía tan tranquila observando hablar a Bella.

—Lo haremos así, cuando estés regresando me avisas y vuelvo antes que lo hagas tu — dije volviendo a mirarla, dejando un tierno beso en sus labios — luego a la vuelta bañamos a Nessie juntos.

Bella asintió sonriendo y se fue hacia la habitación para preparar a la princesita. Cada día la rutinas de Nessie las hacíamos juntos, ninguno quería perderse un segundo de su vida. Era maravilloso ver las sensaciones que se producían en ella con cada nueva cosa y ver como crecía cada día. Eso era algo que tanto Bella como yo no deseábamos perdernos, el crecimiento de Nessie era tan rápido que necesitábamos disfrutarlo a cada segundo.

Cuando estaba acabando en la cocina, mi celular sonó ¿Zafrina?

—¿Hola? — la verdad me sorprendía, hacia un mes y medio que no sabia de ella.

—Edward, soy Zafrina — respondió algo nerviosa — llamo para saber como sigues, hace tiempo que no se de ti...

—Em todo bien por aquí, mi esposa y mi hija están muy bien — respondí algo incomodo — ¿tu que tal?

—Te llamaba para despedirme, vuelvo a Londres... — un silencio se hizo entre nosotros — ¿puedo verte?

Suspire pellizcándome el puente de la nariz, a lo lejos vislumbre que Bella volvía con Nessie sonriente.

—No creo que se buena idea — Bella me observó callada — me gustaría desearte suerte y espero que estés bien.

Aunque me dolía hacerlo así, sentía que era mi deber.

—De acuerdo... te deseo la misma suerte y no olvides que tienes a una amiga aquí para lo que necesites, adiós Edward — susurro con tristeza.

—Adiós — le conteste sintiéndome algo triste por esa fría despedida.

Zafrina me había demostrado en todo momento ser una buena amiga, pero a pesar de todo yo sabia que ella aun tenia sentimientos por mi y eso tanto para mi como para Bella era una situación incomoda.

—Era Zafrina — respondí a Bella, pregunta que su mirada me hacia — se va a Londres y quería verme para despedirse.

—¿Por que le has dicho que no? — pregunto rápidamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea, se que tampoco te agradaría y al fin y al cabo Zafrina y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar — realmente lo pensaba así, no deseaba incomodar a Bella por tener que ver a Zafrina.

—Ella te quiere de verdad y no puedo odiarla por eso, en este tiempo que visto su comportamiento contigo... jamas ha echo nada para causarnos daño, aunque su mirada se iluminaba al verte — me acerque a ella incomodo — Edward no pasa nada, al fin he entendido que puedes volver locas a muchas mujeres pero que solo eres mio y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Sonreí al verla tan segura de nuestro amor, nos había costado muchas batallas pero lo estábamos logrando.

—Por supuesto que eso jamas cambiara, porque nuestro amor a demostrado ser grande y fuerte, no se podría romper jamas — Nessie llamo nuestra atención gimoteando, rompiendo la conexión de mi mirada con la de Bella, una mirada intensa. Al mirar a Nessie se calmó — te ves preciosa pequeña.

—Parecía esperar eso papa — sonrió Bella cuando Nessie no volvió a protestar.

Emocionado al ver nuestra pequeña y hermosa familia, me abrace a ellas. Eran lo mejor de mi vida sin duda alguna.

—Os quiero mucho princesas — dije mirándola a las dos — no os portéis mal fuera de casa.

Bella sonrió intensamente atrayendo la atención de Nessie. En esos momentos el timbre sonaba.

—Ya están aquí — musito Bella dándome un beso corto pero intenso — te veo mas tarde.

Asentí, le di un beso a Nessie y otro igual de tierno a Bella.

—Os amo princesas — Bella sonrió dulcemente.

Todas sus facciones cambiaban cada vez que me oía decir esa palabras como si fuese la primera vez que se la decía.

—Nosotros también a ti papi — dijo sonriente al irse.

Verlas marchar sin mi me dio tristeza, pero eso era algo que también debíamos retomar.

**POV BELLA**

Alice estaba de los nervios, no se estaba quieta y habíamos podido comprobar que había perdido cuatro kilos desde que empezó con lo preparativos de la boda. Tratábamos de tranquilizarla, pero eso era algo que no se podía lograr. Esme, Rose y yo al estar casadas entendíamos sus nervios ante ese día tan importante en su vida.

Se veía hermosa enfundada en su traje de novia color crema, parecía una princesa.

—Me encanta Alice ¡estas preciosa! — me sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas — Jasper se va a enamorar mas de ti si puede cuando te vea.

Sentí que me emocionaba, cuanto me había dado esa familia.

—Gracias hermana, te quiero — se abrazo a mi llorando — gracias por todo siempre, Bella.

Había tomado la costumbre de llamarme hermana y a mi la verdad me encantaba. Rose y Alice se habían comportado como unas verdaderas hermanas, ahora entendía lo que eso significaba. Antes nunca había tenido algo tan grande y con tanta complicidad con la mía propia.

—Gracias a vosotros que siempre me habéis dado tanto — llore con ella sin poderlo controlar. Los Cullen junto con papa, Sue y el tío Harry era todo lo que tenia.

Esme y Rosalie dejaron de juguetear con Nessie y nos observaron emocionadas.

—Todos te queremos mucho Bella, has estado ahí siempre con nosotros y sobretodo con Edward en los duros momentos — hablaba Esme con Rosalie a su lado asintiendo.

Me abrace a ella rápidamente haciendo una piña. Esme había sido una madre en los últimos tiempos, jamas tendría vida para agradecerle lo mucho que me había cuidado en todo ese tiempo. Ahora los Cullen y los Swan eramos una familia unida.

De nuevo mi pequeña Nessie rompía un momento mágico. La mire sonriendo viendo como se quejaba ruidosamente.

—Tiene hambre, nos os preocupéis enseguida vuelvo — Esme asintió dándome a Nessie.

La tumbe en su carrito y salí de nuevo hacia el centro comercial, me pare en una cafetería y allí me calentaron el biberón para dárselo a Nessie.

—Ven acá preciosa — dije cogiéndola en brazos. Mientras le daba el biberón me quede observándola en silencio, cada día estaba mas hermosa y mas grande.

Un día mas cuando estaba acabando, comenzó a quedarse dormida. Decidí dejarla descansar un poco aunque aun le quedase algo de comida. Con cuidado, la tumbe de nuevo y la tape bien. Pareció quedarse relajada. Al voltearme para emprender la marchar, me quede sorprendida... Ángela, Jessica y Jacob estaban frente a mi.

—Hola Bella — me saludo Jacob.

Ángela y Jessica se acercaron tímidamente, observando a Nessie.

—Es hermosa Bella — hablo Ángela avergonzada.

—Gracias — dije mirando a los tres que miraban a mi niña curiosos — tengo que irme.

La verdad la situación me parecía incomoda, por alguna razón había perdido el contacto con ellas y con Jacob todo era diferente. Ahora ya no teníamos nada de que hablar, todo había cambiado para nosotros, la vida, las situaciones, ya nada era como antes.

—Bella — me paro Jacob — me alegro que estés bien, se te ve feliz.

—Lo soy — sonreí al pensar en mi familia — espero que vosotros estáis bien.

Ángela se adelanto agarrándome por el brazo.

—Lo sentimos Bella, en un momento que aun no entiendo nos distanciamos y ya nunca mas nos vimos — Ángela pedía perdón, Jessica a su lado asentía.

¿Que decir? No había nada que perdonar, yo también las había olvidado a causa de mis problemas.

—Supongo que son cosas de la vida. Vosotras estáis estudiando y bueno mi vida tomo otro rumbo, no os culpo... yo también descuide todo — respondí sonriendo para tranquilizarlas.

—Debimos llamarte cuando Jacob nos contó todo... con el también hemos perdido el contacto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora volvemos a recuperarnos — dijo Jessica con tristeza.

—Supongo que cada uno tenemos nuestra vida y bueno esto a veces sucede. Yo ahora estoy casada, tengo una niña y mi mundo es muy diferente al vuestro — mire a Jacob — contigo Jake todo es diferente desde aquel día, tampoco te culpo... la vida a veces no es justa en cambio si muy dura.

El silencio reino entre nosotros. Aunque lo pretendiésemos ya nada era como antes, todo parecía lejano ahora.

Mi celular rompió esa calma. Era Edward.

—Hola — contesté a Edward.

Los que un día fueron mis tres mosqueteros se pusieron a hablar entre ellos mirando a Nessie, dándome la intimidad que necesitaba.

—¿Como os va mi vida? ¿como estáis? — su voz era mi calma, mi vida, mi todo.

—Bien, Alice ya esta acabando pero he salido para dar de comer a Nessie y me he encontrado con Ángela, Jessica y... Jacob — conteste nerviosa, no sabia como se tomaría esto.

Los últimos encuentros con Jacob acabaron siempre en desastres... me preocupaba mucho lo que Edward podría estas pensando en esos momento.

—No te preocupes entonces, diviértete y recuerda que te amo — sonreí tontamente, como lo amaba.

Con unas simples palabra había logrado tranquilizarme.

—¿Luego hablamos? — sabia que el entendería a que me refería.

—Claro, avísame cuando llegues a casa, un besito para ti y otro para mi princesita — supe que estaba riendo.

—Otro para ti de nuestra parte — ambos sonreímos antes de terminar la llamada.

Entonces me di cuenta que no tenia porque estas nerviosa. Edward no lo había tomado mal, no al menos por el celular.

—Es hora de irme... solo deciros que si algún día necesitáis de mi sabéis donde podéis encontrarme... os he extrañado — Ángela y Jessica corrieron a mis brazos y me abrazaron, abrazo que yo les devolví emocionada. Me había quedado sin amigas en todo este tiempo ¿se podría recuperar todo eso?

—Nosotras a ti también — sonrió Ángela.

Jacob permaneció sin moverse y entonces le sonreí.

—También a ti Jake — tímidamente se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla.

El tenia novia, yo estaba felizmente casada, no había motivos para estar peleada con el, aunque todo dependía de Edward. El había dicho que no a Zafrina por mi, ahora era mi turno de responderle como merecía.

—¿Sabes algo de Mike e Irina? — preguntó Jessica un poco tensa.

—Poca cosa la verdad, no quiero saber de ellos... se que Mike esta muy grave porque ha intentado suicidarse, Irina al parecer esta perdiendo la razón — me encogí de hombros — tienen lo que se merecen.

Todos asintieron y entonces decidí que era la hora de marcharme, ya todo estaba dicho. Mi vida poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

.

.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Edward leyendo un libro. Al vernos entrar, rápidamente se levanto hacia nosotras.

—Os he extrañado — susurró besando a Nessie, para luego besar mis labios con ternura — te ves seria ¿que ocurre princesa? ¿a ocurrido algo?

Puse a Nessie en un ladito y tome de la mano a Edward para sentarlo conmigo en el sofá.

—Edward he visto a Jacob — el asintió rápidamente — les he dicho a las chicas que las he entrañado... también a Jacob y me ha besado la mejilla.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, en este tiempo no peleábamos y no quería volver a hacerlo.

—Me parece bien que me lo cuentes princesa — me alabo acariciando mis manos — ¿porque tan preocupada?

—No sabia como lo tomarías... — respondí con sinceridad.

Edward me sonrió con complicidad.

—Princesa al igual que tu me has dicho hace unas horas, yo he entendido que puedes tener tus amigos y tu vida... sabes que Jacob no me gusta especialmente por que un día estuvo enamorado de ti, pero he comprendido que nos amamos y que tenemos que tener la confianza suficiente en el otro para que todo funcione como lo hace — su expresión calmada cambio y ahora sonreía divertido — Bella aunque muchos chicos estén locos por ti, tu siempre seras mía y eso jamas cambiara.

—Esa frase es mía — le di un codazo juguetón, pero el rápidamente me estrecho entre sus brazos en el sofá — ¿estas juguetón?

—Un poquito — se burlo haciéndome quedar debajo de el — te he extrañado muchísimo, quiero que me lo recompenses.

— A Ver que puedo hacer — juguetee contoneandome contra el, comenzando a denudare — ¿algo así?

—Supongo que si — sonrió burlón desnudándose el también.

Muy a menudo jugábamos así, haciendo mas excitante el momento de hacer el amor.

—Que rápido eres — solté una carcajada. Edward ya estaba desnudo y me ayudaba ahora a mi — no seas ansioso.

—Siempre que se trate de ti, si — susurro con voz sensual posicionándose entre mis piernas.

Cerrando los ojos, sentí como se hundía en mi muy lentamente, de forma tan cálida que me estremecí. Rápidamente lo envolví con mi cuerpo y sentí como me sentía muy humedad de repente al notar que el se introducía en mi de una forma atrevida y sensual. Jadeante atrape sus labios para perderme en su boca, en su cálido aliento, en su lengua tan devoradora que enloquecía y derretía.

En silencio nos hicimos el amor de una forma suave y sensual. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban al uní-sonido, nuestros gemidos se perdían en la boca del otro, nuestras manos eran incapaz de estarse quieta un tan solo segundo explorando el cuerpo del otro como si fuese una primera vez.

En una danza dulce e intensa Edward se movía sobre mi, cada embestida era mas arrebatadora que la anterior, cada beso mas caliente, cada caricia mas electrizante. Nuestra burbuja magia nos atrapaba de nuevo en ese momento, donde nos solíamos perder cada día o cada noche.

Acaricie su espalda mientras Edward lamia mis labios para ir bajando muy lentamente dejando a su paso un sin fin de tiernos besos por la mandíbula, la garganta para finalmente atrapar con su boca mi pezón sin dejar de hacerme el amor en ningún momento, haciendo que me sintiese en el mismo cielo cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Sus jadeos involuntarios al igual que los míos iban creciendo con la intensidad de cada larga y sensual embestida, hasta que finalmente nos dejamos arrastras por esa sensación tan placentera que solo podía dar un amor verdadero, un amor como el nuestro.

.

.

La luz del día bañaba mi cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, hoy era un día especial. Hoy Uno de Diciembre sellaban su amor Alice y Jasper a las cinco de la tarde.

Al tantear la cama y ver que se encontraba vacía me sobresalte ¿donde estaba Edward y Nessie? Era extraño, ya llevaba algunos días mas cansada de la cuenta y Edward se encargaba de llevarse a Nessie para que no me despertase, pero algo no estaba bien.

Al levantarme sentí el mareo que últimamente me acompañaba en en las mañanas, a veces pensaba que podía estar de nuevo embarazada, pero era una opción que descartaba porque Edward usaba preservativos. Aunque aquel día semanas atrás por dos veces no nos cuidamos, pero no podía ser que Edward fuese al grano tan pronto ¿o si? Después de la cuarentena no sabia cuando me vendrían bien los periodos, en principio no me había preocupado, pero ya era raro...

Una vez me levante, me refresque un poco y decidí bajar. Edward parecía absorto haciéndole moniguetas a Nessie.

—Buenos días — le sonreí cuando me miro — ya son tres días que no me despiertas...

—Te ves cansada cada vez que te miro, no te preocupes Nessie esta tranquila excepto por sus necesidades — sonrió cuando me la entregaba — cada día esta mas hermosa y fuerte.

Sonreí a mi hermosura, en nueve días cumplía tres meses y era la belleza mas hermosa de la tierra. Sus ojos eran iguales que los míos, aunque en lo demás se parecía en todo a su papa.

—Princesa ¿tienes hambre? — asentí ansiosa, la verdad estaba hambrienta — ¿algo rápido o cargado?

—Un poco de jugo de naranja y algunas piezas de frutas, no mas por favor — le sonreí ampliamente, cada día me cuidaba mas.

Me besó antes de salir hacia la cocina y me quede mirando a Nessie que me observaba fijamente.

—Ey ¿que miras así hermosa? — una sonrisa fugaz en sus labios me hizo sonreír alegremente — vamos a ver como esta la tita Alice.

Cogí el celular y le mande un mensaje.

**¿Como esta la novia mas hermosa del mundo? — Bella.**

La verdad los últimos días la había encontrado muy nerviosa a cada momento. En días atrás cenando en casa con papa, ella comentaba lo que le producía este día llorando. Papa la adoraba y la consoló como a su propia hija, haciendo que Alice se calmase un poco.

**¡De los nervios Bella! Recuerda que os espero a la una eh — Alice.**

**Allí estaremos, besos y tranquila — Bella.**

En ese momento entro Edward.

—¿Que le hace tanta gracia a la Señora Cullen? — preguntó divertido volviendo a coger a Nessie para tumbarla en su carrito, para que ambos pudiésemos tomar el desayuno.

—Alice esta muy nerviosa y nos recuerda que estemos a la una en casa de tu madre ¡como si nos fuésemos a olvidar! — Edward sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

—Aun es pronto, son las nueve nada mas — comento dándome una pieza de fruta, pero el sabor me supo amargo y lo rechace — ¿que pasa?

Nada mas mirarme se mostró alarmado.

—¿No te sientes bien princesa? Dime que ocurre — suspire pensativa, esta vez no iba a cometer los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado.

Inspire temblorosa, tenia que contarle mis sospechas.

—Edward... creo que estoy embarazada de nuevo — la pieza de fruta cayo de sus manos, que ahora temblaban escandalosamente.

—¿C-como has llegado a esa conclusión? — pregunto preocupado.

—Me siento como cuando me quede embarazada de Nessie — dije temblorosa. Pero Edward rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a calzarse — ¿donde vas?

—Vamos a salir de dudas, no tardo — dicho esto, corrió asustado hacia la puerta. De repente me sentí insegura ¿el no quería otro bebe?

No era un bebe buscado pero siempre seria deseado, siempre que viniese de nuestro amor. Pero el parecía alarmado ¿porque? Aun era pronto si, pero a mi no me asustaba esa idea, nuestra familia era perfecta y algún día la quería aumentar ¿porque no ahora? Sus gestos y sus facciones tan pálidas habían logrado crear un miedo en mi ¿que estaba pensando Edward para ponerse así?

Me tumbe en el sofá pensando en Edward y en su mirada asustada sin saber como debía interpretarla.

Al cabo de quince minutos entraba corriendo en casa.

—Aquí tienes mi vida — susurró tembloroso dándome el predictor — haztelo ahora por favor.

Me sentí mas asustada aun. Necesitaba que ambos disfrutásemos de ese momento como no pudimos hacerlo con Nessie.

—Edward... — el me observó mas asustado aun — ¿no quieres ser padre de nuevo?

—¿Porque preguntas eso? — parecía confundido.

—Te has mostrado extraño... — musite temblorosa — me has asustado...

Sus facciones cambiaron al momento, sonriéndome con ternura.

—Solo es porque me asusta pensar que tu no estés preparada para ello de nuevo... hace tan poco que distes a luz — me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho — soy feliz por tener mas hijos contigo Bella, eres la razón de mi vida y quiero todo contigo, pero me da miedo que no estés preparada de nuevo para un embarazo y para todo lo que ello conlleva.

Recobrando la respiración, me aparte de el y le sonreí con dulzura.

—Edward estoy preparada para todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, adoro ser mama y no me importaría serlo de nuevo... salgamos de dudas — dije tomando su mano para ir hacia el baño.

Una vez allí me hice la prueba bajo su intensa mirada. Edward daba vueltas muy nervioso, aunque también emocionado.

Con predictor en mano, salimos del baño y volvimos a la sala donde estaba Nessie. Nos sentamos en el sofá en silencio, tomados de la mano esperando una nueva respuesta.

—¿Estas bien? — sonrió Edward acariciando mi mejilla — ¿preparada?

—Si — suspire temblorosa — compruébalo tu, quiero saber si vamos a ser padres de nuevo por los labios de mi doctor favorito.

Con ternura me beso en la frente y miro el predictor, una sonrisa cautivadora se asomo por sus labios.

—Isabella Cullen — susurró emocionado apoyando su frente sobre la mía — felicidades, vamos a ser padres de nuevo.

Emocionados y llorando de felicidad nos abrazamos, la familia Cullen Swan aumentaba.

* * *

hola! bueno ya ando por aqui. Este ha sido uno, si no el capitulo mas largo de eta historia. He querido mostrar en el, el avance en la relacion de nuestra parejita, de como poco a poco iban dejando atras sus miedos e inseguridades, espero que os llegue asi. Tambien he querido que disfruten de nuevos momentos como no lo pudieron hacer en otro tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre espero vuestros reviews. GRACIAS A TODOS, TODOS, TODOS, POR HABER COMPARTIDO ESTOS MOMENTOS CONMIGO. NOS FALTA EL CAP 35 Y EL EPILOGO. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABEIS TENIDO TIEMPO PARA DECIDAR A ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS Y BESOS nos leemos.

Bella JS felicidades!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 : Capitulo 35 . Empecemos Con Un Para Siempre.**

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen , son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , atraves de ella he llegado a adorarlos tanto que __me he decidio a crear mi propia historia ._

*Advertencia : Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .

* * *

Deciros que he tardado mas porque este capitulo es el mas largo de todo el fic y porque **en la siguiente pagina teneis el epilogo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 35 — EMPECEMOS CON UN PARA SIEMPRE.**

**POV EDWARD**

Sus lagrimas de felicidad se derramaban sobre mis labios ¿como podíamos ser tan felices? Tanto tiempo de angustias, dolor y tristeza... ahora todo era tan diferente. Teníamos a Nessie y en pocos meses tendríamos nuestro segundo hijo, no había noticia mas hermosa que esta.

—Shhh tranquila — susurré apartándome de ella — todo va a estar bien, ahora estamos juntos.

—El embarazo de Nessie fue tan diferente... — los recuerdos dolían — en la forma en la que me entere, luego las escaleras, tu enfermedad, el parto...

—Ey — dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos — ahora todo es diferente... ahora estamos bien, somos una familia y no hay nadie que trate de dañarnos.

—Lo se — trato de sonreírme, pero no logro hacerlo.

—Isabella, entiendo tus miedos porque también son los míos — acaricié sus mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas amargas — pero mira todo lo que hemos logrado juntos, nuestro amor ahora esta mas fuerte que nunca. Tenemos nuestra casa, a nuestra hija y sobretodo el amor que ha conllevado todo esto, ahora no es tiempo de miedos... te amo mi vida y te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

—Sabes calmarme tan bien — esta vez si me sonrió, una sonrisa tan hermosa como ella — te amo mucho también.

Me incline hacia ella y bese sus labios tiernamente tratando de lograr su calma, de borrar sus miedos.

—Desayuna un poco — sonreí apartándome de ella — es hora de comer por dos de nuevo.

—De nuevo voy a engordar — puso un puchero tierno — ya casi me recuperaba.

La mire asombrado ¿casi recuperada?

—Princesa por favor te recuperaste enseguida, nadie que te vea pensaría que has dado a luz hace tan poco tiempo — ella me sonrió complacida — ¿te das cuenta? Nuestros niños se van a llevar solamente once meses. Estarás al menos de un mes y medio y Nessie a días de cumplir los tres.

—Sera increíble Edward — sonrió emocionada — los dos juntos corriendo por el jardín, Edward sera perfecto.

—Sam y Emily tendrán alguien mas con quien jugar — los niños de Emmett y Rosalie estaban a punto de cumplir los diez meses.

—Todos se volverán locos con la noticia — sonrió con alegría.

Adoraba verla así.

—Entonces preparémonos, hoy en un día intenso — dije incorporándome, atrayendola conmigo — ¿preparada?

—Si — contesto envolviendo las manos en mi nuca.

—¿No vas a desayunar un poco? — ella negó con la cabeza — tomate el jugo al menos, por favor.

Me observo resignada, finalmente me soltó y se tomo el jugo rápidamente.

—Ahora si — sonreí cogiéndola de la mano — espera, vamos a subir a Nessie.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

—¿Quien sera? — Bella se encogió de hombros — voy yo entonces.

De camino a la puerta no pude dejar de pensar en Bella, en esa maravillosa mujer que era solo mía. A pesar de tener tanto dinero, no había querido contratar a una asistente para limpiar, a una cocinera para las comidas, aun menos una niñera para Nessie, ella se ocupaba de todo. Sin lugar a dudas cada día tenia mas claro que era ella, que siempre fue y siempre seria Bella.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí. Charlie y Sue ya estaban listos para la boda de Alice, ambos la querían mucho.

—Hola — le sonreí dándole la bienvenida — pasar, Bella esta con Nessie en la sala.

—¿Como esta mi nietecita? — Charlie la adoraba, era la alegría de su vida.

—Dormida estaba, pero ya sabes como es ella — los tres sonreímos, menuda era Nessie.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Bella le cambiaba los pañales a Nessie y la vestía con un precioso traje rosa pálido. Lo mire anonadado, mi vida con ella era tan completa...

—¡Papa! — gritó Bella al verlo — hola Sue, mira que guapa esta la hermosura.

Charlie rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos, mi niña estaba preciosa.

—¿Ya esta lista para la boda? — preguntó Sue curiosa, Charlie la observó con complicidad.

—No, ese vestido es durante el día — contestó Bella recogiendo las cosas que había quitado a Nessie — luego justo antes de la ceremonia le pondré otro, no quiero que se manche.

Sue y Charlie parecían tramar algo.

—Em Bella — Charlie parecía nervioso. Bella y yo nos miramos curiosos — A Sue y a mi nos gustaría dar un paseo a Nessie, ustedes pueden preparase mientras...

Ambos sonreímos al instante.

—Claro papa, eres su abuelo y Sue su abuela, no entiendo porque tan nerviosos — besó a su padre con ternura — esperen, les preparo sus cosas.

Mientras Bella preparaba el bolso con todo lo necesario para Nessie, yo prepare su carrito bien abrigado. Era pleno Diciembre y hacia bastante frio, no quería que mi bebe se enfermase.

—Todos listo — sonrió mi hermosa esposa besando a nuestra niña para despedirse de ella, yo me uní a ellas — papa y yo te extrañaremos.

Nessie nos miro atenta.

—Papa a la una tenemos que estar en casa de los Cullen — comentó Bella acomodando a Nessie en el carrito — ¿nos vemos allí?

—Claro, perfecto entonces — sonrió el abuelo emocionada tomando el carrito — nos vemos.

Bella y yo observemos como nuestro bebe daba su primer paseo sin nosotros, seria extraño estar sin ella por algunas horas.

—Es raro — me dijo Bella observándome — pero bueno supongo que nos tenemos que acostumbrar.

—Claro, también es bueno para ella — le sonreí con complicidad.

—Si, mas ahora que pronto dejara de ser hija única — sus manos fueron a su vientre, las mis se unieron a ella — aun no puedo creerlo.

Sonreí acariciándola, yo tampoco. En nuestra vida juntos todo iba tan deprisa.

—¿Que piensas? — preguntó pensativa.

—Lo rápido que ha sido nuestra vida desde que estamos juntos — contesté sonriendole para acallar sus temores.

Asintió melancólica.

—La verdad si, pero no me arrepiento de nada — se acerco a mi abrazando muy fuerte — lo tenemos todo Edward, somos muy afortunados.

—Lo se — la estreche mas fuerte entre mis brazos, besando su frente — la verdad no puedo ser mas feliz. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que jamas íbamos a lograrlo, pero ya todo ha pasado y me parece muy lejano, no tengo tiempo para recordar momentos tristes, no con la vida que tenemos ahora.

Ya no había mas lamentaciones, ya todo eso estaba olvidado.

—Ya en unos días vuelves al trabajo — me recordó acariciando mis labios, un fuego intenso me quemo por dentro — te echaremos de menos en casa.

—Yo también a vosotras — ya lo habíamos hablado y decidido, era hora de retomar todo.

Ya Nessie cumpliría tres meses, Bella estaba tranquila y era hora de retomar el trabajo y continuar disfrutando pero también atendiendo las obligaciones. También habíamos pensado que Bella podría retomar sus estudios y comenzar en la universidad, pero por el nuevo embarazo lo tendría que posponer de nuevo todo, pero lo haría. No quería que se perdiese nada, ella adoraba estudiar y quería sacarse su carrera, seria complicado para ella por ser mama, pero tenia el apoyo de todos para comenzar ese camino.

Acune su cara entre mis manos y la observé. Era tan hermosa y aunque parecía frágil, no lo era. Su fortaleza en cada situación me había sorprendido y eso era una de las cosas que mas amaba de ella.

Su mirada se ilumino al mirarme, se destellaba el amor en sus ojos y cuando vi que observaba mis labios, me rendí.

No tuve que pensarlo para inclinarme y besarla. Sus labios una vez mas me envolvieron al instante, su aliento, su sabor, su aroma todo en ella era mi locura. La amaba y jamas tendría suficiente de ella. Sus besos eran como rozar el cielo. Su lengua se entremezclaba con la mía con una suavidad exquisita, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vibrase por ella y solo por ella.

La bese tiernamente, con sentimiento, con amor. Diciéndole una vez mas en ese beso que era lo mejor de mi vida.

—Te amo — susurro apartándose un poco buscando mi mirada.

—Lo se, mi vida, lo se — sonreí acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

Perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez con mas efusividad, pasión y deseo. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda por dentro del pijama, su cuerpo comenzó a rozarse con el mio. Los dos ansiábamos lo mismo, nos deseábamos, nos amábamos con la misma fuerza de siempre.

Sin dejar de besarla comencé a desnudarla, mas ansioso que que paciente.

—Edward... — jadeo cuando mi mano llego a su tierno y sensible pecho.

Enseguida con una soltura excitante comenzó a desnudarme a mi, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento. Poco a poco nuestras prendas fueron cayendo una a una, dejando nuestros cuerpo completamente desnudos.

—Déjame verte — susurre jadeante apartándome de ella — eres tan hermosa mi vida, jamas me cansare de mirarte.

Su cuerpo era el mas grande de los pecados, adoraba cada centímetro de el.

—No te sonrojes — susurre acariciando su mejilla — te ves aun mas hermosa cuando lo haces.

Bella se sonrojo aun mas ¿como podía ser posible? Pequeños detalles que hacían que me muriese mas de amor por ella.

—Ven — la cogí de la mano y me senté en el sofá, sentándola encima de mi a horcajadas. Cuando sentí su sexo sobre el mio con un simple roce no pude evitar gemir — Isabella...

—Edward... — jadeo alzándose un poco para que yo entrase en ella. Cuando descendió fue la sensación mas placentera del mundo — Edward... lento... lento...

—Como quieras... hazlo tu... — susurre buscando sus labios de nuevo.

Y comenzó a alzarse de forma muy lenta, muy suave... haciendo que mi cuerpo se sacudiese con cada estocada. Sus labios me devolvían los besos con fervor, su lengua me buscaba con anhelo y mi cuerpo la reclamaba con pasión.

—Edward... toca mis pechos... por favor — suplico lamiendo mis labios con una sensualidad arrebatadora.

Con un gruñido de placer, acaricie su pecho, su pezón... era tan excitante ver como se estremecía con cada tierna caricia, era tan excitante sentirla tan entregada.

—Soy feliz... Edward... mucho... — me sentí morir con sus palabras. Hacerle el amor era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, pero sentir la felicidad que nos rodeaba superaba todo.

—Te amo... — susurre besando sus labios con calidez, haciendo que mi lengua iniciase una danza sensual con la suya, para luego ir bajando. Besé el contorno de sus labios, sus pómulos, su mentón, su hermoso y perfecto cuello y finalmente esos pechos que me volvían loco.

—Edward... Edward... — jadeo impaciente alzándose sobre mi con algo de mas urgencia, buscando ese contacto electrizante entre nuestros sexos.

Con cada estocada sentía que no aguantaba la presión. El placer era inmenso, sentir a mi mujer haciéndome el amor de esa forma tan tierna me enloquecía. Mi mujer... que ahora esperaba otra bebe mio, ahora la felicidad nos sobrepasaba, ella, Nessie y ese bebe eran lo mas hermoso de mi vida.

Entregándome a ese intenso momento. Bese sus pechos con mas devoción, sintiendo como se estremecía con cada caricia o lamida. Mis manos bajaron hasta su cadera y lentamente la ayude con el ritmo de una nueva embestida, algo mas rápida, mas intensa y arrebatadora. Cada vez que se alzaba para luego bajar, algo explotaba dentro de mi. Su sensualidad era abrasadora, todo en ella me invitaba a perderme una y otra vez. Sus gemidos me volvían loco, sus manos acariciando mi cabello empujándome a besar mas sus pechos me enloquecían y su forma tan lenta y sensual de alzarse sobre mi para luego bajar, así una y otra vez, era demasiado.

—Princesa... estoy agonizando — susurre volviendo mi mirada hacia ella y eso fue un impacto.

Su cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás, dándome el acceso a sus pechos, sus ojos cerrados mientras gemía dejándose llevar por el placer y sus mejillas sonrojadas, el ángel de mis sueños. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron buscaron a los míos y entonces me sonrió inclinándose para volver a reclamar mi boca con la suya, en un beso muy húmedo y caliente.

No dejo de moverse. Sentí como entraba en ella una y otra vez, hasta lo mas hondo, alcanzando el máximo placer con ella a mi lado. Nuestras respiraciones ya eran totalmente superficiales y nuestros cuerpos estaban muy tensos por la contención del momento. Con mis manos en su cadera marque el ritmo de las estocadas mas rápidas, mas cortas, mas apasionadas, haciendo que finalmente ambos comencemos a temblar, moría por alcanzar la cima del placer junto a ella.

—Edward... mmmm... Edward... — se quejo dejándose ir sin poder controlando, convulsionando entre mis brazos mientras mordía mis labios. Y no puede soportar mas la presión y me deje ir con ella, dejando una vez mas mi semilla dentro de ella, lo mas intimo de mi en lo mas profundo de Bella.

—Isabella... — Jadee agotado con los últimos espasmos de placer.

Nos abrazamos, agotados y felices. Asi era y seria nuestra vida, porque no había un amor mas grande y puro que ese.

—Te amo mi vida — susurro jadeante sobre mi cuello.

Pero yo necesitaba ver sus ojos en esos momentos y la hice que me mirase. Su mirada brillaba, supe que era tan feliz como yo.

—Te amo mucho también princesa — me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban sin aliento.

Jamas me acostumbraría a despertar con esa maravillosa mujer a mi lado. Mi mujer, mi vida y sobretodo la madre de mis hijos.

**POV BELLA**

Alice estaba al borde del ataque. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y tanto ella como todas las mujeres de la familia nos habíamos encerrado en su habitación para prepararnos. Mi Nessie se veía hermosa, me daban ganas de llorar al ver a mi niña, aun no podía creerlo.

—Alice esta preciosa — sonrió Esme con lagrimas en los ojos — contigo ya tengo a todos mis hijos casados, no habéis podido escoger mejor.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos emocionadas. Esme era la madre que cualquiera quisiese tener.

—Bella, date un poco de colores en esa cara — Alice incluso llorando al borde de los nervios, era así con la moda— ¿te encuentras bien?

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta. Edward y yo habíamos decidido comunicar lo del nuevo embarazo mas tarde, cuando ya todo hubiese acabado.

—Un poco cansada, eso es todo — conteste sonriendo a mi bebe, era nuestro secreto.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresalto a todas.

—¿Quien es? — pregunto Sue tranquilizándonos.

—Soy Edward, necesito ver a Bella — las mire extrañada.

Esme me sonrió con ternura.

—Ábrele, creo que ya se a que viene — me encogí de hombros, yo no sabia.

Me mire una vez mas al espejo. Llevaba un vestido color crema, algo ceñido pero muy elegante. Perfecto para la boda de Alice, con unas horquillas en el cabello del mismo color que el vestido y una chaqueta negra a juego con los zapatos, la verdad no me veía mal.

Cuando me voltee me encontré con Edward, me observaba desde la cabeza a los pies, luego a Nessie.

—No podríais estar mas hermosas — sonrió con su mirada iluminada caminando hacia nosotros.

Pero el me impacto una vez mas ¿como podía ser tan hermoso?

—Gracias — susurre algo avergonzada por mi comportamiento. Todas me observaban.

Edward rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—Ven aquí — nos abrazos a Nessie a mi alrededor de sus brazos y me hablo al oído — sois las mas hermosas, mi vida te ves impresionante.

Negué como boba, siempre tan mimoso y detallista.

—Me llevo esta princesita mientras acaban — la tomo en brazos sin dejar de observarme con complicidad — te espero, te ves realmente preciosa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como bobos enamorados, pero Alice ya no aguanto mas.

—¡Me parece increíble! — todos nos volvimos hacia ella — Edward me parece bien que halagues a tus mujeres ¡pero soy la novia! ¿no tienes un piropo para esta hermana que se va a morir de los nervios?

Todos reímos a la vez, pobre Alice.

—Jasper va a morir cuando te vea — la alago Edward acercándose a ella, besando su mejilla — déjame decirte que tu futuro esposo no esta menos nervioso que tu.

—¿Mucho? — pregunto Alice mas contenta.

—Demasiado — contesto Edward divertido volviendo la mirada hacia mi — Emmett se esta volviendo loco, Sam no deja de quejarse y Jasper colma su paciencia.

Rosalie sonrió despreocupada con Emily en sus brazos, cada día se parecía mas a Emmett, al igual que Sam a ella.

—Bueno os dejo para que acabéis — se acerco Edward besando mi frente — no tarde Señora Cullen.

Asentí complacida, lo amaba tanto.

—Venga por favor continuemos — la voz de Alice sonó rota, al momento comenzaba a llorar.

—Cielo ¿que pasa? — preguntó Esme acariciando su cabello.

Me senté a su lado y acaricie sus manos, parecía tan frágil.

—Estoy preocupada — contestó devilmente.

—Alice estamos aquí, puedes desahogarte si quieres — por un momento todas nos miramos ¿se estaba arrepintiendo?

—Jasper y yo estamos muy bien... tengo miedo estropearlo todo con esta boda — su respuesta nos hizo sonreír — ¿que os hace gracias? Lo estoy pasando fatal...

Rosalie sonriendo con Emily en brazos se paró frente a ella.

—Alice un matrimonio no va a cambiar nada, todas pasamos por esos miedos pero no es necesario que te sientas así. Jasper te adora y unos papeles no van a cambiar nada — Alice sonrió entre lagrimas — míranos a todas, estamos felizmente casadas y somos muy felices...

Sue carraspeó a nuestro lado.

—Sue tu vives con Charlie, sois como un matrimonio — Alice me sonrió al decir eso. Ambas guardábamos un secreto a papa... pronto le pediría matrimonio.

Esme tomándonos por sorpresa se levantó gritando.

—¡Vamos! ¡llegaremos muy tarde! — Alice se apresuro enseguida. Temía llegar demasiado tarde pensando que Jasper no estuviese... menuda boba.

.

.

La ceremonia nos hizo llorar a todos. Jasper y Alice intercambiaron los votos entre miradas cómplices y lagrimas en los ojos. Fue un momento mágico y emotivo, arrastrándonos a todos con ese sentimiento de felicidad que ellos sentían. Edward me observaba a cada momento con su mirada iluminada, luego al mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas con nuestro anillo de bodas la emoción aumentaba. Aunque aquel día no fue un día especialmente feliz para mi por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, fue uno de los días mas especiales de mi vida... nuestra boda, el día que nos unimos para siempre.

Nos besamos varias veces sin poder ocultar el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, aun mas viviendo un momento tan emotivo como ese. Nuestra Nessie en sus brazos lo observaba sin parar, ya había caído en sus redes también, la niña adoraba a su papa tan pequeña y eso me hacia sentirme orgullosa, el no merecía menos.

Tras incesantes aplausos por el reciente matrimonio nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta, en casa de los Cullen.

—Voy a dar de comer a Nessie — avise a todos en cuanto entramos. A pesar de lo coqueta que era Alice,no había invitado a un numero muy elevado de invitados. Estaba toda la familia de Jasper, los amigos mas cercanos y parte de la familia de Alaska de los Cullen, gracias a dios no estaba Kate.

—Voy contigo — me siguió Edward hasta la cocina para preparar a Nessie — ¿estas cómoda?

El sabia lo mucho que yo odiaba las fiestas, pero hoy no. Estaba demasiado feliz e ilusionada por Alice.

—Bastante — le sonreí tímidamente.

—¿Te sientes bien? — sonrió acercándose para acariciar mi vientre, lo mire emocionada.

—Creo que este embarazo sera mas tranquilo — se sentó a mi lado — estoy muy bien.

Con la emoción marcada en su rostro se acerco a mi y apoyo su frente en mi mejilla.

—Isabella soy muy feliz — dijo levantando su mirada hacia mi — me has dado lo mas hermoso que podías darme. Nessie es tan especial, jamas pensé que ser padre seria algo tan grande y ahora vamos a tener otro ¿te das cuenta? somos una verdadera familia.

—Si — contesté con un nudo por la emoción en la garganta — todo es gracias a ti mi vida, me das tanto, me complementas tanto.,

Por un momento sentí que me observaba inquieto.

—Isabella quiero pedirte algo — parecía importante por su nerviosismo.

—Dime — pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

Sorprendiéndome se puso de rodillas ante mi, sentí ganas de llorar ¿que hacia mi Edward?

—Isabella hoy viendo la ceremonia de mi hermana me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas — asentí temblorosa — el día de nuestra boda fue perfecto para mi, pero se que no lo fue para ti. Me gustaría que de forma simbólica lo hiciésemos de nuevo... esta vez no te faltara nadie, podrás disfrutar de ella, hacer mil fotos para mostrárselas a nuestros hijos... Isabella ¿quieres volver a casarte conmigo?

Asentí con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Claro que quiero mi vida — susurré inclinándome para besar sus labios brevemente — quiero una boda donde este todos nuestros seres queridos... como papa. Quiero una fiesta, quiero que todos disfruten, quiero lanzar mi ramo de flores y sobretodo quiero disfrutar de ella demostrándote lo feliz que soy en ese momento, como no pude hacer aquella vez.

—Te daré esa boda princesa — susurró besando mis labios, beso que yo le devolví inmediatamente.

En nuestra boda aquel quince de Septiembre no fue una boda con la que yo hubiese soñado tanto tiempo atrás, aun así fue hermosa. Faltaba gente, sobretodo papa que estaba grave en el hospital, tampoco estuvo Jacob que en esos momentos era mi mejor amigo, no hubo fiesta y no hubo una inmensa felicidad por mi parte, cosa que Edward merecía. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de recuperar todo eso, no importaba si solo era una boda simbólica, necesitaba esa boda con fotografías de todos los hermoso momentos, luego Nessie y nuestro futuro bebe lo verían y se emocionarían como lo haríamos nosotros al mostrárselos. Estaría no solo la familia Cullen como aquella vez, también la mía y eso era lo que mas feliz me podría hacer. Todos guardamos una espinita de aquel día, de aquel momento pero gracias a Edward todo podía cambiar ¿se podía ser mas atento que el? Nunca le había contado mis inquietudes acerca de ese tema, pero el una vez mas simplemente lo sabia y me complacía.

Cuando volvimos a la fiesta todos estaban tan felices que bailaban enloquecidamente. Edward y yo nos miramos sin poder dejar de reírnos, todo era maravillo en esa fiesta que no faltaba detalle alguno, ya que Alice se había vuelto loca al organizarla.

Nessie dormía tranquilamente en su carrito y parecía absorta a los ruidos de la música y de las voces de todas aquellas personas.

—Edward, Bella — nos llamó papa que venia acompañado por Sue, Esme y Carlisle — deja a la princesita con nosotros, disfrutad de la fiesta.

Mire a Edward que al igual que yo parecía dudar, pero luego su mirada me lo dijo.

—Esta bien, acaba de comer y Edward acaba de limpiar su pañal — les comenté pasandoles el carrito — cualquier cosa estamos por aquí.

Todos asintieron emocionados marchándose con Nessie, cuando volví mi mirada hacia mi marido me observaba con fijación.

—¿Que ocurre? — tome sus manos entre las mías acariciándoselas.

—Eres la mama mas perfecta del mundo — su voz sonó con una intensidad abrumadora.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

—¿Baila conmigo Señora Cullen? — me sorprendió una vez mas cuando comenzaba a sonar una canción lenta: Turning Page.

Asentí temblorosa posando mi mano sobre la suya.

Tomándome de la cintura me llevo hasta hasta el centro de la pista de baile. También bailaban Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, muy acaramelados absortos en su mundo.

Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mis manos aferradas allí. Me deje llevar por la música, por sus brazos y por ese mundo mágico donde nos sentíamos. El me rodeaba con ternura, demostrándome una vez mas sin palabras lo mucho que yo significaba para el.

—¿Sabes? Esta vez creo que sera niño — sonreí sobre su pecho, pensaba en nuestro bebe — tu que opinas.

—De seguro sera niño— susurré sobre su pecho, Edward me estrecho con mas fuerza entre sus brazos — confió en tu intuición.

—La verdad no me importaría que fuese otra niña, solo quiero que esteis bien — era lo que mas deseábamos los dos — princesa ¿te gusta algún día en especial para la boda simbólica?

Me aparté de el pensando en su pregunta, la verdad por algún motivo que desconocía había una fecha especial para mi.

—El trece de agosto — dije acariciando su mejilla — se que aun quedan muchos meses pero no hay prisa. Ese mes, junto con ese día tiene algo especial y me encantaría hacer la ceremonia en ese tiempo... para esa fecha ya habrá nacido nuestro bebe, de esta forma nuestros hijos podrán estar presentes en ese día ¿te parece?

—Me parece perfecto, es un día muy bonito y justo un mes antes de tu veinte cumpleaños — sonrió estrechándome de nuevo entre sus brazos, bailando lentamente al ritmo de Turning Page, una canción especial que envolvía en cada nota — mi vida esta decidido entonces. El trece de agosto sera nuestra boda, la que soñamos y no pudimos tener.

Asi era, yo sabia que aunque el aquel día había disfrutado y se había sentido feliz, no había sido el día que el tanto había soñado conmigo y ahora yo deseaba darle ese día, darnos ese regalo.

—Chicos el brindis — nos aviso el tío Harry.

Levanté la mirada hacia Edward, se veía tan hermoso.

—¿Vamos? — preguntó calidamente.

—Vamos — dije tomando su mano.

Todos esperaban en silencio las palabras del novio enamorado, a Alice le brillaban los ojos.

—Me gustaría hacer este brindis en honor a mi hermosa esposa — su mirada decía cuanto la adoraba, cuanto se adoraban — hoy es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, ya que al fin es completamente mía la mujer que un día me robo el corazón y a pesar de la distancias y de los años sin vernos ha permanecido en mi corazón y en mi vida cada día. Te amo Alice.

Alice se fundió en sus brazos sollozando. Todos aplaudimos aguantando las lagrimas de felicidad en nuestros ojos, la ceremonia, la fiesta y el brindis, todo era perfecto.

—Porque este matrimonio dure toda la eternidad — alzo su copa Carlisle, todos lo seguimos — felicidades hijo, porque Jasper ya eres uno mas de ellos al igual que Rosalie y Bella.

Las lagrimas que contenía se derraban un segundo después. Verdaderamente adoraba a los Cullen.

Todos aplaudimos de nuevo, Edward me observo emocionado.

—También me gustaría decir algo — todas las miradas se dirigieron a el, pero la suya continuo en mi con un brillo especial — mi esposa y yo estamos felices, como todos bien saben tenemos a nuestra maravillosa hija Nessie. Esta mañana Bella y yo hemos confirmado algo importante que queremos compartir con vosotros — lo mire emocionada, era el mejor — Isabella esta embarazada, esperamos nuestro segundo hijo.

Gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones se mezclaron con los vítores de emoción. Edward rápidamente me estrecho entre sus brazos, apoyando su frente sobre la mía, sus ojos también brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas.

—Te amo Isabella Swan — susurro emocionado.

—Te amo Edward Cullen — solloce contenida.

.

Aquel día terminó con todos agotado. Alice y Jasper dos días mas tarde se fueron de luna de miel, lo hicieron también a Isla Eme y fue una eterna luna de miel, ya que no volvieron hasta dos meses después. Cuando volvieron ambos estaban mas morenos, algo mas rellenitos e igual de ilusionado como el día que se fueron. Por el momento no deseaban tener bebes y se habían comprado una casa cerca de la nuestra.

Papa al fin le pedía a Sue que fuese su esposa y esta acepto encantada, el catorce de febrero celebraron una pequeña ceremonia solo con la familia en algo muy intimo y se convirtieron en la pareja perfecta. Me sentía muy orgullosa de el, por haber superado todo lo que había ocurrido. El abandonó de su mujer y la muerte de su hija, ahora era feliz tratando de olvidar todo aquello y Sue conseguía que fuese así.

Rosalie y Emmett disfrutaban cada día de sus pequeños, habían acordado no aumentar la familia ya que Sam y Emily los traían un poco agitados. Aunque a veces se sentían muy agobiados ya que ambos habían comenzado a trabajar y luego del trabajo los esperaba los peques, ellos estaban muy ilusionados con esa faceta. Rosalie adoraba ser mama y su osito Emmett hacia todo por complacerla.

Mi vida con Edward y Nessie era maravillosa. Jamas había pensado que seria tan tranquila y hermosa como lo era. Últimamente Edward y yo habíamos tenidos algunos problemas, cosas normales de la rutina o no tan normales, cosas de Edward: el se preocupaba a cada momento sin dejar que hiciese nada en casa, de echo había contratado a alguien para que la limpiase. Solo pretendía que yo tuviese un embarazo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Me pedía por favor una y otra vez que me tranquilizase y que utilizase ese tiempo para estudiar y estar con ellos. Finalmente así lo hicimos, no me costaba nada complacerlo y sabia que en el trabajo estaría mucho mas relajado.

Poco a poco entre rutinas, nuevas experiencias, diversión, emoción y sobretodo mucho amor fueron pasando los meses, meses que no olvidaría jamas. Al fin experimentaba sensaciones y emociones que no había podido hacer en otro tiempo con Edward y con el embarazo. Algo que nos hacia sentirnos inmensamente feliz cada mañana al amanecer con nuestra querida Nessie y ver como iba creciendo maravillosamente esa tripita.

**POV EDWARD**

Nos parecía mentira. Un nuevo día se abría entre nosotros. Hoy diecinueve de Junio, ya quedaba tan poco para el nacimiento de Nahuel... Bella y yo habíamos decidido no tomar riesgos y tomamos la decisión de saber el sexo del bebe para decorar su habitación antes de su nacimiento y tener todo listo para ese hermoso día.

La sentí moverse una vez mas inquieta, pero continuo dormida. Nessie en su cuna también lo hacia. Me levanté tratando de no despertarlas, decidido a servirles el desayuno en la cama. Bella y yo disfrutábamos cada día del crecimiento de Nessie, ya daba sus primeros pasos aunque agarrados a nosotros, ya murmuraba sus primeras palabras y eso era una nueva emoción cada día, como hacia a penas una semana que dijo papa, o al decir tres días después mama. Fueron días especiales para nosotros ya que por primera vez nuestra bebe hermosa nos llamaba mama y papa haciéndonos sentir especial con ese sentimiento cada día.

Mi vida con Bella era realmente completa, el amor que existía entre nosotros era hermoso, comprensivo y tierno.

Cada día cuando tenia que ir a trabajar me embargaba la pena por tener que dejarlas, pero Bella y yo estábamos en contacto durante todo el día y así se hacia mas llevadero. Cuando trabajaba de noche por las guardias Charlie y Sue se quedaban con ella, haciendo que mi tranquilidad fuese inmensa.

Los bebes de Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban muy grandes, los traían de cabeza y por eso ahora mas firmes que nunca se habían planteado no tener mas hijos. Alice y Jasper habían decidido disfrutar de su matrimonio y por el momento no pensaban en tener niños.

Pensando en complacerlas una mañana mas ya que tenia la oportunidad, decidí preparar tostadas y jugo para Bella, galletas y su inseparable biberón para Nessie. Cuando estaba casi acabando sentí que me rodeaban desde atrás por la cintura, su vientre tan pronunciado chocaba contra mi espalda.

—Buenos días — susurró besando mi cuello.

Rápidamente me voltee, era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

—¿Como amaneciste? — sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

—Bien — sonrió despreocupada acariciando su vientre — este pequeño no deja de moverse, esta muy bien ahí dentro.

—Es normal, yo también lo estoy cuando me siento dentro de ti — sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¡Edward! — me regaño divertida.

La rodee con mis brazos mientras los dos reíamos a carcajadas.

—¿Que planes tenemos para tu día libre? — su sonrisa me cautivaba.

—He pensado que fuésemos con Nessie al parque y luego en la noche me encantaría llevarte a cenar, también al cine. Ya pronto serán dos y no quiero que descuidemos la pareja por eso — le acaricie la mejilla

con ternura — ¿que te parece?

—Me parece bien — sonrió complacida — aunque desde que Nessie ha nacido nada ha cambiado, tampoco cambiara con Nahuel.

—Lo se, pero piensa en lo complicado que sera — no deje que dijese mas y me acerque a sus labios y lo bese delicadamente.

Sus labios rápidamente se abrieron para mi besándome de una forma tierna y dulce. Su lengua se fundía con la mía en una danza lenta y exquisita, haciendo hermoso el beso.

—Mi hermosa esposa — susurre sobre sus labios, la adoraba.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños — susurró sensualmente — puedo hacerte un pequeño adelanto de cumpleaños.

Me pegue mas a ella, disfrutando de ese beso, de su cuerpo y sobretodo de sus cálidos brazos. Ansiando ese maravillo regalo que mi mujer tenia para mi, pero el llanto de Nessie nos hizo salir de la burbuja.

—Oh, ya voy yo por Nessie — sonrió apartándose de mi — tu regalo tendrá que esperar.

Asentí poniéndole un puchero, no era la primera vez que Nessie nos daba sorpresas así.

—Bien, no bajéis yo os subiré el desayuno — me acerque una vez mas y besé su frente — por las mañanas no puedes verte mas preciosa.

—¿En las mañanas? — preguntó divertida — ¿el resto del día no?

Sonreí negando con la cabeza dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Te ves hermosa a todas horas mi vida — dije mientras ella se apartaba sonriendo, para buscar a Nessie.

Continué preparando el desayuno pensando en la cena y el cine que teníamos en la noche. Tenia que llamar a mama para que se quedase con Nessie y así poder pasear tranquilos, era la primera vez en tres meses que volvíamos a salir sin ella y eso seria extraño, pero Bella y yo también necesitábamos tiempo juntos.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la cocina, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Hola? — contesté relajado.

—Em, hola Edward soy Jacob — una vez mas, me parecía incomoda la situación — ¿Esta Bella?

Aunque me sentía tenso por la conversación, una vez mas decidí ser cordial con el. Bella, el y sus amigas habían retomado la relación en estos meses, yo por supuesto no me oponía, de echo Bella lo había hablado conmigo antes de hacerlo pero aun así no me era cómodo tener un relación de amistad con Jacob, aunque el estuviese enamorado y apunto de casarse con otra mujer.

—Esta con Nessie, si quieres le digo que ahora te llame — el adoraba a nuestra pequeña Nessie ¿quien no lo hacia?

—De acuerdo y em gracias Edward, solo quiero saber como se siente — pensándolo me sentí idiota. No entendía porque me tenia que sentir incomodo, el era su amigo y yo su marido, nuestra relación podría mejorar por la felicidad de Bella.

—No te preocupes, yo le digo — tome impulso — si quieres puedes venir mañana con tu prometida, Bella se llevara una buena sorpresa y podéis cenar aquí.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Entendía ese momento y ese silencio ya que nunca le he ofrecido algo así, simplemente porque no me parecía el momento. Bella cuando quedaba con sus amigos lo hacia en casa, normalmente cuando yo estaba trabajando, pero pensándolo bien el momento de aquella pelea con Jacob tenia que olvidarlo y para ello dejar mi orgullo a un lado. Ya no había motivos para ser enemigos y yo sabia lo mucho que Bella lo apreciaba, lo mejor era acabar con esa situación tan incomoda de una vez.

—Esta bien, me apetece mucho — me relajé un poco pensando en la ilusión que le haría a Bella, hacia dos semanas que no se veían y se que le haría bien — ¿a que hora?

—A las nueve si te parece — ahora parecíamos mas tranquilos.

—Bien te veo mañana entonces y de nuevo gracias — mas cómodo con la situación colge.

Cogí la bandeja y decidí buscar a mis princesas que raramente parecían muy calladas, cuando entré me quedé mirándolas. Las dos tan hermosas sentadas en la cama mirando un cuento que Bella le contaba muy bajito, no hay imagen mas hermosa que esa.

—Buenos días — Nessie rápidamente me miró sonriendo, al momento sentí que me emocionaba, no me acostumbraba a esa mirada que ella tenia para mi, era adorable.

—¡Pa-pa! — solté la bandeja y corrí hacia ella, que emocionada me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, Bella nos miraba ilusionada.

—Mi princesita hermosa, te traigo tu desayuno — la muy mimosa acarició mi cara haciendo que me embelesase una vez mas con ella, era maravilloso ser padre — aquí tiene mi niña.

Cogí su biberón con sus galletitas y la senté junto a Bella que la arropó inmediatamente y fui por su desayuno.

—Gracias mi vida — me sonrió Bella complacida, era tan hermosa — ven siéntate junto a nosotras.

Me senté con ellas y comencé a desayunar una mañana mas con mis princesas. La imagen de nuestra familia era hermosa en ese momento, juntos riéndonos mientras desayunamos felices sobre la cama.

.

Después de nuestra maravillosa cena en un restaurante Italiano, ahora íbamos de camino hacia el cine cogidos de la mano.

—Me parece mentira que ya estemos cerca de ver a Nahuel — Bella parece muy emocionada ante ese pensamiento — me sorprende también lo tranquilo que ha sido el embarazo, muy diferente a Nessie.

—Pues si, apenas has tenido malestares — el embarazo había sido mucho mas llevadero y cómodo, dándonos la tranquilidad que necesitábamos.

—Edward quiero pedirte algo — dijo parando mientras acariciando mis manos. La mire ceñudo, pero asentí al momento — quiero volver a Isla Esme pronto ¿podremos?

Me quedé mirándola y no pude evitar estrecharla entre mis brazos. Me sentía emocionado de ser su afortunado marido, me sentía tan feliz con ella. Jamas exigía cosas, siempre parecía tranquila, comprensiva, tierna y cariñosa, no podía estar mas orgulloso con ella y con la vida que me estaba dando.

—Claro que si, claro que si — cuando me aparté vi las lagrimas en su ojos — ¿que sucede princesa?.

—Gracias Edward — susurró inclinándose para besar mis labios — por alguna razón siento que ese es nuestro lugar y quiero mostrárselo a nuestros hijos.

—Yo también mi vida — dije acariciando su mejilla, limpiando sus lagrimas de felicidad — ese sera nuestro lugar y también los de ellos. Todos los años nos iremos a pasar allí el verano ¿te parece?

—Me encantaría — sonrió acunando mi cara entre sus manos complacida — les va a encantar correr por aquella arena, despertar frente al mar... sera perfecto

—Lo se mi vida, Nessie ya va experimentando nuevas sensaciones y ver ese lugar sera una nueva aventura para ella — Bella y yo sonreímos, ambos nos acordábamos de algunas otras.

El primer día que fuimos al zoo fue un gran día para ella, al principio se asustó bastante pero luego no quería salir de allí. También el primer día que la llevamos a la playa de La Push, no quería tocar la arena pero en cambio le encantaba el mar. Sus aventuras con sus primos eran a veces muy buenas, otras no tantas... los pequeños Sam y Emily ya andaban, en cambio para Nessie aun era muy pronto y lloraba cuando no podía andar con ellos. Pero buscaba su forma de llegar a ellos o con nuestra ayuda, o arrastrándose por el suelo.

—Una aventura mas — le dije a Bella que aun se reía.

Me incliné y besé sus labios brevemente, pero cuando lo hice sentí que algo no estaba bien. Bella había mordido mi labio fuertemente y se había puesto repentinamente tensa.

—¿Que ocurre? — dije preocupado.

—Edward creo que el cine sera para otro día... — la mire sin entenderla — Edward tengo contracciones y acabo de romper aguas.

Al momento sentí que el cuerpo me flaqueaba, aun faltaba ¿porque mis hijos se adelantaban? Aunque lo deseaba mucho, no me sentía preparado para ese momento de nuevo y al mirar a Bella vi todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa logra tranquilizarme, parece serena y feliz en ese instante, temblando y sin poder articular palabras cogí su manos y la llevé hacia el auto, era hora de ir al hospital.

**POV BELLA**

Las contracciones cada vez eran mas fuertes, pero ahora tal vez las sentía mas soportable que cuando Nessie. Trataba de calmarme tomando y soltando aire y eso poco a poco hacia efecto en mi. Tener a Edward a mi lado besando mi frente, tomando mis manos y mimandome en todo momento me ayudaba bastante. Ya faltaba poco, ya faltaba poco.

—Vamos princesa un poco mas — me animaba un pálido Edward — todo esta bien, estoy aquí.

Tome impulso y volví a empujar de nuevo, sentí que todo se me desgarraba por dentro, no pude ocultar el alarido de dolor; Nahuel estaba en el mundo.

—Dios mio Bella — susurró Edward llorando mientras sacaba a nuestro bebe.

Traté de incorporarme un poco pero me sentía tan cansada que volví a recostarme y al momento Edward frente a mi con nuestro hermoso y pequeño bebe.

—Edward... — susurré llorando tomándolo entre mis brazos — es igual a ti, se te parece tanto.

Emocionado, llorando tanto o mas como la primera vez, Edward se abrazo a nosotros. No pude evitar llorar una vez mas juntos a ellos. La felicidad que sentía en esos momentos inundaba cada poro de mi piel, mi pequeño Nahuel, fruto de mi inmenso amor con Edward ya estaba con nosotros.

—Gracias Bella, gracias mi vida — sollozaba mirándome con verdadera devoción, con verdadero amor en su mirada cristalizada — me has dado lo mas grande y hermoso que tengo en la vida. Tu, Nessie y Nahuel... te amo mucho mi vida, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Lo miré y aun no podía creerme que todo eso fuese verdad. Que el fuese tan mio y que ya tuviésemos dos hijos. Pensé en nuestra vida juntos, en el largo camino que teníamos por delante y no pude evitar sonreír, por lo feliz que era con el.

—Gracias a ti, por esta maravillosa vida — susurré acariciando su mejilla. Al verlo tan hermoso mirándome con ese amor tan grande al igual que nuestro bebe, me acorde que ya eran mas tarde de las doce de la noche, ya era veinte de Junio... lloré aun mas emocionada — feliz cumpleaños papa.

—Gracias Bella, gracias — ahora lloraba aun mas emocionado, la felicidad era tan completa que parecía un sueño — el mejor regalo que haya tenido jamas en este día.

Tire de el para que se acurrucase con nosotros, yo sabia que ese era el mayor regalo que el podría tener en el día de su cumpleaños al igual que yo lo tuve aquella vez en el mio... aquel trece de septiembre que marcó un antes y un después en nuestra vida, aquel trece de septiembre que hizo que nos conociésemos, aquel trece de septiembre que Edward comenzó a amarme incondicionalmente y lucho por nuestro amor sin importarle cuanto daño pudiese causarse así mismo.

—Te amo mi vida, gracias por todo este tiempo, gracias por lo mucho que me has dado en tan poco tiempo — susurré buscando su mirada — te amo Edward.

—Mi princesa... desde aquel día que te vi por primera vez supe que serias la luz de mi vida y mírate, aquí estas dándome a nuestro segundo hijo — sonreía sollozando al verlo tan emocionado — no sabes lo que siento cada mañana al amanecer y tenerte a mi lado... durante dos años no deje de pensar como podría ser nuestra vida juntos y aunque me imagine una vida feliz, jamas pensé algo como esto... todo es por ti mi vida, todo es gracias a ti... mi Bella no puedo amarte mas de lo que ya lo hago, te amo mi vida.

Yo tampoco podía imaginar algo como lo que teníamos, era algo tan grande y hermoso que era difícil de explicar. Simplemente estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, Edward me complementaba en cada faceta de mi vida, en mi día a día y eso no se lograba siempre en un matrimonio. Me daba la estabilidad, la paciencia, la pasión y el amor que necesitaba, no podía pedirle nada mas a la vida, porque ya lo tenia todo.

Ahora era tiempo de volver a casa y aunque al principio seria difícil para Nessie hacerse a la idea, Edward y yo le haríamos mas fácil adaptarse a esa nueva situación, terminaría aceptando y adorando a su pequeño hermanito Nahuel.

**.**

Me sentía muy preocupada y no podía ocultarlo, ya llevaba tres días en casa y Nessie solo quería ver a Nahuel para al momento siguiente intentar darle una cachetada. Estaba celosa aunque en casa no se le diese motivos para ello, a todos nos sorprendía por lo pequeña que era, pero a ella no le agradaba la idea del nuevo intruso que había llegado a su casa.

—Nessie ven acá con mami — dije cogiéndola sentándola sobre mis rodillas, frente de nosotras estaba Nahuel en su cunita — vamos a leerte un poco ¿si?

Era tan pequeña que a veces no me entendía pero en cuanto vio su libro sonrió emocionada. Mi pequeña Nessie, a penas había disfrutado de ser la pequeña de la casa y encima Nahuel al igual que ella se había adelantado antes de lo previsto en el parto, menos tiempo aun para ella.

En cuanto abrí el libro, Nessie me observo dando palmitas... le encantaba ese momento de ambas tranquila disfrutando la una de la otra. Antes de comenzar a leer la primera estrofa, Nahuel comenzaba a llorar desesperado. Mire a Nessie con tristeza, no podría leerle su cuento, su hermano debía comer.

—Nessie te vamos a sentar en su cunita con tu libro, mama enseguida esta contigo — pareció desconcertada al ver que lo le leería, pero no protesto al sentarla en su cuna.

Corriendo, cogí a Nahuel y prepare su biberón en la misma habitación y cuando comenzó a comer, reino la paz. Suspiré por un momento, la sensación de ser mama era lo mas hermoso del mundo pero ahora con dos me sentía agotada.

Mientras daba de comer a Nahuel no deje de mirar a Nessie, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como poco a poco se rendía ante el sueño con su libro en la mano. Mi hermosa Nessie ahora si le daba la razón a Edward... ese parecía mucho a mi. Volví a mirar a mi pequeño y en el vi a un Edward diminuto, eran tan iguales que sorprendía.

—Hola — me sobresalte al oírlo, no lo esperaba.

Edward con cuidado de no hacer mucho escándalo se puso frente a nosotros y se inclinó para dejar un beso en mis labios. Le sonreí, se veía agotado recién llegaba del trabajo.

—¿Como te fue mi vida? — pregunté con ternura.

—Un día muy movido, pero al fin estoy en casa — era tan cálido sentir sus caricias sobre mi mejilla — te ves cansada ¿todo bien princesa?

Señale hacia Nessie, el una vez mas la observó emocionado... su Nessie solo tenia ojos para el. Edward adoraba llegar y que ella gritase papa, pero ahora dormía.

—Con su libro — dijo Edward acercándose a ella para taparla — es tan preciosa, es tan igual a ti mi vida.

Negué con la cabeza, lo extrañaba tanto cuando no estaba en casa.

—Por lo que veo mi glotoncito sigue igual — dijo volviéndose hacia Nahuel — pequeño si sigues así vas a engordar mucho.

Reía mientras hablaba con Nahuel, parecía no entender que este no lo entendía.

—Se esta quedando dormido — musito Edward sentándose a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello — ¿te apetece dormir un poco mi vida? Se te ve agotada, yo estaré pendiente por si alguno se despierta, no te preocupes.

—No, descansa tu — le dije preocupada — se te ve muy cansado ¿estas bien?

—Si princesa, en casa siempre — susurró con intensidad — te amo mi vida, no sabes lo que es llegar a casa y ver a esta maravillosa familia que me has dado, lo sois todo para mi.

—Edward... — susurré emocionada — juntos hemos construido todo esto, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de este amor que va creciendo día a día, yo también te amo mucho.

Abrazándose a mi asintió. Poco a poco habíamos construido un amor fuerte, sincero y sin miedos. Una familia con dos bebes maravilloso, una estabilidad perfecta y una confianza el uno en el otro sin motivos de dudas.

Cuando al día siguiente de nacer Nahuel vino Jacob a verlo por un momento me sentí incomoda, pero Edward una vez mas me había sorprendido en su forma de tratarlo, también a Ángela y Jessica que les guardaba cierto rencor por haberme abandonado por tanto tiempo. Pero ahora todo estaba en su lugar, el me entendía y comprendía siempre mejor que nadie y por eso lo amaba con esa fuerza que lo hacia, con esa fuerza tan grande como nuestro amor.

**POV EDWARD**

Me senté sobre la cama enfadado, Bella trataba de calmarme pero me era imposible. Mañana trece de agosto y al parecer a causa de ese día, ambos teníamos opiniones muy diferentes.

—Mi vida no te enfades así — dijo arrodillándose delante de mi — mañana es la ceremonia y es temprano, lo conveniente es que tu duermas en casa de tus padres, no quiero que me veas prepararme... es mala suerte.

—Princesa ya estamos casados, por favor lo de mañana es algo simbólico y no quiero dormir lejos de vosotros — me sentía como un niño pequeño, pero lo sentía así — por favor princesa deja que me quede aquí, quiero dormir contigo.

Bella volvió a negar.

—Edward aunque sea simbólico lo haremos bien — parecía firme en su decisión — ¿puedo darte algo para soportar esta noche sin mi?

Ella sabia que esas palabras serian nuestra perdición, suerte que Nessie y Nahuel dormían.

—La verdad si — dije tumbandome hacia atrás — aunque no se si la novia querrá hacer algo así un día antes de la boda...

Bella me sonrió coqueta y supe que la respuesta seria si. Lentamente se levanto y comenzó a desnudarse, aun no me había tocado y ya estaba excitado, ansioso por sentirme dentro de ella. Ya estaba totalmente recuperada de su segundo embarazado, aunque la realidad era que siempre había estado igual de sensual y hermosa aun estando embarazada.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, contuve un gemido... era un pecado toda ella.

—Ven aquí princesa — suplique con la mano tendida hacia ella — por favor, te necesito ya.

En un segundo Bella estaba sobre mi desnudándome sin dejar que la conexión de nuestra mirada se rompiese, lo hacia sensualmente... era tremendamente hermosa.

De manera seductora comenzó a inclinarse para besar mi cuello, esta vez no pude ocultar un gemido por la excitación que sentía de sentir el tan solo roce de ella, era puro fuego lo que sentía en mi interior al sentirla así, tenerla así...

—Bella — jadee cuando sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi pantalón — por favor... no te demores.

Al verme tan desesperado, una vez me desudó se tumbó a mi lado, dándome el control de la situación.

—Te amo Isabella — musité posicionandome entre sus piernas — te amo mucho...

—Y yo mi vida... y yo — susurró arqueándose debajo de mi, no pude soportarlo mas. Entré en ella lenta y suavemente, disfrutando del momento de sentirme poco a poco en su interior, llenándola de mi y de mi amor por ella — Edward... así... así...

Me estremecí ante su suplica, era maravilloso sentir como se contraía en torno a mi, como me envolvía. Comencé con embestidas lentas y suaves tal como me lo había pedido, reclamando mis labios con los suyos, disfrutando de su sabor y de su entrega en cada momento conmigo. Adoraba cada centímetro de ella, su piel tan suave, sus gemidos tan débiles, su cuerpo tan sensible a mi tacto... me hacia enloquecer.

—Siempre tan húmeda... tan entregada... tan llena de amor... me matas... — susurré lamiendo sus labios, saboreando su lengua — eres tan exquisita...

—Edward... Edward... — jadeaba acariciándome la espalda, envolviéndome con sus piernas.

Le hice el amor con mucha ternura, buscando sus labios, para mas tarde buscar su mirada mientras salia y entraba en ella muy suavemente, tanto que dolía. Me sentía desesperado por llegar al orgasmo junto a ella, por llenarla de mi aunque esta vez no seria posible. Juguetee con mis dedos en sus pechos que se estremecían ante mi contacto, Bella gemía como una gatita hambrienta, arqueándose contra mi, pidiendo mas.

—Edward... mas rápido... — su suplica me desarmó.

Comencé a embestirla con mas desesperación, con anhelo, con deseo y con mucha pasión. Con todo lo que me hacia sentir ella, me llene las manos de sus pechos haciéndome sentir hambriento, lentamente baje la cabeza y comencé a besarlos con mucho cuidado, era torturante sentirlos tan estremecidos por mi. Los bese y mordí con dulzura y adoración, sin conseguir saciarme de ellos.

—Isabella... — gruñí sobre su pecho cuando la sentí tirar de mi cabello, se estaba descontrolado y me estaba arrastrando por ella.

De nuevo volví a subir para apoderarme de sus labios y comencé a embestirla mas ferozmente, mas enloquecido, mas desesperado. Cada vez que me sentía en lo mas profundo de ella no podía evitar gruñir como un loco, me estremecía y me enloquecía la sensación que Bella producía en mi cada vez que hacíamos el amor. La deseaba como jamas desearía a otra mujer, era maravillosamente perfecta para mi en todos los sentidos, me llenaba y me calmaba como nadie, era la razón de mi vida junto con la familia que me había dado.

—Edward... por favor — sabia que ya estaba al limite, su respiración, sus gemidos y su forma de contenerse me lo decía y entonces deje toda suavidad de lado y la embestí con fuerza, con sensualidad, con una desesperación abrumadora y entonces sentí su gruñido de satisfacción, mientras se apretaba entorno mi — ohh Edward... ohhh.

Sin poder soportar sus gemidos, su tensión e torno a mi y sus labios suplicantes buscando a los mio, me deje ir... fuera de ella...

—Mi vida, mi vida... mi vida — jadee entre temblores intensos quedándome sin fuerzas.

Quedamos agotados físicamente, jadeantes y temblando, la pasión nos había consumido.

—¿Bella? — pregunté pensando que estaba dormida, pero abrió sus ojos y me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla.

—Dime, que te ocurre — ella sabia lo que quería.

—Déjame aquí... te extrañare toda la noche, apenas dormiré y mañana tendré muy mala cara — una carcajada hermosa broto de sus labios.

—No chantajes Edward — dijo sin perder la sonrisa — hasta mañana.

Mire hacia un lado y vi a mis bebes que dormían plácidamente, me dolería dormir lejos de ellos. Al volver a mirar a Bella, supe por su semblante que había cambiado de opinión.

—Quédate — susurró acunando mi cara entre sus manos — tu mirada me dice cuanto los necesitas.

—También a ti — confesé con intensidad.

—Lo se mi vida, lo se — contestó acariciando mi mejilla — siento lo de antes, yo también te extrañare... quédate entonces.

La observe sonriendole, toda mi vida era ella. Mañana intercambiaríamos los votos de nuevo, pero esta vez seria diferente, esta vez en su mirada se vería el amor que yo también sentía por ella. Lo haríamos felices, sin presiones y disfrutando del momento, esa si seria nuestra boda, una boda llena de ilusiones y sobretodo de amor.

.

De nuevo mi madre a mi lado como aquella vez, mis hermosos hijos en brazos de Alice y Jasper, Nessie observaba a su hermano con ternura, ya lo iba aceptando y eso nos hacia felices, Nessie pronto cumpliría su primer año, Nahuel a penas dos meses.

—Hijo tranquilo — dijo mi madre a mi lado al verme tocar el cabello nervioso.

Asentí sin mirarla, mi vista estaba clavada en la puerta, esperando que llegase mi Bella y cuando comenzó a sonar los primeros acordes sentí que todo me temblaba, estaba igual o mas emocionado que aquel quince de septiembre.

Cuando Bella apareció en la puerta tomada del brazo de Charlie sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Estaba tremendamente hermosa, su vestido ceñido con un escote de palabra de honor, color crema y con una pequeña cola. Se veía tan tierna, hermosa y dulce con ese vestido que me sentí como si la viese por primera vez. Poco maquillaje y su cabello recogido de un lado, pero dejándose caer por su hombro.

Nada mas verme sonrió y miro a su alrededor, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al tener allí a todos los seres queridos que no pudieron estar aquel día, incluido Jacob. Cuando volvió a observarme le sonreí para tranquilizarla, haciéndole saber lo que adoraba poder complacerla ese día.

Al llegar junto a mi, sonrió a Nessie que observaba la escena maravillada junto con sus primos y luego al fin tomo la mano que yo le tendía.

—Te ves hermosa — susurré inclinándome hacia ella.

Sus ojos me buscaron y pude ver que estaba tan nerviosa como yo, su manos temblaba entre la mía.

—Gracias, tu también — susurró y pude ver como se sonrojaba... adoraba cuando sus mejillas tomaban ese color.

Tomados de la mano sin dejar que la magia entre nuestras miradas se perdiese, nos pusimos frente al altar. De repente me sentí transportado hacia aquel quince de septiembre, sus ojos observándome con cautela por ese momento, sus manos temblando entre las mías al igual que yo. Sentía ese nudo en el pecho por la emoción de poder revivir con ella ese momento, aunque esta vez todo fuese muy diferente, mucho mas completo y feliz.

—Te amo — susurré acariciando sus manos.

—Te amo — gesticulo con los labios temblorosa.

Sus nervios, mis nervios, nuestra familia, amigos, nuestros hijos, todo era mágico en ese momento. Su mirada me decía la felicidad que había en este día y no pude sentirme mas emocionado al ver que estaba cumpliendo un sueño del que nunca se había atrevido a hablar, aunque lo anhelaba y deseaba con ilusión.

Mientras se celebraba la pequeña misa, Bella y yo no dejamos de observarnos, sonreírnos, acariciarnos en todo momento. Con pocas palabras me decía lo feliz que se sentía, lo nerviosa y emocionada, yo no pude demostrarle menos. Me inclinaba para susurrarle al oído palabras de amor, decirle lo que adoraba ver esa sonrisa en sus labios y esos hermoso ojos tan brillantes llenos de luz.

—Edward Cullen, repite conmigo por favor — sentí que no me salían las palabras ¿como podía ser que aquel día fuese tan diferente de aquel otro?

—Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como legitima esposa , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte , tanto como duren nuestras vidas — prometí con la voz temblorosa — Si quiero

Tras esas palabras y al volver a colocar el anillo en aquel mismo dedo, sentí que las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, no había una unión mas poderosa que esa... esta vez si seria para siempre.

Bella apretó mis manos entre las suyas y con sus ojos cristalizados musito:

—Yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como legitimo esposo , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte , tanto como duren nuestras vidas — prometió a penas con un hilo de voz — Si quiero.

Emocionado y temblando, pose mi mano entre las suyas para recibir el anillo.

—Te amo — musito sin dejar de observarme, sellando nuevamente nuestro amor.

Sin poder esperar un solo segundo mas, bajo la mirada de todos que nos observaban con emoción al ver que al fin todo se hacia como merecía, me incline y pose mis labios sobre los suyos.

Las manos de Bella su sujetaron a la solapa de mi chaqueta y se dejo llevar por aquel beso. De repente todo fue mágico, aunque la gente aplaudía no parecía haber mas nadie que nosotros dos encerrados en esa burbuja tan nuestra. Fue un beso tierno, con sentimiento, con amor y emoción. Un beso largo cargado de grandes deseos para nuestro futuro juntos, un beso donde con solo el roce nos lo dijimos todo. Un beso tan tierno y suave que estremecía.

Sumergidos en nuestro mundos, nos apartamos pero solo un poco, apoyando nuestras frentes con nuestros cuerpos aun temblando.

—Gracias Edward, gracias por este día tan especial — susurró con las primeras lagrimas bañando sus mejillas — te amo tanto, te necesito tanto como el mismo aire para respirar... mi vida gracias por esta maravillosa vida, gracias por darme tanto cada día, gracias por cada mirada o cada caricia en la que me demuestras lo mucho que me amas, gracias por estar a mi lado y no dejarme caer jamas... gracias por ser la razón de mi vida y gracias por esos dos ángeles que son mi razón de existir, todo es parte de ti Edward... te amo mucho mi cielo.

Totalmente desarmado por sus hermosas palabras, acune su cara entre mis manos acariciando sus mejillas y busque su mirada.

—Gracias a ti mi vida por ser el motor de este corazón, por darme a mis dos soles que me demuestran cada día que tengo una familia por la que luchar — susurré con la voz temblorosa a causa de la emoción — Isabella gracias por compartir conmigo cada Crepúsculo, observar cada Luna Nueva, vivir un Eclipse o Amanecer cada mañana a mi lado... así deseo que sea nuestra eterna vida juntos, ya no mas Sol de media noche... ya solo nos espera felicidad y una maravillosa vida junto con la hermosa familia que hemos formando, te amo mas que a mi vida princesa y prometo que sera para siempre.

Emocionados aun llorando por sentir ese amor tan puro, tan grande y hermoso, volvimos a sellar con un beso lento y cálido cada palabra de amor. La Fuerza Del Amor había vencidos cada uno de los obstáculos que se nos habían cruzado en el camino, era hora de hacer honor a la frase... empecemos con un para siempre.

* * *

**No olvideis que en la siguiente pagina esta el epilogo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**EPILOGO – La Fuerza Del Amor.**

**POV BELLA**

Los gritos de Edward jugando con Nessie y Nahuel, me despertaron. Bostezando me incorpore un poco, el sol que entraba desde mi ventana me deslumbró y adormilada volví a tumbarme. Hoy nuestro ultimo día en Isla Esme, un año mas como cada agosto, me sentía triste por la vuelta pero a la vez tenia ganas de hacerlo. Echaba de menos a toda la familia, ansiaba ver a los dos peques de Rosalie y Emmett, sobretodo deseaba volver para ver a mi querida Alice. Jasper y ella habían decido dar el gran paso meses atrás y ahora esperaban a su primer bebe, en apenas tres meses habría otro miembro en la familia.

Sonriendo me levanté y me puse una camiseta finita con el bañador debajo. Al salir la imagen que tuve ante mi me hizo sonreír aun mas. Edward en la orilla del mar jugaba con Nessie y Nahuel haciéndoles un gran castillo de arena, ambos estaban impacientes porque su papa acabase para jugar juntos en el. Mi hermosa Nessie que en diez días cumpliría los tres años y mi principito Nahuel que ya tenia los dos años.

—Buenos días — los salude llamando su atención.

Enseguida mis hermosos bebes al verme corrieron hacia mi, emocionándome un día mas.

—¡Mami! — gritaron ambos a la vez.

—¡Mis madrugadores! — grite arrodillándome para abrazarlos ambos. Edward se acercaba a mi con ese brillo en la mirada que tanto adoraba — buenos días mi vida.

—Hola princesa — sonrió arrodillándose ante nosotros, dejando un beso tierno en mi frente — te ves hermosa como cada día.

Nessie y Nahuel se apartaron observándonos.

—Alguien me cuida muy bien — sonreí besando su nariz — no me has despertado ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

—Bueno... un poco — demasiado por su rostro tan cansado — ya han desayunado.

Asentí incorporándome junto a el y volví hacia mis dos soles.

—Pero bueno, que gran castillo os esta haciendo papa — Nessie me sonrió mimosa, tirando de mi mano.

—Ven mami — saltando me llevo con ella pero antes de llegar, como no, busco a su papa — ¡papi!

Edward sonriendo cogió a Nahuel en brazos y llegó a nuestro lado.

—Venga acabemos los cuatro juntos — enseguida todos nos arrodillemos sonriendo para terminar con el castillo. Nahuel no dejaba de mirarme y era hermosa la mirada que siempre tenia para mi.

Adoraba a mis dos soles, a sus distintas formas de comportarse, de entenderse, no podía pedir nada mas a la vida. Nessie era muy cariñosa y mimosa, mas efusiva en sus abrazos y besos. Nahuel mas ternura en cada gesto, mas tranquilo y curioso.

Ambos habían aprendido a respetar el espacio del otro, también los de Edward y míos, eran muy celosos de los suyos, pero entre nosotros no había celos... pero que nadie viniese de fuera a tocar a su papi o a su mami. Adoraban a papa y a Sue, también a Seth, el hijo que papa y Sue habían adoptado hacia seis meses. La relación con los niños de Rosalie y Emmett eran de complicidad total, por su puesto adoraban a sus tíos los ositos como ellos le llamaban. Aunque Nessie tenia preferencia por Rosalie, Nahuel era todo de Alice y Jasper. Luego estaba la adoración que sentían por Carlisle y Esme, su relación era tierna y dulce, unos abuelos que solo sabían consentirlos.

Pero había algo que llamaba mucho mi atención, cuando Jacob venia a visitarme junto con su esposa, Nahuel jugaba con el niño que ambos tenían, pero Nessie prefería jugar con Jacob. Le tenia un cariño especial y yo me sentía muy feliz por ello, volvía a ser mi mejor amigo. Edward y Jacob no eran amigos íntimos, pero ya se podía decir que eran mas que conocidos, se podían llamar amigos. Con Ángela y Jessica la relación era buena, pero nos veíamos muy poco debido a que ambas se habían marchado a vivir lejos de mi. La vida me había regalado a la mejor familia, amigos, hijos y esposo, me sentía tan feliz que cada día me sentía como en un sueño, todo había tomado su camino y ahora estaba bien.

—Bueno ya esta listo, jugar vosotros mientras mami y papi hablan — dijo Edward tiernamente a nuestros bebes, pero ellos ya estaban emocionados con su castillo y no parecían tomarnos atención — están tan grandes.

La melancolía en su voz era evidente, también a mi se me habían pasado los años volando.

—Ya Nessie empieza el colegio — le dije sentándome a su lado en la arena, a algunos pasos de nuestros niños — esta tan emocionada con esa nueva etapa.

—Se cree mas mayor — sonrió Edward tomando sus manos entre las mías — también es bueno para Nahuel empezar en la guardería, conocerá a mas niños y tu no estarás tan preocupada en la universidad.

Asentí acariciando su mejilla. Cada día me demostraba tanto, no podía imaginar una vida diferente a la que Edward me había dado. Dos hijos maravillosos, un amor fuerte y puro, una vida llena de plena felicidad junto a el.

—Sera raro tanto para Nessie ese primer día en el cole, como para Nahuel... también para mi retomar los estudios — la vida en familia me tenia muy atrapada y ese espacio que ahora habría entre nosotros seria extraño — pero estoy feliz por ello mi vida, también porque ya vallas a comenzar tu proyecto para tener tu propio hospital.

—Si princesa, todos nuestros propósitos en la vida se están cumpliendo, me siento feliz por poder tener pronto mi propio hospital, pero aun me siento mas feliz porque al fin comiences con tus estudios — una vez mas mi felicidad estaba por encima de la suya — se lo que has esperado este momento y aunque al principio te cueste un poco por no poder tener mas tiempo para nuestra familia, todo tiene su recompensa. Todos estaremos haciendo algo, Nessie y Nahuel en clases, tu también y yo en el trabajo. Luego tendremos el resto del del día... y de la noche.

Lentamente, me inclines y besé sus labios con ternura. Cada noche hacíamos el amor y todo era como el primer día, el deseo y la pasión siempre estaban presente, no importaba los años que ya pasaban desde aquella primera vez, hoy varios años mas tarde todo era igual de hermoso e intenso en ese momento.

—Te amo tanto princesa — susurró atrayéndome hacia el — eres la luz de mi vida.

Me estremecía ante sus palabras y ese labio suyo besando el contorno de los míos.

—Tu también lo eres Edward, me lo das todo cada día, me has dado la vida mas hermosa y maravillosa que jamas pensé tener — susurré enredando mis manos en su cabello — te amo tanto o mas que antes. Te amo, te amo mi vida.

—Mi Bella — la intensidad de su voz, de su mirada, de sus caricias y besos me demostraban el amor tan grande y puro que Edward sentía por mi, no podía sentirme mas feliz y emocionada de poder compartir toda mi vida con el — te amo princesa, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Perdida en el amor que nos embargaba, me entregue a ese beso que ambos deseábamos tener. Un beso dulce y tierno, donde su lengua y la mía se buscaban en una danza lenta y llena de sentimientos, regalándonos en ese beso lo mucho que nos amábamos, lo felices que eramos y demostrando que así seria cada día, cada año, cada vida.

—Esto es princesa, esto es el amor — susurró tomando mi cara entre sus manos, buscando mi mirada — así es el amor, lo que tu y yo tenemos, lo que ambos sentimos. A pesar de todo los obstáculos que se nos han puesto en la vida, aquí estamos juntos, amándonos como el primer día, con la misma fuerza, con las mismas ganas. Hemos creado una hermosa familia, esos soles que son nuestras ganas de vivir... princesa solo puedo darte las gracias por todo lo que tengo, por todo lo que me has dado. Una fuerza especial ha echo que todo lo que deseábamos se cumpliese y doy gracias a la vida por ello.

Acaricié sus mejillas con lagrimas en los ojos. Mi Edward, tan mio como aquel primer día que nos conocimos...

—Mi vida yo se que fuerza ha sido esa, la de nuestro amor — susurré con intensidad observando su hermosa mirada — La Fuerza Del Amor.

Ambos sonreímos y lloramos de felicidad antes esa frase, dándonos un sin fin de tiernos besos. Al mirar al frente y ver a nuestro bebes mirándonos, lloremos aun mas por la emoción que nos embargaba. Eramos una familia feliz, llena de amor, de complicidad, de alcanzar nuestras metas pero siempre unidos. Nada de eso se hubiese conseguido sin LA FUERZA DEL AMOR que Edward Cullen y yo Isabella Swan nos teníamos. Toda esa Fuerza había conseguido que ese Amor fuese creciendo día a día, jamas dejándose romper. La vida nos depararía muchas cosas, pero juntos con La Fuerza De Ese Amor siempre serian superadas, jamas nadie rompería ese vinculo, jamas nadie podría con ese amor. La familia Cullen Swan seriamos felices en nuestra pequeña y frágil eternidad, por siempre y para siempre jamas.

**FIN.**

* * *

Mis amores ¿que deciros una vez llegados aqui? Agradecer todo el apoyo que he tenido durante todo este tiempo, gracias por esos reviews, las alertas y favoritos. Gracias a cada lector/a que haya invertido su tiempo en leer la historia, porque gracias a ello/as he continuado hasta aqui, llegando a este final.

Con este fic lo he pasado bien al igual que muy mal, espero que lo hayais disfrutado y que os haya emocionado en cada capitulo como a mi. Por ahora no empezare ninguna historia (momentos dificiles en casa) pero continuare con LA CHICA DEL SERVICIO y si pronto todo se arregla, podre comenzar una historia proximamente, aunque por ahora no tengo nada pensado.

Gracias a la historia he conocido a gente maravillosa que adoro y quiero, que espero seguir contando con ellas cada dia. Con la historia he aprendido muchas cosas, me emocionado, he llorado y sobretodo he sentido vuestro calor. GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS.

Decir que aunque esta saga haya acabado al igual que la historia siempre la llevare en el corazon, porque simplemente la amo.

_**GRACIAS es lo unico que os puedo decir. Muchisimos besos y hasta pronto.**_

Espero vuestros ultimos reviews, muacks.


End file.
